Le territoire des loups
by Lillubye
Summary: Le lieutenant Klaus Mikaelson se retrouve suite à une bavure dans une bourgade des États Unis, il va faire la plus volcanique des rencontres, Caroline Forbes ...HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello à mes followers, me voici pour une nouvelle fiction. Tous les personnages sont humains et il s'agit d'une histoire alternative._**

**_les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.._**.

* * *

**Prologue**

Il était dans le couloir, assis à attendre patiemment que la porte s'ouvre.

Klaus Mikaelson avait déconné, en mission en Irak, il avait commis l'irréparable et son sort était scellé, derrière cette porte, dans le bureau du général.

Il avait passé trois jours en cellule, après son rapatriement à Fort Lauderdale, quartier général de l'armée de l'air. Et aujourd'hui il était convoqué avant un éventuel passage en cour martiale.

-" Lieutenant Mikaelson, vous pouvez vous assoir!" Le général, soucieux ne cachait pas la gravité de l'entretien. " je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, comment vous dire... Au dessus de moi, on demande un jugement. Et je ne vous cache pas qu'un procès en cour martiale est plus que probable."

-" c'est bon Général Douglas, pas besoin de me faire un schéma, je risque combien? 5 ans, 15 ans? et bien évidement ma radiation d'Air Force?...n'est ce pas?" Klaus Mikaelson était du genre provocateur mais c'était aussi l'un des meilleurs officiers. " c'est un peu cher payé pour avoir sauver la vie de mes hommes"

-" Lieutenant, oui vous avez sauvé vos soldats au détriment de civils, des enfants Mickaelson, des enfants!"

-" dommages collatéraux... C'est la dure réalité de la guerre mon Général. Ces bâtards ont torturé mes hommes, et ont envoyé en premier ligne leurs enfants, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, mon devoir "

-" surveillez vos propos Lieutenant!" Douglas hurlait devant la ténacité de Klaus " votre devoir est de protéger les civils et combattre les milices armées. "

Le lieutenant soupira et attendit la prochaine sentence de son supérieur.

-" Mickaelson... il est évident que vous n'avait pas évalué à sa juste mesure les conséquences de votre acte de ... bravoure..." Douglas se reprit et continua plus calme " je peux éventuellement régler le problème" il se racla la gorge

-" régler le problème?" Klaus leva un sourcil de surprise et attendit que le général continue et l'éclaire.

-" Klaus, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs soldats, un meneur, un combattant... Je ne peux pas vous laisser croupir en taule... Écoutez j'ai une proposition à vous faire. " le soldat silencieux fit signe en levant son menton de continuer. " vous mettre disons au vert pour quelques temps"

-" c'est à dire?"

-" le FBI est sur une enquête, le meurtre d'un garde forestier qui avait des liens avec les écologistes extrémistes... "

Douglas fut coupé net par Klaus:

-" et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi?"

-" laissez moi finir Mikaelson! Le FBI a besoin d'un espion pour intégrer le cercle fermé de ces écologistes. Et j'ai pensé a vous."

-" Général, c'est une blague? Je ne suis pas flic et encore moins un crétin d'écolo... je suis un soldat"

-" un soldat qui va finir au trou! C'est une porte de sortie que je propose à mon meilleur soldat! Et puis ce serait une façon de vous réintégrer avec honneur si vous meniez à bien cette mission."

-" ok et c'est quoi le piège?"

-"il n'y a pas de piège! 6 mois dans le Montana, dans le comté de Flathead, à Whitefish"

-" White quoi? C'est quoi ce bordel? Sérieux Général je préfère la prison que me retrouver dans un village de bouseux en plein milieu de nulle part... C'est une blague? Le Montana? Y'a pas plus zone sinistrée!"

Klaus n'en démordait pas, il ne voulait pas être jugé et croupir dans une prison militaire mais ce que lui proposait son supérieur pour lui sauver la mise était plus que cauchemardesque.

Pourtant six mois dans un trou valait il 15 ans enfermé en quatre murs?

-" pfff... Ok et c'est quoi le deal? Espionnage, du genre je change de nom, on m'equipe d'un super bolide avec tous les gadgets, la bimbo et tout le merdier?"

-" non Lieutenant! Ce n'est pas comme dans les films! Ceux qui changent d'identité, sont les fédéraux, vous êtes un militaire... Écoutez je m'occupe de gérer ici les hauts officiers et vous partez demain pour Whitefish! WHITEFISH, vous intégrez? "

-" Whitefish! Je suis sûr que ce n'est même pas sur la carte des États Unis..."

-" ne soyez pas si sarcastique Lieutenant, je suis persuadé que vous allez apprécier ces paysages sauvages et la population très accueillante."

-" c'est vous qui devenez sarcastique... " Klaus ironisa mais reprit vite son sérieux " si j'accepte je veux des garanties que je pourrais réintégrer mon régiment et garder mon grade"

-" je crois Mickaelson que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier... Mais je ferais pour le mieux... Déjà laissez moi convaincre les Hauts Officiers d'éviter la cour martiale... Pour le reste je ne peux rien vous promettre"

-" ouai donc je dois en plus me considérer comme chanceux... Bon et donc je pars demain et après ... J'y vais à l'aveugle?"

-" arrivé à l'aéroport de Missoula, une voiture de location vous attendra, la ville de Whitefish est à peu près à une centaine de miles de l'aéroport. Ce soir Mr Gilbert vous contactera, il est le responsable de l'enquête au FBI, un vieil ami de mon épouse... Huh... Il vous donnera plus de détails."

-" oh un vieil ami de Madame? Ok je vois... Est ce que je peux disposer maintenant? Cela signifie que je peux sortir de la base comme ça? "

-" Mikaelson, par pitié arrêtez d'être aussi arrogant, c'est insupportable! Oui disposez et surtout ne me remerciez pas!" Le général était vexé devant une telle attitude. Il voulait sauver la mise de son Lieutenant et celui ci n'était pas très reconnaissant, complètement dans le déni de ce qu'il risquait. " je vais prévenir les gardes à l'entrée pour vous laisser libre accès vers la sortie... Oh et l'insigne... Je dois vous confisquer votre insigne..."

Klaus soupira et à contre cœur tendit à Douglas son insigne de lieutenant, à compter de ce moment il redevenait civil.

* * *

-" non mais je rêve! Je vais lui faire la peau " hurlait la furie blonde devant l'un de ses clients en train de vider son cendrier devant son bar. " Salvatore, ramasses tout de suite tes merdes ou je te jure que je vais te les faire bouffer" les mains sur les hanches.

-" hey beauté, restes cool c'était une blague, j'adore quand te voir en colère c'est si sexy!"

-" oh vraiment? Et si je te canarde les fesses, tu vas trouver ça comment huh?" Elle se dirigea derrière son comptoir pour récupérer son fusil et le pointer sur l'individu provocateur.

-" ok bébé, on se calme, tu ne vas quand même pas tirer son ton ancien camarade de classe, écoutes je ramasse et toi tu ... disons que tu ranges ton joujou dangereux" peu rassuré devant la hargne de Caroline Forbes, Damon Salvatore récupéra vite de sa main les mégots intentionnellement jetés sur le trottoir.

-" il faut plusieurs années pour qu'un mégot se désintègre, sans compter tous les produits chimiques à l'intérieur! Si tout le monde avait ton irresponsabilité, la planète serait une vraie poubelle!"

-" c'est déjà une poubelle Care chérie! " lui cria Salvatore avant de pousser sur la pédale d'accélérateur de sa voiture.

Caroline Forbes tenait le seul troquet de Whitefish, petite bourgade au milieu d'un parc naturel protégé. Son père chef des gardes forestiers du domaine était connu et apprécié par tous les habitants de la ville.

Elle avait un tempérament de feu et tout le monde la connaissait pour ses prises de position contre les braconniers. C'était une écologiste dans l'âme mais dans un état où malheureusement le lobby conservateur des chasseurs avait la main mise. Elle faisait avec beaucoup de virulence la chasse aux incivilités, ce qui provoquait souvent des moqueries de son entourage.

Elle tenait cette passion pour l'écologie de sa mère, décédée depuis quelques années d'une maladie incurable.

Et ces derniers jours la vie de Caroline avait pris un tournant tragique, l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec qui elle avait grandi, avait été retrouvé mort d'une balle dans la tête dans le grand parc naturel dont son père Bill Forbes avait la charge. Matt Donovan était un jeune garde forestier intègre qui partageait la même passion que Caroline. Et son meurtre était un vrai mystère d'autant plus que le maire de la ville Carol Lockwood et la police du comté avait conclu à un suicide pour étouffer une éventuelle affaire d'assassinat et éviter toute mauvaise publicité pour la petite ville forestière.

La plupart des habitants de Whitefish avait été choqué la mort du jeune Donovan. D'autres mauvaises langues disaient qu'il avait trop fouiné dans certaines affaires. Pour Caroline c'était un complot dont le maire était mis en cause mais elle n'avait aucune preuve matérielle pour mettre en évidence l'assassinat de son ami et seule elle ne pouvait combattre toutes ces magouilles émanant de très haut.

De plus tout ce qui tournait autour des Lockwood la faisait trembler...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me revoici rapidement pour poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Le prochain update sera après celui de ma première fic If you let me in. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et que vous serez assidues car elle promet d'être longue au vu de ce qui se trame dans mon cerveau en ébullition...**_

_**bonne lecture et toujours contente d'avoir vos impressions.**_

**Lillu!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il était six heures du matin, Klaus attendait le départ. Il devrait passer plus de huit à voyager en vols non directs jusqu'à Missoula, où il devait rencontrer Mr Gilbert, son contact dans le Montana.

Klaus était fatigué et avait une énorme gueule de bois.

Il avait voulu, d'une, fêter sa sortie de cellule et de deux, profiter d'une dernière soirée indécente car il n'était pas sur que dans le Nord Ouest américain il trouve de quoi s'amuser.

Klaus Mikaelson aimait profiter des bonnes choses, il aimait l'alcool et les belles femmes, celles qui très dévergondées offraient leur corps pour une nuit, il aimait les femmes indépendantes qui ne s'attachait pas.

Sa soirée d'hier fut donc mémorable, après avoir passé une partie de la nuit dans une discothèque à boire sans modération du whisky, il avait fini dans une chambre d'hôtel louée pour l'occasion avec deux bombes aux atouts très attractifs pour le jeune homme.

On ne pouvait donc pas dire que ce matin soit le meilleur de sa vie, il avait la migraine, il était fatigué de sa nuit sexuellement tendue et active.

Après un stop interminable pour lui à Denver, il prit un dernier vol pour sa destination finale: Missoula, la capitale du Montana en plein milieu des Rocheuses. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'avion, un fédéral l'attendait avec une pancarte où son nom était écrit au marqueur, dès qu'il se présenta devant l'agent et lui serra la main, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière et que son enfer commençait...

* * *

-" c'est donc vous le Lieutenant Mikaelson, j'admets que je vous imaginais plus âgé. Vous avez un grade important..." Curieux le chef Gilbert, faisait des allers retours dans son bureau, devant un Klaus assis les jambes écartées et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, prenant un air condescendant, essayant de son concentrer sur la douleur de sa migraine incessante pour la soulager.

-" j'ai arrêté l'école assez tôt pour m'engager dans les Marines, j'ai pris de l'échelon depuis"

-" très intéressant!" Il se racla la gorge avant de continuer " il semble que vous êtes un très bon soldat mais un peu fêlé dans vos missions, vous avez une sacrée réputation Lieutenant..."

-" bon écoutez je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour recevoir une analyse de mes capacités professionnelles, n'est ce pas?"

-" non bien évidemment mais je dois bien me renseigner un minimum. Nous sommes sur une affaire importante. "

-" à propos j'aimerais avoir des détails sur mon rôle ici. Je dois passer pour un petit bouseux et me fondre dans la masse pour intégrer les paysans?"

-" les paysans? Huh vous avez une belle image de notre comté. D'où venez vous pour être si ouvert d'esprit ?" Gilbert s'assit enfin en face devant Klaus, derrière l'imposant bureau.

-" en tant que militaire je n'ai pas vraiment de chez moi, je viens de passé 2 ans en Irak, après avoir fait différentes missions aux US, mais mes parents sont anglais et jusqu'à mon engagement dans l'armée nous avons vécu dix ans en Californie."

-" je vois... Vous risquez donc d'avoir un choc culturel en vous installant à Whitefish!" Le chef afficha un sourire satisfait, le personnage en face de lui semblait si prétentieux et arrogant qu'il préféra s'amuser de la situation. " je me suis demandé quelle couverture vous pourriez endosser pour vous fondre dans le paysage mais j'avoues que je reste sceptique en vous voyant"

-" comment ça? Effectivement je n'ai pas la tête d'un fermier qui pourrait reprendre une exploitation de pommes de terre! Bon écoutez je perds mon temps et vous avez l'air de perdre le votre... Finalement ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je vais rappeler Douglas ..." Klaus se leva précipitamment avant d'être coupé dans son élan par Gilbert.

-" non Lieutenant Mikaelson, nous avons un marché et je pense que finalement vous allez être parfait. Un parfait garde forestier!"

-"pardon? Ne vous foutez pas de moi! Je préfère encore être vigile d'une boîte de nuit !"

-" il n'y a pas de boîte de nuit là bas... Hmm ils sont en sous effectif dans le parc..."

-" sauf que je ne suis pas plus garde forestier que professeur de maths! Je ne connais même pas la différence entre un chêne et un sapin... C'est du grand n'importe quoi!" Klaus s'insurgeait de cette idée saugrenue.

-" et bien acheter un livre de botanique et instruisez vous! Voici les coordonnées GPS pour vous rendre d'ici à votre point de chute à Whitefish. Un véhicule banalisé vous attend dans le parking du sous sol. Vous êtes chanceux, vous allez vivre six mois dans un petit chalet, en plein cœur du parc naturel... Des questions?"

Klaus serrait les dents et les poings car il avait en face de lui un individu aussi borné que lui, qui avait en plus le pouvoir et cela l'agaçait. Il secoua donc sa tête en signe de négation, se leva et prit la note du fédéral ainsi que le trousseau de clé.

Il ne s'attarda pas à Missoula et prit vite la route pour arriver dans son nouvel enfer et dormir... À ce moment là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir!

* * *

Caroline Forbes avait ouvert son bar comme d'habitude à dix heures ce matin, la journée avait été assez calme. Les habitants un peu sous le choc de la mort du jeune Donovan faisaient preuve de vigilance, ce qui entraînait des retours au domicile directement après le travail. Parce que malgré la thèse et la conclusion du suicide, personne n'y croyait vraiment.

Caroline était une jeune fille de 21 ans qui était vite devenue financièrement indépendante, sa mère était la précédente tenancière de son établissement et à sa mort, elle avait voulu gérer seule le bar. Son père était très occupé avec le millier d'hectares de verdure entourant Whitefish à entretenir et surveiller.

Elle avait repris le bar après sa graduation, ne voulant pas continuer après le lycée. Elle avait été une très bonne élève et ses professeurs l'avaient poussée à aller plus loin mais elle n'avait pas voulu quitter Whitefish et son père.

Sa meilleure amie Bonnie avait quitté la bourgade pour continuer dans le droit mais elle rentrait les week-ends.

Côté cœur, Caroline avait eu une relation sérieuse avec le fils du maire, Tyler, une relation dont elle n'aimait pas parler et qui avait duré 4 ans, ils avaient commencé à flirter au lycée et après la graduation avaient vécu quelques temps ensemble, puis elle l'avait quittée il y a trois mois mais personne n'avait compris pourquoi.

Les commères de la ville soupçonnaient des désaccords entre la mère de Tyler et Caroline.

Le Maire Lockwood faisait partie comme son fils du lobby des chasseurs du comté, ce lobby qui voulait éradiquer de l'état toute la population des loups, menacée pourtant d'extinction.

Les confrontations étaient donc régulières avec les Forbes qui, écologistes dans l'âme n'admettaient pas un tel acharnement inhumains sur cette espèce menacée.

Ainsi les relations entre les deux familles étaient plus que discordantes et souvent tendues.

Caroline habitait dans un petit chalet, en plein cœur du parc naturel, deux autres habitations étaient proches de sa maison, mais celles ci abandonnées depuis plusieurs mois, faisait de miss Forbes, une personne isolée, elle ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire, son amie Bonnie venait la rejoindre dès qu'elle le pouvait, ses quelques amis d'enfance aussi.

La seule personne qui s'inquiétait était son père, il ne comprenait pas qu'à son âge elle préfèrait vivre ainsi, il avait vu sa fille changer dès lors qu'elle était sortie avec le fils Lockwood.

Ce soir Caroline ferma son établissement vers 19 heures, et dès le rideau baissé, elle prit son vélo pour rentrer chez elle.

Sur la route, elle croisa deux amies d'enfance, les jumelles Pierce, Elena et Katherine les deux mauvaises filles de Whitefish, elles aimaient séduire et leur réputation faisait d'elles les putains du village.

Au même moment, elle fut littéralement renversée par un 4/4 qui avait fait un écart sur la petite route. Elle se retrouva dans le fossé sans dommages particuliers mais bien évidemment super furax.

La voiture s'arrêta net et le conducteur accourut pour venir en aide à sa victime.

Klaus Mikaelson et son féroce appétit pour le sexe opposé... Il avait furtivement quitté des yeux la route un bref instant pour admirer les deux jumelles aguicheuses sur le bord de la route et n'avait pas pu éviter la cycliste qu'il dépassait...

Catastrophé il avait arrêté son engin pour vérifier l'état de la victime et se précipiter vers elle, il ne fut pas déçu de l'accueil de Caroline Forbes!

-" merde... Est ce que ça va? Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu vous éviter!" Il était en panique.

-" pas pu m'éviter? Sérieux? Non mais j'hallucine! Il fait jour et mon vélo est rose bonbon! Comment je ne peux pas être plus visible!"

Caroline était furieuse, et sa colère empirait à entendre ricaner les deux Pierce, qui avaient été témoins de toute la scène. " si vous n'aviez pas regardé ces deux filles de joie là bas, vous m'auriez évitée et je ne serais pas là comme une idiote !" Elle hurlait en se relevant difficilement. Son top était déchiré, ce qui laissait apparaître une bonne partie de son soutien gorge et son jean était plein de terre, sans parler de l'état de ses cheveux.

-" laissez moi vous aider, je suis vraiment désolé!" Klaus était mal à l'aise car effectivement il avait merdé sur sa conduite. Par contre au fur et à mesure qu'il admirait sa victime, ses yeux surtout bloqués sur sa poitrine, il sentait une certaine excitation intérieure. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la redresser lorsqu'il se prit une gifle dont toute la ville aurait pu entendre le claquement sur sa joue mal rasée.

-" ne me touchez pas!"

-" non mais ça va pas, vous êtes cinglée ou quoi? " Klaus se frottait la joue rougie par le coup, pour soulager la douleur .

- " je vous interdis de poser vos mains sur moi!" Pleine de fureur, elle récupéra son vélo intacte malgré l'accident et de nouveau sur la selle pédala le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez elle et s'éloigner de ce type qu'elle considérait comme le pire des goujats.

Klaus resta figé un instant, mais où avait il atterri? Dans le trou du cul des États Unis, où les familles devaient se reproduire entre elles pour laisser des générations de cinglés comme le spécimen avec qui il venait juste d'être confronté. Il n'était pas croyant mais à ce moment précis, il se demanda si Dieu tout Puissant ne le punissait pas pour tous ces tueries de guerre. En deux minutes, cette furie lui avait hurlé dessus alors qu'il voulait l'aider et elle lui avait collé une gifle si puissante que même celles de son père,le patriarche Mikaelson qu'ils avaient recu à maintes reprises enfants, n'étaient que de simples claquettes à comparer.

Si toutes les femmes de cette contrée avaient ce tempérament, l'abstinence aurait raison de lui durant ces longs mois... non c'était inconcevable ... Il soupira fort et se sortit de l'esprit tout ce merdier, remonta dans son 4/4 et reprit le chemin que son GPS indiquait, sa nouvelle maison, Home sweet Home!

Arrivée chez elle, Caroline était dans un état lamentable, de la tête au pieds, elle était toujours en colère. Comment ce type, sorti de nulle part, avec ses airs de séducteur à deux balles et son accent anglais avait osé la renverser, ne pas la voir sur la route, et en plus la toucher. Elle ne supportait pas qu'un homme la touche, c'était comme une interminable torture qui la consumait doucement. La peur, l'humiliation, le traumatisme, voilà ce que ressentait Caroline lorsqu'un garçon la touchait.

Elle fut sortie de ses mauvaises pensées en entendant le bruit d'un moteur s'approcher, elle pensait à son père mais à cette heure il était encore au travail et il la prévenait s'il venait lui rendre visite.

Elle sortit de chez elle et resta bouche bée de surprise mêlée de colère lorsqu'elle aperçut l'engin qui l'avait percutée quelques instants plus tôt!

-" non mais c'est pas vrai! " elle attendit qu'il coupe le moteur et descende de la voiture pour se ruer vers l'intrus " vous m'avez suivie en plus? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?dégagez de chez moi où je vais chercher mon fusil!"

Klaus ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la furie blonde qui l'avait agressé alors qu'il voulait juste l'aider, il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura:

-" toi là haut, tu m'en veux vraiment... Promis j'irais prier tous les dimanche si tu me libères de ce putain de cauchemar " puis il se tourna vers Caroline, qui pointait son doigt vers lui, tel un courroux.

-" pourquoi vous m'avez suivie?"

-" quoi je ne vous ai pas suivi, c'est mon GPS" quand il vit la blonde froncer les sourcils, il reprit vite ses explications" enfin je veux dire c'est le chalet qu'on m'a loué qui est ici, enfin merde arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne vous ai pas suivie!... Vous habitez ici?" Klaus n'attendit pas la réponse de Caroline pour se dire intérieurement que ce serait tous les jours qu'il irait allumer un cierge en signe d'allégeance divine si Dieu le débarrassait de cette cinglée!

-" on vous a loué l'ancien chalet du pasteur Young? Qui on? "

-" l'ancien chalet du pasteur ? " aie ça il ne s'y attendait pas ce n'était pas un bon signe!" Ok... Bon et donc vous habitez ici?" Il espérait qu'elle soit juste de passage, peut être une femme de ménage de ses nouveaux voisins, il espérait sans grande conviction...

-" j'y crois pas... Approchez vous une seule fois de mon territoire et je vous promets que je plomberai vos fesses." Sur ces paroles elle rentra dans son chalet, les poings serrés...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oulala mais quel engouement pour cette histoire, merci mes suiveuses habituelles et bienvenue aux nouvelles._**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

**_Justine : my Famous Justine, je suis ravie de voir que cette fic te plaît, je pense que ce chapitre va beaucoup te faire rire... J'aime tes reviews alors ne m'abandonnes pas :)_**

**_Analissa: mais ma biche toi aussi toujours présente, j'aime aussi tes reviews. Mais en soldat oui ça lui va bien et le rend encore plus hot! Oui rien à voir avec l'autre fic mais il faut savoir se renouveler._**

**_Xxlegende automne : merci pour le compliment j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire._**

**_Megane: ça va s'arranger peut être ou pas, gardes en tête le Kloraline quand même. Merci pour ton message_**

**_Mercis à celles qui ont des comptes et dont je réponds par pm._**

**_Bonne lecture ._**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Klaus n'en revenait pas. Après un premier contact avec les autochtones de Whitefish, pour le moins exceptionnel, les soucis s'accumulaient pour lui. Six mois à habiter en face d'une certes magnifique créature, mais psychopathe agressive, dans une maison où le précédent locataire était un pasteur, en tant que garde forestier... Il en regrettait sa probable incarcération dans l'enceinte d'une prison militaire.  
Le chalet avait gardé la décoration de l'ancien locataire, des chapelets au mur, ainsi que des tableaux d'icônes chrétiennes, le mobilier était protégé de grands draps blancs et poussiéreux, la maison devait être inhabitée depuis pas mal de temps.  
La première chose qu'il fit après avoir fait le tour des pièces fut de débarrasser tous les meubles de leur protection. En plein ménage, il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son portable.

-" Général Douglas! ... Je vous déteste!" Le ton de l'échange était donné, il en voulait toujours autant à son supérieur pour l'avoir mis dans une situation aussi merdique.

-" oui bonsoir aussi Mikaelson. Alors bien arrivé à destination? Comment s'est passé le voyage et l'insertion?"

-" une vraie aventure ce voyage, en plus escorté par un fédéral depuis l'aéroport. Je m'attendais à récupérer une voiture de location et venir ici directement mais tout est plein de surprise depuis le début! Et l'insertion, comment vous dire, je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour la décrire, les habitants ici sont complètement siphonnés." Klaus ne cachait pas sa colère.

-" oh vous savez c'est le genre d'endroit où il faut s'intégrer doucement et avec sympathie, ce dont vous manquez cruellement Mikaelson, mettez de l'eau dans votre vin et évitez les provocations, tout ira bien"

-" éviter les provocations? Je me suis fait littéralement agressé alors que je voulais apporter de l'aide à une... une cinglée ... Douglas, votre ami Gilbert s'est foutu de moi, il m'a trouvé une place de garde forestier et je dois me farcir un bouquin de huit cents pages, un pavé pour apprendre tous ces conneries de végétaux... Et l'apothéose c'est mon nouveau chez moi... Je me croirais dans une église évangéliste, j'appréhende les habitants venir ici pour me raconter leurs putains de péchés... Douglas, je vous le répète, JE VOUS DÉTESTE" pendant qu'il conversait avec son supérieur, Klaus appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce, la nuit commençant peu à peu à tomber. " ah putain de merde c'est pas vrai!"

-" calmez vous Klaus, que faites vous de votre sang froid de militaire?"

-" je ne suis plus un militaire, grâce à vous! Il n'y a même pas d'électricité... Ils vivent comme au moyen âge en plus, merde c'est impossible Douglas, écoutez je rentre demain matin, non cette nuit, je vais rouler toute la nuit s'il le faut jusqu'à Fort Lauderdale, je veux faire de la prison, foutez moi dans une cellule de six mètres carrés , qu'importe je me casse d'ici! "

-" non c'est hors de question! Vous êtes un militaire dans l'âme et le serez toujours, ça suffit, vous n'avez pas le choix ni le droit de reculer. Vous avez durant vos missions dormi en campements dehors sous le risque de bombardements et d'attaques terroristes, vous pouvez donc passer six mois de votre vie, dans des conditions de spartiates. Prenez sur vous et équipez vous de bougies... Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un rendez vous avec un officier. Mikaelson encore une fois PRENEZ SUR VOUS!"

Klaus ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son supérieur, trop en colère.  
Pas d'électricité, pourtant il y avait des interrupteurs et après vérification, le chauffe eau était électrique... Pas de lumière pas d'eau chaude... Il devrait régler cela demain en ville, l'accueillante ville de Whitefish, super!

Il se décida malgré un tas de pours et de contres dans sa tête, d'aller demander à sa nouvelle voisine, où il pourrait se renseigner pour régler son problème de courant.

Dehors il entendait les hurlements des loups, cela ne le rassurait pas, il n'avait pas d'arme ici et même si Klaus Mikaelson avait les capacités de vaincre à mains nus n'importe quel ennemi, les animaux sauvages avaient des attributs naturels assez puissants pour l'éventrer.  
Peu rassuré, il se présenta devant le chalet de la belle blonde et frappa discrètement à sa porte, tout en regardant de gauche à droite, anticipant la moindre attaque animale.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit vêtue de son pyjama rose ce qui fit sourire Klaus, sans surprise, elle fronça des sourcils mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Klaus commença le dialogue:

-" écoutez je... je suis désolé de vous déranger, je ne voulais pas mais j'ai un problème et je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider mais en fait vu que vous avez l'air encore super en pétard contre moi, et encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, je veux dire de vous avoir renversée, je suis d'accord si je n'avais pas ..regarder les deux filles sur le bord de la route je vous aurais évitée... Et je suis désolé de vous avoir pris par la taille, je voulais juste vous aider à vous relever, j'avais pas de mauvaises intentions... pourtant de là à me gifler... Enfin bref... Oubliez, je vais me débrouiller... Excusez moi je n'aurais pas dû passer vous voir" il se retourna et prit la direction de sa nouvelle maison, puis fit volte face, étonné que la blonde l'interpelle.

-" hey! J'étais dans mon lit et je ne me suis pas levée pour rien! C'est quoi votre problème? " le ton était donné, elle était bien évidemment encore en colère après lui mais avait un minimum de savoir vivre.

-" huh? ... Problème d'électricité..." Il orienta sa tête pour vérifier à l'intérieur de chez elle " vous avez l'air d'avoir du jus chez vous, donc il y a des équipements d'alimentation... Ouf ça me rassure... Mais je n'ai pas de courant chez moi."

-" des équipements d'alimentation? Évidemment que nous avons l'électricité! Mais vous débarquez d'où sérieux? ." Elle se mit à rire et Klaus fut subjugué par son sourire. Il la regarda niaisement et elle s'aperçut tout de suite du changement d'attitude, mode séduction de son voisin, elle reprit son air d'hargneuse " le compteur a dû être coupé depuis la mort du pasteur, vous n'aurez juste qu'à contacter la compagnie d'énergie demain pour qu'il remette le courant."

-" oh ok merci... mais c'est en ville, je dois y aller ou bien vous avez les coordonnées où je peux les joindre? Je suis désolé mais en fait je n'ai plus beaucoup de batterie sur mon téléphone et si je vais sur le net pour chercher je vais bouffer du jus et je n'en aurais plus, d'ici qu'on me rebranche... Déjà je vais me prendre un douche froide ce soir, en espérant que l'eau ne soit pas coupée non plus... Enfin ça c'est pas votre problème je suppose"

-" effectivement ce n'est pas mon problème... " elle soupira et reprit " ok attendez je vais vous trouver le numéro de la compagnie d'énergie." Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et Klaus resta immobile l'air idiot.

Caroline avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, elle n'était pas trop rassuré d'avoir un homme derrière sa porte, à cette heure tardive, pourtant chez elle, elle était plutôt en sécurité, un fusil posé sur la cheminée et un petit animal de compagnie plutôt impressionnant, petit car bébé, impressionnant car sauvage.

-" hey Nalah, soit discrète bébé, on ne connait pas notre nouveau voisin, c'est peut être un de ces chasseurs encore..." La petite louve, la regarda profitant des caresses de sa maîtresse et ne fit aucun bruit.

La blonde chercha rapidement un post-it et nota les coordonnées de la compagnie d'énergie de la ville pour Klaus ainsi que quelques bougies. Elle posa les yeux sur son louveteau bien installé sur le tapis devant la cheminée avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte.

-" voilà, je vous ai noté le numéro et l'adresse, ils sont assez rapide en général, du moins pour les locaux. Dites leur que vous venez de ma part, sinon ils vont vous faire poireauter plusieurs jours... Et je peux vous dépanner de bougies aussi, c'est tout ce que j'ai ..." Elle lui tendit le tout et Klaus lui effleura les doigts en récupérant les bougies, Caroline gênée retira vite sa main malgré l'électricité qu'elle avait ressenti par ce simple contact.

-" merci beaucoup j'apprécie... Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à votre aide, finalement vous êtes charmante..." Plaisanta t-il.

-" je veux surtout éviter que vous veniez me demander de recharger votre téléphone ou de vous laisser prendre votre douche chez moi!" Décidément Caroline Forbes n'aimait pas l'attitude de son nouveau voisin, charmante, il avait dit, quel crétin pensait elle.

Klaus perdit son sourire mais préféra ne pas relever ou surenchérir, après tout elle l'avait aidé et elle n'était pas obligée. Il répartit d'où il venait avant de se retourner une dernière fois:

-" oh et c'est quoi votre nom?... Je veux dire si je dois leur dire que je viens de votre part..."

-" Forbes!" Elle ferma sa porte sans attendre une réplique du jeune homme.

-" ok Forbes, mademoiselle Forbes, enchanté beauté moi c'est Klaus Mikaelson..." Murmura t-il en quittant la propriété de la blonde...

* * *

Klaus en rentrant, prit sa douche froide et se décida par commencer à décrocher toutes ces chretienneries du mur, à la lueur de bougies que sa voisine lui avait donné, sans rien demander en plus, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, cinglée mais avec le sens du service, pensait il!  
Elle était quand même canon, avec un charme particulier, rien avoir avec les jumelles qu'il avait croisé en arrivant, elles étaient belles et très tentantes, d'ailleurs espérait les revoir bientôt, mais mademoiselle Forbes avait quelque chose en plus, malheureusement son caractère, son caractère faisait d'elle une fille insupportable qui finirait par le pousser à bout s'ils continuaient à se confronter.

Il finit par aller se coucher très tard, dehors les loups hurlaient et Klaus eut l'idée de se procurer un fusil dès demain en retournant en ville, pour parer à toute éventualité d'une attaque.

Le lendemain, Klaus fut réveillé par des coups incessants à sa porte. Il regarda dans le gaz, sa montre, sept heures, il était sept heures du matin, merde qui venait chez lui à cette heure, il pensa vite à mademoiselle Forbes, il n'y avait qu'elle qui le connaissait ici, il se leva rapidement, avant d'ouvrir il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir voir son apparence et enfila un jean.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit avec un grand sourire charmeur, s'attendant à voir la beauté blonde, il se figea car devant lui se tenait un homme d'âge mûr, habillé comme un campeur.

-" Mr Mikaelson? Bonjour je suis Bill Forbes, le chef des gardes forestiers, je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue et me présenter à mon nouveau membre de l'équipe."

-" oui Klaus Mikaelson " le jeune homme serra la main que son nouveau responsable lui tendit. " enchanté... Bill Forbes... Forbes comme la voisine?"

-" ah vous avez déjà fait connaissance de ma fille, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été trop rude avec vous, elle est parfois surprenante " lui fit l'homme en plaisantant.

-" oui surprenante effectivement... donc vous êtes mon nouveau chef? Je suis désolé, on ne m'a pas dit quand est ce qu'exactement je devais commencer..." Klaus était un peu embarrassé, qu'est ce que Bill savait de lui, était il au courant de sa mission et de qui l'avait envoyé ici?

-" oui c'est toujours pareil avec le ministère de l'agriculture, toujours un fouillis ces bureaucrates. Prenez le temps de vous installer y'a pas de problème, alors vous venez de Californie? Vous savez s'occuper d'un parc public d'une métropole n'a rien à voir avec un grand parc naturel sauvage, je suis étonné qu'une personne comme vous nous ait été envoyée"

-"oui j'ai été puni..." Murmura entre ces dents Klaus " je ne sais pas non plus mais les ordres dans l'administration vous savez comme vous dites c'est le fouillis" reprit il.

-" c'est sur. Bon j'espère que vous êtes bien installé, le pasteur est mort il y a deux mois et la maison n'a pas été habitée depuis. "

-" oui je suis au courant, votre fille m'a prévenue enfin à propos de l'ancien occupant des lieux... Je n'ai pas l'électricité donc la première chose que je vais faire ce matin c'est régler ce souci"

-" Caroline et le pasteur Young s'entendaient bien, j'espère que vos relations seront cordiales, entre voisins c'est important." il salua Klaus puis se rendit chez sa fille en face.

Klaus ferma la porte et fut soulagé que le chef des gardes forestiers ne se doute de rien, de plus cet homme était assez sympathique et accueillant sous ses airs de bûcheron, il n'en revenait pas que la furie qu'il avait comme voisine soit sa fille. Caroline... il aimait beaucoup ce prénom. Mais il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur elle. C'était avant tout une cinglée bornée et impulsive, mais une magnifique cinglée, bornée et impulsive...

* * *

Caroline partait comme tous les matins de la semaine vers neuf heures pour prévoir une ouverture de son bar une heure après. Elle avait ses habitudes. Et depuis qu'elle avait sauvé un bébé loup dont la mère juste après avoir mise bas avait été abattue, tous les jours avant de partir travailler, elle amenait pendant une bonne heure en ballade sa petite Nalah, là où le domaine était le plus isolé, à l'abri des regards et des chasseurs. Le problème c'est que ce matin, pour la première fois, elle prit son bébé loup dans les bras, dans une couverture pour éviter que son nouveau voisin découvre sa petite protégée. Son père venait de lui expliquer que Mikaelson était le nouveau garde forestier, remplaçant de Matt Donovan, mais elle n'avait aucune confiance. Elle le trouvait même très louche, séduisant mais très louche.

Au même moment où elle sortit de sa maison, Klaus la vit par la fenêtre, non il ne l'espionnait pas, peut être un peu...  
Il leva les sourcils, stupéfait de la voir tenir précieusement une couverture avec quelque chose qui bougeait. Un bébé? Elle était maman, déduit il tout de suite, mais où était le mari alors? Pourtant elle avait le même nom que son père... Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur elle, cette beauté était une vraie énigme. D'un autre côté, qu'est ce que cela pouvait faire qu'elle soit une mère de famille, pas mariée. Le père de son enfant et elle étaient juste fiancés pensa t-il, cela se faisait de plus en plus, pourtant ici ils avaient l'air de vivre de façon traditionnelle... Il la regardait se diriger à l'opposé de la route... Merde elle allait dans le bois, allait elle se débarrasser de son bébé, non impossible... Quoiqu'elle était cinglée... La curiosité de Klaus était au maximum, et il décida de suivre discrètement la suspecte, c'était un soldat, le camouflage pour ne pas être repéré, il connaissait.

Caroline libéra sa louve lorsqu'elle fut assez loin de sa maison, loin du regard de son voisin.

-" allez bébé, tu peux te défouler maintenant..." Le louveteau se mit à courir en remuant la queue, heureux de se défouler enfin.

Klaus derrière un arbre, suivait la scène bouche bée, un chiot, elle cachait un chiot... Elle était encore plus dingue qu'il ne pensait. Mais une part de lui était soulagé que ce ne soit pas un enfant. Elle paraissait si jeune en plus. Il s'était fait tout un film sur elle.  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées, par le bébé loup qui tirait sur le bas de son pantalon en grognant. Merde c'est quoi ce chiot avec des dents déjà bien acérées? A priori ce n'était pas que des végétaux, qu'il était ignorant.

-" argh lâches moi sale clébard!" Klaus secouait sa jambe pour se dégager de la bête sans succès, elle tenait fermement la cheville du soldat, et déjà avait perforé sa peau.

-" Nalah? Oh mon dieu!" Caroline affolée se rua vers les cris masculins qui la fit sursauter.  
Lorsqu'elle vit sa louve agresser son nouveau voisin, elle paniqua. Elle appela le loup sans succès, la bête ne voulait pas lâcher sa prise.

-" Nalah bébé, s'il te plaît lâches, lâches!" Elle tira fort l'animal par la peau de la nuque et réussit à le séparer du soldat. " shhh calmes toi maintenant, elle libéra la bête qui partit courir plus loin.

-" non mais c'est quoi comme race votre chien? Il m'a déchiqueté la cheville." Klaus était en colère, le sang s'était propagé sur le tissu, la douleur il pouvait gérer il avait eu pire mais se faire attaquer par un chiot, c'était une situation ahurissante.

-" mon chien? " Caroline leva ses sourcils de surprise, quelle chance elle avait d'avoir en face d'elle l'idiot du village pensa t-elle, un garde forestier qui ne fait pas la différence entre un chien et un loup? Sérieux?

-" oui votre chien, c'est bien le votre, ne mentez pas je vous ai vu partir avec, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous cachiez cette bête enragée dans une couverture... Oh putain dites moi que votre clébard est vacciné"

-" vous m'avez vu le cacher sous une couverture? " cette fois ce fut Caroline qui se mit dans une colère noire " sérieusement, vous m'espionnez en plus? Mais c'est quoi votre problème?"

-" je... Non ... Je ... J'étais devant ma fenêtre quand je vous ai vu sortir et vous diriger dans le bois, je ne vous espionnais pas, vous vous croyez le centre du monde... Mais vous êtes complètement tarée c'est clair "

-" répétez encore une fois que je suis cinglée, et je rappelles mon lo... Chien pour qu'il s'attaque à l'autre jambe!"

-"faites et je le tue dès que je me serais procuré un fusil " Klaus devenait menaçant avec elle, elle l'avait poussé à bout " et arrêtez de me provoquer, parce que ça finira mal."

Caroline se figea, effrayé qu'il puisse s'en prendre à son petit protégé. Elle respira fort pour se calmer et d'un ton moins agressif, elle s'adressa à lui:

-" non ne lui faites pas de mal... Écoutez on peut trouver un arrangement ... Juste ne vous en prenez pas à elle"

Klaus vit son malaise et s'adoucit:

-" un arrangement? Je ne veux pas d'un arrangement, je veux savoir si votre bestiole est vaccinée ? "

-" elle est trop petite pour avoir sa première dose de vaccin mais je vous promets qu'elle n'a aucune maladie, s'il vous plaît ne lui faites rien... Vengez vous sur moi mais pas sur elle."

-" huh... Ok mais à une condition, je dois désinfecter et je n'ai rien chez moi, je suppose que vous avez un nécessaire de premiers secours chez vous? " Klaus était un peu déstabilisé du soudain changement d'humeur de Caroline, elle paraissait tendue et affolée de savoir qu'il puisse tuer son animal.

-" d'accord" soupira t-elle.

Caroline appela son louveteau et la récupéra dans ses bras, Klaus gardait une certaine distance et la suivit jusqu'aux chalets.

-" venez, entrez et asseyez vous sur le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi vous désinfecter" elle lui dit en arrivant devant sa porte.

-" vous me laissez entrer? Je pensais plutôt à ce que vous me donniez ce dont j'ai besoin et rentrer me soigner chez moi."

-" la moindre des choses est que je m'en occupe mais si vous préférez le faire, ok... Attendez là je reviens avec tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour nettoyer la plaie." Caroline n'insista pas, après tout cela l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à soigner ce type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

-" non je ... je veux bien un peu d'aide mais je suis surpris c'est tout" elle était déjà rentrée chez elle mais avait laissé la porte ouverte. Il se faufila dans la maison de la belle et ses narines furent agréablement titillées par l'odeur florale qui émanait de la pièce, cette douce odeur féminine, son parfum embaumait sa maison et Klaus se sentit tout à coup transporté. Il s'installa sur le canapé en velours très confortable, et souleva le bas de son jean taché de sang pour voir les dégâts, le tissu collait à sa peau blessée et ça tirait, il serra les dents lorsqu'il vit ce que cette crapule de Nalah était paisiblement installée sur son tapis devant la cheminée.

-"toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre, tu as de la chance que je trouve ta maîtresse mignonne... Mais si tu recommences je te tords le cou! "

Caroline se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence, ses joues avaient pris quelques couleurs en entendant les paroles de Klaus.

-" tenez, je vous ai préparé une trousse avec tout le nécessaire de premiers soins, vous pouvez la garder j'ai tout un arsenal chez moi."

-" merci, en fait j'aimerais bien que vous m'aidiez, enfin si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis parce que vous êtes du genre à changer d'avis..." Caroline fronça des sourcils mais laissa couler, elle ne voulait pas d'un nouveau conflit vis à vis de son bébé loup. " je n'arrive pas à décoller le tissu de la morsure, le sang a séché "

-" bon il va falloir soit enlever complètement votre pantalon soit que je déchire tout le bas à partir du genoux, ce sera plus pratique, quelle idée de porter des jeans aussi moulants, je veux dire vous n'avez pas vraiment la tenue d'un garde forestier"

-" d'habitude, je porte des treillis... Je veux dire avant de venir travailler ici, où j'ai été muté, j'étais gardien dans un parc public en Californie, je trouvais la tenue plus adéquate, ici je ne sais pas trop comment m'habiller" Klaus parlait vraiment fringues avec elle?

-" il y a une boutique de vêtements en ville, vous trouverez certainement des choses plus adaptés, les treillis c'est très bien pour ici aussi... Peu importe! alors votre jean, je coupe ou vous l'enlevez?"

-" c'est un Levis, hors de question de le mutiler" il se leva et déboutonna son jean pour le retirer, Caroline tourna la tête pour ne pas le regarder, ce qui fit sourire le soldat. " c'est bon je suis décent vous pouvez regarder maintenant" plaisanta t-il mais comme elle ne souriait pas, il souffla et attendit qu'elle soigne sa blessure.

-" il ne m'a pas loupé votre cabaud! Sérieux c'est quoi cette race de chien, c'est un chiot vous m'avez dit? Il a des dents de vampires c'est hallucinant." Il n'en revenait pas qu'une petite créature comme ça puisse lui avoir autant saccagé sa cheville.

-" Nalah, elle s'appelle Nalah, pas cabaud ou clébard ... C'est ... C'est un croisé, elle n'a pas de race particulière." Elle répondit à son voisin tout en nettoyant la plaie " c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très joli votre blessure ... je suis désolée... Pourtant si vous ne m'aviez pas suivie..."

-" ok tords partagés... "

-" vous avez l'air de plutôt bien supporter la douleur, l'alcool ne vous brûle pas Mr Mikaelson?"

-" non... Caroline " elle leva les yeux pour le fixer intensément puis retourna son regard sur la cheville. " j'ai un gros degré de tolérance de la douleur, ça va"

Elle posa un bandage et lui fit signe de remettre son pantalon, elle se retourna encore le temps qu'il l'enfile.

-" merci pour votre aide, j'apprécie... Est ce que je pourrais repasser pour le contrôle et le changement de pansement?" Plaisanta t-il. Il tentait par l'humour de la dérider un peu, plus il passait du temps avec elle et plus il appréciait sa présence. Et son parfum était juste enivrant.

-" ma maison n'est pas un hospice!"

-" je plaisantais, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas une infirmière. Vous travaillez ?" Klaus essayait une approche plutot tactique pour en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

-" je tiens le bar de la ville. Et parfois j'aide mon père."

-" il y a un bar en ville, intéressant!"

-" je ne pense pas que ce soit le même genre de bar que vous fréquentez là d'où vous venez, mais vous aurez la chance d'y revoir les jumelles Pierce... Celles que vous admiriez le jour où vous m'avez renversée."

-" oh c'était minable de ma part, je suis encore désolé pour cet accident."

-" et bien disons que nous sommes quitte à présent Mr Mikaelson!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Caroline derrière son comptoir, finissait de noter sur son carnet, les quelques points à aborder pour sa réunion mensuelle.

Elle organisait régulièrement des assemblées pour échanger et débattre sur l'écologie et prévoir des actions anti chasseurs. Elle défendait une cause difficile dans un état ou le lobby des chasseurs avait la main mise sur tout. Le Maire et ses administrés étaient les ennemis de Caroline et de son groupe.

Elle manifestait régulièrement devant les fenêtres de la mairie afin de provoquer une prise de conscience sans grand succès mais cela suffisait pour médiatiser sa cause.

Nous étions samedi et ce soir elle avait prévu une réunion après la fermeture de son établissement.

Avant de baisser le rideau, elle fut surprise de voir son voisin entrer dans le bar.

-" bonsoir Caroline."

-" Mr Mikaelson! J'allais fermer... Vous savez ici tout ferme à dix neuf heures même le samedi soir!"

-" oh et je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'exception pour votre nouveau voisin " il lui sourit puis continua " euh je peux vous demander une faveur?"

-" ça dépend! Mais si votre faveur est de vous autoriser à boire un verre avant que je ferme, je suis d'accord si vous ne traînais pas... J'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes"

-" un whisky alors, merci Caroline, et si vous pouviez m'appeler Klaus, entre voisins on pourrait peut être même se tutoyer? Non"

-" voisins ne veut pas dire amis. " elle lui tendit son verre, l'air mauvais.

-"ok je croyais que nous étions quitte? "

-" oui et alors? À propos comment va votre cheville Monsieur Mikaelson?" Elle insista sur son nom, il était hors de question de se familiariser avec lui.

-" mieux merci Mademoiselle Forbes!" Klaus n'en revenait pas du comportement que la blonde avait avec lui " je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi borné, à̀ part ma sœur peut être"

-" bon écoutez... " elle se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à côté " moi aussi j'ai une faveur à vous demander..." Elle tapait ses mains sur le zinc, un peu gênée par sa proximité avec Klaus " je... je voudrais que cela reste entre nous, si quelqu'un apprenait que j'ai un lo... un chien qui a agressé un homme, on lui ferait du mal et ... j'aurais des problèmes...je voudrais éviter ... "

-" Caroline... c'est bon je ne dirais rien... Tous les jours des chiens mordent des passants, c'est pas pour autant qu'on les euthanasie. Pourquoi vous flippez autant?"

-" parce que je ne vous connais pas et vous seriez en droit de porter plainte contre moi..."

-" ce serait idiot de ma part alors que tout ce que je souhaite c'est faire plus ample connaissance avec vous " il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et la fixa du regard, Klaus Mikaelson en mode séducteur avait enclenché son plan d'attaque.

Elle recula instinctivement et sentit ses joues chauffer. Ils furent surpris par une jeune fille qui entra dans le bar.

-" hey Bonnie! " Caroline accueillit son amie avec le sourire, soulagée de couper court au rapprochement de son voisin. " tu es enfin là!"

-" Care, tu m'as trop manquée cette semaine " les deux amies se sautèrent au cou sous les yeux médusés du soldat.

Klaus soupira, il comprit pourquoi la blonde était si hargneuse avec lui et n'avait pas l'air de succomber à son charme, charme qui en général les faisait toutes tomber, Caroline Forbes préférait les filles.

Dégouté,il finit cul sec son verre et s'excusa auprès des filles, sortit un billet de dix dollars pour régler sa consommation.

-" Caroline, merci pour ce verre avant la fermeture, gardez la monnaie... Mesdemoiselles" il les salua et sortit de l'établissement.

-" Care? C'est qui ce beau mec qui t'appelle par ton prénom? Il est super canon dis moi!"

-" le nouveau garde forestier et mon nouveau voisin, il a emménagé dans le vieux chalet du pasteur. Canon oui mais c'est le genre de mec séducteur sûr de son charme et qui doit se taper tout ce qui bouge... Il en pince je crois pour les jumelles."

-" tout le monde en pince pour ces deux garces, ça m'énerve!"

-" hmm... Ce qui me gêne avec lui c'est qu'il a fait la connaissance de Nalah, d'ailleurs j'ai halluciné il croit que c'est un chien... J'ai pas compris mais bon je préfère ça car si cela se trouve il est plus du camp des Lockwood que du notre. Parce que je le trouve louche... " Caroline ne cachait pas sa suspicion envers son nouveau voisin " Nalah l'a attaqué et j'ai peur des conséquences."

-" oh mon dieu! Écoutes si tu as besoin de la cacher quelque temps je peux la prendre avec moi et la faire garder par ma grand mère la semaine quand je suis à la fac."

-" non tu sais bien qu'elle n'écoute que moi, et puis c'est ma responsabilité et tu sais que c'est illégal, si les autorités apprennent que je garde un loup, je risque la prison."

-" je sais Care, mais ce mec il a l'air assez sympa. Et vraiment mignon et cet accent, il n'est pas américain "

-" Bonnie Bonnie, tu n'as pas assez de tous les étudiants que tu côtoies tous les jours "

-" si t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je pensais plutôt à toi."

Caroline perdit son sourire et son amie s'en aperçut de suite

-" excuses moi Care, je ... Je n'aurais pas dû!"

-" ça va Bonnie mais n'en parlons plus d'accord?! Les autres vont arriver, aides moi s'il te plaît à rapprocher les tables."

* * *

Klaus rentra un peu penaud et lorsqu'il s'approcha de son véhicule, il vit affalée le capot du 4/4 l'une des jumelles Pierce qui l'attendait. Elle portait une mini jupe et une chemise ouverte pour découvrir son décolleté plongeant, son air aguicheur ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

-" mademoiselle!"

-" Elena Pierce" elle tendit la main pour se présenter avec un large sourire

-" hmm... Klaus Mikaelson" le soldat laissa agir son charme car la jeune fille semblait plutôt ouverte, il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour une bise.

-" oui je sais, le nouveau garde forestier... Je voulais me présenter personnellement, vous êtes charmant..."

Après quelques échanges formels, il accepta son invitation de la suivre chez elle, il était tellement frustré de ne pas plaire à sa voisine, qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

* * *

-" j'ai retrouvé encore des pièges dans le parc. Ces putains de braconniers ne respectent pas les règles, la faune de Whitefish est protégée. Il va falloir passer à l'étape supérieure. " fit le garde forestier en colère.

-" que veux tu qu'on fasse Jeremy, le maire achète les autorités, et personne ne nous croit. "

-" il faut filmer et poster sur les réseaux sociaux. Il faut les confronter et aller plus haut. Ils chassent une espèce en voie de disparition, et on doit découvrir pourquoi! Y'a quelque chose de louche, les corps des animaux disparaissent au lieu d'être transportés au centre d'incinération."

-" oui et bien Matt avait suivi l'un de ses camions et regardez où il a fini!" remarqua Stefan, un autre garde.

-" thèse du suicide mon cul! On vengera sa mort" Jeremy était le plus virulent.

-" il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi. Il faut rester sur des actions pacifiques sinon on finira comme lui."

-" Caroline, tu as rencontré le nouveau garde forestier, tu crois qu'il peut être de notre côté?"

-" non... je ne crois pas... Il me parait douteux, je ne le sens pas... Enfin j'en sais rien mais je préfère qu'on ne l'enrôle pas la dedans."

-" je vais me poster cette nuit vers la rivière avec une caméra et surveiller les environs."

-" ok avec Bonnie demain nous irons enlever le maximum de pièges " conclut Caroline.

La réunion de ce soir se voulait centrée sur le massacre des loups.

Bill Forbes restait silencieux. La confrontation entre les écolos et leur ennemis avaient pris une tournure dangereuse depuis la mort de Matt Donovan. Dorénavant il avait peur pour sa fille, son unique bébé. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, il ne pouvait pas perdre Caroline. Il n'avait pas plus confiance en Klaus Mikaelson pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Il devrait s'entretenir avec lui, il était le voisin de sa fille, il fallait qu'il sache du quel côté il était.

* * *

Klaus rentra assez tard chez lui, il était hors de question pour lui de passer toute la nuit chez la jumelle Pierce. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et il avait lâché toute sa frustration. Il aurait préféré avoir la jolie blonde dans ses bras, malheureusement malgré ses fantasmes, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Sur la route, il croisa justement Caroline en vélo qui rentrait également chez elle. Il klaxonna et s'arrêta à son niveau.

-" Caroline, vous voulez que je vous ramène... Il fait nuit, on ne sait jamais vous pourriez vous faire renverser!" Plaisanta t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-" non merci, et puis comme vous m'avez vu je ne risque pas d'accident cette fois!... j'ai l'habitude et je risque certainement plus avec vous que seule!" Décidément la blonde évitait tout ce qui tournait autour de son séduisant voisin.

-" vous me détestez vraiment, je vois... Je voulais juste vous rendre service... S'il vous plaît laissez moi vous ramener. Je suis au courant qu'un gars, le garde forestier s'est fait tuer pas loin, cela me rassurait de vous savoir en sécurité rapidement chez vous. "

-" comment êtes vous au courant de cette histoire? Il s'est suicidé ... " Caroline suspecta tout de suite le soldat, comment savait il que c'était un assassinat.

-" huh... Je... J'ai entendu les rumeurs c'est tout, mais peut être que ce ne sont que des spéculations...quoiqu'il en soit j'insiste pour vous ramener. .. Et si vous refusez car vous êtes très têtue, je vous suivrais derrière en voiture jusqu'à chez nous!"

-" jusqu'à chez nous?"

-" oui enfin vous avez compris..."

-" bon ok!" Elle capitula et Klaus descendit de la voiture pour mettre son vélo dans le coffre. Puis il ouvrit la portière côté passager pour la laisser monter.

-" votre réunion a fini tard! " Klaus demanda les yeux fixés sur la route

-" oui et vous rentrez bien tard aussi, vous commencez à vous familiariser avec la ville?"

-" hmm oui, j'ai fait connaissance avec une des jumelles, charmante rencontre et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer " Le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres se suffisait, le soldat se rappelait de sa session sexuelle avec Elena Pierce. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il cache à sa voisine sa petite aventure, après tout il n'avait aucune chance avec elle au vu de ses préférences pour les femmes, se disait il. Pourtant quand il l'a regarda pour jauger sa réaction, il vit l'expression de son visage qu'il ne comprit pas, elle semblait déçue.

-" oh et bien tant mieux pour vous" elle tenta de prendre une posture plus naturelle sans montrer le moindre désappointement.

-" vous semblez déçue?"

-" moi... non... non pas du tout, si vous aimez les filles de ce genre... enfin je veux dire qui partagent leur lit avec tous les hommes du village... enfin, désolé cela ne me regarde pas... "

-" et bien disons que les engagements et moi. Ça va pas trop ensemble... Et vous c'est quoi votre type de ...hmm... Filles?"

-" pardon? " Caroline fronçait les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas sa question" type de filles?"

-" oh y'a pas de problème, je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert, je me suis bien rendu compte que vous ... enfin que vous préféreriez les filles... Y'a pas de honte à être lesbienne, à notre époque c'est banal."

Caroline était sciée. Ce garçon n'avait aucun sens du discernement. Il croyait que Nalah était un chien et maintenant que la blonde était homosexuelle. Elle entra dans son jeu car pour tout avouer, cet abruti la faisait rire.

-" et comment vous avez deviné cela?"

-" et bien, pour être franc, je n'ai pas l'air d'attirer votre attention, malgré mon charme et puis quand j'ai vu votre petite amie, j'ai compris."

-" ma petite amie?... " Caroline levait les yeux, totalement sidérée " qu'importe je vous trouve prétentieux de croire que votre charme peut faire tomber toutes les filles... Parce qu'entre nous vous savez les jumelles Pierce ne sont pas une référence... Elles prennent tous les hommes intéressés"

-" touché! Ça fait mal ça!" Plaisanta t-il " mais de toute évidence cela me convient, je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à vouloir m'engager... Et vous c'est sérieux avec votre amie?. "

-" pas vos oignons!"

-" oh allez Miss Forbes, entre nous... "

-" ok sérieusement! Dites moi, vous avez fait des séjours en psychiatrie ou quelque chose comme ça?" Caroline ne jouait plus, elle commençait à être excédée de l'insistance de Klaus.

-" quoi? Pourquoi cette question?"

-" parce que je crois que vous avez un grain! Sérieusement arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote! Je ne suis pas plus lesbienne que vous êtes garde forestier!"

Klaus fronça des sourcils, comment savait elle qu'il n'était pas réellement garde forestier, que savait elle de plus surtout, et quoi elle n'était pas lesbienne... Il regretta vite de lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec la jumelle, c'était mort avec elle maintenant!

-" bien sur je suis garde forestier, enfin ok j'ai quelques lacunes parce que je gardais un jardin public cent fois moins étendu que ce parc, et disons qu'à mon ancien poste j'avais reçu du piston mais je n'ai pas de formation particulière juste l'expérience" il espérait qu'elle se satisfasse de cette version, elle avait l'air maline alors il préféra la mettre dans la confidence sur son incompétence ici.

-" l'expérience? " elle leva les yeux mais sembla le croire.

-" oui mais je faisais plus le gendarme quand les gens ne respectaient pas les règles de fréquentation. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre les devants et j'ai acheté un bouquin pour paraître moins idiot ici pour mon nouveau poste... Donc vous n'êtes pas homo? Je suis vraiment un crétin, je m'excuse de passer pour le premier des blaireaux!"

-" j'avoues que j'ai une bien piètre opinion de vous maintenant Monsieur Mikaelson!" Elle se mit à rire devant la tête dépitée de son voisin.

-" est ce que vous croyez qu'un jour vous changerez d'opinion sur moi? Et pitié appelez moi Klaus! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus. "

-" je ne crois pas... Donc Monsieur Mikaelson vous n'y connaissez rien? j'avais remarqué...Bon c'est mon père qui va être content, mais comptez sur lui, il vous apprendra sur le tas, dites lui juste la vérité... C'est quelqu'un de compréhensible mais il n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses, je suis bien placée pour le dire... " elle se tut un instant pour réfléchir puis lui demanda " Dites moi, est ce que vous aimez la chasse? "

-" la chasse? Je n'ai pas vraiment de position la dessus mais quand il y a surpopulation d'une espèce je suppose que c'est l'une des solutions, sans compter ceux qui chassent pour se nourrir, regardez certaines tribus dans les coins non civilisés doivent chasser pour nourrir leur famille"

-" oui mais moi je vous parle de la chasse, pratiquée par plaisir!" Caroline était un peu surprise, l'argumentation de son voisin était assez percutante. Il avait un cerveau et savait l'utiliser quand il le voulait.

-" ah non pas vraiment! Tuer un animal par plaisir je trouve cela complètement aberrant.. Et vous je suppose que vous êtes une chasseuse. C'est traditionnel dans le coin... Je suis désolé si ma prise de position vous choque!"

-" en fait non je suis plutôt d'accord avec vous... Comme quoi!" Caroline sourit, il semblait que Klaus ait marqué quelques points.

-" oh oui comme quoi!" Il se mit à rire " on n'est pas tout le temps en opposition c'est plutôt bien. " le soldat enclencha de nouveau son mode séduction. " et dites moi vous avez un copain ... "

-" pas vos oignons!" Caroline se braqua de nouveau. Ils venaient d'arriver aux chalets " merci de m'avoir remontée en voiture. " elle descendit vite de la voiture.

-" avec plaisir! " il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte après avoir récupéré son vélo dans le coffre. " bon et bien bonne nuit Caroline."

-" merci bonne nuit Monsieur Mikaelson" elle ferma sa porte et se jeta dans son canapé. Son petit loup l'accueillit avec impatience

-" oui bébé donnes moi deux secondes et on va se promener."

Caroline était un peu perdue. Son voisin avait tendance à la déstabiliser malgré les apparences. C'est vrai qu'il était séduisant mais elle ne supportait pas son côté arrogant, et puis c'était un homme à femmes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. De toute façon elle ne pourrait jamais avoir de nouveau une relation avec un homme, il y avait des blessures qu'elle garderait à vie, qui l'empêcherait d'être épanouie avec quelqu'un.

Elle tenta de chasser ses mauvaises pensées et sortit avec sa louve pour une promenade nocturne.

Klaus l'aperçut de la fenêtre mais cette fois préféra ne pas la suivre, surtout lorsqu'il vit Nalah. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse encore bouffer par cet animal machiavélique.

Par contre il attendrait pour se coucher, il n'irait pas dormir tant qu'elle ne serait pas revenue. Pourquoi il était si protecteur envers elle, lui même ne savait pas trop mais c'était plus fort que sa raison. Elle était une véritable peste avec lui mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser de côté, surtout sachant que le coin n'était pas sûr.

Il resta proche de sa fenêtre tel un concierge à surveiller les environs attendant que la beauté blonde revienne en sécurité chez elle.

Il reçut entre temps un appel inattendu:

" frangin? Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel? "

-" prendre des nouvelles, grand frère, paraît que tu es rentré au pays? "

-" ouai j'ai un peu déconné apparemment en Irak alors ils m'ont rapatrié aux États Unis. Et là pour éviter la taule, je me retrouve puni dans le trou du cul du monde! Kol comment vas tu?"

-" où es tu? moi ça va bien, enfin presque j'ai un peu merdé aussi, Becca m'a foutu dehors! "

-" comment ça? Qu'est ce que t'as fait?"

-" tu la connais, elle prend la mouche pour pas grand chose et hier elle n'a pas apprécié qu'une copine enfin une très bonne copine débarque chez nous pour tout casser. "

-" quoi? Expliques!"

-" ouai cette nana, j'ai passé la nuit chez elle mais elle a fouiné dans mon téléphone, elle a cru que tous les deux c'était du sérieux et a découvert tout mon répertoire... enfin tu vois... et sans rien me dire, elle m'a suivi quand je l'ai quittée jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle a pété un câble. Et du coup Bec aussi."

-" Kol ... Tu ne changeras jamais! Et tu es où maintenant?"

-" j'ai appelé Elijah mais il ne m'a toujours pardonné d'avoir cramé sa Cadillac de collection... Bref je suis un peu à la rue et hors de question d'aller chez les parents... Huh j'ai pensé à toi vu que tu es revenu de mission! Mais tu es où exactement?"

-" Whitefish! Montana, dans un chalet en pleine nature... "

-" oh finalement je ne regrettes pas ma situation alors... Comment tu as atterri là bas? "

-" je t'expliquerai... "

Kol était le dernier de la fratrie Mikaelson. Il était assez instable et avait un tempérament parfois borderline. Il avait les mêmes vices que son frère mais à plus haute échelle. Il était en colocation à Los Angeles avec leur sœur Rebecca et le travail et lui faisaient deux, préférant dépenser l'argent de ses parents aisés.

Il y avait deux choses dans la vie de Klaus qui comptaient le plus pour lui, son métier de soldat et sa famille. Il accepta donc sans hésitation que son frère le rejoigne quelque temps.

Cela faisait deux heures que Caroline était dehors et Klaus commença à s'inquiéter. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et ce n'était normal que sa belle voisine soit encore dehors, sans compter que son chien était jeune il n'avait pas besoin d'autant d'heures de ballade. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'aller à sa rencontre, elle lui en voudrait certainement mais qu'importe il avait pris l'habitude de ses coups de gueule et d'ailleurs au fond de lui, le soldat aimait cela.

Il la chercha sans la trouver, mais où était elle? Pister les gens c'était son boulot alors il y mit toute sa motivation pour retrouver Caroline. Ce n'était pas normal, il en était persuadé à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois plus denses de ce côté du parc. Il entendait au loin les loups et les bruits d'animaux sauvages. Il avait pris avec lui son canif pour parer à toute éventualité. Il fut surpris par un bruit dans les feuillages et se prépara à une attaque. Lorsqu'il vit la petite tête de Nalah apeurée apparaître, il soupira mais resta prudent, sa cheville se rappelait de la mâchoire impressionnante de l'animal. Pourtant la bête semblait terrifiée et aucune trace de la blonde dans le coin, c'était bizarre, elle ne quittait pas des yeux son chiot, il l'appela sans succès.

-" bon alors toi petite crotte qui m'a fait du mal, je vais te demander deux choses, d'une de ne pas me mordre parce que ça ne va pas le faire, et de deux de m'aider à retrouver ta ravissante maîtresse. " la petite louve tremblait mais lorsque Klaus la prit dans les bras, elle se laissa faire " ok je vois que tu peux être sympa quand tu veux"

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le soldat retrouve sa voisine, Nalah était restée à proximité de sa maîtresse.

Il lâcha l'animal et accourut vers Caroline qui était étendue au sol, son pied prisonnier dans un piège à loups, du sang tout autour de la plaie ouverte. Elle ne bougeait pas et Klaus vérifia vite le pouls de la jeune fille, elle était en vie mais inconsciente. Très vite il libéra son pied du piège avec précaution pour éviter plus de dommages.

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras, elle gémit tel un murmure mais se laissa faire, sa tête bien collée sur le torse musclé du militaire. Klaus siffla Nalah pour qu'elle le suive, la petite louve suivit à sa grande surprise.

Il se dépêcha de rentrer et arrivé chez elle, la déposa dans son lit et regarda sa blessure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, les crans pointus du piège avait perforé la chair assez profondément. Il alla fouillé dans sa salle de bain pour trouver de quoi désinfecter la blessure. Il mit la main sur une bouteille d'alcool à 90 degrés, il grimaça mais il fallait faire vite, elle aurait mal sur le coup mais c'était mieux qu'attraper la gangrène.

Il revint vers elle, toujours inconsciente et lui enleva sans ménagement son pantalon, il resta concentré sur la plaie à désinfecter et évita de s'attarder sur ses magnifiques jambes et sa petite culotte en satin.

Il secoua la tête:

-" ok ma chérie, je suis désolé d'avance tu vas me tuer mais j'ai pas le choix. " et il déversa une partie de la bouteille d'alcool sur la blessure comme il avait appris à le faire à l'armée.

La réaction fut immédiate, Caroline hurla alors que son corps commença à s'agiter, il se mit sur elle pour la maintenir en place, il ne fallait pas qu'elle bouge.

-" putain de fils de pute de merde !"la belle blonde hurlait tant la douleur était insupportable.

-" shhhhh...Caroline... Tiens bon la douleur va s'atténuer... Cries si cela te soulage... " Klaus essayait de la calmer et la tenait fort, son visage collé au sien, pour la cajoler...

-" j'ai si mal..." Les larmes coulaient franchement sur les joues de la blonde, le soldat les sentit sur sa peau également.

-"shhhh je sais mais ça va passer..." Elle se mit à trembler et en même temps elle essaya de se dégager de cette étreinte trop intime.

-" s'il vous plaît ne ... ne vous collez pas à moi... je vous en supplie éloignez vous" elle était réellement paniquée et Klaus ne comprit pas ce soudain effroi sur le visage de Caroline, qui ne semblait plus être à cause de la douleur.

Il se dégagea pour calmer cette subite sensation de gêne. Elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration normale et lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur l'endroit où elle souffrait le martyre, elle pâlit:

-" oh mon dieu... " elle baissa ses paupières et les rouvrît en prenant une grande respiration, elle fixa son voisin les larmes aux yeux " oh mon dieu !"

-" je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt inconsciente... un ...un piège à loup aux pieds, alors je t'ai vite ramenée chez toi et je t'ai dégagée de cette merde et suis désolé mais je n'ai trouvé que de l'alcool à 90, j'avais pas le choix " Klaus était inquiet et plutôt mal à l'aise, il était prêt à recevoir les foudres de la belle mais qu'importe, elle était plus ou moins tirée d'affaire et en sécurité chez elle.

-" je me souviens marcher avec Nalah à côté de moi et puis une douleur intense me frapper ... Oh mon dieu où est ma louve?"

-" louve? Quelle louve? " Klaus réfléchit un moment et voulut se faire tout petit d'un coup, ce chiot n'était pas un chiot " oh tu parles de la petite terreur qui m'a bouffé la cheville, ok je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'a ravagé! ... elle est ici, je n'allais pas la laisser seule dehors, surtout si des pièges y sont dispersés "

Caroline le regarda, et pour la première fois, ressentit de la sympathie pour ce crétin de prétentieux.

-" merci... je ... si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvée j'y serais encore. Je suppose que vous m'espionniez encore? Mais ce serait mal placé de ma part de m'énerver sur vous." Elle essaya de bouger mais grimaça, la douleur était vraiment très intense.

-" Caroline tu peux me tutoyer, je crois qu'on a passé un stade assez important pour les familiarités maintenant... Est ce qu'il y a un service d'urgence de nuit ici, il faut recoudre la plaie, elle est trop ouverte et tu risque l'hémorragie si ce n'est pas soigné tout de suite."

-" non et le médecin est un peu trop vieux pour venir en pleine nuit jusqu'ici."

-" ok alors il va falloir improviser, tu m'as dit que tu avais tout un arsenal pharmaceutique ici, je peux te recoudre, j'ai souvent fait ça."

-" souvent fait ça? Comment ça?" Elle fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment d'accord pour se faire charcuter par son voisin.

-" oui alors il va falloir me faire confiance."

-" vous faire confiance? Je suis pas du genre à faire confiance facilement. Et surtout pas pour être un cobaye! Parce que je sais ce que cela signifie pour vous apprendre sur le tas, huh...monsieur le garde forestier. Alors non je vais attendre demain matin, prendre de l'aspirine et j'appellerai le doc Muray et mon père m'amènera dans son cabinet."

-" tu es vraiment bornée, mais là je ne lâchera pas l'affaire, car si tu ne veux pas perdre ton pied ou mourir d'une hémorragie, il va falloir que je m'en occupe ça n'attendra pas demain. En tout cas moi je refuse que tu meurs, des beautés comme toi y en a pas beaucoup sur terre!"

Caroline rougit à ses paroles, mais n'était pourtant pas plus rassurée.

-" j'ai si peur, et j'ai si mal ... Klaus promettez moi... promets moi que je ne vais pas mourir." elle baissa sa garde, elle savait qu'en face d'elle, son voisin était autant entêté qu'elle et il fallait l'avouer il lui avait en partie sauvé la vie dans les bois et avait même pris en charge son bébé loup.

Il s'approcha le regard fixé à celui de la belle blonde et porta ses mains à son visage mais elle recula vite, évitant son contact physique.

Klaus soupira mais n'insista pas.

-" je te promets que tu ne mourras pas, tu es forte et je vais avoir besoin que tu te concentre sur quelque chose d'agréable. Mais déjà dis moi où je peux trouver du matériel."

-" dans l'armoire, il y a une mallette avec du matériel médical vétérinaire, je crois qu'il y a du fil à recoudre... Et dans la cuisine, j'ai une bouteille de whisky je vais en avoir besoin!"

-" ok beauté, on va faire du bon boulot tous les deux" il lui sourit pour la détendre mais elle restait crispée.

Lorsqu'il récupéra la mallette médicale dans l'armoire de Caroline, où il avait bien évidemment pris le temps discrètement d'admirer quelques pièces de lingerie, il trouva tout le nécessaire pour fermer la plaie ouverte de sa voisine, en tant que lieutenant il avait fait cela des dizaines de fois à ses soldats, lui expliquer aurait rassuré la blessée mais il ne pouvait pas fiche en l'air sa couverture.

Iĺ revint également avec le whisky et avant de le tendre à Caroline, il ouvrit la bouteille pour en boire une gorgée, lorsqu'il vit sa voisine froncer ses sourcils, il s'arrêta dans son action et l'entendit râler:

-" huh... Je préfère que tu picoles après m'avoir recousue, par contre moi j'en ai besoin tout de suite!" Elle prit la bouteille que Klaus lui tendit et but cul sec au goulot une quantité importante pour s'aider à supporter la douleur.

-" ouch! Quelle descente... Ok... Maintenant tu vas te concentrer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'agréable, et ne pas regarder ce que je fais, d'accord?"

Elle acquiesça et s' allongea confortablement, elle s'aperçut enfin qu'elle était en culotte devant lui.

-" oh mon dieu! Je suis en petite culotte devant mon voisin! C'était pas nécessaire de me déshabiller! C'est mon pied qui est blessé pas ma cuisse!" Elle était en colère maintenant.

-" je ne t'ai pas déshabillée, j'ai enlevé ton pantalon plus pratique vous soigner ta blessure... Hmm tu ne devrais pas porter des vêtements aussi moulants" il lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit plus sérieusement " faut pas être gênée, tu as de très belles jambes et j'ai vu mon lot de jambes féminines alors vraiment Beauté faut pas t'en faire pour ce détail."

Caroline roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien, il la regarda:

-" prête beauté?"

-" avant c'était cinglée, maintenant c'est beauté? Je détestes vos... tes surnoms pourris!" Elle serra des dents lorsqu'elle sentit le premier coup d'aiguille " putain de merde."

-" shhhh Caroline concentre toi sur quelque chose d'agréable, je ne sais pas exemple, ton premier baiser"

-" perdu! Repenser à ce bâtard n'est pas du tout agréable!"

-" oh c'était bien avec un garçon alors... parce que j'aurais cru que ce serait plutôt avec une fille" il essayait de la divertir tout en recousant la plaie.

-" je ne suis pas lesbienne! Sérieusement quelle idée! Ce n'est parce que je ne suis pas attirée par ton charme si... bref ... Que je suis une lesbienne, c'est primitif de penser comme ça!"

-" comme c'est primitif de croire que je n'ai que des mauvaises intentions envers toi!"

-" ce n'est pas ce que je crois... du moins plus maintenant... Ok peut être que c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début mais après m'avoir renversée je me suis fait une opinion peu flatteuse parce que tu as maté ces deux garces et du coup tu ne m'as pas vu, c'est frustrant surtout que je déteste ces deux connes ... Ah mais pardon je devrais pas dire cela devant toi, après tout l'une est devenue plus qu'un amie, enfin je me comprends."

-" je suis d'accord que j'ai été ébloui par leurs attributs, mais quand j'ai fait vu la jolie blonde que j'avais mis dans le fossé, j'ai été encore plus ébloui... Il y a des charmes autres que le physique qui sont bien plus envoûtants ... Et puis je me suis pris une beigne, la beigne de ma vie... Et pour ce qui est de la charmante ...heu... Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, je ne la considères pas comme une amie ou plus, donc tu peux la traiter de tous les noms, c'est pas mes oignons... Enfin, je me comprends"

-" oh et donc tu ne retiens pas les prénoms de tes conquêtes? C'est pas très correct, enfin je me mets à la place des filles qui sont tombées dans ton piège et je ne trouve pas que ce soit corrects, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas mes oignons non plus"

-" tu supposes mal... Je suis assez ouvert pour en discuter sans gêne ... tu sais les filles avec qui je passe du bon temps, elles sont consentantes et ne cherchent pas des histoires d'amour, juste des aventures d'un soir, et moi ça me va, tant que c'est clair entre les deux parties, y'a pas de problème."

-" désolée d'être vieux jeu sur le sujet, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience sur le sujet"

-" oh tu es du genre fleur bleue, j'avais deviné et vu ton caractère, je comprends que tu ne sois pas expérimentée "

-" hey je te permets pas... Et je ne suis pas fleur bleue... Je ne suis pas intéressée c'est différent!"

-" pas intéressée? ... Pourquoi? Mauvaise expérience?"

-" on peut changer de sujet?"

-" oui maintenant on peut parler de ta plaie, c'est fini... Bravo tu as été super... Il va falloir que tu laisses à l'air le temps que la peau s'assèche un peu, cela aidera à la cicatrisation"

-" c'est vrai mais je n'ai presque rien senti... Merci" elle regarda le travail du militaire et sourit malgré la cicatrice sur son pied.

-" je t'avais dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance, et de te concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur ... Demain matin j'irai en ville te chercher des anti inflammatoires et j'irai sortir ton petit loup, maintenant je te conseille de dormir et d'éviter de bouger. "

-" pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi? Pour Nalah je vais appeler mon amie, je ... je n'aime pas trop que des étrangers s'occupent d'elles, à propos, j'espère que cela pourra rester entre nous parce que la garder avec moi, c'est illégal, c'est un animal sauvage..." Caroline se sentit très vite mal à l'aise, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Klaus, et qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie ne voulait pas dire qu'il était digne de confiance.

-" je ne dirais rien, laisses moi t'aider. Y a pas de raison particulière, on est voisins et je veux que nos relations soient amicales, je te laisses mon numéro, si cette nuit enfin le peu qu'il en reste car le jour va pas tarder à se lever, tu flanches ou tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles, d'accord?"

-" merci Klaus. "

Caroline le regarda quitter sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, finalement il n'était si mauvais que cela.

Le lendemain matin, Klaus fut réveillé par des coups dans sa porte, il se leva et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se dit intérieurement que Bill Forbes devait avoir une fonction de réveil matin aussi.

-" Mr Mikaelson, je vous réveille, je m'excuses mais je reviens de chez ma fille... Est ce qu'on peut parler?" Le garde forestier était au plus mal, sa fille avait échappé au pire cette nuit. Il avait craint pour sa vie depuis le meurtre du jeune Donovan et tout devenait concret pour lui.

-" bien sur entrez! Comment va t-elle ce matin? J'ai prévu d'aller en ville ce matin lui chercher quelques médicaments pour soulager la douleur de sa blessure."

-" merci elle a mal mais elle a réussi à dormir un peu, Klaus je vous serai reconnaissant éternellement, si vous ne l'aviez pas trouvée à temps dans ces bois, elle aurait perdu beaucoup de sang et oh mon dieu, je savais qu'un jour un malheur lui arriverait. "

-" pourquoi? Elle ou vous avez des ennemis? Et pourquoi il y a des pièges à loups dans ce parc, je croyais que c'était une espèce protégée. "

-" pour vous dire la vérité, il se passe ici une guerre entre écologistes qui veulent faire respecter les lois et les réglementations et notre maire et son entourage qui soutiennent le lobby des chasseurs. " Bill jaugea l'expression de Klaus, pas sur de vouloir en dire plus, malgré le sauvetage de Caroline.

-" et je suppose que vous êtes du côté des écologistes? "

-" oui avec toute mon équipe et ma fille"

-" et là vous vous demandez dans quel camp je suis?" Klaus était un soldat, il avait donc une faculté de cerner les gens et leurs intentions.

-" en quelque sorte... Écoutez je ne vous demande pas de nous suivre, je veux juste m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas du ... mauvais côté" il hésitait à parler, très gêné

-" je suis du côté de ceux qui respectent les lois... "

-" j'ai peur pour ma fille Klaus et comme elle refuse de venir vivre à la maison et qu'elle est votre voisine, je ... je voudrais me demander une faveur..."

-" la protéger? Mr Forbes, vous n'avez pas besoin de le demander ça, cela fait deux jours que je suis là et deux jours que je garde les yeux sur elle"

-" oh... c'est qu'elle est tellement entêtée mais si fragile, elle est adulte mais elle reste mon bébé, et parfois elle a des réactions tellement bizarres, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle quand elle est ici toute seule. Surtout quand le fils Lockwood vient la voir, je le soupçonne d'être en partie responsable de la disparition des loups"

-" le fils Lockwood? "

-" oui Tyler, le fils du maire... L'ex fiancé de Caroline... "

Klaus leva les sourcils et se rappela tout de suite des propos de sa jolie blonde à propos des garçons, ce Lockwood et elle avaient un gros différend, c'était évident et il se mit en tête de le découvrir...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci pour vos dernières reviews, toujours mes fidèles lectrices Analissa, Kloraline chair , Mariin3, Justine ... Je vous dédie à toutes les 4 ce nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Il pleuvait ce début d'après midi lorsque Kol atterrit à Missoula, chargé de tout un tas de bagages. Il observait les quelques personnes qui s'activaient à l'aéroport, rien ne ressemblait à Los Angeles, la cohue et le bruit lui manquaient déjà et il se dit qu'ici il devait y avoir pénurie de femmes, car à part des spécimens d'âge assez avancé, pas de quoi se rincer l'œil, il regrettait déjà d'avoir eu l'idée de venir séjourner chez son frère.

-" hey frérot! Huh j'y suis que pour six mois ici, c'était vraiment nécessaire toutes ces valises?" Klaus sourcilla à la vue du chariot avec tous les bagages de Kol

-" argh tu sais que je suis pire qu'une nana et puis comme je ne savais pas trop quel était le climat ici. Non en fait c'est surtout tout ce que sœurette a balancé par la fenêtre! Je suis content de te voir!" Kol le sourire aux lèvres serra les bras de son frère.

-" ouai moi aussi, allez ne trainons pas on a de la route!"

-" et dire que nous sommes qu'à quatre heures de Los Angeles, et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre pays! Regardes les filles, sans déconner, que des mémères ici"

-" Kol, ne sois pas si pessimiste, j'ai fait la connaissance de charmantes demoiselles à Whitefish, notamment des jumelles qui sont très ... ouvertes. "

-" ah oui? Intéressant. Bon et sinon expliques moi comment tu t'es retrouvé là bas!"

-" c'est un marché que j'ai fait avec mon Général! Pour éviter la cour martiale... En Irak, avec mes hommes nous avons été pris en embuscade et dans l'anticipation j'ai balancé trois grenades d'affilé mais en face il y avait ces civils, des gamins qu'ils avaient mis en première ligne... C'est la dure réalité de la guerre... Mais voilà le gouvernement irakien demande un jugement qui risque de me mettre dans une cellule pendant une dizaine d'années. Bref mon boss trouve que je suis un bon soldat alors il m'a proposé une mission en collaboration avec le FBI, enquêter sur le meurtre déguisé en suicide d'un garde forestier. Et donc je me retrouve avec des écolos mais plutôt sympas ... Le truc Kol c'est que personne n'est au courant là bas, officiellement je suis un garde forestier muté chez eux pour remplacer provisoirement celui qui est mort, qui vient de Californie alors pas de bourdes de ta part.!"

-" oh d'accord! Donc officiellement je viens rendre visite à mon frère, garde forestier, sérieux Klaus, faut pas en connaître un minimum pour bosser là dedans? "

-" carrément! J'ai trouvé un bouquin alors je m'instruis... Je mourrais moins con! Bon et toi? Tu as reparlé à Becca depuis votre dispute? "

-" non tu la connais, elle est rancunière. Je vais la laisser me détester quelques semaines avant de la rappeler. On lui enverra une carte postale de ton patelin. Sans déconner c'est la dernière fois que je me tape une flic! Ça fouine partout ces nenettes! "

-" ton problème frangin, c'est que tu les laisses espérer... Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites!"

-" oh écoutez le grand samaritain!"

-" tu es pire sur moi Kol, moi dès le départ je fixe les règles! Et je ne laisse pas trainer mon téléphone..."

Les deux frères se mirent à rire, heureux de se retrouver, ils prirent le chemin de Whitefish.

* * *

Caroline était chez elle, c'était dimanche et le bar était fermé. De toute façon à cause de sa blessure, il était préférable qu'elle reste alitée. Son voisin Klaus était passé ce matin avec un tas d'anti inflammatoires qu'il avait récupéré à la pharmacie de garde, à plus de 40 kilomètres de Whitefish. Il avait ensuite insisté pour sortir son louveteau avant de devoir partir pour Missoula.

La blonde restait perplexe de l'intérêt qu'avait son voisin pour elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sympa avec lui pourtant il restait serviable et protecteur. Elle n'avait jamais connu un garçon comme lui, il l'excédait à un point parfois, et d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas nier que grâce à lui, elle avait échappé au pire cette nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il était séduisant et avait beaucoup d'atouts plaisants. Malheureusement son attrait pour les femmes le rendait aux yeux de la blonde, infréquentable. Et puis de toute façon Caroline depuis sa rupture très difficile avait tiré un trait sur les hommes. Elle préférait consacrer sa vie à la nature et cela lui convenait parfaitement plutôt qu'une vie de soumission.

Ses amis Bonnie Bennett et Stefan Salvatore étaient venus lui rendre visite avant d'aller passer au peigne fin, un périmètre du parc afin d'enlever un maximum de pièges posés par les chasseurs.

C'est ce que Caroline avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui, malheureusement avec sa mésaventure de la veille, c'était impossible.

-" mon dieu ma chérie, comment cela a pu arriver?" Bonnie était sidérée de la situation.

-" il faisait nuit et je n'ai pas vu le piège, et si mon voisin n'était pas venu à mon secours rapidement, j'aurais certainement perdu mon pied. "

-" la situation devient trop dangereuse ici. La clique Lockwood n'a plus aucune limite. Tu dois porter plainte Care. "

-" bien sur Stefan! Et contre qui? Tu sais très bien qu'on a aucune preuve que ce sont eux qui posent ces pièges!"

-" faux! Devines quoi? Jeremy a filmé quelque chose de très intéressant cette nuit! Dans le périmètre de la zone 3..."

-" c'est vrai? Quelle genre de chose?"

-" ce gros connard de Lockwood avec un des gardes du corps de sa mère... En train de poser différents leurres et pièges pour traquer les loups! Nous le tenons cette fois alors si tu portes plainte nous aurons des preuves matérielles "

-" Stef, je ne peux pas porter plainte... Il y aura des conséquences ils ont tellement d'appuis haut placés!"

-" tu dois y réfléchir quand même Caroline! Bon nous ne devons pas tarder ... Bonnie, on y va, on a du boulot je crois!"

-" j'arrive, j'ai juste deux mots à dire à Care en privé."

Stefan, le garde forestier acquiesça de la tête et sortit pour laisser les deux amies en tête en tête.

-" Care chérie, tu dois porter plainte! C'est grave ce qui s'est passé! "

-" Bonnie tu sais que je ne peux pas, il... il va me tuer si je fais quelque chose contre lui et je ne peux pas me confronter à lui... je ne peux pas!"

-" Caroline... Ton père est au courant de ce que Jeremy a filmé cette nuit, tu sais qu'il va te forcer à porter plainte, et il le fera si toi tu ne le fais pas... D'autant plus qu'il ne comprendra pas pourquoi tu refuse de le faire... Care, tu dois lui expliquer ..."

-" hors de question, je ne veux pas le mêler à ça! Il perdrait sa place avec son zèle incontrôlé!"

-" et alors? Je pourrais témoigner ..."

-" non Bonnie, écoutes je comprends que ce qui s'est passé t'ait beaucoup marquée et je te serais reconnaissante toute ma vie de m'avoir soutenue mais discussion close, je ne porterai pas plainte contre lui! Et pour ce qui est de mon père... Je vais gérer !"

* * *

Klaus et Kol venait d'arriver de Missoula et la première chose que le soldat fit après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire de la maison qu'il partagerait quelques temps avec son frère, il s'excusa auprès de lui pour visiter sa charmante voisine. Il frappa et entra directement et fut accueilli par la petite louve avec joie et remuage de queue.

-" hey on se calme la petite crotte, je ne suis pas venu pour toi cette fois mais pour ta ravissante maîtresse!" Il caressa Nalah et s'en dégagea pour retrouver Caroline dans la chambre. Il fut étonné de la voir désappointée, au bord des larmes.

-" salut! Et bien qu'est ce qui se passe, la douleur ne s'estompe pas? "

-" non, les médicaments font bien effet, merci encore d'avoir parcouru un si long chemin pour me les procurer. "

-" pas de problème, j'aime conduire... Baisse de moral alors?"

-" huh... Oui... Restée ici toute la journée enfermée je n'ai pas trop l'habitude et c'est déprimant! "

-" hmm oui j'ai remarqué que tu étais du genre hyper active! ... Mon frère s'est installé avec moi pour quelques jours, je me disais que tu pourrais venir à la maison, partager une verre avec nous... enfin te connaissant tu vas prendre cela comme une tentative de ma part de te séduire mais promis c'est amical et je crois que ça te fera du bien"

-" je ne suis pas sûre que l'alcool et les médocs que je prends fassent bon ménage ... "

-" pas faux mais tu peux quand même venir..."

-" je ne peux pas poser mon pied Klaus, c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais c'est trop compliqué encore... "

-" hey j'ai réussi à te transporter du fin fond du bois jusqu'à chez toi je peux bien faire dix mètres pour t'amener à la maison... Allez Caroline"

-" est ce que j'ai le choix?"

-" non..." Il fit un sourire franc à sa voisine et s'approcha pour l'aider à se lever.

Après que Caroline se soit stabilisée debout, Klaus passa son bras autour de sa taille et la blonde fit quelque chose qui surprit le soldat. Elle se dégagea violemment et se mit à suffoquer, à deux doigts du malaise.

-" Caroline, qu'est ce qui... Ok je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation tous les deux!"

-" je suis désolée, je... ça doit être les médicaments qui m'affaiblissent, ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de bouger finalement!" Elle tenta de noyer le poisson devant un Klaus à l'expression dure.

-" bien sur... Ok bon écoutes, je sais que tu me prends pour le premier des connards à profiter des filles mais ce n'est pas parce que je vais te prendre par la taille que je vais te sauter dessus! Et puis entre nous c'est différent j'ai bien imprimé que je ne te plaisais pas et je ne suis pas du genre à insister lourdement. Alors arrêtes de t'imaginer des trucs juste parce que je te touche... Quand je t'ai trouvé dans les bois inconsciente je t'ai porté dans mes bras, quand je me suis occupé de ta blessure,j'ai enlevé ton pantalon, est ce ... est ce que j'ai profité de la situation? Non !" Klaus était en colère, il parlait calmement mais il était excédé du comportement de Caroline.

-" je... je crois que tu devrais partir maintenant, finalement je n'ai plus envie de sortir et encore moins d'être en ta compagnie!" Elle se braqua de nouveau sous les yeux médusés du militaire.

-" ok comme tu veux, comme je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas du genre à insister lourdement! " il la fixa un moment avant de la quitter pour rentrer chez lui.

Caroline se laissa tomber dans son lit et les larmes apparurent d'abord doucement puis finirent en cascades, les paroles de Klaus l'avaient touchée, il n'avait pas tord et elle le savait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme un réflexe, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en panique dès lors qu'un homme posait ses mains sur elle.

Il y avait des les blessures trop profondes pour être refermées.

* * *

Klaus rejoint son frère assez furieux, Kol ne comprit pas ce changement d'humeur et lui tendit un verre de bourbon.

-" qu'est ce qui t'arrive? "

-" ma voisine... Elle est si... On s'est pris la tête... Enfin bon passons à autre chose! Merci pour le verre! "

-" pourquoi ? Hmm elle est mignonne?"

-" Kol, n'y penses même pas! Tu ne la toucheras pas...!"

-" sérieux? Amoureux frangin? "

-" mais non c'est juste que c'est une psychotique névrosée, tu lui touche le bras, elle prend ça pour du viol! Elle est complètement cinglée!"

-" mais sinon elle est mignonne?"

-" Kol! C'est bon tu deviens lourd!"

Les frères Mikaelson passèrent l'après midi avec une bouteille de whisky à discuter de la famille.

Klaus dans la soirée, toujours énervé contre sa voisine, retourna chez elle pour s'occuper de la petite louve.

Il frappa comme d'habitude et entra, Caroline était installée sur son sofa, à priori elle s'était débrouillée pour se déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre.

-" tu entres chez moi comme dans un hall de gare Mikaelson! Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois? J'ai envie d'être seule!"

-" ouch! On a encore du grand Forbes! Je ne venais pas pour toi, je viens pour la promenade de Nalah!" Les retrouvailles étaient tendues, Klaus n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attitude de la blonde et réciproquement Caroline lui en voulait toujours d'essayer de la pousser dans ses retranchements.

-" je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'occuper de ma louve! Je vais me débrouiller autrement! "

-" oh on en revient à cette relation de chiens et chats! Tu vas te débrouiller comment? Huh? Je vais te dire une chose Forbes, j'ai cru pendant un temps que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, sympa, juste un peu excessive sur certains sujets mais en fait je crois que tu es vraiment cinglée, et que tu devrais peut être consulter un psy, parce que depuis le début j'essaies d'être cool avec toi, je t'ai sauvée la vie et toi tu continues à me traiter comme le pauvre con qui t'a mise dans le fossé à mon arrivée! "

-" cinglée? Oh oui c'est vrai tu as l'air de bien aimé me traiter de cinglée, pourquoi? Parce que je ne te trouve pas irrésistible..."

-"ça n'a rien à voir! Tu es agressive et tu te braques à la moindre difficulté... Je sors ton louveteau ce soir et tu dealeras avec quelqu'un d'autre à partir de demain!" Il ne l'écouta même pas lui répondre, il siffla Nalah puis sortit rapidement de chez elle.

* * *

Il était neuf heures ce matin et Bill Forbes attendait dans la grande salle d'audience pour un entretien avec le maire.

Il était en colère, en colère que sa fille soit victime de la férocité des chasseurs. Il avait visionné la vidéo que son garde forestier Jeremy avait filmé cette nuit là, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur les identités des poseurs de pièges.

Il avait appelé ce lundi à la première heure le bureau du maire pour lui faire part de sa fureur et des preuves qu'ils avaient maintenant.

-" monsieur Forbes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un agenda assez chargé et notre entretien informel ne doit pas s'éterniser." Carol Lockwood mit tout de suite le ton de l'échange. Mais le chef des gardes forestiers ne flancha pas.

-" et bien Madame le Maire, je vais faire vite et clair: ma fille a été prise dans un piège à loup ce week-end,"

-" oh mon dieu et comment va mon ex belle fille? J'en suis désolée!"

-" vraiment? Désolée? Pas autant que moi Madame le Maire! Votre fils est responsable et nous en avons la preuve!"

-" comment ça? Quelle preuve? Je vous ai déjà expliqué que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça! Et je commence à être excédée de vos suspicions, méfiez vous Mr Forbes!"

-" vous me menacez Madame le Maire? Tenez, vous prendrez le temps de regarder cela entre deux rendez vous parce que je comprends que vous soyez très débordée! Nous avons fait différentes copies... Il ne fallait pas toucher à Caroline madame Lockwood, nous irons jusqu'au bout maintenant!" Bill Forbes tendit une clé USB au maire et quitta la salle d'audience les poings serrés.

Carol Lockwood annula son prochain rendez vous afin de prendre connaissance du contenu de la clé USB, elle pâlit après le visionnage et demanda à son assistante de reporter toutes ses audiences de la journée. Elle prit son téléphone:

-" Tyler mon chéri... Nous avons un problème!"

* * *

Caroline, ce matin n'était pas de bonne humeur, toujours en colère de sa confrontation de la veille avec son voisin. Elle le détestait encore plus, elle ne voulait plus le voir!

Bonnie qui avait quinze jours de vacances scolaires devait passer ce matin pour s'occuper d'elle et lui tenir compagnie.

Elle se présenta assez tôt chez son amie pour sortir la louve.

-" Care chérie, comment te sens tu aujourd'hui, ton pied te fait toujours aussi mal? "

-" non ça passe, ça tire au niveau de la couture, certainement parce que mon abruti de voisin s' y est prit comme un manche. "

-" sois gentille Care, il t'a quand même sauvée la vie"

-" c'est un connard Bonnie c'est tout et non je ne veux pas en parler!"

-" Ben voyons, tu en meurs d'envie...qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

-" hier il m'a proposée d'aller chez lui pour me distraire et quand il a voulu m'aider à me déplacer, j'ai pas pu... Ses mains sur moi, j'ai pas pu Bonnie, j'ai paniqué! Et il m'a traitée encore de cinglée!"

-" oh... " Bonnie soupira, elle comprenait le mal être de son amie " le temps fera les choses ma puce..."

-" j'ai des doutes..."

Nalah toute excitée fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de sortir.

-" on en reparle quand je reviens ok? J'ai une impatiente à gérer là!" Bonnie sortit de la maison avec le louveteau dans les bois.

Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline dans la cuisine, fut surprise du retour de son amie:

-" heu déjà de retour Bonn..." Elle se retourna pour l' accueillir, elle pâlit instantanément, ses jambes devenant molles comme de la gelée, elle se retint au bord de son plan de travail pour ne pas faillir.

-" hmm non perdu bébé, essaies encore..."

-" Tyler... Qu'est ce que tu fais là!" Elle était en sueur, la panique prenait le dessus, elle était incapable de réagir.

-" shhh bébé tu es toute pâle, qu'est ce qui se passe ? "il s'approcha de Caroline, elle ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement " j'ai ... J'ai appris que tu avais eu un accident la nuit derrière ... Je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas te promener la nuit dans les bois... Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais? " il passa sa main dans les boucles blondes de la belle " pourquoi tu es si têtue mon bébé?" Il entoura sa taille de son bras musclé.

Caroline tétanisée ne bougeait pas, elle respirait lourdement et baissait les yeux de peur de croiser son regard.

D'un coup, il serra le poing dans la chevelure de la belle, tirant ses cheveux, elle lâcha un cri ce qui excita son agresseur.

-" hmm cela me manque bébé, de voir la peur dans tes yeux, ton corps tendu à mon toucher... c'est si excitant..." Il embrassa son cou puis se redressa et mit sa main à sa gorge et serra fort sa prise " tu vas me récupérer toutes les copies de la vidéo qui a été prise ce week-end, et calmer les ardeurs de ton père ... Où tu en paieras les conséquences...c'est clair?" Il serrait sa gorge et Caroline acquiesça difficilement de la tête, elle était à deux doigts du vertige.

-" bien mon bébé, je vois que tu sais toujours être docile avec moi malgré ton entêtement...Tu me manques tu sais " il desserra sa prise et caressa ses seins à travers la chemise de Caroline " et je suis toujours très amoureux de toi... Ou peut être moins... " il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force et la libéra " mais tu seras toujours à moi!" la blonde se laissa tomber au sol et Tyler se coucha sur elle, tétanisée elle ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Dehors Bonnie revint vers le chalet et paniqua en voyant la moto de Tyler garée devant.

-" oh mon dieu! " elle était en stress, elle avait peur de rentrer, elle réfléchit vite et courut vers la maison de Klaus, elle tapa fort à la porte.

-" hey on se calme..." Kol ouvrit pas du tout réveillé, et se retrouva asséné de coups de poings sur le torse par Bonnie croyant encore frapper contre la porte.

-" je dois...oh pardon ... le gars qui habite ici! pas vous, écoutez c'est urgent s'il vous plaît!" Bonnie était tellement paniquée qu'elle avait du mal à assembler les mots.

-" Klaus tu peux venir, je crois que ta voisine, la cinglée, est à la porte... Putain elle est mignonne c'est clair!"

-" Bonnie?" Klaus derrière son frère fut étonné de voir l'amie de sa voisine

-" ah c'est vous! Oui Bonnie c'est moi! Écoutez j'ai besoin de vous, Care est en danger chez elle, s'il vous plaît aidez moi, aidez la, il va la tuer..."

-" quoi de quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas!"

-" Tyler, son ex fiancé, je suis sortie avec Nalah et en revenant j ai vu sa moto garée là devant, il est chez elle, il va la tuer..."

Klaus sortit précipitamment de son chalet et torse nu, se dirigea et entra sans frapper chez Caroline. Lorsqu'il vit sa voisine, par terre, avec son agresseur en train de lui arracher ses vêtements, il devint fou et se jeta sur Tyler Lockwood. Il prit son visage pour un punching ball et lui fit une clé de bras pour le traîner jusqu'à dehors. Klaus en mode militaire était incontrôlable sur sa victime.

-" touches là encore une fois et je te tue!" Remets les pieds ici et je te tue!"

Tyler, le visage en sang, sous le choc de cette agression, ne répondit pas et se dépêcha de monter sur sa moto et démarra en trombe puis disparut du champs de vision de Klaus.

Le soldat retourna vite rejoindre Caroline, elle était dans les bras de Bonnie, en pleurs. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui murmura doucement en évitant de la toucher:

-" Caroline, il est parti tu es en sécurité maintenant, il ne reviendra plus et s'il essaie je ferai en sorte qu'il paye cher s'il te fait encore du mal"

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux, et à la grande surprise de Bonnie et du soldat, elle se jeta dans les bras de celui qui venait de la sauver. Klaus hésita à la serrer de peur qu'elle réagisse mal mais doucement il enlaça la belle blonde qui se laissa faire.

Il se perdit dans cette étreinte et pour la première fois, il ressentit un étrange sentiment indescriptible pour sa voisine.

-" Merci Klaus d'avoir réagi si vite, je n'aurais pas pu toute seule la défendre, il est si puissant et dangereux..." Bonnie soulagée avait reprit une certaine aisance pour s'exprimer.

-" tu as bien fait de venir me voir... Donc c'est lui Tyler...il va falloir m'expliquer... Caroline est ce ça va? "

La blonde restée prostrée contre la poitrine du soldat, tremblait et était incapable de parler, immobilisée d'effroi.

Il caressait doucement ses cheveux pour la réconforter, elle avait les yeux fermés, et sa respiration saccadée revenait progressivement à la normale.

Kol contre la porte, ne sut pas comment réagir, il avait vu toute la scène et se demanda un instant où il avait atterri. Ses deux filles, une blonde et une brune, de magnifiques, sublimes spécimens il pensait. Il resta scotché sur la petite bombe brune un peu typée qui avait sauvagement attaqué son torse. Il secoua la tête, à priori ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, la situation semblait grave.

-" Bonnie, ce type, c'est lui le fils du maire? "

-" oui et c'est à cause de lui que Care s'est pris le pied dans ce piège à loup, c'est ... on sait que c'est lui qui les a posé!" Bonnie n'hésitait pas à mettre Klaus dans la confidence.

-" Bonnie, arrêtes on ne sait pas si c'est vraiment lui!" Caroline coupa court aux accusations de son amie vis à vis de son ex fiancé.

-" Care ça suffit, arrêtes de le défendre ou le protéger, tu sais très bien que c'est lui... Il a toujours cette emprise sur toi mais tu ne dois pas t'en rendre aveugle. C'est lui et tu le sais! Ton père le sait et tu te doutes qu'il va tout faire pour leur faire payer!"

-" Caroline, est ce que... est que ce mec t'a déjà fait du mal?" Le soldat se doutait de quelque chose mais voulait que Caroline se confie.

-" non, non... Mais arrêtez tous de me prendre la tête avec lui..." Elle se braqua encore, cette fille était décidément soit très bornée soit très bête.

-" Caroline, il te manipulait et il continue... Tu n'es pas seule face à lui, tu dois te détacher de son emprise et arrêter de le défendre! Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça, tu as réussi à t'échapper et tu vas tout fiche en l'air en le laissant te posséder encore... Care chérie, c'est ta meilleure amie qui parle, celle qui a peur pour toi, celle qui t'a toujours soutenu dans cette histoire... "

-" ok, il faut vraiment qu'on m'explique!" Klaus avait besoin de savoir.

-" Caroline? " Bonnie regarda son amie dans l'attente d'une quelconque approbation de sa part pour dévoiler ce lourd fardeau.

-" j'ai besoin d'être seule, je... Mikaelson, merci de ... Merci pour tout ça... " Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle était encore dans les bras de Klaus, elle s'en dégagea mais lentement, elle se sentit frissonner à la séparation de son corps chaud et musclé et du sien.

Il fallait l'avouer, ce contact l'avait transporté dans une bulle de sécurité, elle même étonnée de ce bien être qui l'avait confortée et calmée après sa brutale confrontation avec Lockwood. Mais la réalité l'avait vite rattrapée, c'était son voisin, ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui accorder sa totale confiance. Mais au vu de ses dangereuses retrouvailles avec son ex fiancé, elle prit conscience qu'elle devait en parler à son père et vite.

-" Care... Ok comme tu veux, je vais rentrer alors mais je repasse cet après midi... " Bonnie n'insista pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

-" hmm, Bonnie c'est ça? Je m'appelle Kol, je suis le petit frère de Klaus... Enchanté. " le jeune Mikaelson fit le plus beau de ses sourires charmeurs à la belle brune, Klaus leva les yeux, son frère ne changerait jamais!

-" oui enchantée également... Klaus, merci de votre... ton aide!" Elle ne deala pas longtemps avec le charme de Kol avant de partir.

Kol l'observa s'éloigner et plein de frustration se promit de faire de Bonnie la prochaine victime de son tableau de chasse. Il aimait les challenges.

-" Kol, je te rejoins à la maison..." Klaus fit comprendre à son frère qu'il avait besoin de s'entretenir en privé avec sa voisine. Sans discuter le jeune Mikaelson les laissa en tête à tête.

-" Caroline, je suis désolé de mon comportement avec toi hier, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi... Je suis impulsif et n'aime pas quand les choses m'échappent"

-" tu t'excuses parce que je te fais pitié c'est ça! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça... Je te suis reconnaissante de ... de m'avoir sauvé la mise encore une fois... je vais finir par croire que tu es mon ange gardien ou une connerie comme ça... mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié!"

-" ça n'a absolument rien avoir avec la pitié, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas que tous les deux... enfin qu'est ce que je raconte... enfin que je t'apprécies tout simplement."

-" si tu m'apprécies de la même façon que tu apprécies les jumelles Pierce, je doute que ce soit une bonne chose!"

-" je n'ai jamais dit que j'apprécies ces filles, juste leur compagnie c'est pas la même chose... Et puis c'est quoi ce ton, de la jalousie?"

-" non... non pas du tout! "

-" je plaisantes Caroline! Laisses moi être ton ami, du moins pour commencer parce que si tu as envie d'aller plus loin avec moi , suis complètement open " plaisanta t-il en espérant qu'elle ne prenne ainsi.

-" et risquer d'attraper quelconque maladie vénérienne? Non merci! ... Je sais que tu me prends pour une vraie névrosée et c'est pathétique... je vois bien ce que tu es en train de faire, être gentil, t'excuser de ta façon d'être avec moi parce que tu m'as vu en... en mauvaise posture, faible et sans réaction devant mon petit ami manipulateur, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! "

-" petit ami ou ex petit ami? Caroline ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la compréhension. Est ce que ... est ce que tu as régulièrement subi des violences de sa part?" Klaus, malgré le déni de la blonde se risqua à quelques confidences.

-" arrêtes ça! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... Discussion close... Comme je l'ai dit à mon amie Bonnie, j'ai besoin d'être seule!" Caroline en colère, se déplaça à cloche pied jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua fort sa porte, laissant un Klaus sans voix, tellement hagard devant la réaction de sa voisine. Il se dit que le caractère de feu de la blonde finirait par le rendre fou.

Caroline ne se remettait pas de la visite de Tyler, de ses mains sur son corps lui rappelant ces années d'enfer, de soumission. Et puis il y avait ses menaces, qu'elle prenait bien évidemment très au sérieux.

Tyler Lockwood était un manipulateur, violent, infidèle, sans aucune pitié. La blonde l'avait vu changer en pire depuis leurs fiançailles. Elle reçut sa première gifle parce qu'elle n'était pas venu le supporter lors d'un match de football au lycée, il était le capitaine de l'équipe, elle avait eu pourtant eu une bonne raison, sa mère avait fait son premier coma. Cette gifle, devant tous ses camarades de classe, l'avait humiliée. Elle lui en avait voulu mais il s'était excusé et à l'époque elle était amoureuse... Et puis la violence est partie crescendo, à chaque nouvelle confrontation, les coups étaient plus forts. Sans parler des multiples infidélités de Lockwood dont il se vantait ouvertement. Mais Caroline était sa chose et elle ne pouvait pas se dégager de son emprise. Elle avait caché à son père son calvaire de peur qu'il perde sa place, le fils du maire avait une certaine influence et connaissait par le biais de sa mère, beaucoup de personnes haut placées dans les ministères.

Pourtant cette fois la situation était très grave, et elle devait parler à son père avant qu'une nouvelle tragédie arrive. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de l'appeler.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos petits mots... Je vois que le sujet de la violence conjugale vous touche et comme vous j'y suis sensible.**_

_**un beau moment Kloraline dans ce chapitre **_

_**bon week-end Lillu. **_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Bill Forbes était sans voix. La confession de sa fille l'avait anéanti, d'autant plus que Caroline ne voulait pas qu'il la venge ou réagisse de façon incontrôlée.

Sa place et sa vie étaient en danger. Le clan Lockwood avait beaucoup de ressources pour se débarrasser des gens gênants. Et dans cette histoire le chef des gardes forestiers était un élément perturbateur avec son équipe et sa fille.

Mais en plus de cette histoire de chasse aux loups, il y avait cette tragédie, le calvaire de sa fille.

-" chérie, comment veux tu que je reste sans rien faire? Je ne peux pas, tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux."

-" papa et toi tu es la personne la plus précieuse pour moi, maman n'est plus là et je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre. Tu dois me faire confiance. Si tu te mêles de ce qui s'est passé entre Tyler et moi, c'est ta vie que tu risques. Je ne le permettrais pas. On ne doit pas utiliser cette vidéo contre eux sinon il va me le faire payer, tous nous le faire payer. Nous n'avons aucun appui comme eux ils ont. Regardes, pourquoi aucune enquête a été ouverte après la découverte du corps de Matt? Parce que le Maire a corrompu le shérif. Comment crois tu que nous pouvons lutter contre eux? On ne peut pas."

-" je ne te parle pas de ça Caroline! Je te parle de ce que t'a fait subir Lockwood. Tu ne peux pas laisser couler, moi je ne peux pas..."

-" c'est la même chose papa, personne ne prendrait ma plainte, le shérif ne me croirait pas... Tu ne dois pas te mêler de cette histoire, je suis majeure!"

-"tout juste majeure Caroline et quand les faits se sont produits tu étais mineure donc sous ma responsabilité! Merde Caroline pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé ? je t'aurais protégé."

-" parce que ... parce que tu avais assez de soucis avec maman et sa maladie" La blonde lâcha hésitante sa bombe, la confrontation avec son père prenait une tournure dramatique.

-" mon dieu ma chérie, comment peux tu penser comme ça?' Tu inverses les rôles! Ce sont les parents qui doivent soutenir leurs enfants pas l'inverse!"

-" ce qui est fait est fait, c'est du passé et je ne veux pas revenir dessus. Je voulais que tu sois au courant et que tu arrêtes surtout de vouloir te confronter à Tyler ou sa famille pour une autre cause que la notre. Contentes toi de demander une audience au ministère de l'Agriculture pour que peut être ils se décident à ouvrir une enquête. Et laisses moi régler le problème avec Tyler. Je vais lui rendre les copies en notre possession et éviter un nouveau conflit. Il faut être malin et discret..."

-" satané caractère que tu as hérité de ta mère! Tu es aussi bornée qu'un âne! Je vais dealer avec Lockwood, il est hors de question que tu le revoies!"

-" papa, ne t'inquiètes pas... Hmm... en plus mon voisin lui a explosé la face ... Je ne pense qu'il s'aventurera à me toucher maintenant. Mikaelson a été très menaçant!"

-" ah... Je suis content et rassuré de voir qu'il a pris en compte ma demande de te protéger!"

-" quoi? Papa... Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

-" c'est ton voisin et vu son gabarit, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien qu'il te protège ! Après ce qui t'est arrivé dans le parc... Et puis cette merde avec le fils Lockwood... "

-" comment as tu osé lui demander un truc pareil? Je le déteste, il me sort par les yeux et toi tu lui demandes d'être mon garde du corps! J'hallucine, je vais me réveiller là! "

Caroline était si furieuse qu'elle commença à trembler, elle était hystérique et son père préféra la laisser se calmer en quittant la maison! Il connaissait sa fille par cœur, il aurait tenté des pourparlers avec elle, sans succès.

Malheureusement sa fille tel un bélier, ne s'en arrêterait pas là! Elle souffla un grand coup et se décida de faire part de sa colère à son voisin!

* * *

Klaus se préparait pour sa première journée de travail, il avait enfilé un treillis, une paire de bottes en cuir et un pull camionneur. Il était tôt et lorsqu'il entendit des coups à la porte, il pensa tout de suite à son boss Bill Forbes.

Il fut surprit de voir la beauté blonde en mode furie, essoufflée car elle avait marché sur un pied pour traverser la séparation des deux chalets.

-" Forbes...t'as l'air en pétard... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?" Klaus se doutait qu'elle se déchargerait sur lui au vu de l'expression de son visage.

-" mon père m'a expliquée votre arrangement à tous les deux et je ne suis pas d'accord! Je n'ai pas besoin de protection... Je lui ai dit alors je te le dis aussi Mikaelson!"

En hurlant et pointant un doigt accusateur sur le soldat, elle perdit l'équilibre et Klaus eut le réflexe de la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent très proches, trop proches... Et Klaus profita inconsciemment de la situation en posant ses levres sur celles de Caroline. Elle gémit de cette proximité puis reprit vite ses esprits en le giflant violemment.

-" hey t'étais pas obligé d'y mettre toute ta force... Même si je l'ai mérité!" dit il en se frottant la joue rougie par le coup de cette tornade blonde.

-" refais ça encore une fois et je t'émascule! Je ne ferais pas partie de ta longue liste de conquêtes! Et je te le redis, inutile de faire le chaperon et de manigancer derrière mon dos avec mon père!" Elle se retourna et partit comme elle était arrivée à cloche pied.

Klaus se mit à rire et la rattrapa pour la porter en la hissant sur son épaule comme un sac à pommes de terre. Il jaugea quelques secondes sa réaction, de peur qu'elle panique à cette étreinte, au vu de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle semblait bien avec ça.

-" lâches moi! Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Elle se débattait en vain, il l'emprisonnait des ses bras musclés. Mais étonnamment, elle ne ressentit pas la panique de son toucher comme les premières fois, malgré tout elle était très en colère.

-" je te lâcherai quand tu seras chez toi ma chérie!" Dit il en profitant de la vue discrètement, dieu qu'elle avait un beau derrière.

-" je ne suis pas ta chérie! "

-" c'est affectif Forbes, ne t'inquiètes pas, vu ton caractère démoniaque, j'ai pas l'intention de te rajouter à ma longue liste de conquête! " il reprit ses mots pour l'énerver.

-" oh et m'embrasser c'était affectif aussi? Tu n'es qu'un gros connard arrogant... "

Klaus chez elle, malgré la virulence de Caroline, la posa délicatement sur le canapé. Il se posta devant elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-" j'ai été tenté c'est tout mais comme je n'ai absolument rien ressenti en t'embrassant, je n'ai aucun regret qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous à l'avenir! Pour ce qui est de te protéger... Je n'ai pas fait de pacte avec ton père! Mais si je te vois en danger comme... comme la dernière fois, je ne pourrais pas rester sans agir, c'est comme ça! " il la fixa et la laissa sans voix pour aller travailler.

Caroline avait le regard mauvais. Elle avait été touchée dans son estime, il n'avait rien ressenti et bien tant mieux se dit elle... pourtant elle, de son côté elle avait ressenti un millier d'étincelles dans tout son corps lorsqu'il avait touché ses lèvres. Les lèvres de son voisin était douces et tentatrices, elle comprenait que les femmes tombent pour lui. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier cet idiot, de toute façon maintenant les choses étaient plus que claires entre eux.

Klaus, en quittant le chalet de sa voisine, caressa ses lèvres avec sa main, pour profiter encore un peu de cette sensation. Il avait menti, avait ressenti cette chose étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti en embrassant une fille. Une sensation bizarre dans son ventre l'avait frappée, elle avait les lèvres au goût de miel, ses lèvres tentantes, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en goûter la saveur. Pourtant il avait préféré lui dire le contraire pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'énerver davantage, elle avait un passé sentimental difficile et il ne pourrait pas gérer ce genre de relation, elle ne méritait pas une unique nuit de sexe, ce n'était pas ce genre de fille autant que lui n'était pas le genre de garçon à s'engager.

* * *

Bonnie était passée récupérer son amie pour la conduire à son bar, elle resterait pour l'aider à tenir son café le temps qu'elle guérisse.

La journée était assez calme et c'est en fin de journée que le bar se remplit progressivement.

Les gardes forestiers avaient fini leur journée, sauf Bill et ils aimaient se retrouver pour boire l'apéritif avant de rentrer chez eux. Klaus proposa à Kol de se joindre à l'équipe et ils étaient tous assis à une grande table.

Le soldat ne quittait pas des yeux sa voisine. Et Kol flirtait du regard avec Bonnie, malheureusement la jeune fille occupée à tenir le bar, ne remarquait pas le jeune homme.

-" Salut Care, mon frère m'a raconté ta mésaventure dans le parc, comment vas tu?" Au comptoir, Damon Salvatore,le provocateur de la ville qui aimait chambrer la blonde, la jouait aujourd'hui plutôt compatissant.

-" mieux que y'a deux jours Salvatore. Merci. Comme je ne peux pas vraiment me déplacer, évites de faire le con aujourd'hui, pas de papier par terre, et tes mégots tu les mets dans le cendrier!"

-" c'est bon Forbes, je ne suis pas ton pire cauchemar non plus... Tu sais que j'aime te provoquer, tu es si sexy quand tu es en colère..."

Elle leva les yeux, cet énergumène ne changerait jamais. Klaus avait le regard mauvais, il regardait Damon avec jalousie, il avait dit à Caroline qu'elle était sexy en colère, c'est clair mais il n'était pas franchement content à ne pas être le seul à le penser.

Lorsque les jumelles entrèrent dans le bar, les hommes se retournèrent tous vers elles le temps qu'elles s'installent sur une petite table. Et Kol encore plus! Il avait des étincelles dans les yeux comme un enfant devant une montagne de bonbons. Il alla vite se présenter.

-" mesdemoiselles! Jumelles? Magnifiques... Kol Mikaelson!" Il tendit sa main le regard scotché dans le décolleté plongeant des filles.

Elena regarda avec insistance Klaus en papillonnant mais celui ci ne répondit pas à ses signaux comme la première fois, il semblait gêné. Il se dirigea plutôt vers le comptoir pour commander à Bonnie un autre verre, il s'installa à côté de Damon.

-" merci Bonnie! Alors c'est toi qui fait l'intendante en ce moment..."

-" oui Klaus, j'ai quinze jours de vacances, ça tombe plutôt bien"

-" vacances? Et tu fais quoi quand tu n'es pas en vacances?"

-" je suis étudiante à l'université de Missoula, en troisième année de droit. "

-" oh c'est intéressant, future avocate?"

-" plutôt une ambition de procureur... J'en ai encore pour un moment... "

-" tant que tu as la motivation... Caroline, toujours fâchée contre moi?" Klaus était d'humeur joueur? Non il voulait plutôt que Damon Salvatore se rende compte de sa présence et que lui aussi pouvait titiller la jolie blonde sexy!

-" je serais éternellement en pétard contre toi Mikaelson! Surtout après ce qui s'est passé ce matin! " non à priori Caroline n'avait pas jeté l'éponge.

-" je t'ai dit que c'était affectif, rien de plus!" Plaisanta t-il

-" je ne parle pas de ça!" Répondit-elle.

-" de ça quoi?" Demanda Bonnie

-" et t'es qui toi? " demanda Damon

-" de quoi tu parles alors? " relança Klaus en mettant un vent de diable à Salvatore.

-" affectif de quoi?" Bonnie insistait en regardant son amie en fronçant les sourcils.

-" de ton deal avec mon père!" Caroline et Klaus se fixaient du regard, la blonde l'aurait fusillé si ces yeux étaient des armes.

-" oh donc tu n'es pas en colère contre moi pour l'autre chose!" Klaus se moquait d'elle.

-" eh oh temps mort! De quoi vous parlez?" Bonnie leva un peu le ton.

-" hey mec, sérieux, t'es qui?" Damon ne lâchait pas non plus le fil

-" Klaus Mikaelson, le nouveau garde forestier " répondit Bonnie " Care? Pourquoi t'es toujours en pétard contre ton gentil voisin?"

-"voisin? Je pige pas !" Souffla Damon.

-" Salvatore, occupes toi de tes fesses!" Caroline se tourna vers lui et revint sur son voisin " l'autre chose comme tu dis, m'a permis de me rendre compte tout comme toi apparemment qu'il n'y avait aucune attraction!"

-" ouch touché! Mais tu vois Forbes, il y a un truc que tu dois savoir sur moi, je suis le roi des menteurs!" Il jouait avec elle. Il voulait surtout qu'elle finisse par craquer et voulait la faire sourire.

-" oh et bien il y a un truc que tu dois savoir sur moi aussi, plus sincère que moi tu meurs!" Elle serrait des dents, à priori le jeu de Klaus ne la faisait pas du tout rire.

-" on se calme ma louve, je plaisantais ... " le soldat préféra lâcher l'affaire, elle était si têtue.

-" bon stop de quoi vous parlez?!" Bonnie excédée tapa du poing sur le comptoir ce qui fit sursauter les deux voisins et Damon.

-" on s'est embrassé!" Soupira Klaus

-" il m'a embrasée " rectifia la blonde en regardant son amie.

-" t'as réussi à embrasser cette tigresse? Champion mec! Va falloir que tu me dises comment t'as fait, ça m'intéresse ! " Damon s'adressa à Klaus

-" j'crois pas non!" Répondit le soldat l'air mauvais à Salvatore.

-" Salvatore fermes là et vas voir ailleurs si j y suis! Quant à toi Mikaelson, je ne permettrais pas un nouvel assaut de ta part! " Caroline jeta un coup d'œil vers les jumelles " tiens regardes là bas, tes copines... Vu comment elles te matent avec intérêt, il est évident qu'elles t'attendent! Il t'en reste une à tester huh?"

-" jalouse?" S'exclama Klaus.

-"'elle est jalouse, c'est sur!" Plaisanta Bonnie

-" tu l'as embrassée, j'en reviens pas!" Damon se secouait la tête, encore ébahi de cette dernière révélation.

-" heu mec, c'est bon, lâches l'affaire maintenant. " dit Klaus au frère de Stefan.

-" je ne suis pas jalouse! Mais arrêtez, je vais dans l'arrière boutique parce que je suis à deux doigts de prendre mon fusil pour vous tuer!" La blonde était vraiment en pétard.

Cette tornade blonde faisait rire Klaus, jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait connu une fille pareille, même sa sœur Rebecca Mikaelson qui avait un fort caractère, n'avait pas la véhémence de cette fille. Pourtant il se rendait bien compte que ce tempérament de feu cachait une réelle fragilité. Il l'avait vu si faible avec Lockwood.

Damon, frustré du petit jeu entre les deux voisins décida de rentrer chez lui. Il avait trouvé un concurrent de taille. Le frère Salvatore avait toujours eu un petit faible pour Caroline et il connaissait son passé peu glorieux avec le fils du maire. Lui faire vivre l'enfer était un moyen pour lui de se rendre intéressant envers elle. C'était une technique comme une autre, malheureusement il se rendit compte que maintenant il n'était plus le seul sur le dossier.

-" elle est jalouse, j'en suis sûre! Je la connais par cœur!" Avoua Bonnie à Klaus, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-" y'a pas de raison, elle me déteste!"

-" ça c'est ce qu'elle te fait croire. Elle... Enfin tu as compris que Care et les garçons...c'était plus que compliqué! Alors elle se braque pour éviter de ressentir. Regardes ce petit jeu entre elle et Damon, ça fait une éternité qu'il est amoureux mais elle refuse de se lancer dans une relation...alors elle est agressive, c'est un peu pareil avec toi! "

-"oh... Je conçois que c'est une belle fille mais eux deux n'iraient pas ensemble " Klaus était intérieurement un peu blasé de cette nouvelle "... j'avais compris que ce connard de Lockwood l'avait traumatisée! Bonnie? Combien de temps ils sont restés ensemble? "

-" elle n'a connu que lui! Ils ont commencé à l'âge des premiers flirts, à l'adolescence... Jusque y'a trois mois, lorsque Care... lorsque Care a frappé à ma porte le visage en sang... Il l'avait frappée car elle, elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui alors il l'a ... Violée..." Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux" excuses moi c'est encore difficile pour moi d'en parler."

-" je comprends... Je vais le tuer ce mec, la prochaine fois que je le vois je le tue!"

-" le problème c'est qu'il a tellement d'emprise sur elle, il la considère comme sa chose...c'est une pourriture... Hier elle le défendait encore à propos des pièges à loups, on a la preuve vidéo que c'est lui qui les a posé et elle ne veut pas qu'on utilise cette preuve contre lui, ne veut pas porter plainte..."

-" hmm je vois, c'est la peur qui doit la faire agir comme ça, pas l'amour..."

-" elle aimait très fort Tyler alors je ne sais pas, quand on aime on est aveuglé et malgré les vices et les défauts de l'autre on a tendance à pardonner, franchement, elle a beau être ma meilleure amie, j'ai du mal à cerner ses sentiments pour lui maintenant, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il la terrorise"

-" donc ce n'est pas de l'amour... Bonnie, as tu la possibilité de ... de me procurer la vidéo montrant Lockwood poser ces pièges?"

-" je ne sais pas, Tyler a menacé Care et elle lui a promis de lui fournir toutes les copies ainsi que l'original pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiété."

-" oh et qui a filmé la scène!"

-" Jeremy Pierce, l'un des gardes forestiers..."

-" ah je vois, demain je dois faire équipe avec lui, je lui en parlerai..."

-" Klaus... Entre nous... je serais contente si toutes ces histoires se terminent, cela fait des années que les chasseurs ne respectent pas les lois et sont protégés par je ne sais quelles relations. Il se passe des trucs bizarres depuis quelques mois, et nous sommes tous impuissants. Mais je ne pense pas qu'une personne même extérieure à la ville puisse changer les choses."

-" Bonnie, tout finit par se résoudre à un moment, et moi j'ai la conviction que ces Lockwood un jour paieront et leurs magouilles seront révélées ."

-" je l'espère! "

Klaus, au début septique de cette mission pour laquelle il était envoyé par le FBI, se sentait de plus en plus impliqué. Surtout que son nouveau but serait de faire payer à ce Tyler Lockwood.

Il proposa à Caroline de l'attendre pour la ramener aux chalets. Kol était occupé avec les jumelles Pierce.

Elle rechigna au début et lorsqu'elle vit Bonnie assez fatiguée de la journée, elle accepta. Pour ce soir, elle enterrerait la hache de guerre avec son voisin.

Dans la voiture, Klaus commença le dialogue:

-" est ce que tu as été consulter le médecin pour ton pied, voir si cela cicatrise correctement?"

-" oui ce matin, il m'a dit que la personne qui m'avait recousue avait fait du très bon travail de professionnel. Alors je suppose que je dois encore te remercier!" Ironisa la blonde

-" j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire et si je n'avais pas insisté ce jour là tu n'aurais plus de pied!" Sourit le soldat.

-" pas faux! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cela aurait pu arriver à des enfants, beaucoup viennent jouer dans le parc... Et puis ces pauvres animaux. Comment on peut être aussi ignoble pour massacrer une espèce sous prétexte que certains humains refusent de partager leur territoire. "

-" le braconnage des loups a toujours existé, avec l'excuse des attaques des troupeaux de bergers. Ce que je peux concevoir mais ici, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi?"

-" pourquoi quoi?"

-" pourquoi ils se débarrassent de ces bêtes? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'attaques de loups sur les gens ici, alors pourquoi ils veulent éradiquer cette espèce protégée dans ce parc naturel. "

-" je ne sais pas et la chose qui me paraît vraiment louche, c'est qu'ils récupèrent les corps et ils ne finissent pas dans le centre d'incinération comme cela devrait. "

-" intéressant! Je crois que je vais passer plus de temps la nuit pour surveiller les bois.."

-" non c'est dangereux " Caroline parla un peu vite, pourquoi tout d'un coup elle s'inquiétait pour son voisin " enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas ton job, tu es nouveau et tu ne devrais pas te mêler de tout ça!"

-" à partir du moment où j'ai trouvé ma voisine prise dans un piège, je me suis senti concerné. Le danger je connais et je n'ai pas peur."

-" tu connais le danger... Oulala c'est vrai qu'en Californie dans ton jardin Municipal, tu as dû rencontrer des situations vachement dangereuses..." Caroline roula des yeux, décidément ce mec était inconscient du danger ici.

-" Ahahah quel humour! Je n'ai pas toujours été gardien de jardin! "

-" oh et tu as fait quoi d'autre? "

-" pas tes oignons Forbes!"

Elle rougit:

-" désolée t'as raison ça ne me regardes pas et puis je m'en fiche de toute façon, ce que je veux te dire c'est de ne pas fouiner dans ces histoires!"

Klaus ne répondit rien, il la fixa longtemps avant d'arrêter le moteur devant leurs maisons.

-" Caroline, pourquoi es tu si antipathique avec moi, je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases tous les deux mais il faudrait peut être qu'on essaie de s'entendre! Les hommes ne sont pas tous des ordures!"

-" ce n'est pas ce que je pense... Merci pour m'avoir raccompagnée... " Caroline baissa les yeux, il avait touché le point sensible, évidemment qu'elle voyait les hommes comme des ordures, elle ne faisait pas la différence entre un garçon et un autre, son expérience l'avait rendue extrêmement virulente envers le sexe opposé.

-" je t'en prie! Écoutes je te propose un truc, je vais promener ta petite terreur qui est devenue ma super copine, d'ailleurs tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle car elle et moi on a mal commencé aussi et regardes maintenant elle me saute dessus pour le réclamer des caresses " Klaus venait vraiment de dire ça, il se rendit compte du double sens après coup mais Caroline ne retint pas. " et après on termine cette discussion"

-" on a pas commencé de discussion!"

-" pfff ton entêtement me tuera!"

Klaus descendit de la voiture et aida Caroline à sortir du 4/4. Prudemment il regarda sa voisine dans l'attente de son approbation pour la soutenir par la taille. Il ne voulait pas se reprendre une gifle ou partir encore dans une confrontation verbale avec elle.

Elle se colla à lui sans rechigner et posa son avant bras sur l'épaule de son voisin. Il lui sourit et entoura sa taille de son bras, ils rentrèrent lentement chez la belle.

Klaus en pleine promenade avec le louveteau, repensait à ce que Caroline lui avait confié concernant les corps de loups qui disparaissaient, il faut l'avouer, c'était très étrange. Cette histoire le passionnait de plus en plus, il se sentit complément investi et le lendemain il appèlerait le chef Gilbert pour lui parler des avancées.

Il avait prévu aussi de s'entretenir avec Jeremy son nouveau collègue, en espérant qu'il accepte de lui fournir une copie de l'enregistrement montrant Lockwood en train de poser des pièges, il fallait un maximum de preuves pour l'enquête, tout en restant discret. Personne ne savait ici que le FBI s'y intéressait, il ne fallait pas d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas non plus que le lobby des chasseurs soit inquiété pour mener une diversion avec leurs relations haut placées.

Après une promenade avec la petite louve, Klaus retrouva la tigresse blonde chez elle, elle avait sorti deux verres et sa bouteille de whisky et attendait son voisin. Le soldat fut surpris de cette attention, il crut même instant qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre.

-" hey tu attends de la visite?" Plaisanta t-il

-" très drôle Mikaelson! Je te dois bien un verre avec tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Après tout c'est toi qui a proposé de partir sur de nouvelles bases, non?"

-" oui c'est vrai, je suis juste surpris, agréablement surpris... Donc tu m'apprécies?"

-" j'ai pas dit ça! Mais je vais essayer d'être moins... plus ... enfin je me comprends!"

-" oui j'ai compris... "

-" alors cette première journée de travail, pas trop compliquée?"

-" j'ai fait de l'élagage, c'est marrant de monter aux arbres"

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, alors que la bouteille d'alcool se vidait, la jeune Forbes commençait à ressentir les effets du bourbon. Klaus la faisait beaucoup rire, pour sur, elle n'était plus dans son état normal, un peu gaie et elle avait chaud, très chaud.

Elle retira son cardigan pour se retrouver en débardeur pour le bonheur des yeux de Klaus. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il la trouvait attirante. Mais il ne devait pas craquer, il ne pouvait pas franchir la limite avec elle. Pourtant il avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser pour revivre cette étrange mais agréable sensation.

L'alcool lui montait aussi à la tête, et il était complètement sous le charme de Caroline, quand elle n'était pas en mode commando, elle pouvait être tellement adorable.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva!

Elle renversa son verre sur elle et Klaus réagit vite en allant chercher une serviette dans la cuisine, elle le laissa essuyer le liquide sur son jean, Caroline apprécia la main de son voisin sur sa cuisse, étonnamment car en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais accepté un tel rapprochement sans paniquer avec un homme.

Ils se fixèrent et se rapprochèrent sans qu'aucun ne s'en rende compte, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, Klaus réduit la distance et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Caroline. Au début timide, ce baiser devint vite plus intense, comme si toutes leurs frustrations refoulées explosaient. Lorsque la blonde ouvrit sa bouche en signe d'invitation, le jeune homme sauta sur l'occasion pour y aventurer sa langue et caresser celle de la belle. Ils gémirent en même temps de cette douce sensation.

Klaus passa ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, transporté par le parfum enivrant de Caroline, elle de son côté restait timide, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon. Elle redécouvrait, plutôt découvrait cette sensation de plaisir intense juste par ce baiser.

Il était trop tard pour le soldat, il avait franchi la limite avec sa voisine et ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Encore un update rapide, ne vous habituez pas quand même..._**

**_Mercis pour vos messages_**

**_Justine: pitié sweetheart, stop to think and ask question! Tu as des espions qui surveillent mon esprit? Seriously LOL! Tu me fais beaucoup rire en tout cas. Donc je ne répondrais pas à tes interrogations, tu verras! Ce chapitre tu vas l'aimer c'est sur! Bisous ma belle._**

**_Analissa: merci ma belle, je me doutais que ce moment Kloraline tu apprécierais, je vais ensuite le remettre sur l'autre fic car tu as l'air bien impatiente :) , de la concurrence oui il va en avoir tu verras dans ce chapitre. Bisous à toi_**.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Caroline se réveilla la bouche sèche, dans son lit, un peu vaseuse. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'y être endormie et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était avec son débardeur de la veille et en culotte, elle se concentra pour se remémorer sa soirée.

Elle se souvenait d'être rentrée avec son voisin, puis ils avaient partagé plusieurs verres... Oh mon dieu, elle posa la main sur ses lèvres et se mit à paniquer. Ils s'étaient embrassés et puis trou noir total. Il avait profité de la situation pour coucher avec elle, comment cela pouvait être autrement, il ne lui avait pas caché sa façon de fonctionner avec les femmes. Elle se leva précipitamment, un peu trop, elle eut un léger vertige qui la fit se rasseoir sur le bord de son lit. Elle aperçut un bout de papier sur sa table de nuit. Elle soupira et lut le petit mot:

J'ai sorti Nalah avant de partir travailler. Bonne journée. Klaus

Caroline pâlit, si son voisin lui avait laissé un mot sur sa table de nuit, dans sa chambre, cela signifiait qu'il était là ce matin. Elle prit en plein fouet cette terrible réalité,elle avait couché avec lui, ce goujat prétentieux et arrogant. Et elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Cet enfoiré avait profité d'elle, ce gros enfoiré pensait elle, comment il avait osé? malgré ce qu'il savait d'elle. Mais pourquoi la seule chose dont elle se rappelait c'était ce baiser, ce baiser si ... agréable et intense, elle sentit son entre jambe chauffer, au souvenir de cette sensation.

Elle n'était sûre de rien, excepté qu'elle allait lui faire payer.

* * *

Klaus avait rejoint Jeremy, son co-équipier du jour pour patrouiller dans la zone Nord du parc. Il profiterait de cette journée pour en savoir un peu plus sur le braconnage et sur les Lockwood. Il avait remarqué que Jeremy Pierce était le plus virulent des gardes forestiers, c'était le plus jeune mais le plus téméraire.

-" Mec mâtes là bas, sous les feuillages le bout de métal qui brille! Putain de connards de braconniers, ils dispersent leurs pièges à la con dans toutes les zones maintenant. "

-" tu as l'œil! Dire que la fille du boss a été prise au piège avec cette merde, ça fait des sacrés dégâts. "

-" m'en parles pas! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne veuille pas porter plainte... Putain ça me fout les boules."

-" Bonnie m'a dit que tu avais filmé les braconniers en train de poser les pièges dans le parc?"

-" ouai et le boss m'a demandé de tout lui remettre, apparemment il a reçu des menaces de Lockwood!"

-" mais tu as l'air malin, je suis sur que tu as gardé l'original !"

Jeremy regarda Klaus avec une certaine méfiance:

-" mec pourquoi cette question? "

-" parce que..." Mikaelson regarda de gauche à droite pour vérifier que personne n'était autour " parce que ma sœur est journaliste dans une grande chaîne nationale à Los Angeles, et je me disais que médiatiser cette affaire dans tout le pays servirait votre cause."

-" sérieux? Ouai carrément... Alors peut être que je peux retrouver une petite copie de cet enregistrement ..."

-" faut que ça reste entre toi et moi! Et si tu peux encore faire d'autres vidéos de flagrant délits... Plus nous aurons des preuves et plus ce sera difficile pour les Lockwood de nier et se défendre. "

Klaus s'était fait un allié et malgré qu'il ne pouvait lui dire la vérité sur son enquête et sa couverture, Jeremy lui serait d'une grande aide, le soldat se voulait stratégique.

* * *

Caroline et Bonnie étaient au bar, et la brune trouvait son amie étonnement silencieuse. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, depuis qu'elle était venue la chercher, elle était soucieuse.

-" bon, tu comptes m'en parler ou pas? Parce que là je vois que y'a un truc qui te tracasse!"

-" j'ai... j'ai fait une connerie cette nuit!"

-" une connerie? " Bonnie fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite

-" hier soir avec Klaus, on a partagé quelques verres quand on est rentré et ... et on s'est embrassé !"

-" encore?! Care, pour être franche, je trouve ça plutôt cool, il es mignon, sexy et sympa. Et puis j'ai adoré comment il a défoncé la gueule de Tyler! C'est un mec comme lui qu'il te faut, fort, protecteur et rassurant..."

-" Bonnie ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse, et puis cet enflure a profité de la situation, il a couché avec moi alors que j'étais saoule!"

-" quoi? Mais tu m'as parlée d'un baiser! Y'a eu plus? Oh Caroline... Tu es sûre que tu n'étais pas consentante? "

-" non! Ce mec est un homme à femmes, son truc c'est de coucher et basta, il m'en a parlé sans gêne en plus! Il s'est même tapé l'une des jumelles Pierce, Je n'aurais jamais été consentante avec un connard pareil! Et tu sais que ce que j'ai vécu avec Tyler me bloque! Mais voilà j'ai trop bu hier et avec les quelques médicaments que je prends encore, enfin j'en sais rien, quoiqu'il en soit je ne me souviens de rien et il a profité de ça! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir!"

-" tu ne te souviens de rien? Ma pauvre..." Bonnie intérieurement était contente, elle espérait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre son amie et le nouveau alors évidemment elle chambrait Caroline.

-" Bonnie ce n'est pas drôle!"

Les filles furent dérangées dans leur conversation par l'entrée de Kol. Il s'installa au comptoir et salua les filles

-" mesdemoiselles! "

-" bonjour Kol! Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

-" une bière pour commencer... Et puis pourquoi pas un sourire de la belle Bonnie!" Kol enclenchait son plan d'attaque

Caroline roula des yeux, Bonnie de son côté lui fit un large sourire hypocrite avant de le servir.

-" waah je n'aurais pas demandé mieux, merci ma jolie... Je te pardonne alors d'avoir agressé ma musculature l'autre matin..."

-" suis désolée mais c'était la panique..."

-" pas de problème, au contraire, j'aime les rapports de force. Alors il parait que tu es étudiante, charmant !"

-" tu en sais des choses... Oui j'étudie le droit!"

-" je sais... Quand une fille canon m'intéresse, je me documente sur le sujet! Ça te dirait qu'un soir, on sorte quelque part? J'aimerais connaître les environs alors peut être que tu pourrais me servir de guide?"

-" désolée mes soirées sont prises jusqu'à voyons... l'année prochaine! Je vois bien ton petit manège, et je ne suis pas intéressée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer après les jumelles Pierce" Bonnie lui fit un pur sourire forcé alors que celui de Kol se fana.

-" ok je crois que je l'ai bien mérité... mais je peux attendre l'année prochaine alors? Mais je préférerais ce soir!" Il insistait lourdement, peut être que sur un malentendu cela marcherait.

-" quels mots tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase? Pas intéressée? " Bonnie jouait avec lui, car il fallait admettre que ce garçon avait beaucoup de charme, cela devait être de famille, mais elle l'avait vu la veille partir avec les deux filles de joie et ne comptait pas être la prochaine fille dans son lit.

-" ah désolé, je n'étais pas très assidu à l'école alors il y a des mots qui ne me parlent pas... Ceux ci doivent en faire partie" plaisanta t-il.

-" c'est bien ce que je pensais, alors je vais faire plus simple: arrêtes de me brancher si tu ne veux pas finir stérile!"

-" aie c'est pas sympa ça! Mais tu vois j'ai tout mon temps pour te faire changer d'avis ma beauté!" Il laissa un billet sur le comptoir et avant de partir " gardes la monnaie, un beau pourboire pour une belle serveuse!"

Lorsque Bonnie et Caroline s'aperçurent que Kol avait laissé un billet de 200 dollars, elles se regardèrent bouche bée. Bonnie reprit vite ses esprits et lui cria alors qui il prenait la porte:

-" on ne m'achète pas non plus Mikaelson!"

Il ne répondit pas, la laissant interrogative sur ce geste.

-" il est malade ce type, il vient de me filer un pourboire de 198 dollars! "

-" et bien Bonnie, continues à le faire courir et ensuite tu me paies un billet pour Hawaii avec ces ronds! Moi je le trouve sympa ce mec, et il est sexy... Oh Bonnie il serait parfait pour toi!" Caroline se moquait d'elle ouvertement

-" tu te fiches de moi là! "

-" je fais comme toi ma biche, alors si tu continues à jouer aux entremetteuses avec moi, je te promets que je lui files ton numéro!"

-" ok je disparais de ta vie sentimentale alors " capitula Bonnie.

* * *

La journée pour les gardes forestiers étaient terminée, et ils se retrouvèrent dans le bar de la ville avant de rentrer chez eux.

-" où est Caroline?," Klaus, surpris de ne pas voir sa magnifique voisine, regardait dans tous les coins de la salle en interrogeant Bonnie.

-" elle est rentrée, Damon a proposé de la remonter chez elle, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors je lui ai dit que je pouvais gérer toute seule."

-" Damon?" Mikaelson sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-" jaloux?" Bonnie avait vu son changement d'expression.

-" non pas du tout!" Répondit il rapidement

-" vraiment ?" Bonnie lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui comme pour le confesser " je suis au courant... "

-" au courant de quoi" Klaus la regarda suspicieux

-" que tous les deux... Hmm enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin, je suis au courant!"

-" Bonnie, on s'est embrassé, mais ça veut rien dire..."

-" embrassé, hmm j'ai pas eu la même version, y'a eu plus que ça..."

-" non promis rien d'autre! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté"

-" Ben que tu avais profité de la situation, qu'elle soit saoule pour coucher avec elle... "

-" c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? Elle est cinglée, on s'est embrassé et elle s'est endormie, je n'ai pas profité de la situation."

-" sérieux, alors là ma Caroline, t'es trop forte!" Bonnie éclata de rire " remarques c'est pour cela qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien! Tu sais qu'elle ne veut plus te voir et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est rentrée plus tôt "

-" c'est un gros malentendu! Elle est terrible cette fille! Je vais aller la rejoindre je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion."

-" oui embrassez vous et réglez ça vite! En tout cas je vous trouve tellement mignons tous les deux" Bonnie jouait les entremetteuses malgré les menaces de son amie, elle voulait que Caroline soit de nouveau heureuse et elle trouvait que Klaus était parfait pour elle

-" Bonnie, je ne suis pas le genre de mec fait pour la vie de couple... Alors ne va pas te mettre des idées dans la tête..."

* * *

Klaus sur le trajet du retour chez lui, cogitait beaucoup. Et s'il surprenait Caroline et Damon en situation compromettante, il serait en colère et déçu. Mais pourquoi? Ce n'était pas son genre de s'attacher à une fille, encore moins quand cette fille était une vraie peste, têtue qui le rendait souvent misérable.

Et puis il y avait ce que Bonnie lui avait raconté, elle était persuadée qu'il avait profité d'elle cette nuit et couché avec elle. Pour qui le prenait elle, jamais il n'aurait profité de la situation. Il avait apprécié ce baiser partagé et si les choses avaient été plus loin, il aurait apprécié encore plus mais pas dans ces conditions. Il la respectait et il était en colère qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ça.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux chalets, il ne vit pas aucune voiture, ce qui le soulagea, Damon Salvatore n'était pas là, elle était donc seule chez elle. Il se présenta devant sa porte et frappa, il n'entra pas, n'étant pas sur que la blonde soit d'humeur, il préféra attendre qu'elle daigne lui ouvrir.

Le problème c'est au bout de cinq longues minutes, elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il scruta sa fenêtre et vit le voilage bouger, avec l'ombre de Caroline, elle n'était pas très discrète, Klaus sourit et se dit intérieurement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire carrière dans les marines!

-" Forbes, je sais que tu es là. Je te vois ma belle! Ouvres moi s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle" il hurla pour être sur qu'elle entende.

-" non, j'ai pas envie de voir ta gueule d'enfoiré, fiches moi la paix! " bon au moins il avait créée le contact avec elle

-" Caroline tu réagis comme une gamine. Il y a un gros malentendu entre nous, il faut qu'on parle ma beauté!"

Elle ouvrit la porte violemment et Klaus se retrouva avec un fusil braqué sur sa poitrine.

-" traites moi encore une fois de gamine et je mets une balle dans le cœur!"

-" non tu ne pourras pas!" Se mit à rire le jeune homme

-" et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je n'en serais pas capable?" La blonde était furieuse contre lui

-" parce que ton fusil n'est pas chargé !"

Elle le regarda méchamment et d'un coup capitula en jetant l'arme à terre, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et elle baissa les yeux, tant la situation était ridicule. Comment s'était-il aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas mis de cartouches?

Il entra dans la maison et se posa sur le canapé avec nonchalance, il la regarda et tapa sa main sur la place à côté de lui sur le sofa pour lui faire comprendre de s'asseoir.

Elle le rejoint mais laissa une distance de sécurité suffisante entre eux, Klaus soupira devant une telle véhémence.

-" alors Forbes, tu te vantes devant ta copine d'avoir couché avec moi... C'est pas que ça me gêne mais tu as complément fabulé"

-" quoi? Mais ça va pas je ne me suis pas vantée! Espèce de... espèce de ..." Klaus la coupa dans son élan de paroles grossières

-" c'est bon je plaisantes! Caroline crois tu sérieusement que je serais capable de profiter de toi?"

-" c'est bien ce qui s est passé pourtant non? Je me suis retrouvée en petite culotte dans mon lit ce matin"

-" et en débardeur! Je le sais c'est moi qui t'ait mis dans ton lit après que tu te sois endormie sur le sofa."

-" oh et c'est le saint Esprit qui m'a enlevé mon pantalon?"

-" non c'est moi aussi! Ton jean sentait le whisky, je me suis dit que t'aurais pas apprécié te lever dans une odeur d'alcool. Je ne vais pas nier que je t'ai embrassée, c'était même sensationnel même si peut être que ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Mais tu t'es endormie dans mes bras, il ne s'est rien passé, je te le promets. "

Caroline restait silencieuse, elle était plutôt mal à l'aise vis à vis de lui, elle l'avait accusé à tord et ne savait donc pas trop quoi lui dire. Klaus lui prit la main et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade:

-" Caroline, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu es très... attirante ... huh et si tu étais comme le genre de fille que j'ai l'habitude de ... de fréquenter, j'admets que j'aurais apprécié passer un moment avec toi, mais tu n'es pas comme les autres et je t'apprécies beaucoup même si des fois t'es ... Insupportable " il se mit à rire en voyant l'expression défaite de la blonde " tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter "

Klaus avait toujours la main de Caroline dans la sienne, ce simple contact lui donnait des frissons dans le corps. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore mais il ne pouvait pas la posséder. Ils étaient trop différents et vu sa réaction alors qu'elle croyait dur comme fer qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de fantasmer sur elle.

-" on a quand même un sacré problème!" Lança Caroline brusquement ce qui surprit son voisin.

-" quel problème?"

-" tu m'as embrassée et il va falloir arrêter!"

-" c'est ta façon de me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié? Tu me diras tu es égale à toi même Forbes!"

-" j'ai pas dit ça! Enfin non... enfin ... Ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid" Caroline était rouge et sentait ses joues chauffer ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle n'était déjà.

-" oh... Moi je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai apprécié mais ça n'arrivera plus..." Il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un léger baiser et la lâcha. Il se leva " je vais te laisser, je dois rejoindre mon frère"

Elle resta de marbre et resta muette.

Caroline passa sa fin de journée à penser à Klaus, à ce délicieux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, car il fallait bien l'avouer même saoule, elle s'en souvenait comme si cela venait d'arriver. Et plus elle y pensait et plus elle sentait son humidité envahir son entre jambe, elle le trouvait séduisant et elle avait beau le nier, il lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, elle n'avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil depuis Tyler, et cela lui faisait peur. Et puis avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle n'avait pas peur lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle avait apprécié sa main dans la sienne, son corps papillonnait et son cœur battait vite. Elle devait pourtant oublié ces sensations, ils avaient mis les choses au clair, elle devait reprendre le cours de sa vie et arrêter de penser à son voisin de cette façon.

Et la seule chose qui l'aiderait serait de s'éloigner de lui.

Elle se décida d'appeler son père, elle avait besoin d'un autre pied à terre...

* * *

Klaus chez lui, souriait encore de son entrevue avec sa voisine, elle était vraiment incroyable! Son frère n'était pas encore rentré. Tout seul, il se décida d'appeler Gilbert, l'agent du FBI .

-" oui j'avance plutôt bien, le Maire est vraisemblablement impliqué avec son fils dans une histoire de braconnage et l'un des gardes forestiers a une vidéo montrant Lockwood poser des pièges..."

-" bien et pensez vous que Matt Donovan aurait été assassiné parce qu'il avait trop fouiné ?"

-" c'est ce que les gens pensent ici! J'ai réussi à m'intégrer dans l'équipe, je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus, mais il y a en plus du braconnage, des choses bizarres, les cadavres disparaissent ... "

-" essayez d'intercepter un de leur véhicule, pour que de notre côté, nous puissions les pister"

-" ok je ferais au mieux"

Mikaelson le salua et raccrocha. Son enquête le passionnait de plus en plus.

* * *

Klaus n'avait pas eu la chance de voir Caroline pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait décidé d'aller passer quelques temps chez son père et avait laissé le bar à Bonnie.

Il prenait donc des nouvelles par le biais de son amie et de Bill Forbes.

Après sa journée de travail, comme il avait pris l'habitude il se rendit au bar pour retrouver Bonnie. Damon Salvatore était au comptoir en pleine discussion sur Caroline.

-" Care est vraiment bizarre, elle m'a appelée pour me proposer d'aller au ciné... Elle avait envie de se changer les idées... Suis étonné d'être le premier à qui elle a pensé... Mais suis content... " Damon parla assez fort pour que Mikaelson entende, après tout il le voyait comme un rival et voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était toujours dans la course.

Klaus ne disait mot et gardait une expression neutre, Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil en sa direction en levant les yeux dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas puis répondit à Damon.

-" oui c'est étonnant effectivement, elle était bourrée tu crois?" Plaisanta t-elle

-" très drôle! Peut être qu'elle s'est enfin rendue compte que j'étais l'homme de sa vie!"

-" très drôle!" Bonnie était plus que perplexe.

Klaus regardait son verre, dans ses pensées. En fait intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Il voulait éclater ce mec et surtout il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait comme il ne comprenait pas que Caroline l'évite, parce qu'il avait bien percuté qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, mais pourquoi?

Cela faisait des jours qu'il pensait à elle, elle lui manquait et il avait beau se concentrer sur son boulot, son vrai boulot, se distraire avec son frère, rien n'y faisait, c'était plus fort que lui, elle lui manquait. Ressentait-il autre chose que de l'affection pour elle, non c'était improbable, il n'était ce genre de garçon à tomber pour une fille. Peut être tout simplement qu'il le trouvait attirante et que comme il n'avait pas conclu avec elle, c'était sa frustration qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à cette situation.

Sans compter ce Salvatore qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la blonde, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, les imaginer ensemble lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Il devait agir et tant pis pour le reste, il devait éviter tout rapprochement entre ces deux là. Il attendit donc patiemment que son rival quitte le bar pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec Bonnie.

-" Klaus ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, journée pourrie?" Lui demanda Bonnie

-" ouai pas terrible, toujours ces merdes de braconnage, ça me gonfle... Bonnie, dis moi, est ce que ... est ce que tu crois que je pourrais aller voir Caroline chez son père, j'aimerais bien la voir, savoir comment elle va..."

-" je t'ai dit qu'elle allait bien... quoiqu'après qu'elle ait proposé un rencard à Damon, je ne suis plus trop sûre de rien " elle se mit à rire puis reprit son sérieux au vu de la tête de Mikaelson " entre nous je crois qu'elle t'évite!"

-" touché, je crois aussi! "

-" et elle ne veut pas m'en parler...je la connais par cœur, si elle se braque c'est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond"

-" il faut que je lui parle Bonnie!"

-" son père habite la maison en face de l'église, elle sera contente de te voir, j'en suis sûre!"

-" merci Bonnie, j'y vais... " il sortit un billet de sa poche

-" non c'est pour moi... Range tes sous et vas vite la rejoindre... Moi aussi je suis inquiète pour elle"

Il la remercia et quitta le bar pour se rendre chez Bill Forbes.

Il frappa à la porte d'une petite maison modeste en briques rouges. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Caroline très surprise l'accueillit avec un sourire timide. Elle portait une robe légère rose qui la rendait adorable, les pieds nus, et les cheveux attachés par une pince.

-" qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

-" une semaine sans te voir, je m'ennuies alors je venais me prendre une rouste, ça me manque" plaisanta t-il " je peux entrer?"

Elle ne dit mot et le laissa entrer

-" jolie maison... Comment vas tu?"

-" bien, j'arrive à poser mon pied et à me déplacer assez facilement."

-" bien... Écoutes je ... " il fut coupé par la petite louve qui lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-" hey ma petite copine, tu m'as manquée aussi petite crotte, tu as grandi toi en une semaine..."

-" elle avale presque cinq kilos de viande par jour, tu m'étonnes qu'elle a grossi." Rigola la blonde

-" oui je vois ça... Je disais... Je..." En fait il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se contenta de la regarder et ne pût s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser impatient.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, surprise de cet assaut puis se laissa aller en répondant à ce baiser. Il la prit par la taille et la serra fort, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou pour profiter de cette étreinte. Ils en avaient rêvé chacun de leur côté, avaient essayé de nier mais c'était impossible, ce manque de l'un et l'autre.

-" tu m'as tellement manquée Caroline!" Klaus avoua à sa belle ce pour quoi il était venu frappé à la porte de son père. Peu importe la suite, il fallait qu'il lui dise, il ne réfléchit pas plus.

-" toi aussi mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien ..."

-" moi non plus ... " il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore. Il voulait aller plus loin encore mais il devait l'apprivoiser plus encore, elle n'était pas comme les autres.

-" on est pas fait pour être ensemble, tu es un homme à femmes et moi je ne suis pas comme... comme les jumelles... On ne peut pas..." Entre leurs baisers fougueux, elle tentait de revenir à la réalité mais c'était difficile en face d'un Klaus entreprenant.

-" je sais... pourtant je n'arrêtes pas de penser à toi, c'est plus fort que moi et quand j'ai su que tu avais proposé un rencard avec Salvatore, ça m'a rendu fou... Promets moi que tu ne sortiras pas avec lui, promets moi..."

-" Klaus, j'essaies juste d'oublier l'attirance que j'ai... que j'ai pour toi... s'il te plaît on ne peut pas." Elle essayait de lutter tout en répondant à ses baisers et ses caresses.

-" je vais faire vivre l'enfer à ce Salvatore si il continue à te tourner autour... "

-" je ne peux pas te partager avec les autres filles, je ne suis pas comme ça ...on ne peut pas Klaus... Et je ne suis pas prête à me donner à quelqu'un, je ne peux pas... suis désolée..."

-" j'ai envie d'être avec toi, juste toi Caroline..."

Klaus n'en revenait pas lui même de cette déclaration, il avait avoué impulsivement qu'il ne voulait qu'elle et c'est vrai, les autres il s'en fichait, les jumelles, il s'en fichait.

-"Caroline, je prendrais le temps avec toi mais arrêtes de m'éviter, reviens chez nous... enfin chez toi... "

Elle ne répondit pas, sous le coup des paroles de son voisin. Elle acquiesça juste de la tête. Ils avaient franchi un nouveau cap pourtant Klaus n'était pas après coup si bien à l'aise avec cette nouvelle situation...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'espère queue vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**merci à mes lectrices habituelles, Mariin3! Klorline Chair, Analissa, Justine. Je prendrais plus le temps à mon prochain post pour vous répondre.**_

_**et mercis à Guest ( désolée pour les quelques fautes en se relisant même deux fois certaines passent a la trappe!) , Karolinaforbes, kloraline68.**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Tyler Lockwood attendait dans la salle d'attente de son chirurgien. Cela faisait quinze jours maintenant qu'il s'était fait cassé le nez et il avait subi une opération en urgence le lendemain de son accident. Il avait rendez vous pour une visite de contrôle.  
Un accident qui n'en était pas vraiment un, cette altercation avec un gars sorti de nulle part qui avait défendu Caroline Forbes, avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Le nez de Tyler avait été cassé à deux endroits et devait être réparé chirurgicalement, il avait reçu également un coup à la bouche et sa lèvre supérieure avait eu quatre points de suture, sans parler des divers hématomes, pour dire Lockwood avait la rage contre son assaillant. Il avait donc prévu de se venger, autant de cet homme que de Caroline. Tout était à cause d'elle pensait-il, elle semblait le connaître et il était donc normal qu'elle en paie les conséquences. Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré la vidéo le montrant posé les pièges, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de la revoir.

Le fils du maire travaillait dans le commerce, il gérait à distance quelques sociétés d'import export connectées internationalement.  
Il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la main et n'avait jamais manqué de quoique ce soit, fils unique, il était chéri et adulé par sa mère. Il se comportait tel un jeune homme respectable pourtant il pouvait parfois être exécrable et violent dès lors que les choses ne tournaient pas dans son sens, il détestait l'imprévu, ainsi donc sa rencontre fortuite avec ce gars l'avait sensiblement enragé. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas son identité. D'où sortait-il? Et surtout comment Caroline le connaissait, elle n'avait aucun droit de fréquenter les hommes, elle lui appartenait, telle un objet dont on use et manie à son bon vouloir. Cette situation le dépassait.  
Ainsi il avait demandé aux deux gardes rapprochés de sa mère Madame le Maire, de rechercher l'identité de son agresseur, de surveiller Caroline et surtout d'être plus discrets quant à la pose de pièges dans toutes les zones du parc.

* * *

Klaus n'était pas d'humeur, son frère avait tenté plusieurs diversions, rien ne semblait l'amuser. Caroline était de nouveau chez elle, pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas passé une seule fois la voir depuis son retour au chalet.  
Kol n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son aîné si préoccupé.

-" Klaus, pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas pourquoi tu fais la gueule depuis hier?"

-" je ne fais pas la gueule, suis fatigué c'est tout!"

-" bien sur! Je te connais frangin, Klaus qu'est ce qui te tracasse?"

-" ok... ma voisine, j'ai déconné avec elle, je lui ai dit que je tenais à elle et ... C'est complètement faux et maintenant elle doit s'imaginer des trucs et ça me met dans une situation merdique... Je suis trop con" soupira le jeune homme.

-" Ben pourquoi tu lui as dit alors? Pour quelqu'un qui m'a fait la morale la dernière fois, tu déconnes c'est clair!"

-" j'en sais rien c'est ça le problème, je me suis laissé aller et quand on s'est embrassé j'ai eu une émotion à la con et j'en sais rien, elle me perturbe... En plus cette nana avec le passé qu'elle a, je ne pourrais jamais aller plus loin que du flirt "

-" vous vous êtes embrassés! Tu as embrassé ce petit canon? Bien joué Klaus... Et en quoi ça te perturbe? "

-" parce que quand je suis avec elle, je ne me sens différent et c'est flippant!."

-" tu veux un conseil, va brancher une autre fille pour l'oublier... Tu as besoin d'action frangin, le romantisme et tout ce bordel c'est pas pour toi."

-" t'as sûrement raison, tu sais quoi? allons boire un verre et faisons la fête ce soir!" Klaus s'était confié et finalement il reprit de la vigueur.

* * *

Bonnie aidait toujours son amie, mais c'était la fin des vacances pour elle et elle devrait retourner à la fac durant la semaine. Elle trouvait Caroline très silencieuse et pensive et se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle la connaissait si bien.

-" et allô la Terre, tu me reçois?"

-" huh... Oui Bonnie?"

-" toi tu penses à ton voisin sexy! Il n'est toujours pas venu te voir depuis que vous vous êtes rapprochés?"

-" non, je ne comprends pas ce mec, il m'avoue vouloir être avec moi et puis ensuite il se comporte comme s'il regrettait."

-" peut être qu'il est occupé en ce moment "

-" Bonnie, il n'est pas venu une seule fois avec les autres gardes forestiers après le travail, ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu alors que c'est lui qui m'a demandée de rentrer car je lui manquais, non il a changé d'avis c'est tout et finalement c'est mieux comme ça."

-" ok, alors pourquoi tu fais une tête de dépressive? "

-" parce que je... hey non je ne fais pas une tête de dépressive! Mais j'ai été touchée par sa déclaration et maintenant je me sens idiote car il m'a embobinée."

Les filles se turent lorqu'elles virent entrer dans le bar les deux gardes du corps du maire, amis de Tyler, ils s'installèrent au comptoir et Caroline pâlit lorsque l'un des deux molosses s'adressa à elle.

-" Caroline, nous sommes venus car Tyler a un message pour toi. Déjà nous venons récupérer la vidéo de l'autre soir, si tu vois de quoi je parle, et puis il y a ce mec qui a joué le rôle du chevalier servant, on veut la peau de ce connard!"

-" la vidéo et toutes les copies je les ai à la maison, j'attendais que Tyler se manifeste pour les récupérer, alors je te propose de les déposer à la mairie demain, pour ce qui est de ... de celui qui s'en est pris à Ty, je ne le connais pas..."

-" tu me prends pour un con là? Tu ne le connais pas?" Le garde du corps agrippa le bras de Caroline et la força à lui dire la vérité quand à l'identité de l'agresseur du fils du boss.

-" lâches moi, tu me fais mal! C'est la vérité je ne le connais pas, c'est le nouveau garde forestier et il a voulu me rendre service! "

Le garde du corps lâcha la blonde.

-" le nouveau garde forestier? Intéressant! Nous allons vite lui apprendre les règles de la ville!"

Au même moment les frères Mikaelson firent leur entrée dans le bar, la première chose qu'ils virent leur firent perdre leur sourire. Deux mecs hyper musclés et élégants, en train de discuter au comptoir avec Caroline et Bonnie.

Kol serra les poings, la petite brune qu'il voulait pour lui dès qu'il l'avait vu, en compagnie d'un mec sosie de Bruce Willis, il avait la rage, Klaus lui resta stoïque mais intérieurement il était autant énervé que son frère, qu'était est ce ? De la jalousie? Il se secoua la tête pour dissiper ces émotions nouvelles qui l'énervaient.

L'arrivée des jumelles tomba à point nommé et les frères Mikaelson les interpelèrent pour qu'ils partagent tous les quatre une table.

Les gardes du corps du Maire, après de nouvelles menaces au cas où Caroline ne respecterait pas le marché en ce qui concerne les vidéos, quittèrent le bar et Bonnie un peu déstabilisée de cette entrevue dangereuse, s'approcha de la table des quatre clients pour prendre la commande.

-" bonsoir Bonnie, comment vas tu? Tu es toute pale!" Demanda Klaus qui trouvait la jeune fille très bizarre.

-" huh... Ça va, ça va" elle le regarda un peu blasée de le voir avec son frère, entourée des jumelles alors qu'elle pensait que Klaus était intéressé par son amie" je vous sers quoi?"

-" champagne! Ce soir c'est le week-end alors profitons avec nos délicieuses invitées!" Fit Kol le regard ironique vers Bonnie.

-" ok je vous apporte une bouteille mais nous fermons bientôt alors ne tardez pas"

Elle retourna vers le bar où Caroline regardait Klaus dégoûtée de le voir avec les jumelles, quel gros connard se dit elle! Il s'était de toute évidence fichu d'elle, et elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire savoir!  
Elle fit donc le tour de son comptoir et Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Elle s'approcha furieuse de la table où les Mikaelson et les Pierce étaient installés et les agressa verbalement:

-" dehors! Dégagez tous les quatre de mon bar et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici! Votre bouteille de champagne vous irez vous la payer ailleurs!" Elle finit en balançant une énorme gifle à Klaus avant de se réfugier en courant dans l'arrière boutique au bord des larmes.

-" mais elle est complètement folle" s'écria Elena en s'approchant de Klaus pour le cajoler.

-" frangin quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était cinglée, tu ne te foutais pas de moi... C'est une psychopathe qui t'a mis une sacrée dérouillée la vache!"

-" la ferme Kol! je vais la tuer!" Klaus se leva en se dégageant violemment d'Elena qui le collait et dont finalement il n'appréciait pas du tout la compagnie.

Il passa derrière le comptoir, furieux, pour rattraper sa voisine, Bonnie le stoppa en lui prenant le bras:

-" Klaus s'il te plaît ne sois pas en colère après elle et ne fais rien de stupide"

-" Bonnie elle m'a giflée sans raison, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer!"

-" sans raison? C'est ma meilleure amie et je suis donc au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous alors flirter avec les jumelles devant elle, c'est une raison valable pour qu'elle soit en colère, non? "

-" oh et les deux mecs baraqués en train de discuter très rapprochés avec vous ce n'est pas non plus une raison valable pour que je me distrais?"

-" je ne comprends pas... elle ne comprend pas, ça fait deux jours que tu l'ignores après lui avoir dit des choses plus qu'explicites et toi tu invites ces deux garces devant elle ... Et puis en ce qui concerne ces deux gars, ce sont plus des problèmes que de la distraction. "

-" oui et bien ce jour là, je lui ai dit les trucs qu'elle voulait entendre mais que je ne pensais pas. " jeta froidement Klaus en colère.

Bonnie se figea et s'énerva contre lui:

-" tu sais quoi je te trouvais plutôt cool et sympa mais tu es un connard Mikaelson, elle n'a pas tord, même un gros connard, ne t'approches plus d'elle, elle est fragile et c'est mon amie, je ne te laisserai pas la déstabiliser encore une fois! Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment, elle a vécu assez de drames dans sa vie pour qu'en plus un moins que rien vienne se foutre d'elle... Je ferme le bar alors je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux tout de suite! " elle regarda méchamment Kol en compagnie des jumelles " oh et amusez vous bien, après tout ces deux garces sont parfaites pour vous!"

Les paroles de Bonnie ramenèrent Klaus à la réalité, comment pouvait il être aussi idiot, il avait sous estimé l'impact de ses propos, il avait menti pour ne pas avoir à se justifier sur ses sentiments incontrôlés envers Caroline. Et puis flirter avec les jumelles n'était qu'une provocation, il avait mal pris de voir la blonde en compagnie des deux costauds, mais pourquoi? Il agissait impulsivement avec elle, perdait le contrôle.

Kol de son côté, eut un moment de doute, lorsqu'il vit Bonnie furieuse, était elle jalouse de le voir flirter avec une autre? il entreprit de lui parler avant de s'en aller.

-" jolie Bonnie, est ce que cela te ferait plaisir si je passais la soirée avec toi, plutôt qu'avec l'autre fille?" Il se pencha vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Bonnie le regarda bouche bée, ce type était vraiment sans gêne, mais sa désinvolture la fit rire:

-" c'est une grosse blague, n'est ce pas? "

-" non pas du tout, tu as l'air en colère, je comprends que tu sois jalouse mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tu es bien plus belle qu'elles, et j'aime tellement ton côté sauvage. "

-" ok écoutes euh... C'est quoi ton prénom déjà? ... Peu importe... Je crois que tu vis dans un monde différent du notre. Et même si je dois l'admettre tu es très mignon, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous"

-" tu trouve que je suis mignon, et bien rien que pour cela, je ne m'avoues pas vaincu. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux"

-" et moi je ne change jamais d'avis, allez Oust! La maison ferme Mikaelson!"

-" blablabla ... J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux..." Kol le regard plein de séduction laissa Bonnie qui sourit en secouant la tête, ce garçon était très sur de lui mais elle le ferait courir le plus longtemps possible.

Le bar fermé, Bonnie retrouva son amie à l'arrière boutique, elle était encore en colère.

-" ma puce, calmes toi! Oublies ce mec qui ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresse au lui"

-" je ne m'intéresse pas à lui Bonnie, et j'ai compris qu'il a été gentil et entreprenant avec moi juste par pitié, et c'est ça qui m'énerve, la pauvre petite Forbes, faible et violentée par son ex fiancé. J'en ai marre de ne pas être capable de passer au dessus de mes insécurités. "

-" ne dis pas ça Care, tu es passée par de telles tragédies, et tu t'es toujours relevée, tu es si forte et si volontaire. Ne doutes jamais de tes capacités à supporter le pire."

-" merci Bonnie de ton soutien... Tu sais quoi ce soir j'ai envie de faire la fête, de me défouler et de boire comme un trou!"

-" wooh, Forbes, ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas entendu parler comme ça! J'adore... Ok pour moi, on va se faire belle et je te propose d'aller à Great Falls, y'a une boîte sympa là bas et c'est pas trop loin." Bonnie devant une Caroline pleine d'entrain, était enthousiaste. Et comme ce n'était sur que cela dure longtemps, elle voulait en profiter.

Elles rentrèrent chez Caroline pour se préparer, Bonnie avait ses aises chez son amie, elle avait toujours quelques vêtements de rechange chez elle, les week-ends où elle rentrait de la fac , elle aimait parfois les passer au chalet.  
Caroline enfila un jean très moulant avec une petite chemise cintrée bleue clair et des baskets, à cause de sa cicatrice au pied, elle évitait encore les chaussures ouvertes.  
Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés avec sa cascade de boucles qui tombait jusqu'à ses épaules.  
Bonnie s'habilla d'une robe noire courte jusqu´aux cuisses, très moulante avec un décolleté rond et des ballerines de la même couleur., elle se coiffa d'une queue de cheval haute.

* * *

Les Mikaelson de leur côté n'étaient plus d'humeur à faire la fête, plan initialement prévu, surtout Klaus. Ils étaient donc rentrés chez lui, sans les jumelles, celles ci d'ailleurs très déçues du comportement des frères.  
Kol en train de fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre, aperçut la voisine de son frère et Bonnie, sortirent de la maison habillées de façon très sexy.

-" Klaus, mates les filles, wahhou je crois que je suis amoureux! Des deux, Caroline a un cul de déesse! "

-" Kol! Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça! " le frère aîné s'approcha de la fenêtre et resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit les deux jeunes filles, effectivement elles étaient toutes les deux ravissantes.  
Ils les épièrent et lorsqu'elles prirent la voiture, ils se regardèrent et n'eurent pas à se concerter pour foncer et prendre le 4x4 pour les suivre.

* * *

Tyler était dans le salon de son appartement à partager un verre avec les deux gardes du corps de sa mère. Il était furieux, son chirurgien ne lui avait pas annoncé de bonnes nouvelles, son nez devrait encore subir une opération suite à une petit vaisseau sanguin qui était éclaté et qui lui provoquait des saignements nasaux désagréables.  
De plus il évitait de sortir tant que son visage n'avait pas repris une forme présentable.

-" Caroline doit déposer demain matin la vidéo et les copies à la Mairie et si elle ne respecte pas le marché elle sait qu'on ne la loupera pas." Dit Dean l'un des molosses.

-" dans tous les cas, je ne la louperai pas." Lâcha Tyler en serrant les dents.

-" il y a aussi ce gars qui t'a... agressé chez elle, apparemment c'est le nouveau garde forestier qui remplace Donovan."

-" il finira comme lui, c'est clair! Je vais le buter "

-" Tyler, il va falloir la jouer plus discret, il s'attend certainement à des représailles et doit surveiller ses arrières, il fait être malin"

-" je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Pour parler affaires, j'ai une nouvelle commande et vous savez que mes clients ne sont pas patients, vous devez ce soir retourner au parc pour chasser."

-" Tyler, c'est compliqué, il semble que nous sommes surveillés maintenant avec cette histoire de vidéo!"

-" je m'e fous!" Lockwood s'énerva et tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en cuir " les russes me mettent la pression et je dois respecter les délais! Alors démerdez vous!"

Les deux gardes se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Le fils du maire ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Ils retourneraient donc cette nuit dans le parc naturel à la recherche de loups à traquer.

* * *

Les filles s'amusaient dans la boîte de nuit et elles avaient enchaîné les verres de rhum coca, elles n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence des frères Mikaelson.

Klaus s'était fait tout un scénario sur la venue des filles ici, avaient elles rendez vous avec les deux types du bar tout à l'heure? Il était troublé, il imaginait Caroline dans les bras d'un autre et cela le mettait hors de lui, mais pourquoi? Et puis il y avait toutes ces filles sexy autour de lui, et qu'il ne calculait pas, les yeux rivés sur sa voisine qui se déhanchait sur la musique, à l'écart des gens, il retrouvait son manque de sociabilité avec la gente masculine. Kol lui était moins dans l'interrogatif mais plus dans l'action, et il voyait rouge alors que Bonnie dansait avec un mec derrière elle collé serré, elle était déchaînée.

Kol se rapprocha rapidement de sa proie et de manière très adroite, il éloigna l'assaillant de Bonnie pour prendre sa place, c'est à dire qu'il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le bouscula assez violemment pour le séparer de la jeune fille.  
Bonnie n'avait pas percuté que Kol avait pris la place de son cavalier avec qui elle partageait une danse pleine d'érotisme et de sensualité,il prit le risque de poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille. Bonnie colla son dos contre le torse de Kol, pour sur, d'une elle ne savait pas que c'était lui et de deux elle était complètement bourrée.  
Toujours dans la tentative, le jeune Mikaelson embrassa la nuque de Bonnie, et il se sentit transporté par le parfum de la jeune fille. Et la sensation de sa peau sur ses lèvres le fit frissonner, il se laissa bercer par cette sensualité et profita de la situation le plus longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Klaus continuait d'observer Caroline, elle était si sexy, un trop plein d'émotions encore lui traversa l'esprit. Il avait envie de la rejoindre, la serrer fort et l'embrasser, et montrer à tous les hommes qui la regardaient qu'elle était à lui et lui seul. La jalousie du soldat était excessive, il ne supportait pas les regards des autres sur elle. Mais il hésitait à s'approcher d'elle. Il l'avait déçue ce soir et elle était certainement encore en colère contre lui.  
Il se prenait littéralement la tête, complètement perdu entre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et ce à quoi il aspirait dans la vie, il n'assumait pas ses sentiments, ne voulait pas s'attacher à une fille. Pourtant depuis qu'ils avaient échangé plusieurs baisers, il ne voulait qu'elle, le Klaus d'avant serait déjà entouré de plusieurs bombes mais aucune n'aurait ses faveurs ce soir. Non ce soir, ce serait elle et pas une autre.  
Lorsque Caroline fut accostée par un type, bien évidemment la réaction de Klaus fut immédiate, encore incontrôlable, il se précipita vers eux et attrapa sa voisine par la main et la rapprocha de son corps en entourant sa taille.  
Cette action fut tellement rapide qu'elle ne percuta pas sur le coup, l'alcool la consumait déjà mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Klaus la tenait, elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de se détacher de lui.

-" Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et lâches moi je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler, fiches moi la paix!"

-" shhh doucement mon cœur... Je viens de te sauver d'une situation délicate!"

-" vraiment et pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?"

-" pur hasard!"

L'expression du visage de Caroline peu convaincue, fit sourire Mikaelson.

-" d'accord, la vérité c'est que je vous ai vu avec Bonnie sortir habillées comme des bombes et j'ai cru que vous aviez rencard avec les deux mecs qui étaient au bar ce soir, et... et j'ai pas aimé..." Avoua t-il très gêné.

-" quels mecs? Et qu'est ce que tu n'as pas aimé? C'est quoi ton problème? les deux Pierce vous ont posés un lapin c'est ça!"

Malgré son état alcoolisé, elle était très consciente de la conversation.

-" Caroline, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, pour ces derniers jours, pour tout, c'est juste que je suis ... Je suis..."

-" ça suffit Mikaelson, j'en ai marre de ton comportement avec moi, tu me fais de beaux discours et après tu m'ignores! Tu t'amuse avec moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer ce petit jeu... J ai besoin d'un verre là!"

Klaus prit ses reproches en plein fouet, elle avait raison, il jouait au chaud froid avec elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et elle ne méritait pas un telle conduite. Il la laissa partir et la suivit des yeux se diriger vers le bar.

Caroline chercha Bonnie du regard, quand elle la vit dans une position compromettante avec Kol, elle leva les yeux et commanda un double whisky! La soirée devenait cauchemardesque, elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de son voisin, elle détestait l'attitude qu'il avait avec elle. Avec son frère, ils les avaient suivies jusqu'ici par jalousie, elle était consternée.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un jeune homme qui lui proposa de trinquer avec elle. Elle le regarda sans le regarder, puis elle aperçut Klaus l'air mauvais au bout du comptoir et elle se décida à lui donner une petite leçon. On ne se fichait pas de Caroline Forbes.

Elle trinqua chaleureusement avec le jeune homme et prenant soin de laisser une distance de sécurité raisonnable pour qu'elle ne panique pas de la proximité avec le garçon. Elle lui sourit et le laissa la charmer, sauf qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son voisin se rapproche, les poings serrés, l'expression du visage mauvaise, sa jalousie était incroyable se dit Caroline intérieurement.

-" ça suffit Caroline, arrêtes ça tout de suite!" S'énerva Klaus

-" et arrêter quoi? " elle le dévisageait, prête à une nouvelle confrontation.

-" de me rendre fou de jalousie! Je sais que j'agis comme un vrai con avec toi mais ne me provoques pas sur ce terrain, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!" Le soldat était en colère.

-" oh et de quoi tu es capable? ... Qu'importe Laisses. Moi. Tranquille!" Les dents serrées Caroline ne se laissa pas démonter par les menaces de son voisin.

Klaus ne répondit rien, à la place, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle se débattit et lorsqu'il tenta de se frayer un chemin pour entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, elle pinça ses lèvres en signe de désapprobation. Il descendit ses mains pour attraper ses fesses, ce qui surprit la blonde et lui fit lâcher un gémissement, le soldat profita de cette ouverture pour caresser la langue de Caroline avec la sienne, instantanément elle sentit ses jambes trembler et son corps s'enflammer. De son côté le cœur de Klaus se mit à battre de façon rapide et incontrôlé.  
Elle se détendit et profita de ces douceurs. elle posa ses mains sur la taille de Klaus. Celui ci sentit sa belle se décontracter et fut soulager de ce rapprochement.  
Il fut le premier à interrompre ce baiser, et fixa son regard bleu azur dans celui de sa partenaire.

-" Caroline, ne fais plus jamais ça, je tiens à toi et je ne supporte pas qu'un autre puisse te séduire ou se rapprocher de toi. Je ne veux plus jouer, je ne sais pas où je vais avec toi mais je ne veux plus jouer, je te le promets" Klaus était sincère. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions sur ses sentiments, il prit donc la décision cette nuit là de vivre à fond ses nouvelles émotions, peu importe où cela les conduirait.

* * *

Bonnie était raide, elle s'était aperçue de l'identité du garçon avec qui elle flirtait mais la seule chose qu'elle retint c'est que ce mec était super canon, Kol surpris, profitait évidemment de l'état de la jeune fille. Ils s'embrassaient à en couper le souffle, Kol était extasié. Les baisers de Bonnie avaient un goût de miel, son corps de déesse réagissait aux caresses du jeune Mikaelson.

Klaus ne voulait pas attendre la fermeture de la boîte pour rentrer avec Caroline, mais il était hors de question que celle ci parte sans son amie. L'effet de l'alcool était à son maximum et la blonde était avachie sur son voisin, et avait du mal à rester connectée à ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais elle avait encore cet instinct du sens de l'amitié car elle avait fait tout un speech à Klaus pour ne pas rentrer sans Bonnie.

Le soldat dût donc négocier avec son frère, qui était dans sa bulle avec Bonnie, pas du tout d'accord pour interrompre cette étreinte de corps à corps, c'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre, que sa petite brune réalise ses actions et le rejette.

-" et bien porte là jusque dans la voiture, j'en sais rien. Tu te débrouilles. Elles sont incapables ni l'une ni l'autre de conduire de toute façon, tu prends la voiture de Bonnie et je rentre avec Caroline. " fit Klaus impatient et agacé.

-" tu fais chier frangin! Avec un peu de chance elle restera gentille avec moi jusqu'à demain matin !"

-" non Kol, tu ne profiteras pas de la situation! Je l'apprécies et tu ne lui feras pas de mal!"

-" qui te dit que je vais lui faire du mal? De toute façon quand elle va se rappeler de cette nuit, soit elle va me trucider soit elle va en redemander... Ok je prends le risque, rentrons" dit Kol, Bonnie dans ses bras, hors contrôle .

Arrivés au chalet, Caroline s'était endormie dans la voiture alors que Bonnie était encore plein d'entrain, Kol lui proposa de passer la nuit chez son frère, Klaus regarda son frère:

-" Kol, je ne suis pas sur que le canapé soit assez large pour deux personnes, parce que rassures moi tu n'as pas oublié que tu dormais sur le canapé? "

-" pour une nuit tu peux bien nous prêter ton lit... Sois gentil frangin!" Kol fit ses yeux de cocker en tenant Bonnie dans ses bras.

Klaus ne répondit pas et préféra s'occuper de Caroline, il la sortit de la voiture et la porta jusqu'a chez elle. Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de son voisin. Elle en profita pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Klaus sourit de son geste d'affection. Il ouvrit vite la porte et Nalah les attendait impatiente de sortir.

-" salut toi! Laisses moi deux minutes et on va se faire une petite ballade." Klaus porta sa voisine jusqu'à son lit, il lui ôta ses baskets " besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller mon cœur?"

-" hmm non je vais me débrouiller... Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir Nalah, je peux y aller..."

-" non tu es fatiguée, laisses moi m'en occuper ... Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer chez moi Kol et Bonnie m'ont subtilisé mon lit alors j'ai le temps de faire une grande ballade avec elle, et je n'ai pas envie de dormir" il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde avant de partir.

-" Klaus?" Il se retourna en l'entendant l'appeler " tu peux rester ... ici cette nuit " proposa Caroline timidement.

-" je ne suis pas sur d'être sage avec toi si je restes ici!" Répondit il le sourire séducteur.

-" peut être que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois sage!" Caroline sous l'effet de l'alcool semblait être ouverte à toutes possibilités avec lui, ce qui surprit le soldat.

-" alors je crois que c'est une petite ballade que je vais faire avec miss dents longues!" Il la laissa et sortit la louve.

Caroline juste par cet échange de paroles assez suggestives sentait son entre jambe humide, elle se leva du lit où Klaus l'avait allongée et se déshabilla, pour se calmer, elle prit une douche bien chaude et profita de ce moment de détente pour dissiper les effets de l'alcool. Après sa douche, elle enfila un débardeur et un shorty et se coucha confortablement sous sa couette.  
Elle entendit Klaus rentrer avec sa petite louve et se sentit de plus en plus moite, il la rejoint dans la chambre et hésita sur la suite des événements.

-" je devrais peut être dormir dans le canapé ..."

-" non... " Caroline répondit si vite que Klaus se mit à rire " enfin c'est qu'il n'est pas confortable, mais après tout, tu fais comme tu veux" elle était écarlate.

-" je veux dormir avec cette magnifique blonde dans mes bras " il s'approcha lentement du lit et s'allongea sur Caroline pour l'embrasser " mais je veux être sur que demain matin elle ne se transformera pas en petit dragon" plaisanta t-il

-" ça dépend si elle n'a pas la mauvaise surprise demain d'être de nouveau ignorée!"

-" touché! Je ne veux plus me poser de questions et je t'ai promis de ne plus me foutre de toi!" Il prit son menton pour accrocher ses yeux dans les siens et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se redresser pour enlever ses chaussures puis son pantalon et son Tshirt. Il se faufila sous la couette où le doux parfum enivrant de la blonde lui titillait les narines. Il se mit sur le côté et tous les deux étaient face à face. Il avait sa main sur la hanche de Caroline. Ils restèrent muets quelques secondes qui leur paraissaient des minutes. Puis Klaus fut le premier à briser ce silence.

-" merci de ton hospitalité, je me voyais mal supporter les ... hmm... ébats de mon frère et Bonnie."

-" elle va déchanter demain matin"

-" et toi?" Demanda Klaus inquiet

-" et moi, quoi?"

-" tu as bu autant que Bonnie, et tu es très... très conciliante cette nuit, peut être que demain quand tu te réveilleras à mes côtés, tu vas déchanter aussi!"

-" j'ai surtout déchanté toutes les fois où tu m'as ignorée ou tu as flirté avec les jumelles "

-" je n'en suis pas fier, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été capable d'assumer ce que tu provoquais en moi. Je crois que j'ai pris conscience de tout ça à chaque fois que je te voyais trop proche d'un autre homme, je ressentais une rage intérieure."

-" j'ai remarqué. Pourtant les garçons tu sais ne m'intéressent pas, j'ai ... j'ai peur et il y a toujours cette emprise de ... de mon ex fiancé sur moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir gérer ce qui se passe entre nous... Mais je me sens en sécurité avec toi et je ne ressens plus cette panique quand tu es prêt de moi ou tu me touches" Caroline se confia pour la première fois à Klaus, il se doutait que l'alcool l'aidait dans cette démarche, il profita donc de la situation pour en apprendre un peu plus.

-" comme la première fois où j'ai voulu t'aider à te relever quand je t'ai renversée lors de notre première rencontre, c'est la panique qui t'a fait réagir de façon si agressive?"

-" oui... J'ai toujours évité la proximité avec les hommes, je n'ai connu que Tyler et on ne peut pas dire que cela ait été une très bonne expérience... mais je ressens les choses différemment avec toi et cela me fait peur car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aller plus loin avec toi même si quand tu m'embrasses et que tes mains sont sur ma taille, je ne ressens pas d'angoisse particulière"

-" je ferais payer à cet enflure la façon dont il t'a traitée... Caroline, tu peux te laisser aller avec moi, mais je ne te forcerai jamais à rien " il passa sa main sous son débardeur pour caresser sa taille et son dos et elle lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait ses caresses. " je ne vais pas rester sage longtemps mon cœur mais si tu ne le sens pas j'arrêtes "

Elle acquiesça de la tête et il approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour partager un baiser langoureux, elle sentit encore tout un tas d'étincelles lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent sensuellement. Elle se mit sur le dos et Klaus se coucha sur elle et approfondit son baiser, ses deux mains maintenant caressaient le corps de la blonde, ses cuisses si douces, puis en remontant doucement son ventre sous son débardeur. Il interrompit leur baiser et s'attaqua à la mâchoire de Caroline, déposant des baisers humides, descendit jusqu'à son cou, elle était transportée par les douceurs de Klaus, des douceurs car jamais elle n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi doux, Tyler l'avait habituée à l'amour sauvage, agressif et pas toujours consenti. C'était une sensation nouvelle pour elle, si agréable, elle ne voulait pas en voir la fin.  
Klaus lui aussi était sur un nuage, il avait tellement fantasmé sur sa magnifique voisine. Et il voulait prendre son temps avec elle, c'était nouveau pour lui aussi qui était plutôt du genre à prendre plutôt que donner du plaisir.  
Il prit l'initiative de lui ôter son haut, Caroline se laissa encore faire et Klaus caressa légèrement les seins de la blonde pour jauger sa réaction et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle gémit et arqua son dos pour demander plus. Il remplaça ainsi sa main par sa bouche et mit des coups de langue sur les tétons durcis de sa partenaire. Elle porta ses mains dans la chevelure de Klaus, elle était sur un nuage et sentit une certaine humidité l'envahir. Klaus caressa la cuisse de Caroline et faufila sa main dans son shorty pour vérifier les conséquences de ces douceurs.  
Elle était déjà prête pour lui mais ne voulait pas bâcler ses préliminaires, elle méritait plus il voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait se laisser aller avec lui. Il continuait à s'occuper de sa poitrine avec sa langue et descendit jusqu'à son ventre, le corps de Caroline se tendit lorsqu'elle prit conscience du chemin qu'il prenait.

-" shhh détends toi mon cœur..." Il tenta de la rassurer

-" je... je n'ai jamais... Il ne m'a jamais ..." Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer

-" fais moi confiance, jamais je ne te ferais du mal, laisses moi te faire plaisir." Il murmurait en continuant à embrasser son ventre encore plus bas.

Elle essaya donc de se détendre et laissa Klaus lui enlever son shorty, il se mit entre ses cuisses en prenant ses jambes et les positionnant sur ses épaules pour qu'il ait libre accès à son clit, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres humides sur son petit bout de chair, elle soupira et lorsque sa langue s'activa, elle gémit lourdement, cette sensation était indescriptible pour elle, c'était délicieux, délicieux pour lui également, elle avait un goût divin, Caroline sentit une décharge électrique et explosa, Klaus goûta vite à l'orgasme de sa partenaire. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser, le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres:

-" comment te sens tu mon cœur?"

-" huh... waaha je me sens... je me sens... Klaus c'était extraordinaire" elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration

-" j'ai besoin de toi Caroline" les yeux plein d'envie du jeune homme ne mentaient pas sur ses intentions, mais il était plaintif comme s'il attendait sa permission pour aller pour loin avec elle.

-" et moi j'ai envie de toi Klaus" elle n'eut pas à lui dire deux fois, toujours entre ses cuisses, il baissa son boxer pour libérer son sexe dur, Ils se fixèrent alors que doucement le jeune homme poussa des hanches pour pénétrer la chaleur humide de la blonde. Il prit le temps que tous les deux s'habituent à cette intrusion et lentement il pénétra de plus en plus profond, ils gémissaient à l'unisson, Caroline sentait au fond de son ventre la raideur de Klaus, elle n'était pas non plus habituée à cela. Le jeune homme accéléra ses mouvements, il ne voulait pas tester d'autres positions avec elle, c'était leur première fois et il voulait d'abord l'apprivoiser, la rassurer. Lorsqu'il se sentit au bout de la rupture il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ils atteignirent presque simultanément un intense orgasme.  
Klaus s'effondra sur la poitrine de Caroline en attendant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle de son coté avait des étoiles plein les yeux, elle se sentit femme et elle savourait encore entre ses jambes ce plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant cette nuit, après quelques câlins encore ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8

Bonnie se réveilla, un mal de tête de diable, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelque temps pour s'habituer au lieu, sur le coup, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa soirée, et la chambre dans laquelle elle était lui était inconnue.

Mais le pire la frappa à l'instant où elle sentit un bras posé lourdement sur son ventre. Elle tourna sa tête lentement, angoissée à l'idée de voir la personne propriétaire de ce bras.

Lorsqu'elle vit Kol Mikaelson, en train de dormir paisiblement collé à elle, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et lâcha un " oh mon Dieu" . Elle fit un effort pour se souvenir de la soirée, et petit à petit en se concentrant malgré sa migraine, elle eut quelques flashs. Elle avait beaucoup bu, elle avait dansé de façon suggestive avec un homme, et cet homme était celui qui était allongé à côté d'elle. Et puis ils étaient rentrés aux chalets, et ... Oh mon dieu elle murmura encore, elle avait couché avec lui... Elle secoua sa tête et en panique, elle sortit du lit discrètement et elle ramassa ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit, elle s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Le salon était vide, elle se demanda un moment où était Klaus mais oublia vite et partit de la maison.

Elle vit sa voiture dans l'allée ainsi que le 4x4 de nouveau garde forestier. Les volets de la maison de Caroline étaient fermés, elle supposa qu'elle dormait encore. Elle n'osa donc pas frapper à sa porte. Elle monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle, elle était très perturbée des événements de la nuit et voulut oublier Kol.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla la première, elle s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et buta sur la tête de Klaus, qui était proche de celle de la jeune fille.

Celui ci râla de cette agression et ouvrit les yeux subitement. Il admira la belle blonde à ses côtés et lui sourit tendrement.

-" bonjour beauté! J'avais peur que tu te sois éclipsée à l'aube. "

-" Mikaelson, je suis dans mon lit, ma chambre, ma maison, pourquoi je m'éclipserais ? de nous deux, je crois que tu es plus du genre à t'enfuir que moi! Alors c'est moi qui suis plutôt étonnée "elle roula des yeux puis se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa légèrement, pas sûre de la réaction de son voisin " bonjour!"

-" hmm... J'ai plutôt de la chance alors et je n'ai pas l'intention de te traiter de la même façon que les autres... " il répondit à son baiser et caressa affectueusement la joue de sa partenaire " et je n'ai pas envie de me lever tout de suite..."

-" mais moi oui! Restes dormir ici si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, je vais sortir Nalah et ensuite je dois descendre en ville, déposer un pli à la mairie."

-" hey, je préférerais qu'on y aille tous les deux. Je n'aime pas trop que tu te ballades dans le parc en ce moment avec les braconniers dans les parages! Et la mairie est fermée aujourd'hui c'est dimanche" Klaus inquiet, se redressa pour sortir du lit.

-" Klaus, avant que tu débarques dans cette ville, je promenais mon bébé sans problème, cela fait des années que je vis avec les actes de ces enfoirés de chasseurs', je sais que la Mairie est fermée, j'ai juste à faire un dépôt dans la boîte aux lettres."

-" oui mais il n'y a pas si longtemps tu as mis le pied dans un piège et tu as été agressée par ton ex. Je préfère donc garder un œil sur toi ma belle"

-" le problème est qu'avoir un loup en captivité est puni par la loi et je ne veux pas que tu soies associé à cela, je suis responsable de Nalah, c'est a moi de m'en occuper "

-" oh et donc t'accompagner pendant que tu la promènes fait de moi un complice?" Il éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. " je n'ai peur de rien mon cœur, alors trouves un autre argument... Je m'en suis occupé quand tu ne pouvais pas la sortir, qu'est ce qui a changé ?"

-" ce qui a changé c'est que je vais mieux. "

-" bien n'empêches je viens avec toi, je te propose une petite ballade et après on retourne au lit, c'est dimanche Caroline, profitons de notre jour de congé."

-" d'accord pour le ballade, mais je n'aurais pas le temps pour le reste ..." elle capitula et s'habilla rapidement en enfilant une robe en coton.

Klaus enfila son jean et son Tshirt de la veille, il passerait chez lui plus tard pour récupérer des vêtements.

Ils étaient main dans la main, la petite louve courait partout.

-" Klaus, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, à propos de la dernière fois ... quand tu t'es battu avec Tyler. "

-" qu'est ce qu'il se passe, il est revenu te voir?"

-" non mais les deux mecs body buildés que tu as vu au bar hier soir... Ce sont les gardes du corps de la mère de Tyler, et ils m'ont demandée qui tu étais car apparemment Ty a été sacrément amoché,... Merci d'ailleurs pour ça mais t'y as été un peu fort..."

-" ce connard n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait et la prochaine fois je ferais pire! Qu'ils viennent me voir ces deux blaireaux, je les attends... Donc ils ne te branchaient pas? Ça me rassure..."

-"Klaus, je te dis qu'ils te cherchent et toi tu es rassuré qu'ils ne me branchaient pas? Tu plaisantes? Ils sont dangereux!"

Caroline n'en revenait pas, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était qu'aucun homme lui tourne autour mais pas que sa vie soit en danger.

-" ils ne me font pas peur, ni eux, ni cet enfoiré de Lockwood... Je suis plus fort que tous les trois réunis ..." C'est le militaire qui parlait, celui qui avait vaincu des ennemis armés et bien plus redoutables.

-" et toi tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables'"

-" on verra,quoiqu'il en soit si l'un d'eux s'approche de nouveau de toi, je le défonces. "

Elle préféra ne pas surenchérir car elle se rendit compte que son voisin était très borné.

Ils rentrèrent après leur promenade, et Caroline lui rappela qu'elle devait se rendre à la mairie.

-" tu as la journée pour le faire, le courrier ne sera pris que demain matin de toute façon."

-" Klaus, je dois le faire ce matin, c'est tout! Et tous les dimanche, je vais déjeuner chez mon père alors on peut se retrouver en fin de journée si tu veux. Enfin ce n'est pas que nous devons toujours être ensemble, enfin je ne sais même pas si on est ensemble tous les deux... enfin bref, je ne peux pas t'accorder plus de temps ce matin..."

-" on va faire un marché, tu reste encore quelques heures avec moi et je t'amène à la mairie et te dépose chez ton père en voiture, pour l'heure du déjeuner." Il la prit par la taille et embrassa son cou, pour inhaler son doux parfum.

-" un marché ou je n'ai pas le choix? " ironisa t-elle, il la tenait tellement près de lui, que même si elle l'aurait souhaité fort, elle n'aurait pas pu lui échapper.

-" on a toujours le choix " lui fit il d'un air machiavélique " j'ai envie de toi Caroline! " Klaus avait un très gros un appétit sexuel et le fait que Caroline lui plaise et lui fasse ressentir des sensations extraordinaires, intensifiait son insatiabilité.

Les mots de Klaus fit battre le cœur de Caroline de façon incontrôlée, elle repensait à leur première fois qui avait été une véritable révélation pour elle, elle avait pour être honnête aussi très envie de revivre cette expérience, il avait été doux et attentif à son plaisir, ce dont Tyler à l'opposé ne se souciait pas.

Il continua de balader ses lèvres sur le cou de la blonde et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, où elle lui laissa libre accès pour un baiser chaud et humide, leurs langues s'étaient entrelacées et Caroline caressa le torse de son partenaire sous son Tshirt, il se dépêcha d'ailleurs de l'enlever pour apprécier ses douces mains sur sa peau.

Il en profita aussi pour baisser les bretelles de la petite robe de la jeune fille, elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, il embrassa sa clavicule, puis de ses mains cajola l'un de ses seins. Caroline était déjà transportée juste par ces caresses si sensuelles. C'est comme si elle découvrait son corps en même temps que lui. Avec Tyler, le sexe n'était que contrainte mais ce qu'elle vivait avec Klaus était du plaisir, elle se doutait qu'à un moment cela se terminerait car il ne lui avait jamais caché sa façon de fonctionner avec les femmes, c'est pour cela qu'elle devrait se fixer des limites et tout arrêter avant de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Il la prit par les fesses et elle s'accrocha à lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il la posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il déboutonna son jean et le laissa tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles, il n'avait pas remis son boxer, Caroline sentit donc très vite sa raideur faire pression sur son sexe.

Elle n'osait pas le toucher, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, caresser le sexe d'un homme c'était trop intime pour elle et ne se sentait pas prête à assumer cette action, mais Klaus n'en tenait pas compte, perdu dans ce flot de sensations qu'elle lui procurait juste en caressant son dos et en l'embrassant.

Il se fraya un chemin entre ses cuisses et son string avec sa main et s'occupa du petit bout de chair de Caroline avec son pouce, à jouer, le titiller, elle répondit favorablement en gémissant entre ses lèvres, de douces vibrations pendant leur baiser, excita encore plus le jeune homme. Il introduit un doigt puis deux en elle en même temps qu'il continuait à faire des mouvements circulaires sur le clit de la blonde, elle était prête pour recevoir ses coups de reins, il stoppa ses caresses et enleva le sous vêtement de sa partenaire et il positionna le bout de son sexe devant l'entrée chaude et humide de Caroline, lorsqu'il entra en elle, il eut un soupir appréciatif, elle était si étroite, comme si elle était faite juste pour lui, il la prit dans ses bras pour profiter de la chaleur de tout son corps, Caroline gémissait au rythme des pénétrations de Klaus. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme prit l'initiative de changer d'endroit et porta sa partenaire toujours en elle, jusque dans le lit où il la coucha sur le dos et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'il continuait ses lents vas et viens, il se mit à genoux sur le lit toujours face à elle et leva les longues et magnifiques jambes de Caroline, positionna les pieds de sa belle sur ses épaules. Il profita pour caresser les mollets et embrasser la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le pied, pour lui rappeler qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour là. Et il donna des coups de hanches plus fort, Caroline sentait la raideur de Klaus jusqu'au fond de son ventre et un orgasme la frappa subitement, qui la fit hurler, ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un gémissement bestial. Leurs corps tremblaient et lorsque ce flot de plaisir extrême se dissipa, il s'écroula à côté d'elle dans le lit, il se mit sur le dos et invita la blonde à se blottir contre lui. Confortablement calée sur la poitrine de Klaus, Caroline ferma les yeux et profita de ses caresses sur son dos. Il embrassa affectueusement son front et se confia sur ses impressions:

-" c'était encore mieux qu'hier, tu es si belle, si douce, si parfaite"

-" tu trouve? Je ne suis pourtant pas très active, je ne suis certainement pas ta meilleure expérience je suis désolée!" Elle fit la moue et avait un peu honte de son manque d'initiative.

-" pourquoi tu dis ça mon cœur? Ne penses pas ça, c'est ridicule de te comparer aux autres femmes... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point juste ton sourire me rend fou et m'excite. Et pour cela tu es ma meilleure expérience "

Klaus sentit les lèvres de Caroline former un large sourire sur son torse, il semblait qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée à tous les niveaux, mais est ce que lui pourrait faire face à cette relation, il se lasserait assez vite comme avec toutes les autres mais pour le moment il était heureux et ne pensa à rien d'autre que le moment présent.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Kol se réveilla enfin, le sourire aux lèvres également, il s'étira et les yeux fermés, approcha son bras pour faire un câlin à sa beauté brune, son sourire se figea d'un coup et il ouvrit ses paupières lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda dans la chambre et ne vit plus les affaires de Bonnie, il se leva précipitamment et comprit vite que la belle s'était fait la malle! Il était déçu et en même temps content, content de sa nuit de folie, Bonnie était sauvage et très entreprenante, et elle avait surtout beaucoup bu, dire qu'il n'avait pas profiter de la situation serait mentir, mais il aurait voulu se réveiller avec elle dans les bras. Il avait encore le goût de leur nuit de sexe sur les lèvres, il avait eu des sensations différentes d'avec les autres ce qui le perturba car cette jeune fille lui plaisait vraiment et contrairement à ses précédentes conquêtes, il voulait plus encore et partager des moments avec elle, juste la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la faire rire. Il secoua la tête, qu'est ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas le Kol Mikaelson et sa réputation de Casanova qui donnait ses impressions mais un crétin de romantique dont une seule fille avait capté son cœur... n'importe quoi se dit il!

Il se recoucha et l'odeur de Bonnie imprégnée dans les draps, le détendit et le laissa en pleine extase. Il sentit son sexe s'éveiller juste par le parfum agréable de sa beauté brune, malheureusement pour lui, il dût se soulager tout seul...

* * *

Caroline fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone incessante. Klaus grogna, dérangé également dans son sommeil. Elle se leva énervée et dans le gaz total, lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Bonnie affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone, elle décrocha vite.

-" Bonnie! Alors tu es toujours en face?"

-" quoi non! Care tu étais au courant que cette nuit... que cette nuit j'étais chez ton voisin avec son frère et tu m'as laissée dans cette situation, merde t'as déconnée!" Bonnie était en pétard.

-" hey on se calme, tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette situation mademoiselle, j'ai dû même lourdement insister auprès de Klaus pour que tu rentres avec nous, heureusement que les garçons étaient là bas finalement car nous aurions été incapable de rentrer à la maison vu tout l'alcool que nous avons bu. En ce qui concerne Kol, tu es restée collée à lui et tu avais l'air de vraiment apprécier sa compagnie, alors que veux tu que je te dises?"

-" Care, je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très fière et j'ai besoin d'en parler avant que je retourne à Missoula ce soir, j'ai cours demain."

Caroline regarda l'heure et grimaça:

-" il est 11 heures Bonnie et je dois aller déjeuner chez mon père. Je peux te voir cet après midi, tu peux venir à la maison. "

-" non je ne veux pas venir aux chalets avec le risque de voir Kol! Je ne bouge pas de chez moi alors viens quand tu es disponible." Elle raccrocha.

Caroline souffla et rejoignit Klaus qui se pinça les lèvres, il avait percuté le sujet de la conversation des deux amies.

-" je sens que mon frère et Bonnie ne seront pas le couple de l'année. Elle regrette?" Demanda t-il

-" apparemment, elle n'est pas très bien, j'irai la voir cet après midi." Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui faire un bisou " mais cela restera une conversation de fille... Je vais prendre ma douche, il est déjà tard."

-" okay, moi je vais alors dans la maison d'en face, c'est pratique quand même!" Il plaisanta et l'attira de nouveau vers lui avec sa main dans la chevelure blonde de sa voisine et posa encore sa bouche contre sa bouche. " je vais prendre ma douche et me changer, tu me rejoins quand tu es prête et je te descends en ville."

Caroline acquiesça de la tête et alla dans sa salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus rentra chez lui, il trouva Kol en train de boire son café dans la cuisine et il semblait soucieux.

-" Bien tu rentres enfin!"

-" ne m'agresses pas dès le matin, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Je dois prendre ma douche vite fait et je descends Care en ville, elle va chez son père déjeuner, et apparemment elle va chez Bonnie après..." Klaus regarda son frère et se pinça ses lèvres.

-" oh! Elle m'a abandonné ce matin et s'est conduit exactement comme je le fais avec les gonzesses, et je suis dégoûté. Merde frangin je crois que je suis amoureux"

-" tu plaisantes Kol? Où est ce mec qui tire tout ce qui bouge? Tu dis ça car elle t'a jeté!"

-" j'en sais rien , non je crois pas, c'était différent avec elle!"

-" oui et pour elle aussi! Kol redescends sur terre, elle était bourrée et elle regrette "

-" c'est ce qu'elle a dit à ta copine? Je m'en fous de toute façon, je la veux encore et donc je l'aurais encore"

Klaus rigola et fonça dans la salle de bain se préparer.

Lorsque Caroline frappa à la porte de son voisin, Kol ouvrit et l'invita à entrer.

-" salut Caroline, Klaus se prépare ..." L'informa t-il

-" bonjour, merci. "

Kol resta un moment silencieux comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Caroline semblait fascinée subitement par ses pieds, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ce gars et préféra ne pas entamer de discussion avec lui.

-" alors tu ... Hmm... Tu comptes voir Bonnie aujourd'hui?" Lui demanda timidement Kol.

-" c'est prévu en effet."

-" ok... Écoutes je... je voudrais bien que tu lui dises que j'aimerais la revoir rapidement."

-" elle rentre à Missoula ce soir, donc ça va être compliqué, surtout que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait envie de te voir"

-" ah c'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? Caroline s'il te plaît, dis lui juste que j'ai envie de la revoir et qu'elle me manque déjà."

-" ok je lui dirais..." Caroline était mal à l'aise devant un Kol au bord de la déprime. Il semblait vraiment déçu que Bonnie puisse le rejeter.

Au même moment Klaus sortit de la chambre, habillé d'un treillis et d'un Tshirt à manches longues, il était tellement sexy.

-" désolé je t'ai fait attendre, je suis prêt, on y va?"

-" pas de problème je venais d'arriver, oui allons y je suis déjà à la bourre."

Klaus récupéra ses clés de voiture et ils sortirent de la maison laissant un Kol triste et désappointé.

* * *

Tyler était devant son ordinateur et sa messagerie abondait de mails de clients importants, il soupira car il savait qu'il se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Les russes le harcelaient, ils avaient passé une commande particulière et pour le moment le fils Lockwood ne pouvait honorer sa part du contrat, oui il s'agissait plus d'un contrat qu'un acte de vente. Il s'était engagé depuis plusieurs mois dans la vente de marchandises illégales à des hommes crapuleux, peu attachés aux règles et aux lois américaines.

C'était comme un pacte avec le diable car la mafia russe ne plaisantait pas avec les retards.

En plus de cette pression, il y avait cette surveillance qu'il subissait de la part de l'équipe des gardes forestiers et des écologistes. Il pensa à Caroline qui devait lui rendre cette vidéo compromettante, ne sachant pas si elle avait accomplit la part de son marché, il décida de l'appeler pour un rappel à l'ordre.

-" bébé, c'est moi... J'attends toujours de tes nouvelles mon amour!"

-" je suis sur le chemin pour déposer l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres du bureau de ta mère!" Caroline qui avait décroché tremblante le téléphone quand elle vit que Tyler la contactait, Klaus avait remarqué le changement d'expression de sa voisine et épia la conversation.

-" très bien bébé, mais je préfère que tu viennes me la donner en main propre à la maison."

-"ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu!"

-" et bien que serait la vie si elle n'était pas faite d'imprévus ? Je veux que tu viennes ici, je ne le répéterais pas Caroline."

-" je... je ne peux pas... " elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aurait été toute seule, elle serait allée chez lui malgré la peur car il avait toujours une réelle emprise sur elle.

-" je ne te laisses pas le choix, peu importe ta raison, tu vas ramener ton joli petit cul chez moi et tout de suite" Lockwood hurla si fort dans son téléphone que Klaus entendit.

Celui-ci arracha le portable de Caroline et prit en main la suite de la conversation. La blonde pâlit mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

-" Lockwood espèce de putain d'enfoiré! Tu vas laisser tranquille Caroline et maintenant c'est avec moi et uniquement avec moi que tu vas négocier. " Klaus prit un ton menaçant et attendit la réplique du fils du maire.

-" putain t'es qui toi?" Tyler était surpris, d'une de recevoir des menaces et de deux que son ex fiancée soit avec un type qui en plus semblait le connaître, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec celui qui avait défendu Caroline le jour où il avait débarqué par surprise chez elle.

-" toi espèce de connard, t'es le nouveau garde forestier c'est ça, le salopard qui m'a éclaté le nez? je vais te tuer et qu'est ce que tu fais encore autour de ma femme? "

-" Lockwood tu as eu de la chance de t'en être sorti en un seul morceau, et je ne traîne pas autour de ta femme, je suis avec ma copine. Approches toi d'elle encore une fois et je te jure que ta dépouille nourrira les corbeaux et les vautours du parc. " il raccrocha de colère au nez de Tyler.

Caroline cacha son visage avec ses deux mains, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, comment la situation avait elle autant dégénéré, elle regretta vite d'avoir accepté la proposition de Klaus de la conduire en ville.

-" qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe Caroline? " Klaus furieux avait les yeux rivés sur la route et attendit la réponse de sa passagère.

-" rien qui ne te regarde! Tu as déconné Klaus, il va ... il est dangereux, il va te tuer et il me tuera aussi."

-" tu as peur de lui, il te terrorise et moi je te protèges de ce connard, c'est une raison suffisante pour que je refuse de te laisser gérer ça toute seule! Donc ça me regarde, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette putain d'enveloppe? " il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté et les mains fermement agrippées au volant, il tourna la tête vers la blonde escomptant une réponse de sa part.

Caroline souffla en tentant de se calmer, la voix de Tyler avait toujours le même effet sur elle, et la colère de Klaus aggrava sa panique.

Le jeune homme remarqua l'état de grand stress de son amie et se calma, il savait que lui crier dessus lui rappèlerait ses années de supplice avec son ex petit ami. Il ne voulait pas aggraver ses angoisses.

-" Mon cœur, je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Mais ce mec te menace et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, j'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle la dessus, tu dois me faire confiance et me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe qui semble lui être destiné, n'est ce pas? "

-" c'est dangereux, tu es nouveau ici et je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à toute cette histoire... Et d'ailleurs je pense que tous les deux, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, à rester proche de moi, tu vas avoir des ennuis et je ne supporterais que tu perdes la vie à cause de moi, mon ami Matt en a déjà payé les frais..."

Il fut surpris de sa réponse, il lui prit la main et s'adressa de nouveau à elle:

-" c'est trop tard mon cœur, à partir du jour où nos chemins se sont croisés, je me suis senti concerné par ta sécurité et maintenant bien plus encore, et t'éloigner de moi ne me fera pas changer d'avis, je suis enrôlé là dedans et il est hors de question que je reste à l'écart." Klaus n'oubliait pas qu'il était ici en mission et qu'il devait s'intégrer au groupe et obtenir un maximum de preuves pour le FBI, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Caroline.

Elle soupira essuyant ses yeux humides et lui tendit l'enveloppe:

-" c'est la vidéo et ses copies montrant Tyler et ses deux copains en train de poser des pièges dans le parc. Je n'ai pas le choix de lui restituer sinon il va s'en prendre à mon père et me faire encore vivre l'enfer. "

-" d'accord mais c'est moi qui vais aller lui apporter et tout seul! Je te dépose chez ton père et je m'occupe du reste, où est ce qu'il habite?"

-" non c'est trop dangereux, c'est un chasseur, il est armé..."

Il prit son visage entre ses mains puis posa son front contre le sien:

-" ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi mon cœur, j'ai été dans des situations bien plus délicates et dangereuses"

-" comment? Dans ton petit jardin municipal? Tu n'es pas dans un film, c'est la réalité. "

-" je... Fais moi confiance, il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu vas passer un bon moment avec ton père et ensuite tu iras voir Bonnie, d'ailleurs fais quelque chose pour moi, essaies de la convaincre de rappeler mon frère, parce que quand il est pas bien, il est super chiant et je n'ai pas la patience de le supporter, je crois qu'il a vraiment craqué pour ton amie."

-" ne me dis pas qu'on parle de ça maintenant? Klaus je ne veux pas que tu ailles chez Tyler... Pas sans rien, j'ai mon fusil à la maison et les cartouches sont en haut de la cheminée, tiens je te laisses les clés et oh mon dieu... je ne sais même pas si tu sais te servir d'une arme..."

Klaus intérieurement jubilait! Si seulement elle connaissait son boulot, elle ne s'inquièterait pas d'avantage.

-" merci, tu as raison il vaut mieux être prudent. Le fusil je connais, avec mes frères nous allions à chaque fête foraine, au stand du tir à la carabine, j'étais plutôt balaise, j'ai ramené des dizaines de peluches à ma petite sœur. "

Elle roula des yeux devant sa légèreté mais n'en était pas moins rassurée. Elle lui donna l'adresse de la résidence Lockwood avec hésitation mais elle savait Klaus borné.

-" ne t'inquiète pas et fais moi confiance." Il finit sa sentence en embrassant Caroline et enclencha la première pour reprendre la route.

Ils arrivèrent vite chez Bill Forbes et celui ci d'ailleurs guettait l'arrivée de sa fille qui était en retard. Lorsqu'il la vit accompagné de son garde forestier, il fut surpris mais plutôt ravi que sa fille soit en meilleur terme avec lui, il ne se doutait pourtant pas à quel degré ils étaient tous les deux en bon terme!

Mais lorsqu'il vit Klaus se penchait sur sa fille pour l'embrasser, il resta bouche bée.

* * *

Tyler était fou de rage, faisait les cent pas. Son cerveau était en ébullition, cette journée était la pire de sa vie, les problèmes et les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulaient pour lui. Caroline n'était plus seule et ça le rendait furieux, furieux car en plus son nouveau mec était un vrai bagarreur qui semblait être zélé.

Il devait réfléchir, il devait la voir en étant sur de ne pas être dérangé par le nouveau garde forestier.

Il reçut un appel de l'un des deux gardes du corps, Marcel.

-" j'espère que tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer, je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur!"

-" oui boss, nous avons eu cinq loups hier, les corps sont dans le fourgon et je m'en occupe cette après midi pour que la livraison puisse partir dès demain matin pour la Russie."

Tyler soupira de soulagement. Il pouvait au moins respirer quant à la commande qu'il pourrait enfin honorer cette semaine.

-" super! Merci, vous avez assuré, cela me permet de gagner du temps sur la prochaine commande de mes clients, c'est parfait."

-" pas de problème boss, je te rappelle quand le colis sera prêt à partir" Tyler raccrocha et se servit un verre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut surpris par la sonnette de la porte principale. Sa mère était absente pour le week-end et n'attendait personne, à moins pensa t-il que finalement Caroline ait fait preuve d'intelligence pour une fois et ait changé d'avis pour venir le voir.

Le majordome frappa discrètement à la porte du salon et s'adressa à Tyler:

-" monsieur... Une personne du nom de Klaus Mikaelson souhaite vous rencontrer... "

-" connais pas de Klaus Mikaelson!" Tyler fronça des sourcils.

-" il m'a dit de vous annoncer comme étant le livreur de l'enveloppe que Mademoiselle Forbes devait vous remettre."

Tyler se précipita vers le tiroir du grand buffet et récupéra un pistolet automatique avant de se diriger vers le grand hall d'entrée où devait l'attendre celui dont il voulait la peau.

-" Mikaelson, enfin je mets un nom sur le connard qui m'a explosé le nez!" Lui hurla Lockwood

Klaus se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit le nez de son interlocuteur plâtré et ses lèvres encore meurtries, preuves de leur dernière bagarre.

-" huh... Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas guéri, c'est ... fâcheux!... Mais je ne suis pas venu pour prendre des nouvelles de ta santé... " il lui jeta l'enveloppe " tu excuseras Caroline, mais je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'elle vienne te voir, je suis du genre jaloux et qu'elle traîne avec son ex, surtout quand celui ci est un putain de bâtard qui a abusé d'elle ne me plait pas du tout! " Klaus était mauvais, les dents serrées.

-" elle a toujours été à moi et le restera, ce n'est qu'une petite aventure entre vous et je ferais en sorte qu'elle sache à qui elle appartient! "

-" parles encore une fois d'elle comme un objet et je te jure que cela finira mal pour toi!"

Tyler, fou de rage, pointa son automatique en direction de Klaus:

-" oh mais je crois même que je vais faire mieux, je vais te buter tout de suite comme cela tu ne seras plus dans mon putain de chemin! "

-" ah c'est vrai, paraît que tu es du genre à supprimer les gens gênants en plus de braconner les loups! Méfies toi Lockwood, je ne te donne pas longtemps pour que tu te retrouve en prison fédérale avec toute ta clique! "

Il n'en fut pas plus à Tyler pour appuyer sur la gâchette, malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas qui était en face de lui. Klaus rapidement bifurqua sur la gauche et évita la balle en pleine poitrine, celle ci pénétra son bras, mais le soldat ne s'arrêta pas de ce détail et se jeta sur le fils du maire pour lui arracher l'arme des mains, tout alla très vite et Lockwood se retrouva le pistolet sur la tempe.

Klaus serra des dents, car la balle logée dans son bras le chauffait beaucoup mais il se concentra pour ne pas se fixer sur la douleur, le sang coulait sur le sol marbré de la luxueuse demeure.

-" si tu veux jouer Lockwood, on va jouer! Mais je te conseille un bon entraînement avant pour m'atteindre. Si tu tournes autour ou ne serait ce tente de contacter Caroline, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Si j'apprends que d'autres loups ont été massacrés dans le parc ou si je te prends toi ou tes abrutis de gardes du corps en train de braconner, je te bute... Bang!" Tyler était en sueur, la gâchette sur la tempe, à tout moment Mikaelson pouvait le tuer à bout portant. Lorsqu'il sentit l'arme s'éloigner de sa tête, il soupira.

Mais c'était mal connaître Klaus de s'en arrêter là. Il prit brusquement son ennemi par les épaules et lui fracassa le crâne en un coup de tête super puissant. Lockwood en perdit connaissance et son corps s'effondra par terre.

Il ne récupéra pas l'enveloppe car Jeremy lui avait donné une copie de la vidéo. Et il ne fallait pas que Tyler se doute que des preuves pourraient lui échapper et qu'une enquête soit en cours...

Klaus quitta les lieux sous les yeux médusés du majordome, le bras ensanglanté.

La première chose qu'il devait faire c'est enlever la balle qui s'était logée dans son biceps. Il rentra vite chez lui, en espérant que Kol puisse l'aider, car lui même, il ne pourrait pas l'enlever, son bras droit était blessé et comme il était droitier c'était impossible pour lui de se soigner tout seul.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra, il trouva son frère avachi dans le canapé entrain de jouer à la console qu'il avait ramené de Los Angeles. Kol vit tout de suite le sang sur la manche du Tshirt de son aîné et se sentit concerné très vite:

-" merde Klaus il s'est passé quoi, le père de Caroline a mal pris que tu fréquentes sa fille. Il t'a tiré dessus... Putain frangin, c'est une famille de cinglés!"

-" quoi... mais non ce n'est pas Bill Forbes qui m'a fait ça, c'est le fils Lockwood, je lui ai rendu une petite visite et ça ne s'est pas... très bien passé ... peu importe j'ai besoin que tu enlèves la balle de mon bras."

-" sérieux? T'es malade, je ne sais même pas m'enlever une écharde, comment tu veux que je te retire une balle... " Kol pâlit surtout lorsqu'il vit l'expression du visage de son frère, qui ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

-" Kol, c'est plus facile de déloger une balle que de s'enlever une épine du pied, t'inquiètes. Chez Caroline, il y a dans l'armoire de sa chambre, une mallette avec du matériel chirurgical, tiens prends les clés et tu la ramènes ici!"

-" tu as déjà ses clés et bien c'est sérieux entre vous?"

-" Kol, c'est pas le moment! Je douille et plus vite la balle sera sortie de mon corps, plus vite je récupérerai!"

Le jeune Mikaelson se précipita dehors pour aller chez la voisine et ouvrit rapidement la porte, il alla dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. Il chercha la mallette et la trouva vite, le problème c'est qu'il trouva aussi des pièces de lingerie, et Kol resta un moment émerveillé, son pantalon devenant un peu étroit, mais il secoua sa tête, il percuta vite qu'il s'extasiait devant les sous vêtements de la copine de son frère, ce n'était très sain et Klaus avait un besoin urgent d'être soigné.

Il ferma la porte de l'armoire et se dépêcha de rentrer chez son aîné.

Klaus avait choisi de prendre un anti douleur, de style liquide, il but au goulot directement le whisky car la douleur était plus vive qu'au début et il fallait faire vite.

Il montra à son cadet la pince et l'écarteur qu'il devait utiliser et lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Kol le regarda en sueur.

-" frangin tu as vraiment confiance en moi..."

-" on a pas le choix non plus..."

-" pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Caroline, je suis sûre qu'elle se débrouillerait mieux que moi, les filles sont plus adroites pour ces conneries en général!" Le jeune Mikaelson était dans un état de stress indescriptible.

-" Caroline est occupé et je ne préfères pas qu'elle soit au courant de ça tout de suite."

-" oh et tu comptes lui cacher comment, parce que tu n'es pas un X-men qui cicatrise en une heure!"

-" on verra, j'agirais en fonction quand il le faudra! Merde Kol tu es un mec ou pas? Vas y je suis sur que tu vas me faire ça comme un chef!"

-" ouai comme un chef..." Kol but une bonne gorgée de bourbon puis désinfecta les ustensiles dont ils auraient besoin, souffla un grand coup et essaya de calmer ses tremblements pour déloger la balle qui était dans le bras de son frère.

* * *

Caroline était inquiète, elle avait déjeuner avec son père et celui avait remarqué que sa fille n'était pas dans son assiette. Il tenta quelques indiscrétions:

-" ma chérie, tu as l'air désappointée, quelque chose ne va pas? "

-" huh... Fatiguée surtout, je suis sortie avec Bonnie hier soir et nous sommes rentrées assez tard dans la nuit, je dois d'ailleurs passer la voir, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps papa."

-" heu chérie, je t'ai vu arriver avec Mikaelson, il est gentil de t'avoir déposé à la maison, je suppose que vos relations sont plus cordiales qu'au début? " il évita de lui dire qu'il avait surpris sa fille est son garde forestier s'embrasser, attendant qu'elle lui en parle la première.

-" papa, je sais que tu nous as vu derrière ton rideau" sourit elle " mais ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous, quoiqu'il en soit je suis contente car j'ai changé d'avis sur lui et il me protège de Tyler. Pour le reste, ce ne sont pas tes affaires..."

-" en parlant de ce Lockwood, lui as tu remis la vidéo?"

-" non c'est Klaus qui doit s'en charger, il n'a pas voulu que je me confronte à lui"

-" bien, je trouve cela très judicieux de sa part."

-" papa, je suis inquiète, je sais jusqu'où Tyler peut aller et je ne suis pas sûre que Klaus puisse faire face à sa dangerosité.."

-" oh et c'est pour cela que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette alors!"

-" hmm, écoutes je suis désolée il est déjà presque 15 heures, Bonnie a besoin de me parler et elle rentre à Missoula ce soir. Je vais devoir te laisser pour la rejoindre, merci pour le repas. " Caroline embrassa son père et quitta rapidement la maison familiale pour retrouver son amie.

Elle avait emprunté le vélo de son père pour aller plus vite et surtout pouvoir rentrer chez elle car elle n'était pas sûre que Bonnie accepte delà remonter aux chalets, de peur de croiser Kol.

Avant de partir, elle appela Klaus pour vérifier que tout allait bien de son côté, elle ne savait pas s'il était déjà passé chez Tyler.

-" salut mon cœur! Comment ça se passe de ton côté?" Klaus avait mal au bras mais tenta de ne pas montrer dans sa voix cette douleur pour ne pas inquiéter Caroline. Kol s'y était pris comme un manche et avait beaucoup abîmé le muscle avant de retirer la balle, mais au moins l'objet n'y était plus, il mettrait juste plus de temps pour guérir.

-" c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander cela... Est ce que ça va? Tu as donné l'enveloppe à Tyler?" Caroline était en quelque sorte soulagée d'avoir son voisin tout de suite au téléphone.

-" oui c'est fait et je l'ai laissé assommé dans son couloir... Il a essayé d'un peu me malmener alors j'ai encore dû encore lui éclater la gueule."

-"Klaus qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? "

-" je t'expliquerai quand tu rentreras, je suis chez moi avec Kol. Et toi, le déjeuner s'est bien passé avec ton père, tu as vu Bonnie et tu rentres? Tu as besoin que je viennes te chercher?"

-" non je pars de chez mon père et je vais chez Bonnie, j'ai pris le vélo de mon père, je rentrerais en pédalant ça va aller... Bon et bien on se voit plus tard" Caroline était encore mal à l'aise avec lui quand elle lui parlait, devait elle se montrer affectueuse? Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, c'était nouveau pour elle aussi.

-" d'accord mon cœur, j'ai hâte de te revoir, je t'embrasse" à l'inverse Klaus était toujours séducteur avec elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et sourit en raccrochant. Il était temps d'avoir une conversation de fille avec son amie.

Elle arriva chez Bonnie et frappa à sa porte. Bonnie répondit vite, elle était en jogging, pas coiffée et peu souriante.

-" hey salut, je suis désolée d'être là si tard mais on a discuté avec mon père et tu le connais ..."

-" c'est bon y a pas de problème, elle sauta au cou de son amie, Bonnie avait besoin d'un énorme câlin réconfortant. Elle se dégagea de son amie qui entra dans la maison et elles s'installèrent dans le sofa.

-" Bonnie, ça va aller..."

-" Care, je suis dégoûtée, comment j'ai pu merder autant, j'ai honte!"

-"pourquoi, je le trouve plutôt mignon ce mec, tu aurais pu faire pire en te retrouvant dans le lit d'un soixantenaire! " plaisanta Caroline

-" ce n'est pas drôle!"

-" Bonnie, tu sais que Kol est super triste que tu te soies éclipsée, je l'ai vu ce matin et il m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais et qu'il voulait te voir avant que tu retourne à la fac. Je crois qu'il a vraiment craqué pour toi!"

-" tu es son avocat ou quoi? Pour ce type je ne suis qu'une autre fille sur sa longue liste et c'est cela qui me dégoute, je passe pour la fille facile!"

-" c'est juste pour ça? Moi je croyais que c'était parce qu'il ne te plaisait pas? Bonnie si vraiment tu n'étais qu'une expérience d'une nuit pour lui, il ne serait pas aussi déçu depuis ce matin et ne voudrait pas te revoir. "

-" évidemment parce que c'est moi qui suis partie, si l'inverse était arrivé il se ficherait bien de moi... Il est juste vexé!"

-" je ne suis pas sûre ma chérie! Mais sinon c'était comment? Tu ne t'en souviens peut être pas..."

-" bien sur que je m'en souviens Care, ce matin tout était floue mais je me souviens de tout et ... et c'est juste la meilleure expérience sexuelle que j'ai vécu."

-" et bien alors c'est quoi le problème?"

-" je ne veux pas m'attacher, c'est hors de question, il va me faire souffrir je le sais. Il est juste de passage ici... "

-" j'aurais certainement réagi de la même façon mais ... tu sais avec Klaus, on a ... on a dépassé le cap du copain copine et je dois admettre que profiter de ces petits bonheurs ça fait du bien, Bonnie on a qu'une vie alors profites juste et si cela ne marche pas ou bien qu'à la deuxième fois, il ne te calcule plus et bien au moins tu auras vécu une expérience d'enfer."

-"quoi? Comment ça toi et Klaus? Care tu viens vraiment de me dire ce que je crois?"

-" hey on parle de toi et Kol, pas de moi et son frère!"

Elles se mirent à rire et Bonnie plus détendue se confia

-" tu as raison! Ce mec me met tellement les nerfs parfois et en même temps son côté insistant me fait rire. Et puis c'est clair qu'il est mignon. "

-" tu sais Bonnie, je crois que tu devrais encore le faire courir et laisser la semaine passer. Et tu verras si le week-end prochain, il continue à vouloir te voir... Et si je le vois avec une autre fille, tu seras la première au courant et ça prouvera que c'est vraiment un connard!"

-" merci ma chérie, grâce à toi je me sens moins idiote... Bon je veux tout savoir, donc Klaus et toi? "

-" oui moi aussi j'ai vécu une expérience d'enfer avec lui, il a été si doux et tendre avec moi, jamais je n'avais ressenti un truc pareil mais je ne veux pas m'attacher car je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit sérieux. Je... je commence à avoir la vie autrement, je me suis tellement enfermée dans ma bulle quand j'étais avec Tyler. Mais je dois garder une certaine retenue avec Klaus. "

-" je suis sûre que ce mec est celui qu'il te faut Care, j'espère qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir..."

-" on verra, je crois que c'est pour ça que je veux mettre une barrière et ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui... Enfin bref... J'ai aussi une grande nouvelle: il a encore cassé la gueule à mon ex."

-" sérieux? " Bonnie se mit a rire, elle imaginait la scène puis reprit son sérieux " pourquoi cette fois? Ne me dis pas qu'il est revenu te voir !"

Caroline expliqua toute l'histoire à sa meilleure amie dans les moindres détails.

-" c'est énorme! Ce mec est génial! " conclut Bonnie.

Les filles continuèrent à discuter et la fin d'après midi annonçait le départ de Bonnie.

-" est ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? Je peux faire un petit détour." La jeune fille proposa en fermant sa valise.

-" non ça va aller merci, j'ai le vélo de mon père. A moins que tu veuilles dire au revoir à Kol?" Plaisanta Caroline.

-" Care, ça suffit! Et puis je vais suivre ton conseil, et passer la semaine sans l'avoir dans mes basques me permettra de réfléchir à la situation."

Bonnie monta dans sa voiture après avoir embrassé Caroline, celle-ci rentra comme prévu en bicyclette chez elle.

* * *

Klaus douillait vraiment mais sa plaie ne saignait plus, Kol s'en était pas si mal sorti malgré avoir charcuté le bras de son frère. Malheureusement le soldat n'avait aucun médicament chez lui pour soulager sa douleur, il devrait donc attendre le retour de Caroline, espérant qu'il lui reste quelques boîtes d'anti inflammatoires.

Il était presque 19 heures lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de son voisin, il fut soulagé de la voir par contre elle de son côté remarqua tout de suite le bandage de Klaus.

-" qu'est ce qui s'est passé? " elle entra et il la prit par la taille avec son bras valide pour l'embrasser.

-" hmm tu m'as manqué aussi!"

-" Klaus, pourquoi tu as le bras bandé? " elle regarda Kol au passage attendant une réponse de l'un ou l'autre.

-" Lockwood m'a tiré dessus et il m'a manqué de justesse!"

-" quoi? Oh mon dieu, c'est une plaisanterie? Oh mon dieu, j'en étais sure que ce serait dangereux pour toi et toi tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête! C'est terminé Klaus, je ne veux plus que tu te mêles de ces affaires là maintenant. Oh mon dieu, il aurait pu te tuer!" Elle était hystérique.

-" calmes toi mon cœur, tout va bien, Kol a enlevé la balle. J'ai eu pire alors y'a pas de quoi te mettre dans cet état. "

-"pire que te faire tirer dessus? Sérieux!?"

-" ok on ne va parler de ça toute la soirée." Klaus souffla, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, elle semblait en colère mais pas vraiment inquiète.

-" et bien voyons, tu as failli mourir à cause de moi, et tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle? Faut que je me calmes là alors je vais rentrer et me poser pour réfléchir!" Elle répartit telle une tornade devant les yeux ahuris de Klaus.

-" non attends... Caroline s'il te plait attends moi!" Il la suivit et Kol se douta qu'il finirait la soirée tout seul.

Caroline entra chez elle et laissa la porte ouverte, Klaus prit cela pour un bon signe, et la suivit dans sa maison.

-" mon cœur, pourquoi tu es si en pétard contre moi? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, tu crois que ça aurait été mieux si c'était toi qu'il aurait visée? "

-" il ne m'aurait pas menacée avec une arme! "

-" non il t'aurait juste défoncée la gueule et certainement aurait abusé de toi." Mikaelson serra les dents, il avait fait un mouvement brusque et sentit une douleur vive dans son biceps, Caroline vit tout de suite la détresse de son ami et se rapprocha pour se coller à lui.

-" Klaus, assieds toi et laisses moi te trouver quelque chose pour te soulager, demain je t'amène chez le docteur. "

-" s'il te restait des anti inflammatoires ce serait un vrai soulagement mon cœur et puis j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, ce serait aussi un vrai soulagement car cela fait des heures que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu m'as manqué. Alors si on pouvait se détendre et ne pas se disputer, j'apprécierais!"

Caroline soupira et se rapprocha de Klaus pour s'excuser et embrassa sa joue avant d'aller dans la salle de bain chercher les médicaments qui soulagerait sa douleur.

Elle revint vite et lui tendit deux cachets et un verre d'eau, il les avala d'une traite et la blonde s'installa à côté de lui et lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il se colla à elle et son parfum si enivrant, l'apaisa. Elle mit ses bras autour de lui, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher son bras et passa une main dans la chevelure de son ami et massa son crâne comme un enfant cajolé par sa mère.

-" merci mon cœur, je crois que c'est ce que j'avais besoin depuis des heures."

-" qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? "

-" quand je suis arrivé chez ce connard, il m'a menacé avec son flingue et quand il a tiré j'ai esquivé mais pas assez vite, il a touché le bras mais je l'ai désarmé et lui ai braqué contre sa tempe. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il était moins fort que moi et il ne te tournera plus autour, j'ai fini par lui mettre un coup de boule et ça l'a assommé. Mais je lui ai donné ton enveloppe" finit Klaus en souriant.

-" tu as esquivé un tir et tu l'as désarmé. Sérieux? Mais d'où tu sors Klaus? Tu es incroyable!"

-" hmm... Ça doit être la chance du débutant..." Klaus ne devait pas la mettre dans la confidence, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire la vérité.

-" je le redis tu es incroyable!"

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le jeune homme profitait de la chaleur de sa belle et Caroline devait bien l'admettre, câliner celui qui faisait d'elle une femme lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir.

Klaus brisa le silence en premier.

-" et toi, avec Bonnie comment ça s'est passé? "

-" bien, je crois qu'elle aime bien ton crétin de frère mais c'est juste qu'elle a peur qu'il se fiche d'elle... Et je comprends ce qu'elle ressent." Bien sur que Caroline comprenait, elle était dans la même situation excepté qu'elle avait plongé les pieds joints dedans.

-" parce que tu penses la même chose de moi, je ne suis pas étonné.."

-" après tour ce que tu m'as dit, on a assez discuté de la façon dont tu vis tes relations avec les femmes."

-" Caroline, comme je te l'ai dit aussi, tu es différente. "

La jeune fille voulait le croire mais elle n'était pas naïve, elle savait que tôt ou tard, il irait se satisfaire avec une autre et que ce jour là elle tomberait de haut car au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher, elle tenait à lui et la chute serait peut être fatale.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello Ladies! Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout._**

**_Réponses aux reviews _**

**_Justine: j'aime toujours autant ta présence et tes commentaires. Mille mercis. Bonnie et Kol, c'est une grande histoire et tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre si tu t'intéresse à la dynamique de ce couple._**

**_Klaus continuera autant vis à vis de son enquête et bien entendu de sa belle voisine, à détester et faire la misère à Tyler. _**

**_Caroline pour l'instant ne se pose pas de question sur la vie de Klaus, pour le moment elle est trop troublée par ce qu'elle ressent._**

**_Bisou à toi_**

**_Analissa: toi aussi j'apprécies vraiment les marques de ton passage. Tyler et Klaus ne seront jamais copains je t'en fais la promesse lol! _**

**_Je ne te donnerai pas d'info sur la progression du couple Kennet mais Kol ne lâchera rien. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Klaus et Caroline, cela ne va pas être si simple et tu verras à la lecture de chapitre ce que cela signifie. Leur caractère respectifs ne permettent pas de faciliter les choses._**

**_Bisou à toi_**

**_Mercis à Kloraline chair, Karolinaforbes, SweetyK, Jolieyxbl pour votre soutien dans cette histoire et à celles qui me lisent sans donner leurs impressions. J'ai dépassé les 3000 vues._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Lillu. _**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Klaus attendait dans le bureau de Gilbert, il avait fait le trajet pour un entretien avec son boss pour cette mission.

Il avait demandé à Bill Forbes une journée pour se remettre de sa blessure mais secrètement il était parti avec Kol au volant jusqu'à Missoula.

Kol n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Bonnie, ainsi il avait profité de ce déplacement pour tenter de la retrouver dans l'immensité de l'université.

Tout ce qu'il savait par le biais de Caroline, c'est qu'elle louait une chambre sur le campus.

Mais sa motivation pour la revoir était telle qu'il ferait le maximum pour la retrouver.

Klaus fut rejoint par le chef du FBI et celui ci remarqua vite le bras bandé du soldat et l'interrogea:

-" Mikaelson, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" balle perdue de Lockwood! Le fils du Maire a voulu me tuer ..." Expliqua Klaus sans rentrer dans les détails.

-" comment ça? Il a voulu vous tuer? Il a découvert votre couverture?"

-" non mais je deviens juste gênant pour lui, j'entretiens une relation avec son ex fiancée "

-" entretenez une relation avec son ex? Mais quel est le rapport avec l'enquête?!"

-" c'est une écologiste, la fille du chef des gardes forestiers, cela fait donc partie de l'enquête!"

-" C'est une plaisanterie, quand je vous ai demandé de vous intégrer aux écologistes, je ne parlais pas au sens littéral du terme!"

Klaus roula des yeux mais préféra ne pas répondre sur ce sujet.

-" écoutez Gilbert, je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de ma vie sentimentale, je suis venu vous demander une arme de service."

-" pardon? Et pourquoi je vous donnerais une arme? Je ne veux pas être responsable d'un crime passionnel."

Le soldat expliqua sa confrontation avec Lockwood et insista sur les détails concernant le braconnage.

-" vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il sait que vous êtes au courant de leur trafic? Klaus je vous ai demandé de la discrétion."

-" je ne peux pas et m'intégrer aux écologistes, être garde forestier, et être aveugle sur le braconnage. Les autres gardes forestiers m'en ont parlé, personne ne se doute de mes réelles motivations là bas."

-"ok mais je ne suis pas sur que vous procurer une arme de service soit une bonne idée quand même!"

-" ce connard m'a tiré dessus, je veux être capable de me défendre, et si j'en achète une à Whitefish, avec mon nom, le vendeur va voir dans le ficher national que je suis militaire et les gens parlent beaucoup dans les petites bourgades, alors ok je veux bien prendre le risque... " Klaus trouva le bon argument au vu du changement d'expression de son chef. Celui ci soupira avant de répondre:

-" ok Mikaelson vous n'avez sans doute pas tord mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec."

-" Promis! Écoutez j'avance dans cette enquête, avec cette vidéo, vous avez déjà une preuve matérielle et il y en aura d'autres car le garde forestier qui me la fournit est un vrai fêlé et il ne les lâche pas. Et je vais tâcher d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire de corps qui ne sont pas récupérés par le centre d'incinération. Je soupçonne un trafic!"

-" oui je le pense aussi et possible que Matt Donovan avait découvert ceci. Il serait bien d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui."

Après cet entretien, Klaus passa au service médical pour vérifier sa blessure, il n'avait pas voulu que Caroline l'amène chez le docteur de la ville, par manque de confiance en ce vieux praticien.

* * *

Kol de son côté, alors que son frère était dans les locaux du FBI, avait pris la direction du campus. Il voulait retrouver Bonnie. La chance qu'il avait est que le campus de Missoula était bien moins étendu que celui de Los Angeles, sa recherche ne serait donc pas aussi difficile qu'il n'aurait cru.

Il se présenta à l'accueil de l'association des étudiants qui gérait les logements de la cité universitaire et tenta d'obtenir quelques informations. La chance lui souriait, une jeune fille était au comptoir et elle semblait trouver le cadet Mikaelson très séduisant, au vu du sourire charmeur qu'elle brandissait.

-" bonjour mademoiselle. "

-" bonjour, je peux vous aider?"

-" oui j'espère... Hmm j'ai un souci familial, ma cousine est sur le campus et je dois la voir pour lui annoncer que notre ... notre grand mère est décédée.. Oh excusez moi je suis encore ému..." Kol baissa la tête et mis sa main sur son front simulant une expression de tristesse qui semblait fonctionner. " et je suis parti tellement précipitamment de chez ma tante que j'ai oublié le numéro de bloc et de chambre... Ma tante, la mère de ma cousine est si effondrée elle ne se sentait pas la force de se déplacer ... Je suis désolé, c'est peut être compliqué pour vous de me donner une telle info?"

La jeune fille le regarda peinée, comme pour compatir au chagrin du charmant jeune homme qu'elle avait en face de lui.

-" oh je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances... Je... donnez moi le nom de votre cousine, je vais regarder dans l'ordinateur."

Kol n'en revenait pas, c'était encore plus simple qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Après avoir donné le nom et le prénom de celle qui l'obsédait depuis leur nuit ensemble, la jeune fille chercha et attendit la réponse du logiciel. Sitôt l'information affichée sur l'écran, elle inscrivit le numéro de bloc ainsi que celui de la chambre de Bonnie Bennett. Kol lui fit une énorme sourire satisfait, il avait entre les mains son ticket pour revoir le paradis.

-" mille mercis ma jolie, tu viens de me sauver la mise. Peut être qu'à l'occasion nous pourrions faire connaissance si j'ai l'opportunité de repasser par ici?" Le cadet Mikaelson restait lui même! La jeune fille lui écrivit discrètement son numéro de téléphone sur un autre post it et lui tendit l'expression pleine d'espérance.

Les deux jeunes gens furent dérangés par la sonnerie du téléphone de Kol, celui ci s'excusa et salua la fille avant de la quitter.

-" frangin, on doit vraiment rentrer maintenant? J'ai récupéré l'adresse de Bonnie ici, j'aimerais la voir!"

-" Kol, je dois rentrer à Whitefish, je ne veux pas laisser Caroline hors de ma vue trop longtemps. Et je ne peux pas conduire encore, en plus le médecin fédéral m'a donné un puissant anesthésiant qui commence à faire effet. En plus Bonnie doit être en cours à cet heure là!"

-"pfff tu fais chier sérieux... Bon laisses moi une demi heure pour faire un truc et je te récupère après."

-" ok mais pas plus d'une demi heure Kol!"

Klaus soupira et raccrocha, il ne savait pas ce que son frère avait dans la tête mais il se doutait qu'il ferait comme d'habitude quelque chose de certainement stupide.

Il profita donc de l'attente pour se poser dans un bar et appela Caroline pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

-" Salut Klaus, où es tu? Mon père m'a dit que tu avais pris ta journée mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé." Caroline se reprit vite " enfin ce n'est pas que tu es obligé, tu fais ce que tu veux et tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, j'espère juste que tu n'as pas de problèmes et que cela n'a rien avec ce qui tourne autour de Tyler!"

-" non rien à voir avec Tyler..." Il n'en dit pas plus " pas de problème de ton côté?"

-" non tout va bien!" Caroline répondit une peu froidement, elle n'avait pas apprécié que Klaus ne lui dise pas où il était. Elle avait pris conscience que leur relation n'était pas sérieuse mais au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré l'inverse. Cette conversation la ramena vite à la réalité " j'ai des trucs à faire alors je ne peux pas rester au téléphone " elle était tellement vexée qu'elle préféra écourter l'appel de peur que Klaus se rende compte de son désappointement.

-" Caroline attends, je voulais savoir si ce soir on pouvait passer la soirée ensemble?" Le soldat ne percuta pas la déception de la blonde.

-" ce soir, non j'ai d'autres projets. "

-" quels projets mon cœur?" À l'inverse de Caroline, Klaus insistait et ne se gênait pas pour connaître l'emploi du temps de sa voisine.

-" rien qui ne tourne autour de Tyler non plus! " répondit-elle sèchement.

-" tu me fais quoi là Forbes? " Klaus sentit cette fois la frustration de Caroline.

-" rien! Je te laisse, j'ai une commande à prendre. Salut!" Elle lui raccrocha au nez, bien évidemment elle n'avait pas de client à servir mais ne voulait pas s'éterniser au téléphone avec lui, elle était en colère et se servit un verre de rhum pour se calmer.

Damon qui tenait compagnie à la belle blonde avait tout entendu de la conversation et il se mit à rire intérieurement. Il envoya un SMS à Katherine Pierce en lui demandant de venir le rejoindre avec tout un stratagème, puis il s'adressa à la blonde:

-" Forbes, il se passe quoi au juste avec le nouveau garde forestier? Vous êtes ensemble ou un truc comme ça?"

-" non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble Salvatore! "

-" ah bon, j'avais cru pourtant mais ça me rassure."

Caroline ne répondit pas et préféra s'occuper de préparer ses commandes pour son bar.

Elle reçut un SMS de Klaus:

' merci de m'avoir raccroché au nez, c'est quoi le problème?"

Elle ne répondit pas, en colère et mis de côté son téléphone.

* * *

Kol avait retrouver son aîné dans le bar en face des bureaux du FBI, et il remarqua vite l'état décomposé de son frère.

-" frangin, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ton entrevue? Et je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont pas donné de flingue."

-" si j'ai récupéré une arme... J'ai appelé Caroline et j'ai rien compris, elle m'a envoyé bouler."

-" comme ça pour rien? Étonnant de sa part" dit le cadet ironiquement.

-" hmm elle m'a demandé où j'étais et je n'ai pas pu lui dire et ..." Klaus eut une lumière et comprit pourquoi son amie était si mauvaise.

-" ah bien joué... "

* * *

Katherine arriva dans le bar où Damon était toujours au comptoir, elle le salua et ils entamèrent un discussion devant une Caroline concentrée sur ses papiers.

-" hey Kath, c'est rare de te voir sans ton double! Où est la ravissante Elena?" Demanda t-il le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-" oh le nouveau garde forestier Klaus Mickaelson lui a proposé une ballade pour la journée" répondit elle complice.

Caroline leva les yeux et sentit son cœur battre dangereusement vite, elle était à deux doigts du malaise. Comment avait il osé?

-" ah c'est vrai que ce mec est un don Juan, je suis étonné qu'il ne vous l'ait pas proposé à toutes les deux"

-" la prochaine fois, je l'aurais pour moi toute seule!"

La blonde prit son téléphone et décida de répondre à son voisin.

' y'a pas de problème Mikaelson mais tu devrais passer la soirée avec Elena! '

La réponse fut immédiate.

' de quoi tu parles mon cœur? C'est qui Elena?'

' la jumelle, cette garce a qui tu as proposé un rencard aujourd'hui! Mais tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Fiches moi la paix maintenant!'

' je suis avec Kol et pas avec une autre fille!'

Caroline éteignit son portable, ne supportant ni la situation, ni les mensonges du jeune homme.

Damon et Katherine jubilaient devant une Caroline à bout de nerfs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait ce rapprochement entre le nouveau garde et la jeune Forbes, Katherine avait comme sa sœur craqué sur le californien et Damon était amoureux de la blonde depuis assez longtemps pour oser des manigances pour la séparer de cet étranger.

Klaus essaya cet après midi là d'appeler plusieurs fois sa voisine, en vain, il lui avait laissé plusieurs messages vocaux, mais Caroline était bornée et très rancunière. Elle préférait croire ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance plutôt qu'un mec qu'elle ne connaissait d'à peine 3 semaines et qui en plus avait une réputation déjà faite dans la bourgade.

Damon avait profité de sa faiblesse pour lui proposer d'aller dîner et regarder un film au cinéma du coin. Elle accepta par dépit, elle avait vraiment besoin d'oublier Mikaelson et si elle ne s'en détachait pas maintenant, elle en souffrirait.

* * *

Ainsi alors que Klaus ruminait chez lui depuis leur retour, Caroline passait la soirée avec Damon Salvatore.

Ces deux derniers étaient dans un fast food, La blonde avait rallumé son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure et au même moment son téléphone sonna, elle grimaça mais fut vite soulagée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Bonnie l'appelait.

-" hey Bonnie, comment vas tu? Pas trop dure la reprise?"

-" Care, tu n'as rien à me dire?"

Caroline fronça les sourcils, sa meilleure amie était elle au courant qu'elle avait accepté un rendez vous avec Damon? C'était impossible.

-" Bonnie, comment tu es au courant?"

-" au courant de quoi? De quoi tu parles toi? "

-" Ben que ce soir, suis avec Damon, et toi de quoi tu me parles?"

-" je te parles des dix bouquets de roses qui étaient devant la porte de ma chambre quand je suis rentrée de cours! Kol... Kol Mikaelson qui a trouvé ma chambre! Ça ne te dit rien? Care pourquoi tu lui a donné mon adresse ici?"

-" quoi, sérieux, tu crois sérieusement que je lui ai donné ton adresse? Même ton numéro je ne lui ai pas donné! Mais attends dix bouquets de roses... Bonnie c'est tellement, tellement mignon!"

-" mignon? Tu plaisantes? Je n'ai même pas assez de place dans mes 9 mètres carrés pour toutes ces fleurs! Si tu ne lui as pas donné mon adresse, comment a t-il pu savoir où j'habitais sur le campus la semaine? Tu l'as peut être dit à ton mec, ce serait logique qu'il rencarde son frère!"

-" Bonnie, non et puis Klaus n'est pas mon mec. "

-" ah y'a eu encore du changement! J'ai du mal à vous suivre tous les deux! ..." Bonnie se tut et reprit " Care, qu'est ce que tu fous avec Damon? "

-" je passe un bon moment loin de ce connard de Mikaelson!"

-" qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore? "

-" écoutes ce n'est pas vraiment le moment! Est ce qu'on peut se rappeler plus tard?" Caroline était mal à l'aise. Damon la dévisageait et cette discussion de filles devrait attendre.

-" ok de toute façon je suis loin d'être couchée, merde Care, ce mec est vraiment un barge. "

-" je t'appelle quand je rentre, Bonnie c'est romantique, je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi... À plus tard!"

Caroline raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, Damon l'invita à partir, il ne voulait pas être en retard pour leur séance de cinéma.

* * *

Klaus faisait les cent pas chez lui, Caroline n'était pas encore rentrée et il était plus de 22 heures, il ne savait pas où elle était et cela le stressait. Et puis il ne comprenait pas cette histoire avec Elena. Il avait besoin d'explications et malheureusement la blonde n'était pas là! La colère, la frustration et l'incompréhension se mixaient dans son esprit et puis il avait ce manque d'elle. Le soldat était perdu avec ses sentiments pour elle. Et alors que lui voulait se laisser aller dans une relation sans se poser de question sur l'avenir, Caroline semblait plus détachée. Et ceci gênait Klaus, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter son attitude.

Il entendit une voiture approcher dans l'allée et sortit pour voir si Caroline daignait enfin rentrer. Il en perdit sa mâchoire lorsqu'il vit sa belle raccompagnée par Salvatore. Il serra ses poings et ses dents de colère. Il était sans voix, il la fixa et sans un mot, rentra chez lui. Le regard qu'il avait jeté à Caroline se suffisait.

Lorsque Kol vit son frère rentrer en claquant la porte et s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il se pinça les lèvres, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller lui parler. Il préféra plutôt le laisser tranquille et quitter la maison.

Il croisa Caroline qui sortait Nalah, et proposa à la blonde de l'accompagner. Celle ci rechigna au début mais le cadet Mikaelson pouvait être de bonne compagnie.

-" je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait à mon frère mais quand il est en pétard comme ça, faut qu'il reste tout seul."

-" Kol, tu crois sérieusement que je vais parler de Klaus avec toi... "

-" non je me doute bien... En fait je voulais te parler ..."

-" de Bonnie je suppose" elle le coupa et sourit lorsqu'elle vit la gêne du jeune homme.

-" ouai Caroline, je n'arrêtes pas de penser à elle. "

-" dis moi Kol, comment tu as trouvé son adresse à Missoula?" Kol la regarda surpris et Caroline continua:

-" elle m'a appelée toute à l'heure en panique parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée envahie de fleurs, t'as fait fort sérieux! "

-" ah et elle a aimé? Elle t'a dit quelque chose?"

-" je n'étais pas seule donc nous n'avons pas trop discuté, j'ai prévu de la rappeler tout à l'heure... Expliques moi comment tu as fait?"

-" en fait j'ai juste usé de mes charmes et j'ai embobiné une nana qui tenait l'accueil de la régie du campus et elle m'a donné le numéro de chambre de ma belle Bonnie. "

-" tu es allé jusqu'à Missoula pour la retrouver? "

-" ouai avec mon frère, il en a profité pour voir ... " Kol se reprit,il avait un peu zappé que Caroline n'était pas au courant du boulot de son frère " ... un médecin pour sa blessure"

-" quoi? Il... il n'était pas avec une des jumelles?"

-" non quelle idée? Je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup et pour le peu que j'en ai vu, les jumelles n'ont pas l'air d'être tes copines, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il fréquenterait ces filles. Tu as une mauvaise opinion de lui!"

-" non je n'ai pas une mauvaise opinion de lui mais toi tout comme lui, vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous attacher et vous aimez les femmes."

-" oui c'est pas faux et pourtant on se retrouve comme deux cons maintenant car les deux filles qui nous font vibrer, sont sauvages et caractérielles."

-" oh et tu parles de qui?"

-"Forbes, écoutes tu ne vas certainement pas me croire mais en ce qui concerne mon frère, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi attaché à une fille, protecteur et extrêmement jaloux mais je crois qu'il n'a pas encore conscience de tout cela... "

-" oh mais le problème entre lui et moi est que je ne suis pas amoureuse et je suis de celles qui croient au coup de foudre, qui savent tout de suite si cela va le faire ou pas... " la blonde ne voulait pas non plus assumer ses sentiments, elle préférait se mentir à elle même, et par conséquent mentir à Kol " et donc tu ressens quelque chose pour Bonnie?

-" elle hante mes pensées tu veux dire! Et plus elle m'ignore et m'envoie paître et plus j'ai envie d'elle. J'étais dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps à Missoula pour la voir mais mon frère à cause de toi, était pressé de rentrer..."

Caroline se pinça les lèvres, plus Kol lui parlait de son frère et plus elle culpabilisait d'avoir cru les mensonges de Katherine Pierce et d'être sortie ce soir avec Damon.

-" elle rentre vendredi, tu auras tout le week-end pour tenter de te rapprocher d'elle, tu sais Bonnie n'a pas eu de relation stable avec les garçons et elle a toujours souffert de ses ruptures, tu en paies malheureusement les conséquences. "

-" ouai je me doutais que cela cachait quelque chose son comportement... j'ai hâte de la revoir! Tu sais Caroline, je suis content de pouvoir discuter de ça avec toi, parce que tu es une fille et puis je t'apprécies beaucoup"

-" oh merci... Je vais rentrer il est tard. "

Caroline n'était pas très à l'aise avec les confessions de Kol, elle appréciait également le petit frère de Klaus, mais elle trouvait la situation bizarre. Il parlait trop de son aîné vis à vis d'elle, et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ses paroles.

Il est vrai que Klaus lui avait manqué aujourd'hui et toute la soirée où elle était en compagnie de Damon, elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Elle avait tellement été en colère d'imaginer Klaus et Elena ensemble que savoir que ce n'était que mensonge, la soulageait.

Pourtant lorsque ce soir, elle avait croisé le regard plein de rancœur de son voisin, elle se doutait qu'il ne voudrait plus la voir. Il était en colère et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'excuser ou pas. Car il fallait bien l'avouer d'un côté cette situation l'arrangeait, au moins elle n'aurait plus à batailler contre ses sentiments et ses émotions, mais une part d'elle avait mal, son cœur était triste alors que sa raison était soulagée.

Pour se changer les esprits, elle appela Bonnie.

Les filles discutèrent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Bonnie n'en revenait toujours pas, Kol était si persistant, elle ne cachait pas que cette grosse surprise après coup lui avait beaucoup plu. C'était si romantique et aucun n'avait eu le culot de faire cela pour elle.

Caroline expliqua également le malentendu entre elle et Klaus, qui l'avait poussée à accepter un rendez vous avec Damon, rendez vous où elle s'était ennuyée. Elle avait toujours su que Damon et elle, cela ne fonctionnerait jamais pourtant en sortant avec lui, elle voulait juste se détacher de son voisin.

Bonnie sentait le mal être de sa meilleure amie, elle lui proposa donc de passer le reste de la semaine à Missoula. Au début la blonde hésita car il fallait gérer son louveteau et le bar mais elle pensa à son père pour Nalah et pour le bar, elle le fermerait tout simplement.

Caroline s'endormit difficilement cette nuit, en repensant aux paroles de Kol, et puis elle avait dormi deux nuits de suite avec Klaus et seule dans son lit, elle ressentait l'insécurité d'être loin de ses bras, la frustration de son corps loin du sien, elle secoua sa tête pour dissiper tout ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Klaus n'avait pas bien dormi et le lendemain matin il était de la même humeur que la veille. Il était en colère contre Caroline et Kol le remarqua tout de suite lorsqu'il lui raconta pendant leur petit déjeuner, avoir partagé la ballade de sa petite louve et discuté un peu avec elle. Il lui répondit simplement qu'il s'en fichait royalement avant de lever pour commencer sa journée de travail.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit d'ailleurs sa voisine avec Nalah, il baissa la tête et monta vite dans son 4x4 sans la saluer, ni même la regarder.

Le cœur de Caroline accéléra sa cadence à̀ la limite du malaise, elle ne comprit pas d'ailleurs son état, Klaus l'ignorait et elle le vivait très mal.

Elle appela son père et lui expliqua qu'elle avait prévu de partir à Missoula, de s'éloigner de Whitefish. Bill Forbes ne comprenait plus sa fille, depuis l'arrivée de ce Mikaelson, elle était si différente, et puis leur relation à tous les deux le perturbait, tantôt ils étaient très intimes et tantôt à l'inverse de vrais chiens et chats.

D'un autre côté, il la préférait loin de la bourgade, loin de Lockwood, il fit donc la part des choses et ne porta aucun jugement sur son choix et accepta bien entendu de garder la petite louve durant son court séjour chez Bonnie, Il devrait d'ailleurs accompagner sa fille à la gare routière, à dix miles de Whitefish.

* * *

Klaus faisait aujourd'hui équipe avec Jeremy Gilbert, il aimait être avec lui car ils pouvaient discuter des braconniers et mettre en place des plans et des pièges pour les attraper sur le fait..

-" hier soir je suis allé dans la zone Sud, pas loin de chez toi et de la fille du boss, j'ai découvert deux pièges et des boulettes de poison. Ça craint car je sais que Caroline se ballade souvent par là!"

-" ouai mais elle s'est déjà fait avoir une fois, elle est pas si con pour ne pas voir où elle met les pieds maintenant! Par contre le poison, c'est clair que ça craint!"

-" ouai et si tu savais comment j'ai toujours les nerfs qu'elle n'ait pas porté plainte et qu'elle ait restitué la preuve vidéo que j'avais! D'ailleurs tu as pu transmettre à ta sœur journaliste, la copie que je t'ai donné?"

-" oui elle est entre de très bonnes mains et il va nous falloir plus de preuves pour monter un gros reportage. Car plus celui ci sera pertinent pour l'opinion public, plus il y aura un impact." Klaus devait garder sa couverture et le fait que son co-equipier croit dur comme fer à sa version de médiatiser toute l'affaire, l'arrangeait.

-" dis moi Jeremy, est ce que tu as déjà vu leur véhicule embarquer les corps des animaux? Parce que je crois qu'il y a un mystère autour des cadavres qui disparaissent, si on pouvait savoir où ils sont transportés, ça nous permettrait de connaître la raison de ce trafic."

-" non jamais vu mais c'est vrai qu'on ne retrouve jamais le corps des bêtes. Et c'est étrange. Je vais fouiner cette nuit, mais tout seul c'est galère car je ne peux pas être dans toutes les zones, je n'ai que deux camescopes et il a trop de zones dans le parc"

-" je vais cette nuit aussi surveiller le parc, il faudrait qu'on s'organise avec les autres, et pour ce qui est des caméras, laisses moi m'en occuper, je vais trouver une solution."

-" tu sais quoi mec, j'étais sceptique au départ quand le boss nous a annoncé le remplacement de Donovan par un gars de la Californie, mais finalement t'es super!"

-" merci mec! En parlant de Donovan, parles moi un peu de lui. Tu crois qu'il avait tout découvert et qu'il s'est fait buter à cause de ça? "

-"évidemment qu'il s'est fait buter! Matt n'était pas suicidaire. Mais il était trop extrême sur certains sujets,il embarquait souvent la fille du boss et tous les deux ils leur arrivaient de faire des opérations commandos au sein de la mairie. "

-"quoi? Forbes faisait des opérations commandos? Comment ça je croyais qu'elle était plutôt pacifique."

-" ouai maintenant, il faut dire que le meurtre de Donovan l'a calmée, bon en même temps elle n'était pas aussi barrée que lui, mais le jour où elle a déversé un conteneur de compost devant les portes de la mairie, Lockwood a vu rouge. Mais là où elle a été maline c'est qu'elle avait mis une perruque et un foulard sur son visage, heureusement sinon elle aurait payé cher les conséquences. Je te dis ça car je te fais confiance et qu'elle a l'air de bien t'aimer. Mais même son père n'est pas au courant de ses activités. "

-" t'inquiètes je ne dirais rien... Mais tu es en train de me dire que la jeune Forbes fait partie des écolos extrémistes dont on parle dans les médias. C'est un groupuscule illégal, je suis étonné." Effectivement Klaus était surpris, il découvrait un autre visage de Caroline.

-" ouai comme quoi!"

Les deux gardes forestiers virent Bill Forbes approcher, ils changèrent donc vite de sujet.

-" salut boss! " répondirent ils en écho.

-" les garçons, bonjour! J'ai besoin de l'un de vous deux pour marquer les arbres morts à abattre..."

Klaus se porta volontaire et Bill lui tendit une bombe de peinture.

-" merci Klaus, il faut faire de la place pour les jeunes arbres qui ont du mal à pousser à l'ombre des vieux malades... Au fait les garçons, le bar est fermé jusqu'à lundi prochain. "

Klaus regarda Bill surpris et lui demanda :

-" est ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Caroline?"

-" huh? non Klaus rien de particulier!" Il n'en dit pas plus, si le jeune homme n'était pas au courant que sa petite amie, parce que Bill Forbes était sûr qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux une relation, cela signifiait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle était partie. Enfin Bill était confus mais après tout, il ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs histoires.

-" ok boss" Klaus n'insista pas, mais la colère qu'il ressentait depuis hier soir avait laissé place à une certaine frustration.

* * *

Mikaelson passa le reste de l'après midi à marquer les arbres morts, après sa journée de travail, il rentra directement chez lui. Il voulait contacter le chef du bureau du FBI et négocier des caméras pour mettre sous surveillance tous les recoins du parc.

Il obtint un accord après plusieurs arguments, il avait évité de parler de Caroline mais avait donné des infos sur Donovan, confirmant qu'il avait fait partie des écologistes extrémistes.

Il ne pouvait par contre pas prendre encore une journée pour se rendre dans les locaux des fédéraux, il demanda donc à son frère d'y aller à sa place, celui ci accepta avec plaisir, se rapprocher de sa beauté brune lui provoquait des milliards d'étincelles dans tout son corps.

-" je veux bien aller tous les jours à Missoula frangin, j'adore cette ville, surtout l'université, tu adorerais d'ailleurs c'est plein de jeunes nanas super mignonnes, j'aurais jamais pensé que le Montana regorgeait de trésors."

-" Kol, tu me dis que Bonnie t'obsède et tu me parle d'autres filles"

-" Ben c'est pour toi, vu que Caroline ne veut pas aller plus loin avec toi, autant que tu profites et que tu retrouves tes vieilles habitudes"

-" qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'elle ne veut pas aller plus loin? " les propos de son cadet lui avait fait mal au cœur.

-" on a discuté hier soir et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi, c'est assez explicite non? "

-" oh super, ravi de l'apprendre." Klaus était en colère et déçu, il s'était laissé aller avec elle, avait essayé de la rassurer sur ses intentions mais malgré leurs nuits ensemble, elle n'avait pas eu l'étincelle alors que de son coté il tenait à elle. Finalement il se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'était ici que pour 6 mois et n'était pas prêt à s'engager avec une fille. Il se focaliserait donc sur sa mission et se divertirait avec d'autres filles. Pourtant il voulait savoir, d'un autre côté, où elle était et surtout avec qui! Il se prenait encore la tête.

Klaus n'arrêtait pas de surveiller la maison de sa voisine, il aperçut Bill Forbes venir pour sortir le louveteau. Il comprit vite que Caroline ne rentrerait pas ce soir et espérait qu'elle ne soit pas avec Damon. Il ne pût s'empêcher de lui envoyer un SMS malgré qu'il sache maintenant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas car la colère prenait le dessus et celle ci le rendait incontrôlable.

_' tu t'es fait un petit voyage avec ton nouveau mec Salvatore? Tu as inventé cette histoire avec la jumelle pour mieux te débarrasser de moi alors que me parler franchement aurait été plus simple!'_

* * *

Caroline était avec Bonnie, la blonde avait été chanceuse car après négociation avec l'association étudiante, elle avait pu loger jusqu'à la fin de la semaine dans une chambre vide dans le même bloc que son amie. Elles avaient besoin de se retrouver toutes deux, loin de leur petite ville.

Caroline reçut un message sur son téléphone et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le lut.

-" Klaus croit que je suis avec Damon! Et il croit que j'ai inventé ce malentendu avec Elena!"

-" Care, mets toi à sa place, il est venu ici avec son frère et Damon et Katherine t'ont embobinée, je peux comprendre qu'il soit un peu déstabilisé. Et puis hier soir et ce matin, il était en colère c'est logique. Tu lui as montré que tu n'avais aucune confiance en lui et en plus tu es sortie dans la foulée avec Salvatore"

-" ok je n'aurais pas dû sortir avec Damon, mais si dès le départ il m'avait dit qu'il allait à Missoula, je ne me serais pas laissée avoir! "

-" peut être qu'il n'a rien dit parce qu'il avait peur que tu me préviennes pour Kol?"

Bonnie essayait de relativiser la situation. Elle connaissait par cœur son amie et voyait qu'elle était perturbée.

-" Bonnie, je crois que ... que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et c'est juste impossible! "

-" oh enfin tu te décides à me dire ce que tu ressens pour ton sexy voisin! Care tu crois que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte? Pourquoi c'est impossible?"

-" tu le sais pourquoi. J'ai cru que je pourrais profiter d'être lui tout simplement sans m'attacher mais dès que je le vois, mon cœur vacille, quand Katherine m'a fait croire qu'il était avec Elena j'ai cru tomber raide. Je n'arrive pas à gérer mes émotions avec lui "

-" ma chérie, pourquoi alors tu ne te laisses pas aller avec lui? Vu comment il a réagi quand il a su pour toi et Damon, je pense qu'il ressent aussi des choses pour toi!"

-" j'en sais rien Bonnie . Et puis il y a toujours l'ombre de Ty qui plane autour de moi..."

Caroline reçut encore un message de Klaus:

_' et grandis un peu Forbes, quand on n'aime pas une personne on lui dit en face, pas à son frère! Finalement je n'ai aucun regret!" _

La blonde vexée jeta son téléphone contre le mur et mit son visage dans ses mains.

Bonnie passa la soirée à la réconforter.

Caroline vivait son premier chagrin d'amour, sans se douter qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un autre était dans le même état qu'elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10

Alaric Saltzman avait passé des heures, des jours et des nuits à trouver les failles du système informatique sécurisé de la famille Lockwood. Ce hacker faisait partie du petit réseau des Chevaliers de la Terre, un groupuscule extrémiste écologiste, fiché par le FBI mais dont les membres étaient difficiles à identifier car ils n'étaient inscrits dans aucun parti politique.

Ce matin là, le hacker avait enfin réussi à forcer les codes de sécurité et avait accès à tous les fichiers, e-mails et comptes bancaires du clan du Maire de Whitefish. Il lâcha son ordinateur pour aller chercher une bière dans son frigo, puis le sourire aux lèvres, il lâcha " Bingo" avant de prendre son téléphone.

-" devines quoi? Ça y est j'y suis arrivé!"

-" salut aussi! Qu'est ce que tu racontes? " répondit son interlocuteur

-" ouai salut désolé mais je suis comme un dingue! On peut se voir au bar cet après midi? "

-" non je ne suis pas à Whitefish en ce moment, mais je suis à Missoula, je peux passer chez toi."

-" ok´Forbes, viens déjeuner alors!"

Oui, Alaric Saltzman était un hacker et leader des Chevaliers de la Terre, installé à Missoula, et sa petite troupe comptait parmi elle, une certaine beauté blonde dont personne ne se doutait si activiste et radicale.

* * *

Kol avait récupéré du matériel vidéo au siège du FBI à Missoula. Et bien évidemment avant de rentrer dans la petite bourgade, il voulait intercepter celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Il prit donc le chemin du campus, il était bientôt midi, il se dit que peut être Bonnie rentrerait chez elle entre midi et deux. Il fantasma, imaginant qu'elle accepte d'ailleurs de déjeuner avec lui. Il pouvait rêver!

Il se posta donc devant le bloc où était sa chambre et attendit patiemment sa belle.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sortir de là la belle Caroline, elle fut aussi surprise que lui.

-" Kol? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? "

-" Ben et toi? "

-" hey Mikaelson, j'ai plus de raison que toi que d'être ici, j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec ma copine" elle roula des yeux et attendit la réponse du jeune homme.

-" ouai et aussi d'être loin de mon grand frère! moi je n'ai qu'une seule raison d'être ici, voir ma jolie Bonnie! Est ce qu'elle est dans le coin?"

Caroline ne voulait pas parler de Klaus et ni y penser aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait pas tord:

-" tu es vraiment accro, faire tout ce chemin juste pour la voir t'envoyer balader" elle se mit à rire et reprit son sérieux lorsqu'elle vit Kol perdre son sourire " je plaisante c'est bon, elle doit rentrer bientôt, son cours finit à midi et le prochain est à 15 heures, tu as donc du temps pour profiter d'être avec elle, si elle ne te jette pas"

-" merci Caroline, vous n'aviez pas prévu de déjeuner ensemble?"

-" non, j'ai ... Je veux profiter d'être dans une grande ville pour faire quelques courses...huh... comme tu le sais chez nous, on ne trouve pas tout! Je te laisses je suis un peu à la bourre!" Elle le quitta telle une tornade. Kol trouva la blonde bizarre mais ne s'attarda pas sur le phénomène Forbes.

Il regarda l'heure et cela faisait un quart d'heure que Bonnie avait fini, il leva la tête pour surveiller les environs et son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il vit celle qui le rendait fou et misérable, s'approcher.

Elle lui afficha une expression de surprise lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

-" Kol... mais qu'est ce que ... qu'est ce que tu fais là?" Elle était bouche bée, ce type était phénoménal.

-" je me demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi et comme je n'ai pas ton numéro de téléphone, j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici, j'ai du bol de te trouver finalement"

-" tu es venu de Whitefish juste pour déjeuner avec moi?"

-" ouai et si tu ne veux pas ou que tu n'es pas disponible, tant pis je rentrerais déçu, enfin presque car au moins je t'aurais vu un peu et rien que ça me fait vibrer!"

-" Kol, sois un peu sérieux!"

-" je suis plus que sérieux Bonnie... S'il te plaît acceptes mon invitation pour déjeuner... J'ai croisé Caroline, elle avait prévu autre chose, je sais que tu es toute seule jusqu'à ton prochain cours... s'il te plaît..."

-" tu as croisé Caroline mais elle est où? Écoutes je ne sais pas trop pour ce déjeuner!"

-" elle avait des courses à faire, elle était pressée... Je n'ai pas tout compris mais ce que j'ai retenu c'est que tu étais dispo... Allez Bonnie, laisses moi une chance..." Il lui fit ses yeux de chien battu.

Bonnie céda, il était tellement craquant se dit-elle, et puis qu'il soit venu ici juste pour elle, c'était si romantique mais elle garda ses impressions pour elle.

* * *

Caroline appela un taxi et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son ami Alaric et avait mis un peu de distance depuis la mort de Matt Donovan.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Sitôt arrivée à destination, elle composa le code et la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit, elle monta deux étages et frappa à la porte de Saltzman.

-" ah Caroline! Enfin te voilà! Entres vite"

-" salut Alaric, Ben tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche! Quelles nouvelles as tu à m'annoncer!"

-" viens installes toi, j'ai commandé une pizza, j'espère que ça te va?"

-" je suis un peu barbouillée ce matin, on a mangé des sushis hier avec mon amie Bonnie et je crois que je suis à la limite de l'indigestion!"

-" Care, t'abuses! Tu sais d'où vient le poisson cru qu'ils te servent ces connards de japonais? De la pêche illicite!"

-" c'est bon Saltzman, on est aux États Unis, ce que j'ai mangé hier vient d'élevage! Bon tu comptes me parler de ce que tu as découvert ou pas?"

-" j'ai débloqué les systèmes de confidentialité du réseau internet des Lockwood" dit fièrement le hacker devant une Caroline étonnée.

-" vraiment mais ça veut dire que tu as accès à..."

-" leurs messageries, leurs agendas, leurs comptes bancaires, des infos sur les membres du lobby et tout ce qu'ils veulent garder secret!"

-"oh mon dieu mais c'est extraordinaire. Bravo. Cela va nous permettre d'anticiper leurs actions. Et tu as découvert quoi?"

-" j'étais en train de regarder justement la boîte mail du fils Lockwood. C'est lui que je veux coincer en premier, cet enfoiré t'a fait vivre l'enfer je veux qu'il soit le premier à tomber!"

-" Alaric, tu n'y pouvais rien, j'étais amoureuse de lui et à cette époque tu avais beau essayer de me dissuader de rester à ses côtés, c'était impossible pour moi. Et puis tout est fini maintenant, nos désaccords et le reste ont eu raison de notre relation."

-" n'empêches tu es si forte, comment as tu pu rester sous son emprise si longtemps? "

-" je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça Alaric! Bon tu as trouvé quelque chose d'utilisable dans sa messagerie.?"

-" excuses moi! ... Ouai viens voir!" Il avança un tabouret et posa ses fesses dessus, il proposa à la blonde de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de bureau à côté. " cet échange de mails avec un mec de Russie, y'a pas plus explicite!"

Caroline lut et des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle lisait...

-" c'est horrible Alaric, oh mon dieu... " elle se reprit lorsque son ami ouvrit une autre fenêtre sur l'écran avec le compte bancaire de Lockwood.

-" regardes le gros virement venant d'une banque suisse, le compte appartient à ce fameux russe! J'ai mis la main sur un énorme trafic illégal, on le tient poupée!"

-" d'accord et on fait quoi maintenant?"

-" on va venger la mort de Matt, et le buter ce bâtard ... Et en ce qui concerne sa mère, nous allons utiliser ces infos sur ce trafic contre elle, on lâchera tout sur les activités illégales de son petit garçon chéri, dans toute la presse et les réseaux sociaux si elle refuse de dissoudre le parti des chasseurs et d'arrêter de financer ce lobby."

-" je suis d'accord pour venger la mort de Matt mais il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi. Je ne veux plus de drame!"

-" tu l'aimes toujours c'est ça?"

-" non mais tu te doutes que Lockwood continue à parasiter ma vie et je ne veux plus de mort!"

-" ah donc tu ne vas pas être d'accord avec mon plan..."

-" quel plan?"

-" j'ai découvert que Tyler avait prévu un rendez vous à Seattle avec son correspondant russe, je pensais que tu pourrais me fabriquer une petite bombe à retardements, à moins que tu aies aussi décidé d'arrêter de faire ça?"

-" Alaric!... "

-" Caroline! Remets toi en tête ce que ce bâtard vend à ces bolchéviques, on doit tout arrêter rapidement."

- " je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais on ne peut simplement leur balancer une bombe"

-" rien de méchant poupée, juste de quoi les faire flipper, qu'ils se rendent compte que certains ont découvert leur trafic..."

Caroline soupira et laissa son ami argumenter alors qu'elle hésitait à l'aider...

* * *

Bonnie avait amené Kol dans un petit restaurant proche du campus. Le jeune homme ne quittait pas son sourire niais, ne croyant toujours pas à sa bonne fortune.

-" alors comment as tu trouvé les fleurs que je t'ai déposé la dernière fois?"

-" magnifique, mais tu sais un seul bouquet aurait suffit pour ma chambre... D'ailleurs je suis vraiment surprise que tu aies réussi à trouver mon adresse sur le campus..."

-" je suis du genre obstiné si tu n'as pas remarqué et quand je veux quelque chose, j'y mets tout mon cœur" plaisanta t-il devant une Bonnie qui roulait des yeux.

-" oui j'ai remarqué... Écoutes, je sais que je suis partie comme une voleuse après notre... notre..."

-" notre nuit ensemble... La meilleure nuit de toute ma vie..." Il la coupa, la voix séductrice.

-" oui notre nuit ensemble ... Et je sais que tu ne l'as pas bien pris mais je... j'avais bu plus que de raison et ..."

-" et tu regrettes et tu n'as pas aimé... Tu peux le dire, je serais super déçu mais je préfère que tu soies honnête." Étonnement le cadet Mikaelson changea d'expression et devint plus sérieux.

-" oui je regrettes mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas aimé." Dit-elle rouge écarlate, un peu gênée de cette confession

-" non tu n'as juste aucun souvenir... Bonnie, je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et j'aimerais vraiment que runacceptes le fait que je ne joue pas avec toi, tu me plais et je suis sincère."

-" je me souviens Kol et pour être sincère aussi j'ai passé un bon moment mais cela n'aurait pas dû arriver quand même, pas comme ça"

-" ah... Et bien on peut recommencer autrement?" Le jeune homme reprit la parole avec humour, il faut dire qu'il était très étonné de cette discussion, Bonnie avait apprécié leur relation d'une nuit.

-" Kol!... Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu as profité de la situation et c'est pour cela que je suis en colère contre toi!"

-" aie! Klaus m'a fait toute un discours moralisateur, je me doute qu'il fallait le retour de bâton, je m'excuses mais s'il te plait, laisses moi me racheter."

-" je ne serais pas là si je ne te laissais pas une chance..." Sourit elle toujours le feu aux joues. " mais tu dois arrêter tes folies..."

-" promis... " il était en face d'elle et caressa la joue de la brune avec le revers de sa main, elle sentit son cœur faire des bonds.

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant d'eux, à s'apprivoiser pour se découvrir. Bonnie passa la plupart du temps à beaucoup rire et apprécia la compagnie de ce jeune fougueux. Après leur repas, il proposa une ballade à l'étudiante, il lui prit la main et ils ne lâchèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'à la reprise des cours de Bonnie où Kol l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la classe. Avant de partir il se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement.

Il aurait voulu lui faire un vrai baiser d'amoureux mais ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin...

* * *

Caroline avait passé tout l'après midi avec Alaric Saltzman, il lui avait mis sur une clé USB toutes les échanges de mails, les copies des relèves bancaires et l'agenda du Maire et de son fils, la liste aussi des membres du lobby des chasseurs de la région. Il voulait que tous soit menacés, qu'ils vivent sous la pression et qu'ils abandonnent leur idée du braconnage. Et pour cela il avait une bonne idée en tête, leur envoyer des colis piégés et leur envoyer tout un tas de virus informatiques.

Caroline malgré sa détermination à venger la mort de Donovan, n'était pas convaincu de saboter le rendez vous de Tyler avec son correspondant russe, par contre elle était de l'avis de son ami pour faire vivre la misère aux membres braconniers.

En ce qui concerne ce trafic qu'il avait mis en évidence, elle pensait que cela relèverait plus de la compétence des fédéraux. Dans la mesure où l'extermination de loups et le trafic auquel son ex fiancé s'adonnait, était punie par la loi.

Avant de quitter Alaric, elle prit soin de cacher la clé USB dans son soutien gorge, il fallait parer à toute éventualité et faire preuve de prudence, elle ne pourrait pas non plus en parler à Bonnie car elle avait promis à celle ci de ne plus être une activiste des Chevaliers de La Terre, depuis le meurtre de Matt.

La meilleure amie de Caroline, comme Jeremy Gilbert ou Stephan Salvatore étaient plus ou moins au courant du zèle et des actions parfois provocantes de la jeune fille mais ils étaient loin de l'imaginer poseuse de bombes artisanales qu'elle même pouvait confectionner.

Elle avait fait la connaissance avec Matt Donovan, d'Alaric Saltzman à un meeting à Missoula et il avait approché les deux jeunes écologistes car ils avaient tous les deux participé au débat sur le braconnage de façon très virulente.

Puis au fil du temps, il leur avait proposé des actions d'abord pacifiques puis de plus en plus périlleuses et extrêmes.

Lorsque les gardes forestiers de Whitefish avaient découvert du braconnage dans leur parc naturel et classé réserve naturelle, Alaric en avait été informé par ses deux compères, et ils avaient tous les trois commencé une enquête, avec les moyens qu'ils avaient et ils avaient vite découvert que les Lockwood étaient responsables. Matt Donovan très téméraire, avait confronté l'entourage du Maire sur ces agissements illégaux et surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de ceux-ci, jusqu'au jour ou cela lui fut fatal.

* * *

La fin de semaine arriva très vite et Bonnie et Caroline étaient rentrées samedi en fin de matinée.

Bonnie avait correspondu tous les jours depuis leur déjeuner, par téléphone et par SMS. Caroline témoin de ce début de relation les trouvait tous les deux mignons. De son côté elle pensait à Klaus mais il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis le dernier SMS qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Bonnie avait prévu de passer le week-end chez son amie, elle arrivèrent donc aux chalets et furent attendu comme les messies par le jeune Mikaeslon.

Il était tellement joyeux de retrouver sa beauté brune, qu'il en oublia de saluer la voisine de son frère.

Klaus ne daigna pas sortir de chez lui. Il ne voulait pas voir la blonde, il avait tant bien que mal évité de penser à elle, en passant ses journées à travailler et à faire de la surveillance la moitié de la nuit. Avec Jeremy, ils avaient installé des caméras de surveillance dans toutes les zones de l'immense parc et le soldat les avait reliées à son ordinateur. De chez lui il pouvait donc visualiser le domaine.

Le week-end passa très vite et Caroline avait passé une partie de son dimanche au lit, malade comme un chien et épuisée. Elle n'avait donc pas déjeuner avec son père mais il vint la voir pour s'occuper d'elle.

Le lundi, Caroline se sentait mieux, elle alla donc travailler et rouvrit son bar.

Damon fut son premier client, elle le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

-" Salvatore, tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de venir ici? Je ne sais comme faire des manigances avec les deux pestes!"

-" huh non, j'aime ta compagnie ma beauté. Et puis tous les deux, c'est pour la vie non?"

-" non pas vraiment, et je vais te donner un scoop... Plus jamais je n'accepterai un rencard de ta part!"

-" allez Forbes, tu es en colère c'est tout mais avec Katherine, on a fait ça pour ton bien, ce mec n'est pas pour toi, c'est un connard "

-" Damon, fous moi la paix avec lui, et fous moi la paix tout court!"

La journée passa vite et lorsque les gardes forestiers arrivèrent après leur journée de travail, Caroline eut son cœur qui explosa littéralement quand elle vit Klaus l'ignorer encore, il ne l'avait pas saluée, rien ni même un regard. Son voisin était toujours en colère et malheureusement pour elle la semaine se passa comme le lundi.

Et pour la blonde la semaine fut juste horrible, elle avait recontacté par mail Alaric lui confirmant qu'elle allait fabriquer quelques bombes avec de petits détonateurs pour les colis piégés destinées aux membres du lobby mais ne voulait pas en confectionner une plus puissante pour la rencontre entre Tyler et le russe.

Et finalement ce n'était pas si mal que Klaus ne lui parle plus, elle passait du coup ses soirées tranquillement avec sa louve à bricoler ses explosifs.

Le problème c'est que Caroline ne se sentait encore pas bien physiquement, elle avait parfois des vertiges, des douleurs abdominales et ne gardait pas toujours ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle était donc inquiète car elle reconnaissait les premiers symptômes, ceux dont sa mère avait été victime avant que les médecins lui détectent sa leucémie. Elle ne tarda pas à prendre rendez vous avec le médecin mais préféra ne pas en parler à son père..

* * *

La semaine pour Klaus était à l'image de son état d'esprit, sombre, triste, sans intérêt. Il avait beau se focaliser sur son travail, il avait du mal à ne pas penser à Caroline. Il avait évité tout contact avec elle, n'avait pas voulu poser son regard sur elle, de peur de craquer. Elle n'avait pas non plus fait un pas vers lui et il ne voulait être le premier à renouer le dialogue avec elle. Il n'en parlait pas non plus avec Kol, lui à l'inverse était sur un nuage avec Bonnie, et il le jalousait intérieurement.

* * *

Nous étions vendredi et Bonnie devait rentrer en fin de journée, Caroline avait rendez vous chez le vieux docteur tôt ce matin, elle partit donc au même moment que Klaus. Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur fit encore un bond et lui de son côté fut très étonné quand il la vit avec son vélo si matinale. Mais comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il ne lui dit pas bonjour et il la vit réagir de façon assez surprenante, elle se mit à pleurer. Ce trop plein d'émotions avait eu raison d'elle, incapable de se calmer, elle rentra chez elle le temps de se reprendre.

Elle était inquiète de son état de santé, elle avait peur et le comportement de Klaus était la goutte d'eau. Elle respira un bon coup pour trouver un semblant d'apaisement et ressortit. Klaus était devant chez elle et l'attendait.

-" Caroline, est ce que tout va bien?" Lui demanda t-il le regard inquiet.

-" Ça va!" elle respirait difficilement, son cœur lui jouait encore des tours mais elle tentait de garder une certaine posture devant son voisin qui daignait enfin lui adresser la parole.

-" tu veux peut être que je te descende en ville?"

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

-" non merci! " elle reprit son vélo et tourna le dos à Klaus, celui ci l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

-" tu me fais mal, Klaus lâches moi s'il te plaît."

Il la dévisagea froidement et lâcha sa prise, silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire en vérité, ce petit rapprochement lui avait provoqué une montée d'adrénaline et il se battait contre son envie de la serrer fort, mais il se rappela vite qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et la laissa partir.

* * *

Caroline arriva un peu en retard chez son médecin et il la reçut tout de suite.

-" Caroline... Tu es sûre de tes symptômes? Je ne peux rien te confirmer, je veux que tu ailles à Great Falls faire une prise de sang et nous aviserons en fonction... "

-" docteur, j'ai si peur, je n'ai que 21 ans et je ne m'imagine pas combattre cette maladie des années comme maman l'a fait."

-" Caroline, ce n'est pas une maladie héréditaire alors ne te fais pas d'idée sur ce que tu as avant les résultats. Et puis les symptômes que tu me décris peuvent venir de plusieurs causes, peut être es tu stressée en ce moment ou bien tu as fait des excès alimentaires?"

-" stressée oui un peu, je n'ai pas passé une très bonne semaine."

-"alors ne t'inquiètes pas plus, je vais te prescrire pour l'instant un antispasmodique pour tes douleurs de ventre et si tu as des nausées, prends des tisanes en attendant de savoir ce que tu as."

-" d'accord. Merci docteur. Je vais essayer d'aller en fin d'après midi à Great Falls, je vais demander à Bonnie de m'amener."

-" je préférerais que tu y ailles ce matin, car si tu y vas ce soir je n'aurais pas les résultats avant lundi avec le week-end, si tu peux y aller avant midi, je peux avoir tout en fin de journée."

Caroline était gênée, le laboratoire n'était pas à côté et à vélo c'était impossible, elle ne voulait pas demander à son père il lui aurait posé trop de questions.

Elle oublia très vite Damon et ne pensa même pas à Klaus.

Elle se décida à demander à Kol, peut être qu'il pourrait récupérer la voiture de son frère. Elle rentra vite chez elle et alla chez son voisin en espérant que le cadet Mikaelson soit là. Il ouvrit la porte surpris de voir la blonde.

-" salut Caroline, comment vas tu?"

-" salut Kol, huh ça va mais j'ai un problème et je me demandais si tu pouvais me dépanner, je dois aller à Great Falls et je n'ai personne pour m'y amener en voiture..." Elle était très embarrassée.

-" et tu as pensé à moi!"

-"oui je suis désolée mais c'est important, je dois y aller avant midi..."

-" ok pas de problème, il faut juste que j'appelle mon frère pour savoir où est le 4x4..."

-" merci Kol, j'apprécie!"

Klaus n'était pas loin donc Kol pût récupérer la voiture rapidement et il conduisit la blonde au laboratoire de Great Falls. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait attrapé il y a quelque temps un petit virus et qu'elle devait faire une prise de sang pour s'assurer que tout allait bien maintenant. Kol n'insista pas, elle était déjà mal à l'aise. Il l'attendit et sitôt sa prise de sang faite, il déposa Caroline devant son bar pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir l'établissement. Elle l'invita à déjeuner pour le remercier.

-" alors je suppose que tu as hâte de voir Bonnie?"

-" ouai, c'est super dur de ne pas la voir la semaine, c'est vraiment la première fois que je vis un truc pareil, elle me rend fou! "

-" entre nous je pensais qu'elle te ferait courir un peu plus longtemps " plaisanta la blonde.

-" moi aussi!" Répondit en rigolant le jeune homme " Caroline je voulais te demander ... toi et mon frère c'est vraiment mort entre vous, je veux dire vous ne vous calculez plus, vous vous entendiez bien c'est dommage."

-" ton frère me déteste je ne peux pas changer cela, j'aurais bien voulu rester amie avec lui mais je ne veux pas le forcer à me reparler s'il n'en a pas envie"

-" il ne te déteste pas, il est juste déçu que tu ne ressentes rien pour lui, et puis il est super borné, comme toi alors forcément si aucun ne veut faire l'effort de faire le premier pas, c'est mort! Mais je t'avoues que je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il pourrait rester ami avec une fille pour qui il ressent quelque chose, c'est complexe!"

Caroline ne montra aucune émotion devant Kol, pourtant intérieurement elle était blasée, pourquoi Klaus était déçu? Et puis elle repensa à la maladie qui envahissait son corps, un argument de plus pour ne pas s'attacher à un homme. Elle voulait subir seule ce venin qui la rongerait de l'intérieur.

Kol avait eu le don de lui apporter le sourire alors qu'elle était inquiète des résultats de sa prise de sang. Elle profita donc de la bonne humeur du jeune jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Puis il dut rentrer pour rendre la voiture à son frère, qui finissait bientôt sa journée.

* * *

C'est en fin de journée avant que Caroline ferme son bar alors que les gardes forestiers fêtaient le week-end en buvant plusieurs verres, que son médecin l'appela.

Elle déglutit et commença à paniquer avant de décrocher. Klaus l'observait car depuis ce matin, il repensait à la façon dont elle avait réagi avec lui. Il remarqua vite la blonde perdre ses couleurs lorsqu'elle répondit à son téléphone puis il la vit perdre connaissance.

Il se précipita derrière le comptoir pour la ramasser, Bill Forbes derrière lui. Klaus prit la blonde dans ses bras et l'amena à l'arrière de sa boutique.

-" mon dieu ma chérie, qu'est ce que ... qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Bill Forbes était paniqué.

-" papa, ça va... J'ai juste eu un coup de chaud..." Caroline reprit doucement ses esprits, elle était dans les bras de Klaus et sentit tout son corps réagir à cette chaleur. Puis elle se rappela de la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer son médecin et elle se sentit encore défaillir.

-" Boss je vais la ramener chez elle... Caroline, tu te sens capable de te lever et de me suivre jusqu'à ma voiture?" Klaus la regardait plein d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il oublia vite toute la colère qu'il avait contre elle.

-" je... je..." Aucun mot pour lui ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, elle était comme choquée. Le jeune homme ne tergiversa pas et la porta jusqu'au 4x4, elle se laissa faire. A bout de force, elle relâcha tout son stress de la journée et ses émotions prirent le dessus encore une fois, elle craqua et laissa couler ses larmes.

Klaus l'installa derrière sur la banquette de sa voiture et se dépêcha de rentrer. Il la regardait par son rétroviseur et il ne comprenait pas son état, il n'osa rien lui demander, de peur qu'elle l'envoie encore balader comme ce matin. Pourtant il mourait d'envie de la réconforter, l'avoir dans ses bras était si revigorant pour lui malgré la situation.

Arrivés aux chalets, le jeune homme se précipita, la blonde toujours ses bras, et lui prit les clés de sa poche pour ouvrir sa porte. Il la transporta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit.

-" Caroline, parles moi... Je... Est ce que ça va?"

-" ça va... Juste un coup de chaud, je n'ai pas passé une bonne journée, ni une bonne semaine d'ailleurs..." Elle baissa les yeux, un peu embarrassé de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son voisin.

-"moi non plus je t'avoues que je n'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie... Est ce que tu a besoin de quelque chose, un verre d'eau, ou autre chose, dis moi!"

-" non merci ... Klaus, merci de m'avoir ramener chez moi... je sais que tu ne m'apprécies plus trop alors je te remercie vraiment de prendre encore soin de moi. "

-" disons que j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement entre nous mais tu as choisi d'être avec un autre et je n'ai pas bien réagi, ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis un crétin... mais je t'apprécies toujours Forbes!"

-" d'être avec un autre? comment ça?...non je veux dire Damon et moi, non!."

-" qu'importe, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu ... enfin qu'entre nous ce n'est pas réciproque." Klaus était aussi très mal à l'aise de confier son ressenti à sa voisine, pourtant afin que leur relation s'améliore, il fallait crever l'abcès. Il se reprit vite car ce n'était pas le bon moment "je vais te laisser tranquille car tu devrais te reposer, je peux repasser plus tard ... Enfin si tu veux?"

-" non... " Caroline vit Klaus se décomposer " enfin je veux dire, non je veux pas que tu t'en ailles " puis elle remarqua un sourire apparaître sur le visage du jeune homme.

Elle se décala sur le côté du lit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait s'installer à côté d'elle et il accepta son invitation, il se coucha et elle s'approcha de lui pour se caler confortablement contre son torse.

Klaus agréablement surpris, se sentit transporté par cette étreinte même platonique, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il osa poser sa main sur sa taille et elle ne s'en plaignît pas, au contraire.

Voilà ce dont avait besoin Caroline Forbes, se retrouver dans les bras de celui dont elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle portait l'enfant.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Déjà un nouveau post, et bien oui, je suis tellement inspirée que je gratte, je gratte, je gratte..._**

**_Un chapitre dédié à ma lovely Vero qui a été également inspirée pour illustrer ma fic et je l'en remercie._**

**_Mercis à mes habituelles revieweuses anonymes: THE Justine, THE Analissa, BTFS ( hmm bizarre ton pseudo ) , Iman, tu devrais relire le chapitre précédent ;) , 4everKloraline.._**

**_Mercis à SweetyK, Mariin3, Klaroline chair, karolinaForbes, my my Lovely Vero!_**

**_Réponses aux Rw anonymes :_**

**_Justine: un bébé, un bébé et oui tu n'es pas la seule à être contente ;)! Il va falloir de méfier de Tyler oui et pour ce qui concerne Klaus et la nouvelle d'être papa... Tutuhhhhh tu verras au prochain chapitre ..._**

**_Analissa: oui Damon est hors course mais se méfier de l'eau qui dort... Merci de tes compliments je suis contente quête restes scotchée. _**

**_Iman: donc d'après ta review, je suppose que tu n'as percuté que Caro attendait un bb, je te rassures elle n'a pas de maladie incurable.:) continues de me suivre._**

**_Guest qui m'a laissé une review pour le chapitre 2: merci pour le compliment, histoire orignale, dynamique et passionnante, merci merci j'apprécie beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Caroline commença à bouger son corps, elle s'était assoupie et avait profité des bras confortables de Klaus toute la fin d'après midi. Lui n'avait pas dormi mais il avait profité de la blonde collée à lui. Il avait beaucoup cogité. Où en était leur relation maintenant? Pourrait il gérer ses sentiments non partagés, car à priori elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui. Il était pourtant rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas avec ce Damon Salvatore, il préférait la savoir seule plutôt qu'avec un autre. Mais qu'adviendrait il si plus tard, elle rencontrait un homme et en tombait amoureuse? Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui sourit et oublia ce qu'il avait à l'esprit pour profiter de ce moment en tête à tête.

-" hey la belle au bois dormant... "

-" huh mais quelle heure est il? Je suis désolée je me suis endormie" Caroline dans le gaz se détacha des bras de son voisin, il sentit ce froid l'envahir.

-" il est bientôt 19 heures... "

-'" déjà mais tu aurais dû me réveiller, rassures moi tu n'es pas resté comme un idiot à me regarder dormir?"

-" non! Tu avais l'air fatiguée Caroline et n'oublies pas que tu t'es évanouie dans ton bar tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas anodin. "

Caroline se rappela de son malaise et sa raison, elle n'avait pas encore pris conscience de la nouvelle et n'avait donc pas réalisé les conséquences de sa grossesse, surtout que Klaus était le père de son bébé.

Un bébé, ce mot répété dans sa tête, la ramena à la réalité, elle pâlit et se sentit de nouveau proche du vertige. Klaus l'observa encore changer d'attitude:

-" ça va mon ... Caroline ? " il y avait des habitudes dont il devrait se défaire..." Tu es toute pâle!"

-" oui je vais prendre une douche..." Elle avait besoin de ça pour se ressaisir et réfléchir. Elle le laissa et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme la regarda toujours aussi surpris de son comportement.

Sous sa douche, Caroline lâcha tout! Elle se laissa tomber à bout de nerfs, elle était d'un côté soulagée de ne pas avoir de maladie grave mais un bébé, à 21 ans, elle était tout juste majeure et le monde était tellement mauvais qu'elle n'imaginait pas donner la vie à un petit être dans un environnement si critique, et puis il y avait Klaus, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, elle ne voulait plus être en colère contre lui et renouer pour que leur relation soit plus respectueuse. Elle aurait souhaité plus, évidemment car elle aimait cet homme et maintenant elle portait son enfant. Devrait elle lui dire la vérité? Dans quelques mois, elle devrait se justifier avec ses futures rondeurs, elle ne pourrait pas cacher son état longtemps. Et son père? Mon dieu son père serait furieux d'être grand père si jeune. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne le contrôle et surtout qu'elle en parle à Bonnie très vite.

Le téléphone de Caroline sonna et Klaus regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur puis se permit de décrocher.

-" poupée c'est moi! Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas changé d'avis pour cette rencontre à Seattle?"

-" huh, ce n'est pas Caroline, désolé... " Klaus leva les sourcils d'étonnement, qui était cet Alaric Saltzman et quelle était cette histoire de rendez vous à Seattle.

-" oh ... Euh... Ah... Mais est ce qu'elle est dispo?" La hacker était mal à l'aise.

-"non pas dispo... " répondit froidement le soldat, ce mec appelait Caroline, poupée, forcément sa jalousie revenait vite au galop.

-" oh ok je la rappellerai plus tard alors."

-" ouai c'est ça!" Klaus raccrocha froidement.

Caroline sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, les yeux rouges, témoins de sa crise de larmes. Klaus montrait une expression fermée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son état, il s'adoucit et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas:

-" juste du savon dans les yeux, ça va Klaus!" Elle répondit vite pour qu'il ne se doute pas de son malaise.

-" oh ok... Un mec a appelé pour toi, il insistait au téléphone alors je me suis permis de répondre, je lui ai dit que tu étais occupée et il devrait te rappeler plus tard."

-" oh." Caroline fronça les sourcils .

-" Caroline? C'est qui Alaric Saltzman? Ton nouveau mec?" Lui jeta Mikaelson froidement.

-" quoi? Non ... c'est un vieil ami!"

-" un vieil ami? Vraiment?"

-" Klaus, je te promets qu'il n'y a personne dans ma vie " elle vit encore la jalousie de son voisin dans son attitude et décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui. " tu veux la vérité? "

-" la vérité? La vérité de quoi?"

-" de ce que je pense de toi! Quand j'ai appris que tu étais avec Elena ce jour, où tu as demandé congé à mon père, ok je sais que c'était un mensonge mais tu ne m'as jamais dit où tu étais et à ce moment là, je me suis dit que finalement nous deux ce n'était pas sérieux. J'ai eu des doutes sur toi et par conséquent je me suis braquée mais je n'ai pas voulu tout arrêter parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie!"

-" Caroline, si j'avais su que cela t'ennuyait de ne pas savoir où j'étais, j'aurais répondu différemment! Comment veux tu que je devines ce que tu penses? Tu changes tout le temps d'avis, de comportement avec moi et ça me rend dingue! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, à croire que je suis avec une autre alors que je te dis le contraire, et le pire pour moi c'est que tu balances à mon frère que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi! Tu lui en parles à lui et pas à moi alors que c'est notre histoire à tous les deux. Et après je te vois sortir avec ce blaireau de Salvatore... Et puis maintenant y'a un mec dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler qui t'appelle poupée. Caroline, si quelqu'un doit douter de l'autre je ne suis pas sûr que ça doit être toi!"

Elle ne trouva rien à lui répondre, il n'avait pas tord. Elle se rendit compte que malgré sa bonne volonté, elle n'agissait jamais dans le bon sens avec lui. Mais maintenant elle était enceinte et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire avec cette situation nouvelle et surtout comment elle annoncerait cette bombe à celui qui la regardait maintenant plein d'amertume dans les yeux.

Klaus se rendant compte qu'elle ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, continua de lui exprimer ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur:

-" je sais que j'ai mes tords, je ne t'ai jamais cachée mes préférences pour les relations éphémères, alors je conçois que tu m'imagines couchant avec toutes les filles du village, mais les gens changent, même Kol je ne le reconnais pas, il semblerait l'amour le rende plus raisonnable."

-" et toi tu fais partie de ces gens qui peuvent changer?" Demanda t elle timidement.

-" je ne crois pas Caroline, je veux dire, à notre niveau où cela se passe bien deux jours et c'est la guerre après pendant deux semaines, non je ne pense pas faire partie des gens qui changent."

-" je comprends!"

-" bien, alors peut être que si déjà on pouvait se dire franchement ce qu'on ressent chacun pour l'autre, on avancerait dans la bonne direction?"

-" et cela changerait quoi? J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a un énorme fossé entre nous"

-" et voilà, encore une fois tu fais dix pas en arrière! Merde Caroline! Est ce que tu comprends réellement de quoi je te parle?" Klaus frustré se retrouvait encore devant une Caroline défaitiste. " Caroline?... Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, depuis que... depuis ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je n'ai envie d'aucune autre que toi. Je suis jaloux à en crever de t'imaginer avec un autre, et ça me fait peur pour être franc parce que je ne peux pas assumer ces sentiments si celle qui me rend ainsi ne me rassure pas et ne me fait pas part de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi... quoique j'en ai malheureusement une vague idée"

Elle le regarda et ses yeux commençaient à perler, ses émotions étaient hors de contrôle:

-" j'ai ... j'ai peur de m'investir dans quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas marcher et me faire souffrir... Klaus je ... je ressens aussi des choses pour toi mais je ne sais pas comment les exprimer, parce que la seule relation que j'ai eu dans ma vie était une relation de dominant et dominée, où le dialogue n'était pas une priorité. Je suis désolée d'être comme ça."

-" mon cœur, tu ne peux pas être désolée pour ça, dis moi juste ce que j'ai envie d'entendre." Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille, il savait que s'il ne faisait pas ce premier pas vers elle, elle n'oserait jamais.

-" j'ai envie d'être avec toi, parce que quand tu me serres dans tes bras je me sens en sécurité et quand tu m'embrasses je me sens transportée. Et tu m'as tellement manquée. "

-" finalement j'ai changé d'avis..."

Caroline le fixa surprise et à deux doigts de défaillir:

-" changer d'avis, mais..."

Klaus la coupa, elle interprétait mal ses propos:

-" oui j'ai changé d'avis, je pense faire partie de ces gens qui peuvent changer!" Il lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

Dieu que ce simple geste leur avait manqués, ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'ondes, soulagés de se retrouver. Ils restèrent enlacés simplement un long moment avant que Caroline se décide à parler. Elle fut frappée d'une excitation inattendue, était ce grâce à ces confessions rassurantes ou bien les hormones qui la travaillaient?

-" j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on passe la soirée ensemble, rien que toi et moi." Lui dit elle tout en lui retirant son Tshirt.

-" huh Forbes qui prend des initiatives, tu crois que je vais bientôt me réveiller? " plaisanta t-il alors qu'il retira la ceinture du peignoir de sa belle.

-" Mikaelson ne commence pas à faire le con sinon j'ordonne à ma petite chienne Nalah de te mordre! " répliqua t-elle en déboutonnant le jean de Klaus.

-" Ahahah ça va, j'ai pas été malin sur ce coup là mais maintenant je reconnaîtrais un louveteau parmi une portée de clébards!" Il laissa tomber le peignoir de Caroline qui se retrouva nue devant lui.

-" ça je demande à voir!" Elle éclata de rire et le jeune homme feinta une mine vexée tout en enlevant son pantalon, puis se jeta sur elle et la porta tel un sac à pommes de terre, jusque dans le lit et la jeta sans ménagement.

-" tu me cherches Forbes, tu vas me trouver petite effrontée!" Il la rejoignit dans le lit et reprit son sérieux " mon cœur, évidemment que je veux passer la soirée avec toi, juste toi et moi. Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manquée." Il se coucha sur elle et caressa sa joue, Caroline apprécia ce geste intime et si tendre. Et elle sentit une soudaine ébullition monter en elle, elle avait chaud. Et Klaus ne fit rien pour calmer sa belle.

Le cœur de la blonde se mit à battre très vite, son partenaire lui fit un sourire de prédateur en admirant ses formes, ses petits seins aux tétons durcis par l'excitation qu'il caressa en respectant les délicieuses courbes vallonnées. Elle était si appétissante et elle était sienne. Il prit son temps et la couvrit de baisers suaves et humides, sa Caroline gémissait, complètement emportée par ce flot sensuel. Mais elle était impatiente, elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'elle assumait d'aimer dorénavant.

-" je te veux maintenant en moi!" Elle le supplia

-" vraiment? ... Hmm redis le moi encore, c'est si surréaliste que tu me supplies que je veux profiter de la chance que j'ai ... Redis le moi encore..."

-" Klaus... " elle gémissait car les mains du jeune homme avaient pris la direction de son entre jambe. Il jouait avec elle, il voulait la pousser à bout, relâcher toutes ces tensions passées.

" je n'entends pas mon cœur..." Continuait il à la taquiner tout en embrassant sa bouche demandeuse.

-" Klaus... Prends moi tout de suite" elle murmura " Klaus pitié! " elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et serra fort sa prise.

Le jeune homme lui fit ce sourire ravageur avant de pénétrer sa chair et soupirer de plaisir. Elle se cambra et émit un gémissement si sensuel que Klaus poussa encore plus fort son bassin pour la posséder complètement.

Ses vas et viens étaient lents, il voulait prendre son temps alors que sa blonde semblait impatiente. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules pour calmer ses ardeurs, sa Caroline si introvertie montrait une autre personnalité et il adorait son côté sauvage dans leur intimité.

Il se mit sur le dos et l'emporta avec lui pour qu'elle se retrouve en maîtresse de cérémonie, elle avait toujours été la dominée dans le couple qu'elle formait avec Lockwood, il voulait donc lui donner la liberté de tenir les rennes et voir de quoi elle était capable.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par son amant impétueux et devint cette Caroline volcanique jusqu'au bout de sa chair. Elle le chevauchait et ondulait des hanches pour sentir le sexe de Klaus profondément en elle. Les frottements rapides stimulaient son clit et elle sentit vite monter en elle, un orgasme ravageur, encore plus puissant que la fois précédente, mais Klaus en voulait encore plus et lui se retenait pour lui faire cadeau d'un deuxième round. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement pour calmer sa jouissance et se retira doucement d'elle. Il profita de cette accalmie pour caresser du bout des doigts le corps nu en sueur de cette beauté blonde qui avait fait chavirer son cœur de soldat. Puis il se mit derrière elle, embrassant sa nuque et caressant les courbes délicieuses de ses fesses, Caroline sentit encore ce feu l'envahir et quand il la pénétra de nouveau collant son torse contre son dos. Elle gémit de surprise et lorsque les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur sa poitrine, elle le supplia d'en finir avec elle.

Il accéléra la cadence et se figea lorsqu'il lâcha tout et grogna tel une bête dans le creux de la nuque de sa partenaire, elle se laissa aussi surprendre par un nouvel orgasme, avant que tous les deux s'effondrent épuisés le sourire aux lèvres l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de reprendre une respiration normale et se remettre de l'intensité de leurs ébats. Caroline était couché sur le côté et Klaus était derrière elle, collé à son dos, le bras fermement accroché à sa taille et sa tête dans le creux du cou de la blonde.

-" mon cœur tu viens de me faire découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi que j'adore. Je me doutais que ton caractère volcanique pouvait se réveiller autrement que lorsque tu me fais la misère."

-" je m'étonnes moi même!" Sourit elle. " je crois que j'avais aussi besoin d'être rassurée."

-"hmm c'est clair..." Il réfléchit et demanda gêné :" est ce que tu vas quand même me dire qui est cet Alaric Saltzman? "

-" je te l'ai dit, un vieil ami Klaus, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et tu dois me faire confiance." soupira t-elle.

-" mais il a parlé d'un rencard à Seattle... écoutes c'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais je ne veux pas me prendre la tête à m'imaginer des choses qui pourraient nous séparer encore une fois."

-" il t'a parlé de ça?" Elle fut surprise ce n'était pas le genre d'Alaric de parler à des étrangers.

-" en fait quand j'ai décroché il a tout de suite entamé la discussion croyant que c'était toi. Alors?"

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mêlé à toute cette affaire, il en avait déjà subi les conséquences avec le shoot de Tyler qui avait blessé son bras, elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, elle trouva immédiatement de quoi le rassurer:

-" il y a une conférence à Seattle organisée par les écologistes, il m'a proposé d'y assister."

-" oh c'est un écolo aussi, vous êtes si nombreux que ça?" plaisanta t-t'il

-" Ahahah! Idiot, heureusement qu'il a des gens comme nous pour faire prendre conscience aux gens du danger environnemental de notre planète."

-" et ce type Alaric, tu l'as connu comment ?"

-" à un meeting à Missoula, c'était un bon ami de Matt Donovan aussi et un ennemi de Tyler, évidemment!"

-"oh et il est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici alors?"

-" oui comme tous les écolos de la région. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?"

-" comme ça, c'est normal que je connaisse les amis de ma copine, non?" Klaus voulait surtout avancer dans son enquête et avoir de nouveaux éléments.

-" oh et est ce que moi je vais en savoir un peu plus sur toi alors? Parce qu'il faut l'avouer que je ne sais absolument rien! A part ton boulot de gardien de jardin en Californie et ton frère, tu restes un grand mystère pour moi."

-" ok dis moi ce que tu veux savoir alors!"

-" et bien je ne sais même pas quel âge tu as!"

-" bientôt 25! "

-" oh je t'imaginais plus vieux."

-" ah et moi je croyais que tu étais encore une adolescente, comme quoi!" Il aimait la taquiner.

-" très drôle! "

-"ça te dirait de finir cette conversation autour d'un dîner... J'ai faim, on peut aller dehors se trouver un restaurant sans avoir à parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres tu crois?" Klaus feintait surtout les questions plus insistantes de la blonde.

-" il y a un fast food à la sortie de la ville."

-" je pensais à quelque chose de plus... intime "

-" ah tu parlais d'un vrai resto! A Great Falls, il y a du choix et ce n'est pas très loin en voiture... Je vais m'habiller " elle se leva et Klaus la suivit pour rassembler ses affaires et enfiler ses vêtements. Il rentra chez lui pour prendre sa douche et se changer.

Au moment où il sortit, Bonnie se trouvait devant la porte, elle était arrivée de Missoula depuis peu et après avoir retrouvé Kol, elle venait prendre des nouvelles de son amie.

-" hey salut beauté!" Klaus était tout joyeux devant une Bonnie plutôt surprise.

-" Klaus, salut, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici! Est ce que tout va bien?"

-" ouai super bien!" Le sourire idiot, il la quitta et la jeune fille entra chez son amie, plein d'interrogations.

-" Caroline!"

-" Bonnie! Tu es rentrée ce soir? Je pensais te voir demain! Je suis contente de te voir..." Elle vérifia que Klaus n'était plus là et attrapa la main de son amie " Bonnie, il faut que je te parle."

-" vraiment? Et je suppose que tu veux me parler de Mikaelson qui vient de sortir de chez toi avec un sourire niais! Je suppose que tous les deux vous vous êtes rabibochés, huh?"

-" c'est sérieux Bonnie, j'ai eu une semaine épouvantable, j'ai été malade avec des symptômes qui ressemblaient à ceux que maman avait eu quand on a dépisté sa maladie...alors je suis allée voir le docteur Muray"

-" non de dieu, non! oh mon dieu non Caroline,non!"

-" non je ne suis pas malade, rassures toi mais, Bonnie... je... je suis enceinte."

Bonnie leva les yeux et resta bouche bée devant son amie qui était à la limite de suffoquer, elle en parlait pour la première fois et elle oublia vite la joie de ses retrouvailles avec Klaus.

-" mais de qui? Caroline tu ne prends pas la pilule? Je ne comprends pas!"

-" je ne peux être enceinte que de Klaus, je n'ai pas couché avec un autre depuis Tyler et tu sais que ça fait plusieurs mois déjà! Si je prends cette putain de pilule c'est pour ça que je ne comprends rien! Ce mec doit avoir un sperme de super héros, j'en sais rien!"

-" Caroline, mon dieu... Et tu lui as dit et apparemment il a super bien pris la chose, il était tout joyeux !"

-" non je... On vient juste de se rapprocher tous les deux et... Oh merde Bonnie j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter par rapport à ça aussi... "

-" en gros tu me dis que vous deux, c'est reparti et que tu es enceinte de lui mais que tu ne lui as pas dit?"

-" ouais "

-" sérieux Caroline! Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire! Mais tu comptes le garder ce bébé? Mon dieu, un bébé Caroline!"

Caroline fut surprise de la question de son amie, le garder, elle n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité de se faire avorter...

" je ... c'est tout nouveau pour moi, je viens de l'apprendre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça! Et puis il y a ce qui s'est passé avec Klaus, on a parlé et il ressent les mêmes choses que je ressens pour lui et je me sens si soulagée, alors ce bébé pour l'instant j'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser."

-" pourtant il va falloir que tu te concentres sur ça!" Dit Bonnie en pointant le ventre de Caroline " je suis contente pour Klaus et toi mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. Tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire, parce qu'un bébé c'est pour la vie et c'est une grosse responsabilité. "

-" donc si tu étais à ma place, tu ne garderais pas cet enfant?"

-" pour l'instant c'est un embryon pas un enfant Caroline et non je ne pourrais pas le garder parce que ma vie est différente de la tienne. Je suis étudiante et j'ai beaucoup trop d'ambition pour gâcher ma vie avec un bébé à 21 ans."

-" sympa Bonnie! " la blonde était en colère contre son amie.

-" tu déconnes j'espère! Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir parce que je te donne ma vision des choses?"

-" non mais tu es juste en train de me faire comprendre à quel point ma vie est merdique. "

-" non je n'ai jamais dit ça Care, je te dis juste ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais dans ta situation et je veux que tu prennes conscience de ce que tu dans quoi t'embarques."

-" tu sais quoi, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler! Et puis Klaus doit m'attendre!"

-" Care ne sois pas en pétard contre moi! Je veux juste t'aider... " Bonnie savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas surenchérir au risque que Caroline se braque.

-" c'est bon. Laisses tomber. On en reparlera plus tard" la blonde prit son sac et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Klaus.

Bonnie souffla devant l'attitude de son amie, et la suivit chez Mikaelson. Caroline frappa à la porte et Klaus ouvrit avec ce sourire séducteur mais se figea lorsqu'il vit l'expression désappointée des deux filles.

-" mon cœur, ne me dis pas que tu as encore changer d'avis!"

-" non pourquoi, tu es prêt?"

-" ouai, Bonnie à plus tard! Je vous laisse la maison pour cette nuit."

Klaus prit la main de sa partenaire et ils montèrent dans la voiture.

-" est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Bonnie et toi? Vous aviez l'air tendues!"

-" chamailleries de filles, rien de grave!"

-"à propos de quoi?"

-" c'est pas important Klaus"

-" mon cœur, c'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je pensais que nous pourrions passer une bonne soirée ..."

-" excuses moi, je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler et ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons passer une bonne soirée." Caroline mit sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin, à sa grande surprise, décidément elle avait changé se dit le jeune homme plutôt satisfait.

-" d'accord, mais à chaque fois que tu ne vas pas bien, c'est de ma faute alors je m'inquiète c'est tout."

-" ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... Alors dis moi tu as envie de manger quoi?" Caroline dévia la conversation, elle voulait oublier pour ce soir, voire tout le week-end que dans son ventre poussait un petit Mikaelson.

-" c'est toi qui choisit chérie! "

* * *

Kol était face à une Bonnie en colère et il ne comprenait pas plus que Klaus, ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux amies.

-" ma puce, tu veux qu'on en parle? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine et j'aime pas te voir si en pétard... même si je ne crois pas que ce ne soit pas à cause de moi cette fois! enfin j'crois pas."

-" non pour une fois ce n'est pas toi qui me met les nerfs!" Bonnie n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la colère mélangée à un gros stress, elle aimait Caroline et pensait toujours à son bien être, un bébé à 21 ans c'était irresponsable, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas Klaus depuis longtemps et leur relation était assez instable.

-"est ce que cela concerne mon frère et ta copine? Je sais que tu crois qu'il se fout d'elle mais il est sincère, il tient à elle alors ne t'en fait pas et restes cool avec ça!"

-" ouai et dans deux jours ils se feront encore la guerre! "

-"c'est leur problème... hmm je crois que tu as besoin de lâcher la pression et de te détendre" il s'approcha de sa beauté brune et commença par balader ses mains sur son corps tendu par la colère, elle se laissa faire et ferma le yeux pour profiter des caresses de son petit ami.

Il remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres affamées et parsemait de baisers humides du cou de la jeune fille jusqu'à son ventre tout en déboutonnant son chemisier. Bonnie fut envahie de frissons et passa ses mains dans la chevelure de son amant. Il prit l'initiative de relever sa jupe avec ses mains caressant sensuellement au passage les cuisses de celle qui lui avait manqué toute la semaine. A genoux, Il ne tarda pas à se faufiler entre ses jambes pour lui retirer sa culotte, Bonnie lâcha un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit sur son sexe chaud les lèvres du jeune fougueux.

-" oh Kol!" Fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit frappée d'un orgasme dévastateur qui, il faut le dire l'avait sacrément détendue!

* * *

Klaus et Caroline s'étaient posés dans une pizzeria, le problème c'est que Caroline ne se sentait pas très bien. D'une, sa dispute avec Bonnie l'avait perturbée car elle ne s'attendait à une telle réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie, et ensuite, l'odeur de la pizza aux 4 fromages que Klaus avait commandé lui donnait la nausée.

Celui ci ne remarqua pas le malaise physique de la blonde, pensant que son état venait de sa confrontation avec Bonnie.

Il fut toutefois étonné qu'elle ne veuille pas boire un apéritif ou un verre de vin, car la connaissant, elle semblait avoir un goût prononcé pour l'alcool surtout quand elle était en colère, mais après tout ce soir elle l'avait tellement étonné à plusieurs niveaux.

-" il faut que j'ailles aux toilettes" dit elle avant de se lever précipitamment la main sur la bouche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était partie, fronçant les sourcils, il se dit que finalement leur première soirée en tête à tête ne se passait pas comme il l'aurait espérée.

Caroline, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, vomissait tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, toutes ces odeurs avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle maudit Mikaelson et sa pizza aux fromages qui sentait comme les baskets de Tyler, après un match. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, elle était blanche comme un linge. Elle n'était pas présentable et elle paniqua à l'idée que Klaus puisse soupçonner son état. Elle se pinça fort les joues pour se donner des couleurs et respira un bon coup avant de retourner à leur table.

-" ça va mon cœur? "

-" oui excuses moi mais quand je suis stressée c'est mon estomac qui en fait les frais. " elle changea vite de sujet pour éviter d'autres questions " alors si on revenait sur notre conversation de toute à l'heure"

-" hmm ouai! Alors dis moi, depuis combien de temps tu es écolo?" Demanda le soldat en mangeant sa pizza.

-" ma mère était une écolo et très sensible à tout ce qui touchait l'environnement, j'ai été élevée avec tous ces principes " répondit elle, toujours aussi dégoûtée de l'odeur du fromage fondu.

-" oh et ...je comprendrais que tu n'es pas envie de m'en parler mais ta mère... je sais qu'elle est décédée quand tu étais jeune, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" elle est morte d'une leucémie, j'avais 16 ans. Et quand elle a commencé à être malade j'en avais 10, elle a essayé de se battre mais cette maladie a eu raison d'elle... "

-" je suis désolé mon cœur. "

-" j'ai fait mon deuil Klaus, mais ces dernières années ont été assez difficiles car Tyler n'était pas d'un bon soutien et d'un autre côté ce qu'il me faisait subir m'a permis de prendre sur moi tous ces drames, je peux au moins le remercier pour ça!"

-" je finirais par le tuer ce connard, pour ce qu'il t'a fait dans le passé en plus du bordel qu'il fout avec ses actes de braconnage. "

-" le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il ne veut pas casser ce lien entre nous et c'est difficile pour moi de me confronter à lui car sa présence me fait toujours aussi peur. Pour ce qui est du braconnage et de ses petits trafics, je sais qu'il paiera bientôt pour tout ça!"

-" pourtant cet enfoiré va vite comprendre que tu ne lui appartiens plus, et je ferais en sorte qu'il te foute la paix et nous laisse tranquille." Klaus but une gorgée de son verre de vin et continua sur l'épineux sujet Lockwood " tu penses que nous trouverons des preuves pour le faire tomber?"

-"nous?"

-" mon cœur, je suis dedans maintenant et encore plus car en tant que nouveau garde forestier, mon boulot est aussi de protéger les animaux du domaine. Sans compter qu'il t'a menacée et que je dois te protéger de ce connard, c'est aussi mon rôle, un homme doit protéger sa femme."

-" sa femme?" Elle rougit, Klaus venait vraiment de dire ça!

-" c'est une façon de parler mon cœur! Bref ce que je veux dire c'est que Lockwood va m'avoir sur le dos et que je ferais tout pour qu'il finisse en taule... D'ailleurs à propos de ça, comme on est ..huh... ensemble maintenant, il faut que tu saches que je vais faire pas mal d'heures sup. la nuit, avec Jeremy et Stefan nous nous sommes organisés pour la surveillance de nuit, je ne pourrais donc pas passer toutes mes soirées avec toi, suis désolé."

-" tu t'es organisé avec Jé et Stefan? Mais c'est dangereux Klaus, tu t'es déjà pris une balle dans le bras."

-" calmes toi, nous avons mis des caméras partout et la surveillance se fait à distance... Nous voulons les filmer et les prendre en flagrant délit et surtout comprendre où disparaissent les cadavres des animaux ... "

-" Ben tiens, rappelles toi de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que Jeremy ait filmé une scène de flag! "

-" ok la différence c'est qu'il ne saura rien! Écoutes ma sœur est journaliste chez CNN et on pensait envoyer des vidéos de leurs conneries à la chaîne pour médiatiser leurs agissements illégaux." Klaus préféra rester sur la même ligne d'action, il se doutait qu'elle en discuterait avec le jeune Jeremy, il devait donc la jouer tactique et ne pas faire de faux pas. Il eut pourtant un soupçon de culpabilité car il mentait à celle qu'il aimait et ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer une relation. Mais jusqu'où d'ailleurs irait-il avec elle, il redeviendrait militaire dans moins de 6 mois et partirait certainement dans un pays en guerre.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'écouta pas la réplique de Caroline.

-" Klaus?"

-"oui excuses moi, tu me disais quoi?"

-" que je n'étais pas au courant de ça, c'est intéressant... " elle se pinça ses lèvres et décida de lui dévoiler les informations qu'elle avait " Klaus, je ... Ta sœur journaliste, elle peut vraiment faire en sorte que tout soit médiatisé?"

-" oui pourquoi?"

-"parce que j'ai récupéré des preuves sur le trafic de Tyler, et je ne sais pas encore quoi faire de ses infos, cela relève des fédéraux mais je n'ai pas confiance en ces pourris et ton idée de tout médiatiser à l'échelle nationale c'est une excellente idée. CNN c'est quand même une énorme chaîne, ouverte même sur le monde entier."

-" Caroline de quoi tu me parles? Quelle genre d'infos tu as récupéré et d'où tu les tiens? " le soldat était au taquet.

-" je ne peux pas te dire d'où je les tiens mais j'ai tout un échange de mails entre Tyler et un homme d'affaires russe... " elle regarda autour d'elle et baissa d'un ton le son de sa voix " Ty vend de la fourrure de loups contre des très grosses sommes d'argent, c'est pour cela qu'on ne retrouve pas les corps des bêtes abattues."

Klaus était sidéré, comment avait elle découvert cette bombe. C'était une énorme découverte pour son enquête mais il s'énerva contre la blonde car il se doutait de la façon dont elle avait récupéré ses preuves:

-" Caroline, qu'est ce que tu racontes? C'est ... tu es en train de me dire que tu as fouiné dans les mails de Lockwood, que tu es allée chez lui? Merde Caroline, je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus t'approcher de ce putain d'enfoiré! Je ne veux plus te voir près de ce connard..." Il s'exprimait les dents serrées, il appela la serveuse et demanda un whisky et l'addition.

-" calmes toi Mikaelson, je ne suis pas allée chez lui et je ne l'ai pas revu, et c'est loin d'être mon intention,je te le jure."

-" alors expliques moi! Comment tu as eu ces mails?"

-" je ne peux pas car je l'ai promis à la personne qui m'a communiquée ces informations. Parce que... parce que ça a été récupéré illégalement par un hacker... Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tout ce que je veux c'est que les documents que j'ai en ma possession soit utilisée à bon escient."

Klaus but cul sec le whisky que lui tendit la serveuse et sortit sa carte de crédit pour payer leur repas. Il regarda Caroline et plus calme, lui souffla:

-" ok... Ok, tu sais les fédéraux ne sont pas tous des pourris!"

-" peut être pas tous mais on ne peut se fier à personne car Carol Lockwood leur donne des dessous de table pour qu'ils ne viennent pas fouiner trop prêt de Whitefish, cette garce est pire que le Parrain! "

-" c'est vous les habitants de Whitefish qui l'ont élue! "

-" Klaus, il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que cette ville est à quatre vingt dix pour cent habitée par des chasseurs, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à nous battre pour la survie des espèces ici. Et le ministère de l'agriculture qui devrait mettre le haut là sur ces agissements se fout royalement de ce qu'il se passe ici parce que le Maire a aussi des soutiens au sein de l'administration. Ce n'est pas si facile alors les médias qui ont un certain pouvoir sur l'opinion public sont notre seule chance de combattre ses actions illégales."

Klaus était abasourdi du discours de la blonde, elle avait un sens de la synthèse époustouflant, elle lui avait cloué le bec et cela eut le don d'exciter le jeune fougueux qu'il était.

-" c'est pour cela Klaus que si tu pouvais faire en sorte que mes preuves soient remises aux bonnes personnes, ce serait une petite victoire pour nous. Je ... j'ai décidé de te faire confiance parce que si nous sommes ensemble maintenant, on doit se faire confiance."

Ses paroles eurent le don de le calmer, elle n'avait pas tord pourtant il ne pourrait pas lui dire lui pourquoi il était à Whitefish, elle avait une très mauvaise opinion du FBI et si elle apprenait qu'il bosse pour le bureau fédéral, elle réagirait très mal.

-" mais tu dois faire attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu mon ami Matt. Je tiens à toi..." avoua la blonde, les yeux humides, ses émotions encore incontrôlables.

-" tu n'as rien à craindre mon cœur, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, il ne m'arrivera rien. On devrait rentrer, il est tard."

Il se leva et prit la main de Caroline, ils rentrèrent à Whitefish et une fois arrivés au chalet, Klaus proposa de sortir Nalah. Caroline semblait encore fatiguée.

Elle profita d'être seule pour récupérer la clé USB dans le conduit de sa cheminée où elle avait caché également tout son attirail d'artificier. Si Klaus découvrait ces activités, il ne comprendrait pas son extrémisme et malgré la confiance qu'elle avoir en lui, il est des choses qu'elle devait garder secrètes. Elle en profita aussi pour rappeler Alaric.

-" Alaric, la prochaine fois fais gaffe quand tu m'appelles! J'ai dû me justifier auprès de mon copain."

-" ton copain? Tu as un nouveau mec Forbes? Si tu ne me dis rien aussi... Alors t'en es où?"

-" j'ai fini les petits colis et je prépare les envois lundi. Pour Seattle, je continues à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pourquoi à la place tu n'essayerais pas de filmer leur rencontre? Je ... Mon petit ami, il est le nouveau garde forestier et il est de notre côté, sa sœur est journaliste et c'est un bon plan pour nous" elle expliqua tout à son ami qui semblait plutôt septique mais lui fit confiance.

Elle surveillait le retour de Klaus par la fenêtre et lorsqu'elle le vit revenir, elle écourta la conversation et raccrocha rapidement.

Klaus sans surprise pour la blonde revint et la louve sitôt rentrée se coucha sur son tapis, le jeune homme retira ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise.

-" hmm tu te souviens que cette nuit j'ai laissé la maison à mon frère et Bonnie, j'espère que ça ne t'embêtes pas si je reste dormir ici." Taquina t'il en s'approchant et posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle.

" non, mais il ne va pas falloir t'habituer huh! " elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avant de se dégager et lui tendre sa clé USB " tiens je te laisse jeter un coup d'œil sur ce dont je t'ai parlé... Je suis fatiguée et demain je travaille, contrairement à toi!"

-" merci mon cœur, je vais regarder ça et je te rejoins. "

Elle lui donna également son ordinateur portable et le laissa dans le salon. Caroline était anormalement épuisée, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, elle se doutait que sa grossesse en était la raison. Elle avait prévu de retourner voir le docteur lundi. Elle réfléchirait après en ce qui concerne de le garder ou pas. Mais la balance penchait plutôt à l'opposé de ce que Bonnie aurait fait dans la même situation.

* * *

Klaus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait touché le jackpot. Des échanges de mails, des relevés bancaires, c'était énorme et une liste des membres du lobby des chasseurs, cette info ne faisait pas partie de son enquête, car après tout, son enquête concernait le meurtre de Donovan et être chasseur n'était pas interdit par la loi. Il se demanda par contre pourquoi Caroline et son ami secret avaient cette liste en leur possession.

Il appèlerait Gilbert le lendemain pendant que Caroline serait au travail. Pour l'heure, il se détendit et oublia pour cette nuit son boulot pour profiter de sa blonde, avec qui les choses s'étaient arrangées.

Il entra doucement dans chambre et enleva tous ses vêtements pour se coucher. Il se faufila dans le lit où Caroline était déjà dans un profond sommeil. Il se colla à elle, elle portait une chemise de nuit courte et légère, il respira fort son parfum floral et sentit son sexe durcir.

Klaus était un homme insatiable. Il aimait faire l'amour et ces deux semaines où ils avaient été en froid, il n'avait pas satisfait ses envies car il ne voulait aucune autre qu'elle après l'avoir goûtée.

Quand il était en longues missions, il devait se restreindre, voire s'imposer un temps d'abstinence, mais au combat sa concentration était ailleurs donc ses frustrations étaient moindres. Mais ici, la blonde le rendait fou de désir, il avait tellement envie d'elle. Parce que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec elle, il ressentait un bonheur au fond de lui inexplicable, et un plaisir plus intense qu'avec les autres. Il se sentait connecté à Caroline quand il la possédait et ça, c'était nouveau pour lui.

Il savait qu'à un moment il devrait la quitter pour reprendre son boulot de soldat et d'y penser lui faisait déjà mal au cœur, mais c'était la dure réalité de la vie, Caroline Forbes était un imprévu dans sa mission mais pourtant il ne regrettait rien. Quoiqu'il en soit pour lui, le temps où il serait à Whitefish, il ne serait qu'avec elle car il assumait dorénavant complètement son changement de cap dans sa vie sentimentale.

Sa petite amie dormait sur le dos, un bras sur son ventre, l'autre sous son oreiller, elle dormait si paisiblement, on aurait dit un ange.

Il caressa son bras du revers de sa main, telle une brise sur sa peau douce, elle ne réagit pas mais lorsqu'il décida de caresser les cuisses nues de l'endormie, elle lâcha un léger soupir de contentement. Il s'aventura à approfondir ses effleurements en passant sa main à l'intérieur de ses jambes, tout en caressant lentement la peau fine de ses cuisses, il changea sa position et se coucha à l'inverse de Caroline. Sa tête se retrouva à la hauteur de ses chevilles et il déposa de légers baisers tout le longs de ses jambes, il entendit sa partenaire se manifester en soupirant de surprise. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas dans ses douceurs, continuant à embrasser ses jambes en remontant jusqu'à ses cuisses, il se faufila entre elles toujours en déposant des baisers chauds sur sa peau satinée. Caroline était bien réveillée lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Klaus dans son entre jambes, et quand il commença à jouer avec sa langue sur son clit, elle poussa des gémissements si érotiques pour son amant qu'il l'accompagna en signe de satisfaction. Ces bruissements émis en duo, envahissaient toute la pièce, à l'unisson ils exprimaient leur plaisir, elle de recevoir et lui de donner. Caroline emportée par cette étreinte sexuelle, prit l'initiative de caresser la raideur de Klaus qui était au niveau de sa poitrine. Le jeune homme appréciatif poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Mais fut totalement prit de court lorsqu'une sensation humide et chaude enveloppa son sexe.

-" oh Caroline..." Elle l'avait pris à pleine bouche et sa gorge si étroite le transportait sur un nuage.

Ils profitèrent de chacun avant que Klaus se sentant proche de la rupture, se retourne et se couche sur sa partenaire pour la pénétrer et ses coups de hanches puissants eurent raison de tous les deux, quand en même temps ils explosèrent en hurlant comme deux bêtes sauvages. Klaus s'effondra sur la poitrine de sa belle et ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette plénitude, elle avait enfoncer ses doigts dans sa chevelure pour exprimer son contentement.

Ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre, et se réveillèrent le lendemain matin dans la même position.

* * *

Klaus s'était levé pour amener Caroline en ville pour qu'elle ouvre son bar, il avait prévu de déjeuner avec elle mais ce matin, il devait analyser les infos de la clé USB et fournir aux fédéraux les plus pertinentes et utiles pour l'enquête.

Il appela le chef Gilbert pour l'informer qu'il lui transférait par e-mail, tout ce qu'il avait trouvé:

-" c'est énorme, d'où vient tout ça? "

-" un hacker anonyme l'a déposé dans la boîte aux lettres d'un des gardes forestiers."

-" anonyme, ça veut dire que nous ne pourrons pas les utiliser si il y a un procès. Si aucun mandat n'a été émis pour obtenir ces preuves, c'est illégal."

-" je sais mais au moins nous savons grâce à ça quelle est la nature du trafic et que Lockwood s'enrichit illégalement. "

-" c'est pas faux! Merci en tout cas Mikaelson, je ne regrette pas votre enrôlement dans cette affaire."

-" je fais ça pour réintégrer mon régiment... Gilbert dites moi, est ce que le nom d'Alaric Saltzman vous dit quelque chose?"

-" comment vous connaissez Saltzman? Est ce que c'est lui qui vous a fourni tout ça?"

-" oh non, mais l'un des gardes forestiers m'a dit que Donovan avait des contacts avec ce mec ..." Klaus trouva vite une excuse pour éviter tout soupçon.

-" ça ne m'étonne pas et ça confirme que le jeune Donovan était extrémiste. Saltzman est le leader d'un groupuscule appelé les chevaliers de la Terre, mais c'est compliqué car les militants sont anonymes et nous le connaissons lui parce qu'il a beaucoup posté sur les réseaux sociaux ses actions zélées, il a fait quelques séjours en prison et il semble s'être calmé"

-"oh ça nous permet de connaître le profil de Donovan et comprendre finalement les raisons de son assassinat."

-"et vous pensez à quoi Mikaelson?"

-" il a du vouloir arrêter Lockwood en le traquant et il a trouvé plus fort que lui..."

-"possible, en tout ça continuez dans cette direction, une toile s'est tissée autour des Lockwood et à un moment le piège se refermera sur eux!"

Klaus après avoir raccroché, était pensif, il aurait voulu se tromper mais il avait pensé juste, et là ce à quoi il réfléchissait c'était comment éviter que Caroline agisse de façon irresponsable pour coincer son ex fiancé, car il se doutait que ces liens amicaux avec Saltzman n'étaient pas innocents.

Après la lecture des échanges de mails, il comprit qu'elle lui avait menti sur cette conférence sur l'écologie , cette rencontre entre Lockwood et le russe à Seattle, Saltzman avait prévu un coup avec la blonde c'était évident.

Il devrait bientôt la confronter à ses activités secrètes pour la protéger...


	13. Chapter 13

**_Encore un update... Et là c'est du lourd! _**

**_Justine: tu as eu du lourd, ce chapitre il va te faire frémir! Merci pour tes fidèles analyses. J'adore._**

**_Analissa: merci aussi à toi, les Lockwood sont dans le caca c'est clair! Merci de ta fidélité aussi. Ce chapitre répondre à tes autres questions._**

**_Iman: gros lol! Toi tu m'as bcp fait rire! Merci pour ta review _**

**_Un gros merci à vous et à ma tabernacle carabistouille( tu te reconnais hein miss j'aime pas les lemons;) ) Mariin3, KaolinaForbes, joliyxbl._**

**_Et ainsi soit il!;)_**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Cela faisait trois semaines que Klaus avait découvert l'autre visage de Caroline, il avait visionné les exploits de ce groupuscule sur quelques plateforme de vidéos, il avait fait des recherches sur les actions passées des Chevaliers de La Terre, invasions de centrales nucléaires, détournement de bateaux de pêches intensives, interventions musclées dans des meetings pro chasseurs, poses de colis piégés à faible détonation devant des administrations, et ce qui surprenait le soldat, c'est qu'à chaque fois, les membres étaient cagoulés ou masqués, il se demandait si Caroline aurait pu être l'un des protagonistes dans ces vidéos.

Durant ces quelques semaines, rien n'avait évolué. Il semblait que Lockwood et ses amis aient évités de trainer dans les zones du parc, Klaus et ses collègues se demandaient même si finalement les braconniers ne se doutaient pas d'une quelconque surveillance.

Entre le soldat et la jeune Forbes, tout se passait pour le mieux, à part quelques comportements curieux de la blonde parfois, elle était toujours fatiguée et ses humeurs étaient instables, mais Klaus la connaissait lunatique depuis leur première rencontre, alors il avait appris à faire avec ce caractère volcanique, impulsif et susceptible. C'est de toute façon c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait et dans leur intimité il adorait cette fougue. Il avait toujours envie d'elle et il lui arrivait pendant sa pause déjeuner de la surprendre derrière son comptoir quand le bar était vide.

Les relations entre Caroline et Bonnie étaient toujours assez tendues et les Mikaelson malgré de bonnes intentions, ne parvenaient pas à les canaliser. Elles se lançaient régulièrement des pics quand ils étaient ensemble tous les quatre le week-end. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas passé du temps toutes les deux comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire avant.

Les garçons n'avaient pas insisté, avec leur mauvais caractères, ils préféraient ne pas s'aventurer dans leurs histoires.

* * *

La louve Nalah avait grossi, elle avait maintenant 4 mois et elle avait tendance à coller Caroline et montrait souvent les dents lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de sa maîtresse. Klaus avait le privilège de calmer l'agressivité de l'animal, habituée à lui puisqu'il avait pris ses aises dans la maison de sa petite amie, mais le pauvre Kol, Bonnie, même Bill Forbes ne pouvaient plus approcher la blonde , lorsqu'ils venaient lui rendre visite. C'était un comportement d'animal sauvage mais assez étonnant, Caroline, elle se doutait que sa louve sentait son état et qu'elle avait l'instinct de la protéger.

En ce qui concerne la grossesse de Caroline, elle n'avait toujours rien dit à Klaus, seuls étaient au courant le docteur Muray et Bonnie, qui malgré les tensions et son désaccord avec son amie, n'avait rien révélé.

Le médecin avait expliqué à Caroline que prendre un contraceptif limitait à 99% le risque d'avoir un bébé, et malheureusement pour la jeune fille, elle faisait partie du petit 1% qu'il restait, elle maudissait toujours autant Klaus et sa semence surpuissante.

Il lui avait prescrit des anti-vomitifs pour limiter ses nausées mais certaines odeurs étaient toujours insupportables, le pire pour elle, était l'odeur du whisky, ce qui n'était pas pratique car elle servait dans son bar sans modération à ses clients cet alcool et ceux ci avaient un goût prononcé pour le spiritueux.

Pour l'instant elle n'avait pas pris de poids, elle était enceinte de bientôt 6 semaines. Et elle n'avait toujours pas pris de décision quant à un éventuel avortement, la loi fixait la limite pour cet acte à 12 semaines, cela laissait donc encore du temps à la jeune fille pour réfléchir, elle avait l'intention d'en parler à son compagnon avant cette limite au cas où il refuserait cette grossesse. Elle avait cogité sur cette éventualité. Et cela lui faisait mal au cœur car elle s'était déjà attachée à ce bébé, qui n'en était pas vraiment un car non viable encore. Pourtant elle imaginait un magnifique bébé, qui aurait les traits de son père, car Klaus était bel homme, il était fort, malin et avait un sens du devoir remarquable.

Caroline devait en plus de son état, gérer le reste, le reste qui concernait ses actions avec Alaric Saltzman, elle avait fait ses envois de colis, il y a trois semaines et cela avait fait grand bruit au sein du lobby. Les chasseurs s'étaient plaints auprès du Maire et avaient demandé une protection supplémentaire et une surveillance accrue de leur résidence.

Le Maire et son fils avaient aussi reçu deux différents colis, qui avaient explosé dans leur jardin, car ceux ci avait été déposé en pleine nuit dans leur terrain.

Parce que oui la petite Forbes avait profité des absences de Klaus, quand il faisait ses surveillances de nuit, pour s'adonner à ses activités. S'en étaient suivies des lettres de menaces. Caroline se doutait donc que Lockwood et sa bande avait tenu compte de ses intimidations puisque ces dernières semaines, rien n'avait été signalé dans le parc.

La rencontre entre Tyler et son associé russe, avait été épiée par Saltzman, Caroline n'avait pas changé d'avis et n'avait pas procuré de bombe au hacker pour parasiter ce rendez vous.

Klaus avait demandé aux fédéraux de mettre aussi sous surveillance l'entretien par des agents. Gilbert avait envoyé deux flics de sa brigade à Seattle.

Mikaelson avait entendu parlé par son boss de ces colis reçus par les membres du lobby des chasseurs et les Lockwood, il se doutait que sa petite amie avait un quelconque lien avec ses actes car il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle avait récupéré la liste des chasseurs faisant partie de ce lobby, avec leurs coordonnées et plein d'infos personnelles.

Mais il avait vite compris qu'elle envisagerait de les utiliser à des fins terroristes, au vu de ses liens étroits avec Saltzman.

Il n'avait pas encore osé la confronter à tout ça, attendant le bon moment. Mais ce n'était pas simple car la confronter le mettrait lui en mauvaise posture, elle poserait aussi des questions. Et maline, elle comprendrait vite que son espionnage dépasse son boulot de garde forestier.

Bref tout ce petit monde de Whitefish vivaient entre secrets et menaces.

* * *

Tyler n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à Caroline et il faut dire qu'il avait préféré calmer ses ardeurs quelques temps, afin de mieux la piéger.

Il savait qu'elle était avec Mikaelson, il le détestait pour ça et pour ses deux confrontations avec lui, la dernière d'ailleurs l'avait beaucoup marquée, il s'était retrouvé avec un flingue sur la tempe et s'était rendu compte que le garde forestier était très fort.

Ce jour là, Tyler avait demandé à Dean et Marcel de surveiller son rival. Il voulait s'entretenir avec son ex fiancée et avoir Mikaelson dans les parages ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Il attendit donc que celui ci soit occupé dans les zones sauvages du parc pour approcher la belle.

Après l'appel des deux gardes du corps sécurisant le terrain, Lockwood fit son apparition dans le bar de Caroline, le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, elle était seule car il était tôt et c'était un créneau horaire où les clients ne se bousculaient pas.

Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans son café, son cœur fit un bond et elle perdit ses couleurs. Figée par la peur, elle observa son bourreau s'approcher tel un prédateur.

-" hmm bonjour bébé, tu as l'air surprise de me voir... Tu croyais que tu pourrais me rayer indéfiniment de ta vie? Hmm... Écoutes je sais que tu as une petite aventure avec ce mec mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir bébé, moi aussi de mon côté, j'ai pris quelques libertés...mais là je crois qu'il faut qu'on se retrouve, on s'est bien amusé chacun de notre côté mais tout a une fin,n'est ce pas?"

-" Tyler... On sait très bien tous les deux que c'est terminé ..." Dit elle effrayée de la réaction de son ex fiancé.

-" shhhhh ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, c'est pour la vie tous les deux et tu le sais... Nous sommes des âmes sœurs, inséparables..." Tout en parlant il s'était dangereusement rapproché d'elle et posa sa joue plein de tendresse contre la sienne et il lui murmura à l'oreille: " je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te menacer la dernière fois mais tu sais que je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes pulsions quand je suis en colère et ton père m'a beaucoup énervé ce jour là"

-" Tyler, je ... je ... on ne peut pas, je ne t'aime plus..."

-" hmm vraiment? Et moi je crois que tu es aveuglé par ce connard qui a pris ma place dans ton lit..." Il serra des dents et son comportement changea radicalement. Il gifla la blonde et la poussa pour qu'elle se retrouve à terre, elle le supplia de la laisser tranquille ce qui l'excita d'avantage. " je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens! " il lui donna des coups de pieds sur ses cuisses puis la releva et la cloua au mur avec tout son poids sur elle.

" tu as fait une grosse erreur mon bébé, et tu vas payer pour ça et pour ce que ce connard avec qui tu couches m'a fait. " puis après ses paroles vénéneuses, il se déchargea sur elle, c'était comme un retour sur le passé pour la blonde, la terreur la rendait incapable de se défendre, il était si puissant et il la dominait.

Lockwood fut surpris par les jumelles qui entrèrent dans le bar, il se retourna et laissa tomber le corps de Caroline, meurtrie des coups de son ex compagnon.

Le bourreau se dirigea vers la sortie, en croisant les deux filles Pierce:

-" vous n'avez rien vu les doubles, si j'apprends que vous m'avez balancé, je vous défonces." Le ton menaçant, il quitta l'établissement, alors que Katherine Pierce appela les urgences car Caroline Forbes avait été laissée inconsciente sur le parquet.

* * *

Bill Forbes était injoignable, il était sur les hauteurs du parc et son téléphone ne captait pas.

L'hôpital de Great Falls avait essayé de contacter le père de la jeune fille qui avait été admise en soins intensifs, en vain.

Katherine et Elena Pierce étaient restées au bar car elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'établissement sans personne, elles furent soulagées de voir Kol Mikaelson arriver et celui ci fut surpris de ne pas voir Caroline derrière son comptoir.

Les jumelles expliquèrent vite la tragédie et Kol ne perdit pas de temps pour appeler son frère.

-" Klaus, y' a un problème, un gros problème, Caroline a été agressée dans son bar, elle a été transportée à l'hôpital de Great Falls."

-" quoi? Tu déconnes, c'est quoi ces conneries?"

-" c'est pas des conneries Klaus! Suis au bar, les jumelles sont là et ce sont elles qui ont appelé les urgences, elles ont découvert ta femme gisant sur le sol."

-" putain! Ok je fonce là bas, merci... " L'aîné Mikaelson était fou, il se précipita dans son 4x4 et demanda à Jeremy de prévenir le boss que sa fille était à l'hôpital.

Il roula vite, trop vite pour arriver là bas et lorsqu'il vit le petit hôpital de la ville, il commençait déjà à s'inquiéter. Il accourut à l'accueil et demanda la chambre de Caroline.

L'aide soignante à l'accueil lui demanda de patienter, elle appela le médecin qui avait pris en charge la blonde.

Klaus faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente.

-" bonjour Monsieur, vous êtes ici pour la demoiselle de Whitefish? " demanda le vieux médecin, ce qui rassura encore moins le jeune homme. Tous les praticiens ici semblaient grabataires.

-"oui j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, qu'est ce qu'il se passe, comment va t-elle? Est ce que je peux la voir?"

-" elle va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qu'il s'est passé, elle seule pourra nous le dire... Hmm... Elle a reçu beaucoup de coups et elle a des hématomes conséquents ... Mais rien de cassé... Vous êtes le père?"

-" quoi non... On a presque le même âge, comment pouvez vous me confondre avec son père, je suis son petit ami et son père devrait me rejoindre bientôt!" Klaus ne savait pas où il était tombé mais le médecin, un vieux plouc se dit-il, était à l'image de l'établissement.

-" non, non, vous n'avez pas compris, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas le père de ma patiente, je vous demande si vous êtes le père du bébé?"

Klaus ne comprit pas de quoi lui parlait le médecin.

-" bon écoutez, moi, je viens voir Caroline Forbes, qui a été amené dans votre ... hôpital... Et qui a été à priori agressée et retrouvée inconsciente... Merde, il faut que je la vois, où est elle? " le jeune homme perdait patience, son inquiétude le rendait nerveux et ne percuta pas la nouvelle qu'avait lâché le docteur.

-" oui j'ai bien compris. Mademoiselle Forbes... Bon qu'importe, le bébé va bien mais il faut qu'elle reste allongée le plus souvent possible pour éviter un décrochement de l'embryon. Elle a eu de la chance car à ce terme le bébé n'est pas encore viable mais tout va bien se passer si elle reste prudente."

" attendez vous êtes en train de m'annoncer que ma copine est enceinte?"

-" ah vous n'étiez pas au courant, peut être qu'elle non plus?"

-" je veux la voir Docteur, tout de suite." Klaus Mikaelson n'avait pas réalisé la nouvelle, et pour le moment ce qu'il voulait, c'est voir sa Caroline, le reste n'avait pas sa place dans son esprit.

-" d'accord mais ménagez là et évitez de la tourmenter, elle est réveillée mais semble choquée."

Klaus suivit le médecin, il n'y avait qu'un étage et cet hôpital ressemblait plus à un hospice, et semblait manquer d'équipements médicaux. Il déchanta lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie, avec le visage meurtrie, sa lèvre inférieure avait été ouverte et elle avait un hématome au menton, elle était couchée dans un petit lit en bois. La chambre était sombre et pas du tout adaptée à son état. Cela lui rappelait les lits de fortune de ses campements dans les pays en guerre.

Lorsque Caroline vit son compagnon, elle lui tendit les bras plaintive, il s'approcha d'elle le visage inquiet et se posa sur le petit lit pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-"mon cœur, je suis là maintenant" elle lâcha tout et les larmes coulèrent comme des cascades, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment d'être en sécurité dans les bras de Klaus pour se laisser aller dans son chagrin.

Il caressa ses boucles blondes pour la cajoler le mieux qu'il pouvait.

-" Caroline, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Comment cela a pu t'arriver?"

-" je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu mon agresseur!" Elle lui mentait car elle se doutait que Klaus irait se venger alors qu'elle avait une autre idée en tête malgré que Tyler la terrorisait, elle avait franchi un nouveau cap, elle lui ferait payer cher toutes ces années de maltraitance ainsi que son trafic monstrueuse. Elle continuait de pleurer.

-" ok... Ok calmes toi mon cœur... Ton père devrait bientôt arriver...bébé, je ne veux pas que tu restes ici, je vais t'amener à Missoula dans un hôpital avec un service médical plus compétent."

-" je n'ai pas besoin d'aller ailleurs, j'ai juste besoin de rentrer à la maison et rester prêt de toi"

-" mais il y a un problème Caroline... Oh mon dieu... Tu es déjà choquée mais il faut que je te parle de ce que le médecin m'a annoncé..."

Elle le regarda les larmes qui coulaient encore:

-" dis moi, dois moi que le bébé va bien, Klaus ... Dis moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à mon bébé?"

Klaus la regarda, l'expression figée d'incompréhension,,il croyait la mettre au courant de son état:

-" Caroline, je ne comprends pas, tu savais que tu étais enceinte?"

-" Klaus dis moi que le bébé va bien!" Elle s'énerva, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour elle.

-" OUI, ton bébé va bien! Merde Caroline c'est quoi ça? Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit? Et il est de qui ce bébé? De ce bâtard de Lockwood? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit?" Répondit il aussi énervé qu'elle.

-" comment oses tu me poser cette question? C'est ton bébé Klaus, pas celui de Tyler! Ça fait un mois que je suis au courant et j'allais t'en parler avant qu'il soit trop tard pour me faire avorter, parce que... parce ce que je ne savais pas si tu voudrais qu'on le garde ou pas!" Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se justifier mais l'expression de son petit ami ne présageait rien de bon.

-" quoi? Évidemment que je ne veux pas qu'on le garde, Caroline, on n'est pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps, on ne sait même pas si nous deux ça marchera sur du long terme, j'y crois pas... " il était en colère, elle était enceinte, c'était un imprévu, surtout qu'elle croyait qu'il travaillerait indéfiniment à Whitefish mais d'ici quelques mois, il réintégrerait l'armée de l'air et ne savait pas si sa relation avec la blonde y survivrait. Il eut un moment de regret, comment avait il pu être aussi stupide, il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux d'elle, il aurait dû passer son temps avec les jumelles, sans engagement... Il était perdu et Caroline le sortit de ses pensées.

-" ok et bien au moins c'est clair! Vas t'en je veux que tu me laisses tranquille! VAS T'EN " elle hurla si fort que le médecin se précipita dans la chambre de sa patiente.

-" mademoiselle, est ce que tout va bien? Et vous? je vous ai dit de la ménager! Pensez au bébé!"

-" le bébé, le bébé, qu'importe le bébé, de toute façon je ne vais pas le garder! Je veux rentrer chez moi " Caroline se leva mais un vertige la prit subitement et dû se rasseoir sur le lit.

Klaus serra les dents et se précipita pour aider Caroline, elle se dégagea de lui, trop furieuse. Il la fixa l'œil mauvais également mais la contraignit à se recoucher:

-" Caroline ne fais pas l'enfant et rallonges toi, tu dois faire attention à toi et ... au bébé!"

-" que je le perde maintenant où que je m'en débarrasse après,c'est pareil. Vas t'en!"

Le médecin regardait le couple tendu, se fixant l'un, l'autre comme deux animaux prêts à s'attaquer mutuellement. Les trois protagonistes furent dérangés par l'arrivée de Bill Forbes.

-" ma chérie! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" docteur, Klaus, j'aimerais restée seule avec mon père s'il vous plaît!"

* * *

Bill et Caroline restèrent en tête à tête, Klaus ne voulait pas rentrer à Whitefish en restant en froid avec Caroline, malgré la nouvelle, elle venait de subir une agression et devait la soutenir. Il resta donc dans la salle d'attente le temps que le père et sa fille partagent un moment et surtout pour se calmer.

Et il pouvait ainsi prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Caroline était enceinte de lui, pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit, il était en colère qu'elle lui cache quelque chose d'aussi important. L'impulsivité lui avait fait lâcher des propos extrêmement blessants pour sa belle. La peur aussi, cela devenait compliqué pour lui, il était très amoureux d'elle et elle venait de se faire agresser.

Et lui il n'avait retenu que cette trahison! Il avait vu dans les yeux de la blonde la déception, quand impulsivement il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, parce qu'il n'était pas certain que leur relation soit stable, forcément elle n'était pas stable et était vouée à une fin dès lors que sa mission serait terminée et qu'il aurait réintégré Air Force.

Pourtant il avait de profonds sentiments pour cette fille, il aurait imaginé finir sa vie avec elle, fonder une famille mais c'était en inéquation avec sa vie, sa véritable vie, c'était un militaire, voué à servir son pays, avec des mutations et des risques pour sa vie. Et sa vie c'était l'armée et celle de Caroline, était à Whitefish. Et malgré tout cela, tout était possible. Mais il devrait lui dire la vérité et elle le prendrait certainement très mal et il fallait la ménager tant qu'il y avait des risques qu'elle perde cet enfant.

Ce bébé, il ne savait plus quoi en penser, instinctivement quand elle s'était énervée et relevée de son lit tout à l'heure pour défaillir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ce bébé. Notre soldat était encore en grande contradiction intérieure.

En plus, il y avait eu cette agression dont avait été victime sa petite amie, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir pour lui faire autant de mal, est ce que cela concernait ses activités extrémistes? Ou bien peut être était ce encore cet enfoiré de Lockwood qui voulait lui faire payer ses agissements? Elle n'avait pas vu son agresseur, si cela aurait été Tyler, elle l'aurait tout de suite reconnu, mais par peur peut être qu'elle l'aurait protégé pourtant ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas aussi stupide.

Non, elle était fêlée mais pas stupide. Pourtant il doutait...

* * *

Kol était dans le bar et décida de le fermer. Il était très inquiet pour Caroline car au fil des semaines, une complicité était née entre eux, et il ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un puisse la détester au point de lui faire du mal, quoiqu'il pensa tout de suite à Lockwood, pourtant les jumelles n'avait rien vu à leurs dires.

Il appela Bonnie pour l'avertir de la mauvaise nouvelle. Il tomba sur sa messagerie, elle devait être en cours.

-" ma puce, c'est moi, je sais que tu es en cours mais rappelles moi vite, c'est Caro, il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Bisous"

Un quart d'heure après sa belle le rappela, paniquée:

-" Kol, qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Care? Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

-" calmes toi, elle a été agressée dans son bar, elle est à l'hôpital, j'en sais pas plus!"

-" t'en sais pas plus et tu m'appelles? Tu déconnes! Kol, est ce que tu sais au moins si elle et son bébé vont bien?"

-" hein? Quel bébé? "

-" huh? Non j'ai pas dit bébé, enfin je t'ai appelé bébé! Bébé?" Bonnie par précipitation avait lâché l'info et elle essaya de se rattraper, Kol pouvait être souvent très idiot malheureusement pour elle, à ce moment là il était plus que perspicace.

-" Bonnie, tu me prends pour un con là? J'ai très bien entendu! Elle est enceinte?"

-" ah s'il te plaît n'en parles pas à ton frère, elle va me tuer si elle apprend que je te l'ai dit, gardes ça pour toi."

-" mais depuis quand? La vache, merde mes parents vont être fous! Mais Klaus avec son boulot c'est impossible!"

-" quoi? Depuis quand être père et garde forestier c'est incompatible?"

-" ah non t'as pas entendu ça! Je disais ...je disais... Ah merde bébé, tu me stresses et me fait dire des conneries!"

-" Kol! Tu me caches quoi? Merde je t'ai dit un secret et je te fais confiance, tu peux me balancer des trucs je dirais rien."

-" il va me trucider si je t'en parles poupée, putain mais quel con je peux être! ... Ok Klaus il n'est pas garde forestier, c'est un... il est dans l'armée de l'air. Il pilote des avions, saute en parachute, il combat dans les pays en guerre et tout le merdier tu vois..."

-" quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu me dis? Pourquoi il fait ce boulot alors, je ne comprends rien Kol! KOL! Éclaires moi car je suis dans le noir complet!"

-" il est en mission temporaire ici à cause du meurtre du mec y'a quelques temps, le garde forestier. C'est le FBI qui l'a envoyé ici"

-" mais c'est un militaire ou un fédéral?KOL!?"

Bonnie était hystérique, elle ne comprenait absolument pas un mot de ce que lui racontait son petit ami. Elle se demanda même lequel de Caroline ou lui s'était fait agressé. Il avait perdu la tête ou il avait bu plus que de raison, ou bien il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Tout passa par la tête de la jeune fille.

Kol se calma et décida de tout expliquer à Bonnie, en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire. Ce qui mit la jeune fille dans un état de gros dilemme, sa meilleure amie était enceinte et amoureuse d'un homme qui lui avait menti sur sa vie, elle se doutait que Caroline en souffrirait, elle se mit à détester Klaus Mikaelson et se jura de le confronter à la réalité.

* * *

Bill était livide, voir sa fille en si mauvais état. C'était trop pour lui.

-" Caroline, ma chérie, dis moi la vérité! C'est Lockwood qui t'a frappée ?"

-" papa, je... je t'en prie je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas!"

-"que je ne m'inquiètes pas, tu plaisantes j'espère ... Caroline on va aller voir la police et tu vas porter plainte cette fois! Regardes toi! Est ce que tu l'as dit à Klaus, après tout plutôt que voir les flics, ton petit ami pourrait lui rendre la pareille!"

-" papa ça suffit, tu vas m'écouter maintenant! Le shérif est corrompu, il ne me croira pas et je veux que tu gardes cela secret. Tyler a agi par jalousie et si Klaus l'apprend il va vouloir me venger et il y aura encore des drames. Papa, tu dois me laisser gérer ça toute seule. Je sais comment l'avoir et je te promets que Tyler paiera bientôt pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Et pour tout le reste aussi. Tu dois me faire confiance. Et surtout ne rien dire à Klaus."

-" tu m'en demandes trop"

-"pourtant tu vas faire comme je te le demande, tu vas continuer à faire comme si rien ne m'était arrivée devant le Maire, elle et Tyler ne doivent avoir aucun soupçon, papa, fais moi confiance"

-" Caroline, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es tout ce qui me reste... "

Bill céda à sa fille, à contre cœur mais il avait vu dans son regard, sa volonté de se venger et connaissant sa Caroline, sa détermination était l'une de ses qualités premières. Et puis la dernière fois où elle avait été agressée par Lockwood, c'était parce qu'il avait confronté le Maire avec cette fichue vidéo. Alors cette fois, il décida de la suivre.

Une infirmière les interrompit et demanda au père de Caroline, de quitter la chambre pour soigner les nombreux hématomes aux cuisses de sa fille. Lorsqu'il vit l'état des jambes de sa fille, il devint encore plus blafard.

* * *

Bill rejoignit Mikaelson dans la salle d'attente, la mine défaite. Klaus se demanda si Caroline avait fait part de sa grossesse à son père.

-" Boss, est ce que ça va?"

-" quelle question Klaus, je suis si inquiet pour elle, vous devez la préserver et l'avoir plus à l'œil fiston! C'est ma fille mais vous êtes ensemble et vous devez vraiment la protéger, moi je ne suis plus tout jeune et j'ai tellement de responsabilité..."

-" je sais Boss, quand c'est arrivé elle était au bar, je ne peux pas être collé à elle 24 heures sur 24, mais je vais demander à mon frère de rester avec elle quand je serais au boulot." Klaus se douta que Caroline n'avait pas averti son père de sa grossesse car il n'aurait certainement pas bien pris la nouvelle, sa fille n'avait que 21 ans et tomber enceinte d'un garçon avec qui elle sortait depuis peu l'aurait mis en rogne, même s'il appréciait le jeune homme.

-"oui ce serait bien car j'ai... j'ai si peur qu'un malheur finisse par arriver."

-" je vous promets que je ne le permettrai pas! Mais déjà je voudrais votre permission pour l'amener à Missoula, ici c'est si... enfin le médecin je le trouve incompétent et l'endroit est limite insalubre, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici."

-" dites le Klaus, c'est un hôpital de ploucs, c'est ça? Ici c'est comme ça, vous n'êtes pas à Los Angeles... Écoutez elle n'a rien de cassé et ils sont compétents pour ce qu'elle a, soigner ses hématomes ne relève pas d'une quelconque spécialité."

-" mais si son agresseur revenait? Je veux l'éloigner de Whitefish!" Le jeune Mikaelson devait trouver des arguments pour convaincre Bill Forbes, car Caroline avait aussi besoin de soin et de rester sous observation pour leur bébé.

-" c'est pas faux" le chef des gardes forestiers s'imaginait le fils Lockwood venir ici pour s'en prendre encore à sa fille." Ok si vous arrivez à la convaincre, amenez la à Missoula, je vous donne quelques jours de congés pour vous occuper d'elle et la soutenir. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sur que sa louve accepte que je m'en occupe, son côté sauvage ressort en grandissant. Et Caroline est la seule à avoir de l'autorité sur elle."

-" merci Boss! Nalah je vais m'en occuper et je vais voir avec mon frère s'il peut s'occuper du bar!"

-" c'est moi fiston qui te remercie, tu es fort et je t'apprécie beaucoup. Merci d'être là pour elle,car tout seul, je ne pourrais pas protéger mon bébé aussi bien que toi. Je l'aime tellement, il n'y a pas plus fort que l'amour d'un parent pour son enfant. J'ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité. Et je suis heureux qu'elle soit avec un gars qui la respecte et qui lui fasse oublier ces années de supplices qu'elle a vécu avec ce petit con de Lockwood, tu as bien plus de valeur que lui." Bill se décidait à tutoyer le jeune Mikaelson, signe qu'il l'avait accepté dans sa famille.

-" je serais toujours là pour elle!" Klaus lâcha cette phrase si naturellement, son cœur parlait en toute sincérité, il ne voudrait jamais la quitter, pourtant la raison voudrait qu'il la quitte pour retourner à son ancienne vie. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à cette réalité pour le moment. " je vais la rejoindre..."

-" elle est avec l'infirmière qui lui fait des soins, je me suis fait virer de la chambre..." Plaisanta le père pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-" oh ok, je vais attendre alors, rentrez chez vous, je vous appelles pour vous donner des nouvelles."

-" ok fiston... Caroline est très têtue, j'espère que vous allez la convaincre d'aller à Missoula."

-" j'ai de bons arguments..."

Bill Forbes serra la main de son garde forestier et rentra à Whitefish. Klaus profita que l'infirmière soit toujours avec Caroline pour appeler Gilbert, il lui fallait organiser un pied à terre à Missoula.

-"Mikaelson!"

-" Bonjour Gilbert, j'ai besoin d'aide... je dois venir à Missoula car ma copine... huh... a été victime d'une agression et bon je ne vais vous raconter notre vie de couple mais bref, ici les médecins sont vieux et nuls et je veux l'amener voir un spécialiste"

-" oh j'en suis désolé, vous avez des infos sur l'agresseur? Quel genre de spécialiste?"

-" non mais j'ai quelques doutes, quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas la priorité pour le moment, elle doit voir un gynécologue et je veux qu'elle s'éloigne de la bourgade quelques temps... J'ai besoin d'un endroit isolé avec du terrain..."

-" un gynécologue? Oh... hmm... Et un endroit avec du terrain? Mais est ce que cela fait partie de l'enquête?" Répondit le fédéral dubitatif.

-" non mais je pense faire assez bien mon travail Gilbert pour avoir des compensations... c'est important...vraiment!"

-" ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous rappelle!"

Klaus après avoir raccroché, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite amie et attendit dans le couloir, que l'infirmière finissent ses soins.

Il imaginait Caroline très furieuse contre lui, leurs derniers échanges tendus n'avaient été que des mots dits sous la colère mais il avait peur qu'elle se ferme, qu'elle ne veuille plus discuter avec lui, pire ne plus le voir.

Lorsque l'aide soignante sortit de la chambre, Klaus se permit d'entrer sans frapper mais resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle était tendue, ses jambes sur la couverture , le jeune homme put constater les dégâts de son agression. Il serra les poings de colère, il ferait la peau à l'attaquant de sa belle.

Il se racla la gorge:

-" Caroline, je... est ce que... est ce que je peux entrer un moment?"

-" j'ai besoin d'être seule! Et surtout je ne veux pas te parler pour l'instant, laisses moi digérer ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure." Elle ne le regardait même pas, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation des ses cuisses tuméfiées.

-" et moi je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle maintenant... Mon cœur, je suis désolé... Je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, j'ai juste été pris de court avec cette nouvelle, te rends tu compte de ce que cela implique un enfant?"

-" rien, ça n'implique rien, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière de me prévoir un rendez vous avec le gynécologue de cet hôpital, pour une interruption de grossesse le plus vite possible, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. "

-"c'est ce que tu veux alors? Vraiment?"

-" c'est ce que tu veux toi! J'étais indécise jusqu'à présent et je dois tenir compte de ton avis. Tu as facilité mon choix."

Klaus s'approcha d'elle et se mit accroupi devant le lit.

-" tu ne réponds pas à ma question! Est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

Elle leva les yeux à son niveau et plongea son regard triste dans celui inquiet du jeune homme.

-" j'ai été stupide de croire que toi et moi... hmm...enfin que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, et sincèrement je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais au fond de moi, j'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes."

-"elles sont différentes. Caroline..." Il prit sa main mais la blonde se dégagea de cette étreinte " Caroline, je... Je ne pensais absolument pas ce que j'ai dit, du moins peut être que si sur le coup enfin non, mais j'ai pris le temps tout à l'heure après notre dispute de réfléchir à tout ça et de me rendre compte que ... Je t'aime, je t'aime et ça me fait peur parce que maintenant il y a ce bébé qui est en danger...et je refuse que tu te fasse avorter, surtout ici, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux réellement!"

-" tu m'aimes? "

-" ouai je sais ça craint! " plaisanta t-il " de toutes les nanas qui existent, il fallait que je tombe amoureux d'une provinciale bornée, qui me fait souvent vivre l'enfer et qui vit dans une totale illégalité en élevant un loup! Je dois être complètement cinglé!"

Elle frappa son torse de toutes ses forces, vexée de ses propos, elle avait repris une contenance et elle sourit à son petit ami avant de lui répondre:

-" et moi je suis raide dingue d'un crétin qui a réussi à m'engrosser alors que je prenais la pilule ... "

-"ah... je suis très fort à tous les niveaux alors... sérieusement je ne suis pas sur d'être prêt pour ça mais la chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'il faut faire attention à ce petit machin qui pousse en toi. "

-" Klaus... Est ce que tu es vraiment sincère parce que nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière?"

-" oui je suis sincère... " le jeune homme fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone." Excuses moi, il faut que je répondes, c'est important."

-" allo! Alors?... Ok parfait merci, dès qu'on arrive je passe au bureau."

Caroline le regarda plein d'interrogation.

-" mon cœur, je me suis organisé avec ... avec un ami de mes parents, agent immobilier qui nous a trouvé un pied à terre à Missoula, je ne veux pas que tu reste dans cet hôpital, je veux un autre avis sur les risques de ta grossesse, un avis d'un spécialiste, alors je t'amène loin d'ici et nous allons rester quelques jours là bas, tu as besoin de repos et ton père m'a donné quelques jours de congés pour que je m'occupe de toi..."

-" quoi mais non je ne peux pas partir, le bar et ma louve, je ne peux pas la laisser..."

-" j'ai tout prévu, Kol peut gérer ton bar, ça l'occupera car j'en ai marre qu'il passe ses journées devant sa console, il a besoin d'être responsable de quelque chose et pour Nalah, on la prend avec nous..."

-" ne sois pas idiot Klaus, on ne peut pas voyager avec elle, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on la découvre et qu'on me la prenne. Et puis Kol s'occuper du bar, tu veux que je fasse faillite?"

-" fais moi confiance... J'ai trouvé un endroit isolé de tout, je te promets que tout ira bien pour Nalah... Et pour Kol, il peut être très sérieux des fois malgré je te l'accorde un gros problème d'immaturité... "

-" j'ai tellement peur de perdre ce bébé, dès que j'ai su, j'ai fait attention, aucun faux pas sur mon hygiène de vie...et puis il y a eu cet accident"

-" Caroline, qui t'a fait ça? Est ce que tu es sûre de ne pas avoir vu ce connard? ... Je veux juste être sur que tu ne protèges pas encore ce Lockwood "

-"huh... non je n'ai pas vu celui qui m'a tabassée..." Gênée elle se demanda comment Klaus pouvait se douter que Tyler soit responsable. S'il apprenait que c'était lui, il le tuerait pour l'avoir touchée et pour avoir mis en péril son bébé.

Et elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'est se venger personnellement de lui, parce qu'elle était en colère et sa revanche, elle y travaillerait.

-" je te promets que je trouverai cet enfoiré et que je le tuerai de mes mains... Je vais demander une chaise roulante à l'accueil et on se casse d'ici... On passera aux chalets prendre quelques affaires et miss dents longues, et chez ton père pour lui dire au revoir. "

-" tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire... "

-" bébé, ici il n'y a que des vieux médecins grabataires, tu crois sérieusement que je vais les laisser s'occuper de toi...mais tu rêves!"

Elle roula des yeux et le laissa gérer le reste.

Ils partirent de cet hôpital pour retourner à Whitefish, puis après avoir fait le tour de leurs obligations, prirent la route de Missoula.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ça**_ **_va vite oui oui..._**

**_Analissa ma belle!et oui Klaus connait enfin la vérité sur la grossesse de Caroline. Sa réaction est purement masculine et tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour la suite :) bisous et merci d être toujours à mes côtés_**

**_Justine internationale! Je savais que tu trouverais énorme le précédent chapitre. Merci bichette pour te review analytique :)_**

**_Mercis à toutes, j'aime vraiment cette histoire et apprécies d'updater régulièrement, mais il ne va pas falloir vous habituer :)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu. _**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Caroline et Klaus avait fait très attention avec le transport de la louve en voiture. La jeune fille lui avait administrée un tranquillisant car l'animal n'était pas habitué à la voiture et sa maîtresse l'avait installé sous des couvertures pour éviter les regards indiscrets.

Ils arrivèrent vers 18 heures et Caroline fut étonnée de voir que Klaus s'était garé dans le parking sous terrain du bâtiment fédéral. Le vigile l'avait autorisé à entrer sous les yeux ébahis de la blonde. Klaus savait qu'il devrait se justifier car il avait prévu d'amener sa belle au service médical du FBI pour vérifier son état de santé. Il trouva encore un subterfuge mais la blonde n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour s'attarder chez les fédéraux.

-" Klaus, c'est une plaisanterie, qu'est-ce qu'on fout au FBI, je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de qui m'avait agressée! Tu veux me faire passer au détecteur de mensonges, c'est ça? Et puis de toute façon tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer comme ça? Tout est sécurisé. T'es cinglé ou quoi? Je ne comprends même pas d'ailleurs comment t'as pu rentré dans leur parking privé! On va se faire virer bébé! Et il y a Nalah derrière, tu sais un louveteau... Un animal sauvage interdit de captivité, mais tu déconnes... On va finir en prison... Allons nous en!"

-" quoi? non je connais quelqu'un ici, un ami d'un ami de mon père. Je pense que leurs services médicaux sont les plus compétents du comté, je ne veux prendre aucun risque mon cœur."

-" c'est une blague Klaus, un ami d'un ami de ton père? Tu es en train de me dire que ton père, un californien, connait les fédéraux du Montana, quel hasard! Tu es en train de te foutre de moi? il est hors de question que je me fasses ausculter par un médecin fédéral! Tu as perdu la tête... "

-" Caroline, fais moi confiance. Penses au bébé, c'est ce qui est le plus important... " il tentait de noyer le poisson en mettant en avant la santé de leur enfant. Mais pour le coup, c'est vrai que tout ça n'était pas très crédible, lui même n'y aurait pas cru!

-" Missoula a un hôpital régional avec du personnel compétent, tu es excessif quand même! Ton père a beaucoup de relations dis donc, il fait quoi dans la vie? Il connait Obama aussi? Parce que le gynécologue de la femme du président ce serait même le top pour suivre ma grossesse! Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi? " ironisa t-elle, elle ne voulait pas descendre de la voiture.

-" oui et bien au moins on ne va pas poireauter des heures ici contrairement à l'hôpital public pour que tu sois examinée. Nalah ne peut pas rester dans la voiture longtemps... Ma chérie je fais tout ça pour toi alors cesses de poser des questions et de t'énerver. Et puis qu'est ce que tu as contre les fédéraux? "

-" rien du tout!" S'énerva t-elle de plus belle! " je trouve juste complètement aberrant que tu m'amènes ici... Et après quelle surprise tu me prépares? L'endroit où on va séjourner, c'est quoi? Parce que sérieux, j'ai peur! Avec le copain de ton paternel, agent immobilier, c'est ça? Il nous a dégoté quoi? Un abri anti atomique, pour protéger le bébé?"

-" Caroline ça suffit! Tu m'énerves là, laisses moi m'occuper de tout et ne te poses plus de question... Et merde je te le redis, putain fais moi confiance!"

Elle souffla, excédée par cette situation, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui racontait Klaus, en fait plus précisément, elle semblait ne pas le connaître, et finalement elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup de confidences sur sa vie à elle mais lui ne s'était pas ouvert, elle attendait un enfant d'un homme dont elle ne savait pas grand chose. Elle décida de régler ça plus tard avec lui, car prise de légères douleurs abdominales elle se recentra vite sur son bébé.

Elle sortit de la voiture et vérifia que sa louve dormait paisiblement avant de suivre son petit ami, qui semblait étonnement connaître les lieux. Ils prirent un ascenseur et arrivés au deuxième étage, Klaus demanda à Caroline de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. Il frappa à la porte du bureau au fond du couloir et fut accueilli par un homme qui semblait le connaître. La blonde observait la scène, les dents serrés, toujours en colère vis à vis des agissements disproportionnés de son compagnon. Les fédéraux pensait elle, son ami Saltzman se ficherait bien d'elle si il la voyait dans cette situation. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée, et si finalement son petit ami avait découvert ses activités et voulait la dénoncer, ou bien s'il voulait qu'elle passe au détecteur de mensonge pour dénoncer Tyler, elle devenait paranoïaque et perdit ses couleurs lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau avec Klaus suivi de près d'un agent fédéral.

-" Caroline, je voudrais te présenter Monsieur Gilbert, cet ami dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure."

-" mademoiselle! enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis désolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé, je sais que vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour déposer plainte mais sachez que nous sommes disponibles si vous changez d'avis... Laissez moi vous accompagner à notre service médical, le Docteur Fell vous attend."

-" merci, effectivement je ne suis pas venue ici pour déposer plainte, j'ai d'autres priorités, n'est ce pas Klaus?" Elle fixait le jeune homme d'un œil mauvais. Ils auraient une sérieuse discussion plus tard. Lui se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Le couple suivirent le chef Gilbert à un étage supérieur et dans l'ascenseur le fédéral observait la blonde de manière insistante.

-" c'est déconcertant, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir, ne nous sommes nous jamais rencontrés auparavant.?"

Klaus déglutit et Caroline naturellement répondit:

-"non je ne pense pas, vous savez j'ai un physique assez banal et toutes filles sont blondes par ici..."

-"oui ça doit être ça, Mikaelson vous êtes chanceux, votre femme est magnifique."

-" merci, c'est vrai que je suis chanceux!" Dit il, en prenant la blonde par la taille. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, Klaus sentait la hargne de sa belle et savait qu'il passerait un très mauvais moment dès qu'ils seraient en tête en tête.

Gilbert présenta le couple au médecin, elle était plutôt jeune, très jolie et avait un sourire sympathique lorsqu'elle les salua.

Elle demanda à Klaus s'il souhaitait participer à la consultation ou s'il préférait attendre à l'extérieur. Caroline en attrapant fermement la main de son homme, lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule avec ce médecin bossant pour les fédéraux.

Mikaelson était plutôt gêné, voir Caroline les jambes écartées devant une femme ne l'excitait pas du tout, il fut pris de vertige quand celle ci introduisit une sonde à l'intérieur du vagin de sa petite amie. Le docteur Fell, au vu de la tête du jeune homme le rassura et lui proposa de sortir.

-" non Klaus tu restes ici! Reprends toi, tu restes ici!" Caroline peu gênée par la sonde s'était redressée furieuse à l'idée que Klaus se fasse la belle.

-" calmes toi Caroline" répondit-il blasé "Ok je reste là... Vous avez un magazine, quelque chose ... Faut que je m'occupe..."

Le médecin se mit à rire tant la situation était grotesque, elle lui montra du doigt sa bibliothèque et l'autorisa à se servir.

Après son auscultation, elle invita sa patiente à se rhabiller.

-" bon mademoiselle Forbes, effectivement il va falloir faire très attention et vous reposer le plus souvent possible. L'embryon est bas et plus vous resterez allongée et plus vite il se remettra en place. Vous devez éviter les longs trajets, de trop marcher également. Et éviter aussi les emportements, la nervosité et le stress ne sont pas bons pour une grossesse!" Dit elle en regardant Klaus qui leva les sourcils.

-" merci docteur, je vais tâcher de rester prudente"

-" bien et pour ce qui est de vos nombreux hématomes, je vous conseille une crème à l'arnica, c'est naturel et donc sans danger pour le bébé." continua le médecin.

-" dites moi docteur? Hmm... Est ce qu'il faut éviter ... avec ma femme... je veux dire, est ce qu'on peut, enfin vous comprenez de quoi je parle, dites moi que vous comprenez de quoi je parle?" Demanda Klaus gêné.

-" oui je vois...pas de contre indication!" Répondit le sourire aux lèvres le praticien." j'aimerais vous revoir la semaine prochaine pour contrôler si l'embryon s'est remis en bonne place pour évoluer. C'est possible pour vous?"

-" oui nous reviendrons la semaine prochaine." Répondit immédiatement Klaus, Caroline de son côté roula des yeux, décidément à ce moment là, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est mettre une raclée à celui qui l'avait engrossé.

* * *

De retour à la voiture, Caroline ne cachait pas sa colère. Elle monta dans le véhicule et vérifia si sa louve allait bien, celle ci ronflait fort, elle avait peut être abusé sur la dose du tranquillisant. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et souffla un grand coup!

-" je sais que tu es énervée mais tu as entendu le médecin, tu dois te ménager!"

-" et ça t'arrange bien! Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil Klaus! Ce soir, on va faire un petit jeu, je vais te poser plein de questions sur ta vie et tu vas me répondre, parce que je suis vraiment étonnée par tout ça!"

-" étonnée de quoi? je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Moi je crois plutôt que ce soir, je vais te détendre de la meilleure façon que je connaisse et que je sais efficace..." Il sentit le vent tourner, peut être qu'effectivement il aurait dû l'amener à l'hôpital plutôt qu'ici. La grossesse de sa petite amie aurait raison de lui, il était définitivement trop préoccupé par ce bébé.

-"tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote?... J'ai compris... Ton père est flic! "

-" oh...ok ... bingo tu as trouvé et alors? " Klaus intérieurement trouva la réflexion de Caroline comme une aubaine. Il resta donc sur la même ligne.

-" et alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlée? Je ne sais rien de toi! On va avoir un bébé et je ne sais rien de celui que j'aime... Ton père, je suppose qu'il doit être hautement gradé pour connaître autant de gens!"

-" oui il travaille à la ... à la sécurité du territoire... J'aurais pu t'en parler, je sais mais je ne suis pas sur que tu aurais accepté que j'utilise les relations de mon paternel pour prendre soin de toi!"

-" tu en fais trop Klaus! Le médecin ici m'a dit exactement la même chose que le docteur de Great Falls, et à partir de maintenant je veux être suivie par mon médecin en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, malgré son âge! Parce que toi tu as un vrai problème avec les vieux c'est ça? Ou les provinciaux? "

-" le docteur Fell veut te voir la semaine prochaine alors nous resterons ici jusqu'à cette prochaine visite et après ok si tu veux vivre dangereusement, libre à toi de consulter ton papy de Whitefish!"

-" mon papy de Whitefish, comme tu le surnomme, est celui qui est resté jusqu'au bout pour ma mère, à la soulager quand il a su que tout était perdu! Il a été là pour moi quand Tyler me violentait! Alors arrêtes de le prendre pour un incompétent, lui ou le médecin de Great Falls! Mais je comprends pourquoi tu préfères le jeune Docteur Miss Gros Seins!"

Klaus était mal à l'aise, il était très doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat avec elle, un vrai boulet même pensait-il. Il se pencha vers elle, timidement et mit une main sur le bras de la blonde.

-" excuses moi bébé, suis juste inquiet et dépassé par tout ça, tu es enceinte et mon devoir c'est de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Mais tu as raison j'en fait trop. Et c'est pire parce que tu t'énerve... enfin je t'énerve plutôt et ce n'est pas bon. Et je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle avait de gros seins, parce que je ne regardes aucune autre que toi!"

-" moi aussi je suis dépassée mais j'essaies de garder mon sang froid et toi tu ne m'aides pas! Klaus tu te rends compte que tu m'as amené au FBI pour une consultation gynécologique? Non je te pose la question parce que j'suis pas sûre que tu te sois rendu compte!"

-" Caroline, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les flics? tu as l'air si antipathique envers eux..."

-" hey! ce soir c'est moi qui pose les questions!" C'était comme une discussion de sourds, deux protagonistes qui avaient chacun leurs secrets compromettants.

Klaus soupira et démarra la voiture, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'est se poser et boire un whisky.

* * *

Bonnie avait passé beaucoup de temps au téléphone avec Kol, elle voulait comprendre les intentions de Klaus Mikaelson, elle se demanda même si cet enfoiré n'avait pas séduit et utilisé sa meilleure amie pour s'intégrer au sein des villageois et avoir un maximum d'informations sur le meurtre de Matt Donovan.

Le côté qui la rassurait est que finalement le FBI avait des soupçons d'assassinat et que le clan Lockwood était mêlé à cette affaire, les fédéraux semblaient donc indépendants et non corrompus par la famille du concile.

Bonnie appela Caroline, Kol lui avait dit qu'elle passerait quelques jours à Missoula. Mais la blonde était injoignable, elle lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'elle voudrait la voir, lui manquait et s'excusait de ne pas l'avoir soutenue.

Il était assez tard lorsque Bonnie reçut une réponse de Caroline lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui proposa de la voir le lendemain.

* * *

-" Le copain agent immobilier de ton père ne s'est pas foutu de toi! Regardes le terrain boisé et entouré d'un mur d'autres moins dix mètres... Je suis épatée mais j'attends toujours des explications." Caroline était éblouie par la beauté du domaine.

-" on en parle plus tard mon cœur, pour le moment tu vas aller te reposer sur le canapé pendant que je m'occupe des bagages et de Miss dents longues... Sérieux bébé, tu lui as donné l'équivalent d'une boîte de somnifères ou quoi?... Je vais devoir la porter pour la sortir du 4x4, elle pionce tellement profondément que je lui ai tiré les moustaches, elle n'a même pas grogné!"

-" arrêtes de l'embêter la pauvre, j'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle va se réveiller et ne pas savoir où elle est... Klaus on a rien prévu pour la nourrir, il faut qu'on aille faire des courses... On se posera après..."

-" je vais y aller ...toi tu restes là et tu t'allonges. Fais moi une liste de tout ce que tu as besoin pendant que je décharge la voiture." Il se pencha sur elle qui s'était assise pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment d'intimité ces dernières heures et Klaus ressentait ce manque de la toucher. Elle, toujours énervée la jouait plus en retrait, surtout que sa lèvre inférieure était blessée et les douceurs de Klaus lui faisait mal.

-" ok tu as raison, je dois faire attention."

* * *

Klaus avait trouvé une supérette et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil sur la liste que Caroline lui avait remis, il fit la grimace. Cinquante kilos de viande pour la louve, comment allait-il trouver cela? Il demanda au boucher,qui surprit lui indiqua la route de l'abattoir.

Pour le reste, il reconnaissait les goûts de sa petite amie, crème glacée au chocolat, cookies, fruits secs... Et rien d'autre! Il prit l'initiative d'acheter des choses plus consistantes. Il se doutait qu'au vu des compétences culinaires de sa blonde, il devrait faire la cuisine régulièrement... Après son tour à l'abattoir, il s'arrêta dans une officine pour récupérer des tubes d'arnica pour soigner les bleus de Caroline.

Caroline avait profité d'être seule pour appeler son père.

-" papa, oui ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien, Klaus a beaucoup de ressources pour s'occuper de moi. Un ami de son père est agent mobilier et nous a trouvé une maison avec un terrain immense pour Nalah."

-" oh ma chérie ce garçon est un type bien, je t'ai déjà dit que je l'aimais bien. Il est formidable. J'espère que vous deux, c'est sérieux... Est ce que tu as vu un autre médecin?"

-" oui en parlant de ça, Klaus a été un peu excessif...enfin je t'expliquerai... J'ai une crème à appliquer plusieurs fois par jour sur mes coups."

-" je hais Tyler Lockwood! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire Care mais tu devrais en parler à Klaus, je ne veux pas que tu fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi sans protéger tes arrières. Tu sais que tu peux lui faire confiance..."

-"papa ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que si je dis à Klaus que Tyler m'a tabassée, il va devenir fou et va le flinguer. Cet enfoiré ne mérite pas la mort, il mérite la prison avec tout ses conséquences, la honte et la soumission, comme ce qu'il m'a fait endurer des années. Je t'ai dit de me faire confiance."

-" chérie, promets moi juste d'être prudente. Et remets toi déjà de cette agression avant de ... de faire ce que tu as prévu!"

-" je te le promets papa... Je te rappelles bientôt. Je t'aime fort!"

-" je t'aime aussi ma princesse."

* * *

Lorsque Klaus rentra, il faisait presque nuit et Caroline était allongée sur le canapé, la louve à ses pieds. Celle ci s'était enfin réveillée et semblait apaisée collée à sa maîtresse. Elle grogna, les oreilles baissées lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture. Elle se leva précipitamment et se posta devant la porte prête à l'attaque. Quand Klaus ouvrit la porte, elle lui sauta dessus ce qui lui fit tomber tous ces paquets. Caroline rappela l'animal mais celui ci semblait nerveux.

-" je t'avais dit de ne pas l'embêter quand elle était dans le gaz.. Elle se venge!."

-" bébé, elle a des réactions vraiment bizarres, tu peux venir la chercher avant qu'elle m'arrache une jambe."

Caroline s'approcha doucement de la bête sauvage et l'attrapa par la nuque pour libérer le jeune homme. Elle lui fit signe de se coucher sur un tapis, la louve obéit et Klaus respira de nouveau.

-" ok j'ai cherché, vous êtes bien trouvé toutes les deux, vous avez exactement le même caractère! Est ce que ça va? J'ai été un peu long, je suis désolé mais 50 kilos de barback, j'ai dû aller à l'abattoir..."

-" ça ne lui sera pas suffisant pour la semaine mais que pour quelques jours. Merci."

Après avoir tout rangé, il avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle, besoin de la serrer, de caresser sa peau, savourer ses lèvres, le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas oublié qu'ils devaient discuter.

-" tu crois sérieusement que tu vas esquiver notre discussion Monsieur j'ai un père qui connait tout le monde!"

-" Caroline, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais qu'est ce que ça change, quand on a des relations il faut savoir les utiliser!"

-" tes relations m'ont fait me retrouver dans les bureaux des fédéraux pour un examen gynécologique! ...Donc ton père travaille pour la sécurité du territoire? "

-" oui et ma mère est peintre, elle a une galerie à Beverly Hills" bon au moins ça, c'était la vérité.

-" ah vraiment? C'est... c'est intéressant, et tu as une sœur qui est journaliste à CNN c'est ça?"

-"oui, j'ai aussi un frère plus âgé Elijah, il est professeur historien à l'université de Los Angeles" c'était vrai aussi mais Rebecca n'était pas encore journaliste mais stagiaire en vu d'une embauche dans une chaîne locale...

-" oh et toi tu es devenu garde forestier par piston? Grâce à ton père je suppose! "

-" oui mon cœur! Tu vois j'ai une famille tout à fait normal et on a tous une situation à part Kol mais dans les grandes familles y'a toujours une tâche!"

-" ce qui me gêne Klaus, c'est que tu sembles incapable d'obtenir les choses tout seul, je veux dire tu ne peux pas toujours compter sur les gens pour te faciliter la vie! Je ne veux pas vivre ainsi!"

Klaus se détendit, il pensait que Caroline creuserait plus mais ce qui l'énervait était juste qu'il profite de la pseudo situation de son père pour obtenir tout et n'importe quoi.

-" Klaus, tu n'es qu'un fils à papa! Et je trouve ça lamentable"

-" pfff les parents sont là pour ça! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne profites pas de ton père parfois?"

-" pas comme toi tu le fais! Si on se retrouve à élever un enfant ensemble, je ne veux pas que tu lui inculques ce genre de principes!"

-" promis tu seras la voix de la sagesse!" Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui serra la taille, il commença par attaquer son cou de baisers humides et lui susurra à l'oreille " mon cœur, calmes toi, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on décompresse maintenant!"

-" je n'ai pas fini Klaus!" Elle mit ses mains sur les épaules de son petit ami pour se dégager de lui. Il souffla dépité " comment se fait que le mec Monsieur Gilbert semblait bien te connaître et que tu te baladais comme si t'étais chez dans les locaux des fédéraux tout à l'heure?"

Klaus opta encore pour un moment de sincérité, du moins pour une partie de son histoire, une infime partie:

-" quand Lockwood m'a tiré dessus, je suis allé consulter un médecin fédéral, le jour où tu as cru que j'étais avec la jumelle. Comme tu le sais je n'ai pas confiance en vos médecins de campagne, alors j'ai appelé mon père pour savoir s'il connaissait quelqu'un dans le Montana, et il m'a dirigé vers le chef Gilbert du bureau fédéral et son service médical compétent... Voilà c'est tout! Tu pourras demander à Kol si tu ne me crois pas."

-" oh donc tu avais déjà vu le docteur Miss Gros Seins?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

-" non je n'ai pas eu cette chance malheureusement!" Il plaisanta et reprit son sérieux au vu de la tête de sa belle "bébé, c'est une gynécologue... Moi j'ai vu un généraliste ... Tu es jalouse? Hmmm tu sais que c'est très excitant" il revenait à la charge en se collant de nouveau à elle.

-" c'est toi qui me parle de jalousie... Je ne suis pas jalouse, en plus ses seins je suis sûre que ce sont des faux!"

-" et moi je préfères ces petits seins, que moi seul ai le droit de caresser, d'embrasser..." En même temps il cajolait la poitrine de Caroline à travers la chemise, et elle s'enflamma instantanément à ce toucher.

-" Klaus, tu ... je... hmmm... "

- " oui mon cœur?"

-" fais attention j'ai mal partout..."

-" je sais bébé, je vais y aller tout en douceur... " il effleura ses lèvres pour déposer des légers baisers en évitant sa blessure, tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise. Elle se retrouva vite en soutien gorge.

Il descendit à sa poitrine pour caresser ses formes si exquises, sa langue tournoyant autour des ses tétons. Ses mains faisaient des vas et viens sur son dos et il en profita pour défaire son sous vêtement et le laisser tomber au sol. Caroline se laissa aller. Klaus pouvait être doux autant qu'il pouvait à l'inverse être fougueux.

Il fit encore plus attention lorsqu'il la débarrassa de son pantalon et de sa culotte, nue devant lui il se déshabilla rapidement, il était déjà très excité et malgré une rage intérieure de voir les hématomes sur les jambes de sa petite amie, il évita de lui montrer. Il avait déjà senti son embarras à l'hôpital à la vue de ses blessures. Il fit donc comme si sa peau était satinée et parfaite et déposa de légers baisers sur les bleus. Il se releva et la monta dans une des chambres où il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit et s'installant entre ses jambes, continua de l'embrasser sans la quitter du regard.

Ce soir là il lui fit l'amour avec une telle sensualité, ils avaient besoin tous les deux de détente, d'apaisement. Après une explosion de plaisir intense, ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre.

-" dis moi mon cœur, est ce... est ce que tu voudrais passer toute ta vie à Whitefish " Klaus voulait tâter le terrain, leur avenir ensemble semblait compromis à cause de son engagement dans l'armée, mais il ferait le maximum pour essayer de coordonner leur vie de couple. Il caressait le dos de sa belle qui était confortablement blotti contre son corps musclé.

-" je ne sais pas... mais si tu me poses la question c'est que toi non?"

-" franchement non, j'admets que c'est un endroit très... très pittoresque mais je suis un urbain, pourtant la chose dont je suis sur c'est que je ne veux pas me séparer de toi."

-"moi non plus mais je ne connais que cet endroit, le Montana et je conçois qu'il faut y être natif pour aimer y vivre. Tu retournerais à Los Angeles?"

-" je ne sais pas bébé, mais je me demandais juste si tu serais prête à me suivre au bout du monde"

-" je ne sais pas... Il y a ce bébé qui nous lient tous les deux, du moins si tout se passe bien car il y a ce risque que je le perde... mais je ne sais pas si sur le long terme cela pourrait fonctionner entre nous, je... je t'aime et c'est clair dans ma tête mais nous n'avons pas vécu assez longtemps ensemble, on se découvre encore... mais je veux que ça marche."

-" moi aussi Caroline, et pourtant jamais je n'aurais cru il y a un mois en me retrouvant face à cette magnifique blonde qui m'a mis la raclée de ma vie, que je tomberais amoureux et que je changerais mon mode vie."

-" hey toi aussi tu m'en as fait baver! Mais grâce à toi, je me suis rendue compte que les hommes n'étaient pas tous mauvais, menteurs et violents. Je pensais ne jamais me sortir de l'enfer Lockwood."

Klaus à ses paroles se pinça les lèvres, non les hommes n'étaient pas tous des menteurs mais lui en était un. Il savait qu'il devrait lui dire la vérité mais préférait attendre que les risques pour le bébé soient derrière, le médecin avait été clair, il faillait éviter tout stress et emportement, et il se doutait qu'elle prendrait très mal la nouvelle. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment l'après se passerait, il ne pourrait évidemment pas l'amener avec lui dans les pays en guerre, elle ne supporterait pas la distance et d'élever leur enfant seule. Klaus aurait la possibilité de changer de poste au sein de l'armée de l'air mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas faire ce sacrifice, il ne se voyait pas finir simple pilote et encore moins travailler dans un bureau. Il avait besoin d'action et le danger le stimulait.

Autre chose le perturbait à propos de Caroline, il se souvenait de la réflexion de Gilbert, concernant sa petite amie, il croyait l'avoir déjà vu, l'avait-il reconnu dans des vidéos ou des photos prises lors d'éventuels coups pour défendre les causes écologiques? Il devrait aussi la protéger des fédéraux, il espérait que Gilbert soit tolérant vis à vis d'elle s'il découvrait ses liens avec la mouvance extrémiste.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la blonde se redressa:

-" je suis affamée, je vais descendre et nourrir Nalah avant de la laisser se défouler dehors."

-" laisses moi m'en occuper, et restes allongée..."

-" Klaus je ne vais pas rester mes journées au lit..."

-" si parce que le médecin a été clair! Et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire n'importe quoi."

-" le pire c'est que tu as raison! Alors tu pourras m'apporter du lait et des cookies?"

-" mon cœur, je préférerais que tu te nourrisses mieux... mais exceptionnellement pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir amener au bureau fédéral contre ton gré, je vais juste fermer ma gueule pour ce soir..." Plaisanta t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se doutait que Klaus, hyper protecteur ne lésinerait pas pour prendre soin d'elle.

Cette ballade chez les fédéraux, elle s'en souviendrait. Elle avait eu un gros stress intérieur quand l'agent Gilbert du FBI avait semblé la reconnaître. Elle avait toujours fait attention à se camoufler pendant leurs actions hors la loi mais lors de conférences qui dégénéraient, elle ne se cachait pas pour cracher au visage des flics qui intervenaient pour instaurer l'ordre et éviter les débordements. Elle avait d'ailleurs une fois avec le jeune Donovan et Saltzman été amené au poste pour un rappel à l'ordre suite à une altercation avec des entrepreneurs à Missoula, pour faire part de leur colère vis à vis de la destruction d'un parc floral.

Voilà pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas retourner voir ce gynécologue dans une semaine. Et puis maintenant Il y avait le père de Klaus qui travaillait à la sécurité du territoire, elle était enrôlée dans la famille Mikaelson avec le bébé qu'elle portait, alors cela devenait très compliqué pour elle.

En plus de cela, elle devait travailler sur sa vengeance contre Tyler, elle l'avait tant aimé malgré ses pulsions violentes toutes ces années, à le protéger et lui pardonner tout, et puis malgré la peur ces dernières semaines, elle avait changé de cap, elle était toujours autant terrifiée face à lui mais avec ce qu'elle avait découvert dernièrement sur son trafic de peau de bête, elle le haïssait, et encore plus après l'avoir agressée et mis en danger le bébé qu'elle portait.

Elle avait fait confiance à Klaus et lui avait donné tout ce qui avait été découvert par Alaric pour qu'il transmette à sa sœur journaliste les preuves afin de médiatiser l'affaire. Mais le but final était qu'il finisse en prison.

Klaus lui avait fait part de sa volonté de retrouver son agresseur et de lui faire la peau, elle devrait donc être maline sur ce coup là et ne pas dévoiler quelconque détails sur son assaillant.

Ainsi l'état d'esprit de la jeune Forbes n'était pas vraiment en adéquation avec la tranquillité qu'elle devait garder pour le bien être du bébé.

* * *

Le lendemain Bonnie rendit visite à Caroline, elle n'avait pas cours de l'après midi et elle avait donc rejoint le couple pour déjeuner.

À son arrivée, elle fut déjà étonnée de l'endroit, comme elle savait la vérité sur Klaus, elle se douta d'une manigance avec les fédéraux.

Elle s'était tellement inquiétée de l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient beaucoup manquées ces dernières semaines, Bonnie s'était calmée quant au sujet de la grossesse de Caroline, Mikaelson était au courant et il avait l'air de vraiment prendre soin d'elle. Elle était surtout focalisée sur l'agression de la blonde.

-" qui aurait pu te faire ça ma puce! Cela aurait été Tyler, il aurait agi à visage découvert, quoique vu comment Klaus l'a fracassé peut être qu'il a voulu se venger sur toi sans assumer."

-" non ce n'est pas lui, mon agresseur était plus trapu et plus ... plus petit" Caroline embobina son amie, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité, car elle se serait empressée de le dire à Klaus.

-" mais tu penses que c'est quelqu'un du village? Il ne t'a pas parlé avant de te tomber dessus? Ça ne peut pas être gratuit Care!"

-"je pense qu'il voulait la caisse du bar, c'était peut être un de ses voleurs qui parcourent le pays pour braquer les commerçants.."

-" bébé, c'est fini le temps des renégats... Et puis on ne t'a rien volé, Kol avait vérifié!" Répondit Klaus, peu convaincu.

-"Klaus, je sais que tu pense que c'est Tyler mais ce n'est pas lui!" S'énerva la blonde

-" je n'ai rien dit Caroline, j'avais juste émis une supposition... Pourquoi tu t'énerves? En plus je me doute que tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose d'aussi grave!" Lui dit elle droit dans les yeux, elle, de son côté baissa le regard.

-" ah bien oui parce que cacher des choses c'est extrêmement grave surtout quand ça peut générer des conséquences irréparables... N'est ce pas Klaus?" Bonnie plein de sous entendus surprit le jeune homme.

-" oui c'est clair!" Répondit il l'expression suspicieuse.

-" et à mentir à des êtres chers, la roue finit toujours par tourner... Bref Caroline tu dois vraiment tenir compte des conseils du médecin. Parce que je te connais et tu es genre à ne pas tenir en place même si ça ne va pas... Tu aurais pu être un bon soldat... Hein Klaus?" Caroline leva les yeux d'étonnement alors que Mikaelson afficha une mine dubitative.

-" pourquoi tu dis ça Bonn? " demanda la blonde.

-" comme ça... C'est que j'ai vu un reportage sur nos soldats en Irak hier soir qui m'a mis une sacrée claque... Ils sont... impressionnants ... toujours combattifs dans les pires moments...Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre!" Dit elle tout en continuant à fixer Klaus.

-" oh oui c'est une fierté pour le pays, mais de là à me comparer à un soldat Bonnie!" Caroline éclata de rire, Klaus resta de marbre devant une Bonnie qui semblait le défier.

-" Caroline mon cœur, tu devrais retourner t'allonger, tu es debout depuis ce matin..."

-" Klaus laisses moi profiter de Bonnie..."

-" il n'a pas tord Care, tu dois penser au bébé. Et puis si vous êtes la toute cette semaine, j'aurais l'occasion de repasser."

Caroline capitula et monta dans la chambre pour se coucher, elle avait effectivement ressenti quelques maux de ventre. Bonnie et Klaus se retrouvèrent donc en tête!

-" Bonnie? C'est quoi tous ces sous entendus? " il ne tergiversa pas et alla droit au but!

-" je sais tout Mikaelson!" Lui jeta t elle à la figure. Elle était en colère.

-" tu sais tout quoi? De quoi tu parles?"

-" que tu n'es pas plus garde forestier que je suis bonne sœur! "

Klaus fronça les sourcils et serra les dents puis pris la jeune fille par le bras pour l'amener dehors:

-"Bonnie, qu'est ce que..qu'est ce que tu racontes?" Il déglutit, anticipant la réponse de la brune.

-" tu es un militaire qui revient d'Irak et qui a accepté de mener une enquête pour le FBI pour sauver son cul au sein de l'armée de l'air! Tu es un menteur, un fourbe! Je suis sûre que tu as séduit Caroline uniquement pour t'intégrer!"

-" non, c'est faux! Enfin pour Care! Bonnie qui t'a dit tout ça?." Il réfléchit et comprit vite "... Putain mon frère, je vais le tuer! Je vais lui exploser sa tronche! Bonnie tu dois la fermer. Tout est confidentiel! Mon but est de coincer les Lockwood qui sont dans le collimateur des fédéraux depuis un moment! "

-" oh mais ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle! Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est Caroline! Merde elle est enceinte d'un mec qui se barrera dès lors que que l'enquête sera bouclée! Elle est enceinte Klaus!"

-" je sais et c'était pas prévu, comme ça ne l'était pas non plus que je tombe amoureux d'elle!"

-" oh vraiment pas prévu? Et pourquoi je te croirais, tu es pathétique! J'étais tellement en colère quand elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait un bébé, parce qu'à 21 ans, c'est gâché sa vie, elle a réussi enfin à quitter Lockwood et son influence et elle se retrouve enceinte d'un mec dont elle ne sait rien! Tu vas gâcher sa vie! Et ça je ne le permettrais pas "

-" Bonnie, calmes toi! J'ai l'intention de lui parler de tout ça mais pour l'heure, je dois la ménager parce que ce bébé, je le veux autant qu'elle. Parce que tu me croiras ou pas, ça je m'en fous complètement, mais je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir en la laissant derrière moi! J'essaies de réfléchir en cherchant des solutions mais avec tout le bordel autour je ne me concentres pas! Ce que je te demande c'est de ne rien lui dire et de rester discrète vis à vis des autres habitants de Whitefish!"

-" tu m'en demandes beaucoup Mikaelson!"

-" Bonnie, elle est bien avec moi et ne me dis pas le contraire car tu l'as constaté. Je veux la protéger de tout ça et de ses démons... J'ai peur pour elle à cause de ce qu'elle fait derrière mon dos avec Saltzman alors si je dois aussi gérer ta colère, je n'y arriverais pas!"

-" Saltzman? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore avec lui? Ne me dit pas qu'elle a gardé contact avec cet enfoiré de psychopathe"

A ce moment là, Bonnie ne se doutait absolument pas que sa meilleure amie n'était pas plus clair que Klaus Mikaelson...


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonsoir et voilà le nouveau chapitre..._**

**_Mercis à Justine, Analissa, Iman, my lovely tabernacle, KarolinaforbesForbes, Mariin3, Klaroline68, loloangedechu, Guest 1 et 2_**

**_J'arrive bientôt à la 100eme review, merci j'en suis fière et au vu des nombreuses vues sur chacun de mes chapitres j'aimerais bien que tout le monde me laisse une impression, un encouragement... Allez mes lectrices un petit effort..._**

**_Je compte poster mon prochain chapitre à la 150eme review , je sais je vois grand... Je plaisante bien évidemment ... Ou pas ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 14

-" je m'ennuies Klaus, j'en ai marre de rester couchée toute la journée, il fait beau dehors, j'aurais voulu profiter de la ville pour faire les magasins..." Se plaignait une Caroline qui en avait assez de rester alitée devant un Klaus intransigeant.

-" ouai t'as raison bébé, faire du shopping et puis pourquoi après aller faire une partie de squash!" lui répondit-il " je sais que tu en as ras le bol mais demain tu as ta visite chez le gynécologue alors patience, selon ce qu'elle nous dira, je pourrais ou pas t'amener faire quelques magasins."

-" je ne veux pas retourner là bas Klaus, je te l'ai dit... "

-" pourquoi, tu as peur de quelque chose, je veux dire tu n'es pas une criminelle, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne vis pas dans l'illégalité alors pourquoi aller chez les fédéraux te stresse autant?" Il leva les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua la moue de sa petite amie qui réfléchissait à un argument percutant pour le convaincre.

-" bien sur que si je vis dans l'illégalité, je garde en captivité un loup... Tu te souviens?... Et c'est déjà grave!... Je... je ne vois pas l'utilité d'aller au FBI pour montrer mon vagin alors que n'importe quel hôpital peut me prendre en charge!"

-" bébé, le docteur Fell t'a vu une première fois, c'est mieux qu'elle te fasse la visite de contrôle! Sois docile pour une fois et ne fais pas toutes ces histoires."

Elle souffla, elle était à bout, ne supportait plus Klaus et son zèle. Toute la semaine passée à Missoula, il avait été derrière son dos, à refuser qu'elle fasse le moindre effort, habituée à bouger, c'était insupportable pour elle.

Bonnie était passée la voir tous les jours pour lui tenir compagnie, mais Caroline la trouvait différente. Elle semblait en vouloir à Klaus, elle pensa que comme elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec cette grossesse, elle devait en vouloir au géniteur. Mais tous les deux se lançaient régulièrement des pics comme deux enfants et cela énervait aussi la blonde.

Bonnie lui parlait aussi beaucoup d'écologie et de ce qu'elle pensait des dernières provocations des activistes qu'elle visionnait sur internet. Caroline trouvait parfois son comportement étrange et elle se dit que Kol Mikaelson n'avait pas une si bonne influence sur elle.

La blonde avait eu des nouvelles d'Alaric par SMS, ce qui était plus discret qu'un appel téléphonique à cause de Klaus. Son ami l'avait informée de braconnage dans un autre grand parc naturel à la frontière avec le Canada. Et il trouvait cela louche dans la mesure où ses indics, gardes forestiers du domaine lui avaient parlé des corps des bêtes qui disparaissaient. C'était le même scénario qu'à Whitefish. Caroline et Alaric en avaient conclu que Tyler en été responsable car étonnement il avait encore reçu sur son compte le virement d'une somme importante venant d'une banque russe.

Quand elle regardait sa louve, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ces pauvres animaux massacrés et pelés de leur magnifiques fourrures er parfois elle en pleurait.

Et au fond d'elle il y avait cette rage contre son ex petit ami et ses compères associés à cet odieux trafic. Elle avait réfléchi à son plan de vengeance pour le faire tomber, et avant de le faire tomber, elle comptait bien s'amuser et lui faire vivre l'enfer. Elle avait déjà prévu de trafiquer le réseau de télécommunication de la résidence Lockwood afin de parasiter leurs lignes téléphoniques et internet, et de continuer à déposer régulièrement des colis piégés à faible détonation dans leur terrain.

Mais avant de faire tout cela, elle devrait attendre que sa grossesse soit sans risque, sa vengeance ne passerait jamais avant ce bébé. Et tant que le risque de perdre son enfant existait, elle se doutait que son petit ami ne la lâcherait pas.

Elle avait hâte de rentrer à Whitefish, Klaus lui tapait sur le système et son père lui manquait. Si elle restait une semaine de plus avec lui ainsi, elle finirait par lui arracher la tête. Elle l'aimait mais il était l'exact opposé de Tyler, et elle avait du mal à s'habituer à sa démesure, il en faisait toujours trop.

Dès leurs premiers jours de rencontre, elle avait remarqué son côté protecteur, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela dépasserait l'entendement.

Et puis elle ne voulait pas retourner dans les bureaux des fédéraux, revoir Gilbert, parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il remette son visage et qu'il découvre qui elle était vraiment, elle se doutait qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans le passé, et les flics n'étaient pas dupes. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire arrêter, subir un interrogatoire et tout le bordel, se disait elle.

Klaus de son côté devait gérer les colères et les mauvaises humeurs de la blonde. Elle n'y mettait pas toujours du sien mais le jeune homme ne cédait jamais. Elle n'avait à la base pas un caractère facile, elle était habituée à son indépendance et sa solitude, avoir quelqu'un sur le dos 24 heures sur 24 la rendait hargneuse, mais elle était intelligente et savait que tout ça était pour son bien être et celui du bébé.

Pourtant parfois Klaus perdait patience et préférait la laisser et s'isoler dans le jardin avec la louve plutôt que supporter la furie de sa petite amie. Il l'aimait mais il était fatigué de se battre avec elle pour qu'elle reste couchée, qu'elle se nourrisse sainement, qu'elle retourne voir le docteur Fell. Leurs relations intimes en pâtissaient ce qui frustrait beaucoup le jeune homme. Il avait toujours autant envie d'elle mais la blonde était farouche et lui faisait payer son tempérament excessif.

La journée s'était donc passée comme les précédentes et la soirée fut encore pire.

-" Klaus je n'irai pas demain chez le gynécologue des fédéraux!"

-" Caroline, s'il te plaît arrêtes d'être aussi bornée... Je ne changerai pas d'avis de toute façon!"

-" tu ne peux pas me contrôler Klaus."

-"non ça j'avais remarqué mais tu bougeras quand même ton joli petit cul demain... "

-"sinon quoi?"

-" sinon quoi? Tu te fous de moi Caroline!" Il explosa littéralement " merde c'est quoi ton problème? Une visite d'un quart d'heure c'est quoi dans ta vie? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement que tu n'es pas à l'aise de retourner chez les fédéraux de peur qu'ils te reconnaisse comme étant une de ces fêlées d'extrémistes ecolos!" Son impulsivité l'avait fait lâcher sa bombe trop tôt.

-" quoi? " Caroline sentit le vent tourner en sa défaveur, mais elle préféra nier et feinter l'incompréhension de ses paroles.

-" je te parle de tes relations avec Saltzman, je sais que ce mec est le leader du groupuscule les Chevaliers de la Terre, ça ne te dit rien? " jeta un Klaus excédé.

-" je... non... Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles! Et puis attends ne me dis pas que tu as été fouiner la vie de mon ami Alaric par jalousie? Tu te fous de moi là!" Caroline tenta de le déstabiliser et de retourner la situation, en vain.

-" Caroline, je vois ce que tu essaies de faire! J'ai juste fait des rapprochements! Tu m'as menti avec cette histoire de conférence à Seattle... J'ai lu les échanges de mails entre Lockwood et son russe, qu'ils avaient prévu une rencontre là bas, j'en ai donc déduit que Saltzman avait quelque chose à voir avec la récupération de ces documents. Et j'ai juste eu à taper son nom sur Google pour faire sa connaissance et voir tous ces exploits en ligne!"

Elle resta sans voix, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, dans son cerveau un mix de colère et d'embarras. Elle n'arrivait pas à jauger la réaction de Klaus. Est ce qu'il la dénoncerait elle et Alaric. Non la dénoncer elle alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui, c'était inconcevable mais elle avait peur pour son compère. Son petit ami vit la blonde changer de couleur et continua:

-" je conçois ton engagement pour l'écologie, je ne vais porter de jugement là dessus, mais ... mais j'ai peur pour ta sécurité. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses dangereuses derrière mon dos. Regardes ce qui est arrivé à Matt Donovan!"

-" comment es tu également au courant que Matt faisait partie du groupuscule? Klaus soit tu es perspicace soit tu as enquêté?"

-" un peu des deux... C'est normal que je me renseigne sur l'entourage de la mère de mon enfant... "

-" oh la mère de ton enfant... Ok c'est donc tout ce que je suis pour toi!" Elle était vexée.

-" ne commences pas à douter des sentiments que j'ai pour toi Caroline! On ne parle pas de ça maintenant. On parle de tes activités anarchiques! "

-" promets moi de ne pas nous dénoncer à ton père ou aux fédéraux" demanda t-elle timidement.

-" Caroline, tu me prends pour qui? je pensais que tu aurais un minimum de confiance en moi... Évidemment que je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, ni toi, ni lui... Caroline, réponds moi franchement, est ce que tu aurais un rapport avec ces histoires de colis piégés envoyés aux membres du lobby des chasseurs?"

-" peut être.." elle baissa les yeux ne sachant pas la réaction de son petit ami

-" peut être oui ou peut être non?" Il se doutait de la réponse mais voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

-" ok oui c'est moi, ces putains d'enfoirés ne méritent pas mon indulgence!"

-" oh... Je ne dis pas le contraire... Je crains juste les conséquences si on apprend que c'est toi!"

-" j'ai fait bien pire et cela fait des années alors excuses moi mais je sais me protéger."

-" tu as vraiment fait pire? " il souffla dépassé par une telle condescendance de la part de la blonde " j'hallucine, ma femme est une terroriste! J'ai gagné le gros lot, alléluia merci seigneur! Putain de merde!"

" Klaus, personne n'est au courant à Whitefish, si mon père apprend que je fais partie du groupuscule, il va être en pétard... Je ne veux pas le décevoir... Et tu comprendras pourquoi je ne veux pas retourner voir le docteur Fell! L'ami de ton père Gilbert, ma tête lui dit quelque chose et je... "

-" et tu quoi? Est ce que tu as déjà eu affaire à lui? Toi ou Saltzman?"

-" peut être, je ne sais plus, mais je me suis déjà retrouvée chez les flics de Missoula... Ces gars là n'oublient jamais..."

-" ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... Je ferais jouer mes relations avec mon père, ah non c'est vrai que tu ne veux plus que j'use de ces privilèges... " répondit il ironisant

-" très drôle! " elle était ennuyée, Klaus la sentait mal à l'aise ce qui eu don de le calmer. Il se rapprocha d'elle et entoura ses épaules de ses bras musclés.

-" Ok... Viens là bébé, nous ne verrons pas Gilbert demain, juste le docteur Fell. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. Ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de déconner... Et de me cacher des choses aussi grave..." Il l'embrassa et elle se laissa faire " n'empêches, tu m'impressionne... Tu es démoniaque ma petite poseuse de bombes!" Plaisantait-il

-" toi aussi tu m´impressionnes... Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi... aussi perspicace...tu ne peux pas être de la même famille que Kol, c'est impossible " elle détendit l'atmosphère par l'humour, au final elle se sentait soulagée de la réaction de Klaus.

-" m'en parle pas... Il peut être malin, il est juste fainéant. On a tous nos défauts dans la famille... ma mère est une artiste excentrique... Mon père..."

-"ton père bosse à la sécurité du territoire, ça pue ça!" Le coupa t-elle.

-" ouai..." Il se mit à rire " c'est surtout un homme autoritaire... Elijah est ennuyeux à mourir, Becca est bornée comme toi, Kol est un gros bébé...et moi..." Il descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Caroline " je suis un insatiable sexuel qui a eu une grosse frustration ces derniers jours ..."

Caroline sentit l'envie de son compagnon dans son regard, elle l'avait repoussé ces derniers jours tant elle était énervée contre lui. Les tensions derrière, elle prit l'initiative de la suite.

-" peut être que je devrais me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissé en plan alors." Elle le fixa le regard et le sourire coquin. Elle s'attaqua aux boutons du jean de Klaus, doucement elle se baissa et se mit à genoux devant son homme. Lui par anticipation mit ses mains dans les cheveux de sa belle.

-" mon cœur, tu as raison et je suis très en colère après toi!" Plaisanta t-il avant de pousser un gémissement appréciatif.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses là, elle l'avait fait une fois à Klaus prise dans une tornade d'excitation lorsque lui même lui avait donné du plaisir. Et avec Tyler, c'était souvent par soumission car le sexe entre eux était plus une histoire de dominance. Entre elle et le père de son futur bébé, c'était différent, elle était très épanouie avec lui car il y avait ce respect mutuel et cet échange de plaisir. Parfois il y avait des relations dominant dominé avec Klaus mais c'était par jeu et non pour rabaisser l'autre.

Le sexe de Klaus était dur comme du roc mais sa peau était si douce, Caroline se délectait, ses coups de langues et ses lèvres travailleuses rendait le jeune homme à sa merci, il gémissait des " oh bébé..." à chaque fois qu'il sentait sa gorge étroite et chaude. Elle caressait ses cuisses en même temps qu'elle administrait ses douceurs. Klaus à la limite de l'explosion, tenta de la dégager mais elle renforça sa prise et accéléra ses mouvements sur lui en gémissant et son petit ami lâcha tout en hurlant son prénom, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de redescendre sur terre.

Il se mit à genoux en face d'elle, et l'embrassa d'une telle ferveur...

-" hmm bébé tu as d'autres choses à me cacher que je puisse encore être en colère contre toi..."

-" non mais je peux recommencer si tu en as envie" répondit elle entre deux baisers.

-" non j'ai envie de t'entendre crier maintenant."

Il jeta de nouveau ses lèvres affamées sur la bouche de la blonde, ses mains baladeuses sur sa poitrine, puis il se releva l'emportant avec elle et l'installa sur le canapé assise face à lui qui se mit à genoux par terre, elle portait une robe et il remonta le tissu en caressant ses cuisses, pour avoir libre accès à son entre jambe, il joua avec la ficelle de son string. Il déposa de légers baisers humides sur son sexe déjà prêt à l'accueillir. Puis avec ses doigts la caressa, imprégnant ceux ci de son miel. Il lécha ses doigts avant de s'en prendre à son clit, elle posa ses pieds sur les épaules de Klaus et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du sofa. Sa langue était si experte. Elle sentit cette caresse langoureuse et apprécia en gémissant. Il s'activait en dessinant des cercles avec le bout de sa langue puis suça le trésor de Caroline.

Elle était au septième ciel et ne mit pas longtemps à jouir dans la bouche de son petit ami, celui ci continua malgré les hurlements de plaisir de sa belle. Elle attrapa sa chevelure et tira dessus pour redresser Klaus à sa hauteur,il se faufila entre ses jambes pour attraper ses lèvres demandeuses de baisers, elle goûtait à sa propre saveur.

Il la retourna, lui enlevant sa robe rapidement et elle se retrouva les mains sur le dossier du canapé à genoux et il se positionna derrière elle et la pénétra. Il s'agrippa également au dossier du sofa et embrassa l'épaule de la blonde. Ses coups de reins puissants transportaient Caroline et sentait la raideur de Klaus jusqu'au fond de son ventre, c'était si érotique, chacun eut un orgasme puissant, toute la tension depuis ces derniers jours avaient eu raison d'eux et leur explosion simultanée était à la hauteur de leurs frustrations.

Klaus s'effondra sur le dos de sa petite amie et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-" tu me tueras Klaus! C'était si... si ... "

-" . bébé, tu peux le dire... Tu sais que jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel plaisir avec une autre..."

-" hmm pourtant il semble que tu aies eu ton lot d'expériences..."

-" j'ai tout oublié bébé! Tu m'as fait oublié toutes les autres..."

Il se dégagea d'elle et se leva:

-" j'ai super faim... Ça te dit que je prépare le dîner et puis qu'on s'installe dehors pour manger... Demain après la visite chez le docteur Fell, on rentre à Whitefish alors je voudrais qu'on se fasse un dernier tête à tête..."

-" Klaus je crois qu'on vient de se faire un tête a tête..."

-" bébé je parlais d'un repas en tête a tête...j'aime nos têtes à têtes" il l'embrassa avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, nu comme un verre sous les yeux appréciatifs de Caroline, il était si bien proportionné et musclé.

-" Klaus, tu me promets que demain on ne verra pas Gilbert?"

-" promis... Et toi tu me promets d'être coopérative avec le gynécologue?"

-" oui d'accord mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser seule avec elle."

-" te voir les jambes écartées devant une fille, je trouve ça bizarre mais je trouve sa bibliothèque très intéressante" plaisanta t-il.

-"huh! Tant que ce ne sont pas ses faux seins qui t'intéressent..." Elle roula des yeux

-" j'avais même pas remarqué avant que tu m'en parles, forcément je vais focaliser dessus maintenant!"

-"essayes et je t'émascule! Klaus?"

-" hmm?"

-" tu comptes préparer le repas à poil?" Elle l'admirait de haut en bas, en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres d'envie.

-" pourquoi ça te gêne?" Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

-" non pas du tout, c'est juste que c'est ... original" elle éclata de rire et se rhabilla car contrairement à lui, elle était pudique.

-" c'est sexy plutôt, n'est ce pas? "

-" huh, prétentieux! Tu es très sexy oui" elle se rapprocha et lui caressa les fesses avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. " je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tout ça, je n'aimes pas les mensonges, je dois avoir confiance en toi car quand on est en couple on doit tout se dire. Et j'espère que tu me soutiens dans mon engagement."

-" évidemment bébé que je te soutiens et je te promets que Lockwood paiera pour toutes ces conneries."

Klaus était mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas les mensonges et lui depuis le début lui cachait la vérité, son engagement dans l'armée de l'air et le but de son arrivée à Whitefish, il avait promis à Bonnie de lui dire mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir sa petite amie.

Caroline de son côté n'était pas fière non plus, non elle n'aimait pas les mensonges et pourtant elle n'avait pas donné l'identité de son agresseur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était Tyler, cela mettrait en péril la vie de ce dernier, Klaus serait fou de rage et ne perdrait pas de temps à la venger. Et puis il y avait aussi ses projets de sabotage, il était hors de question qu'elle lui parle de cela, il l'aurait empêchée d'agir. Mais elle était si têtue et si rancunière, si en colère contre son ex fiancé, que rien ni personne la dévierait de son plan prémédité.

* * *

Ils dînèrent sur la table de jardin comme prévu, chacun leurs pensées secrètes. Klaus s'était rhabillé d'un simple caleçon. Il faisait bon dehors. Nalah avait englouti ses kilos de viande crue et profitait du terrain.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe pour profiter du clair de lune, Caroline assise et Klaus couché avec sa tête sur les cuisses de sa petite amie.

-" Klaus, quand je regarde Nalah qui grandit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'un jour je devrais la remettre en liberté, et avec ses braconniers, j'ai si peur qu'il lui arrive un malheur, je voudrais tellement que la chasse soit interdite par la loi."

-" ce ne sera jamais interdit mon cœur, mais le braconnage l'est et les loups sont une espèce protégée aux États Unis. Cela fait donc de ces bâtards des hors la loi. "

-"oui mais ils s'en sortent toujours, c'est injuste"

-"c'est pour ça qu'avec tes deux acolytes, vous avez voulu faire justice vous même? parles moi de Donovan mon cœur."

-" Matt était si engagé, depuis notre enfance nous nous entendions bien, c'était mon meilleur ami, quand ses parents ont déménagé de Whitefish, lui ne voulait pas partir et papa l'a pris sous son aile et lui a appris le métier de garde forestier, ses parents s'entendaient bien avec mon père, alors ils avait facilement accepté que leur fils reste avec nous. "

-" oh mais toi et lui, vous vous aimiez ? Je veux dire l'amitié entre un garçon et une fille c'est toujours complexe."

-" non c'était une relation frère sœur entre nous et puis j'étais amoureuse de Tyler, Matt n'aimait pas Ty, et il me faisait la morale car il ne comprenait pas l'amour que j'avais pour lui mais j'étais folle de ce mec et je n'écoutais rien. Et puis au fil du temps quand les violences ont commencé, Matt défiait souvent Tyler puis ensuite quand on s'est rendu compte de ce trafic et que Les Lockwood étaient responsables, tout est allé crescendo. La nuit où Matt est mort, je me souviens avoir essayé de le joindre toute la soirée après qu'il m'ait envoyée un SMS pour me dire qu'il avait découvert quelque chose en suivant les deux gardes du corps du Maire."

-" il avait découvert où ces gars amenaient les cadavres des animaux pour récupérer leur fourrure je suppose, et il s'est fait prendre. Je suis désolé pour la perte de ton ami. Ils paieront tous pour leurs actes et l'assassinat du jeune Donovan."

-" ils ne paieront pas pour le meurtre de Matt, l'enquête a été bouclé et le shérif a conclu à un suicide, le médecin légiste corrompu par le Maire a fait un faux rapport, précisant que la balle reçue dans la tête, ne pouvait être que du fait du suicidé par rapport à l'analyse balistique et l'angle de l'impact... Tous devraient finir en prison mais ça n'arrivera pas, du moins pas pour ce crime."

-"et moi je suis persuadé que si " évidemment que Klaus en était persuadé, le FBI menait l'enquête et le témoignage de la blonde était une nouvelle pièce importante. Malheureusement il n'était pas sur que sa petite amie accepte de témoigner en cas de procès, surtout avec ses activités extrémistes. " bébé, tu sais si un jour il y avait un procès, ton témoignage ferait lourdement pencher la balance."

-" ne sois pas idiot, je ne pourrais jamais témoigner contre les Lockwood, il y aurait des répercussions, la mère de Tyler a trop d'influence sur les ministères, sans compter la police locale, de toute façon, jamais l'enquête sera rouverte."

Elle caressa les cheveux de son petit ami, le regard plein de regrets et de tristesse, repenser à Matt était difficile pour elle, elle n'avait vraiment fait le deuil de son meilleur ami car sa mort restait un crime impuni.

Klaus sentit le malaise de Caroline et se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras, il n'aimait pas la voir triste, sa vie n'était qu'une accumulation de tragédie, avec le décès de sa mère, de son ami et ses années de sévices au côté de Tyler, il avait de sincères sentiments pour elle. Et elle portait un bébé, son bébé, il ne pourrait jamais la quitter, il en était sur à présent, peu importe ce qui se passerait après, elle faisait partie de sa vie.

Ils rentrèrent se coucher assez tard. Dans le lit, à côté de son endormie, Klaus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il se prenait la tête, quant à la meilleure façon d'avouer à Caroline son vrai métier et la vraie raison de son embauche en tant que garde forestier à Whitefish, tout n'était que mensonge, elle avait de son côté ouvert une porte en confessant ses activités terroristes, même s'il lui avait forcée la main quant aux révélations dont il était déjà au courant. Mais lui était incapable de faire de même, elle n'aimait pas les mensonges dans un couple, lui avait elle dit, que la confiance était importante, et puis il y avait la menace Bonnie qui savait tout à cause de cet abruti de Kol, en rentrant à Whitefish, son frère prendrait une sacrée dérouillée, comment avait il pu être aussi irresponsable. Klaus devrait dire la vérité avant que Bonnie en parle à sa meilleure amie, le soldat était en plein dilemme et plus il retarderait ses confessions et plus le risque de perdre Caroline serait élevé.

Il s'endormit difficilement et lorsque le réveil sonna, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

* * *

Caroline ce matin était stressée, d'une parce que retourner chez les fédéraux ne l'enchantait guère et elle était inquiète pour le bébé, est ce que ses efforts, enfin les efforts de Klaus pour qu'elle reste prudente, porteraient leurs fruits?

Ils avaient rendez vous ce matin et une fois tous les deux prêts, ils se rendirent au siège du FBI de Missoula pour voir le gynécologue.

-" Mademoiselle Forbes, vous avez bonne mine contrairement au futur papa, qui me semble aurait besoin d'une petite cure vitaminée!" Plaisanta t elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que le jeune homme baillait toutes les deux minutes.

-" excusez moi docteur, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit..." Expliqua Klaus devant une Caroline gênée d'être chez les fédéraux.

-" de toute façon la consultation ne sera pas longue, vous avez bien suivi mes conseils cette semaine? Nous allons vérifier la bonne place de l'embryon."

-" oui, le gars là, cet énergumène, m'a fait vivre l'enfer pour que je reste au lit alors j'espère que ce n'était pas pour rien!"

Klaus leva les sourcils et soupira devant les propos de sa petite amie, il se posa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau du médecin et se plongea dans un magazine sur la ménopause, il est clair que le jeune ne voulait pas regarder sa belle se faire tripatouiller le vagin. Il se dit pourtant intérieurement que c'était mieux que ce soit une femme car il préférait ne pas imaginer sa réaction si le gynécologue était un homme.

-" c'est très bien mademoiselle Forbes, l'embryon est remonté et maintenant il faudra attendre encore quelques semaines pour être sur de la viabilité du fœtus mais si vous ne faites pas de folie, tout devrait aller bien, les risques de fausses couches sont bas. Par contre interdiction de faire du sport intense, et on évite le tabac, l'alcool, le gros stress et on garde une bonne hygiène de vie. Vous devrez faire tous les mois une prise de sang pour vérifier le taux de sucre. Je sais qu'on a tendance enceinte à multiplier par dix sa consommation de sucrerie, j'ai accouché il y a six semaines et pendant neuf mois je sais que nos envies sont disproportionnées."

-" oh vous êtes une jeune maman, félicitations... "

-"merci, vous verrez c'est un bonheur indescriptible de donner la vie. Monsieur Mikaelson tout va bien, votre prudence a était gagnante."

Lorsque Caroline et le docteur Fell se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et s'aperçurent de sa lecture, elle se mirent à rire silencieusement.

-" merci Docteur... " il reposa le magazine sur le bureau " huh... Je vais prendre soin d'elle."

Ils quittèrent la médecin assez rapidement, Caroline ne serait complètement soulagée uniquement de retour à la maison. Ils n'avaient pas croisé Gilbert, pourtant Klaus aurait voulu s'entretenir avec lui mais c'était inconcevable avec sa petite amie, il l'appellerait plus tard quand ils seraient rentrés à Whitefish et qu'il aurait un moment seul.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison de Missoula, Caroline engagea la conversation:

-" je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait des seins gros comme des pastèque la Gyneco, elle doit allaiter son bébé."

-" huh intéressant ça, j'ai hâte de pouvoir profiter de tout ça!" Répondit Klaus le sourire prédateur.

-" Ben tiens, je croyais que tu aimais mes petits seins! Tous les hommes sont pareils!"

-" c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas contre un petit bonus mon cœur, en tout cas je suis fière de toi, tu as fait attention et bébé Mikaelson va pouvoir bien grossir maintenant" il mit la main sur le ventre de sa petite amie, elle sourit de ce geste.

-" je crois que je dois te remercier toi, malgré le calvaire que tu m'as fait endurer, si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés pour prendre soin de moi j'aurais peut être perdu ' bébé Mikaelson', n'empêches j'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi excessif pendant toute ma grossesse car tu risques de finir à la morgue ou au mieux avec un bras en moins."

-" je prends le risque... Bébé ça ne t'embêtes pas si on rentre à Whitefish dans l'apres midi? je suis mort, faut que je finisses ma nuit!"

-" pas de problème, tu as mal dormi?"

- " huh... J'étais pas trop rassuré de cette visite chez le docteur c'est tout alors je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil tout de suite."

-" je comprends mais tu sais si on avait perdu ce bébé, qui est plutôt un imprévu, un gros imprévu même, on aurait eu toute la vie pour en faire un autre. On est jeune tous les deux. Enfin si on restait toute la vie ensemble, on n'est jamais sur de rien."

-" ne parles pas comme ça mon cœur, je n'aimes pas. Je suis fou de toi et je ne m'imagine avec aucune autre, ce n'est pas pareil pour toi?" Demanda t il inquiet.

-" bien sur que si mais qui me dit qu'en fait tu n'es pas un serial killer ou que tu n'es pas celui que je crois être, Parce que je t'avoues que parfois tu as des comportements de psychopathe" elle éclata de rire devant la mine défaite de Klaus. " je plaisante bébé!"

Klaus n'apprécia pas, mais pas du tout la blague de sa petite amie qui malgré l'avoir rassuré de la plaisanterie ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter sur le gros problème qu'il y avait actuellement entre eux deux, s'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyaient être... Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas et il se dit qu'il aurait encore du mal à trouver le sommeil en rentrant.

* * *

Klaus, après le déjeuner était monté dans la chambre pour tenter de dormir avant de prendre la route pour Whitefish, Caroline après avoir administré à sa louve des tranquillisants, en divisant par deux la dose, se posa dans le jardin pour appeler Saltzman.

-" hey poupée tu crois qu'on peut se voir tant que tu es là? Tu sais que le téléphone j'aime pas trop avec ses conneries d'écoutes par satellite!"

-" ok si tu peux venir me chercher tout de suite au début de la rue Kennedy, mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, mon mec fait une sieste, je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'on s'est vu"

-"ok j'arrive!"

Saltzman arriva un quart d'heure plus tard où Caroline l'attendait, elle espérait que Klaus ne se réveille pas trop tôt, elle improviserait au cas où elle subirait un interrogatoire à son retour. Ils arrivèrent et se posèrent chez Alaric.

-" quel putain d'enfoiré ce Lockwood, il t'a pas loupé. Tu crois qu'il sait que c'est toi qui a balancé des explosifs chez lui? Et il a voulu se venger?"

-"non c'est par jalousie, il n'apprécie pas que je refasse ma vie avec le mec qui l'a défoncé deux fois en plus!"

-" quel connard! Et je suppose que ton mec n'est pas au courant!"

-"non il va le tuer s'il apprend que c'est lui qui m'a agressée. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir! Est ce que tu as eu le temps de mettre sur une clé USB les nouveaux éléments que tu as récupéré?"

-"oui t'inquiètes"

-" Alaric faut que je te dise mon copain Klaus, il est au courant pour le groupe et nous deux, et pour le meurtre de Matt, il ne veut plus que je déconnes alors il va falloir qu'on soit plus discret, alors ne m'appelles plus, c'est moi qui te contacterait dorénavant."

-" ah merde mais tu as confiance en lui? Il ne va pas nous dénoncer?"

-"oui j'ai confiance en lui et ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais il faut qu'on soit prudent... J'ai autre chose à te dire... Je... J'attends un bébé.."

-" wahha sérieux poupée? Et bien félicitations... Mais vous avez fait vite..."

-"c'était pas prévu mais on a décidé de le garder...enfin bref, il faut que je fasse attention et je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer au petit chimiste pendant ma grossesse, tu devras donc t'occuper des bombes et me les fournir à Whitefish!"

-" ouai mais avec ton mec à côté ça va être compliqué!"

-"on trouvera toujours des moyens pour se voir."

* * *

Klaus avait un peu dormi et se leva deux heures après. Il descendit et chercha sa petite amie dans la maison et dehors, il s'inquiéta qu'elle soit nulle part. Il était au taquet, mais où était elle?

Il se décida d l'appeler sur son portable quand il la vit rentrer:

-" Caroline mais tu étais où? Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir quand je me suis réveillé!" Il n'était pas content.

-" j'avais besoin de prendre l'air alors j'ai fait un peu de shopping..." Dit elle rapidement pour qu'il n'ait aucun doute.

-" du shopping? Mais tu n'as rien acheté?"

-" huh non j'ai rien trouvé!"

Klaus la regarda suspicieux:

-" Caroline tu étais où?" Sa voix était ferme et tendue.

-" je te l'ai dit je suis sortie prendre l'air! Quoi il faut que je te demande la permission?" Elle commença aussi à s'énerver.

-" tu aurais pu m'attendre, on aurait fait une ballade ensemble!"

-" ah parce que maintenant tu as l'intention de me suivre partout? Ne me fais pas ce coup là Klaus! Je ne suis pas une enfant. Tu étais fatigué mon amour, tu ne vas m'en vouloir parce que je suis sortie sans toi? "

Pour la première elle l'appelait son amour ce qui apaisa le jeune homme, il la prit par la taille et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa belle pour y trouver le réconfort.

-" non excuses moi mais je ne t'ai pas vu quand je suis descendu de la chambre et j'ai flippé... La prochaine fois laisses moi un petit mot ou préviens moi! "

-" tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te laisser un mot, suis désolée je ne suis pas encore habituée à penser pour deux." La foudre de son petit ami passée, elle l'enlaça pour l'embrasser amoureusement." Tu te sens reposé et apte pour conduire?"

-" oui mon cœur, je vais charger la voiture, je veux bien que tu me prépare un café pendant ce temps"

Il captura une dernière fois ses lèvres, rassuré et s'activa.

* * *

Le retour sur Whitefish fut rapide, Bill Forbes au courant du retour de sa fille au bercail, proposa au couple de venir dîner. Ils se rendirent donc après avoir déposé le louveteau endormi et leurs bagages au chalet.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, Caroline et Klaus avaient convenus de ne pas parler de la grossesse avant la fin du premier trimestre. Elle en était à sept semaines et physiquement rien ne se voyait.

-" ma chérie, comment te sens tu? Les hématomes de tes cuisses s'estompent? En tout cas tu as meilleure mine, ta lèvre semble guérie et on ne voit presque plus ton bleu au menton."

-" c'est le maquillage papa, mais je n'ai plus mal, ne t'inquiètes pas, Klaus s'est bien occupé de moi. Et ici comment s'est passé la semaine? Tu as bien surveillé Kol au bar?"

-" oui il s'est débrouillé comme un chef, c'est devenu la star de la bourgade. Il a inventé des cocktails et il a fait fureur. Décidément les Mikaelsons vous êtes vraiment formidables."

Caroline roula des yeux, son père était très enthousiaste et expressif de sa joie de la voir avec Klaus.

Klaus de son côté en entendant le prénom de son frère, se rappela qu'il devait lui faire la peau.

-" et au parc, il y encore eu des problème?"

-" non rien à signaler, depuis que les Lockwood et les chasseurs ont reçu des menaces, il semble que leurs ardeurs se soient calmées mais pour combien de temps?"

-"oh nous avons donc des alliés anonymes c'est plutôt bien" dit Klaus en regardant Caroline qui le biaisait, assez mal à l'aise.

-" oui c'est clair, mais le chef des gardes forestiers du domaine de Glacier à la frontière canadienne m'a contacté et il semble qu'il y ait eu des actes de braconnage là bas."

Caroline eut la confirmation de ce que son ami Alaric lui avait signalé et elle savait que c'était Tyler mais elle ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment car Klaus lui demanderait comment elle savait et elle aurait dû parler de ses appels et de son entrevue avec Saltzman quand ils étaient à Missoula.

Elle attendrait d'ailleurs avant d'en parler et de montrer les nouvelles preuves à son petit ami.

Il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'elle ait vu son compère derrière son dos et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se rencontrent encore.

Elle n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses mais avec ce bébé en danger elle voulait éviter encore de se disputer avec lui à propos des Chevaliers de la Terre.

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent au chalet, Nalah les attendait et Klaus se chargea de la promener. La louve avait retrouvé ses repères et elle était joyeuse de courir dans son milieu naturel.

Caroline était fatiguée, mais avant d'aller se coucher, elle alla voir Kol pour le remercier d'avoir tenu son bar.

-" hey Kol! Désolée nous n'avons pas eu le temps de passer en arrivant, nous avons dîné chez mon père. Je suis contente que mon bar n'ait pas cramé... Merci d'avoir géré comme un chef."

-" salut belle sœur! Je me suis éclaté tiens! Et j'ai trouvé ma vocation! mais c'est con je crois les parents ne seraient pas contents que je deviennes barman... Alors comment vas tu?" Il regardait son ventre insistance et Caroline se douta qu'il était au courant.

-" bien mieux oui... Tu es au courant c'est ça? Est ce que Klaus t'en a parlé?"

-" non c'est ma Bonnie qui a lâché le morceau sans faire exprès quand je l'ai prévenu de ton agression, elle s'est inquiétée pour le bébé... Félicitations, je vais être tonton, c'est cool mais je pensais pas que Klaus serait le premier de la fratrie à être papa, comme quoi!"

-" oui étonnant. Bonnie s'est inquiétée pour le bébé? Étonnant aussi car elle n'était pas très enchantée d'apprendre la nouvelle."

-" elle s'est juste mal exprimée, elle a des idées très arrêtées sur sa vie et si on reste ensemble je pense que je ne serais pas papa avant la quarantaine... C'est pas si mal..." Plaisanta t il.

-" pas faux! Je vais rentrer, je suis épuisée, je pense que Klaus va passer te voir dès qu'il sera rentré de la promenade de Nalah. Merci encore en tout cas. "

Caroline rentra et se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, elle se coucha dans la foulée lorsque Klaus rentra. Il la rejoignit avant de partir régler ses comptes avec son frère.

-" je vais chez moi voir Kol, si tu as un souci tu m'appelles et j'arrive." Lui dit il en capturant les lèvres de sa belle.

-" que veux tu qu'il m'arrive? Je vais dormir... Ne rentres pas tard, tu reprends le travail demain et tu es fatigué."

-"oui maman! Bonne nuit mon cœur... " il l'embrassa amoureusement encore une fois avant de la laisser.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson en sortant de chez sa petite amie, changea d'expression. La colère avait remplacé la douceur. Il entra chez lui et Kol l'accueillit comme le retour du messie.

-" hey fragin Welcome Home! Tu m'as manqué!" Fit le cadet tout joyeux.

Klaus tapa du poing sur le mur et se déchargea sur son frère

-" Kol Mikaelson je vais te tuer!"

-" quoi? Qu'est ce que ...ok j'ai vidé ta réserve de bouteilles de whisky mais promis j'irai faire les courses demain...aaaiiiiie !" Klaus attrapa l'oreille de son frère et lui tira si fort que Kol sentit le sol de dérober sous ses pieds.

-" pourquoi tu as tout dit à ta copine, putain de merde Kol, tu as tout balancé alors que je te faisais confiance. Tout était confidentiel. Tu as complètement merdé et tu vas me le payer cher!"

-" j'ai paniqué suis désolé, quand j'ai appelé Bonnie pour la tenir au courant de l'agression de Caroline, elle m'a parlé du bébé et du coup j'ai pensé à ton boulot, et j'ai gaffé... mais ma Bonnie est intelligente, elle ne dira rien à Care...aaaiiiiieeee!"

-" tu te fous de moi, ta nana m'a menacé de tout balancer à Caroline si je ne lui disais pas la vérité."

-" Mais frangin, tu vas avoir un bébé avec elle, tu crois pas que tu devrais lui expliquer ce que tu fais ici? Tu vas faire quoi quand tu devras reprendre ta vie de soldat, tu vas lui dire ' hey chérie je vais chercher des cigarettes' et tu vas prendre un avion direction Kaboul ou je sais pas où et la laisser derrière? Aaaiiieee"

-" ce n'était pas prévu, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'aurais agi autrement.!"

-" Ben voyons tu serais tombé amoureux de la même façon, c'est la vie Klaus, lâches mon oreille sérieux tu me fais mal."

-" Kol tu as foutu en l'air une enquête fédérale! Je devais rester incognito ici et si Bonnie balance tout je vais me retrouver dans la merde, tout ça à cause de toi et de tes conneries... Et si je foire je risque ma radiation d'Air Force!" Klaus avait la rage.

-" pourquoi tu foirerais? Et puis si t'es radié tu pourras t'occuper de Klaus Junior... Aiiieee " L'aîné prit le bras de son petit frère et lui retourna le poignet " Klaus merde tu me fais mal!"

-" non parce que je devrais faire de la prison à cause de ce qui s'est passé en Irak, j'ai un marché avec les fédéraux! J'en ai marre de tes conneries, je vais appeler papa pour qu'il t'envoie en pensionnat en Angleterre durant une décennie!"

-" pitié non! Je sais que t'es en pétard mais qu'est ce qui te fait le plus flipper, perdre ton boulot ou perdre Caroline, parce que plus tu attendras pour lui dire la vérité et plus elle le prendra mal! Aiiiiee "

Klaus fixa les dents serrées son frère, il n'avait pas tord:

-" tu vas rentrer en Californie, je ne t'héberges plus, où je vais finir par te tuer!"

-" non je ne veux pas me séparer de Bonnie, m'en fous j'irai m'installer chez sa grand mère en ville. Mais tu expliqueras ça à ta femme et Bonnie sera en pétard et elle dira tout à sa copine..." Klaus lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son frère et sortit furax de chez lui en claquant violemment la porte.

Arrivé chez Caroline, il se précipita sur la bouteille de whisky et but au goulot. Il devait se calmer avant de rejoindre sa petite amie.

Il avait enfin pris conscience que la situation devenait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer.


	16. Chapter 0

_**Bonjour,**_

_**je tiens à remercier mes fidèles lectrices qui me laissent un message de leur passage, un merci, un commentaire, une question... **_

_**Justine, Analissa, Vero, Mariin3, Jolieyxbl, Iman, Klaroline68, KarolinaForbes, et dernièrement elo69 et les quelques guest **_

_**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau post, juste un petit message de l'auteur un peu blasée du nombre d'encouragements et de remerciements qu'elle reçoit pour le travail qu'elle fournit. Avoir plus de 400 visiteurs qui relisent plusieurs fois par chapitre pour à peine 10 reviews a chaque fois n'est pas motivant.**_

_**Je ne suis pas déçue de recevoir peu de reviews mais déçue d'être lue plusieurs fois par de nombreuses personnes sans reconnaissance.**_

_**J'ai écrit déjà les deux chapitres suivants mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir les poster et de continuer cette fic en français. J'ai donc le projet de traduire les chapitres postés et donc de poursuivre en anglais.**_

_**À bon entendeur!**_

_**Lillubye.**_


	17. Chapitre 15

**_Je suis étonnée de certains messages, je crois que ma revendication n'a pas été bien comprise._**

**_Je rassure celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de répondre que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'arrêter cette fiction mais de la poursuivre en anglais car les lecteurs anglophones semblent plus reconnaissants du travail que les auteurs fournissent._**

**_Bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre la dessus, je comprends que certaines en soient déçues et ce n'est pas juste pour celles qui me suivent et me remercient à chaque nouveau chapitre. Mais dorénavant je posterai en fonction des retours que j'aurai._**

**_L'inspiration je l'ai toujours et j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance._**

**_Justine: tu es juste FORMIDABLE! Tu as exactement compris mon raisonnement, et c'est vrai que garder de la cohérence dans une histoire demande bcp de messages sont toujours frais et tu me fais toujours bcp rire avec tes questions. Je suis fière d'avoir une lectrice si assidue. Merci_**

**_Naura: merci pour ton message et je ne conçois pas que les lecteurs manquent de temps pour laisser un message alors qu'ils en prennent pour lire mes chapitres qui sont parfois des pavés. Une ligne de remerciement peut suffire à me faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas sans intérêt. _**

**_Iman: je sais que tu adore cette fic et je te retrouve assez souvent pour le savoir :) même si parfois tu ne comprends pas tout lol!_**

**_Klaroline68 et Elo69: je n'abandonne pas du tout ma fiction. En général je vais au bout de les projets:)_**

**_Merci les filles_**

**_Mimie:de la frustration parfois est ce que je ressens c'est pour ça que remettre les choses en place sont nécessaires. Mais merci pour message, le temps je n'en ai pas toujours pourtant je prends bcp de plaisir à écrire. ET j espéré que tu feras partie de mes prochaines revieweuses._**

**_Lucinda: bon je t excuses si tu as des problèmes techniques et j'apprécies que tu sois fan de les deux fics. Alors stp change d'appareil pour me lire et laisses moi une trace de ton passage à chaque fois._**

* * *

chapitre 15

Quinze jours étaient passés et Klaus n'avait toujours rien avoué à Caroline qui entamait sa dixième semaine de grossesse.

Et la blonde était malade comme un chien, les nausées étaient régulières et Kol avait proposé de l'aider à tenir le bar.

Les deux frères Mikaelson n'étaient pas en bons termes et l'aîné avait prétexté qu'il reprochait à Kol le désordre de sa maison et son immaturité, Kol avait fait profil bas et n'avait pas contredit Klaus, il y avait assez de tensions entre eux.

Klaus s'était installé chez sa petite amie et il supportait mal les aléas de la grossesse de Caroline, à cause de ses nausées, elle avait une baisse de libido et était lunatique, mais le jeune homme faisait avec et la soutenait malgré tout. Le docteur Muray leur avait dit que les petits maux de grossesse durait les trois premiers mois mais que la suite serait plus agréable.

Caroline avait dû mettre de côté ses envies de vengeance sur les Lockwood et les membres du lobby car son état ne lui permettait pas d'agir à son gré. Mais elle restait dans sa ligne de conduite et elle avait promis à son ami Saltzman de le recontacter dès lors qu'elle irait mieux.

Ce jour là, elle était en compagnie de Kol au bar. Kol était dans son élément, et il était encore plus joyeux ce vendredi car Bonnie devait rentrer dans quelques heures à Whitefish pour une semaine de vacances.

La blonde et son assistant attendaient le camion de livraison qui devait réapprovisionner le bar.

-" alors belle sœur, tu as réfléchi entre deux vomis à des prénoms pour mon petit neveu?"

-" Kol, qui te dit que ce sera un garçon? Et non je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi à tout ça, enfin avec ton frère nous n'en avons pas discuté. "

-" Ben je préférerais un petit mec car je pourrais lui apprendre plein de trucs de mec!"

-" c'est ça qui me fait peur! " ils furent interrompus par le Klaxon du camion de livraison.

-" j'y vais ma belle, mon frère va me casser les dents si je te laisse porter des caisses de bouteilles..."

-"merci Kol, j'apprécies cette attention." Répondit elle en rigolant. Elle sortit saluer le livreur et signer le bon de commande puis retourna derrière son comptoir alors que Kol s'occupait de décharger la cargaison.

Le téléphone du jeune Mikaelson sonna et Caroline l'avertit, celui ci lui demanda de répondre pensant que sa petite amie Bonnie essayait de le joindre comme c'était prévu.

-" allo?" Fit Caroline en décrochant avant de se faire littéralement pourrir par l'interlocutrice au bout de la ligne.

-" non mais vous êtes qui vous? Encore une greluche à mon frère? J'y crois pas après avoir mis le bordel chez moi, maintenant elles répondent à sa place"

-" hey ça va pas de m'agresser! Kol travaille avec moi et il est occupé, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de répondre! "

-" oh j'ai bien entendu dans la même phrase Kol et travail? Bon ok vous pourrez lui dire de me rappeler ... Je suis sa sœur!"

-" oh Rebecca c'est ça?"

-" ouai c'est moi, huh... Je suppose que vous faites plus que travailler ensemble avec mon frère s'il vous a parlé de moi?"

-" oh non moi je suis Caroline, la copine de Klaus!"

-" la copine de Klaus? Je ne comprends pas ... Klaus est avec Kol? Mais je croyais qu'il était revenu aux États Unis que pour quelques jours? "

-" pardon? "

-" pardon quoi?"

-" revenu aux États Unis, je ne comprends pas il est revenu d'où?"

-" ben d'Irak! Bon je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais j'ai un doute que Klaus et vous...!"

-" non attendez Rebecca, est ce que ... Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Klaus m'a dit qu'avant de venir s'installer à Whitefish..." Elle fut coupée par la jeune Mikaelson.

-" s'installer où? il a quitté l'armée? Je vais le tuer qu'il ne m'ait rien dit, je me ronge les sangs et pense à lui tous les jours et ce petit enfoiré, il n'est plus militaire!"

-" je crois, je crois... que je vais le tuer aussi! Rebecca ... Est ce que vous êtes journaliste à CNN?"

-" quoi?" Elle éclata de rire " oui un jour j'aimerais bien, mais pour l'instant je suis en école de journaliste et je fais un stage dans une chaîne télé californienne. Lequel des mes deux frères vous a raconté ces bobards? Je suis sûre que c'est Kol..."

-" perdu,c'est l'autre, le responsable et l'aîné! putain d'enfoiré! Il m'a dit qu'il était garde forestier dans un jardin public à Los Angeles, qu'il avait été muté ici parce que ... Je suppose que votre père ne bosse pas pour l'Etat?"

-" papa? Il est chirurgien dentiste! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Caroline c'est ça? Vous êtes de Whitebeach?"

-" non Whitefish dans le Montana!"

-" le Montana? Mais c'est exceptionnel! Je ne comprends rien je suis désolée!"

-"et moi encore moins...est ce ... est ce qu'on peut se rappeler plus tard toutes les deux pour en parler et si on pouvait ne rien dire de notre discussion à vos frères?"

-" ouai carrément! Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin de comprendre leurs conneries"

Caroline raccrocha et nota le numéro de la sœur Mikaelson sur un papier, elle était ahurie et ne savait pas quoi penser, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir et sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, elle courut aux toilettes, prise d'une nausée subite.

Kol, les caisses rangées dans la réserve, revint au comptoir et fut surpris de ne pas voir Caroline. Il récupéra son téléphone et consulta son journal d'appel. Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit que sa sœur avait appelé, l'appel que Caroline avait pris pendant qu'il était occupé. Lorsque la blonde revint, la pâleur sur son visage, il fit comme si de rien n'était et attendit qu'elle parle en premier..

-" excuses! bébé Forbes a encore fait des siennes! J'en ai ras le bol de passer mon temps à vomir!" Caroline préféra cacher à Kol son bref échange avec Rebecca.

-" oh c'est moi qui suis désolé pour toi..."

-" ah c'était ta sœur au téléphone, elle devrait rappeler plus tard."

-" tu as fait la connaissance de mademoiselle Snoby Mikaelson?"

-" non, je n'ai pas discuté avec elle, elle m'a juste demandée de passer le message."

Intérieurement Kol soupira, soulagé mais il en voulait à son frère de le mettre dans des situations risquées, que se serait il passé si Rebecca et Caroline avaient fait connaissance et discuté de son frère? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Caroline, de son côté, enrageait intérieurement. Tout n'était que mensonge. Elle aimait un homme qui n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, pire elle portait le bébé d'un inconnu.

Elle attendrait d'avoir cette discussion avec la soeur Mikaelson pour en savoir plus mais elle était abasourdie de ces quelques révélations.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée avant la fin du travail des gardes forestiers, Caroline envoya le cadet Mikaelson acheter des produits ménagers. Elle voulait absolument finir cette conversation avec Rebecca, trop curieuse de connaître la vérité sur l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Elles restèrent un long moment au téléphone et Caroline avait des larmes de colère qui se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux.

Elle savait tout, Klaus s'était engagé dans les marines à 16 ans et avait intégré l'armée de l'air et obtenu un grade important. Il avait fait l'Afrique et sa dernière mission était en Irak, à partir de là Rebecca ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé à part que Klaus avait prévenu ses parents qu'il était aux États Unis pour quelques jours de permission.

La sœur Mikaelson ne comprenait pas pourquoi Klaus se faisait passer pour un garde forestier au fin fond du Montana. Elle appèlerait son frère pour connaître la raison de tous ces mensonges. Elle eut de la sympathie pour la jeune Forbes qui ne lui cacha pas sa grossesse. Elle lui proposa même de venir à Los Angeles si elle souhaitait s'échapper de tout ce drame.

Mais Caroline ne prendrait pas la fuite avant de confronter son petit ami à toutes ces tromperies, car d'autres choses la travaillaient, comment se faisait il que Klaus connaissent si bien le bureau fédéral de Missoula, pourquoi il posait sans cesse des questions sur le groupuscule et sur Matt Donovan? Et elle était déterminée à avoir toutes ces réponses, comme elle était déterminée à le quitter. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec un homme tel que lui, menteur et fourbe. Elle était à ce moment là déterminée également à élever son bébé toute seule. Caroline Forbes avait la rage et bientôt Klaus Mikaelson en ferait les frais.

* * *

En fin de journée, l'équipe de Bill Forbes débarquèrent au bar, Klaus se précipita vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser, heureux de la retrouver.

-"hey mon cœur, as tu passé une bonne journée?" Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Caroline discrètement à l'abri du regard de son boss et chuchota : " bébé Mikaelson ne t'en a pas trop fait baver?"

-" tu parles de Kol? Non il a été adorable!" Elle ne le regardait pas et sa voix était froide ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

-" non je parlais du bébé, tes nausées, tu en as eu moins aujourd'hui?"

-" non comme hier et avant hier, comme tous ces derniers jours!" Elle s'occupait à nettoyer des verres, passant plusieurs fois l'éponge agressivement pour les faire briller.

-" mon cœur, tu as l'air... tendue, est ce que ça va?" Il caressa le bas de son dos et elle leva les yeux pour lui faire face.

-" très bien, excuses moi j'ai du travail!" Elle se dégagea de lui et partit vers la table des gardes forestiers pour prendre la commande.

Klaus fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas plus attention à son comportement, habitué, il se doutait que sa petite amie était dans sa journée ' je ne suis pas d'humeur ' , il rejoignit la table en faisant un signe salutaire à son cadet. Celui ci s'occupait des jumelles qui étaient au comptoir.

-" alors Kol, quel cocktail peux tu nous proposer ce soir? Surprends nous!" Flirtait Katherine Pierce.

-" hmm voyons je viens d'en inventer un spécialement pour vous deux, mes chéries, une dose de vodka, une dose de Kalua, une dose de sirop de fraise, un trait de zeste de citron et de l'eau pétillante... Et je vais l'appeler l'élixir des beautés siamoises!" Kol flirtait aussi dans sa voix, et il était tellement attentif à ses clientes qu'il ne vit pas Bonnie arriver.

-" Hey Mikaelson! et si tu me préparais , un ' Je vais te défoncer la gueule si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux?!' " fit sa petite amie énervée du spectacle.

-" oh ma puce, tu es enfin là, je suis trop content... mesdemoiselles excusez moi, ma princesse est arrivée " dit il en s'adressant aux jumelles.

-" tu te fous de moi là! Je te prends sur le fait, en train de brancher les filles monsieur le barman sexy et tu me la joues comme si de rien était?"

-" Ben oui ma chérie parce que ça fait partie du folklore du barman sexy! Viens là et sois mignonne avec un honnête travailleur!" Il sauta par dessus le comptoir et se blottit contre sa petite amie, humant son parfum, elle lui avait trop manqué cette semaine.

-" Kol! Tu crois sérieusement que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça?" Elle le fixa l'œil mauvais.

-" non évidemment!" Il attrapa le menton de Bonnie et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, elle réagit vite en mettant ses bras autour du coup de son homme et en soupirant:

-" évidemment !"

-" qu'est ce que tu m'as manquée ma puce, je suis content que tu sois là."

Caroline s'approcha du couple et Bonnie salua sa meilleure amie, elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle la connaissait par cœur, cette expression du visage qui la trahissait. Elle profita de l'arrivée d'autres clients pour se débarrasser de Kol et discuter avec la blonde.

-" Care! Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-"rien du tout Bonnie!"

-" ouais t'as raison! Care qu'est ce qui se passe?" Insista Bonnie

Caroline la prit par le bras et l'amena dehors, plusieurs mètres loin de son bar.

-" Klaus! "

-" quoi Klaus? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore?"

-" il m'a embobinée, il nous a tous embobinés! C'est un putain de militaire!"

-"oh..." Fut tout ce que fit Bonnie

-" comment ça 'oh' ? "

-" oh parce qu'enfin il te l'a dit.."

-"quoi ? Bonnie tu ... tu es au courant?" La blonde leva les sourcils étonnée.

-" ok... Écoutes Kol m'a lâchée le morceau sans le faire exprès et j'ai mis une raclée à Klaus parce que c'était grave qu'il te cache quelque chose d'aussi important, mais enfin il te l'a dit! "

-' Bonnie tu étais au courant? Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller! Ma meilleure amie était au courant et elle ne m'a rien dit?"

-" hey calmes toi, ça peut paraître une trahison vu comme ça mais il m'a suppliée de ne pas t'en parler et m'a promis qu'il te le dirait, au moins il a tenu parole!"

-"faux car ce n'est pas lui qui m'a tout dit"

-" putain c'est Kol, son frère va le massacrer! Care écoutes moi aussi j'étais furax quand j'ai su!"

-" ce n'est pas Kol c'est sa sœur!"

-" sa sœur? Comment ça sa sœur?"

-" on s'en fout Bonnie ce n'est pas le problème! Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu ne m'as rien dit, comme as tu osé me faire un truc pareil? "

-" ah super alors maintenant ça me retombe dessus, merde jamais je n'aurais dû me laisser embobiner moi non plus! Klaus m'a dit qu'il te le dirait mais préférait qu'il n'y ait plus de risque pour le bébé avant car il se doutait que tu le prendrais comme... comme tu le prends là! Je suis désolée Care mais je pensais qu'il te le dirait plus tôt!"

-" et je suppose que c'est pour ça que tous les deux vous étiez en pétard l'un contre l'autre?"

-"évidemment que j'étais en colère après lui, je suis en colère après lui parce qu'il t'aime et il n'est même pas capable de t'expliquer qu'il est ici pour une mission qui concerne le meurtre de Matt."

-"quoi? Quelle mission? Bonnie éclaires mois je suis perdue!"

-" ah tu n'es pas au courant de tout?"

-" de tout? J'en sais rien, mais pas de ce que tu me parles."

-" ok bon de toute façon maintenant que tu en sais une partie... Ce que Kol m'a dit c'est que Klaus a fait une connerie en Irak et pour éviter sa radiation d'Air Force, il a accepté un marché avec le FBI, qui serait en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre de Matt, et qui aurait dans le collimateur la famille Lockwood."

-" oh mon Dieu! Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi cet enfoiré était autant à l'aise chez les fédéraux à Missoula! Et toutes ces questions qui m'a posée! Comment ai je pu être aussi conne?!"

-" pourquoi tu dis ça? C'est plutôt une bonne chose cette enquête, cela prouve que les Lockwood ne sont pas intouchables..."

-" oui je suis d'accord Bonnie mais je me retrouve enceinte d'un connard qui s'est servi de moi pour obtenir des informations, il s'est servi de moi Bonnie!"

-" peut être mais il est amoureux et ça j'en suis sûre!"

-" bien sur que non! Ça doit faire partie de sa couverture! Comme par hasard, ce mec tirait tout ce qui avait une paire de nibards avant de me rencontrer! oh la jolie Caroline Forbes qui a changé le don Juan en gentil garçon fidèle! Mes fesses, il s'est servi de moi et à joué un putain de rôle, je me disais bien que c'était pas normal, un mec aussi canon tomber amoureux d'une fille comme moi... Bonnie qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ce bébé?" Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son amie

-" hey ma chérie, s'il ne t'aimait pas il ne prendrait pas autant soin de toi et de ce bébé qui pousse en toi! Je suis persuadée qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut fonder une famille avec toi."

-" qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé derrière une fois sa mission terminée? Il n'a fait que me mentir, rien est vrai, tout ce que je croyais savoir sur lui n'est que mensonge! Je le déteste. "

-" Care tu es en pétard c'est normal, je ne vais pas le défendre mais il t'aime, tu ne dois pas douter de ses sentiments pour toi autant que tu ne peux pas mettre de côté, ceux que tu ressens pour lui, et puis penses au bébé."

-" ce bébé, c'est le mien et j'en prendrai soin seule." Elle respira un bon coup et sécha ses larmes " Bonnie est ce que tu peux me remonter chez moi, je suis à pied et je ... je ne peux pas retourner au bar, je... je ne peux pas."

-" bien sur... Care je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger."

Caroline ne répondit pas et Bonnie déposa son amie chez elle en voiture avant de revenir pour retrouver Kol.

* * *

Klaus cherchait sa petite amie car il était bientôt l'heure de fermer. Lorsqu'il vit Bonnie revenir, il lui demanda si elle n'avait pas vu Caroline.

-" on a un sérieux problème monsieur le Militaire en mission secrète!"

-" comment ça? Bonnie soit plus discrète s'il te plaît!" Murmura Klaus entre ses dents.

-" Caroline sait tout! Tu entends? Tout!"

-" quoi? " Klaus sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre." Tout? Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui dévoiler et que je le ferais! Merde Bonnie, J'avais prévu de le faire!" Il serra les poings et les dents fou de rage contre la jeune fille et lui attrapa le bras.

Kol vit de suite la mauvaise posture de sa petite amie et se précipita vers elle pour la séparer de son frère qui semblait hors de lui.

-" hey hey Klaus, on se calme, chez les Mikaelson on ne frappe pas les femmes! Merde il se passe quoi entre vous deux?" Dit Kol en panique.

-" cette idiote a tout dit à Caroline!"

-" hey non ce n'est pas moi, elle m'a dit que c'était votre sœur!" Se défendit Bonnie

-"quoi, qu'est ce que ... comment elle connait Rebecca?" Klaus surpris, semblait perdu

Kol soupira et comprit comment les deux filles avaient fait connaissance, son aîné vit de suite le changement d'expression de son cadet.

-"Kol?"

-" elle a répondu à l'appel de Becca aujourd'hui quand j'étais occupé à ranger les caisses de bouteilles... Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlées! Je comprends pas!"

- Kol je vais te tuer! "

-" hey ça suffit maintenant! Arrêtes de tout nous mettre sur le dos! Tout est de ta faute à toi et à personne d'autre!" Râla Bonnie " si tu avais pris tes responsabilité plus tôt, tout ce merdier ne serait pas arrivé!"

-" où est ce qu'elle est?" Demanda un Klaus toujours en colère.

-" je l'ai ramené chez elle comme elle me l'a demandé."

Klaus sortit du bar, toujours les poings et les dents serrées de colère, il devait la rejoindre et lui parler, lui expliquer, tout expliquer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva aux chalets, il fut étonné de voir toutes ses affaires, celles qu'il avait chez sa petite amie, éparpillées devant sa porte. Cela lui donnait un aperçu de l'humeur de Caroline. Il entra chez elle sans frapper et elle était en pleine agitation, en train de faire ses valises, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, assez pleuré.

-" bébé, je peux t'expliquer!" Dit le jeune homme

-" expliquer quoi? Je sais tout alors ne te fatigues pas à me dire certainement encore des mensonges parce que tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est faux´!"

-" tout était confidentiel, je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler!"

-" oh pourtant Kol et Bonnie étaient au courant!"

-" pour Bonnie ce n'était pas prévu! Bébé écoutes, il faut qu'on parle, poses toi et discutons, je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions!"

-" NON! Je ne veux pas discuter et je veux que tu dégages de chez moi! C'est terminé Mikaelson, j'ai tellement de haine au fond de moi que si je ne me retenais pas je te mettrais une balle en plein cœur!"

-" tu n'es pas un peu extrême sur les bords? Tu dis ça car tu es en colère... Mon cœur laissons passer l'orage et discutons plus tard alors...ce n'est pas bon pour bébé Mikaelson"

-" c'est bébé Forbes! Ce bébé c'est le mien et seulement le mien! Après tout ça devrait t'arranger! Huh? Parce que tu repars quand au combat? Huh? J'espère que tu y périras , que tu te fasse exploser la gueule par ton ennemi! Je te déteste!"

-" quoi? Caroline arrêtes de parler comme ça!"

-" sinon quoi? Tu vas me dénoncer chez les fédéraux? Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne! Croire que tu m'aimais, tu t'es servi de moi pour obtenir des informations sur Matt et le braconnage ici, tu t'es servi de moi pour intégrer le groupe et avoir la sympathie de mon père et des autres gardes forestiers! Et le pire... le pire c'est que tu m'as mis en cloque! C'était un imprévu, hein? Mais ça aussi je vais m'en occuper! Il est hors de question que je garde ce bébé! Je ne veux rien qui puisse avoir un lien avec toi!"

-" ça veut dire quoi Caroline?... Je ne me suis pas servi de toi, c'est faux, oui j'ai une mission ici, il y a une enquête fédérale en cours et qui devait rester confidentielle, mais j'avais l'intention de t'en parler... J'attendais le bon moment, je suis désolé, profondément désolé, j'ai retardé à chaque fois l'échéance parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, que tu réagisses comme tu le fais maintenant."

-" et tu crois que me dire ça, suffit et que je vais retomber dans tes bras? C'est fini Mikaelson, tes excuses je n'y crois pas, vas te faire voir et sors de chez moi!" Elle lui jeta un Tshirt qui lui appartenait et qu'elle avait oublié de balancer dehors.

-" ça suffit Caroline, calmes toi! Je comprends que tu sois super en colère mais si tu ne me laisses pas t'expliquer ça ne s'arrangera pas!"

-" mais t'as rien compris! T'as pas compris que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrange! Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en toi et je ne veux plus quelconque contact avec toi! "

-" je n'avais pas prévu de te rencontrer et de ... et de tomber amoureux! Mais si c'était à refaire je retomberais pour toi. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. "

-" tu m'as menti sur ton métier, ta famille... Je ... et la vérité est que je ne t'aime pas... Et je veux que tu sortes de chez moi TOUT DE SUITE!"

Ces dernières paroles prononcées firent mal au cœur de Klaus, il se sentait impuissant devant la telle véhémence de Caroline, elle avait raison, il avait menti sur tout et il subissait maintenant l'effet domino mais il ne voulait pas la quitter, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter.

-" tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, parlons dès que tu te seras apaisée, mais ne me quitte pas, je tiens tellement à toi, je ne le supporterais pas!"

-" parce que tu crois que je supporte la situation là? Je vais me retrouver en taule, on va me prendre mon bebe loup. tu m'as trahie Mikaelson!"

-" quoi non n'importe quoi! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te dénoncer? Je te l'ai dit que je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger des fédéraux!"

-" je n'ai aucune confiance... Ça t'etonne? Huh...Je te le redis une dernière fois, sors de chez moi!"

Klaus la fixa un moment et la laissa seule, il se dit qu'il aurait beau se justifier ce soir, cela serait en vain, elle était trop en colère. Dehors il ramassa ses affaires et rentra chez lui, complètement désabusé.

* * *

Caroline passa quelques coups de fil ce soir là et demanda à Bonnie de passer la semaine chez elle pour s'occuper de la louve. La blonde avait besoin de partir et loin. Elle termina sa valise.

Bonnie passa la nuit chez elle, au grand désespoir de Kol mais il se rendait compte que Caroline n'était pas bien et qu'elle avait besoin de son amie. D'ailleurs le jeune Mikaelson devait gérer son frère qui n'était pas bien non plus, les mots de Caroline l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé et Kol voulait le soutenir.

La belle était inconsolable et elle passa la soirée à pleurer mais la colère s'était atténuée, remplacée par la peine et la déception.

Le lendemain, les filles se levèrent aux aurores bien avant leurs voisins, il était six heures du matin et Caroline chargea le coffre de la voiture de Bonnie. Celle ci avait accepté de faire le trajet jusqu'à Missoula.

-" Care tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de rester seule à Missoula?"

-" j'en ai besoin Bonnie, merci encore de me prêter ta chambre et d'accepter de prendre en charge Nalah. Elle n'est pas facile en ce moment car elle sent que je suis enceinte et est hyper protectrice mais je ne serais pas là donc ça devrait bien se passer. Mais si tu as un problème papa pourra t'aider."

-" ou Klaus? Il gère bien ce petit loup..."

-" non Bonnie, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en occupe!"

-" ok Care" soupira t-elle " Care je... Klaus m'a dit que ... que tu avais ... enfin je ne sais pas si je dois le croire... Que tu étais encore en contact avec Alaric, est ce que c'est vrai?"

-"Oui c'est vrai mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi!"

-" évidemment que je m'inquiète, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, Matt en a payé de la sienne d'être trop proche de ce fêlé. "

-" Bonnie, s'il te plaît, j'ai mes convictions comme tu le sais mais je ne veux pas vivre dangereusement."

-" je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de te faire confiance. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te brûle les ailes, je t'aime et j'ai si peur pour toi."

-" je te promets de faire attention à moi."

* * *

Bonnie et Caroline déjeunèrent ensemble sur le campus qui était désert, c'était les vacances et la plupart des étudiants étaient rentrés chez leur famille.

La blonde avait reçu plusieurs appels et messages de Klaus mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle voulait l'oublier. Elle décida de bloquer son numéro pour ne plus être gênée de ces appels intempestifs.

Bonnie elle, avait appelé Kol pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait à Whitefish après le déjeuner. Elle avait expliqué brièvement qu'elle avait amené Caroline à Missoula.

* * *

Klaus faisait les cent pas, son portable à la main, attendant un signe de celle qu'il aimait, pourtant il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne le rappellerait pas, pas tout de suite. C'était trop tôt, il lui faudrait des jours pour qu'elle s'apaise.

Mais elle lui manquait, il était fou, fou de ne pas la voir.

Kol l'avait tenu au courant, qu'elle était à Missoula avec Bonnie et qu'elles rentreraient cet après midi. En fait le jeune Mikaelson n'avait à priori pas vraiment compris sa brève conversation avec sa petite amie.

-"Klaus arrêtes de tourner en rond! Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses!"

-" je suis qu'un crétin d'avoir cru que lui cacher des choses la protégerait. Je ne peux pas la perdre Kol, elle est tout pour moi!"

-" ah tiens, je croyais que l'armée était tout pour toi? Tu changes frangin!"

-" gardes tes réflexions pour toi Kol! Bien sur que j'ai changé, j'ai trouvé celle qui m'a changé et je vais être papa."

-" je sais Klaus, je sais... Et j'espère sincèrement que ça s'arrangera entre vous. Parce que la petite Forbes, je l'adore et c'est surtout la seule qui arrive à te mettre une raclée quand tu le mérites. Parfois elle me fait penser à Becca, sans ce côté snobinard. "

-" ne me parles pas de notre sœur, c'est à cause d'elle que je me retrouve dans cette situation. "

-" non si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation, c'est parce que tu as trop tardé pour dire la vérité à Care! Il faut que tu arrêtes de mettre sur le dos des autres tes conneries!"

-" ce que je veux dire, c'est que si moi je lui avais parlé avant que Rebecca balance tout, elle n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon! "

-" tu crois? Et moi je crois qu'elle t'aurait mis une dérouillée de la même façon! Et qu'elle t'aurait viré de chez elle de la même façon!"

-" merci Kol de ta compassion!"

* * *

Bonnie rentra à Whitefish vers 16 heures, les garçons entendant la voiture arriver sortirent précipitamment et furent surpris de ne pas voir Caroline...

-" où est ma femme?" Demanda Klaus inquiet

-" elle est restée à Missoula, je lui prête ma chambre pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir à tout ça! Kol tu n'as pas expliqué à Klaus?" Demanda Bonnie à son ami.

-" si mais j'avais pas compris qu'elle restait là bas, désolé"

-" ok j'y vais, je dois lui parler. Elle refuse de répondre à mes appels, ça me rend fou!"

-" Klaus, déconnes pas! Si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de toi! Et puis j'ai besoin de toi pour m'occuper de Nalah, elle me fait peur maintenant et Care me l'a confiée..."

-" Nalah je m'en occupe... C'est un peu ma louve aussi... "

-"ouai sauf qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu t'en occupe mais on évitera de lui en parler! Elle est toujours furieuse et rester seule lui fera du bien."

-" Bonnie? Est ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose concernant le bébé? J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise."

-" non et si tu pense qu'elle va s'en débarrasser je ne crois pas, elle y a pensé quand elle était en colère mais elle ne le fera pas j'en suis sûre."

-" j'espère que tu as raison..."

* * *

Caroline était installée chez Bonnie, elle pensait à Klaus et toute cette affaire. Le FBI avait donc ouvert une enquête secrète sur le meurtre de Matt, au fond d'elle, elle en était contente car ce crime serait enfin puni mais elle connaissait l'influence du Maire Lockwood et se doutait que ce serait difficile.

Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Alaric. Elle avait prévu de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui car malgré son désastreux déboire sentimental et sa déception amoureuse, elle n'en avait pas oublié sa vengeance envers Tyler. Et dorénavant elle n'aurait que cela en tête. Klaus derrière elle, elle ferait aussi tout pour l'oublier.


	18. Chapitre 16

_**Et voici le nouveau chapitre pour le week-end. Mercis pour vos différents messages.**_

_**Je prendrais le temps de répondre à vos reviews la prochaine fois. **_

_**Mercis à ma petite Justine, Iman, Analissa, Naura31, les guests, Klaroline68, elo69, TheOrinigalsWithKlaus, Mariin3, KarolinaForbes, AnomymeY (dramatique oui mais parfois les drames font avancer et évoluer mes personnages),ma tabernacle.**_

_**J'aime cette histoire autant que j'aime vous la faire partager. Certaines n'aimeront pas ce chapitre mais soyez patientes et vous serez récompensées prochainement.**_

_**Bon week-end à toutes mes lectrices.**_

_**Lillu.**_

* * *

Chapitre 16

Cela faisait 3 jours que Klaus n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Caroline, du moins pas directement. Il s'était installé chez elle et s'occupait de la petite louve. Bonnie squattait chez lui en compagnie de son frère.

Bill Forbes avait posé beaucoup de questions et Klaus avait prétexté que sa fille ne s'était pas vraiment remise de son agression et qu'elle avait voulu s'éloigner de la bourgade. Malheureusement pour lui, Caroline avait annoncé à son père qu'elle avait quitté le garde forestier et que donc la vraie raison était qu'elle voulait s'éloigner avant tout de lui. Le chef des gardes était donc un peu perdu mais n'avait pas insisté, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se mêler de leur histoire. Pourtant il appréciait toujours autant Klaus et il était déçu de leur séparation. Mikaelson l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que c'était une mauvaise passe mais qu'il ferait tout pour arranger les choses car il tenait à elle.

* * *

Caroline passait beaucoup de temps avec Alaric, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'était séparée du père de son bébé et qu'elle voulait se focaliser sur leurs actions anti braconniers et sa vengeance sur Tyler Lockwood.

Elle avait pris aussi sa décision concernant sa grossesse. Elle avait énormément réfléchi, pesant les pours et les contres, garder ce bébé cela signifiait garder un lien avec Klaus, elle était encore jeune aussi pour s'occuper d'un enfant seule, mais d'un autre côté, elle s'était attachée à cette petite chose qui poussait en elle et ce n'était pas sa faute si ce bébé avait un père aussi faux et manipulateur.

Concernant sa séparation avec lui, elle était tellement aveuglée par sa colère et sa rancune, qu'elle vivait assez bien cette rupture, du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

Au siège du FBI, Gilbert avait convoqué son équipe pour une réunion exceptionnelle. Alaric Saltzman, toujours surveillé par les fédéraux, avait acheté des produits sur internet, pour jouer au petit chimiste. Les fédéraux se doutèrent qu'il préparait quelque chose de suspect.

Et puis il avait remarqué de nombreuses allées et venues chez lui d'une jeune fille blonde que l'un des flics avait photographié pour une vérification au fichier national des criminels.

-" chef, j'ai récupéré les tirages de la blondinette que j'ai photographié devant chez Saltzman, elle est venu tous les jours depuis le début de la semaine et elle reste la majeure partie de la journée avec lui. Et devinez quoi? Elle a déjà été arrêtée par le shérif de Missoula il y a plusieurs mois pour perturbations lors de la conférence annuelle des chasseurs, pour insultes à agent assermenté et refus d'obtempérer... Sacré phénomène la jolie!"

-" c'est peut être sa copine!" Dit Gilbert en prenant les photos puis il leva les sourcils en regardant le visage de la blonde. " mais c'est... Mademoiselle Forbes... La femme de Mikaelson!" Il secoua la tête, abasourdi. Cette jeune fille, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, le shérif l'avait déjà reçue dans son bureau et elle avait certainement fait quelques heures de garde à vue. Pourtant ce visage d'ange, il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec son agent secret, avait elle été informée que Mikaelson était en mission spéciale et elle l'avait charmé pour obtenir des infos sur l'enquête, mais de là à tomber enceinte... "

-" comment ça la femme de Mikaelson, le mec d'Air Force affecté à Whitefish?" Demanda un des agents

-" oui, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ses histoires, bon écoutez on reste vigilant et continuez à surveiller les visites de la jeune fille et vérifiez aussi les déplacements de Saltzman, il s'est procuré tout un tas de produits pour faire des bombes artisanales, on est sur un gros coup! Je dois voir le juge dans une heure pour obtenir un mandat et débarquer chez lui. Peut être que nous le prendrons en flagrant délit!"

* * *

Caroline et Alaric déjeunaient dehors aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient installés en terrasse.

-" alors poupée, racontes moi ce qui s'est passé avec ton mec? Il n'a pas accepté ta grossesse?"

-" non, on s'est juste rendu compte qu'on était différent, un peu tard mais c'est la vie." La blonde préféra taire cette histoire d'enquête secrète, car elle avait compris que cela devait rester confidentiel et malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait envers Klaus et l'amitié qu'elle avait pour Alaric, elle ne voulait pas mêler encore un autre personnage à cette histoire.

-" oui un peu tard! Mais tu sais ma mère nous a élevés avec mes deux sœurs, seule et elle s'en est sortie. Et peut être que tu rencontreras un autre gars qui acceptera ce bébé. Tu ne peux jamais savoir ce que la vie te réserve!"

-" j'ai eu mon lot d'expérience Alaric et je ne suis pas prête à retomber dans les bras d'un homme avant un moment! Je me rends compte que je suis bien mieux toute seule!"

-" moi c'est pareil! De toute façon avec mes conneries, vaut mieux que je reste seul... Et tu rentres quand à Whitefish? "

-" je ne sais pas car ma copine Bonnie doit revenir mardi prochain pour passer ses examens avant les grandes vacances, donc je vais devoir libérer sa chambre étudiante."

-" tu sais que si tu as besoin, tu peux rester à la maison, je pourrais te laisser la chambre et dormir sur le canapé. "

-" merci, je vais y penser car je n'ai pas franchement envie de rentrer mais d'un autre côté ma louve me manque et je ne veux pas toujours demander à mes amis ou mon père de s'en occuper."

-" ouai je comprends et dans mon appart ça ne serait pas terrible pour elle!"

-" je crois surtout que ça ne serait pas terrible pour toi,elle saccagerait tout!" Elle se mit à rire en imaginant la situation " et puis tu me vois la sortir pour qu'elle fasse ses besoins sur le trottoir... "

Les deux compères profitèrent de leur déjeuner jusqu'au début de l'après midi avant de rentrer chez Alaric.

* * *

Tyler Lockwood venait de raccrocher d'une communication avec un de ses clients, Monsieur Velkov, homme d'affaires russe, mafieux et peu scrupuleux.

Celui-ci approvisionnait un grand nombre de couturiers de luxe dans son pays en matière première, du cuir à la fourrure. Et il avait trouvé en Tyler un très bon fournisseur de peaux de bêtes sauvages qu'il ne pouvait trouver ailleurs.

Monsieur Velkov en voulait toujours plus et aujourd'hui le fils du Maire était dans une mauvaise posture car le braconnage des loups devenait un terrible génocide dans le Montana, et cela devenait compliqué. Autant à Whitefish qu'ailleurs car les gardes forestiers de la région semblaient s'être passé le mot pour espionner et surveiller avec plus de rigueur les parcs naturels.

Tyler voulait arrêter car il était tombé dans une spirale infernale et malheureusement dès qu'il parlait au russe d'une éventuelle rupture de contrat, celui ci lui versait des commissions plus importantes. Et Lockwood était obnubilé par l'argent, plus il en avait et plus il en voulait. C'était comme un jeu pour lui car l'argent il n'en manquait pas.

Mais là, il était stressé et quand il était dans cet état, la seule personne qui pouvait étrangement le détendre, c'était Caroline, la dominance qu'il avait sur elle le détendait, pouvoir la malmener le détendait... Tyler était une pourriture jusqu'au bout.

Il décida de se rendre au bar du centre ville, voir sa victime, sa faible Caroline, sa possession...

* * *

Kol gérait le bar de Caroline, Bonnie à ses côtés. Les sœurs Pierce étaient au comptoir et ils discutaient tous les quatre du prochain bal pour la fête nationale que le Maire organisait tous les ans dans sa résidence.

Ce rendez vous était toujours assez tendu car se côtoyaient les membres du lobby des chasseurs et les pro écologistes mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'incident car la fête nationale était populaire et se devait respectueuse. Ils n'y avait donc aucune provocation de l'un ou l'autre côté.

-" en Californie, en général des piques niques géants sont organisés dans les parcs ou sur les plages de la côte et le soir il y a des concerts gratuits et des feux d'artifices grandioses... À Whitefish, c'est un bal... C'est très ... vieux jeu!" Racontait Kol

-" Kol, arrêtes de nous traiter indirectement de bouseux!" Répondit Bonnie un peu vexée

-" j'ai pas dit ça ma chérie, c'est juste si différent mais je serais ravi de vivre ça une fois dans ma vie, comme je te ferais découvrir l'année prochaine comment on fait la fête à Los Angeles."

-" oui si j'arrive à te supporter une année entière!"

-" c'est pas gentil ça! Et vous les filles vous n'êtes jamais parties de la bourgade?" Demanda Kol aux jumelles

-" non, avec Jeremy, nous sommes toujours restés ici, nos parents étaient plutôt sédentaires et nous avons hérité de ce caractère, mais parfois j'aimerais m'échapper et visiter le monde!" Fit Katherine, du regret dans sa voix.

-" il n'est jamais trop tard, en tout cas si un jour il vous vient l'idée de visiter Los Angeles, je pourrais vous donner les bonnes adresses."

-" merci Kol!"

Bonnie avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle n'aimait pas la façon que son petit ami avait de s'entendre avec les doubles, mais elle devait avoir un minimum de confiance, c'était juste un jeu pour lui, au fond il n'avait dieu que pour sa petite brune au caractère volcanique.

Ils furent dérangés par l'entrée de Tyler qui au premier regard fut surpris de ne pas voir Caroline.

-" Tyler! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" Fit Bonnie le regard mauvais.

-" c'est une entrée libre non? Bennett! Où est ma femme?" jeta Tyler

-" ce n'est plus ta femme!" Fit Bonnie

-" de qui il parle chérie?" se mêla Kol

-" et toi qui tu es?" demanda Tyler

-" Kol Mikaelson, l'attendant du bar!"

-" l'attendant du bar" Tyler surpris le regarda peu convaincu " depuis quand ma femme prend des sous fifres?"

-" hey mec t'as dû te tromper de bar, ma patronne c'est ma belle sœur, enfin presque et je crois que tu n'es pas mon frère! N'est ce pas?"

-" je sais qui tu es! tu es le frère de ce bâtard avec qui flirte avec ma Caroline! Où est elle?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kol pour passer par dessus le comptoir et se retrouver face au jeune Lockwood, il lui mit son poing sur le visage.

-" traites encore mon frère de bâtard, et je te mets dans une boîte, les deux pieds devant. Ramènes ta face ici et tu es un homme mort, et Caroline n'est plus ta femme, je te conseille d'enregistrer cette fois!"

Tyler se reprit et tenta de se défendre et retourner un coup au jeune Mikaelson mais celui ci très rapide, esquiva et en profita pour attraper le fils du Maire par le bras et l'éjecta dehors.

-" et bien, Lockwood ne fait pas le poids devant les coups d'un homme, c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'en prend qu'aux femmes! Pauvre Caroline, il l'a tellement massacrée la dernière fois ici!" Fit Katherine

-" Katherine!" Dit Elena sa sœur, le regard mauvais, se rappelant des menaces de Lockwood.

-" c'est quoi cette histoire les filles?" Dit Bonnie

-" huh? Rien du tout!" Répliqua vite Elena

-" j'ai bien entendu Elena. Katherine c'est Tyler qui a agressé Caroline?" Demanda Bonnie

-" les filles, est ce que c'est ce connard qui a tabassé Care?" Kol insista

-" oui c'est Tyler, la vérité c'est qu'on n'a pas retrouvé Caroline inconsciente, quand on est arrivé... Tyler était sur elle ... On l'a interrompu et il nous a menacées de nous faire la même chose." Katherine préféra dire la vérité alors qu'Elena regardait sa sœur d'un œil mauvais.

-" Je vais le tuer! Klaus va le tuer!" Kol était en colère

-" mais pourquoi elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu son agresseur?" Bonnie ne comprenait pas son amie.

-" peut être parce qu'il l'a menacée comme nous?" Fit Katherine.

-" quoiqu'il en soit on va s'en occuper avec mon frère."

* * *

Gilbert venait de sortir du bureau du juge et avait obtenu au vu des différentes preuves, un mandat pour s'introduire chez Alaric Saltzman.

Il appela sa troupe et rejoignit ses agents devant le domicile de l'écologiste.

Caroline et Alaric pendant ce temps préparaient leurs petites bombes, Alaric fabriquait les explosifs et la blonde les dissimulait dans des boites postales prêtes à être expédiées.

Ils furent surpris par des coups violents à la porte et n'eurent pas le temps de cacher leurs méfaits lorsque les agents fédéraux débarquèrent violemment dans l'appartement.

Tout alla très vite pour les deux activistes et se retrouvèrent les menottes aux poignets.

Gilbert se posta devant la blonde et demanda à son agent d'y aller doucement, il savait qu'elle était enceinte et malgré la situation, il fallait la ménager..

-" mademoiselle Forbes! Je me disais bien que votre visage d'ange me disait quelque chose... Quelles mauvaises fréquentations avez vous? Est ce que Mikaelson est au courant de tout ça?"

-" je... " elle ne savait pas quoi dire, complètement choquée de cet assaut " Klaus n'est pas au courant!"

-" je me doutes sinon vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation, je dois vous embarquer ma jolie"

Alors que les fédéraux embarquaient les deux extrémistes, Gilbert appela Klaus pour l'avertir de l'arrestation de Caroline.

-" Mikaelson, il faudrait que vous veniez ici, votre ... copine, nous venons de l'embarquer pour acte de terrorisme..."

-"quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire? Gilbert" Klaus ne comprenait pas

-" Caroline Forbes nous venons de l'arrêter, elle préparait avec Alaric Saltzman un ou plusieurs attentats, j'en saurai mieux en les interrogeant s'ils sont coopératifs..."

-" je serais à Missoula dans une heure!"

-" Mikaelson, évitez les excès de vitesse!"

Klaus était fou de rage et d'inquiétude en même temps. Pourquoi Caroline était avec Saltzman, pourquoi alors qu'elle était enceinte, vivait elle encore dangereusement, est ce que finalement elle avait interrompu sa grossesse? Il en était malade. Il se dépêcha de partir, prévenant son boss qu'il avait une urgence et qu'il devait finir plus tôt sa journée de travail, il préféra taire que Caroline avait été arrêtée par le FBI et il écourta la conversation, il devait vite retrouver sa belle.

Le soldat mit exactement 46 minutes pour faire le trajet Whitefish- Missoula.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau du chef des fédéraux.

-" Mikaelson?" Gilbert regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils" je suppose que vous n'avez respecté aucune limitation de vitesse?"

-" où est elle?"

-" deux de mes agents sont en train de l'interroger! Est ce que vous étiez au courant de son appartenance au groupuscule?"

-" plus ou moins! Gilbert laissez la partir."

-" plus ou moins? Ça veut dire quoi? Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, elle envisageait d'envoyer des colis piégés à une liste de personnes faisant partie de l'association des chasseurs de Whitefish"

-" je sais qu'elle et Saltzman sont amis, et en s'attaquant aux chasseurs elle veut toucher les Lockwood, elle veut venger la mort de son ami Donovan. Elle n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Elle est persuadée que l'enquête a été bouclée avec thèse du suicide confirmée. Elle a voulu faire justice elle même. Elle est jeune et irresponsable, Gilbert s'il vous plaît laissez la partir, je vais... je vais lui parler et calmer ses ardeurs. S'il vous plaît libérez là!"

-" donc elle n'est pas au courant de notre enquête?"

-" bien sur que non, sinon elle n'aurait pas déconné! Gilbert, elle est enceinte et je dois la protéger d'elle même, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit jugée comme une criminelle et qu'elle croupisse en prison. Je ferais ce que vous voulez mais s'il vous plaît laissez la partir."

Gilbert se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas en direction de Klaus. Le fédéral réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-" il va falloir qu'elle se tienne à carreaux, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois mais à la condition qu'elle nous donne la liste des membres du groupuscule."

-" c'est impossible, elle n'est qu'on pion de Saltzman, c'est à lui que vous devez demander, elle ne connait que lui et Matt Donovan qui est mort!"

-" c'est prévu mais je pensais qu'elle serait plus malléable surtout avec vous"

-" non elle ne l'est pas. C'est une femme bornée, Gilbert faites moi une fleur sur ce coup là, je vais la remettre sur le droit chemin. Et je peux en apprendre plus sur Donovan et les Lockwood grâce à elle, je dois juste la convaincre!"

-" hmmm bien mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième faveur! "

Klaus soupira soulagé:

-" merci Gilbert, il n'y aura pas de nouveau dérapage, je vous en donne ma parole."

* * *

Gilbert sortit de son bureau et se rendit dans le local où Caroline était interrogée par ses deux agents, elle s'était murée dans son silence, elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le chef du FBI.

-" Mademoiselle, vous êtes libre!"

-" comme ça? C'est quoi le deal?"

-" le deal mademoiselle, le deal c'est que vous avez de la chance d'avoir un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour vous! Et partez vite avant que je change d'avis!"

Caroline ne comprenait pas les propos de Gilbert mais lorsqu'elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, elle percuta que Klaus lui avait sauvé la mise.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il portait son treillis de travail, il était sexy à souhait dans son rôle de prince charmant qui venait la délivrer. Mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, elle avait en face d'elle un menteur.

Lui ne dit rien mais son regard expressif en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

-" Klaus... qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

-" Gilbert m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais été arrêtée en compagnie de ton ami et je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cette merde'!"

-" je n'ai rien à te dire à propos de ça!"

-" Caroline, s'il te plaît ne commences pas à te braquer, je sais que tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi tu étais avec lui, pourquoi tu as été prise en flag de préparation d'attentat! Merde bébé, je t'avais demandée de ne rien faire d'absurde et d'illégal derrière mon dos!"

-" on ne prévoyait pas de faire un attentat Klaus!"

-" Moi je te crois mais le FBI semble penser que vous prévoyiez un acte terroriste... Bébé je te ramène à Whitefish et tu vas arrêter tes conneries! "

-" je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi! Et arrêtes de m'appeler bébé!"

-" Caroline, s'il te plaît! J'ai dépassé de trois fois la limitation de vitesse pour venir ici quand Gilbert m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait embarquée! j'ai dû négocier pour qu'il te libère alors tu vas rentrer avec moi et sans discuter! J'ai passé une semaine horrible, à me demander ce que tu faisais de tes journées et de tes nuits, à me dire que finalement tu t'étais débarrassée du bébé, de mon bébé, tu crois que je ne suis pas dégoûté, que je ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir cachée la vérité? Mais je ne pouvais pas Caroline, je n'avais pas le droit et maintenant que tu sais, tu es enrôlée dans toute cette merde! Et ça me fait peur car je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie."

La blonde baissa les yeux et préféra ne pas surenchérir. Elle lui fit signe de la main qu'elle était ok pour rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas discuter, elle voulait surtout s'échapper de cet endroit.

Il la conduisit chez Bonnie pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires et ils prirent la route pour la bourgade. Sur le trajet Caroline fixait la route et évitait le regard de Klaus.

Il tenta quand même un contact avec elle.

-" Caroline, est ce que, est ce que..." Il hésitait et cherchait ses mots mais la blonde comprit vite ce qu'il avait en tête, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait son ventre avec insistance.

-" non..."

" oh j'ai cru que ... Je suis désolé pour tout ça mon cœur, je ne pouvais pas risquer de foutre en l'air cette enquête confidentielle."

-"stop Klaus, je ne veux pas en parler! C'est confidentiel n'est ce pas? alors fais ce que tu as à faire! Je devrais être contente qu'il y ait une enquête et j'espère que le meurtre de Matt sera puni."

-" il le sera, Tyler et sa clique paieront! et ce n'est plus confidentiel pour toi, je ne cacherai plus rien...Caroline.. tu m'as tellement manqué ..."

-" Klaus arrêtes! Je te remercie de m'avoir fait libérer tout à l'heure mais ça ne change rien, nous deux c'est terminé et c'est définitif. C'est mieux comme ça, quand tu retrouveras ta vie, ta vraie vie, ton vrai boulot ce sera plus simple pour tous les deux!"

-" ne dis pas ça! Ma vraie vie est d'être avec toi et je suis en train de réfléchir concernant l'armée car je ne veux pas te quitter et ce bébé je le veux autant que toi!"

-"ce bébé, je m'en occuperai seule! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de ma vie, je n'ai pas changé d'avis."

-" c'est trop tard, parce que je t'aime et que tu comptes pour moi!"

-" c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas fait confiance et que tu n'as fait que me mentir?"

Klaus arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté précipitamment, les mains serrant le volant de tension. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en soufflant.

-" mets toi à ma place Caroline! J'ai voulu t'en parler mais j'ai eu peur, peur que tu réagisses mal et je regrette, je regrette parce que j'aurais dû te dire la vérité plus tôt car plus j'attendais et plus je m'enfonçais! A compter de maintenant je te dirais tout, sur l'enquête, toutes les questions que tu te poses sur moi, j'y répondrais en toute franchise. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne rien dire à personne, ni même à ton père ou Saltzman, parce que les gens parlent vite ici et les Lockwood ne doivent pas être inquiétés."

-" je ne dirais rien Klaus, je ne suis pas idiote, je ne vais pas tout faire foirer parce ce que toi et moi ça se finit mal! Ce que je veux avant tout c'est que les responsables de l'assassinat de Matt finissent en prison et que les animaux du parc soient de nouveau en sécurité. Est ce que les fédéraux sont au courant du trafic de fourrure? "

-" oui ils savent que cela est lié au meurtre de ton ami. Caroline, ne me mets pas de côté! On peut tout arranger, je veux tout arranger entre nous et fonder une famille."

-" c'est impossible pour moi! Je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en toi, et puis tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne. "

-" non c'est faux! Ma vie c'est toi, je te l'ai dit, je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi mais je te promets que je ne te cacherai plus rien."

Caroline ne répondit pas, et lorsque Klaus posa sa main sur sa cuisse, elle dégagea sa main malgré les sensations que ce toucher lui avait procuré, c'était impossible pour elle, au fond d'elle, elle avait mal et bâtissait ce mur pour ne pas craquer. Elle ne voulait pas s'investir avec un homme qui devrait la quitter.

Klaus avait mal aussi, mais il est hors de question pour lui de laisser tomber, il ferait tout pour la reconquérir, c'était un soldat, un combattant.

-" en tout cas, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es aussi fort et comment tu as pu désarmer Tyler. "

-" je sais aussi piloter des avions et j'ai un grade de Haut Officier de l'armée de l'air."

-" quelle arrogance! c'est sur que c'est plus valorisant qu'être garde forestier!"

-" je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mieux qu'être garde forestier, je te parle juste de mes compétences professionnelles pour que tu en saches plus sur moi."

-" ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi Klaus, ça ne m'intéresse pas!"

-" Caroline, je suis aussi très persévérant et je t'aime."

-" arrêtes ça suffit! Je ne crois plus ce que tu me racontes et je ne t'aime pas alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour te donner de faux espoirs."

-" si tu ne m'aimais pas mon cœur, tu ne serais pas aussi en colère après moi!"

-" non je suis en colère après toi parce que tu t'es servie de moi! Et que tu as passé ton temps à me mentir!"

-" je ne t'ai pas menti sur mes sentiments, juste sur mon boulot et ma famille. Je ne me suis pas servi de toi,c'est faux... Mais je suppose que tout ce que je te dis, tu n'y crois pas."

-"exactement, alors inutile de perdre ton temps ... Mikaelson, si comptes passer la soirée sur le bas côté de la route, dis le moi et je descends pour faire du stop!"

Klaus la fixa intensément, Caroline baissa les yeux, elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard, parce que ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il la regardait la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle l'aimait et en avait conscience. Elle avait envie qu'il la serre dans ses bras, elle voulait le croire quand il disait l'aimer mais la peur de s'investir avec un homme qui l'abandonnerait dans quelques mois la bloquait.

Le jeune homme reprit la route silencieux, il avait compris que cela ne servirait à rien de se justifier ce soir. Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu, elle évitait son regard et pour lui cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle concernant l'avenir de leur relation.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à Whitefish dans la soirée, Caroline était contente de retrouver sa petite louve qui lui avait manquée.

La blonde fut étonnée de voir les affaires de Klaus chez elle. Il lui expliqua rapidement avant de recevoir ses foudres qu'il avait laissé sa maison à son frère et Bonnie pour leur intimité.

-" ok et bien il va falloir te trouver un autre endroit pour dormir alors!"

Sa sentence eut l'effet d'énerver le soldat.

-" ok Forbes! Tu sais quoi la prochaine fois que tu te retrouves chez les fédéraux, tu te démerdes! " lui jeta t-il alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires pour partir.

-" je ne t'ai rien demandé!"

-" ah non? Tu es pourtant contente d'être ici plutôt que là bas maintenant! Parce que ton copain, lui, il va passer la nuit en cellule. "

Elle voulut répliquer mais elle fut prise d'un vertige, Klaus se précipita pour la retenir et la serra fort dans ses bras musclés. Caroline se laissa envahir de frissons et porter par son voisin.

-"bébé, viens t'allonger sur le canapé. Tu dois te reposer, excuses moi je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus."

-"c'est bon ça va, ça fait partie des aléas de la grossesse, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi! Mais merci de m'avoir empêchée de tomber "

-" tu sais que je serais toujours là pour te rattraper, dans n'importe quelle situation..." Ils se regardèrent et Klaus rapprocha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser, Caroline par anticipation détourna sa tête.

-" je ne peux pas, non, je ne peux pas"

Il posa sa joue contre la sienne et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-" je t'attendrai toute la vie s'il le faut mon cœur mais jamais je n'aimerai une autre que toi! Je ferai tout pour que tu reprennes confiance en moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais."

Il se redressa et récupéra ses affaires. Il la quitta la laissant sans voix.

Elle était médusée par ses dernières paroles, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues chauffer. Comme faisait il pour la mettre dans de tels états? L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié le menteur qui lui avait fait de la peine. Elle réalisa que se séparer de lui et de refouler ses sentiments pour lui serait bien plus difficile qu'elle le pensait.

* * *

Klaus rentra chez lui et surprit son frère et Bonnie en pleine position compromettante. La jeune fille mal à l'aise se redressa vite, elle était en sous vêtement et Kol complètement nu. L'aîné Mikaelson détourna le regard plutôt déstabilisé par la situation.

-" frangin tu aurais pu frapper, merde!" Fit Kol coupé dans son élan, plein de frustration.

-" Kol je suis chez moi, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de frapper à ma porte... Mais j'aurais dû m'attendre qu'un jour cela arriverait. Désolé" dit Klaus qui avait tourné le dos au couple.

-" c'est bon je suis rhabillée " dit Bonnie rouge de honte. " mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec toutes tes affaires?"

-" Caroline est rentrée et ... et elle ne veut pas que je reste chez elle... "

-" oh comment ça elle est rentrée? Je pensais qu'elle m'appellerait pour aller la chercher!"

-" elle a pris le bus, sa louve et son père lui manquaient... " il ne voulait pas expliquer l'histoire de l'arrestation ni à Bonnie, ni à son frère d'ailleurs, pas sur que Caroline soit d'accord.

-" et elle t'a virée de chez elle? Désolé frangin, je pensais que tous les deux ça s'arrangerait!"

-" non elle m'en veut toujours à mort et .. je comprends, elle n'a plus confiance en moi et je l'ai déçue."

-" oh c'est surprenant! Je t'avais prévenu que lui cacher la vérité trop longtemps aggraverait ton cas, je la connais elle est tellement têtue et fière qu'elle ne te pardonneras pas facilement, même si elle a des sentiments pour toi." Dit Bonnie.

-" merci de me rappeler que je ne suis qu'un connard! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle voulait élever le bébé toute seule."

-" disons que comme tu vas retourner à l'armée dans quelques mois, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça et qu'elle ne veuille pas s'investir. Qu'elle ne t'aime pas je n'y crois pas."

-" moi non plus et je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer pour moi mais je ne veux pas la laisser derrière, même s'il n'y avait pas le bébé, je ne pourrais pas la quitter."

-" oui mais ça c'est à elle qu'il faut dire." Dit Kol et Bonnie en même temps.

-" elle ne m'écoute pas, tout ce que je pourrais lui dire pour la rassurer ne changerait rien, je dois lui laisser du temps."

-" je comprends... Bon les garçons je vais la voir et vais passer la soirée avec elle, ma copine m'a manquée!"

-" mais ma puce, on avait prévu de dîner ensemble... " répliqua Kol déçu

-" je peux toujours lui proposer qu'on dine ensemble tous les quatre... Kol on a encore tous le week-end pour un tête à tête. Enfin je dois aussi faire quelques révisions car j ai les exams la semaine qui vient... Mais après le 04 juillet, je serai toute à toi!"

* * *

Le Maire Carol Lockwood était en pleine préparation des festivités pour la fête nationale, elle avait prévu cette année d'augmenter le nombre d'agents de sécurité, toute sa ville était sous tension depuis la mort du jeune Donovan et les chasseurs avaient peur des débordements.

Elle avait pensé annuler le bal mais ses administrés n'auraient pas été d'accord car c'était une tradition depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Tyler n'aimait pas tout ce folklore mais en tant que fils du maire, il avait des obligations et devait être au côté de sa mère pour ouvrir les festivités.

Nous étions vendredi et le bal était prévu le weekend suivant, toute la bourgade devrait y assister.

* * *

Caroline et Bonnie passaient la soirée ensemble. La brune n'était pas au courant des mésaventures de son amie à Missoula, et elle était soulagée que Klaus n'ait rien dit.

-" Care, ça ne t'embête pas si ce soir on mange avec les garçons? Tu sais que Kol ne peut plus se passer de moi"

-" et je suppose que toi tu ne peux plus te passer de lui?"

-" si bien sur même s'il est tellement pénible parfois, avec ses attitudes puériles, et ce côté charmeur avec tout ce qui a une paire de seins... "

-" je crois que Kol aime plaire c'est tout mais ça ne va jamais loin, je peux te dire, quand il est avec moi au bar, il séduit autant les ados que les mamies du village. Mais à chaque fois il parle de sa petite Bonnie"

-" vraiment? Je dois t'avouer que si à notre première rencontre on m'avait dit que j'aurais une relation sérieuse avec lui, je me serais jetée dans le lac! Mais il me fait rire et il est si doux avec moi... En parlant de douceur Care, il a défoncé Tyler cet après midi!"

-" quoi? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

-"il te cherchait et il a fait le con! À t'appeler encore sa femme, forcément Kol il s'est mis en rogne parce que tu sais il te considère comme sa belle sœur donc il a fait comprendre à ton ex que tu étais avec Klaus maintenant et qu'il fallait qu'il te lâche!"

-" je ne suis plus avec Klaus!"

-" oui pour l'instant! Chérie je sais que tu es folle de lui et tu portes son bébé, il a déconné c'est clair mais il faut voir les deux côtés de l'histoire!"

-" tu le défends maintenant? Où est la Bonnie qui était dernièrement en pétard contre lui?"

-" je ne le défends pas mais je veux que vous soyez heureux tous les deux, et la semaine où tu étais à Missoula, je peux te promettre qu'il était au plus mal. Il a menti sur plein de choses mais il est sincère sur ses sentiments pour toi."

-" et dans quelques mois, il sera parti!"

-" ou pas, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça va se passer... Care pour en revenir à Tyler, hmm... Pourquoi tu nous a cachés que c'était lui ton agresseur au bar?"

-" et comment tu as appris ça? Il s'en est vanté c'est ça?"

-" non c'est Katherine qui a avoué... Caroline, je sais que tu as toujours peur de lui mais arrêtes de le protéger."

-" ne le dis pas à Klaus s'il te plaît."

-" Kol est au courant aussi, il veut lui faire la peau et je serais étonnée s'il n'avait encore rien dit à son frère"

-" ok il ne me manquait plus que ça, Bonnie je vais aller creuser un trou et me cacher dedans! "

-" Caroline, Tyler est une pourriture et il mérite de se faire exploser la gueule par quelqu'un de plus fort que lui! "

-" je veux me venger de lui moi même, je ne veux pas que Klaus ou Kol me défendent à chaque fois."

-" alors il va falloir que tu en discutes avec Klaus... "

Caroline ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle savait que dès lors que Klaus saurait, il serait capable de le tuer, cette agression avait mis en danger le bébé et avait beaucoup meurtri la blonde. Et si Tyler mourrait, il ne paierait jamais pour tout le reste.

Il devait convaincre son voisin avant que le pire arrive.

-" Tu as raison, est ce que tu peux les rejoindre et lui dire que je souhaite lui parler de ça?"

-" bien sur! Care je crois qu'il n'y a pas que de ça que vous devriez parler..." Bonnie la laissa pour retrouver les frères Mikaelson

* * *

Caroline caressa son ventre comme pour cajoler son bébé, elle n'avait pas pensé à son enfant ces derniers jours, occupée avec Alaric. Mais elle finissait son premier trimestre et devrait bientôt passer sa première échographie qui assurerait la viabilité de cette grossesse. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris de poids et elle s'imaginait avec un ventre rond et puis avec cette vision d'elle engrossée, elle pensa vite à ce que dirait les gens du village, une mère célibataire, quel déshonneur. Et puis comment allait elle annoncer à son père qu'elle était enceinte de Klaus alors qu'ils étaient séparés. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait pas les coups à sa porte.

Klaus ouvrit la porte, ce qui fit réagir très vite la jolie blonde.

-" Mikaelson, tu as oublié de frapper?"

-" j'ai frappé plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas répondu! " en plus il était furax

-" oh je n'ai pas entendu...ouai... Est ce que Kol a parlé avec toi? Vu que tu as l'air énervé je suppose que oui?"

-" tu parles de quoi que tu m'aies menti concernant ton agression ou que ce connard de Lockwood a signé son arrêt de mort?" Dit il les dents serrés et le regard en feu.

-" pour ce qui est des mensonges, on ne peut pas dire que tu soies bien placé pour me faire la leçon! Je ne veux pas que tu te confrontes à Tyler, parce ... parce que je sais que tu le tuerais et ce serait trop facile! "

-" tu crois sérieusement que je vais laisser passer ça? Il a mis en danger la vie de notre bébé, il a levé la main sur toi, cela est suffisant pour que je lui arrache le cœur!"

-" arrêtes le bébé va bien et moi j'ai... J'ai malheureusement l'habitude de ses coups, j'ai passé cinq ans à subir sa violence! Et réfléchis un peu, penses à ton enquête, si tu le tues, il ne sera pas puni pour le meurtre de Matt! "

-" comment tu peux parler comme ça? J'hallucine, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu le défends à chaque fois qu'il te tombe dessus? Peut être que tu l'aimes toujours, c'est ça?!"

-" quoi? Comment oses tu me balancer ça? Je ne le défends pas c'est faux, c'est ma vengeance pas la tienne que j'essaies de garder! Tu crois que je peux aimer un homme qui fait un odieux trafic de peau, tu crois que je peux aimer un homme que je soupçonne avoir commanditer le meurtre de mon meilleur ami? C'est ...c'est comme si tu me demandais si j'aimais un homme qui a passé son temps à me mentir!" La discussion dévia très vite.

- " tu me compares à lui? Moi si je t'ai menti c'est parce que c'est une enquête fédérale confidentielle,et je ne voulais pas que cela te mette en danger"

-"pourtant tu l'as dit à ton frère, Bonnie était au courant, et ils n'ont pas l'air vraiment en danger!"

-" je l'ai dit à mon frère parce qu'il fallait que je lui justifie mon boulot ici et c'est ma famille, j'ai confiance en lui mais je me suis bien planté car cet idiot n'a pas pu fermer sa gueule et Bonnie elle n'aurait pas dû savoir!"

-" cela prouve tout simplement que tu n'avais aucune confiance en moi!"

-" pourquoi j'aurais confiance en toi, tu me mens sans cesse! C'est facile de me critiquer Forbes mais finalement tu n'es pas mieux!"

-" peut être mais moi je ne vais pas me barrer dans quelques mois, en laissant tout derrière!"

-" non toi tu finiras dans un trou parce qu'un jour Lockwood ira trop loin ou bien tu finiras en prison à cause de tes conneries avec Saltzman!"

-" peu importe, tu n'iras pas voir Tyler!"

-" tu sais quoi t'as raison! Démerdes toi avec lui, demerdes toi la prochaine fois que tu te retrouves aux urgences à cause de ce fils de pute!" Klaus en colère criait tellement fort que Nalah se mit devant Caroline en montrant les dents, les oreilles baissées prête à l'attaque.

Caroline la calma vite et Klaus recula jusqu'à la porte sans tourner le dos à la louve agressive

-" tu devrais partir! Et dis à Bonnie que je la verrais demain!"

-" évidemment que je me casse! Finalement je regrettes, je regrettes pour ce bébé! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver!" Ces paroles firent mal à Caroline, Klaus était tellement en colère après elle, elle l'avait poussé encore à bout en refusant qu'il aille voir Tyler.

La blonde s'effondra à genoux sur son parquet, aussitôt son voisin parti, elle pleura, la louve à ses côtés. Tous ces derniers événements et les dures paroles de Klaus eurent raison d'elle et elle craqua, laissant sortir toute sa peine.


	19. Chapitre 17

**_Mais quel engouement pour le dernier chapitre._**

**_Mercis pour vos impressions_**

**_Justine: le coup,e est en crise? Disons surtout qu'ils sont séparés... Klaus est sur de ses sentiments, Care un peu moins, au vu de son expérience passée, elle se protège. J espéré que la suite sera aussi de la bombe atomique. Gros bisous ma belle et merci encore de ta fidélité._**

**_Analissa: ma fidèle lectrice également! Tu as hâte qu ils se réconcilient, tu ne vas pas aimé la suite, quoique que! Klaus n'a pas été sympa en fin de chapitre mais c'est un impulsif et Care n'a pas été sympa non plus. Éric pour ton comm. Bisous bisous _**

**_Klaroline68: coucou toi! Oui comme toutes paroles dites par la colère, il y a toujours des regrets... Bonne lecture mon impatiente! ;)_**

**_Elo69: salut! Klaus veut récupérer Caro au début de chapitre, alors oui il fait preuve de romantisme mais la blonde n'est pas facile. Ils ont tous les deux un caractère très fort et forcément quand ça clashe, ça fait mal. J espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci de ta présence._**

**_Guest du 13/07: merci pour ta gentille review. Tu as lu d'une traite tous les chapitres et tu es rentrée dans l'histoire, contente que cela te plaise, continues à me suivre;)_**

**_Naura31: On est d'accord que Tyler ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça et sera toujours le blaireau de l'histoire qui s'en prend plein la tête;) merci pour ta review. Care n'est pas reconnaissante que Klajs l'ait sortie de chez les flics, en fait si mais elle est très rancunière... Mon histoire en anglais, je la ferai un jour mais je pense que ce sera lorsque elle sera terminée... Car un jour il y aura un épilogue mais je te rassuré c'est pas du tout dans l'immédiat._**

**_Lucinda: merci pour ton compliment. Je suis contente de faire partager toutes ces émotions. Désolée de t'avoir mis la larme à l'œil, promis ce ne sera pas toujours ainsi;) je suis en tout cas touchée par ton chaleureux message, à bientôt _**

**_Et encore et toujours mercis à ma Tabernacle TBC! Mariin3, KarolinaForbes, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, petite amande, SweetyK..._**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Bonnie planchait dans la salle d'examens, tandis que son petit ami attendait sagement dans sa chambre universitaire, Kol avait décidé de partir à Missoula pour rester avec sa belle et la soutenir pour cette dernière semaine avant les grandes vacances et il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de chez son frère, ne supportant plus son humeur depuis sa séparation avec Caroline.

Dire que Kol attendait sagement était un bien grand mot. Il avait prévu de surprendre Bonnie et de transformer sa petite chambre en petit nid romantique. Le jeune Mikaelson avait fait quelques achats, une couverture en velours noir, des petits poufs rouges avec une petite table basse carrée ou il avait posé des petites chandelles et un petit bouquet de roses rouges, il avait reconstitué l'ambiance d'un restaurant en miniature.

Kol n'avait jamais fait ça pour une fille, comme il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie. Lui contrairement à son frère entretenait une relation saine et stable avec sa petite amie et il était prêt à s'installer définitivement dans le Montana. Et il avait l'intention de lui dire dans une ambiance tamisée et romantique, avec également une petite surprise pour sa belle.

* * *

Klaus et Stephan Salvatore faisaient une ronde dans la zone la plus sauvage du parc, sauvage car se côtoyaient loups, coyotes, bisons et élans.

-" alors Mikaelson, c'est quoi cette histoire avec la fille du boss? Des fois vous êtes ensemble, des fois non, c'est comme ça qu'on sort avec les filles en Californie" plaisantait Stephan.

-" non mec! Avec Forbes, on est sorti ensemble et ça n'a pas marché... Y'a eu des hauts et des bas et voilà, affaire terminée... Je t'avoues que les californiennes sont quand même moins têtues et plus faciles à vivre que cette tornade, enfin mise à part ma sœur" Klaus avait été surpris de la question de son coéquipier mais finalement discuter d'autre chose que le boulot et le braconnage pouvait être agréable. Pourtant il aurait préféré parler d'un autre sujet que celui de Caroline.

-" Caroline, elle est toujours dans l'extrême, mais c'est une chouette fille qui n'a pas eu la vie qu'elle aurait souhaité. Gamine elle voulait être vétérinaire et avec la maladie de sa mère et puis après son décès, elle n'a pas voulu quitter la bourgade et puis avec Tyler qui la rabaissait beaucoup, elle a vite perdu sa motivation."

-" elle voulait être vétérinaire? Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé... Elle est encore jeune, faudrait juste peut être qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour la motiver de nouveau."

-"ouai peut être! donc si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, ça te gêne pas si je lui propose d'aller au bal du Maire avec moi?"

Klaus serra les dents car il se rendait compte que Caroline avait beaucoup de succès avec les frères Salvatore:

-" ça va gêner ton frère, non?"

-" mon frère? Il est parti quelques jours chez notre tante à Chicago, pas sur qu'il revienne pour la fête et Caroline ne le supporte plus alors je tente. C'est une belle fille et même si elle est bornée comme un âne, elle est droite contrairement aux jumelles Pierce."

Klaus avait les nerfs intérieurement, il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi et avait décidé de tirer un trait sur la blonde, malgré sa grossesse, il serait toujours là pour elle et leur bébé, mais sentimentalement, leurs dernières révélations avaient cassé cette chose entre eux, la confiance et sans confiance, leur histoire n'était pas saine. Sans compter qu'il était encore très en colère après elle à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait caché à propos de son agression par Tyler. C'était malgré tout difficile pour lui car elle était enceinte et voulait suivre sa grossesse, il avait des sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour une autre. Et entendre un autre type parler d'elle, et vouloir l'inviter à sortir ne lui plaisait pas.

Pourtant il préféra aller dans le sens de Stephan:

-" Salvatore, si tu veux l'inviter tu fais comme tu veux!"

-" ok merci mec, je préfère qu'il n'y ait pas d'embrouilles entre nous, mais bon je ne suis pas sur qu'elle accepte!"

-" là je ne peux rien faire pour toi! " Klaus espérait que son ex petite amie refuse.

* * *

Caroline était au bar et comme celui ci était peu fréquenté à cette heure, elle visitait des sites internet sur la grossesse sur son smart phone, elle se demandait quelle forme avait son bébé dans son ventre à trois mois de grossesse. Un petit haricot d'une dizaine de centimètres avec déjà un petit cœur qui bat. Elle avait hâte de voir une image de son bébé et attendait sa première échographie avec impatience. Celle ci était prévu vendredi matin à Great Falls. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi et se doutait que sa grossesse serait difficile à vivre sans le père de son bébé mais elle avait fait une croix sur lui, elle avait préféré tout arrêter plutôt que souffrir d'une rupture dès lors que Klaus serait réparti pour l'armée, et puis il avait menti sur toute la durée de leur relation, elle lui en voulait, et elle était très rancunière.

Elle avait décidé d'annoncer à son père qu'elle était enceinte dès lors qu'elle aurait fait son échographie.

Cette semaine, elle n'avait pas subi de désagréments particuliers, aucune nausée, aucun vertige et elle se sentait bien. Excepté que mentalement ce n'était pas terrible, elle pensait passer au dessus de cette rupture assez facilement mais elle pensait beaucoup à Klaus. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur dernière dispute, le jeune homme l'évitait quand il pouvait et s'ils se voyaient comme au bar par exemple ou bien aux chalets, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

Et puis elle pensait aussi beaucoup à son compère Alaric. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis leur arrestation à Missoula, elle se doutait qu'il était encore enfermé et ça, seul Klaus pourrait lui dire, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander, ne sachant pas sa réaction.

En fin de journée, les gardes forestiers débarquèrent tous comme d'habitude et les jumelles étaient aussi dans l'établissement.

Klaus avait pensé au bal du Maire Lockwood et comme il était toujours en colère contre Caroline, il voulait lui faire mal. Mal comme lui souffrait intérieurement et en observant Elena Pierce qui le regardait avec intensité, il eut l'idée de l'inviter. La jumelle était au comptoir, il la rejoignit donc le sourire aux lèvres et engagea la conversation avec elle.

Caroline ne percuta pas tout de suite, occupée à préparer quelques verres. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le père de son enfant, en mode drague avec Elena, son visage prit une expression que l'on aurait pu traduire comme un mix d'embarras et de rage. Embarrassée car témoin du plan séduction de son ex petit ami avec une autre, irritée car il n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour se trouver une autre fille à mettre dans son lit, cela prouvait que finalement il avait menti sur ses sentiments. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation.

-" Alors Elena. Je me demandais comment une si mignonne jeune fille soit toujours sans compagnie?"

-"peut être parce que je fuis la compagnie des hommes du village et préfère celle d'un étranger, charmant et qui m'a beaucoup marquée!" La jumelle voulait lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas contre un deuxième round avec lui car elle avait énormément apprécié leur premier rapprochement.

-" intéressant! Ça tombe plutôt bien alors! Je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner au bal de la fête nationale, il paraît que c'est l'événement de l'année ici et je serais content d'y aller avec une locale" il dévia son regard vers Caroline qui subitement tourna la tête et repris une posture normale malgré le dégoût qu'elle ressentait.

-" vraiment? Oui oui avec plaisir!" Elena ne cachait pas sa joie, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette proposition et pensait que le jeune homme et Caroline avait une affaire ensemble.

Stephan s'approcha du comptoir à côté de Klaus et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aborder la blonde derrière son comptoir. Le soldat perdit son sourire car il se doutait que le garde forestier allait proposer un rencard à son ex et intérieurement cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'imaginait pas un autre toucher sa Caroline. Mais il ne devait pas penser ainsi alors serra la taille de la jumelle pour se distraire.

-" hey Care! Comment tu vas ma belle?"

-" ça va merci!" Dit elle rapidement pour que son ex petit ami ne se doute pas de son désappointement mais quand elle vit que celui ci s'était beaucoup rapproché de la jumelle, elle baissa les yeux alors qu'elle sentit les larmes lâcher.

-" tu voudrais venir avec moi au bal de la ville samedi?"

Caroline soupira en regardant Klaus qui leva les yeux sur elle, lorsqu'il entendit son collègue l'inviter comme il l'avait prévu.

Il fut étonné de la voir si triste.

-" non désolée Stephan, merci pour l'invitation mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller cette année, je ... excuses moi, je... je n'ai plus de glaçons, je vais en chercher..." Elle se précipita dans l'arrière boutique et s'enferma un instant dans la réserve.

Elle colla son dos contre la porte et se laissa tomber les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait mal, mal parce que Klaus l'avait vite oubliée, mal parce qu'il flirtait avec une fille qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur, mal parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle vivait mal cette rupture. Il l'avait mise sur un piédestal et la descente était difficile.

Elle resta un moment seule, par terre et désemparée. Ses émotions étaient incontrôlables et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Au comptoir Elena flirtait avec Klaus, mais celui ci fixait la porte de l'arrière boutique, cela faisait une demi heure que Caroline avait laissé le bar sans surveillance, ce n'était pas son genre. Et plusieurs clients attendaient pour consommer.

Lorsque Mikaelson vit la belle sortir pour revenir prendre l'intendance de son établissement, il remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et sa mine défaite. La voir ainsi lui fit battre son cœur de façon incontrôlée. Qu'avait elle? Était elle encore malade à cause du bébé? Avait elle appris une mauvaise nouvelle? Avait elle mal pris qu'il se rapproche de la jumelle?

Il l'observa alors qu'elle évitait son regard, elle ne voulait pas être témoin des flirts de Klaus.

Elle s'activait pour servir en retard les derniers clients et lorsqu'il fut l'heure de fermer, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires.

Elena proposa à Klaus de passer la soirée avec elle mais le jeune homme prétexta que ce soir, il devait travailler encore. La jeune Pierce déçue, n'insista pas et ils se séparèrent devant le bar.

Caroline baissa son rideau comme tous les soirs à la même heure et reprit ses habitudes en rentrant avec son vélo. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle et se blottir dans la fourrure de sa louve, c'était son seul réconfort. Elle ne voulait pas appeler Bonnie qui était avec Kol.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle ne vit pas la voiture de Klaus, elle se douta qu'il passerait la nuit chez Elena, elle ne devait pas s'en occuper, il avait sa vie maintenant. Elle se dépêcha de sortir sa louve qui l'attendait impatiente.

* * *

Durant cette promenade, elle se posa sur un rocher qui lui permettait de voir une bonne partie du parc naturel, elle y avait grandi et elle aimait cet endroit. Elle se rappelait petite quand avec sa mère, elle partait pique niquer pendant que son père travaillait. Il venait rejoindre ses deux femmes pour partager un instant avec elles, quand il avait une pause. Elle s'imaginait avec son enfant plus tard partager des moments identiques, et cela la ramena vite à la réalité, ce serait son enfant et elle seule. Elle repensa à Klaus et se remit à pleurer.

Elle resta une bonne heure dehors, ainsi à se morfondre alors que la petite louve profitait de courir. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit le 4X4 de son voisin, garé dans l'allée, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte et s'enferma à clé derrière elle.

Ce soir, elle ne mangea rien et prit une douche avant de s'engouffrer dans son lit, Nalah à côté. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir mais se laissa bercer par la respiration calme de son animal sauvage et peu à peu tomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Kol attendait devant la porte de la salle d'examens sa petite amie et lorsqu'elle sortit, il se précipita pour l'enlacer, peu importait le monde autour.

-" hmm ma poupée tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui! Alors comment s'est passée ta série d'examens? "

-" toi, tu n'as pas eu le temps de me manquer... Dans l'ensemble je m'en suis sortie, l'oral après demain ça va être autre chose!"

-" et après tu seras tranquille! Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer... "

-" merci, et toi qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui?" dit Bonnie en posant sa tête sur le torse de Kol pour humer son parfum.

-" je me suis occupé, tu verras, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi bébé, dans ta chambre"

-" Kol la dernière fois que tu m'as fait une surprise dans mon neuf mètres carrés, je ne pouvais même plus entrer chez moi..."

-" mais là je te promets que je n'en ai pas trop fait!" Il lui fit son sourire en coin qu'elle adorait et qui le rendait si sexy. C'était l'atout charme des Mikaelson.

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent sur le campus, il était déjà 19 heures et Bonnie n'avait aucun examen demain, son oral était le surlendemain, vendredi et ensuite ce serait les vacances pour elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Kol se mit derrière sa belle et lui cacha les yeux pour une surprise complète.

-" Kol mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" Elle se mit à rire de tout ce stratagème

-" shhhhh on se détend et on ouvre les yeux uniquement quand je te le dirai."

Il ouvrit la porte et et toujours sa main dans celle de sa petite amie, l'autorisa enfin à regarder.

-" oh mon dieu! Kol c'est... c'est ... Étonnant!" Lorsqu'elle vit la petite ambiance qu'il avait créée, elle était à court de mot " c'est magnifique mais en quel honneur?"

-" pour te féliciter de tout ce travail que tu fournis, pour te remercier de me laisser une chance et de me supporter... Pour ... parce que je suis amoureux et j'avais besoin de te l'exprimer autrement que par des mots."

-" je... je suis complément émue!" Elle se mit à pleurer, dépassée par ce surplus d'émotion, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune Mikaelson souvent borderline et très immature puisse faire une chose aussi romantique pour elle.

-" hey ma puce si tu te mets à pleurer ça va me vexer, c'était pas l'impression que je voulais te donner..." Il serra la taille de sa belle et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres pour le remercier.

Après cet échange plein de sensualité, il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur un pouf et il s'installa en face, ouvrit la bouteille de champagne qui les attendait dans un seau rempli de glace.

Après avoir rempli deux coupes, il sortit son IPod pour mettre de la musique.

-" excuses moi, je voulais faire venir un groupe mais y avait pas assez de place!" Plaisanta t-il

-" ouah mais tu as pensé à tout en plus! Merci bébé pour tout ça. "

Ils trinquèrent et Kol sortit un écrin long et doré et le tendit à Bonnie.

-" tu m'as fait un cadeau? Kol il ne fallait pas." Elle ouvrit la boîte et fut ébahie par un joli tour de cou en or avec un petit cœur pendant en diamant. " oh mon dieu, c'est magnifique." Elle se releva et sauta au cou de son petit ami, elle était à genoux en face de lui et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-" je suis content qu'il te plaise, tu ne portes jamais de bijou alors j'avais peur que tu n'apprécies pas..." Kol était un peu embarrassé mais continua à parler " Bonnie, je... je voulais juste te dire que je tenais vraiment à toi et que j'espérais que tous les deux on puisse passer nos vacances ensemble et puis toute l'année suivante et puis... en fait ne plus se quitter... Alors ce cadeau c'est surtout pour te dire que je t'aime."

-" je t'aime aussi Kol, même si parfois mes nerfs sont à bout avec toi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte moi non plus."

-" alors ça veut dire que si je te propose de passer quelques jours en Californie pour te présenter à ma famille, tu accepterais?"

-" je pense que c'est possible, oui" sourit elle.

Kol était soulagé, jamais il n'avait été aussi mal à l'aise avec une fille, mais Bonnie était la fille, celle qui valait la peine. Ils finirent la soirée sur la couverture en velours à faire l amour et s'endormirent nus, l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Whitefish et Nalah ouvrit les yeux en même temps que Caroline. La blonde avait relativement bien dormi mais n'avait pas un moral meilleur que la veille, elle devrait ouvrit son bar encore aujourd'hui et elle subissait un gros manque de motivation, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de profiter de cette journée ensoleillée pour se promener dans le parc avec sa louve. Se promener dans les coins reculés où personne ne viendrait s'occuper d'elle, parce que Caroline recherchait la solitude, elle ne voulait pas se confronter à Klaus ou aux autres gardes forestiers, ni à son père qui lui poserait des questions et surtout pas aux jumelles Pierce.

Caroline Forbes était propriétaire de son bar, alors elle en conclut vite qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Tant pis pour sa clientèle, tant pis pour cette journée sans recette, elle était tellement blasée qu'elle se fichait de tout ça.

Elle envoya rapidement un texto à son père pour lui demander de mettre une pancarte sur sa devanture car elle voulait profiter du soleil et ne pas ouvrir, elle éteignit vite son portable pour ne pas avoir à ses justifier auprès de lui.

Elle s'étira et se leva, elle se prépara un café et sortit dans sa cour, son mug à la main, vêtue de sa tenue de nuit, un shorty et un débardeur. Elle resta un long moment aussi à regarder le ciel, sentir l'odeur de l'herbe et des grands arbres autour d'elle, elle avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle même, avec la nature, Caroline avait besoin de se sentir comme quand elle était enfant, était ce dû à sa grossesse ou à cause de sa rupture avec Klaus? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son voisin sortir de son chalet pour aller travailler. Il fut étonné de la voir à moitié nue dehors, elle était plutôt pudique et profita un instant de la vue. Lorsque la jolie blonde se rendit compte que Klaus l'observait, elle fit comme s'il n'était pas là et replongea son regard dans l'immensité du ciel. Le jeune homme pensa un moment qu'elle avait bu ou qu'elle était droguée mais il était tôt et ce n'était pas son genre, bref, la jeune fille qu'il vit ce matin là devant chez lui n'avait rien à voir avec la mère de son bébé.

Il tenta une approche, perturbé de son comportement et la salua. Elle lui fit juste un signe de la main puis rentra chez elle.

Klaus continua à fixer la porte de sa voisine, quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, revoyant sans cesse son visage désemparé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en train de flirter avec la jumelle. Pour être franc Elena ne l'intéressait pas, elle était fade et docile et il ne voulait rien de sérieux, il cherchait la facilité pour oublier sa belle. Et puis il avait toujours cette colère contre elle, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle laisse couler cette agression de Tyler alors qu'il avait mis en danger la vie de son bébé. Et puis Caroline lui avait dit ne pas l'aimer après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour revenir dessus. Elle s'était fichue de lui?

Mais Klaus avait aussi conscience qu'avant qu'elle apprenne la vérité sur lui, tout allait bien, alors il était entre deux eaux avec elle. Il aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur sa grossesse, savoir si tout allait bien, quand était sa prochaine visite chez le médecin, ou si elle en avait déjà eu une. Il ne savait rien alors qu'il devait être impliqué malgré leur séparation.

Il monta dans son 4X4 et partit pour sa journée de travail.

* * *

Caroline se prépara un panier de pique nique et partit avec la louve pour la journée.

Elle s'était installée sur une couverture et s'allongea les yeux scotchés sur le ciel, à regarder les nuages défiler devant elle. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et caressa son petit bidon imaginant câliner son petit haricot.

Elle fut surprise par un garde forestier et se redressa vite. Stephan se postait en face d'elle.

-" salut Care! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure là? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui? "

-" non avec ce temps j avais envie de me poser en pleine nature. "

-" oh, est ce que je peux me poser un peu avec toi? J'ai commencé à 7 heures ce matin, je ferais bien une petite pause."

-" oui si tu veux! ... Ça se passe comment en ce moment dans le parc? Les braconniers ont l'air de s'être calmés, non?"

-" ouai ici mais dans d'autres parcs à la frontière canadienne, y'a encore des cas de braconnages, j'en suis à me demander si Lockwood n'a pas changé d'endroit pour brouiller les pistes."

-" c'est ce que je crois aussi Steph, je te jure qu'un jour ils finiront mal!"

-" en tout cas c'est en bonne voie... Klaus et son idée de médiatiser via CNN c'est vraiment une bonne idée."

-" hmm! ... Tu te souviens Steph quand on était gamins et qu'on venait ici avec Bonnie, Matt et Damon pour faire des parties de cache - cache... Ce temps me manque, Matt me manque."

-" moi aussi Caroline, mais il sera toujours dans nos cœurs. Parfois j'aimerais aussi redevenir un gosse."

Le jeune Salvatore s'aperçut des larmes de son amie et se rapprocha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-" shhhh arrêtes de pleurer, le temps apaisera notre peine et je suis sur qu'un jour on retrouva son meurtrier "

Caroline lâchait toutes ses larmes, cette étreinte avec son ami lui fit du bien, elle aurait préféré être dans les bras de Bonnie. Elle se calma alors que Stephan caressa son dos d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre. Ils furent surpris par un autre garde forestier qui cherchait son collègue lors d'une ronde.

Klaus se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence, peu ravi de voir son ex petite amie si intime avec un autre, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il avait envie de se jeter sur Salvatore et le séparer de la blonde et le problème de Mikaelson c'est qu'il ne garda pas son calme longtemps.

-" Salvatore, je pensais que tu voulais juste l'inviter au bal mais je vois que vous deux, vous avancez bien derrière mon dos!" Dit Klaus en serrant les dents.

-" y'a pas d'embrouilles mec, nous sommes juste deux copains d'enfance nostalgiques et qui se recueillent sur la mémoire de l' ami qu'on a perdu." justifia Stephan en se séparant de Caroline.

-" Mikaelson je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! Toi aussi il me semble que tu avances bien de ton côté?" La blonde ne cachait pas son énervement

-" moi au moins je ne fais rien en cachette! "

-" Ben non tu flirtes dans mon bar et devant moi. C'est pire!"

-" et alors? N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui m'a quitté Forbes! "

-" hey temps mort tous les deux!" Stephan montra son embarras devant le couple chacun se regardant comme deux ennemis

-" Salvatore! vas chier et ne te mêles pas de ça!" Cria Klaus

-" je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça! " répliqua la blonde

-" ou alors quoi? Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite, une putain d'hypocrite... "

-" et toi t'es un gros connard! "

-" bon huh je vais vous laisser parce que je crois que je suis de trop..." Stephan ne laissa pas le temps au couple de lui répondre, il s'éloigna d'eux rapidement.

-" tu n'es qu'une garce... Tu cherches un autre père pour mon bébé? Mais c'est le mien!"

-" Tu débloques Mikaelson! Tu crois sérieusement que je peux passer d'un mec à un autre? Je ne suis pas comme toi. Elena tu comptes l'engrosser aussi? "

-" non, je mets des protections avec elle!"

Elle resta sans voix, elle n'avait rien à surenchérir sur la dernière sentence de Klaus, il couchait donc avec la jumelle, son cœur se mit à battre si rapidement qu'elle posa instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine. Il la regardait les poings serrés, sa rage le rendait odieux.

Elle se baissa pour récupérer sa couverture, l'enroula rapidement et appela sa louve, elle ne voulait plus le regarder, il lui avait ouvertement fait une crise de jalousie alors qu'il se permettait de coucher avec une autre sans aucune gêne.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin, surtout qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec la jumelle, mais il avait encore réagi impulsivement pour ne pas changer.

-" bébé... Caroline, écoutes, je suis désolé, je t'ai balancée cette connerie par colère ma je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec l'autre fille! Et si je l'ai invitée samedi c'était juste pour t'emmerder, je sais que c'est immature..."

-" c'est bon, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie maintenant! Je ne serais soulagée que le jour où tu retourneras d'où tu viens!"

-" je suis désolé Caroline! Pour tout ça... si nous étions restés ensemble, je ne pense pas que je serais retourné auprès de mon régiment."

-"pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant! POURQUOI PUTAIN TU ME DIS ÇA MAINTENANT? Arrêtes! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta part! Si tu savais comment je regrette d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, d'avoir cru en toi et de t'avoir fait confiance!" Elle reprit le chemin pour rentrer chez elle. Il la rattrapa et la retint par la taille, en collant son torse musclé au dos de la blonde.

-" je t'aime Caroline, et je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi, sinon tu ne serais pas autant en colère... Bébé arrêtons de gâcher nos chances d'être heureux ensemble. Tu as mal je le sais, je le sens et moi je suis en colère, furieux de ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler, furieux parce que je voudrais être prêt de toi, suivre ta grossesse, furieux de t'imaginer avec Stephan ou n'importe quel autre homme." lui murmurait il à l'oreille. Caroline sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme et sentit tout son corps réagir, Mais elle resta ferme avec lui.

-" laisses moi Klaus... Laisses moi le temps de réfléchir parce oui, moi aussi je suis colère... Pour le bébé, je ... j'ai ma première écho demain matin alors je demanderais un cliché supplémentaire pour toi, enfin si tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu veux suivre l'évolution du bébé."

Il se mit devant elle, toujours en la serrant par la taille:

-" plutôt qu'un cliché je préférerais t'accompagner..."

-" je dois me rendre à l'évidence que ce bébé est aussi le tien alors je ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir participer à tout ça, tant que tu es à Whitefish."

-" je te l'ai dit que je ne te veux pas t'abandonner! "

-" ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que nous deux nous nous remettions ensemble!"

-"pour l'instant mon cœur!" Le sourire en coin, il allait mieux, soulagé qu'après cette violente confrontation verbale, le calme soit revenu. Et puis elle avait fait un effort de l'investir dans ses rendez vous pour leur bébé.

* * *

Stephan taillait des arbres lorsque Klaus le rejoignit, celui ci n'était pas vraiment embarrassé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il se doutait qu'il avait des excuses à faire à son collègue.

-" Salvatore, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai du mal à la voir avec un autre mec!"

-" j'avais bien compris, mais je croyais que vous deux c'était terminé? Et puis tout à l'heure on s'est retrouvé par hasard. Elle s'était posée dans le coin et je suis passé à côté, on a discuté de nos souvenirs de gamins, de Donovan, et puis je ne sais pas, elle s'est mise à pleurer alors je l'ai réconfortée, mais en toute amitié!"

-" ouai c'est terminé mais c'est elle qui m'a quitté et j'ai du mal à accepter, alors je pète des câbles des fois, comme inviter l'autre rien que pour l'enrager... "

-" je comprends... Tu devrais l'inviter à ce bal après demain, plutôt qu'Elena! Même si elle m'a dit qu'elle n'irait pas, peut être qu'elle ne voulait juste pas y aller avec moi!"

-" j'en sais rien...elle est bornée, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie, en plus je me suis engagé auprès de la jumelle..."

-" oui enfin tu sais Elena elle peut y aller avec n'importe qui... Enfin bref... Tu fais ce que tu veux..."

Klaus et Stephan continuèrent leur travail et Klaus rentra chez lui directement à la fin de sa journée.

* * *

Caroline était installée dehors sur sa balancelle avec un livre sur la maternité, qu'elle avait acheté à Missoula.

Klaus prit l'initiative de la rejoindre, à tâtons, ne sachant pas son humeur.

-" je vois que tu as de bonnes lectures!" Lui dit il le sourire aux lèvres, elle leva les yeux mais ne lui sourit pas en retour.

-" oui ce livre est intéressant et me permet d'approcher ma grossesse avec plus de sérénité. Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

-" huh? Je voulais savoir pour demain, ton rendez vous est à quelle heure?"

-" 9 heures à l'hôpital de Great Falls, on peut s'y retrouver là bas!"

-" s'y retrouver? Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller ensemble?"

-" parce que j'ai prévu de prendre le car."

-" tu plaisantes? C'est ridicule Caroline je t'amène en voiture et je te ramène. Il faut que je prévienne ton père que demain je vais commencer plus tard."

-" je ne veux pas profiter de toi et de la situation, je peux y aller par mes propres moyens..."

-" mais rassures moi quand on sera à l'hôpital, j'aurai le droit de te parler et de participer au rendez vous ou je devrai m'entretenir avec le médecin après que tu sois sortie... Je ne sais pas tu as certainement prévu un truc comme ça juste pour m'emmerder, non?" Klaus hallucinait du comportement de Caroline.

-"non je n'avais rien prévu mais c'est une idée, merci d'avoir soumis cette possibilité!" Dit elle d'un air condescendant, les yeux toujours dans son livre.

-" tu abuses un peu là mais je suppose que je mérites tes sarcasmes, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis content que tu m'aies donner la permission d'être à cette première échographie!" Klaus tentait de rester calme.

-" et ce sera probablement la seule à laquelle tu pourras assister, si ta mission secrète ici se termine avant la deuxième écho. Mais je pourrais t'envoyer par mail des photos et des nouvelles du bébé quand tu seras à l'autre bout du monde. Même si tu me considères comme... Comment tu as dit déjà? Ah oui une garce... cet enfant est aussi le tien et je dois en tenir compte!" Elle parlait calmement en feuilletant son livre, sans un regard pour son ex.

-" oh quelle bonne intention de ta part... Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire Forbes, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu ma chérie."

-" je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Mikaelson... "

-" tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime, comme je sais que tu m'en veux de m'être fait passer pour un autre mais je te jure que jamais je n'ai menti sur mes sentiments pour toi. Et puis fais appel à ta mémoire bébé, toi aussi tu m'as menti sur pas mal de choses et je crois que le pire des trucs reste cette pseudo agression anonyme... Pourtant je continues à vouloir être avec toi."

-" mais moi je ne me suis pas servie de toi pour obtenir des informations, je ne t'ai pas menti sur ma famille! Klaus, ton père est chirurgien dentiste! " la blonde passa en mode offensif.

-" ok je n'aurais pas dû autant dire de conneries, je ne me suis pas servi de toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Écoutes moi, je ne te demande pas de retomber dans mes bras dans la minute, sauf que ça m'arrangerait car tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me manque, mais tu veux que je te laisses le temps de réfléchir et je suis prêt à te laisser ce temps mais ne me repousses pas comme tu le fais là! "

-" Klaus qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas quand tu dis m'aimer, toi le militaire haut gradé qui peut avoir n'importe quelle fille, pourquoi il serait amoureux d'une petite provinciale, je ne suis pas dupe!"

-" non tu as juste une très basse opinion de ce que tu vaux mon cœur! Peut être que je pourrais avoir n'importe quelle fille, sauf que celle que je veux, n'est pas n'importe quelle fille et elle est juste là, tout prêt de moi!" Il osa un rapprochement et s'assit à côté d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue qui avait rougi.

Elle ferma les yeux et savoura intérieurement la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle tenta de se reprendre, elle ne céderait pas aussi facilement. Elle se leva de la balancelle et s'excusa auprès de Klaus.

-" bonne soirée Klaus, on se voit demain!"

-" tu m'abandonnes? Caroline, restes un peu s'il te plaît... " plaintif il ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment à deux.

-" désolée, j'ai des choses à faire à la maison."

-" bon d'accord..." Il soupira déçu " Care, demain je viens te chercher à 8:30, ça te va?" Il espérait qu'elle ne prenne pas le bus demain comme elle l'avait envisagé.

Elle lui fit un hochement pour approuver et ferma la porte derrière elle, aussitôt chez elle, elle arbora un sourire qu'elle garda toute la soirée.

Klaus resta un moment assis, le sourire niais, à profiter de la fraîcheur de la soirée avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

Le lendemain à 8:30 pile, Caroline entendit un coup à sa porte. La ponctualité de Klaus la fit sourire, il devait être aussi impatient qu'elle de ce rendez vous.

-" bonjour Klaus!" Dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

-" salut beauté! Comment vas tu? Tu es magnifique!" Klaus était subjuguée par la blonde, elle avait mis une robe rose claire à bretelles assez courte et avait relevé ses longs cheveux avec une pince en forme de fleur.

-" ça va merci! Je suis prête!"

Une fois dans la voiture, Caroline engagea la conversation,à la grande surprise du jeune homme.

-" alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse pour justifier ton retard au travail ce matin?"

-" j'ai dit à ton père que nous avions rendez vous pour ta première écho!" plaisanta t-il

-" très drôle! "

-" je lui ai dit que je devais amener le 4X4 au garage parce qu'il faisait un bruit bizarre."

-" oh je vois que tu as toujours un petit mensonge pour n'importe quelle situation..."

-"touché! Est ce que tu as prévu de le dire à ton père bientôt?"

-" oui je m'étais dit que je lui dirais après la première échographie..."

-" donc bientôt alors... Et tu crois qu'il va le prendre comment?"

-"à ton avis? Sa fille unique de 21 ans est enceinte et célibataire, je me doute qu'il va déchanter!"

-" célibataire? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! "

Elle souffla et baissa les yeux, puis s'aventura sur un autre sujet, plus sensible mais elle voulait profiter de l'humeur joviale de son voisin.

-" Klaus?"

-" oui mon cœur?"

-"est ce que ... tu sais si Alaric est toujours enfermé chez les fédéraux? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles et c'est mon ami..."

Il soupira avant de répondre:

-" j'ai appelé Gilbert il y a deux jours et il m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de faire un marché avec ton pote. Après son interrogatoire et l'exploitation de son ordinateur, les fédéraux ont découvert qu'il était un hacker et qu'il avait pas mal d'informations sur les Lockwood, forcément Gilbert y a vu son intérêt pour l'enquête. Alors pour l'instant je n'en sais pas plus mais je me renseignerai."

-" merci... Je le connais, jamais il ne coopérera avec les flics..."

-" pourtant ça lui permettrait d'être en liberté peut être ... enfin j'en sais rien."

Caroline était étonnée de la réaction de Klaus, elle s'imaginait recevoir des reproches de sa part mais au contraire, il semblait plutôt conciliant.

Ils arrivèrent à Great Falls un peu en avance et une fois s'être annoncés à l'accueil, ils patientèrent dans la salle d'attente.

Une femme avec son mari attendaient leur tour également, elle était plus avancée dans sa grossesse.

Klaus se pencha sur Caroline et lui murmura:

-" t'as vu comment son ventre est énorme, je suis sur qu'elle attend des jumeaux! Ou bien elle est à la limite de perdre les eaux! "

-" idiot! Je vais devenir comme elle!"

-" surtout si tu ne te goinfres que de gâteaux mon cœur!" Il reçut un coup de coude de la blonde

-" n'importe quoi! On est grand tous les deux et toi tu es plutôt baraqué alors je ne m'attends pas à faire un petit bébé et forcément je vais être énorme!"

-" mais tu seras quand même magnifique..."

-" tu parles! "

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Klaus timide s'adressa de nouveau à la blonde:

-" Caroline, tu sais demain il y a ce bal et je voudrais bien qu'on y aille ensemble."

-" je crois qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un qui a prévu de t'accompagner, je crois même que tu as invité ce quelqu'un! "

-" mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce quelqu'un je l'ai invité juste pour t'emmerder."

-" mais peut être que je m'en fiche..."

-" ouai t'as raison mon cœur! N'empêches je n'irai pas avec elle."

-" ce n'est pas sympa de poser des lapins Mikaelson."

-" je m'en fous complètement tant que je peux passer la soirée avec toi."

-" je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, il y aura Tyler et tous ces connards"

-" je comprends... Ok alors je n'irai pas non plus, mais alors on peut passer la soirée ensemble. Je pourrais t'amener quelque part loin d'ici?"

-" non je vais rester à la maison"

-" et bien je resterai à la maison avec toi!"

Elle le fixa, abasourdie, cet homme n'abandonnait jamais. Elle préféra ne pas répondre et soupira d'ennui.

Lorsque la sage femme appela Caroline pour l'installer afin que l'obstétricien puisse pratiquer l'échographie, le couple se leva rapidement.

Le médecin se présenta aux futurs parents et demanda à Caroline de se détendre. Il enduisit son ventre de gel et passa la sonde afin de pouvoir visualiser le bébé sur l'écran.

-" et voilà, je vous présente votre petit, regardez c'est amusant il et déjà très actif" dit l'obstétricien

-" il tient cela de sa mère!" Répondit Klaus.

Caroline émue, ne cacha pas sa joie et elle prit la main de Klaus, celui ci agréablement surpris porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser chaleureux qui fit rougir la future maman.

-" il est si petit et ,... Mon dieu, il n'arrête pas de bouger, c'est vraiment drôle."

-" effectivement... alors ce bébé a le cœur bien développé, les poumons aussi... Et il mesure 14 centimètres, déjà au dessus de la moyenne. Voilà il a bien ses quatre membres, dix doigts et dix orteils, tout va bien. Je peux même déjà vous donner le sexe de bébé si vous le souhaitez."

Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler de tout ça, mais ils s'étaient compris juste par le regard et le jeune homme prit la parole pour tous les deux:

-" oui nous voulons savoir... C'est si tôt...!"

-" oui, c'est plutôt rare de le voir au troisième mois mais c'est parce que son ... son zizi, on le voit bien! " plaisanta l'obstétricien

-"alors là il tient ça de son papa!" Caroline se lâcha complètement. Elle attendait un petit garçon en bonne santé, plein de vigueur. Elle ressentait un réel bonheur et tout le mal être qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours était loin derrière.

Klaus était également dans un état de pure joie, un fils déjà robuste, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

-" voilà, je vais juste vous laisser quelques instants le temps de sortir les clichés et écrire le rapport."

-" merci docteur" dit Caroline toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Klaus surprit Caroline en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

-" tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux, merci de m'avoir fait partagé ce moment!"

-" qu'est ce que tu fais... Je... " elle se laissa aller, capitulant et enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Klaus. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle ressentit un milliard d'étincelles, " un petit garçon... mon dieu!" Murmura t-elle en reprenant son souffle mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer, l'embrassant encore. Sa bouche lui avait manqué et ne sachant pas si Caroline serait conciliante encore longtemps, il savoura et profita de ce moment. Ils furent interrompus par l'obstétricien qui réapparut avec une pochette.

-" heu, excusez moi ... Voici les clichés et le rapport avec toutes les dimensions de votre fils. La prochaine échographie est à faire durant le 6eme mois de grossesse, je vous conseille de prendre rapidement rendez vous."

-"merci docteur."

-" mademoiselle Forbes, vous avez passé le plus pénible, vous ne devriez plus être malade et vous pourrez reprendre vos activités sans problème le bébé est en bonne place."

* * *

Le couple rentrèrent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres, Klaus ne lâchait plus la main de sa belle, même en conduisant, il avait besoin de la toucher. Caroline semblait à l'aise et voir ce bébé les avait beaucoup rapprochés.

-" je vais annoncer la nouvelle à mon père ce soir"

-" je suis sur qu'il le prendra bien, et puis nous pourrons par la même occasion lui annoncer que tous les deux..." Il se tut car il ne savait pas trop si Caroline lui avait ouvert la voie pour être de nouveau ensemble ou bien si elle s'était laissée aller juste un instant avec lui parce qu'elle était heureuse. Il jaugea sa réaction car il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ses intentions.

-" tous les deux quoi? ... Il faut en discuter parce que je... j'ai peur de ce que cela impliquerait de m'investir dans une relation avec toi, l'armée, le reste..."

-" Caroline, nous trouverons une solution, je sais que te demander de me faire confiance est un gros effort pour toi, mais je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas, ni toi ni notre fils."

Elle le regarda un peu hésitante puis serra sa main dans la sienne en signe d'approbation.

-" plus de mensonges, plus de secrets et plus de disputes?"

-" c'est aussi valable pour toi?"

-" oui! Du moins pour les mensonges et les secrets... Et plus de conneries avec les jumelles? Plus de crise de jalousie devant mes amis?"

-" plus de conneries avec les jumelles, les crises de jalousie...hmm... Je ne peux rien te promettre bébé... Mais je vais faire un effort."

-" ok alors je te propose d'annoncer tous les deux la nouvelle à papa et je ne sais pas est ce que tu as prévu de le dire à ta famille?"

-" bien sur! Mais il faudra que je leur dise de vive voix, ça veut dire se rendre en Californie, nous pourrions faire cela un week-end?"

-" tu veux dire tous les deux?"

-" bébé, nous allons avoir un enfant tous les deux, cela signifie qu'il va bien falloir que tu fasses connaissance de ta future belle famille!"

-" oh..." Elle n'imaginait pas que Klaus l'implique si sérieusement dans sa vie.

-" j'y crois pas! Un fils... Je vais pouvoir lui apprendre le base ball, à piloter des avions, à se battre..."

-" huh! On se calme, tu ne feras pas de lui un petit soldat!"

-" non? "

-"non!"

Le retour vers Whitefish fut agréable et ils discutèrent tout le long du trajet. Klaus était soulagé, celle qu'il aimait l'avait rassuré sur leur avenir, même si elle n'avait rien dit sur ses sentiments. Elle était prête à lui laisser une chance et il ferait tout pour ne pas la décevoir. Il devrait contacter Douglas, son supérieur pour discuter de son avenir professionnel au sein d'Air Force.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bourgade, Klaus déposa la future maman devant son bar:

-" je te vois en fin de journée mon bébé! Tu vas me manquer... mais ma journée sera bien meilleure que les précédentes... "

-" pour moi aussi" répondit elle timidement " je vais appeler mon père ce matin. Bonne journée et fais attention à toi."

Il l'embrassa rapidement et partit travailler.

* * *

Bill Forbes faisait sa ronde dans la zone B du parc et fut surprit par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de sa fille sur l'écran, il se dépêcha de répondre, il n'était jamais rassuré quand Caroline l'appelait alors qu'il travaillait.

-" bonjour ma chérie! Tu as décidé d'aller travailler aujourd'hui? "

-" salut papa. Oui j'ai ouvert aujourd'hui, un peu plus tard par contre... Papa, je voulais te proposer de venir dîner à la maison ce soir... "

-" toi? Faire à dîner? tu as perdu la tête? Ou bien tu te lances dans de nouvelles expériences?"

-" papa! Klaus fera la cuisine je te rassures!"

-" Klaus, comment ça Klaus?"

-" oui Klaus, lui et moi on s'est réconcilié et on voulait t'inviter à dîner, voilà c'est tout!"

-" ah bon! Alors d'accord je... ,je suis un peu perdu avec vos histoires mais je l'aime bien le petit Mikaelson."

-" moi aussi papa! Je dois te laisser, mes premiers clients arrivent. Je t'aime."

-" je t'aime aussi ma chérie!"

Bill Forbes était bouche bée, il ne comprenait pas toujours sa fille, et la relation entre Caroline et Klaus il ne la comprenait pas du tout!

* * *

Caroline n'avait pas quitté son sourire depuis ce matin, elle caressait son ventre, heureuse de porter un bébé en plein forme. Elle reçut un message sur son portable qui la sortit de son état d'allégresse.

_' je n'arrêtes pas de penser à toi mon cœur, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail' _

_La blonde sourit et répondit vite à Klaus_

_' :) j'ai appelé papa et je l'ai invité à dîner, alors ce soir je te laisse quartier libre avec ma cuisine'_

_' d'accord mais j'aurai quoi en échange?'_

_' tout ce que tu veux... '_

_' hmm tout ce que je veux... C'est intéressant... Je t'aime'_

_' je t'aime aussi'_

La journée fut longue pour le couple et lorsque les gardes forestiers arrivèrent dans le bar, Caroline sentit son cœur flancher. Les jumelles étaient au comptoir et lorsque Klaus s'approcha pour rejoindre sa belle, Elena l'accosta pour lui rappeler leur rendez vous du lendemain

-" salut Klaus, alors pour demain, je pensais qu'on aurait se retrouver chez moi avant d'aller chez les Lockwood"

-" ah je suis désolé Elena mais je ne peux pas t'accompagner finalement car j'ai d'autres projets avec ma femme "

Elena pâlit alors que Caroline derrière son comptoir jubilait, surtout lorsque le jeune homme la rejoignit pour l'embrasser.

-" mon cœur, la journée à été vraiment trop longue."

-" pour moi aussi..." Elle posa ses mains sur la taille de son voisin et sa tête contre son torse.

-" tu m'as manqué! Je ne vais pas rester bébé, si je dois préparer le dîner, je dois aller faire des courses... Ton père pourra te remonter aux chalets je suppose?"

-" oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça"

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux avant de se séparer, Elena les regardait frustrée. Mikaelson s'était bien fichu d'elle.

* * *

Bill resta jusqu'à la fermeture du bar et rentra avec sa fille jusqu'aux chalets. Lorsque Caroline ouvrit sa porte, son père et elle fut agréablement surpris par la bonne odeur de cuisine.

Klaus était sur le sofa avec la louve en train de boire un whisky.

-" hey welcome Home! " plaisanta Le soldat.

-" Klaus, ça sent très bon, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir les narines si agréablement titillées quand j'entre chez ma fille!"

-" ah boss, c'est vrai que Care et la cuisine..." Plaisanta le jeune homme en se relevant du canapé "... Je vous sers un verre? Ma chérie je t'ai acheté quelques jus de fruits"

-" oui merci... alors vous deux, c'est réparti? Vous les jeunes, vous êtes si compliqués! À mon époque les choses étaient plus simples! Ce n'est pas que ce sont mes affaires mais j'ai du mal à vous suivre mes enfants parfois."

-" papa, hmm écoutes, Klaus et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer.." Commença Caroline un peu mal à l'aise.

-" oh laissez moi deviner, vous allez vous marier? C'est tôt quand même!"

-" non! quoique c'est dans l'ordre des choses " répondit Klaus en regardant la blonde, le sourire malicieux

-" papa, je suis enceinte!" Lâcha Caroline.

Bill avala sa gorgée de whisky de travers et se mit à tousser et enregistra doucement l'information.

-" enceinte? Comment ça?"

-" boss, nous allons avoir un bébé..."

-" mon dieu mais c'est ...c'est inattendu... Je... " il but son verre cul sec avant de se reprendre " félicitations à vous... Excusez moi, je suis un peu surpris... Mais donc vous deux c'est sérieux?"

-" Bill, j'aime Caroline et je vous promets que j'en prendrai soin, d'elle et de notre fils."

-" papa, tu es tout blanc, ça va?"

-" oui...oui ... un garçon?"

-" oui, j'ai fait ma première échographie ce matin et l'obstétricien a pu voir le sexe du bébé."

-" ta première échographie" Bill prit la bouteille de whisky et se servit un autre verre qu'il enquilla dans la foulée.

-" oui je suis enceinte de 3 mois."

Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent et se prirent la main, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de Bill.

-"papa, je sais que tu vas dire que je suis jeune et nous ne sommes pas mariés. Mais c'est arrivé et nous sommes heureux."

-" je vais être grand père... Je vais être grand père..." Il reprit un verre d'alcool.

-" Boss, je n'ai qu'une bouteille de whisky mais si vous avez besoin de plus, il y a du vin" dit Klaus alors que la blonde lui donna un coup dans les côtes, fronçant les sourcils.

-" ma petite fille va avoir une bébé... mon dieu!" Voilà tout ce que fut capable de dire le chef des gardes forestiers devant le couple médusé.


	20. Chapitre 18

**_Bonjour,_**

**_Un update pour le weekend_** ! **_que je suis gentille_** !

**_Ce chapitre, vous devriez TOUTES_** **_l'adorer alors reviews, reviews, reviews !_**

_**Analissa : et oui enfin… merci pour ton message.**_

_**Klaroline68 : merci également, que tu es impatiente dis moi :)**_

_**Lucinda : moi aussi j'ai beaucoup ri en ecrivant la scene entre Bill et le couple. Klaus effectivement est tres persistant et cela a payé, merci pour ton passage.**_

_**Elo69 : je te confirme tu es parano, Elena n'est qu'un peronnage secondaire et inexistante, comme je l'aime lol ! merci pour tes impressions.**_

_**Justine : que dire de tes pavés analystiques? Que j'adore. Merci, merci**_

_**Mille mercis à Tabernacle, Leslie (xxlaurasmilexx), loloangedechu, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, SweetyK,**_

_**Bon weekend.**_

_**lillu**_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Klaus avait fini par ramener Bill Forbes chez lui, non sans avoir insisté mais tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu ce soir ne lui permettait pas de conduire.

Caroline était embêtée car durant tout le dîner, son père ne s'était pas remis de l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle ne savait donc pas vraiment comment elle devait l'interpréter.

Elle attendait donc le retour de son petit ami, l'esprit un peu embrouillé.

Son petit ami, oui Klaus... Elle avait accepté de lui laisser une chance, autant pour le bébé que pour elle, car elle l'aimait et elle voulait croire que c'était réciproque pourtant elle restait vigilante, il avait besoin qu'elle le rassure mais elle, de son côté avait besoin de preuves, il était capable de mentir quand cela l'arrangeait. Ils devaient donc discuter.

Klaus rentra assez vite, impatient de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Caroline. Ils n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir un vrai moment d'intimité depuis ce matin.

La jeune fille était en train de faire la vaisselle quand il revint. Il s'approcha et se colla à son dos en l'enlaçant par derrière, ses bras enroulant sa taille et ses mains caressant son petit ventre.

-" bébé, tu aurais dû me laisser m'en occuper, je préférerais que tu te reposes."

-" hey tu étais avec moi ce matin quand le médecin a dit que je pouvais vivre normalement? Tu as fait la cuisine et mis la table, je peux bien participer quand même!"

-" oui mais il est tard, tu dois être fatiguée mon amour." Il embrassa sa nuque et elle laissa tomber sa tête pour profiter de cette douce étreinte.

-" non pas vraiment, avec tout le jus de fruit que j'ai bu ce soir, je suis plutôt en pleine forme!" soupira t-elle

-" hmm c'est intéressant pour la fin de notre soirée! Tu te rends compte que ton père à lui tout seul a bu les 3/4 d'une bouteille de whisky et deux bouteilles de vin!"

-" je ne l'ai jamais vu boire autant, je pense que demain matin il sera malade comme un chien, le pauvre!"

-" tu crois qu'il se souviendra de la nouvelle?"

-" j'espère car il finira alcoolique si nous devons lui rappeler à chaque fois... " ils se mirent à rire et la blonde se retourna pour faire face à son partenaire " Klaus?"

-" hmmm?" Demanda t il en embrassant ses lèvres.

-" tu penses réellement que tous les deux ça peut marcher? Si tu n'as pas le choix de repartir à l'étranger après ta mission ici, comment ça va se passer?"

-" bébé, il y a toujours des solutions, être dans l'armée de l'air offre pas mal de possibilités, dans le Montana je ne sais pas mais au pire je donnerai ma démission et resterai garde forestier."

-"tu ferais ça pour moi? Tu sacrifierais ton boulot pour moi?"

-" s'il le faut oui... Pourquoi j'ai cette terrible impression que tu ne me crois pas?"

-" ça t'étonne? "

-" non et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir... Et est ce que toi tu sacrifierais ta vie ici pour moi?"

-" pour nous installer dans un pays en guerre? Pas vraiment!"

-" non bébé, bien sur que non, mais peut être pour la Floride, ou la Californie, il y a plusieurs bases aériennes dans le pays." Il caressa sa joue " mais ce que est sur c'est que nous déciderons tous les deux et que tu auras toujours le dernier mot"

-" je t'avoues que si je dois passer mes journées à angoisser que tu ne reviennes pas, je préférais que tu ne retournes pas au combat."

-"alors on est d'accord là dessus. Et puis peut être que le FBI aura une offre à me faire? ... sur ma vie, je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas."

-" j'aimerais te croire, sincèrement. Laisses moi juste du temps pour reprendre confiance, je ne suis sûre de rien, enfin si, je suis sûre de vouloir nous laisser une chance."

-" je te laisserai le temps qu'il faudra, du moment que tu ne me rejettes pas encore une fois. "

Ils s'embrassèrent et Klaus se sentit vite excité, durant ces deux dernières semaines le corps de la blonde lui avait manqué, plusieurs jours sans lui faire l'amour. Il s'était bien évidemment soulagé plusieurs fois en pensant à elle, mais il avait vécu une réelle frustration. Il comptait bien se rattraper. Il descendit ses mains sur les cuisses de Caroline, en remontant sa petite robe, tout en partageant un baiser langoureux et humide, le blonde gémissait de plaisir, les caresses de Klaus lui avaient aussi manquée.

En plein câlin, ils furent dérangés par des coups à la porte. Caroline soupira et laissa tomber son front contre celui de Klaus.

-" peu importe qui est ce bébé, je vais vite m'en débarrasser!" Le soldat, en colère alla ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de voir Bonnie et Kol tout sourire!

-" frangin? Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Je croyais que t'étais chez toi, on vient de rentrer et on voulait faire un coucou à Care comme il y avait de la lumière."

-" ah c'est vous! Entrez! Mais nous allions bientôt nous coucher." Fit Klaus la mine un peu défaite, mal à l'aise car étroit dans son pantalon.

-" nous? " Bonnie surprise, leva les sourcils.

-" oui Care et moi, nous avons eu une longue journée, et nous sommes un peu fatigués ..."

-" Bonnie, Kol salut!" Fit Caroline, qui ne semblait pas si fatiguée que cela.

-" hey vous nous expliquez? Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble? " Demanda Kol

-" oui et nous avons fait la première échographie de bébé Mikaelson ce matin!" Dit la blonde joyeuse.

-" oh super et le bébé va bien alors?"

-" oui parfaitement, Bonnie il faut que je te montre les premières photos! Je suis si contente de te voir! Et ces examens? Et Kol pas trop insupportable toute cette semaine?" Caroline toute excitée attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et l'emporta avec elle vers le sofa.

-" ok je crois qu'on n'est pas couché!" Klaus dégoûté, soupira en fermant la porte derrière son frère.

-" hmm frangin alors vous deux? C'est reparti! Cool! C'est définitif cette fois? Et ça veut dire que Bonnie peut dormir avec moi chez toi, cette nuit?" murmura Kol

-" oui petit frère!"

Caroline sortit les clichés de l'échographie fière de montrer son bébé.

-" alors voilà je vous présente notre petit homme!"

-" un garçon? Mais vous connaissez déjà le sexe du bébé, je croyais que ça ne se voyait pas avant le sixième mois? Félicitions à vous deux." Fit Bonnie

-" merci... et bien disons qu'il semble bien formé..."

-" ahah c'est bien un Mikaelson!" Plaisanta Kol

-" Kol, espèce d'idiot! " répliqua sa petite amie.

-"c'est exactement ce que Care a dit à l'obstétricien" avoua Klaus.

-" ah tu vois ma puce!" dit le cadet Mikaelson grand sourire.

-" il ne reste pas grand chose à boire, le père de Caroline a tout sifflé mais je peux vous proposer un verre de vin." Proposa Klaus.

-" je veux bien merci" répondit Bonnie " Bill a passé la soirée avec vous deux?"

-" oui nous lui avons annoncé la nouvelle et il a réagi en buvant plus que de raison... "

-" ah... C'est normal, il ne s'attendait pas à être grand père tout de suite je suppose, déjà qu'il a du mal à vous suivre tous les deux! " dit Bonnie

-" Alors un petit gars, c'est cool... On va être de supers potes, je vais être son tonton préféré... "

-" Kol, je ne suis pas sur que tu aies la meilleure influence sur lui!" Dit son frère.

-" ça je confirme!" Caroline et Bonnie s'exclamèrent en même temps. Kol leva les yeux, vexé.

-" bon! Bonnie, racontes! tes examens alors?"

-" terminés! Basta! Enfin les vacances... Dans l'ensemble nickel, j'avoues que l'énergumène ici présent m'a bien aidée à ne pas trop stresser" répondit la brune en pointant du doigt son petit ami.

-" bébé, je vais sortir Nalah, il est déjà tard."

-" ah je viens avec toi frangin."

-" huh toi aussi tu as besoin de ta promenade mon petit père?"

-" très drôle Klaus! Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine, tu m'as manqué! Et puis les bavardages de filles, c'est pas mon truc!" avoua t-il en désignant les deux amies.

Klaus roula des yeux et se pencha vers Caroline pour l'embrasser avant de sortir avec Kol et la louve.

* * *

-"alors, alors, racontes Forbes! Je veux tout savoir! Il s'est passé quoi? "

-" on a passé la semaine à s'ignorer puis on s'est disputé hier parce qu'il nous a surpris Stephan et moi, l'un contre l'autre..." La blonde commença à raconter les détails, quand Bonnie la coupa:

-" toi et Stephan? Tu déconnes?"

-" oui en tout amitié, on parlait de nos souvenirs avec Matt et j'ai un peu craqué alors il m'a réconfortée et Klaus est arrivé à ce moment là! Il a fait une crise de jalousie et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il me manquait et j'ai fini par lui proposer de venir avec moi ce matin pour mon échographie et puis j'étais tellement heureuse de voir mon bébé, j'ai baissé ma garde et quand j'ai vu sa réaction, il était aussi content que moi alors j'ai décidé de nous laisser une chance. "

-" je suis heureuse que les choses se soient arrangées. Et est ce que vous avez parlé de son boulot et du reste?"

-" il est prêt à démissionner si son commandement l'oblige à retourner combattre dans un pays en guerre!"

-" vraiment? Je savais qu'il était sincère avec toi sur ses sentiments. "

-" hey Bonnie, il est joli ton tour de cou!" Caroline changea de sujet lorsqu'elle vit le nouveau bijou que son amie portait.

-" oui c'est un cadeau de Kol, il est magnifique, il m'a fait une jolie surprise avant hier!" Bonnie raconta sa soirée romantique devant les yeux ébahis de son amie.

-" ça devient sérieux alors entre vous!"

-" oui et je l'aime cet idiot!"

* * *

Kol et Klaus se promenaient à la belle étoile et eux aussi profitaient d'être seuls pour discuter.

-" alors Caroline a accepté ton boulot? "

-" pas vraiment, mais je ferais des concessions pour elle et le bébé!"

-" toi des concessions? Merde t'es vraiment amoureux alors! Je suis content pour vous deux, j'adore cette nana. Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant! D'ailleurs tu comptes l'annoncer quand aux parents?"

-" merci Kol! Pour les parents, je comptais amener Care à Los Angeles un week-end"

-" bonne idée, faire la connaissance de notre famille de barges, tu vas la faire fuir!"

-" c'est toi le plus dingue de la famille! Tu tiens trop de maman!"

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur.

-" et toi tu comptes aussi présenter Bonnie aux parents, c'est sérieux vous deux? Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois rester plus de deux jours avec la même fille, tu m'impressionnes"

-" je suis fou de cette bombe! Jamais je n'aurais cru en débarquant ici, tomber sur une nana comme elle!"

-" pareil pour moi! C'est clair que Whitefish est notre petit paradis!"

* * *

Les frères Mikaelson rentrèrent aux chalets, Bonnie et Caroline étaient toujours en pleine conversation sur le bébé.

-" bon il se fait tard, je suis mort..." Prétexta Klaus qui avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec sa belle.

-" oui on va vous laisser... De toute façon on se voit demain, pour faire la fête " Demanda Bonnie

-" oh... Je ne vais pas au bal demain!"

-" comment ça? Pourquoi?"

-" pas envie... Avec Tyler, Dean, Marcel, le Maire et tous les autres... Je ne suis pas très rassurée!"

-" Care, c'est le seul événement de l'année de Whitefish! C'est la fête de l'Indépendance, on s'en fiche des chasseurs ma puce! Et puis en ce qui concerne Tyler, Monsieur Muscle saura te protéger! Huh?" Dit elle en regardant Klaus

-" tu m'étonnes et je serai ravi de défoncer la gueule de cet enflure encore une fois, ça m'éclate tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point!" Répondit le soldat.

-" Klaus!" S'insurgea Caroline

-" bébé, je ne vais pas lui rentrer dedans s'il ne t'approche pas, mais s'il fait le con, je lui rappellerai qu'il ne fait pas le poids devant moi!"

Elle le regarda et intérieurement sentit le feu! Il était tellement fort et puis si sexy quand il parlait ainsi! Elle prit conscience que son homme était un militaire, un soldat et elle ressentit une certaine excitation. Les hormones de la blonde étaient en ébullition.

-" bon tu réfléchis et on en reparle demain! "

Ils s'embrassèrent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Sitôt la porte fermée, Caroline sauta sur Klaus. Elle avait soudainement une envie insatiable de lui!

-" hey bébé, quel assaut!"

-" je sais que tu es fatigué mais j'ai trop envie de toi, mon sexy soldat..."

-"hmm moi fatigué, pas du tout! J'ai dit ça pour me débarrasser d'eux! Sexy soldat? Forbes qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

-" j'ai bu au moins un litre de jus de fruit ...et je suis survitaminée bébé. " elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et il ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

Il la souleva par les fesses et l'emporta dans la chambre. Leurs langues se caressaient, Klaus suçait la lèvre supérieure de sa belle, ce baiser fiévreux rendait les deux amants en transe. Le jeune homme jeta sa belle sur le lit et déboutonna rapidement son treillis, enleva ses bottes et se débarrassa de son pantalon, tout alla très vite, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec elle. Caroline de son côté enleva sa robe et se retrouva en sous vêtements lorsqu'il se coucha sur elle. Elle avait envie de le sentir en elle. Klaus lui retira sa culotte et son soutien gorge et se positionna entre ses jambes, il entra dans sa chair moite et gémit, appréciant ce cocon chaud et étroit. De son côté la blonde se sentit transportée, elle imagina son amant en soldat, combattant l'ennemi, elle fantasmait littéralement, elle serra ses cuisses contre les hanches de Klaus et gémit à chaque coup de reins de sa part.

Klaus accéléra les mouvements, il ne voulait pas prendre son temps, ils s'étaient tellement manqués qu'ils voulaient atteindre leur plaisir rapidement.

-" bébé je viens... Oh viens avec moi! " Klaus plaintif, utilisa ses doigts pour que sa belle jouisse en même temps que lui, il titilla son clit avec son pouce en même temps qu'il accélérait ses pénétrations.

Caroline hurla et Klaus la suivit, tous deux pris dans le torrent orgasmique de leur étreinte.

Il s'écroula sur sa poitrine et ils reprirent leur souffle difficilement.

-" je suis désolé mon amour, j'ai zappé les préliminaires... " murmura Klaus

-" ouai t'exagères! " se mit-elle à rire " je crois que mes hormones me jouent des tours, j'étais en plein fantasme et je t'imaginais habillé en uniforme... C'est si sexy un militaire."

-" ah tiens! C'est marrant toutes les femmes disent ça!"

-" comment ça toutes les femmes! Je te déconseille d'être l'objet de leurs fantasmes à toutes ces autres femmes!"

-" non je ne suis qu'à toi, ton homme, hmm... Et si demain tu veux qu'on aille à cette soirée chez le Maire, je peux te dire que je serais en mode protection rapprochée!"

-" très rapprochée j'espère... " Caroline était encore très excitée et elle se mit à califourchon sur son amant.

-" oui tellement rapprochée que tout le monde saura que tu es à moi!" Il afficha un sourire machiavélique et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde.

-" alors peut être que je vais changer d'avis et m'y rendre avec toi..." Elle se pencha pour déposer des légers baisers sur son torse tout en le caressant.

-" hmm bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué, quand on était séparé j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'étais si en colère mais tout ça m'a permis de comprendre que tu étais la femme de ma vie et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi." il caressa ses cheveux et elle continua ses baisers en descendant sur son ventre. " hmm... Et le pire pour moi est lorsque je t'ai vu dans les bras de Salvatore..."

-" hmm mais quelle jalousie, pourtant je te rassure tu es le seul à qui hmm... j'ai envie de faire ...hmm... cela..." Dit elle en gémissant entre chaque baiser, tout en descendant plus bas...

-" hmm et tu es la seule qui ait le droit de me toucher comme cela ... Oh Caroline..." Il sentit la langue de la blonde sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Elle s'activa pour lui donner du plaisir et le jeune homme ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à leurs premières fois, elle était si timide dans leur intimité, elle avait changé, il l'avait changé, elle était à l'aise avec son corps, épanouie, sans barrière, et il l'aimait ainsi. Il ressentait une certaine fierté de l'avoir apprivoisée, car il l'avait rencontrée meurtrie et sauvage. Il avait failli la perdre à cause de ses mensonges mais leur amour plus fort avait surmonté la situation et dorénavant tout irait bien.

-" oh ma Caroline je t'aime."

Elle remonta lentement son corps collé à celui de son homme, comme une caresse et retrouva sa bouche tentatrice.

-" je t'aime aussi "

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Chacun sortit le bout de sa langue pour un échange sensuel, chacun gémissant encore et encore. C'était si bon, leur cœur battant vite. Klaus interrompit son baiser

-" bébé mets toi debout, contre la tête de lit!" Ordonna t il, excitée elle se releva et le jeune homme se mit à genoux devant elle, entre ses jambes. Par anticipation, Caroline engouffra les doigts de sa main droite dans les cheveux de son amant, avec sa main gauche elle se caressait la poitrine.

Klaus lécha l'intérieur des cuisses de sa blonde, tout en palpant ses fesses. Lorsque sa langue goûta son miel, Caroline gémit lourdement. Il la savourait, la mangeait, et ses lèvres, sa langue, se délectaient, il adorait lui donner du plaisir ainsi. Lorsqu'il la sentit au bord de l'explosion, il enfonça deux doigts dans son sexe, tout en accélérant ses mouvements de langue. Elle lâcha tout et cria son orgasme, elle se laissa tomber contre lui et il entoura sa taille de ses bras musclés.

Klaus n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là avec elle. Il l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il la prit à califourchon, tenant ses fesses bien fermement et la pénétra par surprise. Il embrassa la mâchoire de sa partenaire, puis son cou et s'occupa de ses seins. Mordillant ses tétons tout en donnant des coups de hanches, leurs gémissements envahissaient leur nid d'amour. Caroline fut frappée d'une deuxième orgasme et Klaus accélérant encore ses pénétrations, la suivit peut de temps après.

Ils étaient repus, épuisés de leurs ébats et un sourire aux lèvres ne les quittait plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Klaus s'était couché sur le dos et Caroline,contre lui, sa tête posée sur son torse, profitait des caresses de son homme, sa main faisant des vas et viens sur son dos nu.

-" tout ça m'a beaucoup manquée, tu sais!" Murmurait la blonde

-" et à moi donc!"

-" Klaus? Demain tu me promets de ne pas laisser Tyler m'approcher si nous allons à la soirée organisée par le Maire?"

-" bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas... Il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi... D'ailleurs j'ai bien l'intention de lui défoncer encore la gueule pour ce qu'il t'a fait au bar. "

-" si tu me promets de ne pas aller trop loin... parce que je suppose que tu serais capable de tuer un homme à mains nues, n'est ce pas?"

-" oui..."

-"Klaus? " elle l'interrogea encore mais plus timidement.

-" hmm mon cœur?"

-" qu'est ce qui s'est passé en Irak? pour que tu te sois retrouvé à la limite de la radiation? Parce que tu ne m'as pas parlée de ça et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de détails."

-" j'étais avec mes hommes, l'hélicoptère nous a lâchés près d'un village détenu par des intégristes, sur le chemin nous sommes tombés en embuscade et j'ai balancé des grenades dans le tas et il y avait toute cette poussière, les parachutes encore ouverts, je n'ai pas fait la différence entre l'ennemi et les civils... des enfants..." Il jaugea la réaction de Caroline.

-" oh mon dieu... c'est si tragique..., tu as fait ton devoir, tu as protégé tes hommes et je suppose que dans ces circonstances, tu n'as pas vu ces enfants... C'est la dire réalité de la guerre"

-" tu aurais pu être mon avocat en cour martiale toi! "

-" est ce que tu as été jugé?"

-"non justement mon chef a évité le procès, enfin je n'ai pas vraiment l'affirmation de cela mais il m'a proposé de collaborer avec le FBI pour m'éviter toutes ces emmerdes... Et si je fais bien mon boulot, je devrais plutôt bien m'en sortir"

-" ça veut dire que tu pourrais faire la prison?"

-"ça n'arrivera pas mon cœur. "

-" et ça ne te manque pas? Tu as une vie si différente ici!"

-" je dois admettre qu'au début ça a été difficile pour moi! Je m'imaginais le Montana comme le trou du cul du monde et j'ai eu du mal à accepter le marché de mon supérieur! Surtout quand j'ai appris que je devais être garde forestier, je n'y connaissais rien mais je me suis adapté, ça fait partie de mes capacités de militaire! Et puis quand je t'ai rencontré je t'avoues au début que malgré que je te trouvais vraiment canon, tu me mettais les nerfs, la vache!"

-" hey! C'est toi qui a mal commencé en me renversant... Mais ce jour là, je crois qu'au fond de moi, je savais déjà que tu étais celui que j attendais." Avoua t elle.

-" vraiment? Tu ne m'en as pourtant pas donné l'impression!" Plaisanta t-il

-" je m'échappais juste de Tyler et je n'étais pas prête à assumer un nouvel amour. Et puis d'un autre côté, je te trouvais tellement arrogant!"

-" hmm mais tu aimes quand je suis arrogant! ... Mon cœur? Tu sais, concernant l'enquête..."

-" oui?"

-" est ce que tu seras prête à m'en dire un peu plus sur Matt et vos activités? À m'aider? À témoigner sur ces derniers jours avant sa mort...?"

-" je ... nos activités au sein du groupe, je préférais que cela reste hors de l'enquête... Je dois protéger des gens et nous avons un pacte entre nous... Je suis désolée..."

" je me doutais de ta réponse! "

-" pour le reste, oui je t'aiderai... mais sans Alaric qui s'occupait de la logistique je vais avoir du mal à obtenir plus de preuves... Je ne suis pas douée en informatique..."

-" non c'est vrai que toi tu es plutôt douée pour fabriquer des bombes" il se mit à rire alors qu'elle lui donna une tape sur son torse.

-" chacun son truc Mikaelson!"

-" je plaisante bébé, c'est si surprenant... Tu sais peut être qu'Alaric va collaborer avec les fédéraux"

-" il ne fera rien, je le connais même s'il obtient quelque chose en échange... Ils détestent les fédéraux!"

-" oui comme toi tu les détestes... Mais il faut vous mettre en tête qu'à la clé nous pourrons coincer Lockwood, il doit réfléchir à cela..."

-"serais tu en train de me demander d'essayer de le convaincre de collaborer?"

-" non pas du tout mon cœur! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'espère qu'il comprendra que le but de tout ça n'est pas de l'enfoncer lui mais de mettre fin à ce trafic de fourrure et punir Lockwood pour l'assassinat de Matt Donovan."

-" est ce que tu crois que le chef des fédéraux m'accorderait une visite? Alaric est un ami et je suis inquiète pour lui!"

-" tu sais avec les fédéraux, j'ai compris qu'ils pouvaient être coopératifs quand tu leur donnais un truc en échange! Alors je vais voir mais je ferais le maximum... Mais bébé, je leur ai promis que tu te tiendrais à carreaux quand je t'ai sortie de là bas. Alors il va falloir que tu arrêtes tes conneries avec le lobby des chasseurs. Ok?"

-" d'accord... Dis moi pour reparler de ce bal de demain... J'ai hâte de te voir en smoking!"

-" ah... Merde je ne pensais qu'il fallait s'habiller de façon guindée! J'aurais bien mis mon uniforme d'officier mais ce serait mort pour ma couverture" plaisanta t il " sauf si j'enlève les épaulettes, les insignes et mes médailles !"

-" hmm je pourrais t'aider ... J aimerais bien te voir en uniforme... Tu dois être trop sexy!"

-" décidément Forbes, tu as un gros fantasme avec les militaires, huh?"

-" et puis alors, ça te gêne? Moi pas du tout."

-" et bien disons que j'ai de la chance d'en être un alors car je n'apprécierais pas que tu fantasmes sur un autre que moi! Il est presque 3 heures du matin, on devrait dormir ..."

Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, chacun appréciant ce moment, depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi paisibles pour s'endormir.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Whitefish. Il était tôt et déjà Carol Lockwood dirigeait son personnel pour les préparatifs des festivités de ce soir.

Son fils dormait encore mais elle lui avait donné un rendez vous dans son bureau ce matin à 11 heures avec ses deux gardes du corps Dean et Marcel.

Elle voulait s'entretenir avec eux afin d'éviter tout débordement avec le groupe des gardes forestiers et des écologistes, peu nombreux mais dont la rencontre pourrait faire des étincelles suite au décès de Matt Donovan, considéré comme un suicide de la part du lobby des chasseurs, mais comme un meurtre de la part des écologistes.

Elle avait également convoqué le chef des gardes forestiers, ce matin et elle devait le rencontrer dans une heure.

Mais pour l'heure, elle dirigeait sa petite troupe, imposant l'emplacement de l'orchestre, des fleurs et des tables de réception.

* * *

Le réveil sonnait depuis 5 bonnes minutes lorsque Bill Forbes se décida de l'éteindre, un mal de tête abominable le rendant déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Il ne se rappelait pas s'être couché, ni être rentré chez lui. Avec un gros effort il se leva et se prépara vite un expresso pour réveiller son cerveau embrumé.

Il avait beaucoup bu la veille, plus que de raison. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé et lorsqu'il se remémora sa soirée chez sa fille, il déchanta. Sa petite fille de 21 ans attendait un bébé de son garde forestier. Elle était si jeune, il était si jeune... Et puis leur relation était si instable. La nouvelle ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté, inquiet pour l'avenir de sa fille. Elle était indépendante financièrement et elle travaillait mais avec Klaus, ils pouvaient se détruire autant que s'aimer et Bill trouvait cette relation plutot malsaine. Alors un bébé ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Mais d'un autre côté, il s'imaginait déjà faire des ballades dans les bois avec son petit fils, fier d'être un grand père apprenant à son descendant tout ce qui concerne la nature. Il l'emmènerait pêcher, cueillir des champignons, admirer les élans et les loups.

Après son café et deux aspirines, il prit sa douche. Il avait rendez vous chez le Maire dans une demi heure, il avait été assez vite et profita du temps qu'il lui restait pour appeler son garde forestier. Il devrait s'entretenir avec lui quant à son avenir avec sa fille.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline dormaient profondément. Le jeune homme dormait de son côté et sa blonde était collée à son dos, son bras encerclant sa taille et ses jambes entremêlées avec celles de son amant.

Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit.

-" ah merde, qui m'appelle à cette heure là..." Râla Klaus en approchant son bras pour récupérer son portable.

Caroline derrière protesta de ses mouvements brusques.

-" excuses moi bébé..." Dit il à sa belle puis se redressa vite lorsqu'il lût le nom de son interlocuteur " tiens, c'est ton père!" Continua t-il surpris avant de décrocher.

-" Boss, vous êtes matinal, qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-" Klaus, oui je suis désolé, peut être que je te réveille? "

-" oui mais y'a pas de problème Boss, est ce que ça va, je veux dire vous avez beaucoup bu hier, j'espère que le réveil n'a pas été trop difficile?"

-" un peu si... Je suis désolé pour hier... Mon petit j'aimerais à propos de Caroline et de ... du bébé, discuter avec toi... Alors je pensais que tu pourrais me rapporter ma voiture en fin de matinée ... J'ai rendez vous avec le Maire dans une demi heure et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais y rester alors je ne sais pas, si tu es d'accord pour venir vers 11 heures?"

-"ok huh mais vous n'avez pas besoin de votre voiture pour aller voir le Maire?"

-" non c'est à côté, je peux m'y rendre à pied! À toute à l'heure!"

-" ok Boss!" Klaus raccrocha et se mit sur le dos, sa belle s'était retournée pour se rendormir. Elle n'avait pas percuté que son père venait d'appeler son petit ami, trop fatiguée encore.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et colla son torse contre son dos, caressant ses cuisses et son derrière.

-"bébé?" Chuchota t-il

-" hmmm?"

-" ton père m'a demandé de venir chez lui ce matin pour discuter de toi et du bébé! Tu crois que je dois mettre un gilet par balles?" Plaisanta t-il

-" hmm oui et prends mon fusil au cas où, on ne sait jamais..."

-" tu es très drôle ce matin... Tu crois qu'il va me faire la peau, qu'il a réalisé que tu étais enceinte?"

-" j'en sais rien et je m'en fiche chéri, laisses moi dormir, je suis épuisée."

-" ah tu t'en fiche, petite effrontée... Tu crois réellement que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça? Je suis déjà dur comme du béton" dit il en faufilant sa main entre les jambes de sa belle.

-" Huh...ne me dis pas que c'est mon père qui t'a excité?"

-" non c'est ton joli petit cul qui me nargue " répondit il avant de pénétrer un doigt dans le sexe déjà humide de Caroline. Elle réagit instantanément par un gémissement. Il déposa des baisers chauds sur sa nuque et ses omoplates avant de remplacer son doigt par son sexe raide. Ils gémirent en même temps alors que Klaus doucement la pénétrait de derrière jusqu'au fond de son ventre.

Lentement, il fit des vas et viens, il ne voulait pas se précipiter et la prendre sauvagement comme la nuit dernière, il voulait partager un moment voluptueux pour un réveil tout en douceur.

Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde et caressa ses formes de ses paumes. Il accéléra ses mouvements lorsqu'il la sentit venir et passa sa main sur son sexe pour titillait son clit avec ses doigts. Caroline lâcha tout et son orgasme explosa rapidement, son amant grogna lourdement lorsqu'il la suivit.

Caroline se mit sur le dos et Klaus l'embrassa avant de se coucher sur sa poitrine, l'admirant le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-" tes seins ont grossi je trouve! Je m'en rends compte maintenant ... C'est trop cool!"

-"hmm je sais...Klaus, tu plaisantais quand tu m'as dit que papa voulait te voir ce matin?"

-" non je t'assure! Mais il n'avait pas l'air en pétard... Ça va bien se passer..."

-" il est inquiet!"

-" c'est normal, il a été témoin de notre relation un peu bordélique, je peux comprendre qu'il ait besoin que je le rassure. Où alors il veut me plomber les fesses parce que je t'ai mise enceinte?"

-" idiot, ce n'est pas son genre! Papa est cool mais tu vas peut être subir tout un interrogatoire... Quand j'étais avec Tyler, il ne s'occupait pas de ma relation sentimentale et je pense qu'il le regrette, car quand je lui ai parlé de ce que j'ai subi avec lui, tu sais lorsque j'ai reçu des menaces avec cette histoire de vidéo, il s'en est voulu. Alors je pense que maintenant il veut me protéger et être sur que je ne sois plus malheureuse."

-" je le rassurerai alors. Jamais bébé je ne lèverai la main sur toi, jamais je ne te rabaisserai ou te forcerai à quoique ce soit."

-" je le sais comme je sais que papa t'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai juste peur que lorsqu'il découvrira que tu n'es pas garde forestier et que tu es venu ici pour enquêter sur la mort de Matt, il ne réagisse pas très bien. Il est sincère et n'aime pas les mensonges."

-" tu tiens de lui pour cela, sauf que toi aussi tu lui as caché des choses concernant le groupuscule."

-" je sais et c'est pour cela qu'il ne doit jamais savoir, il serait tellement déçu de moi... Ça ne peut pas arriver."

-" je comprends... Est ce que d'ailleurs tu comptes t'éloigner des extrémistes ou continuer ? Tu sais j'ai promis à Gilbert, le chef du FBI de Missoula, qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, que tu arrêterais tes activités en échange de ta liberté."

-" je me doute que tu n'apprécierais pas que je déconnes encore?"

-" non pas vraiment, surtout si je dois à chaque fois venir te chercher chez les fédéraux, je n'ai pas beaucoup de pouvoir sur eux même s'ils sont plutôt content de moi car je leur ai fourni pas mal de preuves contre Tyler... Preuves que j'ai eu grâce à toi bébé."

-" grâce à Alaric, et le pauvre se retrouve dans la merde avec eux!"

-" hmm je suis sur que cela s'arrangera pour lui..."

-" j'espère... À quelle heure tu dois voir mon père?"

-" 11 heures! Il avait rendez vous chez le Maire ce matin. Nous avons encore le temps de dormir un peu."

-" chez le Maire? Il t'a dit pourquoi?"

-" non mais je lui demanderai... Hmm j'adore tes seins mon cœur, tu crois qu'ils vont encore gonfler?" Klaus profitait des avantages de la grossesse de sa petite amie.

-" ouai j'ai lu dans mon bouquin qu'en général on prenait l'équivalent de 3 tailles de bonnet... Chanceux! Bientôt je ne rentrerai plus dans mes sous vêtements..."

-" tu me le prêteras ton livre? Histoire de ne pas être largué... J'ai vraiment envie de tout partager avec toi durant cette grossesse."

Il se releva un instant de sa poitrine pour attraper les lèvres de sa belle.

Ils restèrent encore au lit l'un contre l'autre, Klaus toujours la tête sur la poitrine de Caroline, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit appréciant les caresses de sa petite amie sur son dos. Elle, de son côté ne se rendormît pas, elle se demandait pourquoi son père devait s'entretenir avec Carol Lockwood.

* * *

Kol et Bonnie se réveillaient chez Klaus, Bonnie fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Son petit ami dormait sur le dos et il prenait toute la place dans le lit, la bouche ouverte. la brune le regarda et se mit à rire, il était si drôle, assoupi comme un gros bébé. Les moqueries de la jeune fille, réveilla Kol qui leva une paupière puis l'autre, surpris.

-" hey petite Bennett, qu'est ce qui te fait marrer dès le matin?"

-"toi! Tu dors comme un bébé... C'est mignon!"

-" je suis un gros bébé, qui aime les gros câlins" dit il en enlaçant sa petite amie.

-" j'avais remarqué mais moi j'aime bien aussi quand tu tiens ton rôle de l'homme fort!" Dit elle plein d'insinuations.

-" hmm laisses moi deux... secondes pour me transformer alors..." Il souleva la couverture, laissant apparaître son sexe érigé, droit comme un I " est ce que ça te convient comme ça?"

-" mouais ça dépend comment tu vas t'en servir!"

Il se jeta sur elle, vexé. Elle cria de surprise et il lui prouva que Kol Mikaelson était un homme, un vrai.

* * *

Bill attendait dans la salle d'audience le Maire Lockwood. Elle arriva de son jardin et l'invita à le rejoindre sur la terrasse pour un entretien moins formel.

-" monsieur Forbes, permettez moi déjà de vous souhaiter une bonne fête de l'Indépendance. Merci d'avoir accepter malgré ce jour férié de venir."

-" madame le Maire, je vous souhaite également une joyeuse fête nationale! " Bill n'aimait pas Carol Lockwood surtout depuis ce qui s'était passé entre sa fille et son fils, il la tenait responsable de la mauvaise éducation de Tyler. Mais en tant qu'autorité de la bourgade, il lui devait le respect." Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors j'espère que notre entretien ne va pas s'éterniser."

-"merci! Non ne vous inquiétez pas, je voulais vous solliciter pour la bonne tenue de votre équipe ce soir. Je sais les tensions fortes entre les chasseurs et les gardes forestiers depuis ... cette tragédie qui a touché le jeune Donovan... Et j'aimerais que pour la soirée chacun mette de côté ses animosités."

-" bien, mais est ce que vous comptez avoir le même discours avec le lobby des chasseurs?"

-" évidemment, toute la matinée j'ai différents rendez vous et je comptes dissiper tout malentendu. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai toutefois prévu d'augmenter le nombre d'agents de sécurité, mais si chacun y met du sien, cet événement sera festif et agréable pour tous les administrés."

-" je n'en doute pas... Mais vous savez Madame le Maire, mes gardes forestiers sont bien plus respectueux et civilisés que certains de vos amis, et si des débordement devaient arriver ce soir, cela ne viendrait pas de notre côté!"

-" les chasseurs sont respectueux de la nature Mr Forbes, vous avez une mauvaise image d'eux, si les chasseurs n'étaient pas là, il y aurait surpopulation d'espèces dans le parc."

-" oui excepté que certains prennent la liberté de tuer des espèces protégées en voie d'extinction!"

-" ce sont des affabulations, rien de plus, le braconnage n'est pas du fait du lobby des chasseurs de Whitefish. Je suis contre les braconniers comme vous."

-" soit vous êtes aveugle, soit vous les protéger... Qu'importe... C'est un autre débat dont je n'ai pas l'intention de participer surtout avec vous, je vais passer le message à mes gardes pour ce soir. Autre chose?"

Carol Lockwood serra les dents, outrée par l'arrogance du garde forestier. Mais elle préféra ne pas surenchérir et provoquer un conflit qui s'éterniserait jusqu'à ce soir.

-" non, je vous libère! Si quelconque provocation vient de la part de vos hommes ce soir. Je vous en tiendrez personnellement responsable Monsieur Forbes!" Dit elle le ton menaçant.

-" bien! Au revoir madame le Maire!" Bill quitta l'édile sans un regard, se demandant si finalement il n'allait pas demander à son equipe de boycotter ces festivités.

* * *

Klaus se leva pour se préparer, il devait se rendre chez le père de Caroline dans une heure et préféra ne pas être en retard. De toute façon, il était toujours à cheval sur la ponctualité. Il avait prit ces principes à l'armée .

Il prit sa douche alors que Caroline émergeait. Elle voulait profiter de cette journée ensoleillée et devait sortir la petite louve.

Elle prépara du café et en remplit deux mugs, prépara quelques tartines puis elle s'installa ensuite dehors, en shorty et débardeur, sur sa balancelle et attendit son homme pour partager le petit déjeuner. Lorsque celui ci sortit torse nu, juste vêtu de son treillis, elle le regarda plein d'envie, il était si sexy, elle ne se lasserait jamais du charisme de son homme.

-" merci pour le café mon cœur, et toutes ces tartines, hmm d'autres personnes doivent nous rejoindre pour le petit déjeuner?" Plaisanta t-il

-" Ahahah, je meurs de faim! Mais promis je t'en laisserai une ou deux!"

-" fais toi plaisir mon bébé, je préfère que tu mange des tartines que des cookies...tu dois te nourrir pour deux je comprends... Il fait déjà chaud ce matin! Je reviens, je vais m'habiller à la maison!"

-" ok, hey Klaus, tu devrais rapporter tes affaires ici, ce serait plus pratique..."

-" ok si tu ne me refais pas le coup de tout foutre dehors le jour où t'es en pétard contre moi!"

-" promis " rigola t-elle.

Il se dirigea vers son chalet et frappa à sa porte. Il préférait attendre que son frère se manifeste plutôt que le surprendre encore avec Bonnie en situation compromettante.

Kol ouvrit pas très bien réveillé et laissa entrer son frère. Sa petite amie dormait encore dans la chambre, Klaus demanda donc à son frère de lui récupérer un boxer, un bermuda et un tshirt.

Le cadet Milaelson s'exécuta, son frère s'habilla vite dans son salon et retourna vers Caroline toujours sur la balancelle.

-" hmm tu as pris le look du surfeur Californien aujourd'hui, c'est très sexy aussi." Fit la blonde en regardant son homme de la tête aux pieds.

-" merde je fais guignol c'est ça? ton père va me prendre pour un guignol!"

-" non pourquoi! Il te connait, tu irais le voir avec une plume dans les fesses ça ne changerait rien mon chéri."

-" une plume dans le cul? Forbes la grossesse te fait débloquer complètement!"

-" non, je suis juste de bonne humeur et heureuse."

-" heureuse? Vraiment? Et qu'est ce qui te rend aussi heureuse?" Lui demanda t-il en l'embrassant.

-" toi entre autre, d'attendre un petit garçon déjà bien vigoureux, de ne plus subir les nausées matinales, je me sens si bien, il fait beau, j'ai envie de profiter de cette belle journée."

-"et moi ça ira mieux, dès lors que j'aurais discuter avec le patriarche Forbes... Huh bébé? "

-" hmm?"

-" tu as fait quoi des tartines que t'as préparé?"

-" elles sont là devant toi!"

-" bébé, il n'en reste qu'une? Tu t'es enfilée toutes les autres, sérieux? "

Elle ne dit mot, préférant se jeter sur ses lèvres pour s'excuser de son appétit féroce. Il encercla ses épaules de ses bras musclés:

-" je vais y aller! "

-" ok sois gentil avec mon père! Et si tu pouvais en savoir plus sur ce rendez vous avec le Maire... Et tu comptes rentrer comment du centre ville si tu prends sa voiture?"

-" je lui demanderai de me remonter où j'appellerai Kol, ne t'inquiètes pas je pourrais aussi rentrer à pied!"

-" ok... Je voudrais qu'on parte pique niquer après, tu es d'accord?"

-" bonne idée, juste toi et moi... " il l'embrassa avant de partir chez son boss.

* * *

Carol Lockwood sortait d'un entretien avec le shérif de Whitefish, celui ci avait bien évidemment accordé un nombre d'agents plus nombreux pour encadrer la soirée de ce soir.

Il était bientôt 11 heures et ses deux gardes du corps Marcel et Dean attendaient dans la salle d'audience. Mais pour l'instant son fils ne les avait pas encore rejoints. Carol connaissait son fils et la ponctualité n'était pas son fort.

Lorsqu'elle le vit descendre les marches de la résidence, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait un planning assez chargé et ne pouvait pas faire d'écart.

-"Tyler, mon chéri, tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé. Je suppose que tu es sorti cette nuit."

-" oui je suis rentré tôt ce matin et... hmm... accompagné..." Dit il le sourire en coin, en regardant les deux gardes du corps.

-" Tyler, je comprends que tu sois jeune et plein de fougue mais j aimerais que tu évites de ramener à la résidence toutes les traînées du village!" Dit sa mère en colère.

-" maman, ce n'est pas une trainée, c'est la fille du trésorier de l'association des chasseurs, Hayley!"

-"oh, bien mon chéri! J'espère que tu vas enfin te remettre de cette histoire avec Caroline. Et passer à autre chose."

-" maman, on peut parler d'autre chose!"

Parler de Caroline Forbes, avait tendance à irriter le jeune homme. Il l'aimait, encore et toujours malgré leur séparation. Malgré la relation qu'ils avaient entretenu et son côté violent, il aimait la blonde et n'était toujours pas remis de cette rupture, et encore moins de son rapprochement avec le nouveau garde forestier.

-" d'accord! Les garçons, venez dans mon bureau, je voulais vous parler de ce soir."

Les gardes du corps et le fils Lookwood suivirent le Maire et s'installèrent confortablement.

-" je ne vais pas vous cacher que je m'inquiètes de certains débordements ce soir avec l'équipe de Forbes. Les gardes forestiers nous tiennent responsables de la mort de Donovan. Et cette année il risque d'avoir des provocations de leur part, je ne tolèrerai aucun débordement, donc je souhaite que vous vous teniez à carreaux! Si il y a des problèmes, je refuse que vous en soyez mêlés, est ce que c'est clair?"

-" oui madame le Maire" firent Dean et Marcel, l'un après l'autre.

-" ok!" Soupira Tyler.

-" bien. Écoutez j'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Tyleŕ chéri, pourquoi ne pas inviter ta nouvelle amie Hayley à déjeuner sous le patio avec nous?"

-" maman..."

* * *

Klaus frappa à la porte de Bill Forbes à l'heure de leur rendez vous.

Bill ouvrit et son expression n'était pas joviale, mauvais signe pour le jeune homme.

-" Boss, voici vos clés!" Tendit Klaus au père de Caroline.

-" merci Klaus, et merci encore de m'avoir ramené hier soir, c'est évident que tu as joué sur la prudence."

-" c'est normal, je suppose que vous auriez agi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés... Mais j'avoues que vous avez beaucoup bu hier soir et avec Care, cela nous a un peu embêté, surtout elle, car on ne sait pas trop comment interpréter votre réaction"

-" je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose... Un café?" Proposa Bill

-" oui merci... Pourquoi pensez vous que ce ne soit pas une bonne chose? J'aime Caroline, même si au début nos relations ont été difficiles, parce que votre fille a un sacré caractère et je ne suis pas mieux... "

-" oui je trouve votre relation en dents de scie et ça me gêne! "

-" Boss, nous avons parlé de nos problèmes et avons résolu ce qui n'allait pas. Je vous promets que je suis sérieux, nous avions juste besoin de quelques ajustements."

-" je t'apprécie beaucoup Klaus et je me doute que tu es sincère avec ma fille, mais il y a ce bébé maintenant et je veux m'assurer... hmm... tu, enfin que tous les deux vous resterez dans les traditions..." Bill était un peu gêné et Klaus comprit vite ses allusions.

-" traditionnel comme le mariage?"

-" je vais te paraître vieux jeu mais je veux le meilleur avenir pour ma fille."

-" Bill, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'intention de la présenter bientôt avec votre permission, à mes parents. Ils sont très traditionnels eux aussi. Alors je comprends. "

-" c'est mon bébé, jeune homme, je n'ai pas été là quand elle a subi ces années de soumissions et de violences avec le jeune Lockwood, j'ai besoin de contrôler tout ça maintenant. "

-" je ne suis pas Tyler, Caroline est la personne que je respecte le plus au monde, elle porte mon bébé, c'est une fierté pour moi. Jamais je ne serais capable de lever la main sur elle, ni sur n'importe quelle autre femme, elle sera toujours libre de ses choix."

-" bien, je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre de vive voix... Et je suis content de savoir que si quelque chose m'arrivait tu serais là pour elle."

-" ne soyez pas pessimiste Boss! Et puis vous savez que je suis aussi là pour vous, je... vous êtes un peu mon père ici. "

Bill fut littéralement touché par ces dernières paroles. Jamais il n'avait eu de telles relations avec le fils Lockwood.

-" et moi je te considères de la famille maintenant. La vache je vais être grand père!"

-" ouai mais promettez moi de ne pas boire autant pour vous en remettre!" Plaisanta Klaus.

-" ah non, j'ai été malade comme un chien ce matin et ma visite chez le Maire m'a été insupportable."

-" excusez de paraître indiscret mais avec Caroline, on se demandait pourquoi le Maire voulait vous parler?"

-" elle veut que je recadre mes petits gars, aucun débordement ce soir... Comme si nous étions les fauteurs de trouble et que les chasseurs n'avaient rien à se reprocher... Enfin... Caroline et toi comptez venir?"

-" oui, votre fille n'avait pas vraiment envie car elle avait peur de se confronter encore à Tyler, je... je sais que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il lui a fait dernièrement et à cause de lui, nous aurions pu perdre notre bébé, alors je ne vais pas le louper... Mais si vous me dites que le Maire vous a recadré, il va falloir que je calme mes ardeurs pour ce soir!"

-" ce n'est pas de toi mais plutôt de ma fille dont j'ai peur! Elle est rancunière et j'aimerais que tu la gardes à l'œil...parce que lorsqu'elle m'a dit ce jour où elle était aux urgences de Great Falls, que ce petit con l'avait agressée, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle comptait se venger personnellement de lui.."

-" ah bon?vous étiez au courant que c'était lui, son agresseur? Merci de m'en parler, je vais effectivement garder un œil sur elle."

-" et pour ce qui est de cet enfoiré de Lockwood, nous aurons sa peau à un autre moment, mon petit!"

-" c'est clair! Et plus jamais il ne touchera ma femme! Boss, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, je suis à pieds et Caroline et moi avons prévu de déjeuner dans le parc et comme elle a tout le temps faim, si je la fais attendre, elle va me mettre une raclée! " plaisanta t-il.

-" Klaus, je vais te remonter, y'a pas de problème... Je me souviens de la mère de Care quand elle était enceinte... Je te souhaite bien du courage..."

-" merci Bill!"

* * *

Caroline avait tout préparé pour pique niquer avec son homme dans le parc, elle n'était pas douée en cuisine mais si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle savait faire c'était les sandwichs. Elle avait aussi pensé aux cookies, elle adorait les cookies aux pépites de chocolat et aux noisettes.

Bill déposa Klaus et répartit vite, il ne voulait pas s'incruster dans le couple et devait rendre visite à tous ces gardes pour calmer leurs ardeurs pour ce soir.

Lorsque Klaus entra chez sa petite amie, il la surprit en train de manger un paquet de gâteaux, et il roula des yeux.

-" bébé, elle est quand ta prochaine prise de sang, non parce que je crois qu'il va falloir que je me prépare psychologiquement aux résultats de ton taux de sucre!"

-" pourquoi tu dis ça? "

-"pourquoi tu dis ça" répéta t-il en l'imitant. Il la prit par les hanches " je vais surveiller de près, très près ton alimentation mon cœur."

-" je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien pour moi ça!" Elle attrapa ses lèvres puis l'interrogea sur son entrevue avec son père " bon je vois que tu es rentré en un seul morceau. Comment ça s'est passé?"

-" plutôt bien, je l'ai rassuré et lui ai promis de te passer la bague au doigt!"

-" tu déconnes? "

-" il a peur pour sa petite et unique fille, il a conscience de ce que tu as vécu avec l'autre connard mais il est content pour nous deux."

-" et moi je suis contente aussi d'avoir un homme comme toi! On y va? Tu vas voir, je connais un coin où nous serons tranquille et où la vue du parc est sensationnelle."

Ils marchèrent main dans la main, la louve profitait également de la ballade. Ils se posèrent sur les hauteurs du domaine, effectivement la vue était magnifique.

-" cela fait plus de trois mois que je suis là et jamais je n'étais passé par ici, c'est super beau!"

-" j'ai découvert cet endroit lorsque ... lorsque j'ai perdu maman, c'était mon jardin secret."

-"elle serait fière de ce que tu es devenue mon cœur!"

Ils s'installèrent sur la couverture et déjeunèrent en parlant d'anecdotes de Klaus avec sa fratrie et Caroline avec ses amis d'enfance. Caroline repue après ses quatre sandwichs et son cookie, se coucha sur le dos pour admirer le ciel ensoleillée sans nuage. Le jeune homme se posa à côté de sa belle, de son côté, caressant ses cheveux blonds

-" Klaus, est ce que ton père t'a dit pourquoi Carol Lockwood voulait le voir?"

-" hmm... Oui, elle l'a mis en garde contre d'éventuels débordements ce soir, tout le monde doit bien se tenir, je lui ai donc promis de ne pas chercher d'embrouilles avec ton ex!"

-" oh!"

-" et si toi aussi tu pouvais ne pas faire de vagues... ce serait pas mal!"

-"moi? Je t'ai promis de restreindre mes tendances activistes..." Dit Caroline un peu vexée.

-" c'est ton père qui s'inquiète,... Il paraît que tu lui as si que tu te vengerais de Tyler pour t'avoir agressée ... Du coup je m'inquiète aussi."

-" je veux qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et pour toutes ces monstruosités. Mais avec le bébé, je dois admettre que je dois me calmer."

-" laisses moi gérer cet enfoiré... Bébé? Tu as apporté ton bouquin sur la maternité?"

-" oui" elle se redressa et récupéra le livre puis le tendit à se mit entre les jambes de son homme, et colla son dos à son torse. Il posa une main sur son ventre et prit le livre de l'autre main.

-" ah j'en étais sur!" S'exclama t-il

-" de quoi?" Elle regarda la page sur laquelle il avait bloqué.

-" à partir du deuxième trimestre, augmentation de la libido! Je vais adorer les trois prochains mois bébé! Avec tes seins gros comme des melons et ton appétit sexuel... "

-" profites oui car quand je serais grosse comme une baleine, c'est toi qui n'aura plus envie de moi..."

-" j'aurai toujours envie de toi. Il embrassa sa nuque qui provoqua un milliard d'étincelles à la blonde. Il lui faisait toujours tellement d'effet.

Elle se retourna et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle le fixa d'un œil prédateur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lui réagit vite en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

-" qu'as tu dit sur ma libido?" Murmura t elle à son oreille, en prenant son lobe dans sa bouche pour le lécher érotiquement.

-" hmm moi rien, c'est le livre!" Dit il en gémissant.

Elle se détacha de lui et enleva son Tshirt, elle se retrouva en top less devant lui, elle avait omis de mettre une soutien gorge.

-" bébé, tu me rends fou! " il se jeta sur sa poitrine gonflée, ses lèvres s'activant sur les tétons pointus de Caroline, tout en caressant les magnifiques courbes de ses mains.

-" et moi j'adore ton look de surfeur californien aujourd'hui. " elle était si excitée, elle avait cette envie insatiable de lui, du père de son enfant. Effectivement les hormones de la belle la rendait incontrôlable, au grand bonheur de Klaus.

-" et moi je crois que même si je m'habillais comme un clown, tu adorerais aussi! J'aime te voir si dominatrice mon cœur... "

Elle passa sa main dans son bermuda et cajola l'objet de ses convoitises. Et tout alla très vite.

Ils firent l'amour en pleine nature, deux fois avant de s'endormir jusqu'à la fin d'après midi l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

-" Ils ne sont pas chez Caroline, alors que le 4X4 est garé devant l'entrée, je le demande où ils sont!" Dit Kol en rentrant chez son frère.

-" chéri, laisses les tranquille. Ils sont peut être allés faire une ballade dans les bois!"

-" mais il est déjà 19 heures, Klaus m'a envoyé un message pour que nous les attendions et nous, nous sommes prêts! Je n'aime pas attendre!"

-" Kol on se détend, Regardes, les voilà nos deux amoureux main dans la main, ils sont trop mignons!" Dit Bonnie, devant la fenêtre.

-" argh! Putain, ils sont habillés comme des touristes... On est pas parti!"

-" ah mais ça suffit Mikaelson, nous avons le temps! "

-" pfff c'est juste que je n'aime pas attendre poupée!"

-" ça, j'avais remarqué!"

* * *

Klaus rentra chez lui rapidement, il ne s'était pas inquiété de l'heure avec Caroline et il devait se préparer. Il avait prévu de te transformer son uniforme en enlevant les apparats militaires mais il n'avait plus le temps. Il comptait donc sur son frère pour lui prêter un costume.

-" ah frangin, on est à la bourre. Désolé, j'ai besoin que tu me dépannes de fringues pour ce soir!"

-" Ben tiens! Toi qui me prends régulièrement la tête sur la ponctualité, t'abuses!"

Bonnie laissa les frères Mikaelson et rejoignit sa meilleure amie chez elle.

* * *

-" hey Care! Les frangins se chamaillent, je viens m'échapper chez toi!"

-" ah ok, on n'a pas vu l'heure, Bonnie j'ai besoin de toi, je ne sais pas quoi mettre!"

-" tu déconnes, toi qui est toujours à prévoir ces trucs là, tu n'as rien préparé?"

-" je sais mais je n'ai pas eu la tête à ça et puis je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller, j'ai changé d'avis cette nuit.."

-" cette nuit?" Bonnie se mit à rire et aida Caroline en choisissant une robe dans son armoire, elle opta pour une robe bustier bleu nuit, longue et une paire de talons crème et un châle de la même couleur

-" Bonnie c'était une robe de maman... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.!"

-" tu vas être magnifique ma chérie et vu la grosseur de ta poitrine, crois moi il n'y a que dans cette robe que tu vas rentrer!"

-" toi aussi tu as remarqué? "

-" oui et je trouve que tu as pris un peu du ventre aussi...c'est normal Care, tu es enceinte!"

-" oui et j'ai peur que tous les habitants de Whitefish me narguent ce soir et que je deviennes le sujet des potins de la bourgade..."

-" et alors, tu es heureuse non?"

-" ouai carrément!"

-" alors c'est suffisant pour ne pas tenir compte des on-dits des gens"

* * *

Klaus était prêt. Il avait mis son pantalon d'uniforme, une chemise bleu clair et une des vestes noires de Kol.

Il était plus de 20 heures, et les deux frères sortirent pour attendre devant la voiture, les filles.

Bonnie finissait de coiffer les longs cheveux blonds de Caroline, elle lui avait relevée sa chevelure en un chignon décontracté en laissant tomber quelques boucles naturelles.

La blonde se maquilla légèrement et lorsqu'elle fut prête, les deux amies sortirent pour retrouver leurs petits amis.

Lorsqu'il vit sa belle, Klaus resta bouche bée, elle était magnifique, ses yeux ne quittant pas le décolleté plongeant de Caroline. Cette robe mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses, il ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle ce soir, de peur qu'elle se fasse aborder par un autre.

Caroline sentit ses joues rougir, la façon dont Klaus la regardait la rendait moite, jamais un homme ne l'avait regardée ainsi, ébahi et plein de fierté dans le regard.

Elle trouva son homme élégant et sexy à souhait. Elle se lécha ses lèvres pour lui montrer son contentement.

-" .la vache Care, il s'est passé quoi avec tes nibards! On ne voir qu'eux!"

Bonnie donna une énorme claque derrière la tête de son petit ami, Klaus fit la même chose.

-" aiiee! Je déconnais c'est bon! "

Klaus prit sa blonde par la taille pour la guider vers la portière de la voiture.

-" tu es resplendissante bébé!" Murmura t-il à son oreille, en déposant un baiser humide derrière son oreille.

-" tu es pas mal non plus bébé!"

Kol et Bonnie montèrent derrière, ils avaient décidé de prendre une seule voiture pour descendre en ville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence Lockwood, Caroline peu rassurée se serra contre Klaus par instinct. Les premiers regards des habitants la rendaient mal à l'aise, son petit ami sentit vite son malaise et la rassura en lui susurrant à l'oreille:

-" tout le monde te regarde parce que tu es magnifique!"

-" tu parles,c'est la première année où je ne suis pas au bras du fils du Maire et en plus, je suis accompagnée du nouveau garde forestier étranger et puis ils doivent se demander si je n'ai pas fait de chirurgie esthétique sur ma poitrine!"

-" tu n'imagines pas ma fierté de t'avoir à mes côtés."

Caroline souffla un bon coup lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers l'immense demeure et elle perdit sa posture quand elle vit Tyler Lockwood en haut des marches, saluer les invités aux côtés de sa mère, elle regretta finalement d'avoir accepté de venir...


	21. Chapitre 19

**_Mercis pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai gagné de nouvelles lectrices ;)_**

**_Alors un update rapide pour vous, Lovely Tabernacle ( lemon lemon lemon argh!) Justine, Analissa, Mariin3, elo69, Naura, chupa, Juliette, Lucinda, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Klaroline68, KarolinaForbes et les Guests..._**

**_La scène du bal, je ne sais pas si vous allez l'aimer et si vous vous l'imaginiez ainsi mais je me suis encore bien fait plaisir sur ce chapitre._**

**_J'attends vos impressions._**

**_Bonne lecture. Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Caroline monta les marches de la résidence Lockwood la tête baissée, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de son ex fiancé. Elle prit la main de Klaus et la serra fort, lui la regarda, conscient de son malaise, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et porta à ses lèvres sa main. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

-" mon cœur, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir de paraître mal à l'aise devant lui, sois fière de toi et montres toi forte comme je te connais."

Ses paroles la fit frissonner, Klaus avait le don de la motiver et la détendre quand elle en avait besoin. C'était ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme dans ses moments là, elle appréciait ce qu'il lui apportait, jamais Tyler n'avait eu ce comportement de la supporter dans les situations délicates. Elle hocha simplement la tête et releva son menton, avant de s'approcher des Lockwood.

-" Caroline, je suis ravie de te voir ce soir, je vois que tu es en charmante compagnie." Fit Le Maire, en embrassant la blonde et tendant la main à son cavalier.

-" bonsoir Carol, oui je ne crois pas que vous vous connaissez, je vous présente Klaus Mickaelson, mon fiancé, qui a rejoint l'équipe de mon père il y a trois mois"

Klaus leva les sourcils, surpris des mots de sa belle et fit au Maire le plus hypocrite des sourires en lui serrant la main.

-"oh enchantée monsieur Mikaelson. J'ai entendu parler de vous, vous venez de Californie, n'est ce pas? j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dépaysé? Oh et félicitations pour vos fiançailles à tous les deux, je n'étais pas au courant ...j'ai toujours considéré Caroline comme ma fille..." Finit elle un peu décontenancée.

-" oui je viens de Los Angeles, et grâce à Caroline et son père, je me suis assez bien acclimaté à votre bourgade. Merci pour vos félicitations. Maintenant c'est ma mère qui considère Care comme sa fille." Répondit il d'un air condescendant, Caroline roula des yeux.

-" Caroline!" Le couple entendirent derrière eux, Tyler interpeler la belle.

-" bonsoir Tyler!" Répondit elle en serrant les dents.

-" bonsoir... Tu es vraiment...magnifique ce soir... je ... Bonne soirée..." Il était mal à l'aise car Klaus ne lâchait pas Caroline et le regardait l'air menaçant. Il avait promis à sa mère de ne pas créer de problème ce soir. Pourtant il n'appréciait pas de la voir main dans la main avec ce Mikaelson, elle l'avait présenté au maire comme son fiancé, c'était impossible.

-" merci!" Répondit Klaus à la place de Caroline, avant de tirer sa partenaire vers l'intérieur de la résidence.

-" tu vois mon cœur, de vous deux je crois que c'était lui qui avait l'air le plus embarrassé... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas lui défoncer la gueule! Surtout quand il a maté tes seins!"

-" merci, merci d'avoir fait preuve de retenue et de m'avoir soutenue. Tout le monde regarde mes seins, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça."

-" bien sur que si mais j'ai promis à ton père de ne pas déconner car je sais que ça lui retomberait dessus comme c'est mon boss ici... Et vis à vis de toi, c'est normal que je te soutiennes, tu es ma fiancée!" Fit il le sourire en coin, se rappelant des présentations avec Carol Lockwood.

-" ok je n'aurais peut être pas dû dire ça, mais je savais que Tyler écoutait et je...suis désolée... enfin je..."

Il lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant sur la joue:

-" pourquoi t'excuser? nous allons avoir un bébé, nous sommes en couple, alors me présenter comme ton fiancé est plus proche de la réalité que me présenter comme ton petit ami! C'est plus sérieux..."

-" hey! la vache qu'est ce que c'est guindé! On va boire un coup!" lança Kol qui avait rejoint le couple avec Bonnie.

-"et désolé d'avance, de t'imposer Kol comme beau frère..." murmura Klaus à la blonde.

-" ça va, il n'est pas si terrible que ça..." répondit elle à l'oreille, en déposant un léger baiser sur son lobe, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de contentement du jeune homme.

-" tu vis dangereusement bébé, tu sais que si tu commences à m'exciter, je vais devoir trouver un coin par ici pour te faire l'amour." L'allumait il toujours dans un murmure.

-" hmm, vraiment... C'est intéressant!" Elle rentra dans son jeu et lui mit une main aux fesses.

* * *

Les deux couples traversèrent le grand hall marbré pour se rendre vers le patio.

Il y avait plusieurs tables rondes pour que les invités s'installent et plus loin les grandes tables de réception avec plusieurs plats de fêtes.

Bill était installé avec Jeremy et Stephan, partageant un verre. Les deux couples se rapprochèrent d'eux.

-" ma chérie, ah tu es magnifique... habillée ainsi, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... " dit Bill, ému de voir sa fille dans une robe de sa défunte épouse.

-" merci papa, tu es très élégant dis moi!" Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser " Steph, Jé! On s'installe déjà en clan" dit elle en plaisantant.

-" ouai Care, hors de question que je me mélange avec ces bâtards!" Lança Jeremy

-" Jeremy! Surveilles ton langage..." Recadra le chef des gardes forestiers

-" désolé Boss!"

-" mon cœur, vas t'asseoir je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger." dit Klaus l'air concerné.

-" merci mais je ne suis pas grabataire!"

-" non je sais mais je veux juste t'éviter les tentations de ne manger que des sucreries."

-" ah Care, ton mec fait attention à ta ligne? ... C'est vrai qu'en regardant bien Care t'as grossi!" Plaisanta Stephan, en insistant du regard sur sa poitrine.

Klaus perdit son sourire, il n'aimait pas que les autres profitent de la vue du décolleté de Caroline, et surtout pas un Salvatore.

La blonde le regarda, l'expression amusée et elle annonça la nouvelle:

-" je suis enceinte les garçons, et le futur papa fait du zèle avec mon alimentation..."

-" ah sérieux? Wahh félicitations vous deux, c'est une sacrée surprise! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas la lâcher Mikaelson!" Dit Stephan.

-" ouai enfin même sans ce bébé, je n'aurais pas lâcher l'affaire Salvatore!" Répondit Klaus, un peu tendu.

-" ouai félicitations ma petite Forbes! Alors Boss, bientôt grand père?" Plaisanta Jeremy

-" m'en parles pas! Tiens je prendrais bien un autre whisky!"

-" papa!" Répliqua Caroline " ne me dis pas que tu vas encore te mettre la tête à l'envers ce soir!"

-" ça va chérie, je plaisantais... Je suis content en fait, tu sais!"

* * *

Tyler observait Caroline et profita que Klaus ne soit pas avec elle pour se rapprocher et l'accoster, il se fichait des gardes forestiers et de Bill, mais il avait peur des frères Mikaelson.

-" Caroline, tu es ravissante mon bébé." Caroline sentit un début de panique lorsque Tyler s'installa sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle." Pourquoi tu me nargues avec ce connard? Ça ne me plaît pas!"

Bill réagit vite en demandant à Tyler de partir, Caroline qui ne voulait pas de problème, surtout avec son père, lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle attendait le retour de Klaus.

-" Tyler, tous les deux, c'est terminé et tu le sais, alors pourquoi ne tires tu pas un trait sur nous, sur moi?" demanda la blonde, sans le regarder, le regard de Tyler l'impressionnait toujours autant.

-" parce que ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi et que tu seras toujours à moi, nous deux c'est pour la vie! Nous traversons juste une mauvaise passe, il t'aveugle pour t'éloigner de moi, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours mon bébé!" Il prit sa main et Caroline terrifiée resta immobile et pâlit de cet attouchement.

-" Lockwood, dégages de ma chaise avant que je t'embarque dans les bois pour te défoncer la gueule. Et lâches la main de ma femme parce que je te jure que je vais péter un câble et tout défoncer ici! Peu importe des conséquences! " Klaus arriva par surprise, une assiette dans une main et deux verres de l'autre.

Bonnie serra les dents en voyant Tyler proche de son amie, Kol lui se préparait à une éventuelle riposte.

-" je ne suis pas là pour foutre la merde, je voulais juste m'entretenir avec Caroline." Dit calmement le fils du Maire.

-" et moi je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, ni ici, ni au bar, ni chez elle, ni nulle part!" Klaus avait les poings serrés.

-" je pense que c'est à elle de décider!" Fit Tyler

-" mon cœur?" interrogea Klaus.

-" Tyler, comme je viens de te le dire, c'est terminé et je ne veux plus te voir!" Elle vit son ex fiancé changer d'expression, le regard en feu à la regarder un instant, un interminable instant pour la blonde, avant de se lever et de partir sans un mot.

Caroline suffoqua, la panique de ce regard, ce regard qui l'avait effrayé des années et qui avait toujours le même effet sur elle. Bonnie posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour la rassurer.

-" je pense qu'il a compris maintenant ou bien il est super con!"

-" merci Bonnie, j'espère oui... Huh... Passons à autre chose, ok?"

Klaus bouillait intérieurement, il avait promis à Caroline de ne pas la quitter des yeux ce soir et il avait failli à sa parole. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, l'expression blasée, elle remarqua vite son état.

-" Klaus, c'est bon ça va... Merci pour le verre de jus de fruit et l'assiette... de légumes et de poissons..." elle roula des yeux quand elle vit la contenance de son assiette.

-" mon cœur, j'ai merdé et suis désolé. Je t'avais promis de rester près de toi pour éviter que cet enflure t'approche"

-" mouai finalement je t'en veux car si je t'avais accompagné au buffet, j'aurais pris autre chose à manger!" plaisanta t-elle pour le détendre. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres doucement sur les siennes " merci... et tout va bien maintenant. Alors calmes toi!"

-" il m'a mis les nerfs, suis désolé. Je suis tellement furax que si je ne me retenais pas, je te jure que je lui arracherais les bras! Merde, il t'a pris la main, comment il a osé? "

-" Klaus, s'il te plaît, détends toi, nous sommes ici pour passer une bon moment et si tu ne te calmes pas, il aura eu ce qu'il voulait, nous foutre en l'air notre soirée " elle caressa sa cuisse et approcha ses lèvres à son oreille " je t'aime... je t'aime et n'appartiens qu'à toi et à aucun autre."

Ces paroles, chuchotées comme une douce mélodie, eurent l'effet de le calmer instantanément. Il soupira avant de passer son bras autour de son épaule:

-" je t'aime aussi, n'empêches la prochaine fois je le démontes... " capitula Klaus.

-" hey la vache, les beignets de poulet, ils dégomment " dit Bonnie " Care, ce sont tes préférés en plus, tu devrais goûter.. À moins que le diététicien Mikaelson ne te l'autorise pas" elle voulait elle aussi détendre l'atmosphère. Elle avait senti le malaise du couple.

-" Bonnie, ça ne te réussit pas de fréquenter mon frère! Kol? Tu peux surveiller ma femme, je reviens!"

-" yes sir! "

Klaus se leva, désappointé et retourna au buffet, accompagné par Bill.

* * *

-" J'aurais dû l'empêcher de l'approcher! " fit Bill l'expression déçue

-" c'est à moi de la protéger de cet enfoiré, y'a pas de problème Boss!"

-" l'avantage c'est qu'il a l'air d'avoir peur de toi, et c'est une très bonne chose... Tu es baraqué, il a compris qu'il ne faisait pas le poids!"

-" ouai surtout que je lui ai déjà mis deux fois une raclée..." se mit à rire le jeune homme. " Bill, je vous promets que je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'il a fait subir à votre fille"

-" je sais fiston, je sais... Huh tu comptes manger tout ça?" demanda Bill en regardant Klaus remplir une assiette de beignets de poulet et de purée de pommes de terre.

-" non... Mais votre fille n'a pas l'air d'aimer les légumes..."

* * *

Ils revinrent à leur table et Klaus tendit son assiette à sa belle :

-" fais toi plaisir mon cœur!"

-" hey Care, finalement c'est toi qui tient la culotte" ricana Kol.

-" pas du tout! Merci bébé" elle se jeta sur les beignets et se délecta " hmm ils sont trop bon! Bonnie tu avais raison!"

Ils se mirent tous à rire, excepté Klaus, toujours anxieux..

* * *

Ils passèrent le repas ensemble, sans se soucier des autres invités. Chaque clan de leur côté, le Maire était plutôt ravie du déroulement de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas vu l'échange entre son fils et Klaus. Elle ne doutait donc pas des tensions.

Tyler fumait, il ne passait pas une bonne soirée et il observait toujours son ex fiancée et son rival. Jamais Caroline ne lui avait souri comme elle souriait au nouveau garde forestier. Elle semblait épanouie, radieuse, lumineuse et il ne supportait pas ne pas être responsable de sa joie. Il avait tellement de colère en lui.

Dean et Marcel l'avait rejoint pour partager un verre.

-" Les gars, ce soir après la soirée, ça vous dit de faire une partie de tapage de gueule sur les Mickaelson?" demanda Tyler en buvant sa coupe de champagne.

-" trois contre deux, ouai ça peut être marrant!" Dit Marcel

-" je veux leur peau à tous les deux, encore plus au bâtard qui m'a piqué ma femme!"

-" on a promis au boss de ne pas foutre le bordel Tyler!" Objecta Dean.

-" ce sera après la soirée et dans les bois!" Répliqua Lockwood

* * *

Kol avait beaucoup bu et l'envie pressante de se soulager le fit courir jusque dans la résidence. Il trouva vite les sanitaires et en sortant pour retourner dans le patio, il fut prit à partie par Marcel.

-" on a un différend avec ton frère, faut qu'on discute!"

-" aiie! C'est con on a déjà quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée!" railla le cadet Mikaelson

-" cette nuit après le feu d'artifice, devant l'ancien poste de garde de la zone A avec ton frangin"

-" oh ok vous amenez les boissons j'espère!" Fit Kol d'un air détaché pour ne pas montrer la gravité de la situation.

* * *

Lorsque Kol rejoignit la bande, il avait l'air grave et Bonnie le remarqua tout de suite.

-" Kol chéri, tu es bizarre qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

-" rien ma puce... J'ai juste halluciné sur les tailles des chiottes!" Kol ne voulait pas parler de sa rencontre avec le garde du corps du Maire.

-" huh? Ok!" Elle prit sa main et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme. Il était assis en face de son frère et le fixa un moment l'air grave.

L'aîné Mikaelson connaissait son frère par cœur, et il comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le fixa également les sourcils levés.

Kol continuait à regarder son frère intensément, frustré de ne pas être un de ces x-mens doté du don de télépathie!

-" frangin, tu as pensé à envoyer un message pour la fête nationale à la famille?" dit soudainement Klaus.

-" ah non merde. Je vais envoyer un SMS à Becca, vu comme elle est rancunière, ça n'attendra pas demain!" Kol comprit le message et s'activa à envoyer un texto à son aîné, en faisant attention à ce que Bonnie ne s'occupe pas de lui.

Klaus sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche mais attendit quelques instants avant de lire le message de Kol.

-' je suis repue, j'ai bien mangé!" Soupira Caroline

-" bébé, tu as abusé encore ce soir! L'assiette c'était pour deux..." lui répondit son homme abasourdi.

-" ah! Pour deux oui ton fils et moi!" se justifia t-elle " Désolée, il te reste les légumes..." plaisanta t-elle

-" pas grave ta nuit sera sportive mon amour!" lui répondit il le regard coquin.

-" cool! Je vais donc me chercher une part de gâteau maintenant!"

-" Ben voyons!"

Il la laissa aller avec Kol et Bonnie, au buffet et en profita pour prendre son portable. Après lecture du message de son frère, il arbora un sourire machiavélique, il n'attendait que ça! Se confronter à ce Lockwood.

Caroline tout sourire revint à la table, une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat et deux coupes de champagne.

Klaus roula des yeux lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

-" Caroline, tu abuses sérieux!"

-" hey! c'est pour nous deux... Le docteur m'a dit que je pouvais prendre un verre de temps en temps, et c'est une belle occasion ce soir, en plus ma coupe est à moitié pleine..."

-" ok d'accord mais là, je te parle du gâteau..."

-" pour nous deux aussi!" Elle lui tendit la coupe pleine et trinqua avec lui " tu es encore tendu et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça..."

-" c'est vrai excuses moi, merci pour le verre et le dessert. Viens là bébé, j ai besoin de t'avoir contre moi!" il la prit par la taille et elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

-" j'espère que tu aimes danser?"

-" ça dépend! Mais avec tout ce que tu as mangé, tu vas pouvoir bouger?" Ironisa Klaus

-" hey, tu vas me la jouer comme ça toute la soirée? Parce que ça me saoule un peu là!"

-" suis juste inquiet et je veux le meilleur pour toi! Excuses moi, m'occuper d'une femme enceinte c'est nouveau pour moi... Mais pour ce soir j'abandonne encore..." Il embrassa sa belle et colla sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pour humer son doux et agréable parfum qui l'apaisait tant.

-" regardes papa danse avec Elena Pierce! Quelle horreur!"

-" au moins pendant ce temps là, elle ne m'allume pas..."

-" tu l'as cherché ça! Mais qu'importe à partir de maintenant, si elle t'approche, je mettrai les choses au clair avec elle."

-"hmm, j'adore ton côté possessif tu sais!"

* * *

Tout le monde passa la fin de soirée à danser sur la piste, Kol et Bonnie, l'un contre l'autre passaient le moment le plus romantique de leur vie.

-" je ne te connaissais pas aussi bon danseur!" dit Bonnie, le sourire en coin.

-" moi non plus, mais je suis observateur, et à regarder ces pingouins bouger à deux à l'heure, c'est facile de prendre l'exemple sur eux. En tout cas, l'année prochaine, ce sera en Californie, c'est mou ici merde..."

-" huh peut être mais l'un contre l'autre, moi je trouve ça agréable. J'adore être contre toi, sentir ton parfum, avoir mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des tiennes, ... et..." Elle se tut en baissant le regard sur l'entre jambe de Kol et reprit en fixant ses yeux dans les siens : " sentir contre moi, l'effet que je suis capable de te faire juste ... comme ça!"

-" ce n'est pas vraiment fairplay ma puce...je suis tout serré dans mon froc et je vais avoir mal jusqu'à ce que tu me soulages..."

" hmm peut être que quelque part, il y a un endroit où je pourrais te soulager..." dit elle d'un air plus qu'explicite.

Kol lui fit son regard le plus séducteur et l'embarqua loin de la piste de danse, dans la pénombre de l'immense terrain de la résidence Lockwood.

* * *

Tyler avait décidé de se distraire en dansant avec sa nouvelle amie, Hayley, c'était une jeune et jolie fille, qui semblait sous le charme du fils du Maire. Pour lui, elle faisait partie de ses filles dont il profitait de temps en temps pour assouvir sa libido.

Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Caroline, elle était brune et avait des lèvres pulpeuses, très séductrice mais Tyler se fichait de ses attributs. C'était une fille parmi tant d'autres.

Il n'était pas concentré dans sa danse avec elle, il continuait d'observer le couple que formaient son rival et celle qu'il aimait encore et toujours. Et les voir si intimes et si connectés l'un l'autre le dépitait complètement. Il contenait sa rage pour garder une posture normale pour la soirée, mais il les maudissait tous les deux, lui car il avait pris sa place, et elle, parce qu'elle le trahissait et appréciait les faveurs de ce Mikaelson.

Il attendait donc impatient la fin de toute cette mascarade hypocrite organisée par sa mère, pour régler son compte à ce garde forestier.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus,enlacés profitait aussi de ce moment agréable, la blonde avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son homme, elle aimait son parfum masculin si enivrant. Avec la musique elle était transportée. Mais elle était surtout fatiguée. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son esprit et son corps au bord de l'endormissement.

-" bébé, je me sens épuisée, je ne suis même pas sûre de rester éveillée pour voir le feu d'artifice."

-" il est tard, et nous avons eu une longue journée... "

-" oui une longue journée, juste toi et moi, j'ai adoré ce jour de fête nationale!"

-"moi aussi, la meilleure de ma vie... J'avais pris l'habitude de passer la fête de l'Indépendance, dans les camps, à boire de la bière et manger des hamburgers, entouré de stripteaseuses, bénévoles pour les valeureux soldats de la patrie."

-" oh, des stripteaseuses? Effectivement cette soirée ce soir, ça doit te changer."

-" c'est un vie que je veux laisser derrière... j'ai changé de cap et je dois me rendre a l'évidence, que ce que j'expérimente avec toi, m'a fait faire un 360 degrés dans mon existence. Jamais je n'ai ressenti ce besoin que j'ai de te protéger, de ne te vouloir que pour moi, de ne vivre que pour te rendre heureuse... de me sentir si dépendant de toi."

-" je t'aime Klaus..."

-" je t'aime aussi... C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisée..." Klaus prit son menton avec sa main pour approcher le visage de sa belle et l'embrasser amoureusement.

-" hmm... Si tu me lâches, je tombe." elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier les douces lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes.

-" alors rentrons... Je te ramène à la maison et je reviendrai chercher Kol et Bonnie plus tard." dit il l'air concerné. Elle restait sa priorité.

Il la prit par la main et chercha son frère du regard... Il leva les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Kol et Bonnie revenir du fond du jardin, le couple s'approchant d'eux, Caroline et Klaus se regardèrent, se retenant de rire, le cadet Mikaelson avait du rouge à lèvres sur une bonne partie du visage et du cou et que dire de la jeune Bennett, les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres enflées.

-" Kol, Care est épuisée, je la ramène à la maison, appelles moi pour que je vienne vous chercher. Je te laisse prévenir son père. Par contre frangin, tu devrais te débarbouiller avant..."

Bonnie qui s'aperçut de ses ravages sentit ses joues chauffer mais ne pût s'empêcher de se moquer de son petit ami.

-" huh, sérieux Bonnie? ... ok, bonne nuit petite maman alors! À toute frangin!"

Caroline avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Et Klaus finit par la porter jusqu'à la voiture.

-" allez mon amour, tu es bientôt dans ton lit."

-" je ne l'ai pas vu venir, je suis désolée, je vais te faire rater le feu d'artifice."

-" je le verrai des chalets et puis je t'avoues que je préfère les feux d'explosions de grenades que les pétards d'artificiers... Tu es enceinte mon cœur, tu as besoin de dormir plus que d'habitude! "

-" hmm!" Elle ferma les yeux et tomba de sommeil sur le trajet du retour.

Klaus, arrivé au chalet, porta Caroline jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se déshabiller. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'activa à sortir la louve.

Il entendait les feux d'artifices et pour lui cela signifiait que bientôt, il pourrait se confronter à cette pourriture de Lockwood. Il savait que cet enflure serait en compagnie de ses deux molosses mais il n'avait pas peur. Et il jubilait car toute la soirée, il n'avait pensé qu'à Tyler s'approchant de sa femme, lui prenant la main.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus revint avec la louve, il entra dans la chambre, vérifier si Caroline dormait. Il resta un moment à l'admirer, un ange endormi, voilà la vision qu'il avait d'elle à ce moment là, ses boucles éparpillées sur le large oreiller, son visage si paisible.

Il se changea et mit son treillis et un T-shirt, plus à l'aise que sa tenue de soirée.

Il profita de ce moment tout seul pour appeler sa sœur Rebecca, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle et pour sur, elle devait lui en vouloir.

-" Becca, salut petite sœur, je t'appelais pour te souhaiter une joyeuse fête nationale." Klaus un peu gêné s'attendait à recevoir les foudres de sa sœur

-" Klaus! Je rêve ou tu daignes enfin m'appeler! Je suis en pétard contre toi, tu te doutes!"

-" je sais je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te contacter plus tôt, j'ai déconné mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps!"

-" oui occupé à bosser dans les bois? Ou à te reproduire... Tu me dois des explications!"

-" oui tu as fait la connaissance de Caroline, en parlant de ça, ça a foutu un sacré merdier dans ma vie, votre entretien téléphonique ..."

-"hey! C'est pas mon problème Klaus! Est ce que cela s'est arrangé vous deux? Parce qu'elle était vraiment en pétard quand je lui ai dit pour l'armée, autant que moi quand elle m'a parlé de ton nouveau job!"

-" oui ça s'est arrangé et je comptes l'amener à Los Angeles pour la présenter aux parents et annoncer la nouvelle. Nous attendons un petit garçon... C'est énorme nous l'avons vu hier matin pour la première échographie... Ça m'a complètement retourné...!"

-" un petit homme, félicitations ... Je vais avoir un petit neveu... Je suis super contente et dès demain, je vais aller faire des emplettes pour ce petit..."

-" Becca, tu as six mois pour faire cela, tu déconnes!"

-" oui et bien ça passe vite six mois! Bon et alors décris la moi, elle est jolie ta Caroline?"

-" magnifique, grande blonde aux yeux bleus, son seul défaut c'est qu'elle a un caractère pourri comme toi! Je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec elle...en plus elle a le même âge que toi! "

-" oh!je n'ai pas un caractère pourri!... J'ai hâte que tu viennes avec elle alors... Bon et cette histoire de garde forestier, c'est quoi ces conneries?"

-" tu n'en as pas parlé aux parents, rassures moi?"

-" non évidemment, c'est tellement louche! "

-" ok merci, j'ai été mis à pied six mois par l'armée parce que j'ai merdé ... J'ai tué par erreur des civils... Et pour ne pas me retrouver sans rien faire, j'ai accepté un boulot de garde forestier ici... en attendant... je ne sais pas si je vais retourner à l'armée, tu sais avec le bébé, Caroline... C'est compliqué. Et je préférerais que tu ne dises rien aux parents!"

-" oh d'accord... Et Kol, cet idiot... Il t'a expliqué pourquoi je l'avais mis dehors? Sans déconner! Sa pouffiasse a cassé mon vase qu'Elijah m'avait ramenée d'Italie, elle a tout retourné dans l'appartement! Je te jure que la collocation avec lui, c'est terminé."

-" oui je sais, mais il a beaucoup changé, il a rencontré quelqu'un, Bonnie, la copine de Care, et elle a su le canaliser. Il est amoureux et ça fait trois mois qu'ils ne se quittent plus!"

-" Klaus, tu crois sérieusement que je vais gober cette histoire? Kol et les filles c'est un peu comme moi et les fringues, je n'enfiles jamais deux fois le même pantalon! D'ailleurs toi c'est pareil, ta dernière relation sérieuse date d'avant ton engagement dans les marines! Tu sais que Tatia me demande de tes nouvelles parfois?"

-" promis, je ne te racontes pas de bobards! ... Tatia, ah bon, et bien tu pourras lui dire que je vais être papa et que je suis heureux!"

-" huh pas sûre que ça lui plaise, enfin... Et vous avez prévu de venir quand?"

-" ce mois ci je pense, parce que je suppose que vous partez en août en Grand Bretagne?"

-" ouai c'est prévu! Et bien c'est cool, tu me manques tu sais!"

-" toi aussi ma chérie, je dois raccrocher j'ai un double appel. Je t'embrasse."

Klaus aimait sa petite sœur, autant que Rebecca l'aimait, il était le frère avec lequel elle avait le plus d'affinités. Plus jeune, elle se confiait à lui et elle avait vécu son engagement dans l'armée de l'air comme une déchirure.

Il répondit à Kol après avoir raccroché, puis il partit les chercher en ville, comme convenu.

* * *

Dans la voiture Bonnie s'endormait, elle s'était installé sur la banquette arrière et Kol était sur le siège passager, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-" Kol, je dois sortir Nalah en rentrant, tu m'accompagnes?" Demanda Klaus, sous entendant leur rendez vous dans le parc, pour éviter que Bonnie pose des questions sur l'absence de son petit ami.

-" ouai j'ai pas sommeil de toute façon ..." Répondit-il en fixant son frère.

Arrivés au chalet, Kol porta sa belle jusque dans la chambre de Klaus et passa un moment avec elle, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme profondément.

Ensuite le cadet Mikaelson rejoignit son frère dehors, après s'être changé en tenue plus sportive.

-" tu sais où est le vieux poste de garde de la zone A? Parce j'ai pas envie de tourner toute la nuit avec toutes les bestioles qu'il y a dehors!"

-" ils ne sont pas cons, la zone A est celle où il y a le moins d'animaux sauvages car la moins boisée, j'ai mon arme avec moi. Tu me laisses les deux gros tas et tu t'occupes de Lockwood mais tu m'en laisses un peu parce que tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai la rage contre lui!"

-"si j'imagines ... Ok pour moi. Je me suis permis de prendre ton canif. Tu sais que les filles vont nous tuer quand elles vont savoir..."

-" ouai je me doute mais il vaut mieux qu'elles nous en veuillent après coup qu'elles nous empêches d'y aller et qu'elles s'inquiètent... Elles dorment paisiblement, on verra..."

-" Klaus, j'ai toujours adoré ta nonchalance..." Kol roula des yeux et ils se rendirent à l'endroit du rendez vous.

* * *

Lockwood attendait avec ses deux amis devant l'ancien poste de garde que les frère Mikaelson se montrent. Tyler avait beaucoup bu pour supporter la soirée guindée de sa mère, et de supporter de voir son rival avec Caroline, il voulait lui faire payer de lui avoir explosé le nez, de lui avoir pointé une arme sur sa tempe, de lui avoir voler la fille qui lui appartenait. Il en voulait aussi au plus jeune suite à son altercation avec lui dans le bar.

Et cette nuit, il avait tout prévu, les deux gardes du corps également. Cette fois, les Mikaelson ne gagneraient pas, ne s'en sortiraient pas en un seul morceau.

* * *

-" tiens les trois branleurs sont bien là, merde frangin j'ai perdu mon pari! Huh,rappelles moi de te filer cent dollars en rentrant!" Dit Klaus, l'air condescendant à son cadet.

-" Mikaelson! Rigoles espèce de bâtard! Mais ce soir, je te jure que toi, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait."

-" vraiment? Oh mais tu vois Lockwood, si tu crois que parce tu viens avec Tom et Jerry, tu ne vas pas te prendre encore une branlée, tu te trompes sacrément!" Répondit Klaus.

Puis tout alla très vite. Dean et Marcel se jetèrent sur Klaus alors que Tyler sortit son arme qu'il pointa sur Kol.

Le cadet Mikaelson sortit son couteau et se jeta sur son assaillant, il lui fit une clé de bras, comme il savait faire ce qui fit tomber le pistolet de Lockwood. Mais celui ci récupérera vite son arme.

Klaus était en plus mauvaise posture, mais il était rapide, il se prit une droite de Marcel qui aurait pu assommer n'importe quel homme mais lui secoua la tête pour se reprendre et enchaîna un coup de poing dans les côtes de son agresseur, le problème est que Dean le surprit par derrière en lui attrapant les bras pour l'immobiliser. Le soldat tenta de se dégager en vain, et Marcel revint à la charge en frappant encore au visage Klaus et dans son ventre. Celui ci s'aida de ses jambes musclés pour répliquer les coups et arqua son dos pour se débarrasser de Dean.

Klaus de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, sortit son arme et tira un coup dans le genou de Marcel, le plus costaud des gardes du corps, celui ci hurla tant la douleur était insupportable. Dean essaya de désarmer le soldat mais Klaus le militaire qui avait reçu de nombreux entraînements était insaisissable et il attrapa le garde du corps par la taille et le retourna pour qu'il s'écroule au sol, Dean se retrouva l'arme sur sa tempe. Celui ci en sueur, supplia l'aîné Mikaelson de lui laisser la vie sauve. Klaus lui fit un sourire machiavélique avant de lui asséner un coup de poing puissant au visage et Dean perdit connaissance.

Kol et Tyler étaient en plein échange de coups, le fils du Maire avait toujours son arme à la main, et Klaus arriva vite, attrapant Lockwood par derrière. Ce qui le surprit et lui fit appuyer sur la détente. Kol se dévia de la trajectoire mais la balle effleura sa joue ce qui lui brûla la peau.

Le soldat en colère, coucha Tyler et il se mit à califourchon sur lui, prêt à décharger sa rage.

-" alors Lockwood, tu fais moins le malin. Je t'avais prévenu plus d'une fois! Alors celui là c'est pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à Caroline durant toutes ces années!"

Bang, il lui mit un coup au visage de toutes ses forces

-'" celui là, c'est pour tes conneries de braconnages !"

Le deuxième coup partit aussi vite

-" celui ci, c'est pour avoir blessé mon petit frère!"

Re- bang, Klaus était incontrôlable.

-" ça c'est pour la dernière agression de ma femme qui a mis sa vie en danger, et je te jure que tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis furax"

Bien sur Klaus était furieux, il ne voulait pas parler du bébé à Tyler mais il avait la rage et se déchargea en l'assenant de coups jusqu'à ce que le fils du Maire tombe dans l'inconscience.

Il finit en lui crachant au visage et se releva.

Il regarda son frère pour s'assurer de son état,

-" ça va mon frère? La balle t'a juste frôlé, ne t'inquiètes pas."

-" ça va Klaus mais toi t'es sur que ça va parce que tu as la tête d'un mec qui s'est pris un camion dans la gueule, tu saignes autant que moi!"

-" ça va t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Et toi le bâtard?" Dit il à Marcel le genou en sang mais le seul encore conscient du trio " c'est terminé maintenant, est ce que c'est clair? S'il y a une prochaine fois, c'est le cœur que je vise! Et dis à Lockwood que je lui conseille d'oublier Caroline, elle est avec moi et je ne tolèrerai aucun nouveau rapprochement !"

Marcel hocha la tête, apeuré et les frères Mikaelson rentrèrent chez Klaus.

* * *

-" Kol, comment tu te sens?"

-" franchement, je commence à douiller, ce connard, il m'a défiguré !"

-" hmm tu risques oui d'avoir une marque pendant un moment... Je suis désolé, de t'avoir entraîné la dedans."

-" toujours solidaire mon frère, peu importe les situations... Et toi ça va?"

-" moi c'est demain que je vais douiller, putain j'ai l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et j'ai mal à la joue, je m'attends à quelques beaux hématomes demain matin ... "

-" m'en parles pas, finalement c'est moi qui m'en sort le mieux... "

-" on les a quand même bien eus ces trois enfoirés bordel!" Kol se mit à rire mais les mouvements de son visage le fit déchanté, sa blessure le brûlait.

Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et firent le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Bonnie.

-" bon tu as quoi pour nous soigner chez toi? Parce que faut désinfecter ces merdes!"

-" j'ai une boîte à pharmacie dans la salle de bain Kol... Sous le lavabo!"

-" ça va faire presque trois mois que j'habite chez toi, et je ne sais même pas où sont les trucs essentiels, je crains sérieux..."

-" tu es juste toi même!"

Kol entra discrètement dans la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et buta son pied contre celui du fauteuil, il essaya d'étouffer son cri de douleur, malheureusement cela réveilla sa plaie à la joue et laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur.

-" Kol, bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe?" Bonnie fut réveillée en sursaut et alluma la lampe de chevet rapidement. " oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce que... merde qu'est ce que tu as?"

-" ma puce, rendors toi, excuses moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller"

-" merde tu te fous de moi, oh mon dieu mais regardes toi! Kol qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? tu as une énorme plaie saignante au visage!" Bonnie se leva du lit pour s'approcher de son petit ami, inquiète, elle ne comprenait pas.

-" j'ai un truc sur le visage? Ah bon? Je suis juste tombé en entrant dans la chambre, mais ça va!" Il essayait tant bien que mal de l'endormir en vain

-" Kol, ne me mens pas! Je vois bien que tu es blessé..."

-" ok ma puce, ok... Huh... Y' a un autre blessé dans le salon mais ok ne t'énerves pas ok?" embarrassé, Kol préféra lui dire la vérité. Il avait compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça avec elle.

-" quoi?" Elle mit un peignoir et sortit de la chambre, lorsqu'elle vit Klaus sur le sofa, elle resta sans voix.

-" Bonnie, ... Argh... Je suis désolé si mon crétin de frère t'a réveillée..."

-" oh mon dieu Klaus! bon les garçons, je suis complètement perdue! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" Lockwood et ses deux molosses nous sont tombés dessus, enfin en fait on avait prévu de se voir après la soirée pour discuter et puis ça a mal tourné!" dit Kol

-" discuter? Pourquoi je ne te crois toujours pas Mikaelson.? Oh mon dieu, mais vous êtes dans un état..." Bonnie était choquée, elle passa sa main sur la joue meurtrie de son petit amie." Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" Bonnie, ils nous ont cherchés à la soirée et nous ont donnés rendez vous dans le parc pour nous battre... Nous leur avons mis une putain de raclée, mais ils étaient trois et nous deux, alors forcément nous avons pris quelques coups, mais par rapport à eux, on ne s'en sort pas si mal." expliqua Klaus.

-" vous auriez pu y rester les garçons... Oh mon Dieu!"

-" chérie. Tu peux arrêter avec tes Oh Mon Dieu! ... Si Dieu existait, il n'aurait pas mis ces enfoirés sur notre chemin!" Roula des yeux le cadet Mikaelson.

-" Kol! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la gravité de vos actes!"

-" Bonnie, s'il te plaît est ce qu'on pourrait parler demain de ça car là, je suis mort, j'ai besoin de désinfecter mes blessures et je veux aller me coucher auprès de Care!" dit Klaus

-" ben tiens! Et tu crois que Care va réagir comment? Huh.? ... Et bien moi je vais te dire, elle va être furax, furax parce que tu aurais pu avec mon abruti de mec, revenir les pieds devant!"

-" Bonnie, je suis entraîné à me battre et me défendre!" se justifia l'aîné Mikaelson

-" mais pas Kol! Merde Mikaelson, tu dois donner l'exemple à ton petit frère et tu l'embarques dans tes conneries, je ne suis pas d'accord!"

-" OK, temps mort maintenant, ma puce, tu vas te calmer et on discutera demain tous les deux de ça. S'il te plaît, soies gentille juste ce soir et surtout ne t'en prends pas à Klaus, c'est moi qui m'y suis mis dedans, dès lors que j'ai tabassé Lockwood la dernière fois au bar..."

-" bordel! " elle retourna en colère dans la chambre pour souffler et se reprendre.

Kol la suivit, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état.

-" Bonnie bébé, calmes toi..." Il la prit par la taille, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle bougea pour lui faire face, les larmes aux yeux " hey, ne pleures pas."

-" Kol, tu ne te rends pas compte...si... s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais... j'aurais ..." commença t-elle

-" tu aurais été débarrassée de moi... tu crois sérieux que je t'aurais fait ce plaisir ma jolie!" plaisanta t-il

-" idiot, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu représentes pour moi! Je t'aime et je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre."

-" je t'aime aussi Bonnie, et jamais je ne me risquerais dans des situations dangereuses si je n'étais pas sur de moi, de Klaus... Ne lui en veux pas, c'est mon frère et on se soutient, il ne m'aurait jamais dit de le suivre s'il n'était pas sur que je ne risquais pas ma vie..." lui dit il sérieusement pour la rassurer." Et si tu pouvais te calmer et nous aider pour nettoyer nos plaies, ce serait vraiment, vraiment gentil" continua t il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres, il fit une grimace, sa plaie le brûlait.

Bonnie passa sa main pour essuyer ses larmes et soupira :

-" OK, je... tu as raison, laisses moi m'occuper de toi déjà..." Elle effleura de ses doigts sa blessure et Kol fit une légère grimace.

Bonnie soigna les blessures des deux frères et intérieurement, elle était contente que Tyler et ses deux amis aient reçu une bonne leçon des garçons, mais elle préférait taire ses pensées, car elle avait vraiment eu peur pour Kol. Lorsque Klaus raconta la confrontation, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'imaginer celui qu'elle aime prendre la balle en plein visage.

* * *

Klaus rentra discrètement chez Caroline pour enfin aller se coucher, il était épuisé mais il devait encore recoudre la plaie de son arcade sourcilière, Bonnie n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour cet acte, elle avait nettoyé et désinfecté les blessures mais tout ce qui était chirurgical, il préférait s'en charger.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et chercha dans l'armoire la malette de Caroline. La louve qui sentit le sang se redressa et s'approcha de Klaus, il fut surpris par l'animal qui lui sauta dessus sans lui faire de mal et qui se mit à lécher ses plaies au visage comme pour les soulager. Doucement, il caressa le cou de la bête sauvage, peu rassuré mais Nalah semblait docile.

Il attendit que la louve le laisse pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, Caroline dormait profondément pour le moment. Il était encore retourné du comportement de l'animal, il avait imaginé qu'attirée par l'odeur du sang, elle l'attaquerait et finalement elle avait simplement eu un comportement protecteur envers lui.

Le problème c'est que Nalah ne s'en arrêta pas là, elle se mit à émettre un hurlement plaintif, Klaus avait beau tenté de la faire taire, Caroline sursauta dans le lit.

-" super!" soupira le jeune homme.

-" Nalah... Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Quelle heure est il?" la blonde chuchota encore endormie.

-" rendors toi mon cœur, il est tard... " la chambre était dans la pénombre, mais il distingua sa belle s'asseoir dans le lit et regarder rapidement son téléphone.

- " bébé, il est plus de 4 heures du matin, tu ... pourquoi tu ne dors pas? Et pourquoi Nalah a hurlé?"

-" mon cœur, je... " il alluma la petite lampe de chevet et Caroline surprise mis sa main devant sa bouche " je me suis battu avec Lockwood et ses deux copains... "

-" oh non, Klaus, mais regardes toi, tu es taché de sang et oh mon dieu, ton visage..."

-" ouai je sais je vais te faire honte quelques temps je crois... Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va! J'ai juste besoin de quelques points de suture et d'une bonne douche... "

-" oh mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Est ce que ... est ce que tu l'as tué?" la question de la blonde étonna le jeune homme.

-" non chérie, j'aurais pu mais on en a déjà parlé, il doit finir en taule, pas au cimetière, Kol et moi leur avons donnés une bonne leçon... L'un des gros tas doit en ce moment pleurer dans un hôpital, je lui ai mis une balle dans le genou!"

-"quoi? T'avais une arme? " Caroline fronça des sourcils

-" oui les fédéraux m'en ont donné une le jour où je suis allé me faire soigner chez eux après que Lockwood m'ait tiré dessus."

-" oh... D'accord!" La blonde soupira et se leva du lit " j'y crois pas... Klaus, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée, imaginons que tu ne sois pas revenu, parce que coincé je ne sais où!" Elle commença à hausser le ton " et c'était où d'ailleurs chez les Lockwood? Tu avais promis: aucun faux pas à la soirée du maire!"

-"Caroline, s'il te plaît, ne cries pas, pas ce soir, j'ai mal partout, j'ai encore les nerfs et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'était pas à la soirée mais c'était dans le parc..."

-" excuses moi, mais comment veux tu que je réagisses? ... Ok on en reparlera demain... Tu devrais déjà te déshabiller, tu es plein de terre, de poussières et de sang."

-" ouai.." Il enleva son Tshirt et son treillis et resta en boxer. Il alla dans la salle de bain, suivi de près de sa blonde et chercha dans la malette médicale ce qu'il lui servirait à se recoudre.

-" tu veux que je m'en occupe? Oh bébé, tu as un énorme bleu dans les côtes ..." Soupira Caroline en caressant la peau meurtrie de Klaus.

-" c'est pas grave bébé, je vais me recoudre moi même, j ai fait cela des centaines de fois..."

Elle le coupa:

-" oui je sais à l'armée!" Elle déposa un baiser sur sa nuque " je vais m'occuper de tes hématomes alors, mais après que tu aies pris une bonne douche... Est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?" Elle s'était collée à lui, derrière, ses bras entourant sa taille. Klaus se détendit dans ses bras, il avait besoin d'elle, elle lui apportait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, du réconfort et de la douceur après cette nuit de tension.

-" je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée... Je crois que la louve a voulu soulager mes blessures et me plaindre en hurlant... Elle devient protectrice avec moi aussi..."

-" oh... Plus elle grandi, plus son instinct se réveille. ... nous sommes comme une meute tous les trois... "

-" possible!... Tu veux que je t'apprennes à faire des points de suture mon cœur?"

-" c'est vrai que ça peut toujours servir... Tu m'apprendras aussi à faire la cuisine?" Plaisanta t-elle

-" huh chaque chose en son temps, on va commencer par le plus facile... les points de suture"

Klaus méthodiquement recousît sa plaie ouverte, devant les yeux ébahis de Caroline, elle avait mal pour lui, son homme était si courageux, la douleur ne le perturbait pas, elle sentit encore le feu entre ses jambes. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure mais le jeune homme, concentré sur son œuvre, ne fit pas attention à l'état d'excitation de sa compagne.

-" et voilà... Alors pas trop dégoûtée?" Klaus se tourna vers elle, interrogatif

-" quoi? Tu m'as dit quelque chose?" Caroline qui était en extase ne l'avait pas écouté

-" tu as tourné de l'œil c'est ça? ... c'est pas grave, c'est normal..."

-"huh? Peut être ..." Elle se calma, ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment.

Klaus se débarrassa de son boxer et s'installa dans la douche.

-" mon cœur, j'ai besoin d'aide... Est ce que tu pourrais me laver le dos, j'ai les côtes douloureuses et j ai du mal à me contorsionner."

Elle lui sourit et enleva sa nuisette pour rejoindre son homme sous la douche.

-' huh je ne l'attendais pas à ce que tu me rejoignes..."

-" c'est plus pratique, mais si je te gêne Mikaelson, je peux te laisser seul!" répondit elle vexée.

-" bébé, restes là... Je plaisantais ..."

Elle prit le gant de toilette et l'enduisit de gel douche, puis doucement elle lava le dos de Klaus, comme une caresse. Elle continua en descendant sur ses fesses.

-" je pensais... Ça te soulagerait peut-être si je te lavais tout le corps, tu as l'air épuisé... Suis inquiète pour toi, déjà que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé ce soir, tu as été sous tension toute la soirée, tu t'es battu, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies bien fini la soirée."

-"hmm, si je finis bien la soirée mon cœur, parce qu'il y a deux heures, on m'aurait dit que je finirais sous la douche avec ma petite femme, j'avoues que je ne l'aurais pas cru!" Il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son épaule.

-" n'empêches, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça... "

-" je vais bien, tu ne dois pas te faire du souci pour moi, n'inverses pas les rôles."

-" c'est un un brin sexiste ta façon de penser! Je dois être là pour toi autant que tu peux l'être pour moi... "

-" et tu l'es! "

Après la douche, ils se séchèrent rapidement et Caroline massa les hématomes de Klaus avec sa crème à l'arnica. Allongé sur le ventre, le jeune homme était beaucoup plus détendu. Caroline allongée sur le côté, caressait les cheveux de son petit ami.

-" je crois que demain je vais passer la journée au lit... Suis mort... mon cœur, tu te rappelles de ma sœur je suppose?"

-" Rebecca, oui pourquoi?"

-" je l'ai appelée ce soir et lui ai annoncée pour petit bonhomme Mikaelson, elle est contente pour nous et surtout que cela se soit arrangé entre nous deux. Elle a hâte de te rencontrer."

-" je sais, elle m'avait proposé de m'accueillir quand ... enfin tu sais, quand j'ai appris la vérité..."

-" vraiment? Étonnant, ce n'est pas son genre de réagir comme ça... bref, tu crois qu'on pourrait ce mois ci aller à Los Angeles... j'aimerais te présenter à ma famille."

-" tu ne plaisantais pas alors?"

-" quoi? comment ça?"

-" excuses moi mais j'ai toujours au fond de moi cette part de doute que j'ai du mal à contrôler parfois. "

-" mon cœur, je t'aime et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi, tu dois me faire confiance pour ça. Tu as littéralement changé ma vie et ma vision sur les femmes comme je te l'ai expliqué ce soir. Je suis tellement attaché à toi que je ne m'imagines pas un seul moment sans toi... Tu dois croire en moi." Il avait l'air grave, ne comprenant pas que Caroline ait encore des doutes sur son amour pour elle, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-" j'ai toujours eu mon lot d'insécurités et à chaque fois que je suis confrontée à Tyler, elles prennent le dessus, ce n'est pas ta faute..."

-" il ne tournera plus autour de toi maintenant, je ne suis pas comme lui Care... Je t'ai dit que je te laisserais le temps dont tu as besoin... Mais ne cesses jamais de croire en moi"

-" je crois en toi... "

Sur ces dernières paroles, Klaus s'endormit vite, Caroline à l'inverse ne retrouva pas le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Tyler et ses deux compères avaient rejoint la ville tôt ce matin, en très mauvais état, surtout Marcel. Le fils du Maire avait refusé qu'il se rende aux urgences car il aurait dû justifier sa blessure. Ils l'avaient donc aidé tant bien que mal à rentrer.

Tyler avait appelé le médecin de sa mère, le dérangeant en plein sommeil et ils s'étaient rendus à son cabinet en toute discrétion.

Le jeune homme voulait éviter que sa mère soit informée de leur affrontement cette nuit avec les frères Mikaelson. Pourtant ils devraient se justifier de leurs blessures. Car en plus de la balle reçue par Marcel, Dean et Tyler étaient sacrément amochés. Mais pour l'heure Tyler ne voulait pas réfléchir.

Il était choqué, il ne comprenait pas que Klaus soit aussi puissant, il semblait surentrainé et se rendit compte que celui ci aurait toujours le dernier mot.

* * *

Caroline avait peu dormi depuis le retour de Klaus et lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers chants des oiseaux, elle se leva du lit, discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami qui était lui dans un profond sommeil, il n'avait pas changé de position, toujours sur le ventre.

Elle se prépara un café et ouvrit sa porte, Nalah derrière elle. Elle s'installa sur sa balancelle et profita de la fraîcheur matinale. Vers 9 heures, elle se décida à prendre sa douche et s'habiller pour promener sa louve. En sortant elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et fut étonnée de voir que Bonnie cherchait à la joindre.

-" Bonnie, bonjour! "

-" salut Care! Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais réveillée."

-" oui je sors de la maison pour une promenade avec Nalah!" Au même moment elle vit son amie sortir de la maison de Klaus, lui faisant un signe de la main et elle raccrocha dans la foulée pour la rejoindre.

-" tu es matinale Bonn! "

-" et toi donc! Je n'avais plus envie de dormir!"

-" pareil pour moi... Tu m'accompagnes?"

-" ouai ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvées rien que toutes le deux... Comment va Klaus ce matin?"

-" il dort encore mais cette nuit quand il est rentré ça n'allait pas vraiment, merci de t'être un peu occupé de lui."

-" c'est sur que par rapport à Kol, il a sacrément morflé le pauvre."

-" oui il m'a dit que Kol avait eu une belle éraflure à cause d'une balle?"

-" Care, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis en colère contre Tyler! Apparemment il a voulu avec Dean et Marcel leur faire payer ta relation avec Klaus et leurs précédentes confrontations. Kol aurait pu se prendre une balle en pleine tête... Je ... je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette idée de l'esprit " Bonnie craqua littéralement et se mit à pleurer.

-" shhh hey ma chérie, ne penses pas à ça, nos hommes sont forts et malins, et le pire n'aurait pas pu arriver... Je suis aussi en colère et j'en veux à Tyler de se comporter comme ça. De me faire culpabiliser, parce qu'il m'aime encore et que s'en prendre à Kol et Klaus, c'est puéril. Mais mets toi dans la tête qu'ils ont pris la leçon de leur vie tous les trois et qu'il semble qu'il y ait beaucoup plus de dégâts de leur côté."

-" je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis dingue de ce mec et je ne m'imagine plus sans lui."

-" ma petite Bonnie qui est tombé amoureuse du mec dont il y a quelques mois ne supportait pas le comportement... Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux, et je suis heureuse que tu vives une relation comme celle ci. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, rien ne lui arrivera à ton homme."

-" merci Care... Tyler t'a vraiment dit qu'il t'aimait encore? "

-" oui et je le crois... Je n'ai jamais durant nos années douté de ses sentiments pour moi, il n'a juste jamais su me le montrer!"

-" ne me dis pas que tu vas tomber dans le panneau et lui pardonner tout ce qu'il t'a fait Caroline!"

-" non jamais tu plaisantes! Je lui en veux surtout pour cette dernière agression et son trafic avec les loups!"

-" oui cette dernière agression dont tu nous as cachés que c'était lui... Je suis désolée, mais parfois tu as une façon de parler de lui qui me fait douter."

-" je n'ai rien dit car si Klaus l'avait su, il l'aurait tué sans hésiter. Je ne l'aime plus et je sais qu'il essaie de renouer avec moi, mais j'ai changé Bonnie, j'attends un bébé du mec que j'aime. Je me sens une femme avec Klaus alors qu'avec Ty, je me sentais comme une fille faible"

-" tu me rassures alors... Est ce que vous avez discuté de votre avenir à tous les deux?"

-" oui et on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer professionnellement pour lui mais ce qui est certain, c'est que nous ne nous quitterons pas et prendrons une décision ensemble... Parfois je me dis même que je pourrais quitter le Montana pour partir vivre avec lui ailleurs."

-" c'est amusant c'est ce que je me suis dit dernièrement. Tu sais partir étudier en Californie me brancherait bien, Kol a besoin d'être près de sa famille, je pense. Ici il est bien parce que Klaus est là et cela le rassure mais si il, enfin vous devriez partir, il ne supporterait pas de vivre loin de ses proches."

-" Kol sera toujours un gros bébé" les filles se mirent à rire.

-" ouai tu m'étonnes. Et pourtant je me sens en sécurité avec lui..."

-" cela doit être l'effet Mikaelson... Tu sais que Klaus veut me présenter à leur famille? Avec le bébé, c'est une évidence mais ça m'angoisse un peu!"

-" pourquoi, je suis sûre qu'ils sont charmants... Kol voudrait aussi m'amener à Los Angeles et je n'attends que ça!"

-" vraiment? Tu sais Bonnie quand j'y repense, l'arrivée des frères a vraiment chamboulé nos vies... "

-" ouai comme on a chamboulé les leurs!"

* * *

Les deux filles rentrèrent au chalet après une longue ballade. Bonnie proposa à Caroline de prendre un café chez Klaus. Et elles continuèrent leur discussion de filles.

Kol émergea, réveillé par les rires des filles, il sortit de la chambre en caleçon sous les yeux appréciatifs des deux amies.

-" hey petite maman! Bonjour"

-" Kol, salut... Ah la vache toi aussi tu es sacrément amoché. Est ce que ça va?"

-" ouai ça brûle un peu mais c'est moins pire que cette nuit. Et mon frère, comment va t-il?"

-" il dort, je ne sais pas trop mais hier soir il s'est recousu tout seul et je lui ai passé une crème sur ces hématomes... Il a pris pas mal de coups..."

-" par rapport aux trois couillus, je te promets que ce n'est rien du tout. Je peux te dire qu'ils ne nous prendrons plus la tête, et ton ex, je crois qu'il a enfin percuté le message de Klaus...il ne devrait même plus te regarder maintenant!" finit Kol avant d'embrasser Bonnie et d'aller se servir un café.

-" hmm, c'est con d'en arriver là pour ça!" répondit Caroline

-" Ben ouai je sais mais le problème c'est que mon frère, c'est un sanguin, et il t'aime alors forcément ce qui devait arriver, arriva!"

-" c'est clair! Bon je vais vous laisser tous les deux, profitez bien de votre dimanche, je vais déjeuner chez papa et vais passer l'après midi avec mon blessé"

* * *

Sur ces mots la blonde rentra chez elle, Klaus dormait toujours et il était bientôt midi.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour le réveiller et le prévenir qu'elle allait chez son père. Il était sur le dos, un bras sous l'oreiller. Doucement elle caressa son torse et déposa un baiser sur son abdomen.

-" hmm," il s'étira doucement et ouvrit ses paupières, laissant apparaître son regard azur, encore embrumé " bonjour bébé, quelle heure est-il?"

-" bonjour mon amour... Il est presque midi, je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais déjeuner chez papa... Tu peux encore dormir si tu en as besoin."

-" sérieux midi? Viens par là!" Il attrapa sa tête et enfouit sa main dans les douces boucles blondes pour embrasser sa belle

-" comment te sens tu?"

-" des courbatures surtout mais ça va... Hmm je ne suis pas invité moi chez ton père?"

-" pourquoi, tu veux m'accompagner? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu as l'air encore fatigué, je ne veux pas t'imposer une repas familial!"

-" oui je veux bien venir avec toi... faut juste que tu me laisses le temps d'émerger..." Il l'embrassa encore.

-" d'accord, je vais prévenir papa que nous serons en retard alors" dit elle, le sourire machiavélique, tout en envoyant un message à son père.

-" en retard, non, je peux vite me préparer"

-" non en retard, parce que j'ai envie que tu te réveilles en douceur..." Elle caressa son ventre et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle donna des coups de langues sur ses tétons masculins. Klaus soupira de plaisir et se laissa transporter par les douceurs de sa blonde.

Elle descendit sa bouche jusqu'à son nombril, caressant du bout de sa langue, ce point sensible. Elle utilisa sa main pour cajoler le membre déjà dressé pour elle. Elle le masturbait lentement avant de le prendre de pleine bouche, ce qui fit gémir lourdement le soldat.

Elle s'occupa de lui quelques instants doucement et sensuellement avant d'accélérer ses mouvements, serrant les lèvres. Klaus appréciait la gorge étroite et humide de Caroline, elle était si adroite que le jeune homme perdit vite le contrôle et tenta de dégager sa belle, alors que celle ci, serra plus fort et attrapa la main de son homme pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Klaus explosa dans la bouche de Caroline, gémissant bestialement avant de se laisser envahir par ce flot de plénitude.

-" merci mon amour... " elle se redressa pour lui faire face

-" hmm, tu devrais vite aller prendre ta douche maintenant que tu es bien ...réveillé."

* * *

Bill attendait le couple, il était content que Klaus vienne avec sa fille, il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de cela avec Tyler. Et lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son garde forestier, le visage tuméfié.

-" Klaus? Mais? Mais, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Caroline?"

-" papa, bonjour!"

-" Bill, bonjour. J'ai... j'ai encore eu une discussion avec Lockwood, mais cette fois, il était accompagné des deux gardes du corps de sa mère."

-" ah merde! Je vais aller voir le Maire, c'est inadmissible mon garçon! Elle m'avait promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de provocations et son fils est le premier à déconner, à moins que c'est toi qui ait lancé les hostilités? "

-" non boss, en fait il n'y a pas eu de provocations, on s'est retrouvé bien après la soirée pour remettre les choses au point surtout vis à vis de Care, et effectivement j'ai pris avec Kol quelques coups mais eux sont bien plus abîmés que nous!"

-" avec Kol? ah mes garçons, ce n'est pas très civilisé mais j'admets qu'imaginer ce petit con de Lockwood amoché me fait bien plaisir!"

-sans compter qu'il a bien compris le message maintenant! Dites donc ça sent drôlement bon chez vous, je ne comprends pas que votre fille n'ait pas hérité de vos dons culinaires" plaisanta Klaus, il voulait parler d'autre chose que de sa confrontation avec Lockwood.

-" hey! Ces choses là ne sont pas héréditaires Mikaelson!" S'insurgea la blonde.

Le déjeuner se passa de façon conviviale et le couple resta une bonne partie de l'après midi chez Bill Forbes avant de rentrer au chalet.

* * *

-" j'ai vraiment apprécié ce déjeuner mon cœur, j'aime beaucoup ton père."

-" merci pour lui... J'ai apprécié, je suis contente que toi et lui vous vous entendez bien, c'est important pour moi!"

-" ça l'est pour moi aussi... Et j'espère qu'avec mes parents, tu auras le même genre de relation, avec mon père peut être pas, il est différent du tien, très autoritaire mais maman, elle est plutôt cool, juste un peu comme Kol parfois, et souvent déconnectée de la réalité, c'est une artiste."

-" oh, et bien on verra... "

-" Care, j aimerais t'amener le week-end prochain à Los Angeles, tu es partante?"

-" d'accord" il lui prit la main et la garda serrée contre sa cuisse tout en conduisant.

Caroline, le sourire aux lèvres, sentit qu'elle passerait toute la semaine à penser à ce week-end californien, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds aussi loin...


	22. Chapitre 20

**_Le petit update pour le week-end._**

**_Je souhaite mettre un warning, beaucoup de lemon alors à part ma tabernacle et ma petite Juju ( ça c'est pas moi mais Vero qui le dit lol) ne lisez pas... Ahahahha je suis sûre que je vous ai toute mis l'eau à la bouche_**

**_Milles mercis pour vos reviews, LovelyV, Analissa, chupa, SweetyK, Juju, Lucinda, elo69, Iman, xxelausmilexx, KarolinaForbes, Klaroline68, les Guests, TheOriginalsWithKlaus, Mariin3, _**

**_Faites péter les 200 reviews ce serait top et j'attends vos réactions._**

**_bon week-end et bonne lecture... Chaud chaud chaud..._**

**_Lillu_**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Klaus et Caroline avaient décidé de passer leur soirée du dimanche tranquillement à la maison. Klaus avait de légères douleurs à cause de ses hématomes et sa plaie recousue le tiraillait mais dans l'ensemble, il allait mieux. Caroline proposa de préparer le dîner à la surprise du jeune homme et de se poser devant un film.

Pour l'heure, Klaus se détendait dans un bain bien chaud alors que la blonde se hâtait dans la cuisine.

Caroline avait décidé de préparer une pizza en suivant une recette qu'elle avait récupéré sur internet. Elle était en pleine concentration et que Klaus soit dans son bain, l'arrangeait car elle n'aurait pas supporté ses railleries.

Elle avait fait elle même la pâte et avait utilisé ce qu'elle avait dans son frigo pour les ingrédients. Elle avait même pensé à la minuterie du four au cas où elle oublierait le temps de la cuisson.

Elle alla vérifier comment allait son homme, une fois sa pizza au four.

Celui ci s'était endormi dans son bain et elle le regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, légèrement. Elle préférait le réveiller plutôt qu'il se réveille dans une eau fraîche.

-" hmm, j'adore tes façons de me réveiller ma chérie. Je me suis endormi, désolé."

-" et moi je déteste quand tu t'excuses pour des âneries...Tu es fatigué c'est tout, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuses... Par contre je te conseille de sortir maintenant avant de te retrouver tout fripé dans une eau glacée."

-" hmm! Pas faux... Bébé, c'est quoi cette odeur?" fit Klaus en levant les sourcils

-" je... j'ai préparé une pizza pour ce soir et elle cuit dans le four!" répondit elle tout fièrement.

-" tu me fais marcher!déconnes pas, ça sent ... bon ... Tu as commandé quelque chose alors que je dormais?"

-" hey! Je ne te permets pas! Et ici il n'y a pas de livreur de pizza! Tu me vexes" elle fit une moue peu convaincante.

-" c'est si surprenant de ta part... Serais tu en train de te transformer en vraie petite femme d'intérieur?...c'est intéressant." Il sortit de son bain, Caroline ne cacha pas son appréciation de la vue de son homme nu. Elle le trouvait si sexy, ses muscles saillants, son corps mouillé, elle sentit une grande excitation intérieure et au vu de son sourire et du regard demandeur de sa petite amie, Klaus remarqua vite l'état de Caroline.

Il prit un drap de bain et se sécha lentement et de façon plutôt suggestive, en fixant sa belle. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure et sentit son coeur battre vite jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Il ne se sécha que le corps, laissant ses cheveux ébouriffés et mouillés, jeta la serviette au sol et s'approcha dangereusement de Caroline. Doucement il l'attrapa par les hanches et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la blonde.

-" je me fais des idées ou tu me regardes comme un bon morceau de viande?"

-" huh? Non je te regardes comme un homme, sexy, nu et baraqué qui sort de son bain, forcément c'est excitant...surtout quand cet homme est le mien..." répondit elle comme un murmure entre ses lèvres.

-" hmm mais ce n'est pas juste que moi je sois nu et toi habillée, si tu veux qu'on s'amuse tous les deux avant de profiter du délicieux repas que tu sembles avoir préparé." il continuait à chuchoter ses paroles dans le creux de l'oreille de Caroline. Celle ci sentit son string humide et son soutien gorge serré à cause de ses tétons qui réagissaient aux mots de Klaus.

-" tu as raison, pourtant je n'ai pas envie de me déshabiller, je suis un peu fainéante ce soir, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire à manger et cela m'a épuisée!" le nargua t elle.

-" fatiguée? Argh... Alors je vais m'habiller tout de suite et taper la discute avec nos voisins, pour que tu puisses de reposer mon coeur...sinon je vais avoir envie de toi et je ne veux rien t'imposer..." il se détacha d'elle et elle perdit son sourire devant l'arrogance du jeune homme. Il jouait avec elle, autant qu'elle voulait jouer avec lui mais il était bien plus fort à ce petit jeu.

-" ok... Et bien proposes leur de venir regarder un film avec nous ce soir..." Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de bain, vexée.

-"minute papillon!"

Klaus la stoppa en attrapant sa taille et la colla contre lui, elle sentit son sexe dur sur ses fesses. Elle gémit de cette étreinte et encore plus quand il lui murmura à l'oreille sa terrible envie d'elle.

Ses mains sur ses hanches toujours dos à lui, Caroline commença à respirer de façon incontrôlée, son cœur battant vite. Elle adorait son Klaus entreprenant.

Il remonta ses mains lentement pour caresser ses seins à travers le tissu de son débardeur, lui embrassant sa nuque, il prit ensuite son lobe dans sa bouche et joua avec sa langue, Caroline avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière pour profiter de ce geste sensuel.

Puis toujours derrière elle, Klaus la débarrassa de son débardeur, laissant apparaître sa poitrine généreuse, qu'il reprit en main en massant ses seins par dessus son soutien gorge... Celui ci fut délicatement enlevé et Klaus la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

Il lui sourit et reprit la parole:

-" tu me crois sérieusement capable de te laisser en plan, je sens l'odeur de ton excitation depuis que je suis sorti de la baignoire bébé... Je suis sur que mon petit trésor est brûlant et humide... Je sais que tu as envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi... huh?"

-" huh? Quoi huh?"

Il ne répondit pas, mais captura les lèvres de sa blonde, la serrant fort contre lui, son sexe butait contre son pubis à travers le jean de Caroline et la friction de celui ci contre elle, excitait le couple encore plus.

Klaus déboutonna le pantalon de sa petite amie en même temps qu'il prenait à pleine bouche ses seins, mordillant les tétons durs et pointus demandeurs de douceurs. Il la poussa contre le mur de la salle de bain, se baissa pour enlever le jean de Caroline, tout en embrassant son ventre.

Il embrassa ses hanches tout en se mettant à genoux devant elle et baissa son pantalon, laissant apparaître le string de la blonde, sa bouche déposa des baisers chauds et humides autour de son sous vêtement, laissant une Caroline impatiente. Lorsqu'il lui enleva complètement son pantalon, ses jambes libérées, elle leva une jambe qu'elle posa sur l'épaule de son homme, Klaus leva la tête pour la regarder, ils se fixaient et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, tous les deux étaient en transe, elle mit ses deux mains dans les cheveux encore mouillés du jeune homme.

Klaus s'aventura entre les jambes de Caroline, et lécha sensuellement le bout de tissu qui séparait sa langue du sexe humide de la blonde. Il la narguait car il la connaissait impatiente.

-" oh bébé, tu me rends dingue" se plaignit Caroline

-" hmm, vraiment ... Dis moi bébé, dis moi de quoi tu as envie, dis le moi."

-" manges moi, je... je veux sentir ta langue sur moi...entre mes jambes..." À peine elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Klaus prit à pleine bouche le sexe de la blonde ce qui la fit gémir lourdement.

Il embrassait les lèvres qui cachait son clit, caressait de sa langue le trésor de Caroline, faisant des cercles pour titiller ce bout de chair sensible, il appréciait son goût, savourait ce qui n'était qu'à lui.

-" oh mon dieu! Ne t'arrêtes pas, c'est ... Oh ... c'est si bon... Je t'aime Mikaelson!"

Il répondit en accélérant ses coups de langue, il avait entre-mêlé son index avec la ficelle de son string et tirait dessus pour donner un plus bel accès au sexe complètement à la merci du soldat.

Il utilisa son autre main pour palper les fesse rebondies de Caroline, elle gémissait perdue dans ce plaisir ultime. Elle sentit ses jambes défaillir, son cœur battre la chamade. Et d'un coup elle hurla si fort frappée par un orgasme puissant, que Klaus gémit son contentement.

Klaus se redressa, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour apprécier encore le jus de sa femme, avant de se jeter sur la bouche de Caroline.

-" hmm mon amour... J'adore t'entendre quand tu lâches tout..."

-' alors ne t'arrêtes pas, prends moi, je veux te sentir en moi, au plus profond de moi..."

-" oh ma Caroline," il attrapa ses fesses et toujours contre le mur, il la pénétra lui tenant fermement les cuisses, elle avait mis ses bras autour de son cou pour garder l'équilibre." Forbes, je suis fou de toi... Oh"

Leurs langues se caressaient en même temps que des pénétrations lentes et chaudes. Après quelques vas et viens contre le mur, Klaus changea de position et se coucha par terre sur le dos pour prendre Caroline à califourchon, elle était la maîtresse maintenant et joua son rôle jusqu'au bout, elle chevaucha son homme, roulait ses hanches, la tête en arrière, appréciant de sentir le membre dur et droit de son homme profondément en elle. Son clit butait sur le pubis de Kaus ce qui l'excita encore plus, elle se permit de caresser des ses mains les testicules du jeune homme, qui fit perdre l esprit de celui-ci.

Leurs gémissements envahissaient la pièce et tous les deux faisaient l'amour, ce n'était pas juste du sexe entre eux, c'était beaucoup plus, ils étaient connectés physiquement mais mentalement également. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement et cet enfant arrivé accidentellement, le fruit de leur amour était l'aboutissement de leur relation. Ils en avaient conscience tous les deux.

Caroline accéléra ses mouvements, elle était au bord de la rupture et se coucha sur Klaus, pour l'embrasser, leurs langues se retrouvant et leurs regards accrochés, en même temps, ils explosèrent et gémirent comme des bêtes, au bout de leur plaisir mutuel.

-" mon amour tu es époustouflante... Je... je... ouah..." Avoua Klaus à bout de souffle.

-" Klaus, promets moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais ..."

-" je te le promets."

Ils restèrent un moment couchés l'un contre l'autre, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Klaus fut le premier à réagir.

-" je suis affamé maintenant bébé..."

-" moi aussi ..." Elle se redressa et enfila son peignoir, alors que Klaus resta nu comme un verre, la suivant dans la cuisine.

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil sur sa pizza, parfaite dans le four. Elle s'occupa de la dresser dans un plat alors que Klaus mit la table, à l'aise avec sa nudité.

-" mais dis moi bébé, ça ressemble vraiment à une pizza et ça a l'odeur de la pizza... Bravo!"

-" très drôle Mikaelson! Quand je veux, je peux... Et j'ai eu envie de te faire plaisir..."

-" merci mon cœur... "

Ils savourèrent la cuisine de Caroline et Klaus la complimenta.

-" Klaus, ce serait bien qu'on discute du bébé, comme se mettre d'accord sur un prénom."

- nous avons encore le temps mais si tu as des idées déjà, je suis curieux "

-" non pas vraiment d'idées, mais je pensais qu'en deuxième et troisième prénom, on pourrait lui donner celui de ton père et du mien."

-" mon père s'appelle Michael... "

-" huh? c'est drôle Michael Mikaelson... Et comment s'appelle ta mère!"

-" Esther... Et ... comment s'appelait la ...tienne?" Il hésitait à lui poser la question.

-" Elizabeth... "

-"oh, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom!"

-" oui mais nous attendons Un garçon..."

-" mais peut être que notre deuxième bébé sera une petite fille!"

-" un deuxième? Mais dis donc tu as de sacrés projets pour nous, chéri!"

-" et bien tu viens de me prouver que tu pouvais être une bonne cuisinière ce soir... C'est ça qui me bloquait mais je vois que tu peux être une petite femme parfaite pour moi!" plaisanta t-il.

Elle lui jeta sa serviette au visage, faussement vexée.

-" tu sais les militaires font de grandes familles!"

-" mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une usine à bébé!"

-" je plaisantes mon cœur, si déjà on s'en sort avec Klaus Junior, ce sera pas mal!"

-" je l'aime déjà tellement ce bébé, tu sais! Même s'il ne ressemble encore à rien, pour moi c'est le plus beau des bébés! Et l'avoir vu sur ce petit écran, tout speed cela m'a vraiment émue!"

-" moi aussi, sincèrement, je ne m'imaginais pas à une telle réaction. Cette petite chose, avec un zizi de compétition" il se mit à rire puis reprit son sérieux" c'est la chose la plus émouvante que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir dans ma vie... Cela en est indescriptible... Et puis je n'oublies pas que c'est grâce à lui que je t'ai retrouvé... et moi je l'aime déjà pour ça... et parce que c'est une moitié de toi et de moi..."

-" j'attends avec impatience la deuxième écho... dans trois mois..." fit elle dépitée

-" et on va certainement halluciner de son développement... Et il faudra que nous pensions à déménager... parce qu'ici ou chez moi, il n'y a qu'une chambre"

-" oui mais déménager où? Il faudra je suppose attendre de voir comment ça va se passer pour toi avant de faire de tels projets!"

-" je vais tâter le terrain avec mon boss cette semaine!"

-" ton boss, lequel? Parce que mon père est ton boss, le gars du FBI est ton boss, tu as aussi un boss militaire...je suis un peu perdue! Ta vie professionnelle est un vrai bordel!"

-" je te parle de mon colonel! Mais mon vrai boss c'est ma patrie mon cœur!"

Elle roula des yeux, le patriotisme de Klaus la dépassait parfois.

-" que tu es sectaire..."

-" que tu es moqueuse!" Répondit il le sourire en coin, qui laissait apparaître ses fossettes naturelles.

* * *

Après leur repas, Klaus enfila un jean et sortit promener la louve alors que Caroline prit sa douche. Elle enfila juste une chemise légère de Klaus et s'installa dans le canapé, en attendant son homme.

Elle caressait son ventre, tentant une connexion avec son fils. Klaus n'avait pas tord, il était une moitié de lui et une moitié d'elle. Même si elle était jeune, elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait avec son homme à ses côtés. Elle vivait avec lui tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé petite fille, un homme fort pour la protéger, aimant pour la rendre heureuse et responsable pour la soutenir.

Klaus revint avec la louve et sourit en voyant sa belle, vêtue d'une de ses chemises.

-" tu me piques mes affaires maintenant, mon cœur?"

-" j'aime avoir ton odeur sur moi..."

-" tu es très sexy comme ça... pas sur que je suives le film... d'ailleurs tu as prévu quoi?"

-" je te laisses le choix entre Titanic et Very Bad Trip"

-" le plus long pour avoir le temps de ... te taquiner, te faire l'amour, encore et encore... Je suis super excité ce soir... " il se coucha complètement sur elle pour attraper sa bouche.

-" en gros tu es en train de me dire que je vais mettre un film juste pour avoir un fond sonore? Pour rien? Finalement c'est au cinéma que nous aurions dû aller!"

-" au ciné, je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire l'amour en public..." Il caressait ses cuisses tout en lui parlant.

-" Mikaelson... Tu sais quoi? ... Je... Oh" elle gémit lorsque deux doigts de Klaus pénétra son sexe.

-" quoi? En plus tu n'as même pas mis de culotte... Tu me cherches..." il embrassait sa mâchoire, donnant des petits coups de langues sur la peau douce et fine de la blonde.

-" je... je... Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire... oh"

-" hmm tu as raison, rien est important à part ce que j'ai envie de te faire maintenant!" Soupira t'il entre ses baisers.

-" hmm... Et tu as envie de me faire quoi maintenant?"

-" de te faire l'amour... "

Elle se cambra lorsque Klaus entreprit le chemin de ses seins, en déboutonnant délicatement la chemise, laissant apparaître la nudité de Caroline, sa langue parcourait les délicieuse courbes de sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ces attouchements sensuels. Il descendit jusqu'à son ventre, la blonde était allongée sur le canapé, Klaus sur elle, entre ses jambes. Son membre raide emprisonné dans son jean, butait sur une cuisse de Caroline, elle se redressa et tira les cheveux de son amant pour accrocher ses yeux.

-" bébé, laisses moi m'occuper de toi en même temps!" Il ne fut pas longtemps à Klaus pour comprendre ce que sa partenaire souhaitait et il lui fit un sourire appréciatif avant de changer de position.

Il se coucha sur le canapé et laissa Caroline lui enlever son pantalon, il n'avait pas mis de sous vêtement. En baissant le vêtement, elle caressait érotiquement les cuisses de son homme. Son jean débarrassé, elle se positionna à l'inverse de Klaus, permettant à celui ci d'avoir une magnifique vue sur le postérieur bien rebondi de la blonde.

Il entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras musclés et caressa avec sa main libre la cambrure de Caroline, puis embrassa chaque parcelle du derrière devant lui.

Caroline, elle, caressa sensuellement les attributs de son amant avant de prendre en main le membre droit comme un Î devant elle et en lécha l'extrémité.

Lorsque Klaus posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde pour approcher de ses lèvres son sexe savoureux, elle poussa un gémissement érotique et prise dans ce plaisir, elle masturba le soldat, tout en donnant des coups de langue humide sur toute la longueur du membre érigé pour elle.

Ils se donnèrent du plaisir simultanément pendant un long moment, transportés tous les deux dans un flot de bonheur et de sensations indescriptibles. C'était doux, chaud, humide... Leurs petits gémissements excitaient l'un et l'autre mais aucun des deux accéléraient la cadence pour ne pas sombrer, ne pas exploser trop vite, ils voulaient que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible.

Malheureusement lorsque Klaus enfonça deux doigts dans le vagin de son aimée en faisant pression pour la stimuler, tout en suçant son clit, Caroline se sentit incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle commença à se raidir et se contracter.

-" laisses aller bébé, lâches tout, jouis pour moi!" Gémit le jeune homme avant de reprendre ses douceurs.

-" Oh Mon Dieu, ... Klaussss... " elle hurla fort et ne pût contenir la puissance de son orgasme, elle suppliait Klaus qui continua à sucer fort son clit ce qui fit durer l'explosion de la blonde. Elle avait stoppé de son côté ses actions tellement prise dans ce torrent de plaisir charnel.

Il changea de position et s'assit sur le canapé, emportant Caroline sur lui, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à son torse avant de capturer ses lèvres, il avait sa saveur dans la bouche, sur ses lèvres, et leurs langues parties dans un ballet érotique se caressaient alors que Klaus entra en elle, profondément tout en la fixant, le regard plein de désir. Il resta immobile et l'entoura de ses bras.

-" tu es magnifique... Caroline..." Il l'embrassa encore avant de commencer à bouger son bassin de façon circulaire, pour profiter de l'étroitesse de la blonde.

-" et toi tu es... tu es ... Oh tu es si... si..." Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer, encore tendue de son précédent orgasme.

-" huh je suis quoi bébé? ..." Il gémissait emporté par cette sensation de chaleur humide enrobant son membre.

-" oh... le meilleur coup de toute ma vie!"

-" hmm tu es le meilleur coup de toute ma vie aussi... hmm ça tombe bien alors... parce que tu es la femme de ma vie..."

-" j'ai de la chance alors... Oh... Klaussss, ne t'arrêtes pas... Plus fort..."

Pourtant il s'arrêta et la regarda l'air sérieux et grave, Caroline surprise commença à suffoquer, anticipant la suite.

-" Caroline... Épouses moi!" Il lâcha ses paroles comme une demande plaintive. La blonde resta bouche bée un instant, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-" quoi?"

-" épouses moi! Je suis sur de moi, de nous, je... t'aime comme un fou, épouses moi!"

-" oh je... je... non..."

A son tour, il resta bouche bée et sentit son cœur s'affoler

-" quoi?non?"

-" je veux dire... Non je ne te crois pas...oh " Ils se regardèrent et collèrent avec force leurs lèvres pour s'embrasser et Klaus continua ses mouvements, accélérant, la prenant de plus en plus profondément.

-" oh Care... Bébé, je te jure que d'ici la fin du mois, je te passe la bague au doigt!... Oh... Care... Je viens... " il hurla entre ses lèvres lorsque sa jouissance le frappa de plein fouet, Il continua un peu pour que Caroline vienne en mordillant ses seins pour la stimuler plus vite.

Elle le suivit et se laissa tomber sur son torse en sueur...

* * *

Tyler Lockwood était dans sa chambre, il s'était enfermé et ne voulait voir personne. Sa mère lui avait posé de nombreuses questions qu'en à son état et celui de ses gardes du corps, Marcel n'était plus opérationnel, son genou trop abîmé le contraignait à rester allongé.

Le fils du Maire avait cru stupidement qu'aller chez son médecin en pleine nuit discrètement, lui éviterait de se justifier,malheureusement quand sa mère avait appris qu'elle devait trouver un nouveau garde du corps et que celui qui était valide, Dean, avait une tête comme s'il était passé sous un rouleau compresseur, elle vit rouge, encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que Tyler était aussi dans un piteux état.

Carol Lockwood était en colère, son fils avait dû lui avouer qu'ils s'étaient battus avec les Mikaelson.

Elle avait fait une scène à son garçon et elle ne voulait pas s'en arrêter là. Elle décida donc d'appeler le chef des gardes forestiers.

-" monsieur Forbes, allô Carol Lockwood, je vous appelle car nous avons un gros problème!"

-" madame le Maire, il est tard, expliquez moi!"

-" votre garde forestier, le jeune Mikaelson! Avec son frère, ils s'en sont pris à mon fils, à mes gardes du corps! Ils sont défigurés et l'un d'eux est alité à cause d'une balle reçue dans le genou! Je vous avais mis en garde!"

-" Je sais mais Klaus n'était plus à mon service et cela s'est passé après votre réception, son frère n'est pas sous ma responsabilité, et je tiens à vous préciser que c'est votre fils qui les a chauffés! Alors ne commencez pas à vouloir me mettre cela sur le dos!"

-" vous devriez calmer les ardeurs de votre garde forestier!"

-" leur différend n'a rien avoir avec la chasse, Klaus est avec ma fille, et Tyler n'a pas l'air de l'accepter! Et je vais vous dire quelque chose madame le Maire, votre fils a bien mérité les coups de son nouveau gars, il a maltraité ma fille, durant toutes ces années où ils étaient ensemble, il la violentait et vous avez de la chance que Care n'est pas voulu porter plainte alors qu'elle ait subi l'humiliation et la peur en compagnie de Tyler! Alors je le répète, il mérite amplement sont état! Je ne veux plus le voir autour de ma Caroline!"

-" vous fabulez, je ne suis pas au courant de cette histoire, Tyler... Tyler n'est pas un garçon violent et encore moins avec les filles, maintenant je peux comprendre que mon fils veuille reconquérir son ex fiancée car il n'a pas accepté qu'elle le quitte!"

-" elle ne l'a pas quitté, elle s'est échappée! C'est différent!"

-" vous dites n'importe quoi monsieur Forbes. Vous inversez les rôles, c'est ce Mikaelson et son frère qui sont de dangereux individus!"

-" oui d'accord si vous le dites! mais à votre place madame Lockwood, je tiendrais à l'œil votre fils et l'enverrais vers un psychologue! Maintenant excusez moi mais il est tard, nous sommes dimanche et j'ai une longue journée demain! Au revoir madame le Maire!"

-" nous en reparlerons bientôt monsieur Forbes!"

Carol n'avait pas cru un seul mot du père de Caroline, elle connaissait son fils et son caractère impulsif mais de là à violenter une femme, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas les valeurs qu'elle et son mari lui avait inculqué. Enfin avec son mari avant leur divorce lorsque Tyler avait 13 ans. Il avait mal supporté la séparation car il était en pleine crise d'adolescence et se montrait parfois colérique mais avec le temps et en grandissant il était devenu un jeune homme bien dans sa peau et respectable.

Carol en avait eu la garde, l'avait bien éduqué, son père était un féru de chasse et Tyler avait hérité de sa passion.

Richard Lockwood avait quitté Whitefish dès le divorce prononcé et avait laissé tous ces biens à son ex femme, il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune journaliste, rencontrée à un meeting de chasseurs, et avait entretenu une relation extra conjugale pendant plusieurs mois avant d'annoncer à la mère de Tyler qu'il avait une autre vie. Il avait été aussi Maire de la bourgade et avait laissé son mandat à Carol qui avait beaucoup appris de lui.

Tyler en avait voulu à son père, son modèle, d'avoir fait souffrir sa mère et de les avoir laissés tous les deux pour une jeune femme de 20 ans sa cadette.

En repensant à la relation que son fils et Caroline entretenaient, il est vrai qu'elle avait été surprise de leur rupture. Elle avait été très proche de la jeune fille, et avait été un support pour elle, lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa mère, emportée par la maladie. Elle ne se voyait pas souvent car Tyler et elle vivaient dans le chalet de Caroline. Mais quand elles se rencontraient et passaient du temps ensemble ou durant les repas officiels, Carol n'avait jamais remarqué quelconque problèmes de maltraitance conjugale.

Elle ne crut donc pas le chef des gardes forestiers mais s'entretiendrait avec son fils dès lors qu'il aurait récupéré.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline étaient l'un contre l'autre, toujours dans le canapé, nus, même la blonde avait mis sa pudeur de côté après l'insistance de son homme de vouloir être peau contre peau. Leurs ébats avaient donné faim à la future maman et elle dégustait un sachet d'abricots secs, en regardant Titanic.

-" mon cœur, j'aimerais aller à chez les fédéraux demain, ça ne te gêne pas? Je voudrais discuter avec Gilbert et prendre des nouvelles de ton copain Saltzman pour toi. Je demanderai à Kol de rester avec toi au bar."

-" ah ... D'accord et tu pourras leur demander si je pourrais le voir bientôt?"

-" oui c'est prévu... Je dois leur apporter les vidéos que j'ai pris le mois dernier, il y a de belles prises de vue sur les copains de Tyler, piégeant certaines zones du parc."

-" j'ai hâte que tout cela se termine, tu sais je peux éventuellement demander à mes contacts de trouver des preuves de braconnages dans les autres parcs du Montana!"

-"tes contacts écolos du groupuscule? Ça peut être intéressant en effet!"

-" mais je veux que cela reste anonyme, tu dois me le promettre. "

-" si des preuves sont apportées anonymement bébé, cela n'aura pas de valeurs dans un procès."

-" et bien on peut très bien mentir et dire que tu as pisté Tyler jusqu'à l'extérieur de Whitefish... non?"

-" tu es très maline toi! "

-" oui, ce n'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis idiote!"

-" je n'ai jamais dit ça ma petite terroriste!"

-" je ne suis pas une terroriste Mikaelson, je suis juste un fervent défenseur de la nature..."

-" hmm c'est vrai mais c'est dangereux parfois vos actions... Promets moi de ne plus te mêler à tout ça Caroline, j'ai peur pour ta sécurité et puis tu vas devenir maman. Je ne tiens à venir voir ma femme en prison avec mon fils..."

-" tu es extrême là quand même, pourquoi j'irais en prison pour une noble cause?"

-" je le sais moi bébé, mais le groupuscule est considéré comme dangereux par le FBI... En plus ils te connaissent maintenant c'est fâcheux ça... "

-" ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai déjà dit que je déconnerai plus bébé, fais moi confiance... Klaus?"

-" Caroline?" Il leva les sourcils

-" tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi?"

-" non je déconnais, j'étais en train de jouir, des fois ça fait dire des grosses conneries, tu sais comme quand un mec se défonce à la cocaïne et qui fabule en pleine montée!"

Le sourire de la blonde se fana, blessée au plus profond d'elle, Klaus se mit à rire...

-" hey, bébé je plaisantes... Je veux, oui que tu portes mon nom, que tu sois à moi officiellement... Quand j'étais en toi tout à l'heure je me suis senti complètement connecté à toi, comme si une évidence m'avait frappé... Je sais que nous deux, c'est pour la vie, que tu es mon âme sœur... Et je l'assume totalement."

-" je ressens la même chose pour toi mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je... veux être sûre que tu ne retourneras pas au front, que tu me quitteras pas pour des missions dangereuses, je ne le supporterai pas."

-" ma chérie, tu ne dois pas me fermer la porte à cause de mon boulot, je t'ai promis de trouver une solution et que je ne retournerai pas à l'étranger. Je sais ce que je veux et je le veux tout de suite et je veux t'épouser, c'est tout. Je veux que tu portes le même nom que notre enfant, mon nom. Ce n'est pas précipiter les choses mais les concrétiser."

Elle resta sans voix devant les arguments de Klaus, elle aussi était sûre de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, mais Caroline aimait avoir le contrôle sur les choses et l'avenir professionnel incertain de son homme la déstabilisait.

Il continua à s'adresser à elle.

-" épouses moi Caroline... "

Elle ne dit rien mais caressa sa joue, en le regardant amoureusement, cela suffisait à Klaus pour prendre son geste comme l'acceptation de sa demande.

-" la seule chose que je ne souhaite pas c'est me marier ici, je ne veux pas que le Maire Lockwood nous unisse. Ce serait limite blasphématoire " plaisanta t-t'il.

-" Vegas?" interrogea Caroline en levant les sourcils.

-" Vegas? Huh... Ouai Vegas!" se mit à rire Klaus.

-" pourquoi tu te marres, tu sais je fais partie de ses filles qui trouvent plus romantique un voyage Éclair à Las Vegas, qu'une grande cérémonie guindée longue et ennuyeuse."

-" c'est ton côté terroriste Forbes! Saboter la joie de tes proches rêvant d'une cérémonie familiale... Mais je suis d'accord avec toi... Juste étonné "

-"tu vois tu veux te marier avec moi et tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça" elle roula des yeux.

-" je ne dis pas que je ne te connais pas mais que tu es étonnante... Vegas! ... Ok ... Bon je vais appeler ton père."

-" pourquoi tu veux lui en parler? " la blonde paniqua, Klaus était vraiment sérieux

-" non mon cœur, c'est juste entre toi et moi... Non je dois lui dire que demain je ne pourrais pas travailler si je vais à Missoula."

-" oh... d'accord... Tu profites vraiment du statut de mec de sa fille toi! Tu as de la chance qu'il t'aime beaucoup aussi pour faire un peu ce que tu veux!"

-" pas faux!"

Klaus se leva pour récupérer son téléphone et appela Bill, celui ci répondit vite.

-" Boss, désolé de vous appeler aussi tard, j'ai oublié de vous dire tout à l'heure...j,ai...huh... besoin de ma journée de demain, c'est important je dois me rendre à Missoula pour acheter des billets d'avion, j'amène Care à Los Angeles le week-end prochain chez mes parents."

-" oh ok, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais travailler de toute façon...avec tes blessures, comment vas tu ce soir?"

-" mieux, votre fille s'occupe bien de moi... Merci!" Klaus jeta un œil sur Caroline qui roulait des yeux.

-" bien, bien... Tiens tu sais que le Maire m'a appelé ce soir? Pour me reprocher ta bagarre avec son fils ses gardes du corps!"

-" vraiment? Je ne voulais pas que cela vous cause des problèmes, suis désolé, je lui demanderai une audience dans la semaine s'il le faut!"

-" non ne t'inquiètes mon garçon! J'ai calmé ses ardeurs et je... je lui ai dit que cela concernait Caroline et en rien nos oppositions avec les chasseurs, que son fils était juste jaloux...ah mais, qu'elle s'occupe de son gamin plutôt... "

-" oui mais son cas est assez désespérant... Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Bill et merci encore pour ma journée de demain"

Klaus se cala contre le corps de Caroline et ils replongèrent dans le film.

Lorsque celui ci fut terminé, la blonde dormait profondément. Il sourit de la voir endormie, et délicatement la prit dans ses bras pour la transporter jusque dans leur chambre.

Il se coucha à côté d'elle et mit peu de temps pour tomber également dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Klaus attendait dans le bureau de Gilbert, celui ci était en entretien téléphonique dans la grande salle de réunion avec le procureur du comté.

Il profita de ce moment pour appeler Caroline, il était parti tôt ce matin alors qu'elle dormait encore.

-" bonjour bébé" dit elle en décrochant

-" bonjour mon cœur! Tu es au bar?"

-" non je me prépare pour y aller. Tu es parti tôt... Merci pour le petit mot sur le frigo... "

-" hmm de rien... Tu me manques déjà... Je rentrerai en début d'après midi. "

-" d'accord, tu me manques aussi. Est ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Alaric?"

-" je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de parler avec Gilbert, je l'attends dans son bureau." Il entendit la porte du bureau et dût abréger la conversation " je dois te laisser mon cœur, je t'appelles plus tard. Je t'aime!"

-" je t'aime aussi, à plus tard."

Klaus se leva et serra la main à Gilbert, étonné de l'état de son agent.

-" Mikaelson, ce serait bien que vous me préveniez un peu plus tôt quand vous passez ici, histoire que je sois disponible ... Que s'est t'il passé encore à Whitefish? Vous avez été passé à tabac?"

-" oui je sais désolé pour l'imprévu ce matin... Je me suis battu avec Lockwood et ses deux copains costauds"

-" Mikaelson, quand je vous ai confié cette enquête, ce n'était pas pour vous décharger sur Tyler Lockwood, mais pour récupérer des preuves du meurtre de Donovan! Qu'est ce que vous merdez?"

-" hey on se calme, je continues à faire mon boulot mais j'ai une vie perso aussi et Lockwood passe son temps à tourner autour de ma femme, alors à un moment je m'énerve"

-" ah oui c'est vrai, mademoiselle Forbes! Bon et de nouveaux éléments concernant l'enquête?"

-" oui je vous ai apporté des vidéos. Et j'ai un témoignage de, justement Caroline, qui m'a dit que Donovan lui avait envoyé un message le soir où il a été tué. Il avait découvert où les braconniers déposaient les corps des bêtes tuées." ok ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Matt avait écrit à la blonde mais elle et le soldat se doutaient de cette découverte.

-" vous vous doutez que si nous trouvons le lieu où il débarrasse de leur peau les animaux abattus, et qu'en plus vous prenez en photos les protagonistes de tout ce trafic, nous aurons des preuves pour les assigner en justice. Parce que même si ce n'est pas notre enquête première, ce trafic est interdit et puni par la loi, et si en plus le meurtre du jeune Donovan est liée à cela, c'est bingo pour le FBI"

-"oui je sais, je suis désolé cette semaine je n'ai pas été vraiment concentré avec mes problèmes perso,mais je vais me remettre dessus et pister Lockwood plus minutieusement."

-" oui ce serait bien car dans trois mois votre mission se termine. Cela laisse peu de temps."

-" je sais. Gilbert comment va Saltzman, il est toujours dans vos locaux?"

-" non il est dans une cellule à la prison fédérale de Missoula. Il n'a pas du tout été coopératif alors il a le droit à son procès pour piratage de données informatiques et préparations d'actes terroristes."

-" c'est un peu fort quand même! Son piratage nous a bien été utile... Et ce n'est pas un terroriste"

-" vous le défendez? Enfin vous ou bien votre copine le défend?"

-" ils ont préparé des envois de bombes pour venger la mort de leur ami, pour que justice soit faite, je trouve cela plutôt honorable"

-" pardon? Honorable? Vous plaisantez? C'est illégal, la justice fait son travail!"

-"oui sauf que pour eux, l'affaire avait été classée sans suite par le shérif de Whitefish! Alors forcément, ils ont voulu agir de façon justicière... "

-" Mikaelson! Ça suffit! Je trouve que vous manquez sérieusement de discernement depuis que vous fréquentez l'un des membres du groupuscule écolo. N'oubliez pas pour qui vous travailler, il y a un gros conflit d'intérêt."

-" il n'y a pas de conflit d'intérêt puisque je dois enquêter sur le meurtre de Donovan, pas sur les activités des écolos. Écoutez Gilbert, moi ce que je veux c'est que Lockwood paye pour cet assassinat. Le reste ne me regarde pas. Mais pour en revenir à Saltzman, je peux peut être le convaincre de coopérer, il a beaucoup de contacts qui pourraient nous donner des preuves concrètes sur ce trafic et donc remonter sur le mobile du meurtre du garde forestier. "

-" vous ou votre petite copine avec qui vous passez du bon temps pendant que vous êtes à Whitefish?"

-" c'est ma femme Gilbert, pas ma copine, nous avons depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du flirt et nous allons avoir un bébé."

-" c'est vrai j'avais oublié, désolé... Bon écoutez moi, je vous laisse le temps d'une visite à Saltzman pour le convaincre de coopérer. Pas plus."

-" merci, ce week-end nous allons à Los Angeles, peut être qu'avant de prendre l'avion vendredi, nous pourrions avec ma femme le voir?"

-" d'accord, je vais prévenir le directeur de la prison. "

* * *

Klaus avait déjeuné avec le chef des fédéraux avant de le quitter.

Il avait prévu de passer à l'aéroport de Missoula pour acheter des billets d'avion pour Los Angeles et il prévoyait aussi une surprise pour Caroline, qu'il ne trouverait pas à Whitefish.

Il voulait faire un précieux cadeau à sa belle, pour la remercier d'avoir changé sa vie, pour ce bébé, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Il s'arrêta en flânant dans une bijouterie, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, par contre il tomba sous le charme d'un magnifique bracelet en or blanc, avec deux cœurs en diamants, entrelacés par le signe géométrique de l'infini.

La vendeuse lui fit un joli paquet cadeau et il sortit de la boutique.

Il se posa dans un troquet avant de reprendre la route pour Whitefish. Il avait plusieurs coups de fil à passer et commença par l'avocat de sa famille. Il avait quelques arrangements à faire et avait prévu un rendez vous avec lui samedi à Los Angeles.

Il appela ensuite sa mère pour la prévenir de son arrivée en Californie.

-" salut Maman, c'est Klaus"

-"chéri! Quelle surprise, comment vas tu?"

-" ça va merci! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé avant, je suis aux États Unis, j'ai eu une permission de quelques mois "

-" vraiment? Tu exagères bébé, depuis quand es tu dans le pays? Et où surtout?"

-" ça fait 3 mois, je suis dans le Montana, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et ... et c'est sérieux!"

-" oh je suis contente pour toi! Comment s'appelle t'elle? Est ce que c'est sérieux au point de venir à la maison nous la présenter? Tu me manques tellement mon fils!"

-" tu me manques aussi maman! Elle s'appelle Caroline et j'espérais venir avec elle ce week-end à Los Angeles, elle est vraiment importante pour moi."

-" avec plaisir, je suis folle de joie... Oh mon bébé, je... je dois m'organiser... Oh je suis folle, folle de joie! "

-" n'en fais pas trop maman par contre... Je te connais... Maman, je... Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, tu sais la bague de grand mère, sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait hérité de l'arrière grand mère de papy... Tu nous avais promis que le premier de nous qui se fiancerait pourrait la récupérer et... je voudrais que... enfin que tu me la donnes... parce que Caroline et moi... enfin tu sais je suis sur pour nous deux..."

-" et tu veux la demander en mariage? Cela ne fait que trois mois que vous etes ensemble, c'est ca? Tu es sûr de toi et d'elle?!"

-" je l'ai déjà demandé en mariage et elle a accepté... Oui je suis sur de moi, jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un aussi fort et c'est réciproque alors pourquoi attendre?!"

-" mon chéri, je vais réfléchir pour la bague, parce qu'Elijah et Sofia, cela fait déjà 4 ans qu'ils sont ensemble et je sais qu'il aimerait aussi franchir le cap, mais c'est vrai qu'elle est tellement superficielle je ne suis pas sûre qu'un bijou de famille lui plairait enfin je ne sais pas... Laisses moi faire déjà connaissance avec Caroline... Et je verrais, tu sais que cette bague a beaucoup de valeur pour moi, elle est dans la famille depuis plus de 300 ans, je ne peux pas la céder comme ça."

-" je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Et sinon comment va papa?"

-" insupportable! Je me terre dans mon atelier toute la journée, il n'a pris aucune vacances depuis l'été dernier, le mois prochain nous partons au manoir de Walles, il en a besoin et moi aussi pour le supporter... Mais dans l'ensemble il va bien."

-" d'accord, bon je dois te laisser, nous atterrissons à 16 heures vendredi, je demanderais à Becca de venir nous chercher."

-" parfait, je suis impatiente de te voir, de voir ton amie."

Il raccrocha et dans la foulée appela Caroline avant de reprendre la route vers Whitefish.

* * *

Caroline était au bar avec Kol et Bonnie, Damon qui venait de rentrer de Chicago et les jumelles étaient les seuls clients en ce début d'après midi.

Elle décrocha son téléphone impatiente, lorsqu'elle vit que Klaus l'appelait. Il lui faisait déjà beaucoup d'effet juste en voyant son nom apparaître sur l'écran de son smart phone.

-" hey bébé, dis moi que tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu rentres... tu me manques trop. Je n'arrêtes pas de penser à toi depuis que tu es parti ce matin!"

-" ouai je pars, tu me manques aussi mon cœur. J'aurais pu partir plus tôt mais je suis passé à l'aéroport de Missoula pour nous prendre les billets pour ce week-end, j'ai appelé ma mère aussi, elle a hâte de nous voir... Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, nous pourrons aller voir ton copain avant de prendre l'avion vendredi."

-" super. Je suis impatiente d'aller à Los Angeles, et pour Alaric merci, il est toujours chez les fédéraux alors?"

-" non il est incarcéré à la prison de Missoula, on en parlera plus ce soir... Comment se passe ta journée?"

-" bien Kol m'a montrée de nouveaux cocktails, et il nous a préparées le déjeuner, il est étonnant! quand tu n'es pas là c'est vraiment l'homme de la situation"

-" je ne le reconnais plus mon frère! Je te laisse bébé, je serais là dans une heure je pense. Je t'aime."

-"je t'aime aussi, fais attention sur la route."

Alors que Caroline raccrochait, un homme entra dans son bar avec un énorme bouquet de lys blancs et de roses rouges.

-"bonjour, j'ai une livraison pour Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes!"

-"c'est moi mais je... Wouah cela vient de qui?"

-" aucune idée moi je suis juste le livreur et je n'ai pas de carte à vous donner, désolé."

-"ok merci."

Kol et Bonnie se regardèrent, nul doute pour eux que Klaus avait fait une surprise à sa belle:

-" et bien Care, il semble que quand mon frangin est loin de toi, il a toujours de petites intentions." dit Kol

-" il est magnifique ce bouquet, la vache, il a vu les choses en grand!" continua Bonnie.

-" j'aurais pu te faire croire que cela vient de moi, mais tu ne m'aurais pas cru poupée!" Dit Damon en s'approchant du comptoir.

-" non c'est clair, toi tu es plutôt du genre à offrir des cactus Salvatore!" plaisanta Caroline

-" Ahahah non je pourrais être romantique avec toi ma jolie!"

-" hey Salvatore, tu te calmes avec la copine de mon frère, si tu ne veux pas finir dans la fosse commune!"

-" ok je me couches, petit Mikaelson! Et je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis!" Damon roula des yeux et sortit du bar blasé.

* * *

Klaus mit moins d'une heure pour rentrer, décidément il avait du mal à intégrer le respect des limitations de vitesse, surtout quand il s'agissait de rejoindre sa belle.

Il entra dans le bar et passa par dessus le comptoir impatient de serrer Caroline.

-" hmm, j'ai pensé à ça, dès le moment où j'ai pris la route du retour... " murmura t-il entre ses lèvres alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser langoureux qui fit gémir la blonde.

-" hmm, et moi dès que tu m'as abandonnée ce matin... Bébé, merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques..."

-" quelles fleurs?" Klaus se détacha d'elle et leva les sourcils.

-" celles que tu m'as faite livrer tout à l'heure" elle le regarda changer d'expression et comprit que le bouquet ne venait pas de lui. " ce n'est pas..toi?"

-" non, ce n'est pas moi... et ce que j'espère c'est que ce soit ton père car sinon je vais me mettre carrément en pétard!"

-" oh mais si c'était mon père, il n'aurait pas envoyé quelqu'un pour me les offrir..."

Au même moment Caroline reçut un message sur son téléphone

-**j'espère que tu as aimé les fleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour tout, tu me manques, je t'aime. Ty.**-

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et Klaus prit son portable, il devint rouge de colère et serra les poings tout en observant sa belle.

-" calmes toi Klaus, je te jure que je ne savais pas que c'était de lui... Il n'y avait pas de carte, c'est pour ça que je croyais que cela venait de toi."

-" je vais le tuer! Puisqu'apparemment lui défoncer la gueule ne lui suffit pas... Je te crois bébé, je ne suis pas en pétard contre toi..." Il prit les fleurs violemment, Caroline préféra ne pas l'en empêcher, elle connaissait son homme en colère et elle ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Kol et Bonnie observaient la scène, les lèvres serrées, il connaissaient aussi Klaus et son tempérament de feu.

Klaus les fleurs à la main, s'approchèrent des jumelles Pierce et leur tendit le bouquet.

-" tenez les filles. De la part de Lockwood, elles iront bien chez vous, j'en suis sûr!"

Les filles étonnées le remercièrent le sourire forcé.

-" bébé, calmes toi s'il te plaît!" Se plaignit Caroline, son téléphone à la main.

-" ton téléphone, donnes moi ton téléphone!" Klaus tendit la main et la blonde lui donna le portable. " tu vas changer de numéro, je ne veux plus que Tyler puisse te contacter!"

-" Mikaelson, je te le dis une dernière fois, putain de merde calmes toi!"

Il la regarda dans les yeux, son regard était noir " viens avec moi! Kol, je te laisse gérer le bar, on revient!"

Il la prit par la main et l'emporta jusqu'à la résidence Lockwood, à pied.

-" Klaus tu me fais mal à la main! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Il s'arrêta net et lâcha sa main pour la reprendre délicatement:

-" excuses moi bébé, je suis désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute... Je suis en colère que ce connard de Lockwood continue à te tourner autour, en colère qu'il t'envoie des fleurs et des messages pour te dire qu'il t'aime, je ne le permets pas, tu es à moi, avec moi."

-" et c'est toi que j'aime, pas lui. S'il te plaît calmes toi... Je n'aime pas quand tu es en colère, tu es si ... si incontrôlable"

-" je sais ... " il prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et l'embrassa " je suis désolé... Nous allons aller voir tous les deux Lockwood et mettre les choses définitivement au clair."

-" oh non s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas le voir... Tu sais que le plus simple serait de l'ignorer. Il fait cela pour te toucher j'en suis sûre, c'est sa façon de fonctionner, s'il te plaît laisses tomber et rentrons à la maison. J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver avec toi."

-" ok" il soupira avant de continuer" mais tu changes de numéro de téléphone très vite! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de te retrouver, tu es la seule qui puisse dissiper ma colère, tu sais?"

-" oui je le sais " ils s'embrassèrent encore avant de faire demi tour et retourner vers bar, où la voiture de Klaus était garée.

-" montes dans la voiture bébé, je vais prévenir Kol que je te kidnappe pour la fin de journée."

* * *

Klaus revint vite et ils montèrent jusqu'au chalet.

A peine Caroline ouvrit la porte que Klaus la projeta contre celle ci pour l'embrasser impatient, il avait envie d'elle, il avait tellement de colère en lui à cause de Lockwood, qu'il avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle était à lui, elle gémit de son action, il était possessif et jaloux, cela l'excita.

-" oh bébé, dis moi ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, dis le moi" lui supplia t-il en caressant sa taille dans un long murmure plaintif

-" je suis à toi mon amour, je n'aime que toi et aucun autre, fais moi l'amour... Oh Klaus"

-" à moi seul ma chérie, personne n'a le droit de t'offrir des fleurs ou de te dire qu'il t'aime.. à part moi... " il quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, elle passa ses mains sous le Tshirt de son homme pour caresser son abdomen tendu, laissant apparaître ses muscles durs.

-" hmm non personne..." Elle se décida de lui enlever son Tshirt puis de déboutonner son jean.

Klaus caressa les cuisses de sa blonde, en remontant sa robe tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou, elle de son côté mit la main dans le boxer de son homme pour attraper son membre convoité et le caresser.

Pris dans cette excitation, tous les deux étaient déjà à bout de souffle. Il prit les deux cuisses de la belle pour la porter jusqu'à la table du salon et la posa dessus. Elle attrapa ses lèvres demandeuses de sa langue, pour un ballet sensuel.

Il la débarrassa de sa robe et elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, décidément il trouvait sa femme si sexy et il en était fier. Ses seins grossis par les hormones et ses tétons pointus devant lui, lui donnaient envie de les prendre à pleine bouche.

Il se délectait, avec ses dents, sa langue, ses lèvres enflées de désir pour elle. Caroline se cambra, la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier les caresses langoureuses de Klaus. Lui ne pouvait plus attendre, il se débarrassa de son jean et son boxer et s'occupa de la culotte de sa belle, rapidement il lui enleva, la faisant rouler sur ses jambes, douces et satinées. Il la caressa de sa main pour vérifier les conséquences de ses préliminaires, le sourire machiavélique et les yeux accrochés aux siens, il entra en elle, doucement pour prendre ses aises et tout en l'embrassant commença à bouger son bassin.

Il lui fit l'amour sur la table du salon et lorsque tous les deux furent emportés par leur orgasme, Klaus se blottit contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine.

-" je commences vraiment à apprécier tes colères mon chéri." se mit à rire Caroline.

-"ce n'est pas drôle bébé, même si défouler ma rage en te faisant l'amour est plutôt agréable."

Il se rhabilla et remit lui même la petite culotte à la blonde avant de la revêtir de sa robe.

Il la prit par la main et ils s'installèrent dehors sur la balancelle.

-" alors ce voyage à Los Angeles?" demanda curieuse Caroline

-" vendredi nous décollons à 13 heures pour arriver à 16 heures à L.A. Je pensais que nous pourrions partir jeudi soir et prendre une chambre à Missoula, comme ça vendredi tôt le matin, nous pourrions aller voir ton copain Alaric"

-" il est en prison alors? Je suis dégoûtée, c'est injuste!"

-" il va être jugé et les fédéraux n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire, ce qui le sauverait serait de coopérer et devenir un indic concernant l'affaire Lockwood, mais il ne veut rien savoir..."

-" ça je le savais, je t'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas coopératif avec le FBI!"

-" tu dois le convaincre bébé, pour lui et le sortir de cette merde et pour cette affaire... Je ne veux pas t'obliger ma chérie et ne le prends pas mal... "

-" non je ne le prends pas mal, mais si... si je dois le convaincre, je dois le voir seule et sans toi... Il a confiance en moi et avec toi à mes côtés ça ne fonctionnera pas."

-" d'accord... Merci... Pour en revenir à notre visite chez mes parents, tu sais que ma mère est vraiment impatiente de te rencontrer après tout ce que je lui ai dit sur toi."

-" oh et tu lui as dit quoi sur moi?"

-" que tu étais très importante pour moi et que je comptais t'épouser... "

-" tu ne lâches rien toi" elle prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Klaus " je suis d'accord!"

-" parce que tu ne l'étais pas déjà? Tu me vexes là!"

-" je n'ai pas dit ça, je trouve juste cela précipité mais je t'aime et nous allons être parents, je veux fonder une famille et il faut commencer par le début..."

-" ça tombe bien que tu sois d'accord, j'ai ... huh... pris un retour Los Angeles Missoula dimanche via Vegas!"

-" quoi? Sérieux? Comme ça? Et si je n'étais pas d'accord?"

-" et bien je t'aurais amené par la peau des fesses jusqu'à l'autel et j'aurais demandé au sosie d'Elvis de te tenir le temps que je te passe la bague au doigt!"

-" très drôle! Décidément lorsque je raconterais à notre fils plus tard comment son père m'a demandée en mariage, ça va être sympa! ´ ton père m'a ordonnée de l'épouser en plein ébat, avant de jouir et une semaine après il m'amenait à Vegas ' super ..."

-" je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'une cérémonie guindée et ennuyeuse... Il faut savoir..."

-" je n'ai pas changé d'avis... " elle éclatera de rire" ce sera juste une sacrée anecdote...nous sommes loin d'être un couple conventionnel"

-" tu n'as rien de conventionnel bébé... Huh, tu m'attends là j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose dans la voiture."

Il alla à sa voiture pour récupérer un petit sac, Caroline curieuse leva les sourcils en le voyant revenir vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-" je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau de Missoula, c'est pas grand chose mais quand j'ai vu cette babiole, je me suis dit que cela t'irait."

-" merci, mais il ne fallait rien me ramener... " elle ouvrit le petit sac et prit la boîte entourée d'une ruban rose. " oh j'aime déjà beaucoup l'emballage"

-" ouai enfin moi ce que j'espère c'est que tu aimes ce qu'i l'intérieur!"

Elle ouvrit la boîte et resta bouche bée sur le magnifique bracelet:

-" mon dieu mon amour, une babiole tu plaisantes..des diamants...tu déconnes ... Il est ... il est splendide... "

-" il représente nos deux cœurs liés pour l'éternité... si tu l'acceptes, tu devras me supporter jusqu'à la fin de notre vie" plaisanta t-il.

-" merci ... évidemment que je l'accepte... " elle l'embrassa tendrement " mais tu as dû payer ça une fortune, tu n'aurais pas dû."

-" j'ai beaucoup d'argent de côté, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je voulais te faire un cadeau à la hauteur de ce que je ressens pour toi et parce que tu as fait de moi un autre homme, qui va bientôt être papa... c'est moi qui te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté."

-"oh Klaus, tu as tellement changé ma vie aussi, et je suis heureuse avec toi, merci pour ce cadeau... Je t'aime"

Ils finirent la soirée ensemble, attendant avec impatience le week-end prochain.


	23. Chapitre 21

**_Mercis à mes fidèles lectrices Justine, Analissa, Tabernacle,TheOriginalsWithKlaus, elo69, chupa, Kloraline68, Mariin3, miiiia ( trop de i dans ton pseudo lol). _**

**_J'ai aimé tous vos commentaires._**

**_Bientôt en vacances alors peut été encore un chapitre après celui ci avant le départ._**

**_Bonne lecture mes fidèles._**

**_Lillu_**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le réveil sonna alors que Klaus et Caroline dormaient profondément. Nous étions mercredi et Klaus cette semaine faisait de longues journées de travail pour récupérer sa journée du lundi et sa prochaine absence vendredi. Il commençait donc très tôt et finissait très tard.

Il grogna car il était 5:45 et devait partir de la maison à 6:15. Il éteignit le réveil bruyant rapidement pour ne pas déranger sa belle qui dormait lourdement. Il se leva après s'être étiré, discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Caroline et se dépêcha de prendre sa douche.

Avant de partir il embrassa sa magnifique endormie et lui murmura un je t'aime, elle gémit et le sourire aux lèvres se tourna et se mit sur le dos laissant apparaître sa poitrine nue, Klaus se lécha les lèvres et embrassa chaque sein avant de la quitter.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla une heure après, elle prit son temps pour se lever et se préparer, elle devait sortir sa louve avant de se rendre au bar.

Après son petit déjeuner et sa douche, elle envoya un message à Klaus pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, puis passa un coup de fil à quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas contacté depuis très longtemps.

-" Mason, salut c'est Care!"

-" hey! Quelle surprise Barbie! Quoi de neuf?"

-" Alaric est en prison, voilà ce qu il y a de neuf!"

-" merde, voilà pourquoi je n'avais plus de nouvel de lui... Ils l'ont arrêté pourquoi cette fois?"

-" ça craint, piratage et actes terroristes, on a été pris en flag de préparation de colis piégés"

-" avec toi? Et ils ne t'ont pas arrêtée?"

-" non, c'est une longue histoire et je t'expliquerai plus tard... Écoutes je t'appelle car j'ai un boulot pour toi si t'es dispo?"

-" ouai on est en sureffectif ici, dis moi?"

-" te faire embaucher comme garde du corps du Maire, ici à Whitefish... "

-" sérieux? Barbie, tu déconnes?"

-" non, l'un de ses deux gardes du corps est hors service et elle va chercher quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une bonne aubaine pour intégrer la famille Lockwood, tu sais que quand Alaric ne peut pas gérer, je supervise et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, nous sommes sur un gros coup avec un trafic de peau de loups, lié au meurtre de Matt. C'est important!"

-" je sais Forbes, et je ne vais pas contre ton autorité, je dois juste m'organiser et je te rappelles!"

-" non Mason, c'est moi qui te rappelle, j'ai changé de numéro de téléphone et je ne suis pas tout le temps toute seule. Je te rappelle dans une heure, ok pour toi?"

-" ok Barbie! "

Après ce coup de fil, Caroline sortit sa louve tout en réfléchissant, elle devait prendre en charge secrètement la suite des actions contre les Lockwood, il était hors de question pour elle, d'abandonner sa vengeance, malgré les mises en garde de Klaus, la seule chose qu'elle ferait c'est de ne pas agir de façon dangereuse.

Mason Grey était un activiste du groupuscule et vivait aussi dans le Montana, il était guide touristique du grand site de Yellowstone. Il était plutôt baraqué et Caroline pensa tout de suite à lui pour remplacer Marcel, finalement c'était une véritable aubaine que Klaus l'ait mis en invalidité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à celui ci, car les activités du groupuscule étaient secrètes et même si elle l'aimait et qu'ils devaient tout se dire, il y avait un pacte entre ses amis membres qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de violer.

De retour de sa promenade, et avant de partir travailler, elle rappela son ami et il confirma son arrivée à la bourgade dans la journée pour postuler auprès du Maire Lockwood.

* * *

Kol et Bonnie avaient décidé de faire une grasse matinée, ils avaient prévu d'aller à Great Falls cet après midi, pour une ballade.

Au début, ils culpabilisaient de laisser Caroline sans surveillance mais Klaus était joignable et s'il y avait un problème, il pourrait vite rejoindre sa belle.

Kol fut le premier à émerger, lorsqu'il vit l'heure, il réveilla tendrement sa belle.

-" hey mon joli cœur... On se réveille, ma puce il est presque 11 heures"

-" hmm déjà? Il est tard, c'est le problème de faire l'amour toute la nuit bébé, c'est de ta faute."

-" ma faute, la tienne tu veux dire, si tu n'étais pas aussi tentatrice avec moi, on dormirait la nuit au lieu de s'amuser..."

-" évidemment... Bonjour!"

-" bonjour ma puce!" Il se coucha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-"quand même! " elle se laissa envahir de ce bonheur d'être embrassée par celui qu'elle aimait. " je t'aime Kol Mikaelson!"

-" huh! Je t'aime aussi Bonnie Bennett!"

-" ça tombe plutôt bien alors! Dis moi, Klaus et Caroline vont à Los Angeles ce week-end, est ce que toi aussi tu as l'intention de me présenter à ta famille?"

-" tu es pressée de rencontrer la famille de barge? "

-" d'après ton frère, c'est toi le plus barge, et si je te supporte toi, je peux supporter toute ta clique... mais peut être que tu n'as pas envie parce que ... "

-" hey poupée, évidemment que j'ai envie de te présenter, tu seras la première d'ailleurs, car je n'ai jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse que la notre, mais il faut d'abord que je les prépare psychologiquement car ils ne me croiraient pas et te prendraient pour une actrice que j'ai payé pour leur faire une blague!"

-" vraiment, ce n'est pas cool ça! "

-" mais on s'en fout car nous deux c'est sérieux, et je te promets que je t'amènerai bientôt en Californie... D'ailleurs je me demandais, peut être qu'on pourrait se faire un petit week-end hors du Montana si ça te dit? Et ce qu'il y a un endroit où tu rêverais d'aller?"

-" moi, j'aimerais aller à Paris" elle éclata de rire

-" vraiment, et bien d'accord mais un week-end c'est juste... Une semaine à Paris?"

-" bébé, je déconnais, je n'ai pas les moyens d'aller loin!"

-" mais moi oui, écoutes si c'est ton rêve d'aller à Paris, je veux bien t'amener à Paris!"

Kol, depuis qu'il fréquentait Bonnie, avait littéralement changé, il était romantique, amoureux, prêt a tout pour faire plaisir sa belle, peu importe les moyens.

Et il est évident que ses parents et sa fratrie ne croiraient pas ce changement radical.

Ainsi plutôt qu'aller à Great Falls pour faire du shopping, il irait dans une agence de voyage organiser leur petit séjour français, même si la jeune Bennett, voyait cela comme une bonne blague.

* * *

Tyler était devant son ordinateur et consultait ses mails, il était resté off quelques jours, pas d'humeur à se mettre dans ses affaires mais à la vue de sa messagerie pleine, il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris beaucoup de retard.

Il y avait beaucoup de transactions banales, avec la vente de blé, cultivé dans la région, de tissu comme le coton et le cuir. Et puis il y avait son commerce illicite. Son client russe Sergei Velkov attendait de ses nouvelles, il avait reçu de sa part, six mails en trois jours et au vu de la teneur de ses messages, il semblait excédé du manque de réponse de son fournisseur.

Pourtant Tyler n'était pas d'humeur à travailler, il pensait à Caroline, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part et ne savait pas quel effet avait eu l'envoi de ses fleurs. Il voulait la reconquérir, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre ait pris sa place. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas toujours agi correctement avec elle, mais c'était sa façon de fonctionner, il ne supportait pas que les choses n'aillent pas dans son sens et parfois la blonde n'allait pas dans son sens alors son impulsivité le faisait parfois aller trop loin. Mais il l'aimait, soumise et dépendante de lui. Sa mère était une femme indépendante et pour Tyler, c'était pour cela que son père l'avait quittée pour une autre plus malléable. Le fils Lockwood avait fait des infidélités à Caroline durant leur relation mais il n'aimait qu'elle et elle était celle qu'il présentait aux réceptions officielles comme une fierté, mais il y avait ce Mikaelson avec elle maintenant et pour sur, elle était aveuglée par certainement de belles paroles, tout n'était qu'apparences et au fond d'elle elle l'aimait toujours, voilà ce que pensait Tyler Lockwood.

Mais il ne savait plus comment l'approcher. Il décida de lui écrire une lettre enflammée pour lui declarer son amour et s'excuser de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Son travail attendrait.

* * *

Caroline attendait l'arrivée des gardes forestiers, c'était la fin de la journée, malheureusement Klaus était encore dans le parc et ils devraient se retrouver plus tard dans la soirée au chalet.

-" hey beauté! Tu nous sers notre whisky quotidien s'il te plaît?" Lui cria Stephan.

-" bien les garçons mais ce ne sera qu'un verre, je dois rentrer tôt ce soir pour préparer les valises."

-" ah oui c'est vrai que vous allez en Californie ... Je suppose que le bar sera fermé demain?" Demanda Jeremy

-" non je comptes le fermer vers 20 heures et nous partons dans la foulée. Klaus n'aura pas fini sa journée avant de toute façon!"

-" ma chérie, si Klaus a besoin de partir plus tôt que prévu, y a pas de problème, cela fait deux jours qu'il fait des journées de 14 heures, il va être mort ce week-end." dit Bill.

-" ça va aller papa, nous décollons à 13 heures vendredi, il aura le temps de faire une grasse matinée. Tu es déjà assez sympa d'aménager ses horaires pour que nous puissions faire un long week-end à Los Angeles."

-" j'espère que cela va bien se passer ma chérie avec ses parents, tu sais n'hésites pas à les inviter ici par la suite. J'aimerais les rencontrer aussi parce qu'entre grands parents, il va falloir qu'on s'entende!"

-" oui ne t'inquiètes pas et je suis sûre que tu t'entendras mieux avec la mère de Klaus que Carol Lockwood!" plaisanta t-elle

-" ça ne peut pas être pire de toute façon!"

-" alors c'est vrai que tu attends un bébé Caroline?" Demanda à la grande surprise Elena Pierce.

-" oui un bébé de Klaus, tu sais le gars que tu allumes régulièrement derrière mon dos... Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous à son arrivée mais tu dois faire une croix sur lui ma jolie!"

-" je... non je ne l'allume pas c'est faux, et je suis ... contente pour vous deux" dit elle un peu hypocritement.

Caroline ne lui répondit pas, peu convaincue par les propos de la jumelle. Mais elle avait mis les choses au clair et ne laisserait pas passer le moindre écart de la jeune fille.

* * *

A la fermeture du bar, elle prit son vélo pour rentrer et sitôt arrivée chez elle, elle partit promener Nalah, elle appela Klaus pour savoir où il était, avec un peu de chance il serait dans une zone proche des chalets.

-" salut bébé, tu es où?"

-" salut mon cœur, suis loin, à la limite entre Whitefish et Great Falls! Tu es à la maison?"

-" oui enfin je fais la promenade de Nalah et en rentrant je vais commencer à préparer ma valise pour ce week-end. "

-" ok bébé, je pense que je serais à la maison dans une bonne heure. J'ai hâte de rentrer, suis mort et je n'attends qu'une chose me blottir dans tes bras."

-" hmm je vais t'accueillir les bras ouverts... Bébé, comme tu n'es pas loin de Great Falls, tu pourrais passer chez l'italien, j'ai une terrible envie de tomates mozzarela et lasagnes bolognaises et de passer aussi dans une pâtisserie, j'ai envie, une terrible envie de tarte au citron, deux tartes au citron et d'une part de pudding?"

-" tout ça bébé? Tu plaisantes? "

-" s'il te plaît, je n'ai mangé qu'une salade à midi, j'en ai tellement envie, j' en mourrais !"

-" les envies de femmes enceintes, je croyais que c'était une légende... Ok mon cœur je vais faire au mieux, je préfère ça que tu me réveilles en pleine nuit d'hiver pour me demander des fraises."

-" méfies toi je serais encore enceinte au début de l'hiver..." se mit elle à rire, car elle imaginait l'expression de Klaus.

-" ok alors je vais faire des réserves de fruits d'été que je mettrai dans le congélateur. J'y retourne mon bébé, je te dis à tout à l'heure."

-"d'accord, je t'aime."

-" je t'aime!"

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Caroline appela rapidement son ami Mason pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mission.

-" alors Mason, tu a pu passer un entretien avec le Maire Lockwood?"

-" ouai et je lui ai fait une putain d'impression, je crois qu'elle a craqué pour moi, elle a passé l'entrevue à me sourire niaisement. Dommage qu'elle soit si vieille!"

-" par rapport à toi ouai elle a bien vingt ans de plus que toi! Et ce n'est pas ta mission"

-" je sais et puis Jules pèterait un câble surtout! Déjà qu'elle est en pétard que je parte trois semaines mais elle de son côté elle a embarqué hier sur une frégate de Greenpeace pour une semaine en mer vers le Japon pour saboter la pêche à la baleine. Je suis vraiment fier de ma petite femme."

-" oui c'est une bonne activiste, c'est clair. Trois semaines, pas plus?"

-" non apparemment son garde de corps est en arrêt que pendant trois semaines."

-" bon cela est suffisant pour apprendre des choses, si tu es embauché pour faire l'intérim, je sais que tu fouineras, est ce que tu sais quand elle doit donner sa réponse."

-" hmm... Et si je te disais qu'elle m'avait déjà donné sa réponse... Elle m'a embauché Barbie, tout roule!"

-"cool! Je savais en te contactant que tu serais parfait... Tu commences demain?"

-" ouai!"

-"alors je t'explique, il faut que tu trouves où se trouve le putain de local où ils amènent les cadavres pour les débarrasser de leur peau et que tu essaies de découvrir le cheminement d'ici jusqu'en Russie, comment se passe les envois, c'est important. Et si tu peux avoir des indiscrétions de ton futur collègue, fonces!"

-" ok chef!

-" je te rappelles la semaine prochaine, bonne chance Mason! Pour Matt!"

-" pour Matt! Bye Care."

Après cet appel qui lui avait donné plein d'espoir, elle se hâta de préparer sa valise, elle prit beaucoup de vêtements légers, les températures sur la côte californienne était plus élevées qu'ici.

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir, son cœur se mit au battre la chamade, elle n'avait pas vu son homme depuis très tôt ce matin et elle était impatiente de retrouver ses bras.

-" bébé, désolé j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu mais les pâtisseries ferment tôt et la seule que j'ai trouvé d'ouverte était à l'opposé du restaurant italien, et que pour du pudding, par contre je t'ai trouvée des tartelettes au citron au resto, j'ai du bol tu ne vas pas m'assassiner!" dit il le sourire en coin.

Elle lui sauta au coup, ses lèvres impatientes, pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-" wahh bébé, si cela te fait autant d'effet, je fais la même demain!"

-" idiot, tu m'as surtout trop manquée aujourd'hui, j'ai les hormones en feu!"

-" tu me laisses quand même poser les sachets mon cœur, avant que j'envoies tout valser!"

Elle se détacha de lui et fit quelques pas en arrière ne le quittant pas du regard. Klaus la fixait aussi tout en posant ses courses sur la table, puis à son tout se jeta sur elle.

Sans ménagement, il la déshabilla et elle fit de même, cette envie mutuelle de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de faire l'amour. Ils ne s'en lassaient jamais.

Nus tous les deux, Klaus porta Caroline jusque dans la chambre et commença ses douceurs, prenant le temps de s'occuper de la poitrine tentante de sa belle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de cajoler ce matin, elle lui caressait le dos, toucher sa peau lui avait manquée toute la journée, ses baisers aussi.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi en faisant l'amour comme deux êtres en manque de l'un et l'autre. Après leur orgasme, ils se détendirent, Klaus, la tête couchée sur les seins de Caroline.

-"les journées sans toi sont vraiment trop longues..." avouait la blonde en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de son homme.

-" pour moi aussi, comment s'est passée ta journée? "

-" ennuyeuse, à part Bonnie et Kol qui sont passés au bar avant d'aller à Great Falls, ils ont prévu de se faire une semaine en France, tu imagines? Kol a demandé à Bonnie où elle rêvait d'aller, pour déconner elle lui répond Paris et hop petit Mikaelson l'amène à Paris, comme ça! C'est dingue!"

- moi aussi je peux t'amener à Paris si tu veux y aller!"

-" non moi je ne veux aller nulle part, je veux juste rester avec toi."

-" hmm tu es adorable mon amour! J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça."

-" mais je suis adorable!"

-" tu ne l'as pas toujours été et tu ne l'es pas toujours mon petit dragon...mais depuis que tu es enceinte je te trouve plus... plus douce."

-" oui et bien ton petit dragon est affamé. "

-" et moi aussi, je vais prendre une douche avant de dîner si ça ne te dérange pas."

-" non et je vais en profiter pour réchauffer et mettre la table et déjà manger ma part de pudding!"

Il se mit à rire en se levant et après l'avoir embrassée, alla prendre sa douche.

Ils dînèrent en amoureux, Caroline mangea pour deux mais à la grande surprise de Klaus, elle lui laissa une tartelette. Effectivement Caroline Forbes était plutôt de très bonne humeur et l'embauche de Mason en tant que garde du corps remplaçant de Carol Lockwood y était un peu pour quelque chose, sans compter qu'elle était impatiente de rencontrer les Mikaelson et de faire son premier voyage en avion hors du comté, et puis il y avait ce détour par Vegas...

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa très vite pour Caroline. Elle attendait Klaus pour fermer le bar. Elle avait fait ses arrangements avec son père pour garder sa louve et son homme devait retourner au chalet récupérer leurs bagages avant de venir la chercher et filer sur Missoula.

Bonnie et Kol étaient au bar avec elle, les gardes forestiers aussi.

-" alors Care, pas trop stressée de rencontrer mes parents?" demanda Kol

-" un peu mais je suis impatiente, surtout de voir Rebecca. "

-" mouai tu sais ma sœur, elle est à l'opposé de toi, elle est snobe, très capricieuse et assez égoïste."

-" c'est le petit frère qui parle, je me ferais une opinion moi même! Et vous alors vous partez demain pour Paris, c'est dingue!"

-" ouai j'aurais dû me taire quand j'en ai parlé " plaisanta Bonnie

-" hey ma puce si tu ne veux pas y aller, y'a pas de problème, nous pourrons partir ailleurs!" fit Kol un peu vexé.

-" tu rigoles! Bien sur que je veux y aller, mais en fait, je n'y crois toujours pas!"

-" je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma petite Bonnie d'amour."

Klaus entra dans le bar, le sourire aux lèvres, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, en partie déboutonnée laissant apparaître une partie de son torse, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Caroline le regarda le regard plein d'envie, il était si sexy.

Après avoir embrasser sa belle, il s'adressa à ses voisins.

-" Bonnie, Kol. Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant qu'on parte! Alors prêt pour votre semaine en France?"

-" ouai frangin et toi prêt à supporter les railleries de Becca, l'excentricité de maman et la rudesse de papa?"

-" il n'y a qu'avec toi que papa est rude, tu es un vrai gamin, forcément il te serre plus que nous. Je vais éviter de leur dire que tu es en Europe... "

-" ouai merci... De toute façon ils vont se demander d'où viennent mes dépenses surdimensionnées"

-" Kol! Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de dilapider l'argent de tes parents?" demanda Bonnie surprise.

-" non c'est juste, et bien juste une partie de mon héritage que j'use avant l'heure... T'inquiètes ma puce, mes parents sont blindés de tunes et ils n'en profitent pas vraiment, alors je les aide un peu!" se défendit le cadet Mikaelson.

-" et après tu te demandes pourquoi papa te fais vivre l'enfer? " dit Klaus en secouant sa tête.

-" Kol, je ne veux pas être complice de ça! Je ne veux pas profiter de leur argent, c'est mal! Hors de question d'aller à Paris " s'énerva Bonnie

Lorsque Klaus vit la tournure de la discussion et l'expression défaite de son frère, il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère et de calmer la colère de la jeune Bennett:

-" Bonnie, nos parents nous versent tous les mois une sorte de rente, parce qu'ils veulent que nous ne manquions de rien et que nous profitions de la vie. Je plaisantais tout à l'heure... Ils seraient contents de voir que Kol n'est pas égoïste comme il a l'habitude de l'être et qu'il profite de cet argent pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un... mais le revers de la médaille, c'est que tu vas devoir le supporter très longtemps..."

L'humour de l'aîné Mikaelson eut l'effet de calmer la petite amie de son frère, n'empêches elle continuait à trouver que Kol devrait s'assumer et ne plus vivre aux dépends de ses parents fortunés.

Caroline n'avait pas vraiment suivi la conversation, complètement subjuguée par son homme, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et celui ci du coin de l'œil avait remarqué l'état d'excitation de sa belle, intérieurement il adorait l'effet qu'avaient ses hormones de femme enceinte, et l'envie qu'il provoquait en elle.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et discrètement mis sa main sur les fesses de la blonde et les caressa sensuellement. Elle gémit à ce toucher et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Klaus plaintive:

-" bébé, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre que nous soyons arrivés à Missoula, pour te faire l'amour!"

-" me faire l'amour?" Klaus leva les sourcils, elle était machiavélique, pensait il.

-" oui, j'ai envie d'arracher le reste des boutons de ta chemise pour pouvoir lécher ton torse musclé, de faufiler ma main dans ton pantalon pour caresser mon énorme bazooka qui n'est qu'à moi!" elle murmurait toujours à l'oreille du soldat.

-" bazooka? Forbes, tu appelles mon sexe, ton bazooka? "

-" oui parce qu'il est énorme, et qu'il est à moi... tu es à moi..."

-" Forbes, arrêtes ça tout de suite où je vais te prendre sur le comptoir de ton bar, tout de suite, peu importe des gens ici!"

-" non, non... Mikaelson...c'est moi qui veut te faire l'amour... Et il est hors de question qu'on parte d'ici sans avoir assouvi mon énorme envie de toi!"

Klaus se détacha d'elle et fit les cent pas dans la salle pour presser les derniers clients à finir leurs consommations, son membre compressé dans son jean lui faisait mal et il était impatient. Caroline de son côté jubilait, elle aimait taquiner son homme juste par les mots et en voir les effets. Elle aimait le contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui. C'était si nouveau pour elle, elle se sentait si passionnée, vivante et désirée et puis il y avait ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec lui, elle se sentait entière dans cette relation.

Il ne fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure pour que Klaus se soit débarrassé de toute la clientèle, Kol et Bonnie furent les derniers à partir et ils sentirent d'ailleurs au vu de l'insistance du soldat, qu'ils étaient de trop. Après quelques embrassades, les deux couples se quittèrent.

Klaus baissa l'imposant rideau de fer de l'intérieur, lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris par Caroline qui le plaqua contre les vitres, cachées maintenant par le store.

-" hey ma louve, quelle attaque, tu es une vraie créature sauvage" eut il le temps de dire avant que sa belle se jette sur ses lèvres.

-" Mikaelson, fermes là et laisses toi faire!"

Elle s'attaqua à son cou, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son torse nu, laissant un passage mouillé sur sa peau.

Elle léchait sa poitrine, son ventre, elle prit le chemin d'enlever les boutons du pantalon de Klaus, celui ci gémit par anticipation.

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, contente de prendre en bouche ce qui n'était qu'à elle.

Klaus voulut s'occuper d'elle mais elle ne lui laissa aucune initiative

-" non Mikaelson, c'est moi qui te fait l'amour!"

-"tu es diabolique"

Elle se releva et lui prit la main pour le guider et l'asseoir sur une des chaises. Il n'avait plus son pantalon, ni son boxer, il ne portait que sa chemise grande ouverte. Elle enleva son string et s'assit sur lui, à califourchon et se laissa envahir par la raideur de Klaus au plus profond d'elle.

C'était sauvage et exaltant.

Klaus n'avait jamais expérimenté avant elle cette relation et ne regrettait rien de son changement de vie pour elle. Avec elle, le plaisir n'était pas éphémère mais continuellement à fleur de peau, profond. Il ne mit pas longtemps à être en total perdition et il attrapa ses hanches pour la maintenir encore plus profondément en elle, ce qui lui provoqua également l'explosion orgasmique.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux l'un contre l'autre. Il caressait ses boucles blondes et elle, son visage dans le creux de son cou se laissait envahir de ce bien être.

-" tu te rends compte bébé que dans trois jours, tu seras liée à moi à jamais?"

-" je le suis déjà Klaus... "

-" officiellement je veux dire..."

-" ah oui j'avais oublié, Vegas, Elvis et tout le bordel!"

-" la jolie chapelle, le prêtre et les alléluias, ouai tout le bordel c'est vrai."

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur et après un long baiser langoureux, ils se hâtèrent pour quitter Whitefish.

* * *

Klaus avait loué une chambre dans un hôtel proche de l'aéroport. La chambre était de taille raisonnable et avait une jolie vue sur les montagnes du Montana.

Plus il s'approchait de sa visite chez ses parents et plus il appréhendait la réaction de Caroline. La famille Mikaelson vivait dans le quartier aisé de Santa Monica, dans une villa avec une magnifique vue sur l'océan. Sans compter le manoir sur l'île de Walles, les parents de Klaus étaient millionnaires, ce dont il avait évité de parler à sa belle. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient aisés mais pas au point de faire partie du top dix des familles les plus riches de Californie.

Après un dîner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, où Caroline s'était encore jetée sur le charriot des desserts, ils passèrent une soirée tranquille dans leur chambre.

Caroline avait prévu de rendre visite à Alaric le lendemain matin vers 9 heures et prévoyait de prendre un taxi. Elle avait insisté pour que Klaus se repose, malgré son mécontentement car il voulait l'amener en voiture jusqu'à la prison de Missoula, il avait lâché prise car finalement elle ne risquait rien d'y aller sans lui.

Le lendemain Caroline se réveilla et se dépêcha de se préparer pour se rendre à la prison. Elle demanda à la réception de l'hôtel qu'on lui monte son petit déjeuner et qu'on lui prévoit un taxi.

Klaus s'était réveillé pendant qu'elle se restaurait mais resta couché, encore fatigué de sa semaine de travail et de ses nuits torrides avec elle.

* * *

Caroline avait passé le sas de sécurité après avoir été fouillée par un agent carcéral, elle attendait dans une petite salle, juste assez grande pour une petite table et deux chaises. Elle observa les recoins de la pièce, vérifiant qu'aucune caméra ou micro pouvait être dissimulé. Le chef Gilbert avait été conciliant car avait autorisé la blonde et Alaric, une rencontre dans une pièce fermée plutôt que dans la salle commune avec une séparation vitrée.

Alaric menotté, fut escorté jusqu'à Caroline par deux agents carcéraux, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de la jeune fille, il était traité tel un grand criminel alors qu'il n'était qu'un défenseur actif de la nature.

Les agents les laissèrent et fermèrent à clé derrière eux, précisant aux deux activistes que leur échange ne durerait pas plus de 20 minutes.

-" Alaric, je suis désolée pour tout ça!"

-" pourquoi poupée? C'est moi qui aurait été désolé de te voir dans la même situation! Comment tu vas? Bébé, amour, Lockwood?"

-" ça va bien, le bébé évolue bien, c'est un petit garçon, avec Klaus tout va mieux et Lockwood toujours Lockwood, il s'est passé quelque chose récemment."

-"ah ouai suis curieux !"

-" mon mec Klaus s'est battu avec Lockwood et les gardes du corps, l'un d'eux est alité pendant trois semaines alors j ai profité de la situation pour appeler Mason et qu'il postule pour l'intérim... Il a fait beaucoup d'impression au Maire qui l'a embauché... C'est une aubaine car cela nous permet d'avoir une taupe au sein des Lockwood."

-" bien bien Forbes! Mais tu dois aussi continuer à leur mettre la pression en les faisant flipper!"

-" je sais Alaric c'est prévu mais le problème c'est que je ne peux plus m'absenter la nuit, Klaus se poserait des questions et je lui ai dit que je ne déconnerai plus... "

-" mais t'es maline ma chérie, suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution..."

-" Ric, en parlant d'être malin... Il faut que tu sortes de là, de toute cette merde et pour cela tu dois coopérer avec les fédéraux!"

-" ouai t'as raison poupée... T'as perdu la tête c'est ça?"

-"non mais... Écoutes ici tu es inutile et merde aider le FBI c'est toujours mieux que croupir ici en attente d'un procès qui risque de te coûter cher! Je comprends que tu aies une dent contre eux mais mets toi dans la tête que nous devons agir pour Matt! Si les rôles étaient inversés et que tu avais péri à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde... L'affaire tourne en rond, zéro témoignage, zéro preuve concrète, juste que cela est lié au trafic de cet enfoiré de Lockwood" elle tapa du poing sur la table.

Il la fixa silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées puis soupira avant de reprendre la parole:

-"Caroline, je dois te dire un truc... cette nuit où Matt est mort... Je... il m'a appelé ce soir là et je sais que je suis la dernière à qui il a parlé!" Alaric murmurait, mal à l'aise de sa confession

-"de quoi tu parles?"

-" nous étions en ligne et il était en train de m'expliquer qu'il avait suivi les deux gardes du corps du Maire... et il venait de se faire surprendre... et ses dernières paroles ont été claires, Tyler Lockwood le visait avec son automatique. Et bang plus rien!"

-"oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu" Caroline sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et mit ses deux mains sur le visage, les larmes commençaient à couler" Alaric... Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant?, c'est ...Tyler... Oh mon dieu...Oh mon dieu"

-" Caroline, je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que Tyler et toi... Tu l'aimais ce mec, enfin j'en sais rien... J'avais peur que tu ne me crois pas, que tu aies de la peine vis à vis de ton petit ami..."

-"ex petit ami, je le déteste encore plus! " elle tenta de se reprendre, elle savait que les braconniers étaient responsables de la mort de Matt mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Tyler serait le meurtrier de son meilleur ami.

-' suis désolé Caroline..." Elle le coupa net:

-" Alaric, tu dois le dire aux fédéraux..."

-" non je ne peux pas, pourquoi ils croiraient un mec comme moi, tu le sais tout comme moi Forbes... J'ai un trop lourd passé judiciaire... Nous avons besoin de preuves concrètes pas d'un témoignage d'un prisonnier"

-" laisse moi t'aider Alaric... " ils furent coupés par un coup sur la porte indiquant la fin de l'entrevue.

Caroline se leva, dépitée, elle ne digérait pas la révélation de son ami, Tyler celui qu'elle avait aimé depuis toujours, avait assassiné son meilleur ami, celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

Dans le taxi, sur le trajet retour, elle était pensive, elle se demandait si elle pouvait en parler à Klaus, il y avait des choses concernant le groupuscule qu'elle devait cacher mais cette dernière information était un témoignage important concernant la mort de Matt et l'enquête de Klaus. Elle pesa les pours et les contres et finalement en conclut qu'elle devrait en faire part à son homme.

* * *

Klaus était sous la douche lorsque Caroline rentra, ils devaient se présenter pour embarquer au plus tard à 11 heures 30, ils avaient donc encore du temps tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il vit que sa belle était de retour, fixant la vue de la fenêtre, il s'approcha d'elle nu, s'attendant à une de ses poussées hormonales, mais à la vue de son expression, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-" bébé, qu'est ce qu'il y a, ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu? Tu n'as pas pu lui parler?" Il encercla sa taille de ses bras musclés, dos à elle et effleura ses boucles blondes de ses lèvres.

-" si je n'ai eu que 20 minutes mais nous avons discuté un peu et..." Elle craqua et se retourna et se blottit contre lui, en pleurs.

-" shhh mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, parles moi." Lui chuchota t-il pour ne pas la brusquer.

-" Alaric m'a dit...m il m'a dit que c'était Tyler qui avait tué Matt"

-" quoi?" Il releva son menton du bout des doigts pour qu'elle accroché son regard " comment il sait ça?"

Elle lui expliqua son entrevue avec son ami, concernant Matt, Klaus était sidéré.

-" bébé, calmes toi! Nous avions des doutes que c'était lui alors pourquoi tu es si anéantie?" Klaus crut un moment qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Tyler.

-" je pensais que l'un des gardes du corps avait tué Matt, pas Ty. ... Comment a t il pu faire ça, il a grandi avec Matt, il savait que c'était mon frère de cœur, et il l'a tué."

-" Tyler est une ordure... Chérie, calmes toi s'il te plaît... " il ne voulait pas en parler plus, ce n'était pas le moment, elle était au plus mal et il devait la réconforter, le reste de la discussion sur cette révélation et la suite de l'enquête attendraient.

,-" suis désolée, je suis en train de gâcher notre week-end."

-" hey! Écoutes bébé, on va mettre de côté cette merde juste pour ces trois jours et à notre retour dans le Montana, nous réfléchirons à tout ça. Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour quelqu'un d'insensible par rapport à ce que tu viens juste d'apprendre, mais faisons un break ce week-end. Je ne veux pas te voir triste, d'accord?"

-" d'accord, serres moi fort, je suis juste sous le choc."

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi l'un contre l'autre et peu à peu les larmes de Caroline se dissipèrent.

* * *

Il était plus de 16 heures à Los Angeles et Rebecca attendait le couple, devant la porte du terminal d'arrivée, impatiente. Elle était joyeuse de revoir son frère adoré et de faire la connaissance de Caroline. Elle avait eu une bonne impression au téléphone malgré la mauvaise situation de leur premier contact.

Lorsqu'elle vit Klaus, elle arbora un franc sourire et courut jusqu'à lui pour lui sauter au cou. Peu surpris par cette attaque il la prit par la taille et la souleva, heureux de la retrouver aussi. Elle lui avait manqué.

Caroline timide, les regardait tout sourire mais avec au fond d'elle une pointe de jalousie, elle n'aimait pas que d'autres filles soient proches de son homme mais c'était sa sœur, il n'en avait qu'une et ses mauvaises pensées se dissipèrent vite.

Klaus après cette embrasse chaleureuse, prit sa belle par la main pour la présenter à sa sœur.

-"Rebecca, voici ma Caroline!" dit-il fièrement.

-" hey salut! Mon frère n'a pas menti, tu es très jolie... Je suis contente d'enfin te voir!" Rebecca la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Caroline fut surprise de cette étreinte mais plutôt à l'aise:

-"salut, moi aussi je suis contente de te rencontrer"

-" et mon petit neveu, il ne te fait pas trop de misère, parce que les garçons Mikaelson, ils sont parfois pénibles" plaisanta Rebecca en pointant du doigt le ventre de la blonde.

-"ça va, la période des nausées est passée et je me sens plutôt bien, je ne le sens pas encore bouger c'est trop tôt... nous avons apporté les photos de l'échographie."

-" ah cool! Tu sais que j'ai commencé à acheter des petites affaires pour lui, suis trop contente pour vous deux, j'ai tenu ma langue et je n'ai rien dit aux parents Klaus."

-"merci Becca. Huh... Nous avons autre chose à t'annoncer par contre ça tu dois vraiment le garder pour toi... " Klaus regarda Caroline qui agréa de la tête pour qu'il continue.

Il en avait parlé dans l'avion, Klaus voulait que sa sœur sache pour leur projet de Vegas et Caroline avait été d'accord. Il voulait que sa sœur amène Caroline demain acheter les alliances, car il n'aurait pas le temps de s'en occuper, il avait rendez vous chez son avocat le lendemain matin.

-" nous allons nous marier à Las Vegas dimanche, en toute discrétion."

Rebecca fronça des sourcils, il était évident pour Klaus qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le côté discret de leur union.

-" tu déconnes, vous déconnez? T'es en train de me dire que vous allez vous marier en tête à tête! Je ne suis pas d'accord! "

-" Rebecca, je me doutais de ta réaction, mais on n'a pas envie de supporter toutes ces conneries de préparations de cérémonie, de réception... C'est pas notre truc!"

-" mais c'est mon truc! Peut être que Caroline rêve d'une magnifique robe de mariée... C'est ton idée Klaus je suppose?"

-" non Rebecca, je ne suis pas vraiment pour une cérémonie traditionnelle" Caroline défendit son homme devant une sœur peu convaincue.

-"ah... c'est étonnant... N'empêches je veux être présente, peu importe le lieu, et si vous êtes habillés comme des sacs tous les deux!"

Le couple se regarda et comprit que quoiqu'il dirait, la petite Mikaelson ne lâcherait rien.

Ils rejoignirent le parking et se rendirent chez les parents de Klaus.

* * *

Caroline était sur la banquette arrière de la voiture décapotable de Rebecca, elle était subjuguée par le paysage, elle n'était pas habituée à voir des palmiers, des passants au teint hâlé et si nombreux. Ils longèrent la côte et l'eau bleue était splendide.

Lorsque Rebecca arrêta la voiture devant un immense portail électrique, Caroline fut surprise.

-" Klaus où sommes nous? Je veux dire, regardes toutes ces grandes villas autour, c'est hallucinant!"

-" chez les parents bébé, j'ai omis de te dire certaines choses sur eux, et je crois que tu vas encore plus halluciner quand tu vas voir la maison, la piscine, le terrain, la vue..."

-"tu déconnes?"

-" non ma chérie, bienvenue chez les Mikaelson!" Répondit Rebecca.

* * *

La villa était immense, de plein pied avec plusieurs parties, avec une allée de palmiers et de fleurs exotiques à partir du portail jusqu'à l'entrée de l'imposante demeure. Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle avait compris que les parents de Klaus avaient de l'argent mais elle ne les avait pas imaginé être si aisés.

Klaus prit sa belle par la taille sitôt descendus de la voiture, lorsque la porte de la villa s'ouvrit, une très belle femme d'âge mur les accueillit bras ouvert.

-" mon fils, mon chéri! Oh je suis si, si heureuse de te voir enfin. Tu m'as tellement manquée mon bébé!" Esther serra fort son fils

-" maman, tu me serres un peu fort là, tu m'as manqué aussi."

-" que tu as bonne mine, mais c'est quoi ces marques, mon chéri oh mon dieu, tu as eu un accident, quelque chose?" Esther remarqua vite la cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière et les légers hématomes de son fils.

-" maman, une petite bagarre avec un gars, ce n'est pas grand chose, ne commences pas à t'inquiéter."

-" comment ça une petite bagarre? Mon bébé, je vais prendre rendez vous avec le dermatologue pour toi!"

-" maman... Je te dis que ça va... Laisses moi te présenter Caroline." Klaus était gêné, sa mère égale à elle même, toujours excessive, Caroline se retenait de rire et Rebecca roulait des yeux.

-" oh ma chérie, mais que tu es belle, Klaus mon chéri, elle est magnifique... Je suis Esther, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer."

-" moi aussi Madame Mikaelson, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. " dit timidement la blonde

-" pitié, appelez moi Esther... Oh mon dieu Caroline?" La mère de Klaus fixa la poitrine de la blonde, puis son ventre. Klaus regarda sa mère inquiet de son changement d'attitude " vous êtes enceinte!" Murmura t-elle entre ses dents

Caroline pâlit et Klaus prit la parole:

-"maman qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire que Care est enceinte?"

-" cheri, j'ai été quatre fois enceinte, je sais reconnaître une femme enceinte! "

-" oui Klaus et moi attendons un bébé, je suis désolée si cela vous ennuie, je... " Caroline embrassée, ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Esther.

-" maman, nous étions venus pour vous annoncer la nouvelle, il semble que ce qui devait être une joyeuse surprise ne l'est finalement pas." Klaus ne comprenait pas non plus.

-" oh non, non, Caroline, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis contente, juste ... Oh mon bébé va être papa. Quelle nouvelle."

Klaus et Caroline se regardèrent soulagés, décidément se dit Caroline intérieurement, cette femme était surprenante.

-"nous n'allons pas rester sur le perron, rentrons, Michael n'est pas encore rentré, il finit assez tard et ne sera pas là avant le souper."

* * *

L'intérieur de la maison était grandiose, avec beaucoup d'oeuvres accrochées sur les murs, des portraits de famille peints certainement par Esther Mikaelson. Les pièces étaient spacieuses et lumineuses, Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-" Caroline chérie, tu dois ... enfin je peux te tutoyer?"

-" oui Esther bien sur!"

-" merci ma chérie, tu dois être fatiguée de ce voyage, peut être souhaites tu te reposer un peu? Klaus je suppose que tu souhaite que la magnifique Caroline s'installe avec toi dans ta chambre?"

-" évidemment maman, tu as raison, mon cœur tu devrais te reposer tu es réveillée depuis tôt ce matin."

-" ça va merci, je suis dans la bonne période de la grossesse, j'ai beaucoup d'énergie et me sens bien, merci Esther pour cette attention."

-" oui je suppose que tu dois être dans le 4ème ou 5eme mois de grossesse, je me trompe?"

-" je suis au début du 4ème mois."

-" tu sais ma chérie, j'ai adoré être enceinte, je me sentais épanouie et pleine d'inspiration pour peindre. Un bébé dans la famille, je suis si heureuse. J'attends impatiente que mon aîné se décide avec sa fiancée mais elle n'a pas l'air pressée."

-" maman j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Elijah avec un bébé!" plaisanta Rebecca.

-" Beckye chérie, ne te moques pas de ton aîné, moi c'est plutôt Sofia que j'ai du mal à imaginer avec un bébé" Esther se mit à rire et continua " ils viennent dîner demain soir d'ailleurs"

-" d'accord, maman je vais monter nos valises et montrer le reste de la maison à Caroline"

Caroline suivit Klaus en traversant de longs couloirs, la maison n'avait pas d'étage mais était toute en longueur. Arrivée devant la chambre, elle soupira:

-" bébé, ne me laisses pas toute seule ici, je vais me perdre, je serais incapable de retourner d'où nous venons."

-" je peux te trouver une petite clochette, comme ça si tu te perds, tu carillonnes et on arrive à ton secours! Bébé, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner ne t'inquiètes pas "

-" Merci, dis donc tu avais oublié de mentionner que tes parents étaient si aisés, je me sens mal à l'aise."

-" pourquoi, ne sois naturelle mon cœur, tu n'as pas à être embarrassée ici, je te l'accorde que ma mère est assez ... expressive et excessive...désolé."

-" elle est adorable, mon fils chéri, mon bébé, c'est... trop mignon" elle se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Klaus, plutôt vexé " je plaisantes, elle ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps, c'est normal"

-" tu ne la connais pas, on se verrait tous les jours, je peux te dire que ce serait pareil."

-"en tout cas, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait deviné ma grossesse juste en regardant mes seins"

-" elle a un sixième sens, elle a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle et t'apprécie."

-"tu crois? Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté, quand elle va me poser des questions sur ma vie, mon travail, celui de papa, je... Enfin nous ne sommes pas du même monde..."

Klaus la coupa et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-" mon amour, ne penses pas comme ça, ma famille n'est pas comme ça. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'apprécie car autant ma mère est excessive autant elle est sincère et quand elle n'aime pas les gens, elle le dit tout de suite."

-" d'accord" ils s'embrassèrent et la blonde se détendit.

-" est ce que tu vas bien, par rapport à ce matin tu te sens mieux?"

-"oui je fais comme tu me l'as demandé, ce week-end c'est toi et moi ici et on ne pense pas à tout ce drame."

-" ouai... Viens je vais te faire visiter ... Huh déjà la chambre!"

La chambre de Klaus était aussi grande que le chalet de Caroline, il avait un dressing assez conséquent et une salle de bain privative, de grandes baies vitrées avec vue sur la mer. La villa était sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles et la vue plongeante sur la côte était époustouflante. Jamais la jeune Forbes n'avait vu quelque chose pareille.

Le lit était deux fois plus grand que le sien. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle hallucina, deux vasques transparentes en guise de lavabo, une baignoire octogonale et une douche tellement spacieuse que la moitié d'une équipe de footballeurs aurait pu se doucher en même temps.

-" Klaus, ne le dis pas que c'est réellement ta chambre d'ado?"

-" si, enfin mes parents ont fait des aménagements et de la déco depuis mais les dimensions sont restées les mêmes."

-" oh mon dieu, je ne vais jamais vouloir quitter cet endroit!"

-"nous aurons une aussi belle maison mon cœur quand nous aurons bébé Mikaelson, peut être pas aussi grande car je ne voudrais pas que tu passes ton temps à chercher les pièces, mais assez grande pour que tes yeux pétillent autant que maintenant."

-" Klaus je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, juste de toi et de l'essentiel... mais nous irons voir tes parents régulièrement " elle éclata de rire " merci de m'avoir amener ici"

-" merci d'avoir accepter de venir."

Ils s'embrassèrent et la température monta très vite. Klaus caressait les cuisses de sa blonde en remontant sa robe pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle de son côté avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux de son homme. Malheureusement ils furent interrompus par un coup discret à la porte.

Klaus soupira et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Caroline, déçu de cette interruption et alla ouvrir.

-" maman a préparé un goûter, on vous attend dans la patio!" dit Rebecca un peu gênée.

-" ok on arrive" soupira Klaus, Caroline derrière lui, était ravie, elle avait faim et ce goûter tombait à point nommé.

* * *

-" ah mes enfants! Mes petits chéris, venez vous asseoir! Caroline ma chérie, une future maman doit manger des sucreries pour que bébé grandisse, alors fais toi plaisir"

-" merci Esther, votre fils a tendance à penser l'inverse et limite ma consommation de gâteaux alors que je n'ai envie que de ça." Caroline admirait les différentes douceurs sur la table. Le salon de jardin était au bord de la piscine, le cadre était magique.

-" mon cœur, je ne veux pas que tu accouches d'un énorme malabar!"

-" mon chéri, laisses la donc tranquille, ma chérie, manges et sans modération, quand j'étais enceinte je ne mangeais que des choses sucrées, sauf pour Rebecca. Oh mais chérie peut être que tu attends un garçon."

-" c'est un petit garçon maman. L'obstétricien a pu le voir dès la première échographie."

-" magnifique, cela fait beaucoup de garçons dans la famille, le nom des Mikaelson n'est pas prêt de s'éteindre. Alors Caroline, racontes moi, tu vis dans le Montana c'est ça?"

-" oui en plein milieu du parc naturel de Whitefish, papa est le chef des gardes forestiers du domaine. J'espère que vous aurez l'occasion de venir nous visiter"

-"oh oui avec plaisir, merci ma chérie. Klaus elle est superbe, si jolie, je l'adore, ma chérie je t'adore!" Esther était fascinante et très extravagante, très démonstrative, mais sa façon d'être mettait plutôt à l'aise Caroline.

Klaus roula des yeux, il connaissait sa mère, égale à elle même. Mais il était content car elle lui avait manqué et retrouver sa famille lui faisait du bien. Il avait longtemps négligé ses liens familiaux quand il était en mission à l'étranger. Pourtant pas un jour il ne pensait pas à eux. Les Mikaelson étaient une famille unie, et Klaus était fier d'apporter le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération.

Ils passèrent la fin d'après midi à discuter, Esther raconta des anecdotes de la jeunesse de Klaus, tout en insistant auprès de Caroline pour qu'elle mange à sa faim sans se soucier des regards noirs de son fils.

La jeune Forbes oublia donc un instant tous ces drames liés à Whitefish et au braconnage et que Tyler était l'assassin de Matt Donovan.


	24. Chapitre 22

**_Update du week-end bonsoir!_**

**_Mercis pour vos nombreuses reviews, je remarque que même pendant les vacances vous restez fidèles et vous en remercie._**

**_Miiiia: ( je n'arrive pas à te PM) oui Tyler est un enfoiré dans mon histoire alors je joue à fond la carte du mé ce chapitre tu verras la rencontre avec Michael. Les parents de Klaus ne sont pas du tout comme dans TVD je les préfère attachant car je reste dans l'optique que la famille M est solidaire et unie. Je perd dans la semaine prochaine en vacances je pense que tu auras le droit à encore un ou deux chapitres, mais merci, bonnes vacances à toi également._**

**_Hlne: et bien tu as découvert ma fic et mon nombre de rv est monté en flèche! Merci pour ton passage et tous tes petits comm chaleureux._**

**_Klaroline68: merci pour ton PM._**

**_JuJu!ah ma poupée oui je connais Cordula, effectivement Esther est un peu comme elle mais elle ne m'a pas inspirée pourtant. Je comprends que comme toutes mes lectrices tu souhaites que Ty disparaisse vite mais il est lié à l'intrigue et tu vas devoir supporter sa présence encore longtemps;) alors non Sofia n'a jamais tenté de mettre le grappin sur Klaus car c'est le genre de fille qui préféré être avec un professeur d'histoire agrégé plutôt qu'un soldat, sur tu vois ce que je veux dire. Merci d'être toujours là mon petit rayon de soleil!_**

**_Elo69: merci pour ton message, oui maman Klaus est très maternelle, un peu trop même et un peu folle tu le verras par la suite._**

**_Naura: salut toi, merci également. Et oui tu as raison de croire que le jour ou, Klaus va découvrir que Caroline fait des choses derrière son dos, il ne va pas bien le prendre, surtout qu'elle ne va pas s'en arrêter là mais il va falloir attendre pour le savoir:) _**

**_MirabellePrune: que dire? Et bien rien :) , merci pour tes encouragements, tu as un peu à la fin du chapitre de la réaction de Rebecca vis an vis de Kennett. Par contre je pense que tu n'aimeras pas les parents Mikaelson parce que pour le coup ils sont à l'opposé de ce qu'ils sont dans TVD. _**

**_KathypatMol: la vulgarité pour moi c'est dire par exemple, une bitte qui defonsssee une chatte, oui ça c'est vulgaire. Dommage que tu manques d'objectivité, mes fic sont classés M pour une raison. Je n'ai qu'un compte mais que d'autres en ont plusieurs je ne vois pas en quoi cela gêne. Tu peux signaler des abus sur ma fic, c'est ce qu'on appelle La liberté d'action et d'expression. _**

**_Mercis encore a Lovely Tabernacle ( tu connais mon avis sur le jeu du " je te jalouse je te descends" et de quoi je suis capable toi;)) chuppaaaaa, TheOriginalsWithKlaus(il est trop long ton pseudo n'empêches) Mariin3, xxelaurasmilexx,_**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Tyler Lockwood avait fini sa lettre passionnée pour son ex fiancée. Il avait été très inspiré au vu des deux pages recto verso. Il n'était bien évidemment pas au courant que Caroline était partie pour le week-end et qu'en plus elle reviendrait en tant que Madame Klaus Mikaelson, comme il n'était pas non plus au courant que le couple attendait un bébé.

Il fut dérangé par le majordome qui l'avertit que sa mère voulait le voir dans son bureau.

-" maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe" Tyler fut surpris de voir un homme au physique imposant à côté de sa mère.

-" Tyler, je te présente Mason Grey, ce jeune homme va remplacer Marcel, le temps qu'il récupère."

-" oh ok, bonjour." Le fils du maire serra la main au remplaçant.

-" bonjour! Enchanté Monsieur Lockwood!" Mason savait qu'il avait un rôle à tenir et pour être dans les bonnes grâces de la famille, il devrait clairement afficher sa pseudo passion pour la chasse, à son grand dégoût. Mais il était en mission et comme tous les autres activistes, il avait la capacité de s'adapter à toutes les situations.

-" moi aussi, alors bienvenu dans l'équipe, vous verrez ma mère n'est pas toujours en déplacement alors je pense que vous aurez un peu de temps libre."

-" oui c'est super car je voulais profiter d'être dans le coin pour m'adonner à mon passe temps favori."

-" oh et c'est quoi?"

-" chasser, mais je suis désolé si ça vous gêne, je sais que beaucoup de gens ne comprennent pas... Je suis de Great Falls, et je me fais souvent allumer."

-" mais ça tombe plutôt bien, je suis chasseur aussi, je pourrais te montrer des coins sympas par ici!" Dit Tyler, un grand sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir un nouvel adepte.

Mason fumait intérieurement, il trouvait Lockwood antipathique et prétentieux mais devait mettre de côté ses animosités et composer pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

* * *

Alors qu'Esther et Klaus se hâtaient à préparer le dîner, Rebecca avait amené Caroline visiter les hectares de terrain qui entouraient la villa.

La mère de Klaus avait quatre femmes de ménages mais elle se refusait d'embaucher du personnel de cuisine, elle aimait préparer les repas elle même, bonne cuisinière et pour ce soir, elle voulait que Klaus l'aide car elle savait qu'il aimait également faire la cuisine et cela leur permettait d'être en tête à tête pour discuter.

-" je la trouve vraiment adorable cette petite mon chéri, je suis fière de toi, tu as choisi une magnifique jeune fille, simple et naturelle. C'est ce qui manquait dans la famille." plaisantait Esther " parce que Sofia est une snobe superficielle et ta sœur... une petite princesse..."

-" merci pour elle maman! Sofia ouai c'est clair que le peu de fois où je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvée un peu spéciale mais je trouve qu'avec ´Lijah, ils forment le couple parfait."

-" mon chéri, ne te moques pas de ton grand frère, c'est l'aîné c'est normal qu'il soit le plus sérieux et il tient beaucoup de papa, comme Beckye! Toi et Kol, vous avez plutôt hérité de votre côté maternel."

-" et j'en suis plutôt fier, en parlant de Kol, je suppose que tu es au courant que je l'ai pris avec moi le temps qu'avec Bec les choses s'arrangent."

-"oui et merci pour ça, il serait venu à la maison sinon mais tu lui manquais beaucoup et tu es un peu son modèle, c'est bien que tu l'aies pris sous ton aile."

-" oui et il change aussi tu sais, il est avec une jeune fille depuis 3 mois, c'est la meilleure amie de Care et elle lui apporte beaucoup... Tu serais étonnée de son comportement maintenant."

-"vraiment?" Esther fronça des sourcils, elle ne croyait pas son fils

-" promis! Je pense qu'il a prévu de vous rendre visite avec elle... Tu sais maman, je suis content que tu apprécies Caroline, c'est important pour moi car je l'aime et je sais que c'est mon âme sœur"

-" mon bébé, je l'ai vu tout de suite, ta façon de la regarder, tu sais que je ressens ces choses là et je vois qu'elle est aussi très attachée à toi. Quand elle a les yeux posés sur toi, elle a cette lumière, la même que j'ai quand je regarde ton père. Elle ne fait pas semblant. Et j'ai un très bon feeling avec elle, parce que tu sais que pour moi c'est important mon chéri. "

-" oui et elle est fantastique, elle me donne tellement autant que je lui donnes, quand je suis loin d'elle je ne pense qu'à elle. On a du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose pareille."

-" mon chéri, je me souviens que tu étais très amoureux de Tatia avant de t'engager dans l'armée."

-" oui mais c'était un amour d'adolescent, nous n'aurions certainement pas évolué de la même façon. "

-" oui je sais mais je l'aimais beaucoup cette petite, tu sais qu'elle ne t'a jamais oublié, elle vient à la galerie de temps en temps me dire bonjour."

-" maman, je sais que tu aurais voulu que je passe ma vie avec elle mais elle ne m'était pas destinée."

-" je le sais et puis j'aime tellement la jolie Caroline. Tu sais j'ai un peu réfléchi pour ce que tu m'as demandée au téléphone."

-" oh, écoutes je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux pas me la donner, je sais que tu y tiens et qu'elle a beaucoup de valeur pour toi. Demain je comptais aller dans une joaillerie de Beverly Hills, lui trouver la bague parfaite."

-" mon bébé, mon fis chéri, je n'ai pas dit non, je dois juste discuter avec elle et lui parler de l'histoire de cette bague."

-" je comprends mais il n'y a vraiment pas de souci maman. "

* * *

Rebecca et Caroline s'étaient assises sur un banc en fer forgé devant une magnifique roseraie et les deux blondes semblaient très bien s'entendre.

-" alors racontes moi, comment se débrouille mon frère en tant que garde forestier? C'est fort cette histoire quand même!"

-" au début c'était plutôt amusant mais mon père est content de lui. Il aime particulièrement monter aux arbres."

-" oh mais est ce qu'il compte retourner au sein d'Air Force après sa mise à pied?"

-"je ne sais pas, cela va dépendre de pas mal de choses mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne retourna pas en mission à l'étranger. "

-" je n'arrive pas à croire que vous allez vous marier, surtout dans ces conditions! Vous brisez mes rêves là avec vos conneries!"

-" nous ferons peut être une grande fête plus tard, peut être quand bébé Mikaelson sera né. Et puis vois le bon côté, tu viens avec nous ce n'était pas vraiment prévu! Pourtant je suis contente que tu viennes, vraiment!"

-" merci Care, et demain matin je t'emmène faire du shopping, je veux que nous ayons toutes les deux la robe parfaite. Et je crois que Klaus veut qu'on s'occupe des alliances."

-" huh, tu sais je ne veux pas d'une tenue avec plein de froufrou, le voile et tout le reste, je veux quelque chose de simple et de... rose!"

-"rose? Tu aimes le rose, c'est drôle moi aussi! Je connais un jeune créateur sur Hollywood Boulevard, il fait de pures merveilles"

-" jeune créateur, tu sais Rebecca, je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que vous..."

-" tu plaisantes, Klaus va te filer sa carte de crédit! Il ne manquerait plus que ça tiens!"

-" je n'aimes pas profiter des gens Rebecca."

-" dans deux jours tu seras Madame Mikaelson cela signifie que tout ce qu'il lui appartient sera à toi et vice versa."

-" je n'avais pas pensé à ça et nous n'en avons pas discuté, non je pense que le mieux serait de garder chacun nos possessions."

-" c'est idiot de penser comme ça... Bref... "

-" on n'est pas du même monde c'est tout! Et toi alors tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?"

-" oui et non, je fréquente le fils d'un client de papa qui est un magna de la bourse, mais je n'ai pas cette étincelle. Il est gentil et prévenant mais il manque quelque chose... Tu vois par exemple, il ne me manque pas quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble... "

-" je comprends, mais alors pour quoi tu restes avec lui?"

-" parce que je pense qu'il vaut mieux être avec quelqu'un que toute seule, ici l'apparence compte beaucoup..."

-" tu es jolie et sympa je suis sûre que tu trouveras celui qui te rendra heureuse, tu sais avec Klaus, je me sens si... c'est indescriptible, si exaltée, jamais je n'avais ressenti une chose pareille."

-" le vrai amour... Chanceuse! Suis jeune encore, je ne suis pas pressée. Et qui sait peut être que l'homme de ma vie est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. "

Les filles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Klaus.

-" vous êtes là, ça fait vingt minutes que je vous cherche! "

-" oh Klaus, c'est bon laisses moi profiter de ma future belle sœur. " Rebecca roula des yeux.

-" je ne voulais pas interrompre vos commérages de filles! Papa est rentré..."

-" oh déjà? C'est étonnant il a fait un effort pour vous!"

-" et oui le fils héros du pays est revenu... Que veux tu, toi il te voit tout le temps tu dois le saouler avec tes caprices de bébé!"

-" hey n'importe quoi!" Rebecca se jeta sur son grand frère pour lui mettre une correction, Klaus éclata de rire et ils se chamaillèrent devant une Caroline amusée.

Tous les trois rejoignirent la maison, Klaus tenait fermement par la taille sa future femme et de l'autre côté sa sœur par le bras.

-" ah mes petits amours, alors ma chérie, est ce que Beckye t'a fait visiter le magnifique jardin fleuri que j'ai aménagé?"

-" oui Esther et la roseraie est magnifique, vous êtes vraiment douée."

-" merci ma douce Caroline! Michael chéri, je te présente la magnifique amie de Klaus."

Caroline tendit la main timidement à cette imposante et charismatique personne qu'était Michael Mikaelson, elle était embarrassée car peu souriant et intimidant, il était à l'opposé de sa femme.

- " Caroline. Je vous imaginais plus âgée."

-" monsieur Mikaelson... je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer." Dit elle timidement. Klaus sentit son embarras

-" papa, tu vas la faire fuir si tu ne te détends pas..." dit il en plaisantant.

-" mais oui mon chéri, regardes là ma pauvre petite, Caroline excuses mon mari, il est parfois rude, un ours quand il ne connait pas les gens mais je vais te dire un secret, je crois qu'il est encore plus intimidé que toi" Esther éclata de rire et tourna sur elle même.

-" Esther, tu dis n'importe quoi! " Ie père de Klaus approcha sa tête de celle de Caroline et lui dit discrètement à l'oreille " Excusez ma femme, elle est parfois un peu allumée "

Caroline le regarda et lui fit un sourire franc, ce qui les détendit tous les deux.

-" je l'aime beaucoup votre femme" répondit elle en murmurant.

-" moi aussi!" Il lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

* * *

Ils s'étaient installés au patio pour dîner, Rebecca avait prévu de rester tout le week-end chez ses parents plutôt que rentrer à son appartement pour profiter le plus possible de son frère et Caroline.

Klaus était assis à côté de sa blonde et sous la table caressait ses cuisses nues, alors que sa mère et son père étaient en pleine conversation sur des travaux de la maison. Esther voulait installer une grande volière pour des perroquets et son mari n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Caroline les trouvaient si drôles et attachants, la mère de Klaus était vraiment exceptionnelle. Et son père malgré son apparence bourrue était très amusant aussi.

-" ma mère s'est toujours passionnée pour les perroquets et mon père les déteste" chuchotait Klaus en se penchant vers sa belle.

-" c'est particulier un perroquet quand même!" répondit elle. Elle avait posé sa main sur celle du jeune homme qui continuait à caresser ses jambes sous la table.

-" surtout qu'elle en veut plusieurs, elle en veut sept, pas un de moins, pas un de plus."

-" sept? Quelle idée!"

Michael, blasé de la tournure que prenait sa conversation avec sa femme, changea de sujet et s'adressa à son fils.

-" alors Klaus, je n'ai pas tout compris de cette histoire de permission."

Rebecca baissa les yeux et contempla son assiette, il est vrai que les parents de Klaus avaient eu une toute autre version de son retour aux États Unis.

Klaus répondit rapidement pour éviter tout soupçon.

-" oui j'ai réussi avec mon escadron, à libérer un village de l'emprise des talibans et l'armée pour me remercier m'a donné une permission de 6 mois où je voulais sur le territoire et j'ai choisi le Montana parce que je n'avais pas envie de retourner à la civilisation tout de suite."

Caroline tourna sa tête pour confronter son homme du regard. Elle était sidérée de la facilité qu'il avait d'embobiner les gens, ses parents sans aucun signe de faiblesse, et elle était plutôt mécontente du sens de ses propos, considérant Whitefish comme une bourgade non civilisée.

Klaus se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire alors qu'elle donna un coup de poing sec sur sa main posée toujours sur sa cuisse, le jeune homme en conclut qu'elle était en colère mais garda une posture neutre.

-" d'accord et donc tu es encore là trois mois, bien j'espère que tu viendras encore à la maison et plus longtemps cette fois, avec Caroline évidemment." répondit Michael.

-" bien sur papa, je reviendrai aussi avec Kol..."

-" ah oui désolé pour toi, tu voulais peut être profiter de ta permission pour être tranquille et récupérer, je suppose que l'arrivée de Kol n'a pas été reposante."

-" non il est plutôt responsable en ce moment, je crois que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui. Et sa petite amie le canalise beaucoup, vous seriez tous étonnés de son comportement"

-" oui excuses moi fiston mais je crois ce que je vois, et je ne te crois pas, Kol à 23 ans avec un âge mental de 8 ans, c'est grâce à ta mère ça!"

-" Michael, tu dis n'importe quoi, je l'ai juste couvé un peu trop parce qu'il n'a jamais eu la même sensibilité que les autres, mon pauvre bébé, il me manque tellement aussi. Je vais l'appeler dans le week-end d'ailleurs." dit Esther

-" et dites moi Caroline que faites vous dans la vie?" demanda le père de Klaus avec intérêt.

-" je suis propriétaire du café de mon village que j'ai hérité de ma mère "

-"hérité de votre mère?"

-" oui...j'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais 16 ans, elle n'a pas survécu à une leucémie."

-" oh...je ... je suis désolé de mon indiscrétion, je m'excuses!" Dit Michael mal à l'aise

-" ça va monsieur Mikaelson, ne vous excusez pas."

-" oh mon pauvre petit bébé" Esther se leva de table et s'approcha de Caroline les bras ouverts pour la serrer fort contre elle. " mais quelle tragédie mon enfant."

-" Esther, je vous assure que ça va."

-" maman s'il te plaît, Caroline a fait son deuil" défendit Klaus

-" mon bébé, c'est normal que je compatisse, elle fait partie de la famille maintenant. Vous allez vous marier et aller avoir un bébé...oups!"

-" un bébé ?" Michael regarda le couple, l'expression plein d'interrogation.

-" oui papa, nous sommes venus ce week-end pour vous annoncer que vous alliez être grand parents."

-" mais c'était prévu parce que vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis si longtemps? C'est quoi ces histoires. Notre époque a bien changé!"

-" oui et nous avons eu un coup de foudre et ce bébé est arrivé par hasard" dit Klaus

-"par hasard, huh ce genre de chose n'arrive pas par hasard!"

-" papa... Je pensais que tu serais content pour nous"

-" je le suis, je suis juste surpris, Klaus tu n'as que 25 ans et je suppose que Notre chère Caroline n'est pas plus âgée?"

-"j'ai 21 ans monsieur Mikaelson." avoua timidement la blonde.

-" Caroline, s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Michael, 21 ans? Vous êtes si jeune!"

-" mon chéri, j'ai eu Elijah je n'avais que 23 ans... Moi je suis si heureuse, je serais une jeune grand mère et mon petit fils sera un roi, tu devrais être content pour eux Michael!" Esther défendait le couple.

-" Esther, je ne suis pas mécontent, je suis juste surpris... Félicitations mes enfants. "

Klaus soupira et posa son bras sur l'épaule de sa blonde, soulagé que la conversation ne finisse pas en affrontement. Il connaissait son père quand il était en colère et il n'aurait pas souhaité que Caroline en face l'expérience.

-" Michael chéri, si on en revenait à ma volière!" chanta la mère de Klaus.

* * *

Après le dîner Caroline proposa à Esther de l'aider à débarrasser la table.

-" non ma chérie, nous allons laisser mes enfants et mon tendre époux s'en occuper. "

Les trois Mikaelson regardèrent étonnés leur mère mais ne bronchèrent pas. Esther prit la jeune fille par le bras et l'embarqua pour une ballade dans l'immense propriété.

-" alors ma magnifique Caroline, comment trouves tu la Californie?"

-" dépaysant, c'est si différent de chez moi."

-" je ne sais pas si mon bébé t'a expliquée nos origines, nous sommes du Royaume Uni, exactement de Wales. Enfin moi je suis du Pays de Galles, Michael est d'Angleterre avec des origines norvégiennes."

-" oh non je ne savais pas, comment avez vous atterri ici?"

-" la bonne fortune peut être... Cela fait vingt ans que nous avons quitté le Royaume Uni, mon époux rêvait d'Amérique. "

-" et votre pays natal vous manque?"

-" oui et non, nous y allons un mois en été, et pour Noël. J'adore Noël! Tu aimes Noël?"

-" huh oui et non, j'aime l'ambiance de Noël mais les hivers dans le Montana sont rudes."

-" oh je comprends... Ma petite chérie, tu sais je suis sincèrement heureuse de te compter comme un nouveau membre de la famille. Et c'est pour cela que je voulais te raconter l'histoire de la famille, enfin de mon côté car celle de Michael, quel ennui!"

-" merci Esther, je vous apprécie beaucoup et je suis contente sincèrement que nous puissions avoir d'excellentes relations."

-" merci ma chérie. Tu sais ma famille descend d'Edouard 1er. Et ça veut dire que ce bébé qui pousse dans ton ventre a un peu de sang royal, comme moi, comme chacun de mes enfants. Et il y a des trésors dans la famille que je garde précieusement."

-" je ne savais pas, Klaus ne m'en a jamais parlé, vous devez être fière de vos origines. De mon côté, je sais que je descends des premiers colons venus en Amérique."

-" vraiment mais c'est passionnant, tu sais que j'ai peint une œuvre sur le Mayflower, il faudra que tu passes à la galerie demain."

-" avec plaisir."

-" oh regardes, c'est à cet endroit que je voudrais ma volière pour mes sept perroquets, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon époux détestent autant ces oiseaux, je les trouve si fabuleux, colorés, intelligents..."

-" mais Esther pourquoi sept perroquets?"

-" parce que ce chiffre porte bonheur, et il m'a toujours porté bonheur... parce qu'il faut tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, parce que la semaine a 7 jours, le chat a 7 vies, j'aime ce chiffre, voilà tout, et toi ma chérie tu as un chiffre préféré?"

-" non enfin je n'y ai jamais réfléchi"

-" oh c'est fâcheux, il va falloir y penser princesse! Bon je me suis un peu éloignée du sujet dont je voulais te parler... Je te disais que j'avais donc des trésors de famille auxquels je tenais beaucoup, plus particulièrement une bague que ma mère m'a donnée pour la naissance d'Elijah, elle tenait cette bague de toute une génération de fortes femmes de ma famille." elle regarda Caroline qui semblait fascinée par son histoire et continua " et l'histoire de cette bague est passionnante. Mon arrière arrière arrière arrière grand père est tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille lorsqu'il avait 15 ans, il savait déjà qu'elle serait la femme de sa vie. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se marier, elle montait à cheval, aimait manier l'épée plutôt que faire de la broderie, à cette époque nous sommes au dix-huitième siècle, en France le peuple se rebelle contre la monarchie, tu connais l'histoire de la Révolution Française ma chérie?"

-" oui je l'ai appris à l'école mais brièvement."

-" bien tu es cultivée ma chérie... Donc je te disais, la révolte en France, au Royaume Uni, la monarchie avait peur que cela fasse effet boule de neige mais ce n'est pas le sujet, oh mon dieu, je m'égares... pour te dire qu'a cette époque les femmes n'étaient pas émancipées comme maintenant. Mais cette jeune fille qui avait 16 ans n'était pas mariée et elle était la fille du forgeron du village. Elle aimait sa liberté et mon aïeul Georges Aidan, avait eu un coup de foudre pour elle, la belle Lizbeth, lorsqu'il avait accompagné son père au village pour distribuer des vivres durant cette fichue famine."

-" Esther votre histoire est passionnante." dit Caroline impatiente de connaître la suite.

-" merci ma chérie, et donc tous les jours depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Georges Aidan venait au village pour la voir mais Lizbeth ne voulait pas de lui, car elle refusait d'être soumise à un garçon et ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Pourtant il a continué sans relâche à la séduire... jusqu'au jour où elle accepta de l'épouser. Et tu sais pourquoi elle l'a épousé? "

-" huh peut être parce que l'obstination et la persévérance de Georges Aidan l'ont fait craquée?"

-" mais oui c'est exactement ça ma chérie, tu es si perspicace, j'adore! Et pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, il lui fit fabriquer une bague avec un énorme rubis qu'il lui offrit pour leurs fiançailles. Et tu sais pourquoi un rubis ma jolie Caroline?"

-" non."

-" parce que cette pierre précieuse est le symbole de l'obstination et de la persévérance justement."

-"oh... mais quelle magnifique histoire Esther."

-"et oui parce que Lizbeth était obstinée comme femme et que Georges a persévéré pour gagner le cœur de celle qu'il aimait... Dis moi ma chérie, est ce que tu aimes mon fils?"

-" oui sincèrement, je dois admettre qu'au début j'ai essayé de mettre de la distance parce que nous n'avions pas la même vision de... la vie... mais au fond je crois que je savais inconsciemment dès que nos regards se sont croisés, que c'était celui que j'attendais. Et même si nos premiers contacts n'ont pas été vraiment cordiaux, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je me sens si vivante avec lui, je ne sais pas expliquer ces sentiments."

-" tu n'as pas besoin de les décrire, je les comprends et je sais que mon bébé t'aime énormément, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi avec Tatia, quand il te regarde, il a ses yeux qui pétillent... "

-"Tatia? Il ne m'a jamais parlée d'elle!"

-" son premier amour... Ils se sont quittés peu à peu car la distance a eu raison de leur relation, tu sais Klaus venait de s'engager dans les marines et son premier poste a été en Asie."

-" oh je... Mais qu'est devenue Tatia?"

-" elle vit à Los Angeles, nous nous voyons de temps en temps... mais ma chérie, quelle est donc cette expression? Ne t'inquiètes pas mon bébé t'aime et elle ne représente plus rien pour lui. Et puis vous allez avoir un bébé et allez vous marier!"

-"oh il vous a dit pour Vegas?"

-" pour Vegas? Humm Caroline, non il ne m'a pas parlé de cela? Qu'est ce?"

-" aie je crois que j'ai mis les pieds dans le plat... Écoutez Esther, je me doutes que vous soyez pour les traditions mais Klaus et moi voulons nous marier en toute discrétion et ..."

-" oh mon dieu ma chérie, tu es en train de me dire que vous avez prévu de vous unir à Vegas? Mais c'est... c'est merveilleux... Si exceptionnel, je suis si contente... Les normes et les obligations ne sont faites que pour être transgressées et j'adore... mais chérie tu sais que je rêves d'assister à un mariage express à Vegas?"

-" vraiment? Décidément vous m'étonnez beaucoup Esther... Écoutez si vous me promettez de garder notre petit secret, peu être que vous pourriez avec Rebecca nous assister?"

-" oh oui, oh oui mais c'est grandiose ma princesse! Ce serait un honneur, mon dieu mon fils va se marier à Vegas, ce week-end est plein de bonnes surprises, je te promets de tenir ma langue car oui je veux venir! J'aime vivre dangereusement et oh c'est magnifique."

-" Esther vous êtes incroyable!"

Elles rentrèrent à la maison bras dessus bras dessous, Caroline était de plus à l'aise avec sa future belle mère et ravie qu'elle prenne plutôt bien le mariage à Vegas, ils devaient être en tête à tête et finalement deux personnes venaient de s'ajouter, la blonde espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles personnes au courant, sinon ils finiraient par se marier avec toute la famille.

* * *

Klaus et sa sœur avaient fait la vaisselle alors que Michael s'était retiré dans le salon privatif pour préparer quelques digestifs pour la fin de soirée.

-" ah mes chéris, vous avez tout fait, vous êtes des amours, voies Caroline ma chérie comment j'ai bien élevé mes enfants." fit Esther en arrivant dans la cuisine toute joyeuse.

-" maman tu ne nous as pas laissé vraiment le choix non plus" dit Rebecca.

Klaus s'approcha de Caroline pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

-" ça va mon cœur, elle ne t'a pas trop mis la tête à l'envers?"

-" non au contraire nous avons eu une conversation très intéressante, tu me parleras de Tatia?"

Klaus leva la tête surpris et reprit une posture normale en se penchant de nouveau vers sa belle:

-" bébé, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, cela fait des années et il n'y à plus rien à en dire!"

-" je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis curieuse c'est tout, je t'ai bien parlé de Tyler... Oh et ta mère sera présente à notre mariage, tu sais le soir disant mariage secret"

-" tu déconnes, pourquoi tu lui as dit?"

-" elle était au courant qu'on allait se marier j'ai cru que tu l'avais mis dans la confidence! Désolée j'ai gaffé."

-" je lui ai dit que j'avais l'intention de t'épouser oui c'est pas un secret ça mais pas comme ça! Ça craint."

-" non elle ne dira rien à ton père et elle est toute excitée"

-" super! Ça ne me rassure pas du tout... Bébé, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Tu as eu une grosse journée." Il la serra par la taille, peu gêné par la présence de sa famille.

-" un peu si, je ne crois pas que je vais rester longtemps encore avec vous, mais j'ai besoin que tu me guides jusqu'à notre chambre, j'ai peur d'atterrir dans un placard."

-" mais c'est prévu, j'ai un gros manque de te toucher, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée loin de toi et j'ai faim de toi." Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de se retourner vers sa mère et sa sœur. " maman, je vais accompagner Caroline dans ma chambre."

-" oh mais oui ma pauvre petite tu dois être épuisée entre la chaleur et ce changement d'atmosphère. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit jolie Caroline. Je te préparerai pour le petit déjeuner des pancakes, je suis sûre que tu aimes les pancakes. Et un cheesscake à la fraise... "

-" maman, je te promets que si les analyses de sang de Caroline sont critiques, je ne la ramènerai plus ici avant la naissance de notre fils" Klaus avait vu sa blonde ne manger que des sucreries depuis leur arrivée et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

-" oh Klausy chéri, que de préjugés, que de préjugés, il suffit, laisses la vivre un peu. Caroline écoutes belle maman et c'est tout!"

-" merci Esther pour tout ça, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, je suis désolée de ne pas vous tenir compagnie plus longtemps mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. " elle s'approcha de la mère de Klaus pour l'embrasser et fit de même à Rebecca.

-" bonne nuit Becca, j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour notre session shopping"

-"moi aussi alors reposes toi bien ma belle, bonne nuit"

Le couple passèrent part le petit salon pour saluer Michael et se hâtèrent dans leur chambre.

Caroline se déshabilla vite pour prendre une douche, dans l'immense cabine mais n'en profita pas, elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher.

Klaus l'attendait assis sur le bord du lit. Il était content de la journée, Caroline était appréciée par sa famille et était à l'aise ici et surtout elle avait mis de côté ce qu'elle avait appris sur la mort de Matt Donovan.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit une belle blonde enroulée d'une serviette de bain, les cheveux mouillés et le sourire aux lèvres.

-" je suis morte... quelle journée!" Caroline vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Klaus

-" oui mais une bonne journée, mes parents t'aiment beaucoup, tu as été époustouflante, naturellement époustouflante. " il embrassa son épaule nue en serrant sa taille.

-" tes parents sont adorables et ta mère... que dire!"

-" ma mère est too much je sais, on s'habitue tu sais! Je vais passer un peu de temps avec mes parents et Becca avant d'aller me coucher, ça ne gêne pas?"

-" non pourquoi?, je vais dormir comme une masse..."

-" laisses moi te faire un petit câlin avant mon cœur."

-" Klaus, je ne plaisantais pas quand je t'ai dit que j'étais crevée " alors qu'elle se plaignait Klaus la bascula en arrière pour la coucher sur le lit et se coucher sur elle pour attaquer sa bouche.

-" hmm j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir bébé" il défit la serviette et elle était maintenant nue devant lui " j'adore embrasser ton corps, tu sens si bon..." Il s'attaqua à son cou puis très vite se retrouva à cajoler ses seins avec sa langue et ses mains.

Caroline se sentit fondre sous les caresses de son homme. Elle sentit son corps en feu et lorsque la bouche de Klaus descendit encore plus bas, elle soupira par anticipation.

Le jeune homme attrapa une cuisse de sa belle et se faufila entre ses jambes, lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent le sexe chaud et humide de la blonde, elle gémit sensuellement et attrapa la chevelure de son homme.

-" oh Klaus..." Plus il activait sa langue à lui donner du plaisir et plus elle gémissait.

Il enfonça deux de ses doigts dans la chaleur de Caroline et continua ses mouvements circulaires avec sa langue jusqu'à ce que la blonde se contracte et lâche prise pour se laisser envahir de cette montée orgasmique.

Klaus gémit de plaisir se délectant de ce miel délicieux, que produisait sa belle juste pour lui.

Il se releva jusqu'à la hauteur de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, Caroline enrôla son cou de ses bras et lui susurra un Je t'aime dont il répondit un Moi aussi avant de se redresser et recoiffer ses cheveux avec ses mains.

-" je peux te laisser dormir maintenant mon cœur. Bonne nuit mon amour." Il se pencha encore sur elle pour l'embrasser et la border avant de quitter la chambre et rejoindre sa famille dans le petit salon.

* * *

Rebecca et ses parents étaient installés chacun dans un large fauteuil, un verre à la main.

Klaus les rejoignit et son père lui tendit un verre de spiritueux.

-" Alors la future maman est couchée?" Demanda Michael

-" oui le voyage l'a épuisée et puis tout le reste. Merci de l'avoir accueillie chaleureusement, elle vous apprécie beaucoup"

-" elle est adorable Klaus, elle est naturelle et rafraîchissante, je te félicite mon garçon."

-"merci papa."

-" alors dis moi, donnes nous des nouvelles de Kol, car il n'a pas appelé ta mère depuis des mois et ce n'est pas son genre... "

-" oh mon petit dernier, mon petit amour je suis si inquiète pour lui." dit Esther.

-" et maman c'est moi la dernière de la famille" fit Rebecca un peu vexée.

-" oui ma chérie mais Kol est mon dernier garçon et toi tu es si mature par rapport à lui... Mais tu es mon gros bébé aussi!"

-"maman!"

-" et les filles on se calme! Alors Klaus, comment ça se fait que c'est silence radio depuis qu'il est avec toi dans le Montana?" Continua le patriarche.

-" il a rencontré quelqu'un comme je disais tout à l'heure, c'est sérieux et il est méconnaissable."

-" Ben tiens! Kol amoureux, voilà autre chose! J espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir à l'appartement avec elle parce que je refuse de faire de la colocation à trois!" Rebecca en voulait toujours à son frère.

-" Becca, ça n'arrivera pas. Il s'est construit un cocon avec elle, et Bonnie a une bonne influence sur lui,c'est vrai, il a même tenu une semaine tout seul le café de Caroline et tout s'est bien passé... Et quand je dis tout seul, c'est réellement tout seul!"

-" impossible!" Dirent les trois Mikaelson en éclatant de rire.

-" Kol et travail, c'est comme Kol et relation stable, comme Kol et maturité, ça ne va pas ensemble frangin!"

-" et pourtant petite sœur, c'est la vérité!"

-" suis septique mais pourquoi pas" dit le père de Klaus

-" et bien moi je suis fier de mon bébé, mais tellement malheureuse qu'il ne m'appelle pas, mon chéri promets moi de lui dire de m'appeler quand tu rentreras. Je suis si désappointée."

-" je lui dirais maman, notre Kol grandit, c'est tout! Et Becca finalement tu as eu une très bonne idée de le virer de l'appartement. En fin de compte tout ça c'est grâce à toi."

-" tu parles! Son émancipation m'a coûtée un vase en murano! Je suis quand même impatiente de rencontrer cette Bonnie parce que cette fille est forcément une sorcière pour avoir transformé bébé Kol!"

-" c'est une amie de notre adorable Caroline, elle ne peut qu'être formidable." dit Esther avant de finir son verre. " Klaus mon chéri, je voudrais te montrer ma dernière peinture que j'ai ramené à la maison, et j'aimerais ton avis car j'hésite à l'exposer à la galerie."

-" ma chérie, cette peinture est ignoble, personne ne voudra l'acheter!" dit son mari.

-" Michael! Il suffit tu n'aimes simplement pas le sujet ce n'est pas objectif de ta part, tu es insupportable enfin!"

-" oui ma femme tu as raison, je ne suis pas objectif... Blablabla..."

-"maman, montres moi et je te donnerai un avis objectif car je suis le plus objectif de la famille!"

-" Ben voyons, le militaire qui parle!" Dit le père.

-" tu as raison mon bébé, viens avec ta mère, éloignons nous de ces moqueries" Esther se leva et attrapa la main de son fils et l'embarqua jusque dans une des chambres d'amis.

* * *

-"alors qu'en penses tu? Éclaires moi sur ton avis mon fils!"

-" oh c'est... C'est ... Toi au milieu de un, deux, trois..." Klaus compta à voix haute le sourire aux lèvres "... Sept... perroquets? Maman je comprends que papa déteste ce tableau... mais c'est la seule façon que tu as trouvé pour le faire changer d'avis?"

-" non pas du tout car tu sais très bien que son avis ne compte pas au final, quand je veux quelque chose, tu sais que je l'obtiens toujours qu'importe ce que pense les autres et encore plus ton père" plaisanta t-elle.

-" maman tu ne me donnes pas vraiment le bon exemple pour moi qui va bientôt être un mari. Promets moi de ne pas influencer ma future femme" répondit Klaus en rigolant.

-" je me trompe ou c'est une femme bornée? Elle a ce regard de femme bornée"

-" oui et elle l'est encore plus que tu peux t'imaginer parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qu'elle ne veut pas, parfois cela me tape sur le système mais je l'aime comme ça."

-" je l'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais mon chéri, je ne la connais pas encore mais mon sixième sens me dit que tous les deux c'est pour la vie." elle fixa son fils avant de sortir de sa poche un écrin qui cachait l'un de ses plus beaux trésors de famille et le tendit à Klaus.

-" maman, c'est... merci je ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Merci"

-"tu as tout dit mon amour et je peux te dire que je la trouve digne de porter ma bague. Tu as eu raison de me la demander et je crois que si tu n'as pas été capable de trouver dans une joaillerie une bague qui lui plairait, c'est que celle ci lui était destinée."

Klaus prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la remercier chaleureusement, et après s'être détacher d'elle, ouvrit l'écrin.

-" elle est magnifique maman."

-" elle l'est mon chéri... Bon alors dis moi ce tableau comment le trouves tu?"

-" tu sais quoi tu devrais l'installer dans le patio, il est coloré et lumineux. "

-" oh mais oui quelle bonne idée, mais ton père va râler, qu'importe qu'il râle, j'en ai pris l'habitude." Ils se mirent à rire franchement et discutèrent encore quelques instants devant l'autoportrait d'Esther entourée de ses volatiles préférés.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Klaus alla se coucher, son trésor dans la poche. Il avait l'intention de l'offrir à Caroline à son réveil.

Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et se déshabilla devant son dressing. La blonde dormait profondément prenant toute la place de l'immense lit, elle était en position diagonale, complètement détendue, la poitrine à l'air

Il prit sa douche et rejoignit sa beauté endormie et se colla à son corps chaud avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.


	25. Chapitre 23

**_Mais me revoilà déjà!_**

**_Mille mercis pour vos reviews, vous êtes mon inspire quotidienne_**

**_Désolée de ne pas m'adresser à chacune personnellement, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Caroline se réveilla par le chant des oiseaux matinaux. Klaus avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte pour rafraîchir la chambre. Lui dormait profondément sur le ventre la tête à l'opposé de sa belle. La blonde se tourna vers lui et caressa son dos avant de poser ses lèvres sur son omoplate. Il réagit en grognant, dérangé dans son sommeil ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Elle le laissa tranquille et regarda son téléphone pour voir l'heure, il était bientôt 8h30.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçu un message de Bonnie très tard dans la nuit pour lui annoncer qu'avec Kol, ils venaient d'atterrir à Paris.

Elle se leva nue et chercha dans le dressing un Tshirt de Klaus pour se vêtir. Elle se fit couler un bain et en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, ouvrit une des baies vitrées pour sortir profiter de la fraîcheur matinale.

La vue sur l'océan était exceptionnelle, elle respirait à pleins poumons l'air pur et ses lèvres ne quittaient pas ce sourire, elle était bien et heureuse de ce week-end californien.

Elle entendit le réveil de Klaus et retourna dans la chambre pour éteindre celui ci. Le jeune jeune émergea doucement et afficha un large sourire lorsqu'il vit sa belle habillée d'un de ses tshirts.

-" bonjour toi!" murmura Caroline

-" bonjour mon cœur! Hmm tu es déjà réveillée? "

-" oui depuis quelques minutes, pourquoi as tu mis le réveil si tôt?"

-" j'ai un rendez vous à 10h30"

-" un rendez vous?"

-" chez mon avocat, je lui ai demandé de préparer notre contrat de mariage. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on va se marier à l'arrache à Vegas, qu'il ne faut pas respecter les règles."

-" oh je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Je dois venir avec toi alors?"

-" non c'est inutile. Laisses moi gérer la paperasse..."

Caroline fronça des sourcils et le coupa:

-" Klaus cela nous concerne tous les deux, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça!"

-" hey calmes toi. J'ai décidé que tout ce qui était à moi, serait à toi, le partage des biens, ne le prends pas mal bébé."

-" et moi je pensais que nous garderions chacun nos biens, c'est ce que je veux!"

-" oh mais si c'est pour TON chalet et TON bar que tu t'inquiètes, ok je ferais rajouter une annexe pour que tout ce qui t'appartient reste uniquement à toi!" Klaus, vexé se leva en soufflant.

-" c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, mais j'ai si peu par rapport à toi, ce n'est pas équilibré et je ne veux pas passer pour une profiteuse."

-" n'importe quoi! Se marier c'est tout partager, du moins c'est ce que je pense et je suis un peu déçu que tu ne le vois pas de cette façon."

Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait blessé et se colla à son dos alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bain pour fermer les robinets de la baignoire.

-" ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas de partager mes biens avec toi qui me gêne, au contraire mais c'est tout ce que j'ai alors que toi, tu sembles avoir beaucoup plus et c'est ça qui me met mal à l'aise."

Il se retourna et lui enleva son Tshirt.

-" si je n'avais rien et que tu avais tout est ce que tu serais gênée que tes biens soient aussi les miens?"

-" non mais..."

-" alors voilà, il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire mais si tu veux que ton bar et ton chalet ne soient qu'à ton nom, ça ne me dérange pas!" Il la prit par la main et l'amena dans le bain " huh, dis le moi juste, avant mon rendez vous!"

-" non je veux aussi tout partager avec toi. "

Ils s'installèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans la baignoire remplie et ils se détendirent quelques instants.

-" toi pendant ce temps tu es en charge des alliances, je te laisses décider. Mais ne te laisses pas trop influencer par Rebecca, elle a tendance à en faire trop parfois"

-" ta mère veut aussi que je passe à sa galerie. "

-" d'accord et bien ce que nous pourrons faire, c'est se retrouver quelque part pour déjeuner et passer à la galerie après."

Klaus se redressa et prit du gel douche puis commença par laver les épaules et les bras de Caroline, elle se retourna pour être face à lui. Et elle fit la même chose. Ils se nettoyèrent mutuellement par des caresses sensuelles et des baisers langoureux, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et comme ils n'auraient pas de temps d'être en tête à tête aujourd'hui, ils profitèrent de leur début de matinée pour faire l'amour.

En sortant de leur bain, le membre de Klaus était dur et érigé pour sa belle, ils se séchèrent l'un l'autre toujours en se caressant face aux grands miroirs de la salle de bain. C'était si excitant, Klaus était derrière sa belle. Ses mains caressant ses hanches, ils avaient laissé tomber leurs serviettes.

-" regardes comme tu es belle mon amour..." Il embrassa sa nuque, leur regard fixés sur leur reflet du miroir. Il remonta ses mains sur les seins de Caroline, les cajolant tout en continuant ses baisers sur sa peau fraîche, il embrassa ses épaules.

-" oh Klaus, prends moi tout de suite, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi... "

Klaus descendit une main jusqu'au ventre de la blonde et plus bas encore, caressant son intimité. Puis d'un coup la poussa pour qu'elle se retrouve les deux mains contre le miroir, Klaus la pénétra par derrière, c'était chaud et érotique, ils voyaient leur reflet et Caroline n'avait jamais expérimenté cela. Son excitation était à son paroxysme. Et leurs gémissements envahirent vite toute la pièce. Il accéléra ses coups de hanches et ils gémirent lourdement avant de se calmer.

-" tu es si belle quand tu lâches tout et que tu perds le contrôle."

-" hmm, et toi si sexy quand tu gémis comme une bête!"

Il la retourna et lui fit un baiser profond avant de la prendre par la taille et l'amener dans la chambre.

-" je suis désolé mon amour mais notre matinée est chargée et il ne faut pas tarder..."

-" je sais, je vais m'habiller, j'ai trop faim et j'ai hâte de goûter les pancakes d'Esther!"

-" je te jure que de retour à Whitefish, zéro gâteau pendant une bonne semaine."

-" blabla bla!"

* * *

Habillée avant lui, elle sortit encore sur la petite terrasse pour regarder l'océan, il la rejoignit, la serrant dans ses bras, son petit écrin dans la main.

-" bébé, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. J'aurais dû te l'offrir le jour où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser "

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face

-" tu veux dire ordonner de t'épouser"

-" ouai et c'était pas prévu, pas comme ça du moins, mais ça m'a frappé comme une évidence"

-" les imprévus, je crois que c'est notre truc!" Elle l'embrassa puis continua:

" encore un cadeau mais je ne mérites pas tout ça mon chéri. Merci." Lorsqu'elle découvrit la bague, elle sut tout de suite que c'était la bague d'Esther" oh mon dieu, bébé je ne peux pas l'accepter, elle est magnifique..."

-" cette bague est..."

-" je sais et c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est celle de Lizbeth."

-" oui je ne trouvais pas la bague parfaite parce que ce bijou je le connais depuis que je suis gamin et je ne te voyais pas avec une autre que celle ci. Ma mère a accepté de me la donner pour te l'offrir car elle t'aime beaucoup et pense comme moi qu'elle est parfaite pour toi."

-" oh mon dieu, Klaus, mon amour, je n'y crois pas." Elle était tellement émue que ses yeux commençaient à perler.

Klaus mit un genou à terre et sortit la bague de l'écrin pour la mettre au doigt de celle qu'il aimait.

-" Caroline Forbes, je ferai de toi la plus heureuse des femmes si tu acceptes de devenir madame Mikaelson, je t'aime et je te veux pour moi, égoïstement jusqu'à la fin de nos jours."

-" Klaus j'ai déjà accepté, qu'est ce que tu fais?" Elle se mit à rire.

-" ouai je sais Forbes, mais c'est plus classe de dire que je t'ai demandé en mariage devant une magnifique vue sur l'océan plutôt que de t'avoir ordonné de te marier avec moi sur ton canapé, à deux doigts de tout lâcher!"

-" c'est pas faux Mikaelson!" Il se releva devant elle et l'embrassa.

-" je t'aime ma Caroline"

-" je t'aime aussi mon sexy soldat"

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était déjà servi toujours dans le patio et Caroline fit les gros yeux lorsqu'elle vit tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Rebecca et son père étaient déjà installés et le couple les embrassa avant de s'asseoir.

-" coucou les amoureux, bien dormi? " demanda Rebecca

-" bien merci Bec!" répondit Caroline.

-" tu as bonne mine Caroline, tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu viennes souvent à la maison car ma femme ne prépare jamais des petits déjeuners aussi gargantuesques, elle surveille ma ligne " plaisanta Michael.

-" tiens je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter de la ligne de quelqu'un!" lança Klaus en regardant sa belle du coin de l'œil.

-" moi je prends de l'âge c'est normal, Caroline est enceinte, il faut qu'elle mange pour deux, normal aussi, laisses la donc tranquille cette petite."

-" merci papa de ta solidarité... "

Esther fit son entrée avec un plateau en argent où était posé un énorme cheesscake aux fraises.

-" oh mes enfants vous êtes réveillés, bonjour mes bébés. "

Klaus débarrassa sa mère du plateau pour le poser sur la table, et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

Caroline se leva et surprit tout le monde en prenant Esther dans les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour la saluer et surtout la remercier.

-" bonjour Esther... je... Oh mon dieu, merci, je suis si touchée... je..."

-" merci? Mais c'est moi qui te remercie, d'être le rayon de soleil de mon fils chéri. Ne me remercies pas princesse."

Rebecca aperçut la bague de sa mère au doigt de Caroline.

-" maman tu lui as donnée la bague de grand mère? "

-" non Beckye, je l'ai donné à ton frère qui me l'a demandée, ne fais pas d'histoire chérie."

-" je ne fais pas d'histoire, c'est juste une question, et puis tu sais que je préfère ton diamant rose."

-" et doucement petite, cette bague je l'ai offert à ta mère pour notre vingtième anniversaire de mariage, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas prête de la porter ma fille."

-" ok papa tu sais que mon anniversaire est le mois prochain!" Rebecca ne manquait pas d'audace devant son père.

-" je croyais que tu voulais un nouveau home cinéma?"

-"oui ça aussi je le veux papa !" Son père roula des yeux et s'adressa à Caroline et Klaus.

-" un conseil pour vous les futurs parents: méfiez vous toujours de vos enfants!"

-" Becca est un gros bébé capricieux qui veut tout, tout de suite, elle a toujours été comme ça, c'est Kol en fille!" plaisanta Klaus

Sa sœur lui envoya un morceau de pancake qu'il se prit en pleine face.

-" ah non les enfants, pas de bagarres pendant les repas et encore moins devant une invitée!" râla Esther.

-" maman, ce n'est pas une invitée, c'est ma fiancée " dit Klaus fièrement

Ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, Caroline se sentait différente, et également un membre à part entière de la famille Mikaelson.

* * *

-" et celles ci, elles ne te plaisent pas? regardes avec un petit diamant." Rebecca avait amené Caroline dans une des plus réputées bijouteries de Beverly Hills mais la blonde était trop réfractaire à ce côté trop huppé.

-" non Becca, je suis désolée mais je veux quelque chose de soft, pas de diamant, ni aucune pierre précieuse, pas de perle, je veux deux alliances identiques et toutes simples."

-" mais c'est idiot, nous avons la carte de crédit de papa."

-" de ton père, je croyais que c'était Klaus qui payait, et j'ai la carte de Klaus."

-" je sais mais quand j'ai dit à papa qu'on se faisait une matinée shopping, il m'a donnée sa carte bancaire pour que nous en profitions!"

-" Becca, je ne vais pas prendre l'argent de ton père pour acheter nos alliances alors qu'il n'est même pas au courant qu'on se marie demain à Vegas! Tu déconnes sérieux?"

-" Ben et alors quoi? En plus il va être vexé si on utilise pas son argent aujourd'hui !" dit la jeune Mikaelson tout naturellement.

-" et bien on ira s'acheter une glace quand on aura trouvé ce que je cherche..." Caroline roula des yeux, tout d'un coup elle se crut devant Kol, version féminine, Klaus n'avait pas tord.

-" une glace, tu veux ma mort? Je te jure qu'il va être furax et vexé ton futur beau père!"

-" bon ok, et bien on s'achètera chacune une robe alors pour demain, ok pour toi?"

-" ok belle sœur! Ça me rassure tu peux être conciliante quand tu veux!"

-" oui sauf que ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai ce que je cherche! Becca s'il te plaît, allons nous en d'ici et emmènes moi dans une bijouterie de Los Angeles moins, enfin moins tu vois quoi!"

-" moins luxueuse? Et pourquoi ne pas t'amener au supermarché du coin, tu sais tu devrais y trouver des anneaux en plastique, rayon tringles à rideaux!"

-" ahah très drôle! Je veux deux alliances identiques simples en or où je puisse faire graver rapidement nos prénoms."

-" ok et bien si tu veux qu'un bijoutier te fasse une gravure dans la journée ma chérie, c'est dans ce genre de bijouterie qu'il faut que tu trouves ces fichues bagues."

Caroline capitula et préféra expliquer à une des vendeuses ce qu'elle recherchait.

La vendeuse lui montra étonnée, une paire d'anneaux en or, assez fins et la blonde tomba sous le charme.

Elle demanda de faire graver son prénom à l'intérieur de l'alliance de Klaus et celui de son futur mari, à l'intérieur de la sienne.

La vendeuse proposa aux deux jeunes filles de repasser dans l'après midi mais que cela couterait un supplément pour le caractère urgent de la demande.

* * *

Lorsque les filles sortirent de la bijouterie, Rebecca prit Caroline par le bras et l'amena chez son ami jeune créateur qui tenait une petite boutique à quelques mètres de la bijouterie.

-" euh Care, avant qu'on rentre la dedans je dois te prévenir que mon ami est gay et très expressif, alors ne sois pas choquée et surtout ne rigoles pas, ok?"

-" oh, c'est pas mon genre..." Caroline se s'attendit pas à une telle mise en garde mais comprit vite les propos de Rebecca quand elle vit le jeune couturier.

Le garçon androgyne qui courut vers les filles quand elles entrèrent dans sa boutique, sauta au cou de la sœur de Klaus, il était habillé d'un leggings couleur Leopard, d'un Tshirt moulant fushia et de lunettes dorées en forme d'étoile. Il avait également un turban assorti à son bas, Caroline se retenait de rire car elle avait devant elle, la plus extravagante personne qu'elle est croisée dans sa vie.

-" ma Becky d'amour, que tu es belle, j'adore ton sac! Comment vas tu?"

-" bien Birdy! Je suis venue te présenter ma belle sœur Caroline!"

-" bonjour" dit timidement la blonde

-" oh my god! Mais quelle beauté, c'est ta vraie couleur de cheveux? Ils sont lumineux, c'est fabuleux!"

-" huh? Oui..."

-" wahhouu, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire wahouu!"

-" Birdy, nous cherchons une robe pour une occasion spéciale. Mais assez discrète quand même, rose de préférence, je suis sûre que tu as dans ton atelier quelque chose pour nous!"

-"of course! Par contre, je vous conseille un rose clair car le fushia ça fait vulgaire!" Les filles se regardèrent étonnées de cette remarque au vu du Tshirt de Birdy!" Enfin pour une blonde ça fait vulgaire, moi je n'ai pas de cheveux alors m'en fous, je peux tout porter, sauf le jaune canari peut être, ça fait pouffe sur moi!... je vous sers une petite vodka bien fraîche?"

-" Caroline est enceinte, pas d'alcool merci!"

-" oh my god! Alors ce ne sont pas des seins refaits mais bien une poitrine de future maman! Et ce petit bidou, je peux le voir, cela m'inspire tu sais!"

-" euh je ne suis qu'au début de mon quatrième mois, je n'ai pas de ventre encore!" dit Caroline

-" Care tu déconnes j'espère!? Tu as carrément du ventre!"

-"Becca!"

-" Ben quoi ma chérie, tu ne crois pas que tu vas garder ton ventre plat jusqu'à ton accouchement... "

-" ouhaaa lala pas de chamailleries ici les blondasses! Ok donc un petit thé alors? J'ai récupéré un thé blanc au jasmin de Ceylan, délicieux et qui rend zen! " Birdy laissa les deux filles, disparaissant dans son arrière boutique.

-" Rebecca, ils sont tous comme ça ici?"

-" non Birdy est unique mais viens voir, Regardes les fringues qu'il crée." La petite Mikaelson montra les portants de son ami, effectivement il était très inventif et finalement ses créations étaient à l'opposé du personnage, c'était soft, élégant.

Caroline tomba en extase sur un short en jean, orné de dentelle rose et lacé sur les côtés.

-" la vache, j'adore ce short!"

-" et bien essaies le et prends le!" Rebecca, le sourire machiavélique sortit la carte bancaire de son père et la secoua fièrement devant Caroline qui roula des yeux.

-" Becc' on a dit qu'une robe chacune, c'était le deal! Oh mon dieu et regardes ce top en strass. Merde frangine, tu es diabolique, tu m'as amenée au paradis des fringues!"

-" oui et le diable te dit de te faire plaisir! Allez Care, ce n'est pas tous les jours et vu les fringues que tu portes, excuses moi mais sérieux t'as vraiment besoin d'un renouvellement de garde robe."

-" sympa! Mais merde c'est hors de prix!"

-" non c'est plutôt abordable pour le quartier, n'oublies pas que nous sommes à Beverly Hills! Et puis plus on achètera et plus il nous fera une bonne ristourne."

-" ok, j'envoie un message à Klaus pour savoir quel budget j'ai aujourd'hui avec les alliances, je ne veux pas profiter de l'argent de ton père, je préfère encore m'arranger avec mon mec!"

Lorsqu'elle reçut une réponse de Klaus, quelques secondes après lui avoir envoyé un message. Elle afficha un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

'**_ illimité mon cœur. '_**

Birdy revint avec un plateau avec le service à thé et s'installa sur le large sofa en velours violet.

-" alors les filles, c'est pour quelle genre d'occasion cette robe?"

-" mariage à Vegas!" dit Caroline.

-" oh my god! Alors tu sais quoi beauté, j'ai Ze Robe! " il se leva et s'agita dans tous les sens. Il revint vers les filles avec une petite robe en satin, rose clair avec un décolleté bustier et une large ceinture à la taille couleur crème.

-" elle est trop belle!" fit Rebecca

-" oui magnifique mais je ne vais jamais rentrer dedans!"

-" c'est évident ma chérie, mais je suis couturier et je peux arranger ça et faire quelques retouches pour que tes attributs rentrent dedans sans que ça fasse boudiné!"

-" Birdy tu es extraordinaire."

* * *

Klaus avait passé une bonne heure chez son avocat et en sortant, il appela Caroline pour la rejoindre.

-" vous êtes où mon cœur?"

-" chez Birdy bébé. Et toi tu as fini?"

-" ouai. C'est quoi Birdy?"

-" c'est qui tu veux dire! C'est le copain styliste de Becca, il fait des choses énormes!"

-" oh ok je vous rejoins c'est où?"

Caroline passa le téléphone à la sœur de Klaus pour connaître l'adresse et retrouva les filles rapidement.

* * *

-" alors vous avez trouvé les alliances?" demanda Klaus après avoir embrassé sa belle.

-" oui et je dois les récupérer cet après midi. Regardes bébé, ce short je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et ce petit haut, et ce sac..." Caroline était tout excitée.

-" très joli. La vache!" S'exclama le jeune lorsqu'il vit l'étiquette." C'est quoi comme matière? Vu le prix pour ce petit bout de tissu."

-" c'est du Birdy Klaus! Ce sont des pièces uniques!" se défendit Rebecca devant une Caroline mal à l'aise.

-" tu as raison bébé, ça craint, avec cet argent, on pourrait acheter toute la garde robe du bébé... Je ne vais rien acheté ici, c'est absurde." dit Caroline.

-" mon cœur, je t'ai dit que tu avais un budget illimité, y'a pas de problème. Et ce que tu as trouvé une robe pour demain?"

-" oui Birdy est en train de travailler dessus, il a dû prendre mes mensurations pour faire quelques retouches à cause de ma poitrine et mon ventre qui commence à s'arrondir"

-" il a pris les mensurations de tes seins?"

-" Birdy est gay, ne commences pas." en parlant du jeune styliste, celui ci apparut la robe de Caroline dans les mains tout excité et s'arrêta net en voyant Klaus.

-" oh my god! Un apollon dans ma boutique... Bonjour beau blond!"

Klaus leva les sourcils devant cette créature originale habillé de Leopard et de fushia.

-" bonjour, je suis le fiancé de Caroline, le frère de Rebecca. Klaus!" Il préféra se présenter tout de suite et éviter tout malentendu.

-" mais quel beau mâle!" Birdy le regarda les yeux plein d'envie, de la tête au pied avec une insistance sur son derrière.

-" c'est lui qui a pris mes mensurations" chuchota à l'oreille de son homme, la blonde.

-" ok et bien il ne prendra jamais les miennes!" Klaus était gêné, tout seul il aurait certainement calmer les ardeurs de l'androgyne, mais c'était un ami de sa sœur. Il regarda sa montre et trouva une excuse pour vite partir de cet endroit." Les filles, j'ai réservé une table et invité maman qui est dans le quartier, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Ma chérie, tu devrais essayer la robe que je puisse te donner mon avis."

-" oui d'accord "

Rebecca avait trouvé une jolie robe rose claire, avec des bretelles stratifiées et un ruban tressé dans le dos, terminé par un nœud.

Pendant que Caroline était dans la cabine d'essayage, Klaus toujours dans la ligne de mire de Birdy qui lui souriait niaisement, lui demanda de régler tous les achats des filles.

-" oh les robes sont déjà payées par Beckye. Mais le reste je ne sais si sweet Care veut tout ça. C'est ce qu'elle a trouvé de joli ici..." chantait le styliste, complètement charmé par notre militaire.

-" je prends tout!" Dit Klaus.

Le styliste fit le total et tendit le ticket à Mikaelson.

Klaus fit les gros yeux en regardant le montant des achats mais tendit sa carte visa Gold à Birdy qui lui effleura les doigts en prenant l'objet. Klaus retira vite sa main en faisant son regard le plus menaçant:

-" Birdy, c'est ça? On se calme et on arrête les conneries si tu ne veux pas te retrouver plaqué contre ta vitrine avec la marque de ma main sur la figure."

-" sur mon visage, oh non mais sur mon joli petit cul, avec plaisir... Hey je plaisante, je ne tourne pas autour des hommes bientôt mariés... Quoique je pourrais facilement franchir la limite"

-" je ne crois pas non! ... Caroline mon amour, dis moi que tu as fini!" cria Klaus en tournant le dos au styliste, du moins pas complètement pour garder un œil sur lui.

La blonde sortit de la cabine, devant un Klaus bouche bée, elle était resplendissante

-" tu es magnifique mon bébé... "

-" oh mais attends ma chérie, tu dois mettre ces petites ballerines avec, parce que tu es grande et les talons c'est pas terrible pour toi, avec cette tenue." coupa Birdy

-" Birdy, ces ballerines je t'ai déjà dit que c'était inutile. Je préfère garder mes talons."

-" bébé, prends les ballerines!" Klaus voulait s'échapper au plus vite de la boutique, il était au maximum de sa patience avec les tentatives de drague du jeune créateur. " Birdy, rajoutez les sur la note, c'est bon."

-" quelle note bébé, la robe est payée."

-" j'ai payé pour le tas de fringues que tu as laissé trainer sur le comptoir"

-" Klaus, non tu...!"

-" bébé, c'est bon... Je suis désolé de te presser mais nous allons être en retard." Il espérait que la blonde comprenne sa mauvaise posture.

Caroline se changea vite et avant de quitter l'ami de Rebecca, celle ci lui demanda de tout faire livrer chez ses parents.

* * *

-" les filles, plus jamais je ne retournerai dans cette boutique!" Dit Klaus en ouvrant la porte du grand restaurant, à quelques pas de la boutique.

-" tu as du succès avec les hommes aussi, c'est normal tu es si sexy dans ton petit jean moulant frangin!" Rebecca taquinait son frère, elle avait beaucoup ri de voir son frère en aussi mauvaise position.

-" Becca, arrêtes tes conneries, il bavait sur moi comme un bulldog devant un os."

-" ouai Becca, ça craint! Imagines qu'il aurait réussi à me détourner mon homme et je me serais retrouvée toute seule demain devant le prêtre" plaisanta Caroline.

-" toi, tu te calmes aussi bébé!"

-" excuses moi mon chéri, tu as raison ce n'est pas drôle!" Les deux blondes se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

Esther était déjà arrivée et installée sur un transat au bord de la mer, le restaurant avait une plage privative pour ses clients où ils pouvaient prendre leur apéritifs en attendant leur table.

-" ah mes enfants chéris, vous êtes enfin là, j'ai eu le temps de boire un bon mojito bien frais et j'en suis à mon deuxième déjà."

-"excuses nous maman mais ces deux créatures diaboliques m'ont fait subir l'humiliation ultime!" Klaus toujours énervé appela l'un des serveurs.

-" nous étions chez Birdy maman!" précisa Rebecca.

-" oh je le trouve charmant ce jeune homme!" dit la mère de Klaus.

-" maman ce n'est pas un jeune homme, c'est une chienne en chaleur!" la coupa t-il!

* * *

Après leur déjeuner, Esther et les enfants allèrent à sa galerie.

Caroline était impressionnée du talent de sa belle mère. Ses tableaux étaient colorés, frais, optimistes.

-" Esther, j'adore votre travail. Les portraits par exemple sont si expressifs, si vivants."

-"merci ma chérie, viens que je te montres le tableau dont je t'ai parlée. Les montagnes du Montana... Je l'ai peint depuis un reportage que j'avais vu du National Geographic "

-" oh mon dieu Esther, il est magnifique. C'est un loup derrière l'arbre?"

-" oui princesse, cet animal me fait peur mais je le trouve si énigmatique."

-" j'aime les loups, ils sont mystérieux oui mais i pas plus bel animal pour moi."

Klaus regarda sa belle et sentit une certaine nostalgie dans sa voix, il comprenait que sa louve lui manquait. Il se colla à elle et embrassa sa nuque.

-" tu vas bientôt la revoir mon amour" lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit en réponse et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

* * *

Tous les quatre restèrent longtemps à la galerie avant de rentrer à la villa. Esther devait préparer le repas pour ce soir.

Rebecca rentra avec sa mère et le couple de son côté, retourna à la bijouterie pour récupérer leurs alliances.

Klaus avait fait confiance à Caroline pour le choix des anneaux et il n'avait pas du tout regretté. La largeur était correcte et il apprécia l'idée de graver le prénom de l'autre à l'intérieur de chaque alliance.

-" merci mon cœur, elles sont parfaites."

-" merci, heureusement que tu m'as mise en garde pour Becca, cela n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, nous aurions d'énormes diamants sur nos anneaux! J'ai dû batailler la vache!"

-" ouai elle est too much comme Kol! Bébé, je voulais lui proposer de venir à la maison le temps que Kol soit à Paris."

-" bonne idée oui, mais tu crois qu'elle va accepter? par rapport à ici, Whitefish c'est le Tiers Monde!"

-" ça ne peut lui faire que du bien, elle peut nous surprendre tu sais, regardes mon petit frère!"

-" ouai enfin si Bonnie n'était pas là, Kol serait toujours Kol!"

-" possible! Je vais lui proposer et on verra ce qu'elle dira."

-" par contre bébé, vis à vis de Nalah, tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance?"

-" j'ai pensé à ça! Ne t'inquiètes pas elle ne dirait rien qui nous mettrait dans la merde."

-" ok mais il faudra qu'on lui en parle avant."

* * *

Il était déjà 19 heures lorsqu'il Elijah, le frère de Klaus et son amie Sofia, arrivèrent à la villa. Caroline et Klaus étaient couchés l'un derrière l'autre sur un transat au bord de la piscine. La blonde avait beaucoup marché et avait les jambes en compote.

-" ah mon frère! Tu es là!"

Klaus se redressa et afficha un large sourire à son grand frère.

-" ´Lijah! Merde t'as encore pris un coup de vieux!"

-" et toi tu as grossi!"

-" non, non c'est du muscle!" Ils se mirent à rire et se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer.

-" tu m'as manqué aussi Klaus!"

-" Bonsoir Sofia" dit Klaus en lui faisant la bise " je vous présente Caroline."

-" Caroline, bonsoir, quelle charmante jeune fille, comment as tu fait mon frère pour qu'une femme aussi ravissante accepte de venir avec toi chez les parents?" plaisanta Elijah

-" très drôle, elle est tombé sous mon charme ravageur, rien de plus." répondit Klaus.

-" bonsoir je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Elijah, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi."

-" en bien j'espère.." Coupa Sofia" je suis Sofia, enchantée Caroline."

-" également."

Sofia était une belle femme, élégante et plutôt hautaine au premier abord. Elle arborait de gros bijoux brillants et à la grande horreur de la blonde, un petit cardigan, entouré de fourrure.

Caroline comprit vite qu'elle ne s'entendrait pas avec elle.

-" alors vous êtes là depuis hier c'est ça? Vous êtes dans le Montana, papa m'a expliqué brièvement quand il est passé boire le thé cet après midi."

-" oui et Caroline y est originaire." Dit Klaus.

-" oui exactement. C'est une magnifique région de parcs naturels où se côtoient animaux sauvages et habitants respectueux, enfin excepté une communauté de chasseurs qui s'adonnent au trafic monstrueux de la fourrure." La blonde parlait tout en fixant le vêtement de Sofia, les dents serrées.

- oh tu as l'air d'être subjuguée par mon cardigan Dior, Caroline, il vient de France, c'est du cachemire et du vison de Russie, pas du Montana" se mit à rire l'amie d'Elijah.

-" tu veux peut être que je t'explique comment sont élevées ces pauvres bêtes et comment elles sont pelées vivantes de leur peau? Désolée mais mes convictions font que je suis plutôt réfractaire à faire connaissance avec ceux qui acceptent ces tueries en portant de la fourrure."

-" bébé, calmes toi... Je... Elijah désolé, Caroline est écolo protectrice des animaux et plutôt directe...!"

-" pourquoi tu t'excuses Klaus, je ne suis pas en tord en donnant mon avis!" Caroline était franchement énervée avec les mains sur ses hanches, Klaus percuta vite qu'elle ne se calmerait pas si facilement. Lui même était contre ceux qui portaient de la fourrure mais pas de là à agresser les gens, pourtant il comprenait sa belle et finalement intérieurement jubilait car il n'aimait pas Sofia et son côté ' m'as tu vu ´.

-" Sofia, ne provoques pas Caroline et respectes ses convictions tout à fait honorables... Caroline, c'est moi qui m'excuse du manque de sobriété de ma compagne." Elijah était mal à l'aise et n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de Sofia.

-" qu'elle respecte alors ma passion pour les belles choses mon chéri!" Répondit d'un air condescendant la bourgeoise.

Caroline serra les poings et se dirigea rapidement en colère vers l'intérieur de la maison. Klaus s'excusa auprès de son frère tout en jetant un regard noir à Sofia avant de suivre la tornade blonde.

-" bébé, attends moi...hey tu sais que si tu continues dans cette direction, tu vas atterrir dans la salle de sport de mon père!"

-" je suis désolée, je sais que c'est moyen et que je t'ai certainement fait honte auprès de ton frère, mais sans déconner c'est une garce sa pouffe! Je refuse de dîner en sa compagnie."

Klaus l'attrapa par la taille.

-" si il y en a un qui vient d'avoir honte, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas moi! Elle t'a cherchée mon cœur, ne t'excuses pas. Mais tu ne peux malheureusement pas changer les gens, c'est une conne qui est née avec une cuillère en argent et qui aime les diamants et la fourrure. Maintenant au lieu de se taire, elle a préféré jouer avec tes nerfs. Mais s'il te plaît soies plus intelligente qu'elle et restes dîner avec nous, pour moi, pour mes parents et Rebecca qui t'apprécient énormément. Elijah est vieux jeu mais il n'est pas comme sa pouffe."

-" tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir s'il elle me cherche."

-" je reconnais tes signaux avant que tu pètes un câble en général, par expérience " plaisanta t-il en essayant de la calmer" alors comptes sur moi pour trouver un gros mensonge pour que tu puisses t'échapper avant de tout exploser, ok?"

-" ok! En plus je suis fatiguée et j'ai les jambes en bouillie! Et je bouillonne!"

-" hmm ne dis pas que tu bouillonnes c'est si excitant." Il captura ses lèvres tout en la serrant fort contre lui." J'adore quand tu es en pétard, surtout quand ce n'est pas contre moi, ça change!"

-" tu plaisantes, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas disputé tous les deux."

-" c'est pas faux, j'ai même cru un instant que tu t'étais métamorphosée! Mais là non, je remarque que tu es bien le petit dragon qui m'a fait fait craquer Forbes!"

-" tu préfères quand on se fait la guerre?"

-" non pas du tout! Je t'aime entière c'est tout, et j'apprécies vraiment ta douceur."

-" j'ai hâte que tout ce dîner passe et qu'on puisse se retrouver juste toi et moi dans notre chambre." Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa son torse musclé et chaud.

-" c'est pas sympa ce que tu fais Forbes, je me sens étroit dans mon jean!"

-" hey tu sais que c'est le dernier jour où tu pourras m'appeler Forbes! Mikaelson."

Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement alors qu'il furent couper par Michael.

-" ah vous êtes là, nous allons passer à table les enfants." Dit il un peu embrassé de les avoir déranger dans leur intimité.

-" ok, désolé papa, Caroline a fait connaissance de Sofia et la première impression n'a pas été terrible."

-" pire que ça mon chéri, je suis désolée Michael, mais pour ne rien vous cacher je suis écologiste et n'apprécies pas trop ceux qui portent de la fourrure... Et Sofia a exagérément montré sa passion!"

-" oh oui je vois, je comprends pourquoi Elijah est en train de lui passer un savon! Vous êtes si différentes l'une de l'autre. Mais je te rassure, tu as autant ta place qu'elle dans cette famille. On n'en choisit pas toujours ses membres et je vais te dire une chose ma petite, je te préfère mille fois à elle, mais bon Elijah est amoureux, ça ne se commande pas."

Les propos du père de Klaus calmèrent Caroline qui retrouva son sourire et sa bonne humeur et ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Sofia était assise en bout de table, Elijah à ses côtés, en voyant la blonde s'approcher, elle baissa la tête, se trouvant tout à coup en admiration sur ses couverts.

La blonde s'assit à l'opposé d'elle, laissant entre elle les deux frères Mikaelson.

Rebecca se positionna en face de la blonde et ses parents du même côté de la grande table rectangulaire.

La sœur de Klaus n'avait pas été témoin de l'altercation entre les deux femmes mais sentit une tension entre elles et fixa Caroline intensément, espérant lire dans les pensées de son amie.

Caroline discrètement montra du doigt le coin de la table où était Sofia et du bout du lèvre, sans émettre un son, mima un ' je la déteste' , Rebecca comprit vite et retint un rire en faisant un clin d'œil à sa future belle sœur.

-" ah mes amours, la famille est presque au complet! Si Mon bébé Kol était parmi nous je serais la plus heureuse des mamans."

-" ah il paraît qu'il s'est incrusté chez toi? Mon pauvre! Un conseil fais gaffe à ta voiture" dit plein de sarcasmes Elijah à son frère.

-" ouai mais il grandit le bébé à sa maman, il a prit beaucoup de maturité en peu de temps."

-" oui c'est ça et moi je me suis mis à écouter de la danse music! Sérieux Klaus, on parle de Kol... "

-" tu verras par toi même quand il rentrera à Los Angeles. Et toi alors, quoi de neuf? Tu es en vacances je suppose."

-"'oui jusqu'à septembre. Nous partons aux Seychelles la semaine prochaine avec les parents de Sofia."

-" oh, merveilleux, nous sommes venus le bon week-end, j'aurais été déçu de ne pas te voir et te présenter ma belle fiancée. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais nous attendons un bébé. "

Elijah qui buvait une gorgée de vin, avala de travers et se mit à tousser, Sofia tourna sa tête et elle afficha une expression désappointée.

-" oh excuses moi, quelle nouvelle, félicitations... Caroline?" Elijah leva sa tête et se décala pour s'adresser à elle " félicitations... J espère que tout se passe bien?"

-" merci Elijah, oui le premier trimestre a été horrible avec tous les désagréments mais je suis au début du 4ème mois et je me sens en pleine forme, enfin sauf en début de soirée où je me sens fatiguée."

-" oui enfin, c'est surtout qu'aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup traîné "

-" oui ´´Lijah, j'ai amené Care chez Birdy, nous avons fait du shopping."

-" oh ce styliste est la honte de la haute couture, trop extravagant dans ses créations." Sofia s'incrusta dans la conversation.

Elle n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle de la grossesse, pensant qu'elle serait la première à enfanter pour la prochaine génération des Mikaelson et avoir les bonnes grâces de ses futurs beaux parents.

-" ce n'est juste pas ton style, il ne fait pas de vêtements vieux jeu c'est sur, il est à la mode lui!" Répondit Rebecca.

-" il n'utilise pas de fourrure, voilà pourquoi madame n'apprécie pas." Murmura entre ses dents Caroline pour que personne n'entende ses paroles mais Klaus avait entendu et se tourna vers elle tout sourire et porta son index sur le bout du nez de sa belle.

-" je préfère la haute couture française, cela n'a rien de vieux jeu, c'est l'élégance dans toute sa splendeur, certaines devraient en prendre exemple!"

-" Sofia ça suffit!" Hurla Elijah " arrêtes de toujours considérer que tu es la plus parfaite, c'est insupportable."

Klaus regarda son frère, surpris de sa réaction, il connaissait Elijah stoïque et complaisant, il semblait que ce soir, Sofia n'était pas non plus dans ses bonnes grâces."

Les parents de Klaus se regardèrent et Esther calma vite la situation, elle ne voulait pas que ce repas familial se conclut par un affrontement général, elle avait elle aussi senti la tension entre ses deux futures belles filles.

-" il suffit les enfants, chacun est libre de s'exprimer mais s'il vous plaît, gardez vos provocations pour vous." Elle se calma puis reprit en s'adressant à son époux!" Tu vois mon cher et tendre mari, si tu m'avais achetée mes perroquets nous aurions eu une autre distraction... "

-" Esther tu n'es jamais à court d'arguments et cela dans n'importe quelle situation!"

-" tu sais mon amour que je suis bornée..." Elle éclata de rire et sa joie contagieuse, se propagea sur les autres.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, à part quelques piques entre les filles où Rebecca avait affiché une réelle complicité avec Caroline.

La future maman s'excusa après le dessert, trop fatiguée pour s'éterniser jusqu'au départ d'Elijah et de sa compagne. Elle embrassa le frère de Klaus chaleureusement mais resta froide en faisant ses adieux à Sofia.

Klaus la raccompagna jusqu'à leur chambre mais ne s'éternisa pas cette fois, Caroline complément hors service.

Elle s'endormit rapidement comme une masse.

* * *

Après le départ de son frère, Klaus proposa à sa sœur de se poser devant la piscine sur les transats pour boire un dernier verre.

Esther s'était enfermée dans son atelier prise d'une inspiration soudaine alors que Michael était sur son ordinateur.

-" Becca, je trouve que tu t'entends super bien avec Care."

-" ouai je la trouve géniale, elle est tellement naturelle. Ça me change de toutes mes fausses amies superficielles."

-" elle n'est pas du même monde, ça aide. Les gens sont sincères et entiers dans le Montana. Tu as quelques vacances ou tu continues ton stage tout le mois?"

-" oh non j'ai terminé le week-end dernier déjà, et je n'ai pas d'autre stage de prévu d'ici la rentrée."

-"alors si t'es dispo, ça te dit de venir passer quelques jours chez nous? Tu le gardes pour toi mais Kol est à Paris jusqu'au week-end prochain, tu peux donc venir il y a de la place aux chalets!"

-"sérieux? Oh Klaus, j'aimerais trop changer d'air, oui oui je veux venir, merci." Rebecca sauta au cou de son frère toute joyeuse.

-" cool, par contre je dois te parler de quelque chose et j'ai besoin de ta discrétion. Caroline est comme tu as pu le constater, anti fourrure comme elle est anti chasse, c'est un écolo pure et dure!"

-" oui j ai vu, comment elle a été mauvaise avec Sofia, j'ai adoré!"

-" ouai elle est juste franche. Bref, elle, enfin nous avons à la maison, un animal, comment te dire, interdit de captivité, tu dois donc garder secret certaines choses, vraiment, autant ici que là bas!"

-" un animal? Quel genre d'animal?" Rebecca perdit son sourire, elle n'était déjà pas rassurée quand elle croisait un gros chien dans la rue.

-" une louve, c'est encore un bébé, elle n'est pas vraiment agressive, enfin presque, elle écoute beaucoup Care alors rien ne peut arriver si c'est ce qui que fait peur"

-" oh mon dieu, un loup, un vrai?"

-" Bec, i pas de faux loup ma chérie. Promets moi de ne jamais en parler à personne.!"

-" oui je te le promets, mais du coup je t'avoues que je ne suis pas trop rassurée."

-" fais moi confiance petite sœur, de toute façon tu logeras chez moi, nos chalets sont face à face, et j'habite chez elle, tu auras ma maison pour toi toute seule. Tu feras connaissance de Bill, le père de Care, il est vraiment extra."

-" tu sais Klaus, j'aimerais tellement avoir la chance de trouver mon âme sœur, comme toi tu as trouvé Caroline. Je te trouve si différent avec elle, tu es si ... On dirait deux aimants quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Quand tu la regardes tu sembles subjugué, ailleurs et c'est la même chose quand elle te regarde, je suis si heureuse pour mon grand frère. Quand je vois Elijah et Sofia, c'est si différent!"

-" merci Becca, je l'aime comme un fou, je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans elle. Et pourtant elle me détestait au début. Elijah je pense qu'il aime Sofia mais elle je ne sais pas, elle est si superficielle qu'elle en paraît fausse. "

-" oui c'est pas faux! Comment tu as rencontré Care?"

-" je l'ai renversée sur un petite route, j'étais en voiture et elle en vélo! Rien de banal!"

-" tiens c'est drôle ça! Et tu l'as secourue et elle est tombée pour toi! C'est trop mimi!"

-" huh, non pas vraiment, elle m'a mis la raclée du siècle! Une vraie furie, elle était si en pétard."

-"oh! Comme quoi à partir d'une mauvaise rencontre, tu peux en ressortir avec le meilleur!"

-" ce n'était pas une mauvaise rencontre car quand je l'ai vu, j'ai été ébloui par sa beauté, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour elle parce qu'à partir de ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à la protéger, mais le problème c'est que je ne l'ai pas assumé tout de suite... En tout cas, elle m'a changé et j'ai hâte qu'elle devienne madame Mikaelson!"

-" oui et tu vas être papa! Comment tu le vis?"

-" je ne sais pas trop, ce n'est pas encore concret pour moi!"

-" j'ai hâte d'être tata moi en tout cas! Klaus il est tard et je suis naze! A quelle heure on décolle demain?"

-" ah merde je n'ai pas pensé à vos billets pour maman et toi! 14 heures demain, je vais en parler à maman avant d'aller me coucher et voir sur internet si on peut acheter les billets, et toi je te réserves un Vegas Missoula!"

-" cool! .Merde il faut que demain je me lève à l'aube pour rentrer chez moi et préparer mes bagages... Bonne nuit mon frère!" Elle embrassa Klaus avant de rentrer se coucher.

Klaus la suivit et avant d'aller se coucher alla voir sa mère pour organiser leur départ de demain.

Esther lui laissa carte blanche, concentrée sur son travail et il commanda en ligne les billets d'avion pour elle et sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il partit se coucher, Caroline était dans un sommeil profond, il prit une douche rapidement et la rejoignit pour s'endormir contre elle, en se disant que demain à la même heure, ils seraient mari et femme.

* * *

Le lendemain Caroline se réveilla avant Klaus comme la veille. Mais elle resta au lit contre son homme, savourant ce moment de bien être. Elle caressa son torse sur lequel elle avait posé sa tête, tout en le regardant, endormi, elle le trouvait si beau, paisible.

Il fut réveillé par des coups de marteau qui fit sursauter la blonde.

-" merde c'est quoi ce bordel?" Dit Klaus dans les vaps

-" huh, je ne sais pas bébé, bonjour!"

-" hmm bonjour mon cœur, super le réveil ce matin, je soupçonne ma mère de faire des siennes!"

-" tu crois? Ce sont des coups de marteau quand même!"

-" bébé, tu ne connais pas encore bien Esther! Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle travaille sur sa satanée volière!"

-" sérieux? Elle commence bien la journée! Tu imagines que c'est notre dernier réveil en tant que fiancés?"

-" huh! Ça te stresse?"

-" pas du tout, je dois t'avouer que j'ai hâte, je me demande juste comment ils vont le prendre à Whitefish?"

-" ils sont au courant que tu es enceinte de moi, il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils soient surpris!"

-" Tyler va être surpris, surtout qu'il ne sait pas que nous attendons un bébé!"

-" et alors on s'en fout de ce connard? N'est ce pas?" Klaus perdit son sourire attendant que Caroline le rassure.

-" évidemment qu'on s'en fout! Mais il m'a envoyée des fleurs et tu sais qu'il essaie de me reconquérir, pourtant je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait!" Klaus sentit sa belle flancher

-" hey! Non on a dit qu'on ne pensait pas à tout ça ce week-end! S'il te plaît. Surtout pas aujourd'hui."

-" tu as raison, excuses moi!"

Caroline décida de se lever car son estomac criait famine. Mais elle devait préparer ses valises, elle avait trois fois plus de choses à rapporter. Klaus lui proposa de se charger de tout après le petit déjeuner, préférant qu'elle profite encore de ces dernières heures ici pour se reposer. Le week-end avait été fatiguant pour elle et Klaus voulait la préserver.

* * *

Pendant le petit déjeuner, Rebecca annonça à ses parents que Klaus et Caroline lui avaient proposée de passer une semaine de vacances chez eux et qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder pour préparer ses affaires.

Esther prétexta qu'après avoir accompagné les enfants à l'aéroport, elle voulait se rendre à Santa Ana, à une centaine de kilomètres de Los Angeles, visiter une amie.

Michael, surpris ne broncha pas, il préférait finalement que sa femme sorte plutôt qu'elle continue ce qu'elle avait entreprit tôt ce matin, accrocher son dernier tableau sous leur véranda.

Le reste de la matinée fut assez calme, Caroline profita de la piscine et se baigna, être dans l'eau détendait ses muscles, elle avait encore mal aux jambes. Klaus de son côté était avec son père l'aidant à tailler quelques arbustres.

Ils déjeunèrent assez tôt et après le repas, Caroline alla se changer pour vêtir sa nouvelle robe et ses petites ballerines assorties. Michael et Esther la complémentèrent, surtout Esther, qui avait en face d'elle une jolie future mariée.

La mère de Klaus d'ailleurs se prépara également élégamment, elle mit un tailleur assortie à la robe de Caroline, rose pâle.

Klaus de son côté mis un pantalon noir à pince et une chemise blanche avec un col Mao.

Lorsque Michael regarda les trois protagonistes, il ne pût s'empêcher de réagir.

-" vous êtes drôle tous les trois, on croirait que vous allez à une réception."

-" oh mon chéri, je prends cela pour un compliment! Je vais voir mon amie Virginia, cela fait longtemps, je veux lui faire honneur!"

Caroline trouvait Esther très à l'aise dans ses mensonges, elle comprit que Klaus tenait beaucoup d'elle.

Il était l'heure de partir et après que Klaus ait chargé la voiture, ils embrassèrent le patriarche. Celui ci répéta au combien, il avait été enchanté de rencontrer la belle blonde.

* * *

Il faisait chaud à Las Vegas, lourd même quand ils atterrirent à l'aéroport.

Tous les quatre se posèrent dans un café après avoir mis en consigne les bagages. Rebecca, Caroline et Klaus avait un vol vers Missoula prévu à 18:00 pour une arrivée à 23h30 à Missoula, ce qui les ferait arriver très tard à Whitefish.

Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas longtemps avant de partir à la recherche d'une chapelle pour laquelle, le couple aurait un coup de cœur.

-" oh mes amours, je suis si excitée, je ne crois toujours pas que je suis à Vegas pour marier mon fils chéri! " Esther était folle de joie et ne cachait pas son allégresse.

-" maman! Calmes toi, tout le monde nous regarde... " Dit Rebecca en serrant les dents.

Caroline et Klaus main dans la main se souriaient niaisement, ils s'arrêtèrent net devant une petite chapelle blanche entourée de grands hibiscus orangers, ils se regardèrent et Klaus porta la main de sa belle à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de prévenir sa mère et sa sœur qu'ils avaient trouvé le nid de leur union.

-" oh mais c'est magnifique, regardez ces magnifiques fleurs d'hibiscus, attendez laissez moi imprimer dans mon esprit ce perron!"

S'exclama Esther!

-" maman, j'ai pris l'appareil photo numérique! Tiens et arrêtes de te donner en spectacle pitié!" Souffla Rebecca.

-" oh merveilleux merci ma princesse... Mes enfants je crois que jamais je n'oublierai ce moment."

-" nous non plus Esther. "

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la chapelle et derrière le comptoir à l'entrée, une vieille femme sourit au couple alors qu'il se présentait à elle.

-" bonjour, nous avons choisi votre jolie chapelle pour nous unir, mais nous ne connaissons pas trop les procédures" dit timidement Klaus.

-" bonjour, avez vous votre licence de mariage?"

-" licence de mariage? Non qu'est ce que c'est ?"

-" un document à fournir pour pouvoir vous marier dans une de nos chapelles."

-" d'accord mais où pouvons nous obtenir cette licence?"

-" au bureau des licences de mariage, c'est au coin de la rue, enfin la rue est longue, vous en avez pour un quart d'heure de marche."

-" oh d'accord et bien si nous revenons avec cette licence, pourrez vous nous marier rapidement?"

-" il y a trois couples devant vous et la cérémonie dure une demi heure, donc mon prêtre peut vous marier dans une heure trente "

Klaus regarda sa montre, il était 15 heures, c'était parfait pour ne pas rater leur vol retour.

-" parfait, maman et Rebecca vous nous attendez là et faites en sorte de ne pas nous faire piquer notre tour!"

Klaus prit sa belle par la main et entreprit le chemin vers le bureau des licences.

Ils revinrent 45 minutes plus tard, leur papier en poche. Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall d'accueil de la chapelle, Esther était en pleine conversation avec l'intendante, à faire de grands gestes. Rebecca se rua vers le couple, l'expression défaite.

-" maman est ingérable et j'ai honte. Elle vient de raconter ma première poussée d'acné à la vieille du comptoir! "

-"quoi? Comment elle a pu dévier sur un sujet pareil? " Demanda Klaus.

-" j'en sais rien, c'est sa folie! Ou alors c'est tactique car cinq couples se sont présentés mais en ont eu marre d'attendre que maman lâche la grappe de l'intendante!"

-" maline belle maman!" Plaisanta Caroline.

-" ouai rigoles, ce n'est pas de tes problèmes intimes d'adolescence dont elle parle. "

-" désolée Becca, c'est vrai que c'est nul!"

Klaus laissa les filles pour présenter sa licence de mariage à l'accueil, rejoignant sa mère par la même occasion.

-" parfait Monsieur Mikaelson" fit l'intendante en vérifiant la licence " dans 30 minutes vous pourrez épouser Mademoiselle Forbes"

* * *

Le couple entra dans le cœur de la chapelle, main dans la main suivi derrière par Rebecca et Esther.

La mère de Klaus, le numérique de sa fille en main, immortalisait chaque recoin de cette petite maison de Dieu. Un sosie d'Elvis leur faisait un grand sourire et la mère de Klaus demanda à sa fille de la prendre en photo avec la star défunte. On aurait dit une petite fille qui réalisait un de ses rêves les plus fous.

Au bout d'une dizaine de photos, le pauvre sosie devint embrassé tout autant que Rebecca et le couple.

La jeune Mikaelson murmura à l'oreille de son frère.

-"qui a eu la lumineuse idée d'inviter maman?"

-" demandes à Care..."

Le prêtre interrompit tout le monde et demanda au couple de s'avancer devant l'hôtel et regarda Esther pour s'adresser à elle:

-" madame s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais commencer la cérémonie et ces jeunes gens semblent d'ailleurs impatients!"

-" oh oui mon cher ami, excusez moi, je suis prête! Oh mes bébés vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux, je vous aime tant, attendez laissez moi vous prendre en photo!"

-" et qui a eu l'idée de lui filer son numérique?" demanda Klaus à sa sœur en roulant des yeux " maman s'il te plaît, arrêtes ..."

Esther se mit sur le côté et calma ses ardeurs au grand bonheur du prêtre qui pût commencer sa cérémonie

-" nous sommes donc aujourd'hui réunis dans la maison de Dieu pour unir ces deux jeunes gens, amoureux désirant ne faire qu'un. Klaus et Caroline, deux enfants du seigneur qui ont choisi notre humble chapelle pour se jurer amour, fidélité et loyauté pour le reste de leur vie."

Le couple se regardait amoureusement et n'écoutait pas vraiment le discours du prêtre. Mais lorsque celui ci s'approcha de Klaus en se raclant la gorge, ils sortirent de leur bulle.

-" oh excusez moi, huh! Moi Klaus Mikaelson, je prends pour épouse Caroline Forbes et lui promet amour, fidélité et ... Huh, excusez moi, je dois dire quelque chose d'obligatoire? "

Le prêtre leva un sourcil, complètement pris de court

-" comment? Et bien non, faites comme bon vous semble!" Il perdait patience à cause d'Esther qui continuait de mitrailler toute la scène.

-" ok" Klaus plongea dans le regard de sa belle et continua " ma Caroline, je te promets de faire de toi la plus heureuse des femmes, peu importe les situations, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je t'aime et resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." Il prit l'alliance de Caroline et lui passa au doigt.

-" Klaus mon amour, je te promets amour et fidélité, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." Elle enfila délicatement l'anneau au doigt de son fiancé avec un sourire timide.

-" bien. Je peux donc vous déclarer dans la maison de Dieu, mari et femme. "

Klaus n'attendit pas la permission du prête pour se jeter sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Esther complètement émue, se mit à pleurer et Rebecca cajola sa mère le sourire aux lèvres.

Le sosie d'Elvis commença a jouer une ballade romantique alors qu'une jeune fille habillée de blanc et sortie de nulle part jeta des pétales de fleurs sur les nouveaux époux.

Klaus s'adressa à sa femme:

-" Mikaelson! C'est terminé tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi!" Lui dit il joyeux.

-" merde alors..." Plaisanta t-elle avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Mari et femme, ils se sentaient plus forts et prêts à affronter le monde et les ennuis qu'ils avaient laissé derrière...


	26. Chapitre 24

**_Bonsoir mes chéries, avant dernière update avant 15 jours de vacances._**

**_Mercis pour vos dernières impressions _**

**_Miiiiiiiiia : toujours dans l'impossibilité de te PM... Bah tant pis...alors tu as aimé mon dernier chapitre? Déconnes? :) merci ma biche, oui Sofia est une garce et donc ravie que je l ai décrite comme tu l'imaginais. Je voulais un opposé à Caroline._**

**_Je voulais une scène de mariage courte car moi même je trouve cela chiant un mariage tradi. Malheureusement il va fallir que je fasse un petit effort pour mon prochain chapitre, tu vas comprendre pourquoi ici. _**

**_Analissa: toujours là ma petite fidèle, merci tu vas un peu voir Kol et Bonnie en me lisant ce soir mais ils seront plus pressent dans le prochain post... Patience._**

**_Guest: merci pour tes reviews... Tu as rattrapé ton retard ;)_**

**_Klaroline68: merci pour ton compliment. J'espéer que tu apprécieras aussi celui ci._**

**_Elo69: merci à toi! Tu vas voir la réaction de Tyler dans ce chapitre, je me suis tellement amusée dans le précédent chapitre à écrire la scène chez le styliste... _**

**_Et encore un milliard de million de mercis à vous toutes qui prenez le temps de m'écrire un mot, une analyse, une ligne... Quand je vois le nombre de vues et de visites, je suis bien frustrée de me rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas bcp à me donner vos avis et c'est dommage. _**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, celles qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser une trace de leur passage, je vous dédie ce chapitre et vous dit à très vite pour le prochain post ( je pars samedi alors restez attentives!) _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu _**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Mason Grey se réveillait dans la chambre de l'appartement que le Maire lui avait fourni le temps de son intérim en remplacement de Marcel. Il était tôt et il devait rejoindre sa patronne qui avait son meeting mensuel à Missoula avec le gouverneur du comté.

Il avait passé un mauvais dimanche car Tyler Lockwood l'avait embarqué dans une partie de chasse à la tourterelle, et malheureusement pour lui, la chasse avait été bonne. En un après midi, ils avaient abattu une dizaine d'oiseaux.

Mason avait raté tous ses tirs, il avait donc dû supporter les railleries du fils du Maire et de son nouveau binôme Dean.

Bref l'activiste du groupuscule illégal était dans une mauvaise posture, c'était l'une des plus difficiles missions qu'il ait eu à faire, non pas par ce qu'il devait découvrir mais par ce qu'il devait subir sans compter qu'il trouvait Lockwood antipathique et imbu de sa personne.

Mais pour Matt Donovan, il devait passer outre son dégoût et bien s'entendre avec Tyler, pour obtenir les informations recherchées par Caroline.

* * *

Du côté des chalets, tout le monde dormait encore profondément. Les Mikaelson étaient rentrés de Missoula vers 2 heures du matin. Klaus avait préféré conduire la nuit et rentrer directement chez eux, plutôt que se poser dans un hôtel à leur arrivée à l'aéroport, car il devait travailler ce lundi, ne voulant pas abuser de la gentillesse de son beau père. Mais pour l'heure il profitait de l'heure matinale pour dormir encore, son bras entourant la taille de sa femme, son visage dans ses boucles blondes odorantes.

Caroline et Klaus étaient donc mari et femme depuis hier après midi, chacun portant leur alliance fièrement. Hier soir, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de la façon dont ils annonceraient leur union à Bill mais ils se doutaient que le père de Caroline serait aux anges.

Rebecca de son côté, n'avait pas eu le temps de voir les particularités du Montana, épuisée, elle avait dormi tout comme Caroline dans la voiture sur le trajet retour.

Pour l'heure, elle était dans le lit de son frère et il est évident qu'elle n'émergerait pas avant moment.

* * *

Klaus se réveilla grâce à son réveil, il avait prévu de sortir la louve avant de partir travailler.

Il avait alors qu'il était à Vegas, envoyé un message à Bill pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de passer s'occuper de Nalah ce lundi matin et qu'il viendrait travailler mais plus tard.

Sa femme dormait paisiblement et elle n'entendit même pas le réveil sonner. Il se leva et enfila un bermuda puis se prépara un café avant de sortir Nalah.

Il y avait du soleil mais l'air n'était pas aussi lourd qu'à Los Angeles.

De retour de la promenade, Klaus jeta un coup d'œil dans sa boîte aux lettres ainsi que celle de Caroline.

Il découvrit une lettre avec juste le prénom de sa femme inscrit sur l'enveloppe, cela l'étonna car cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait déposée directement. Il hésita mais malgré sa curiosité, n'ouvrit pas le pli, il pensa peut être à Bonnie qui lui avait laissé quelques instructions durant son absence.

Il posa donc la lettre sur le comptoir de la cuisine, bien en évidence pour que sa belle la découvre en se réveillant.

Il se prépara rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il observa son alliance à son doigt et la retira pour lire l'inscription à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Il sourit, heureux de la chance qu'il avait eu avec sa blonde. Il remit sa bague et rejoignit Caroline pour l'embrasser avant de partir.

Il lui laissa aussi une petite note:

_Madame Mikaelson, j'ai sorti notre louve ce matin. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime. Monsieur Mikaelson._

Il quitta la maison pour sa longue journée de travail.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla assez tard, il était presque midi et ce qui la sortit de son sommeil, fut son estomac qui criait famine. Elle s'étira et émergea doucement. Nalah l'ayant entendu réagir, sauta sur le lit pour recevoir les caresses de sa maîtresse qui lui avait manquée.

-" hey bébé, doucement... bonjour, oui toi aussi tu m'as manquée... Tu sais que nous avons une nouvelle amie ici, il va falloir que tu sois gentille avec elle..."

Caroline regarda l'heure et se leva, elle était affamée et chercha dans son placard un paquet de cookies.

Elle trouva la note de son mari à côté d'une lettre où était écrit son prénom. Elle sourit du petit mot de Klaus et prit la lettre, elle sortit s'installer sur sa balancelle, elle aperçut les volets de la chambre du chalet voisin toujours fermés, elle en conclut que Rebecca devait encore dormir.

Elle ouvrit sa lettre et fut surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de son ex. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle lut la première ligne, il s'appelait son amour, son âme sœur... Elle souffla, comment osait il lui écrire après tout ce qui avait été dit, après que Klaus ait mis les choses au clair. Elle reconnaissait le caractère de Tyler, borné, persistant mais faux et calculateur.

Elle lut les premières lignes de sa lettre enflammée où il lui expliquait ne plus dormir depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée, il lui remémora ce fameux soir où elle était partie, après qu'il ait abusé d'elle et tant il regrettait.

Caroline se rappela chacune des minutes de cette soirée où il était rentré saoul après une partie de chasse qui avait duré toute la journée. Ses affaires sentaient l'alcool et le sang, il lui avait fièrement raconté qu'il avait abattu un ours et qu'elle devait être fier de lui car c'était un homme fort. Il avait envie d'elle mais par dégoût, elle l'avait repoussée. Tyler en colère de la véhémence de la blonde et très alcoolisé l'avait giflée violemment avant de la porter comme un sac à pommes de terre jusque dans la chambre pour la jeter sauvagement sur leur lit.

Il avait abusé d'elle pendant des heures interminables pour elle, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. Terrorisée, elle n'avait pas osé bouger et avait attendu une bonne heure alors qu'il ronflait dos à elle avant qu'elle se motive à sortir du lit. Elle s'était lentement dirigée vers sa salle de bain et fut choquée de voir son visage dans le miroir, en sang, meurtrie par les coups de celui qu'elle aimait, sa robe déchirée à plusieurs endroits. En se voyant, ainsi, elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant, la rage, ses larmes n'avaient pu sortir, et cette colère l'avait poussé à partir de chez elle.

Elle avait prit son vélo en pleine nuit pour se rendre chez Bonnie, son amie l'avait accueillie le temps que Tyler se décide à quitter son chalet, il était parti au bout de 10 jours, après de nombreux pourparlers et menaces de la part de Bonnie qui avait géré le mieux qu'elle pouvait la situation pour son amie qui était à bout de force.

Caroline ne voulut pas en lire plus, elle détestait Tyler, encore plus depuis qu'Alaric lui avait révélé qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami Matt. Elle chiffonna les deux feuilles et les jeta sur la balancelle.

Elle secoua sa tête pour oublier Lockwood quand elle aperçut Rebecca ouvrir les volets de la chambre. Lorsque la petite Mikaelson vit Caroline, elle lui fit un grand signe:

-" salut belle sœur! J'ai trop bien dormi."

-" salut belle sœur! Pareil, je ne suis pas levée depuis longtemps. Tu me rejoins, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter."

Rebecca fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'animal aux pieds de Caroline, prise d'une panique soudaine. Malgré le jeune âge de Nalah, elle en restait impressionnante.

-" Care, tu me promets qu'il ne m'arrivera rien?"

-" ouh bébé Mikaelson qui a peur d'un louveteau...hey ma chérie, même Kol est devenu son pote!" Caroline savait qu'il y avait toujours une mini compétition entre les cadets, et ses paroles firent mouche.

-" oh vraiment? Ok... Ok je m'habille et j'arrive."

Rebecca sortit du chalet quelques instants plus tard et avança à tâtons jusqu'à sa belle sœur qui tenait sa louve, pour rassurer la blonde.

-" Becc, je te jure que tout ira bien, crois tu sérieusement que je risquerais de garder chez moi un animal dangereux que je ne pourrais pas gérer?"

Rebecca tendit la main et Nalah avança doucement son museau et lécha ses doigts.

-" woohoww, mais c'est vrai que tu es sympa toi. Elle a un petit nom? "

-" Nalah!"

-" oh comme dans le Roi Lion, c'est mon dessin animé préféré... Et tu l'as depuis quand, car Klaus m'a expliquée brièvement...?"

-" sa mère a été abattue par un braconnier, je l'ai découvert avec mon père. Il y avait plusieurs bébés mais c'est la seule qui ait survécu alors je l'ai récupérée, soignée et .je m'en suis occupée le mieux que je pouvais, c'est devenue une belle bête... "

-" c'est ignoble de massacrer des animaux. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique... Nalah tu es magnifique et tu le serais encore plus avec un beau collier coloré autour du cou" rajouta t-elle en regardant la louve.

-" Becca, ce n'est pas un caniche." Caroline roula des yeux.

-" huh! et où est ton mari? Il dort encore?"

-" mon mari!" Caroline se mit à rire " mon mari est au travail. Mais il n'a jamais le temps de rentrer déjeuner."

-" ok et toi tu ne travailles pas? "

-" si, je suis propriétaire du bar de la ville, donc je peux décider des horaires d'ouverture et ce matin, je n'avais pas envie de me lever plus tôt, ce week-end m'a épuisée. Je vais y aller dans une heure je pense. Enfin on va y aller toutes les deux, mon père et son equipe, dont Klaus devraient passer en fin de journée."

-" d'accord! J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton père, c'est un peu mon beau père... Il fait partie de la famille."

-" merci Becca! Oui sauf qu'il n'est pas encore au courant... Je crois que Klaus voulait lui annoncer au travail."

-" j'espère qu'il le prendra bien... Je vais prendre ma douche..."

Caroline rentra chez elle pour se préparer également, elle fut coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-" bonjour mon cœur! Je me demandais si tu étais réveillée!" Dit Klaus à l'autre bout du fil.

-" bonjour mon mari chéri... Ah je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on l'ait fait! Réveillée depuis peu, je filais sous la douche."

-" hmm cela signifie que ma magnifique femme est nue?"

-" non, je reviens de dehors, j'ai fait les présentations entre ta sœur et Nalah, ça s'est plutôt bien passé."

-" tant mieux! Quoique ça m'aurait fait marrer qu'elle fasse dans son froc!"

-" Klaus tu parles de ta petite sœur, un peu de respect... Et toi la journée? Tu as vu papa?"

-" non, mais je l'ai appelé et on doit se retrouver pour déjeuner du côté de Great Falls dans un quart d'heure..."

-" tu es du côté de Great Falls? "

-" je ne te rapporterai aucune pâtisserie de là bas si c'est ce que tu comptes me demander..."

-" quoi? Non bébé, je n'y avais pas pensé, en plus j'ai ma prise de sang en fin de semaine, je ne vais pas déconner là!"

-" et moi je sens que je vais bien me marrer quand je vais voir tes résultats d'analyses... Bébé, tu as vu que j'ai laissé un courrier pour toi, sur le comptoir de la cuisine? elle était dans ta boîte aux lettres."

Klaus sentit un blanc dans la communication.

-" Caroline?"

-" huh? Oui excuses moi, j'ai vu oui merci..."

-" tu as l'air contrariée... Qu'est ce qu'il y a? c'est quoi cette lettre?" Klaus avait senti un changement dans la voix de Caroline.

-" c'est... c'est une lettre de Ty..."

-" pardon? Tu plaisantes bébé?" le ton de Klaus changea littéralement, laissant place à une certaine animosité dans sa voix.

-" non, mais je n'ai pas lu tout le contenu, ce ne m'intéresse pas. Les premières lignes ont suffi. Ne t'énerves pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

-" ne pas m'énerver? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a dans la tête cet enfoiré? J'arrive!"

-" quoi mais non. Klaus calmes toi, je croyais que tu devais voir mon père!" La blonde commença à paniquer

-" tu es et resteras toujours ma priorité. Je veux lire cette putain de lettre et je vais lui faire bouffer!"

Caroline pâlit et comprit que quoi qu'elle dirait, son mari ne changerait pas d'avis.

* * *

Klaus arriva très vite, fou de rage alors que Caroline avait fini de se préparer.

Il la serra par la taille dés qu'il rentra pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit la tension de ce baiser:

-" où est la lettre?"

Elle lui tendit les feuilles chiffonnées et il s'installa sur le canapé. Elle resta debout, adossée au comptoir de sa cuisine, très embarrassée.

-" comment peut il t'écrire qu'il regrette de t'avoir fait subir toutes ces violences, comment peut il écrire qu'il est fou de toi et que tu es tout pour lui, que tu es la femme de sa vie et qu'il veut fonder une famille avec toi, qu'il est prêt à se faire soigner pour que tu acceptes de revenir vers lui, comment ose t-il écrire cela alors qu'il s'adresse à ma femme, MA FEMME!"

-" Klaus, arrêtes de crier! Et je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a écrit. S'il te plaît tais toi! Et calmes toi!"

-" comment veux tu que je me calmes quand je lis une putain de déclaration d'un autre à ma femme?"

-" ce n'est pas à moi de subir ta colère Klaus! " elle s'énerva si fort que son mari resta sans voix " j'en ai marre de son obsession pour moi! Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai lu les premières lignes, de la rage car il m'a fait me rappeler ce soir où je me suis enfuie après qu'il m'ait violée, c'est comme si c'était hier, et je le déteste pour ça, comme je le déteste d'avoir tiré sur Matt!" Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, son corps tremblait.

Klaus se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et fixa son regard intensément.

-" mon amour, je suis désolé, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi! " elle se calma instantanément à son toucher alors que son mari continua de la fixer, en pleine réflexion puis lui murmura " il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait et moi je ferai tout pour te faire oublier ce qu'il t'a fait endurer...viens avec moi, nous allons chez lui, je te promets que plus jamais il ne te tournera autour!"

-" non, je ne veux pas y aller... Klaus s'il te plaît..."

-" ma chérie, si cette fois, tu ne le défies pas, il continuera à te harceler, nous sommes une equipe toi et moi maintenant, alors ce n'est pas toi d'un côté et moi de l'autre, on y va ensemble, tu dois le confronter sans baisser les yeux, car j'aurai beau lui défoncer la gueule, apparemment ce connard ne comprendra jamais si cela ne vient que de moi."

-" je... je dois prévenir Rebecca, on avait prévu de descendre au bar... je... Oh Klaus... je sais que tu as raison mais me retrouver face à lui...je..." Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son homme.

-" hey... Tu trouveras la force de lui lâcher toute ta rage... Mais bébé, tu ne dois pas lui parler de Matt, il ne doit avoir aucun soupçon sur cette enquête... Promets le moi!"

-" je te le promets"

-" je vais voir Bec et lui expliquer que nous devons aller régler un problème. Je reviendrai la chercher pour l'amener en ville."

Klaus la serra fort avant de se détacher d'elle pour voir sa sœur.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus montèrent main dans la main, les marches marbrées de la résidence du Maire.

Klaus appuya sur la sonnette et ils attendirent que le majordome ouvre l'immense porte. Klaus s'était détaché de sa belle et caché dans le recoin de l'entrée afin que Tyler croit qu'elle était seule.

Lorsque le majordome ouvrit et vit la jeune fille, il la salua et lui proposa d'entrer.

-" mademoiselle Forbes, quel plaisir de vous voir, je vous en prie" dit il en levant son bras pour lui faire signe d'entrer.

-" non, je préfère rester dehors, pouvez vous m'annoncer à Tyler?"

" oh, oui je... Bien sur!" Surpris et déstabilisé le majordome ferma la porte pour prévenir le fils du Maire.

Klaus rejoignit sa femme et la prit par la taille, ses lèvres approchant son oreille:

-"mademoiselle Forbes? J'ai une rage intérieure, tu n'imagines même pas! Allez... détends toi mon amour, je suis avec toi."

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lockwood tout sourire, subitement celui ci se fana dès lors qu'il vit le couple sur le perron de sa maison.

-" Caroline? Et Mikaelson!" souffla t-il.

-" oui Mikaelson... parce que maintenant ma femme ne sera jamais dans tes parages sans moi."

-" et bien peut être que c'est à elle de décider, non? Caroline?"

-" je... Klaus a raison et tu le sais très bien." Elle jeta sa lettre au visage de son ex fiancé et sentit sa rage revenir de plus belle, jamais elle n'avait osé lever la voix sur lui, ne serait ce le regarder dans les yeux " fiches moi la paix Tyler, je ne veux plus rien recevoir de ta part, ni fleurs, ni déclaration. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te hais, je te hais pour toutes ces années de soumission, de cauchemar, jamais je ne reviendrai vers toi!"

-" oh et ma chérie, on devrait aussi lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle! " Il leva leurs mains entrelacées pour montrer leurs alliances, Tyler resta bouche bée de surprise alors que Klaus continua " écoutes moi bien Lockwood, préviens ton majordome que maintenant c'est madame Mikaelson et plus mademoiselle Forbes, ne t'approches plus de ma femme."

-" Care, tu... Vous vous êtes mariés? C'est impossible, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, je t'aime comme un dingue! " Tyler la fixa et un instant oublia la présence de Klaus.

-" hey tu deviens sérieusement pénible Lockwood!" Interrompit Klaus.

-" Tyler, je me suis mariée avec celui que j'aime et celui avec qui je vais bientôt fonder une famille. Alors oublies moi, ton amour pour moi, je n'y crois pas, finalement je crois que tu ne m'as jamais aimée, tu aimais juste avoir de l'emprise sur une fille soumise, qui devait fermer sa gueule sur tes agissements, ta violence... Je te détestes aussi fort que j'aime mon mari Klaus."

-" il t'a embobinée mon bébé, ce n'est pas toi qui parle, je ne te reconnais pas!"

-" bon ça suffit Lockwood" Klaus, excédé, attrapa Tyler par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur de l'entrée. " oublies là, et vite, fais ta putain de thérapie pour être moins con et pour te désintoxiquer de Caroline, parce qu'encore un écart de ta part, une lettre, des fleurs, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je ramène ta tête sur un plateau à ta mère! Je suis sérieux Lockwood et tu sais que je n'ai peur de rien et que je n'ai aucune limite quand il s'agit de protéger ma femme!"

-" ce sont des menaces Mikaelson?"

-" c'est à moi ou à Caroline que tu parles?" ironisa Klaus.

-" à toi Mikaelson!" Tyler toujours contre le mur, tenta de se dégager tout en fixant Klaus puis regarda la blonde " vous mentez tous les deux! J'en suis sur! Care jamais tu ne m'aurais fait ça!"

-" crois ce que tu veux, je m'en contrefous! On s'en contrefout! Je t'interdis de m'appeler Care, je m'appelle Caroline Mikaelson et je porte un bébé Mikaelson! Et je te conseille d'enfin l'accepter sinon je te jure que je jubilerai si mon mari te défonce encore ta petite gueule de fils a maman, qui croit que tout lui est dû! Ces n'est pas la vraie vie Tyler!" elle était si en colère comme contre lui qu'elle lâcha tout.

-" Tu attends un bébé? Ce n'est pas vrai... "

-" Lockwood, enregistres cette fois! C'est elle et moi maintenant et jamais tu ne la récupéras, oublies la ou mes menaces seront réelles." Klaus le relâcha et prit sa femme parla main avant de laisser penaud et abasourdi le fils du Maire sur le perron de sa résidence.

* * *

Klaus avait déposé Caroline au bar avant d'aller récupérer sa sœur au chalet. Sur le trajet il appela son boss.

-" excusez moi Bill, j'ai eu un souci avec Lockwood encore, je suis désolé, je vous ai posé un lapin."

-" et bien oui, j'ai déjeuné tout seul. Quel problème avec ce petit con? Caroline?"

-" ouai comme d'hab! Il lui a envoyé une lettre d'amour, quel faux cul! Mais nous avons réglé ça avec Care, elle a été forte votre fille, je suis fier d'elle, elle l'a envoyé valser comme il faut."

-" bien, bien... Et où es tu?"

-" pas loin des chalets, je dois descendre ma sœur en ville, et je vous rejoins après, je dois vous parler!"

-" ta sœur? "

-" oui Rebecca, elle est revenue avec nous de Los Angeles, pour une semaine de vacances. "

-" ok, bien j'espère qu'elle appréciera son séjour ici. Et ce week-end end? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'appeler ma fille."

-" je vous expliquerai Bill."

* * *

Caroline et Rebecca étaient au bar derrière le comptoir et les deux blondes étaient en pleine conversation sur ce week-end, se rappelant surtout la rencontre de Birdy et Klaus. Elles riaient aux éclats en repensant à la session séduction du styliste et au malaise de sa proie.

-" tu n'en verras pas des comme ça ici ma chérie!" dit Caroline

-" Birdy est unique et heureusement!" Rebecca avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tant elle riait de la mésaventure de son frère.

L'arrivée des gardes forestiers les calma un peu, mais lorsqu'elles virent Klaus, elles ne purent s'empêcher de repartir dans un fou rire.

-" et bien ça rigole bien ... Bébé, il faut qu'on parle!" Klaus avait l'air grave, Caroline supposa qu'il était encore en colère à cause de Tyler.

-" bien sur! Où est papa?" La blonde chercha son père du regard mais elle ne le vit pas.

-" justement c'est à propos de cela que je dois te parler... Il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi!" Dit son mari embarrassé.

-" quoi? Mais je pensais qu'il serait content, je ne comprends pas! Il est chez lui?"

-" certainement!"

-" je... je crois qu'il faudrait alors que j'aille le voir... Bébé, je sais que tu sors du boulot mais est ce que..."

-" je m'occupe du bar mon cœur, c'est notre petit business à tous les deux maintenant après tout, pour le meilleur et pour le pire"

-" oui tu as raison... " elle l'embrassa et partit rapidement inquiète du désappointement de son père.

-" Klaus? le père de Caroline, il ne t'apprécie pas et c'est pour cela qu'il a mal pris le mariage?" demanda Rebecca

-" non petite sœur, je crois qu'il n'a juste pas apprécié de ne pas avoir été invité... Tu veux boire quelque chose ma chérie?"

Damon fit son apparition et scotcha sur la jolie blonde qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

-" mais qu'avons nous là, merci Seigneur de m'avoir envoyé du paradis, un ange...m merde quelle beauté,!"

-" Salvatore, fermes là! Dieu n'y est pour rien! Et ne t'approches pas de ma petite sœur." dit Klaus un tantinet protecteur.

-" hey frangin je sais me défendre toute seule et ... salut je m'appelle Rebecca." Elle trouvait Damon très charmant.

-" la sœur du gars qui pètent la gueule à tout le monde ici... Ah merde, effectivement Dieu ne m'aurait pas fait tomber sous le charme d'une Mikaelson, ce serait plutôt l'œuvre du malin... Salut moi c'est Damon." Il fit son sourire le plus charmeur devant un Klaus qui roulait des yeux.

-"Becca! Ne commences pas par les mauvaises fréquentations ici ma chérie. Je t'aurais prévenue."

-" hey mec! J'ai vu Care partir comme une tornade et je n'ai même pas eu mon whisky! Elle t'a laissée la boutique, elle te tient toujours à la baguette je vois!" Stefan s'approcha également le comptoir,

-" Stefan, ce bar est le mien également maintenant alors je dois m'en occuper aussi!"

-" comment ça c'est ton bar aussi maintenant?"

-" on s'est marié ce week-end! "

-"sérieux? Décidément bébé, mariage, vous êtes plein de surprise tous les deux! Félicitations..."

-" tu déconnes? Forbes qui s'est mariée? Avec toi en plus? Merde je n'ai plus aucun espoir maintenant " coupa Damon.

-" maintenant c'est Mikaelson, je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier et puis dis moi tu croyais avoir sérieusement une possibilité avec elle? Tu vis dans un autre monde mec!" répliqua Klaus.

Rebecca scotcha sur le deuxième Salvatore.

Elle se racla la gorge et accrocha le regard de son frère pour qu'il la présente à ce jeune homme.

-" tiens ton whisky... Stef, je te présente ma sœur Rebecca, elle passe une semaine de vacances avec nous ici." dit Klaus à son collègue.

-" oh, salut! Bienvenue dans le Montana Rebecca." Il lui tendit sa main et la cadette fit de même les joues un peu rougies. Elle trouvait Stefan encore plus charmant que Damon. Mais celui ci ne semblait pas éblouie comme son frère par la beauté de la californienne.

-"merci, on peut dire que je ne regrette pas d'être venue." Rebecca lui fit une sourire éclatant mais Stephan ne lui portait déjà plus son attention, s'adressant à son frère!

-" alors toi et Care, vous nous avez fait un mariage surprise? À Los Angeles?"

-" non Vegas, avec Elvis et ... ma mère... C'était très burlesque." Plaisanta Klaus.

-" j'ai vraiment cru qu'à un moment d'ailleurs le prêtre allait nous virer de sa chapelle!" rajouta Rebecca en éclatant de rire.

-" vraiment?" Stefan se tourna vers la blonde, tout à coup fasciné par son rire.

-" oui, notre mère est une artiste, elle est souvent dans son monde... " dit Becca

-" hmm c'est clair que c'est une artiste, sa fille et une œuvre d'art!" conclut Damon, toujours bloqué sur la cadette Mikaelson.

Klaus leva les sourcils devant l'attitude du frère Salvatore.

-" Sérieux Salvatore, t'as acheté un manuel de drague? "

-" non je suis juste sincère, et je suis un don Juan..."

-" mouais c'est pour cela que t'es célibataire depuis l'an 40!" tacla Stefan, amusé par la situation.

-" la ferme petit frère, et un peu de respect! Je suis juste sélectif! Et je me suis fait chiper Care par ce vilain..." Dit Damon en pointant un doigt vers Klaus.

-" il ne t'a pas piqué la jolie Caroline, elle l'a choisi! Faudrait peut être remettre en question ton charme frangin!"

-" occupes toi de tes fesses frangin, t'es mal placé pour parler de ça. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu un rencard avec une nana?" La discussion tourna entre une confrontation entre les deux frères.

-" et quoi? Je ne suis pas pour autant désespéré que toi! Je ne me rabaisses pas à dire des conneries de paroles niaises pour brancher une nana qui n'a pas l'air charmé par ton charisme de ...Don Juan?"

-" Ahahah je suis sûre que cette poupée est juste intimidée, n'est ce pas ma jolie?" Demanda Damon à la blonde.

-" ma sœur intimidée, tu ne la connais pas !" Coupa Klaus.

-" je te trouve surtout très drôle!" plaisanta Rebecca

-" c'est un début ma chérie! Tu connais l'expression " femme qui rit..." Damon était à fond

-" oui oui , femme qui rit... et qui va en rester là!" Rebecca accrocha le regard de Stefan avec un sourire niais aux lèvres, celui ci lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, interprété par la blonde comme une attraction alors qu'il avait juste trouvé amusant le râteau pris par son frère.

* * *

Caroline frappa à la porte de son père, stressée de connaître les raisons de son désappointement concernant son mariage éclair.

Elle regretta un instant de ne pas lui en avoir parler. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

Lorsque son père lui ouvrit la porte, elle reprit une posture naturelle devant un paternel au visage fermé.

-" papa, je suis contente de voir, tu m'as manquée."

-" Caroline, tu as bonne mine, une mine de jeune femme fraîchement mariée!" Bill se décala pour laisser entrer sa fille.

-" papa, Klaus m'a dit que tu n'étais pas content... Je pensais que tu serais ravi de savoir qu'il m'ait épousée avant que je donne naissance au bébé! C'est plus traditionnel."

-" Caroline! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Je croyais que ce week-end était une présentation chez la famille de Klaus, pas un mariage! "

-" je sais, on voulait surprendre tout le monde, et on ne voulait pas d'une grande fête, pas dans mon état du moins, et on était impatient... Papa, ne sois pas en colère s'il te plaît, je pensais sincèrement que tu appréciais Klaus ..."

-" je ne suis pas en colère parce que tu as épousé Klaus, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui, je n'ai jamais changé d'avis sur lui d'ailleurs! Je suis en colère car tu es ma fille unique et que tu viens de gâcher mon rêve de t'escorter à mon bras, le jour où tu te marierais! Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi avec ta mère... Tu as agi de façon égoïste avec Klaus, et tu m'as déçu."

-" oh... Papa je suis désolée...si ... si j'avais su cela, nous aurions fait autrement, je te jure... Et puis nous ferons une cérémonie quand le bébé sera né."

-" tu parles! Rassures moi tu n'as pas prévu d'accoucher en toute discrétion loin de ton père aussi?"

-" quoi? Mais non papa! Je t'en prie ne sois pas en colère... "

-" ça suffit Care! Laisses moi le temps de digérer cette situation. Et vas retrouver ton mari." Bill ne se calmait pas et jamais sa fille ne l'avait connu ainsi.

-" papa, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que cela te tenait tant à cœur.." Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux et son père lui tourna le dos pour ne pas voir la tristesse de sa fille.

Il était déçu. Sa fille était la seule qui lui restait dans la famille, et elle ne l'avait pas convié à son mariage, son père.

-" Caroline, je voudrais rester seul."

Caroline ne dit mot et quitta son père, malheureuse comme les pierres. Décevoir son père était l'une des choses qui l'insupportaient. Elle retourna à son bar, en pleurs.

* * *

-" donc tu es la sœur qui est journaliste à CNN?" demanda Jeremy à Rebecca.

-" pardon?" Dit elle surprise alors que son frère lui donna un coup de pied.

-" ouai c'est celle dont je t'ai parlé Jé!" Répliqua vite Klaus, devant sa sœur ahurie.

Il n'avait pas pensé à cette situation, et n'avait rien dit à Rebecca. Il comprit qu'il devrait la mettre dans la confidence plus tard.

-" ah bien, suis content de te rencontrer, tu sais que ton aide nous est vraiment utile." Rebecca ne comprenait absolument rien et son frère l'empêchait de prendre la parole.

-" ouai, au fait Jé, tu sais que j'ai mis hors service l'un des gardes du corps?" Klaus changea vite de sujet alors que sa sœur le regardait en attente de réponse.

-" ouai bravo mec, mais il est déjà remplacé par un baraqué! Encore plus carré que Marcel, je les ai croisé ce matin..."

-" vraiment... Et bien si je dois me le faire, je lui mettrai aussi une raclée!"

-" ouai et bien sans moi!" Plaisanta Jeremy.

-" Klaus, t'as deux minutes là parce que je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle!" Rebecca avait besoin de mettre au clair cette histoire de boulot à CNN.

-" ok mais pas tout de suite, je te jure que je t'expliquerai, fais juste comme si... S'il te plaît." lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Ils se fixèrent un moment comme pour se défier et furent surpris du retour de Caroline en larmes.

-" bébé, je suppose que ce ne s'est pas bien passé avec ton père? Viens là ma chérie" Klaus la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et l'amena dans l'arrière boutique.

Rebecca se retrouva seule au comptoir, inquiète de l'état de Caroline.

-" un whisky ma jolie" demanda un client cinquantenaire, le regard vicieux à la petite Mikaelson.

-" oh je ne suis pas la serveuse...vous pouvez patienter?"

-" ça dépend, est ce que je peux patienter avec vous?"

-" Barns! Laisses la demoiselle tranquille " Stefan passa par dessus le comptoir et se permit de servir le client impétueux.

-" oh c'est bon Salvatore, peut être que la demoiselle a envie de compagnie!"

-" non je crois pas, tu devrais retourner voir ta femme mec! Ce n'est plus de ton âge!"

Barns secoua sa tête et partit se rasseoir à sa table. Rebecca soulagée remercia le garde forestier.

-" merci Stefan, monsieur et madame Mikaelson m'ont un peu laissée en plan au comptoir et je n'y connais rien."

-" tu as juste à lire le nom sur les bouteilles derrière, c'est pas compliqué" ironisa le garde forestier.

-" évidemment ..." Dit elle d'un air condescendant. Elle trouvait ce garçon canon mais cela n'avait pas l'air réciproque. En plus il la prenait pour une pimbêche.

* * *

Caroline ne se calmait pas, et Klaus avait beau la réconforter, elle était inconsolable.

-" Care, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû faire les choses dans les règles. J'irai lui parler mon cœur."

-" il m'a traitée d'égoïste... Il est si en colère, il tenait à me conduire à l'autel, et juste pour ça, il est super en colère après moi!"

-" je comprends, on peut toujours refaire une cérémonie ici, plus traditionnelle... Je suis désolé, arrêtes de pleurer, tout va s'arranger, j'en suis persuadé. Laisses un peu de temps."

-" je ne supporte pas de décevoir mon père."

-" et moi je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça et nous allons arranger les choses. Allez madame Mikaelson, ton mari préfère te voir le sourire aux lèvres!" Klaus prit le menton de sa belle pour lui relever le visage et capturer sa bouche.

-" je suis désolée de te faire subir ça!"

-" hey n'importe quoi mon amour! Je suis la pour toi. Je vais rester m'occuper du bar et toi tu vas rester tranquille."

-" je t'aime." Fut sa seule réponse avant de partager un nouveau baiser avec Klaus.

-" bébé, je dois avoir une discussion avec ma sœur. J'ai zappé de lui parlé de cette histoire de journaliste à CNN et Jeremy l'a branchée là dessus!"

-" ah... oui c'est moyen, tu devrais lui dire la vérité, tu en as parlé à Kol, elle va péter un plomb si c'est lui qui gaffe"

-" je sais, tu as raison, c'est plus raisonnable."

Klaus avait donc dû expliquer toute l'affaire à sa sœur, la blonde avait été touchée par la mort de l'ami de Caroline, scandalisée par cette histoire de trafic de fourrure. Sans connaître Tyler Lockwood, elle le détestait. Caroline lui avait expliquée ces années de soumission avec le fils du Maire.

* * *

Toute la semaine, Bill n'avait pas daigné venir au bar ou appeler sa fille. Et Caroline le vivait très mal.

Rebecca avait réconforté le mieux qu'elle pouvait sa belle sœur et avait de son côté réfléchi à une solution pour rabibocher le père et la fille.

La sœur de Klaus avait aussi pris ses aises à Whitefish, la semaine passa si vite et elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Los Angeles. De plus, elle voulait revoir son frère Kol qui devait rentrer à la bourgade.

Nous étions déjà samedi et Klaus avait prévu d'aller chercher son frère et Bonnie à l'aéroport de Missoula.

Caroline et Rebecca de leur côté s'étaient organisées un pique nique.

-" c'est si beau ici Care, ça vaut toutes les plages de Californie. "

-" merci mais tu sais la Californie a son charme aussi, Los Angeles me manque!"

-" vraiment? Tu m'étonnes là! Tu n'as encore pas eu de nouvelle de ton père?"

-" non, et ça fait une semaine, je suis dégoûtée."

-" tu sais j'ai pensé à un truc, enfin ça peut paraître idiot mais si on organisait une mini cérémonie juste ici à cette endroit avec cette magnifique vue sur les collines, pour ton père?"

-" mais carrément et je pourrais demander à Kol de jouer le rôle du prêtre!" Plaisanta Caroline qui reprit le sourire.

-" ah ça, ce serait blasphématoire frangine! "

-" c'est pas faux! Et bien je ne sais pas, peut être que ton copain,... Stefan pourrait nous aider?" Rebecca lâcha timidement

-" Stef? Pourquoi lui, dis donc toi, tu n'aurais pas craqué sur le beau brun?"

-" euh non pas du tout " la cadette sentit ses joues chauffer " un peu peut être?"

-" et tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué?"

-" je ne lui plais pas de toute façon! Son frère n'arrête pas de me brancher et moi je préfère l'autre, que la vie est mal faire!"

-" je connais les frères depuis qu'on est gamin, et je vais te dire un truc, autant Damon est un fonceur, autant son frère a besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses, pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à sortir?"

-" ça va pas! Jamais je n'oserais... Care ça n'était pas le sujet de la discussion de toute façon! Alors que penses tu de mon idée? "

-" je suis d'accord et Klaus le sera aussi. Nous pourrions faire des petits cartons d'invitation et inviter mon père, Bonnie et Kol... Stefan?" Caroline leva un sourcil et ne fut pas déçue de la réaction de sa belle sœur qui lui souriait niaisement. Pour sur, Rebecca avait un petit faible pour le garde forestier.

-" ok, tant qu'on invite pas ma mère... Et si peux mettre un petit nœud rose à Nalah..."

-" Becca!"

* * *

Klaus attendait les deux tourtereaux à l'aéroport, le vol avait du retard et il profita de son temps pour appeler Gilbert.

-" Mikaelson! Enfin j'ai de vos nouvelles! Je me demandais si vous étiez encore sur l'enquête!"

-" Gilbert, j'ai pris quelques libertés ces derniers jours, je me suis marié!"

-" vous déconnez? Vous êtes toujours plein de surprise! Bon et par rapport à Lockwood, du nouveau?"

-" oui ? vous vous souvenez de l'entrevue que vous avez accordez à ma femme, avec Saltzman?"

-" oui"

-" il lui a avoué qu'il était le dernier à avoir parlé à Donovan avant sa mort, et le garde forestier lui aurait dit que Lockwood le visait avec son flingue avant d'entendre une détonation."

-" quoi? Mais c'est énorme! "

-" ouai sauf que Saltzman ne vous le dira jamais!"

-" peut être mais je vais demander au procureur un mandat pour inhumer le corps de Donovan pour une nouvelle autopsie, il est enterré du côté de Richmond en Virginie, où vivent ses parents, à moins que ceux ci nous donnent l'autorisation de le faire...ah Mikaelson, je suis bon pour un petit voyage en Virginie! "

-" c'est plutôt une bonne chose, cela évitera que Lockwood ait des soupçons. Mais dites moi Gilbert, pourquoi n'avez vous pas inhumer le corps pour une contre autopsie dès que vous avez eu des doutes sur le suicide?"

-" parce que le Maire de Whitefish a fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de contre autopsie, elle a beaucoup d'appuis dans l'état du Montana. Nous la soupçonnons de verser des pots de vin à quelques personnes hauts placées ici."

-" c'est ce que tous les écolos de sa bourgade pensent, vous savez!"

-" je me doute, mais elle aussi elle est dans le collimateur du FBI. Merci en tout cas Mikaelson pour ce nouvel élément."

Ils se saluèrent et Klaus raccrocha à l'annonce de l'arrivée du vol attendu.

Kol et Bonnie étaient main dans la main, comme deux amoureux, heureux de leur petit séjour en France. Lorsque Klaus vit tous leurs bagages, il ne pût s'empêcher d'halluciner des folies que son frère avait encore fait pour impressionner sa petite amie.

-" hey les tourtereaux! Welcome back! Bien chargés je vois!"

-" hey mon frangin, merci d'être venu nous chercher, reprendre le bus comme pour le départ, trop merdique."

-" salut Klaus, je pensais que Care serait avec toi..." Dit Bonnie

-" elle avait autre chose de prévu avec ...hmm... sa belle sœur!" dit un Klaus énigmatique

-" belles sœur? C'est quoi ces conneries encore Klaus," demanda Kol surpris.

-" ok... Care et moi avons profité d'être à Los Angeles pour faire un petit détour vers... Vegas et nous nous sommes mariés!"

-" oh mon dieu, tu déconnes, c'est une blague?" fit Bonnie

-" pas du tout!"

-" attends mais de quelle belle sœur tu parles, parce que si vous êtes mariés, c'est que la seule belle sœur que je connaisse..."

-" ouai Becca! Elle est venue pour une semaine ici mais elle n'est pas encore décidée à rentrer en Californie. " coupa Klaus

-" ah merde, elle va me faire la misère frangin! T'aurais dû me parvenir avant, nous aurions prolongé le séjour à Paris."

-" c'est bon frangin, elle a hâte de voir le nouveau Kol et de rencontrer la magicienne qui a fait de son frère quelqu'un de responsable! Entre nous elle ne nous a pas cru!"

-" vous vous êtes mariés avec Caroline! J y crois pas... sans nous?" Bonnie n'en revenait pas, sa meilleure amie s'était mariée sans lui dire.

-" Bonnie, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâchée. Déjà que Bill est en pétard, Caroline est super malheureuse alors sois cool avec ça. Nous étions tous les deux avec ma sœur et ma mère."

-" maman était avec vous à Vegas? Là désolé, je ne te crois absolument pas!"

-" Care a gaffé et maman s'est incrustée. Pour Becca, tu connais Becca..."

-" je ne vais pas te cacher ma déception Klaus" dit Bonnie " mais je vais éviter d'en faire part à madame Mikaelson!" Finit elle un sourire timide aux lèvres.

-" merci Bonnie... Bon et vous alors cette semaine?"

-" terrible! Paris est vraiment magnifique, j'ai mitraillé la Tout Eiffel, il y a tellement de choses à voir et à faire, la semaine est trop vite passée." racontait Bonnie

-" ouai surtout que nous avons fait une petite journée à Venise, c'est si proche en avion, en deux heures on y était."

-" vraiment? Super ça!"

-" ouai en fait je voulais profiter d'être dans le coin pour racheter un vase Murano à Becca. Après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à lui donner maintenant, finalement ça tombe bien qu'elle soit là! Mais dis moi, elle s'est installée chez toi? "

-" ah oui merde je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Elle ne devait pas rester plus d'une semaine. On va se débrouiller."

-" t'inquiètes pas pour nous Klaus, on peut aller chez ma grand mère." Dit Bonnie.

-" hey c'est cool ça!" Dit Kol.

* * *

Caroline et Rebecca commencèrent à remballer leurs affaires pour retourner au chalet quand elles furent surprises par les frères Salvatore, qui revenaient d'une partie de pêche.

Lorsque la petite Mikaelson vit Stefan, en bermuda et en débardeur qui laissait apparaître sa musculature, elle bavait littéralement sur le jeune homme.

-" tiens les garçons! La pêche a été bonne?" dit Caroline.

-" ouai 4 énormes saumons que les ours n'auront pas" plaisanta Stefan.

-" les chanceux. C'est mon poisson préféré!" S'exclama Rebecca.

-" oh et bien beauté, tu peux venir chez moi ce soir et je pourrais te préparer un bon dîner!" Damon sauta sur l'occasion pour revenir à la charge.

-" non désolée, mon frère revient d'Europe, je veux l'accueillir et puis les têtes à têtes avec des inconnus, c'est pas mon truc!"

-" mais je ne suis plus un inconnu ma chérie!"

-" ah je suis à court d'argument. Donc je te dirais simplement, non Damon je ne veux pas dîner avec toi!"

-" ouch! Tu viens encore de te prendre un beau râteau." Stefan ne pût s'en empêcher de se fiche de son frère.

-" oh c'est bon, ne commences pas tes conneries, je suis l'aîné tu me dois le respect!"

-" ouai c'est ça!" Stefan secoua la tête et continua en s'adressant aux filles " on peut vous en laisser pour votre repas de ce soir si vous voulez."

-" merci Stef" Caroline réfléchit et reprit en regardant Rebecca " j'ai mieux à proposer, on peut se faire un barbecue à la maison tous ensemble."

-" ouai pourquoi pas! Je marche! Damon?"

-" je vais réfléchir car Mikaelson et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou"

* * *

Lorsque Klaus revint de l'aéroport, il déposa Bonnie et Kol chez la grand mère Bennett. Ils avaient prévu de passer un peu de temps avec elle, avant de rejoindre les autres au chalet. Caroline avait prévenu Klaus du barbecue de ce soir.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, les filles étaient en pleine préparation culinaire.

-" huh! Vous faites quoi comme catastrophe là?" Dit Klaus en s'approchant d'elles et embrassant la nuque de sa femme et la joue de sa sœur.

-" un gâteau! " répondirent elles en cœur.

-" un gâteau? Vous voulez nous empoisonner? Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y en est une plus douée que l'autre pour la pâtisserie!" Se moqua le jeune homme

-" fermes là Mikaelson! On n'est pas douée mais on sait lire une recette, il y a juste des expressions par contre qu'on ne connait pas! Frangin c'est quoi un bain marie? " demanda Rebecca

-" aucune idée, peut être que tu dois préparer ton gâteau en prenant un bain!" Klaus se fichait complètement d'elle.

-" tu crois? C'est idiot!"

-" ma blonde... Tu dois mettre ton récipient dans une casserole où de l'eau bout pour chauffer doucement ta préparation!"

-" oh mais quelle expression stupide! Merci!"

Caroline se tourna vers son mari, les mains enfarinées et lui en mit plein les cheveux pour venger sa sœur!

-" huh papy Mikaelson aux cheveux blancs" rigola Rebecca.

-" bébé, tu as osé? Pour te punir tu vas venir prendre une douche avec moi!" Murmura t-il à sa femme.

-" ouch quelle punition!" lui répondit elle.

Il l'embarqua en la soulevant par dessus son épaule jusque dans la salle de bain. Rebecca concentrée ne les calcula pas, comme elle ne percuta pas non plus quand Stefan entra en toquant discrètement. Klaus avait laissé la porte ouverte pour la louve.

-" toc toc! Tu es toute seule? J'ai vidé les poissons et je venais les déposer pour ce soir."

La blonde sursauta et en perdit la prise qu'elle avait sur son plat dont tout le contenu atterrit sur son débardeur.

-" merde tu m'as fait peur...merde j'en ai partout" elle éclata de rire " merde, ça craint. C'est fichu pour mon gâteau pour ce soir!"

-" aie, désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur!"

-" c'est pas grave, j'avais laissé des bouts de coquilles en plus... j'ai de l'œuf partout..." Elle enleva son top pour se retrouver en soutien gorge devant le garde forestier embarrassé. Rebecca comprit vite son malaise " oh désolée, l'habitude en Californie d'être souvent en maillot de bain alors être en soutien gorge c'est pareil pour moi. Excuses moi, faut que j'aille à côté pour me changer, tu m'attends?"

-" ouai pas de problème, mais où sont Care et Klaus?"

-" sous la douche..." Fit elle en partant, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

-" qu'est ce que tu m'as manquée ma petite femme!" dit Klaus alors que Caroline lui savonnait sa chevelure.

-" hmm toi pas tant que ça, j'ai passé une excellente après midi avec ta sœur... Et Kol et Bonnie, bien rentrés?"

-" oui, chargés comme des mules... Mais ils sont contents de leur séjour et ont plutôt bien pris la nouvelle de notre mariage."

-" même Bonnie?"

-" oui. " Klaus évita de lui dire la vérité, elle avait assez de son père qui n'avait pas apprécié ce mariage secret.

-" au fait, avec Becca, on a prévu d'organiser une petite cérémonie dans le parc, pour mon père, Kol et Bonnie, Stefan..."

-" Stefan? Je me trompe où ma petite sœur a flashé sur lui?"

-" j'ai l'impression aussi, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai proposé ce barbecue ce soir."

-" sérieux? Quoique je préfère Stefan à Damon... Donc une petite cérémonie en pleine nature? C'est une excellente idée, je suis sur que ton père appréciera et il pourra t'amener à moi fier de laisser sa fille à l'homme qu'elle aime."

-" mais que tu es romantique... Ça change... Oui j'espère que papa me pardonnera."

-" ne t'inquiètes pas, de son côté il doit être aussi mal que toi..."

* * *

-" me revoilà, bon nous avons un problème, d'une c'est le bordel dans la cuisine et Klaus va me passer un savon et de deux j'ai foiré le dessert pour ce soir!"

-" je vais t'aider à nettoyer t'inquiètes et pour le dessert, je peux te descendre à Great Falls, y'a une pâtisserie sympa. "

-" ce serait top parce que si Care n'a pas son dessert, elle va péter un câble."

-" ouai je me doute. La dernière fois que nous avons partagé un repas, c'était au bal de la fête nationale, Klaus a eu beau essayé de la restreindre, la petite Forbes, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête."

-" j'aime beaucoup Caroline, avec mon frère, ils sont mignons et ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre."

-" c'est clair! Pourtant tu les as pas vu au début, c'était plutôt difficile... Comme quoi les relations sentimentales sont parfois surprenantes"

-" et toi tu n'as pas de copine? Enfin c'est peut être personnel?"

-" non, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par les filles... Ce n'est pas ma priorité."

Le sourire de Rebecca se fana, le charme n'opérait pas dans les deux sens, elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

* * *

Toujours sous la douche, Caroline et Klaus avaient fait monter la température, ils se caressaient avec la mousse du gel douche. Et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher l'effet que lui provoquait sa femme. Elle, de son côté, profitait de la situation, et ne tarda pas à jouer avec le membre de Klaus, elle le caressa alors qu'il lui captura ses lèvres.

Leurs langues tournoyaient comme de douces retrouvailles, l'une addicte à l'autre. Klaus gémissait en réponse aux douceurs de sa blonde. Il lui attrapa les fesses et la souleva. Il avait besoin d'elle tout de suite. Elle cria de plaisir quand le sexe de son mari la pénétra d'un coup sec. Il resta un moment en elle, profondément tout en la regardant avec son sourire séducteur, puis commença lentement ses vas et viens. Il la tenait fort de ses bras musclés et attaqua avec ferveur sa poitrine, mordillant ses tétons pointus.

-" oh Klaus... Oh Klaus..."

-" bébé, viens pour moi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, tu es trop excitante... Oh ma Caroline..."

Ils se perdirent dans cette étreinte et gémirent jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme ravage la belle blonde, Klaus la suivit de près avant de laisser sa tête sur la clavicule de sa femme.

* * *

-" donc tu es journaliste à CNN? C'est un bon boulot ça, tu as l'air jeune, comment as tu réussi à entrer là dedans?" sur le trajet retour de Great Falls, Stefan engagea la conversation alors que Rebecca était étonnamment silencieuse, frustré de ne pas plaire au garde forestier.

-" huh? Piston."

-" oh je suppose que tout marche au piston dans ce milieu. "

-" c'est un peu ça oui... Et toi tu as toujours vécu ici?"

-"oui j'y suis né et j'y mourais certainement!"

-" c'est triste, je veux dire,il y a tellement de merveilleux endroits rien qu'aux États Unis, c'est dommage de ne pas s'ouvrir sur le monde." Elle critiquait ouvertement sa sédentarité.

-" pourquoi triste, j'aime cet endroit même si je suppose oui qu'il y a plein d'endroits à visiter. Toi est ce que tu quitterais la Californie?"

-" bien sur! Je n'y suis pas née, et dieu seul sait si j'y mourais, tout dépend ce que la vie va m'amener."

-" ah tu es née où?"

-" à Cardiff, aux pays de Galles comme tous mes frères, mes parents ont quitté le Royaume Uni, je n'avais qu'un an mais nous y retournons tous les ans, mes parents ont gardé leur pied à terre." Rebecca ne comprenait pas vraiment le soudain intérêt de Stefan sur sa vie.

-" intéressant. Et pourquoi tes parents sont venus aux États Unis?"

-" le rêve américain... Mon père a toujours été attiré par le nouveau continent."

-" comme beaucoup! Et que font tes parents dans la vie?"

-" hey c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi? "

-" quoi? Non désolé, je suis juste curieux, je m'excuses si ça te gonfle."

-" non ce n'est pas ça mais... Ok tu sais, je dois avouer que jamais je n'ai rencontré un mec comme toi!"

-" comment ça?"

-" en général, les mecs ils ont plus tendance à me brancher lourdement ..."

-" comme mon frère?" Il la coupa net pour détendre l'atmosphère car le garde forestier avait senti un certain énervement de la part de la blonde.

-" oui exactement et toi tu me poses un milliard de question mais cela doit être tout simplement parce que tu... tu n'es pas ... Enfin je n'ai pas l'air de te plaire comme je plais à Damon" avoua t elle, les joues rouges d'embarras.

-" j'ai juste une approche très différente de mon frère.. Et je n'ai pas les mêmes attentes.. " lui dit il tout sourire.

Pour Rebecca ce jeune homme était une énigme mais elle comprit malheureusement qu'à priori il ne cherchait qu'une amitié avec elle.

* * *

-" bébé, ce short... Merde t'es trop sexy dedans... Ton ventre s'arrondit à une vitesse..." Klaus adorait les nouvelles formes de Caroline, qui avait décidé de mettre le short de Birdy ce soir, comme c'était un taille basse, son ventre ressortait complètement, ses hanches étaient toujours aussi étroites et ses jambes fines. Elle mit le top en strass qui lui arrivait jusqu'au nombril.

-" tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis fière de montrer mon ventre arrondi maintenant, je me sens si bien...et je veux continuer à te plaire."

-" tu es magnifique Caroline... Je suis quand même surpris qu'avec tout ce que tu manges, tu ne prennes que du ventre."

-" moi aussi, c'est que ton fils pompe toute mon énergie... Tout comme son papa!"

Klaus s'habilla d'un jean et d'un Tshirt avant de sortir de la chambre, ils s'attendaient à voir Rebecca en pleine cuisine, mais furent surpris de ne voir ni gâteau dans le four, ni la petite Mikaelson.

Jusqu'à ce que celle ci apparaisse avec Stefan, une boîte en carton dans la main.

-" merde Care, t'es trop belle dans du Birdy! Ce short te va trop bien."

-" merci, mais vous revenez d'où tous les deux?"

-" de la pâtisserie, j'ai un peu merdé pour le dessert, alors j'ai récupéré le coup grâce à Stefan."

-" la vache Care, t'as pris du ventre en une semaine! Je n'avais pas remarqué, tout à l'heure... faut dire qu'habiller comme ça..." Stefan resta hypnotisé par la tenue de la blonde.

-" Salvatore, arrêtes de mater ma femme si tu ne veux pas te retrouver là où tu as pêché tes poissons!" menaça Klaus

-" je n'oserais pas mec... Trop peur que tu me défonces comme t'as défoncé Lockwood et ses deux clébards!"

Finalement Stefan resta avec les Mikaelson pour préparer le repas de ce soir, une soirée qui risquait d'être très mouvementée avec les retrouvailles de Caroline et Bonnie, et surtout des deux cadets de Klaus...


	27. Chapitre 25

**_Et voilà comme promis, le dernier chapitre avant les vacances. Petite pause de quinze jours._**

**_Milles mercis encore pour vos messages._**

**_Analissa: tu vas aimer ce chapitre j'en suis sûre, merci d'être toujours là à me suivre_**

**_Elo69: toi aussi tu vas voir des retrouvailles tant attendues dzns ce chapitre, mercis également pour tes compliments._**

**_Juju: bah t'étais où m'a chérie? Comme d'habitude tu me fais de sacrées analyses, crois moi tu vas adorer ce chapitre! Merci de me rester fidèle._**

**_Klaroline68: toujours hâte de la suite et désolée d'avance le prochain update il va falloir être passiante ma belle._**

**_Je vous souhaite à toutes de bonnes vacances et vous dit au dans Quinze jours pour la suite des aventures à Whitefish._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu!_**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Kol et Bonnie avaient fini de se préparer et étaient sur le chemin pour rejoindre les chalets.

-" je vais enfin faire connaissance de la petite sœur snobe et capricieuse... " plaisanta Bonnie

-" ouai mais ne lui dis pas que je pense ça d'elle, enfin elle le sait mais elle va me faire la peau si je parle d'elle ainsi." répondit Kol

-" Klaus nous a dit qu'elle s'entendait super bien avec Care, alors c'est qu'elle doit être cool! Je me ferai ma propre opinion."

-" c'est clair! Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici et de devoir te partager avec les autres! J'étais bien en tête à tête avec toi ma puce."

-" et à Paris encore plus! Tu sais mon chéri, je crois que ce serait le bon moment ce soir pour leur annoncer nos projets. Surtout à ta sœur qui va se retrouver toute seule à l'appartement."

-" tu parles, elle sera ravie de ne plus vivre avec moi... "

* * *

Stefan et Klaus préparaient le feu pour griller les poissons lorsque Damon arriva les bras chargés de bouteilles de vin.

-" hey finalement tu es venu frangin?" lui cria Stefan

-" mouai y avait rien à la télé, j'espère juste que ça te gêne pas Mikaelson, ta... femme m'a invitée."

-" c'est bon mec, on fait une trêve pour ce soir! Merci pour les poissons et le vin." Klaus était étonnamment jovial et agréable avec Damon " par contre pas d'écart avec ma femme sinon je te pends par les pieds sur une branche d'un arbre au fin fond du bois." Il restait prudent quand même.

-" c'est noté et puis j'ai une autre blonde à conquérir" dit Damon en regardant Rebecca qui était sur la balancelle avec Caroline, en train de feuilleter le livre de cette dernière, sur la maternité.

-" je ne suis pas sur que tu sois celui qui l'intéresse ici" dit Klaus énigmatiquement en faisant un fin d'œil à Stefan." Et comme elle est bornée..."

-" et moi je suis un vrai séducteur quand je m'y mets à fond" se défendit Damon

-" mouai frangin, on a vu ce que ça a donné avec Care!" Stefan aimait tellement taquiner son frère que toutes les occasions étaient bonnes.

-" avec Care, ce n'était pas que je ne lui plaisais pas..."

-" fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire Damon!" Le coupa Klaus

-" huh?... Je disais, le truc c'est que je me la suis fait chiper par des bagarreurs à chaque fois, et moi je n'aime pas me battre... "

-" Ben voyons... Arrêtes de dire des conneries mec! Le feu est bien là, venez que je vous paye un whisky!" Dit Klaus.

* * *

-" regardes, le bébé à 4 mois ressemble à ça! C'est énorme... Tu ne le sens pas encore bouger?" demanda Rebecca à Caroline.

-" non pas vraiment. Pourtant je devrais d'après ce livre, car mon fils était déjà au dessus de la moyenne à 3 mois. Tu as vu le photo de la nana enceinte à 4 mois, son ventre n'est pas énorme par rapport au mien."

-" ouai mais toi tu ne prends que du ventre, regardes là, ses hanches et ses cuisses, la vache.!"

-" ils disent dans ce livre qu'en général, quand on attend un garçon le ventre grossit en pointe alors que quand c'est une fille, ça pousse comme une bouée."

-" hey les filles, je vous ai apporté un verre!" les coupa Damon " un whisky coca pour la ravissante californienne et un jus fraise pour la jolie maman"

-" merci Damon, quelle gentille attention." répondit Rebecca tout sourire.

-" oui merci Damon" enchaîna Caroline.

-" Caroline!" Damon se tourna vers Klaus pour vérifier si celui ci le regardait puis continua " qu'est ce que t'es sexy dans ce short... et on ne peut plus louper que tu es enceinte... "

-" oui merci... mon fils tient de son père, il est déjà costaud."

-"et oui... Rebecca tu es très belle, cette couleur fait ressortir tes yeux, si je continues à te regarder, je vais finir par me noyer dedans."

Caroline roula des yeux et se leva de la balancelle pour rejoindre son mari et Stefan.

-" merci Damon. Tu sors le grand jeu là je vois! "

* * *

-" mon dieu ton frère Stefan, il a enclenché le plan épervier, avec ma belle sœur ... " plaisanta Caroline.

-" que veux tu, elle lui plaît, il a raison de tenter..." répondit Stefan

-" et toi, elle ne te plaît pas?"

-" je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu sais moi draguer une fille et tout le merdier, c'est pas mon truc."

-" et bien t'es pas prêt de te caser mec, si tu ne fais pas un minimum..." dit Klaus

-" c'est sur que tu peux prendre exemple sur lui" ironisa Caroline en regardant son homme " huh? monsieur ' je ne fais pas de compliments mais je te rentre dedans ' !"

-" et alors, ça a marché. J'ai réussi à te passer la bague au doigt!" lui répondit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Kol et Bonnie arrivèrent enfin aux chalets, Caroline les accueillit chaleureusement.

-" ah ma Bonnie, tu m'as trop manquée! "

-" hey ma copine! Mais c'est quoi ce ventre que tu arbores fièrement, tu es resplendissante, j'adore ton short!"

-" merci Bonnie, oui il pousse ce petit bout... Kol, je suis contente de te revoir aussi."

-" hey belle sœur officielle! La vache ton ventre a doublé de volume et tes nibards aussi! Toi, on voit que tu as fait du shopping avec ma sœur!"

-" ouai nous avons bien profité de Beverly Hills. Et vous alors Paris?"

-" et toi alors ce mariage?" Dit Bonnie

-" ok, je crois que nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter. Mais pour l'heure venez boire un coup... Kol encore une remarque sur les seins de ma femme et j'attaque tes oreilles!" répliqua Klaus.

Rebecca se leva de la balancelle pour saluer son frère et sa petite amie.

-" et Mikaelson! T'attends quoi pour venir dire bonjour à ta petite sœur!"

-" ah Becca, désolée t'avais l'air occupée avec ton mec! "

-" ce n'est pas mon mec! Viens là tête de nœud!" Ils se firent une accolade " tu m'as manquée petit morveux!"

-" toi aussi pouffiasse!... Becca, je te présente Bonnie."

-" salut, enfin je rencontre celle qui paraît il a rendu mon frère moins bête... Je suis contente de te rencontrer."

-" moi aussi, j'ai encore du boulot avec Kol" plaisanta Bonnie.

-" ouai et il ne faut jamais lâcher!"

-" alors frangine, t'as voulu copier sur moi et t'incruster à Whitefish? " demanda Kol

-" non, moi j'ai été invitée contrairement à toi...je ne me suis pas incrustée!"

-" ouai tu parles, je suis sûr que t'as pleurniché comme un bébé pour venir."

-" de nous deux, c'est toi le bébé. "

Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie et Stefan observèrent les chamailleries deux cadets

-" désolé tout le monde, bienvenue dans la famille Mikaelson... " soupira t-il

-" il l'a vraiment traitée de pouffiasse ?" Demandait curieusement Stefan.

-" c'est affectif entre eux, ils se sont manqués et ils se retrouvent... Vous vous habituerez."

-" je dois admettre que je les trouve plutôt drôle!" dit Stefan.

-" et moi ils me fatiguent déjà." Répliqua Klaus

-" comment ils ont pu cohabiter sans que ça parte en catastrophe?" demanda Bonnie.

-" ça doit relever du surnaturel?" continua Caroline

-" ils se sont créés une bulle, moi je les préfère séparément" répondit Klaus.

-" moi ce qui me fait rire c'est leur esprit de compétition, on croirait deux gamins de 4 ans, c'est dingue." Dit Caroline.

-" et moi je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a amenée pour un voyage romantique à Paris"

-" désolée Bonnie, tu as été aveuglée ces derniers mois, la chute est rude" plaisanta Klaus

-" huh, non c'est juste un petit écart, je ne dis rien ce soir mais à partir de demain, je resserre les vis."

* * *

L'ambiance était joyeuse et tout le monde s'était assis autour de la table que Klaus et Stefan avaient mise dehors.

Damon s'était assis à côté de la cadette Mikaelson qui elle même s'était assise à côté de Stefan, entourée donc des deux Salvatore.

Caroline était entre Bonnie et Klaus, celui ci la tenait par la taille car son besoin de la toucher était toujours aussi fort, peu importait les gens autour, il faut dire également que sa tenue l'excitait beaucoup, même enceinte elle était sexy.

Kol se leva de table et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

-" bon ma chère famille, et ... les Salvarore, quoique vous deux, vous allez vous foutre de ce que je vais annoncer mais j'ai une grande nouvelle."

-" aie je n'aime pas quand Kol fait des discours" murmura Klaus à l'oreille de sa femme.

-" frangin un peu d'attention s'il te plaît!" Le jeune Mikaelson haussa la voix " voilà Bonnie et moi avons décidé de nous installer tous les deux à Los Angeles. "

-" ok mais rassures moi, vous allez vous prendre un appart tous les deux où la collocation à deux va passer à trois?" Rebbeca fut la première à réagir.

-" Rebecca, je suis désolée si cela te gêne, je veux dire, peut être que nous aurions dû t'en parler avant parce que nous allons chercher un petit chez nous." Bonnie tout à coup mal à l'aise vis à vis de la sœur de Kol, prit la parole.

-" ah non, ne sois pas désolée, au contraire, je suis carrément ravie! Enfin un appartement pour moi toute seule! Papa m'a obligée à vivre avec cet idiot car il trouvait que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un appart à côté de mon école de journalisme... Depuis que j'ai 17 ans je le supporte alors tu sais quoi... Mille mercis Bonnie!"

-" ok ça c'est fait!" Dit Kol " merci sœurette."

-" mais Bonnie ça veut dire que tu vas continuer tes études là bas? Quel changement de cap! " Caroline était moins enthousiaste.

-" oui, il y a une faculté de droit réputée. Pourquoi changement de cap? J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et je vais m'installer avec lui"

-" oh suis juste étonnée qu'au bout de trois mois, vous ayez déjà de tels projets! Mais félicitations, je suis contente pour vous deux." Dit elle peu convaincante.

-" et oui tout comme toi qui a épousé Klaus au bout de 4 mois de relation, chacun ses choix" Bonnie n'apprécia pas la remarque de son amie

-" et bien félicitations à vous deux, mon frère devient un homme!" Klaus préféra couper court à l'échange entre les deux amies, qui prenaient le chemin d'une confrontation verbale.

-" merci Klaus" dit Bonnie.

Caroline baissa les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle semblait vexée, son mari ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il l'a pris à part:

-" bébé, pourquoi t'es en pétard?"

-" je ne suis pas en pétard Klaus!"

-" t'as raison, je te connais par cœur et là je sais que t'es en pétard alors dis moi pourquoi?"

-" ok " souffla t-elle. " c'est juste que c'est si soudain leur départ pour Los Angeles!"

-" et alors c'est bien pour eux, ils s'aiment, tu devrais être contente pour Bonnie,non?"

-" je suis contente pour eux, c'est juste..merde... Bonnie va être si loin de moi... j'ai l'impression de la perdre."

-" mais c'est quoi cette crise de possessivité ma chérie!" Klaus mit son bras autour de son épaule pour la rapprocher de lui " viens là, tu sais que Bonnie sera toujours ton amie même à des centaines de kilomètres et nous irons la voir... Et puis qui sait peut être que nous quitterons Whitefish aussi!"

-" je sais... J'ai un surplus d'émotivité avec ce bébé et je m'emporte pour rien!"

-" ça j'avais remarqué."

* * *

-" alors Rebecca, tu apprécies ton poisson favori, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré le déguster en tête à tête avec toi. " Damon n'avait pas lâché sa proie.

-" oui c'est délicieux merci. Peut être que nous aurons l'occasion de partager un repas rien que tous les deux un jour." Rebecca leva son verre et trinqua avec l'aîné Salvatore sous l'étonnement du cadet.

-" ouai enfin tu sais Bec, enfin excuses moi, si je peux t'appeler Bec, je te conseille de ne pas accepter un dîner chez mon frère, il vit dans un capharnaüm et la seule chose qu'il sait faire c'est l' omelette." Plaisanta Stefan.

-" et alors j'aime beaucoup l'omelette, oui tu peux m'appeler Bec"

-" hey frangin! Qu'est ce que t'essaies de faire? Je ne vis pas dans une porcherie, qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je suis juste un peu bordélique, c'est sur que toi le maniaque qui ne supporte pas qu'un livre ne soit pas à sa bonne place dans sa bibliothèque ne peut pas comprendre."

-" un peu bordélique? Une louve n'y retrouverait pas sa portée!"

-" huh? Les garçons, je crois que je vais changer de place pour pouvoir dîner en paix... Je vous trouve insupportables." La jeune Mikaelson coupa net leurs chamailleries de la façon la plus snob qu'elle pouvait donner.

-" non c'est bon je m'incline!" Soupira Stefan qui préféra se tourner vers Bonnie pour discuter. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon condescendante de répondre de Rebecca.

* * *

Le repas se termina tard et les garçons ainsi que Rebecca restèrent à partager quelques digestifs. La blonde buvait comme un homme et supportait assez bien l'alcool malgré son jeune âge mais ce soir, elle avait bu plus que sa limite l'autorisait.

Caroline était dans la cuisine à faire un peu de rangement malgré que Klaus lui ai demandé d'aller se reposer.

Bonnie l'avait rejoint pour l'aider.

-" Bonnie. Laisses tout ça, Klaus et moi nettoieront demain, je range juste deux, trois trucs avant d'aller me coucher, suis morte et ça me gonfle de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps en forme. Passées 22 heures, je suis une loque."

-" tu es enceinte Caroline, ce bébé te pompe beaucoup d'énergie c'est normal... Est ce que ça se passe bien?"

-" oui, pour le moment mes analyses sont parfaites, je ne suis plus du tout malade mais j'ai toujours envie de dormir"

-" tu sais quand bébé sera là, tu ne pourras plus te reposer autant alors profites en!... Dis moi tu as une magnifique bague."

-" merci Bonnie, c'est une bague qui a plus de 300 ans et qui appartenait à la famille d'Esther, la mère des garçons. Elle l'a donnée à Klaus pour me demander en mariage. "

-" oh et alors est ce qu'il a fait sa demande comme dans les films romantiques?"

-" oui et c'était magique, sur la terrasse de sa chambre, avec une vue sur l'océan... Et on s'est marié à Vegas le lendemain trop impatients. Papa est super en pétard d'ailleurs alors nous avons décidé d'organiser une mini cérémonie ici pour lui, toi et Kol"

Caroline évita de raconter la véritable demande en mariage.

-" oh merci, alors mon rêve d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur n'est pas complètement brisé!" Dit Bonnie en faisant la moue.

-" non..." Lui sourit Caroline " tu vas tellement me manquer quand tu vas partir à Los Angeles."

-" toi aussi mais j'ai l'opportunité de faire quelque chose de ma vie, et j'aime Kol, vraiment... Care, dis moi franchement, souhaites tu finir ta vie ici, avec les mêmes personnes, le même train train ?"

-" franchement? Non, avoir déconnecté de la bourgade même le temps d'un week-end m'a fait me rendre compte qu'ici, nous sommes à l'écart de tout... mais j'ai des attaches ici. C'est difficile."

-" je sais Care mais il faut vivre pour soi et c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire avec Kol. La vie est courte alors je saisis les chances qui se présentent à moi. Tu devrais réfléchir à cela."

-" je sais que tu as raison, nous avons tellement changé... J'ai changé, tu sais que j'ai surmonté ma peur de Tyler et je l'ai confronté."

-" vraiment? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" il m'a envoyée une lettre, je ne l'ai pas lue entièrement mais Klaus oui et forcément ça l'a rendu furieux parce que Ty disait m'aimer encore, blablabla... Nous sommes allés ensemble chez lui et je me suis déchargée sur lui, je crois que mes hormones de femmes enceinte qui me rendent émotives, m'ont été utiles pour ce coup là!"

-" je suis fière de toi, j'espère que cette fois, il va te foutre la paix!"

-" bébé, qu'est ce que tu fais?" Klaus arriva par surprise et montra son mécontentement de voir sa femme en plein rangement.

-"c'est trop le bazar ici, je nettoies un peu" lui répondit elle.

-" Caroline, vas te coucher, tu es épuisée... Je m'en occuperai avant de te rejoindre... "

-" Care, tu devrais écouter ton mari" dit Bonnie en souriant.

-" merci Bonn. Enfin la voix de la sagesse. Caroline?"

-" ok je capitule." Caroline embrassa son amie et serra son homme par la taille pour se coller à lui et lui chuchoter à l'oreille " laisses moi le temps de me reposer pour que lorsque tu viens te coucher, je puisse avoir assez d'énergie pour accomplir mon devoir conjugal "

-" devoir conjugal? Oui reposes toi mon amour car tu m'as donnée envie de toi, avec ton petit short moulant, je vais te ravager!"

Sur ces dernières paroles murmurées si sensuellement, elle alla se coucher alors que Bonnie et Klaus retournèrent dehors.

* * *

-" Rebecca tu bois comme un trou!" taquinait Kol

-" et alors, c'est dans nos gènes, les anglais ont leur réputation. Et occupes toi de tes fesses tête de nœud!"

-" ouch! De toute façon je tiens mieux que toi à l'alcool, tu fais ça pour te rendre intéressante."

-" oh tu crois? Il faut toujours que tu essaies de me concurrencer!"

Les frères Salvatore hallucinaient complètement sur les deux cadets Mikaelson, c'était le jeu de celui qui surenchérissait le dernier.

-" ah ma nouvelle petite copine est une vraie teigne, je vois!" S'exclama Damon

-" je ne suis pas ta petite copine, mec!" répondit Rebecca

-" exactement ce n'est pas ta petite copine frangin!" Suivit Stefan

-" jaloux Stefan?" demanda la blonde, les yeux qui papillonnaient sur le jeune homme.

-" huh? Non... Ou peut être... Ça dépend en fait!" Lui répondit il, un peu consumé par l'alcool

-" et ça dépend de quoi beau brun?" Elle s'était retournée complètement pour lui faire face, Damon de son côté sentit le vent tourner en sa défaveur.

-" de l'effet que ça ferait de t'embrasser!" Ok Stefan Salvatore avait peut être un peu trop bu.

-" hey frangin, il t'arrive quoi? Arrêtes de boire, tu es en train de te ridiculiser monumentalement, et je sens que tu vas toi aussi te prendre un râteau de diable!"

Mais la jeune Mikaelson ne se laissa pas impressionner par le challenge et surprit les garçons en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Stefan, encerclant son cou de son bras et l'embrassa impatiente et sans complexe.

C'est à ce moment que Klaus et Bonnie les rejoignirent:

-" j'ai raté un truc? Il s'est passé quoi en dix minutes?" demanda surpris Klaus.

-" t'as raté deux culs secs... Notre petite sœur est la honte de la famille!" dit Kol

-" mouai elle a surtout toujours ce qu'elle veut la petite."

-" et après, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi papa ne voulait pas la laisser vivre toute seule..."

-" Kol, c'est bon, lâches là un peu, moi je les trouve mignons tous les deux " dit Bonnie

-" et moi j'ai de la peine pour lui!" répliqua Kol qui se prit un coup de coude de sa petite amie.

Stefan entreprit de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie blonde qui s'offrait à lui, ils étaient déconnectés des autres, perdus dans ce baiser au goût d'alcool.

-" je connais Bec, elle est juste bourrée, elle ne craquerait jamais pour un campagnard sans le sou, habituée à fréquenter les fils à papa fortunés." Continua Kol sous le regard noir de Bonnie.

-" il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas, Kol ça suffit si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le tapis de ma grand mère!"

-" t'oserais pas bébé, tu es incapable de t'endormir sans moi "

-" tu veux parier? Mikaelson je te conseille de la fermer maintenant!" Bonnie commençait à être excédée de l'attitude de son petit ami.

-" et moi je te conseille d'arrêter de me parler comme un chien devant tout le monde Bonnie!" Kol de son côté semblait avoir l'alcool mauvais.

-" ok... Et bien, je vais arrêter de te parler tout simplement et rentrer chez moi! Et sans toi!" Bonnie lui hurla dessus ce qui fit interrompre le baiser partagé entre Rebecca et Stefan. Klaus de son côté, jubilait, son frère avait besoin d'être remis à sa place, il avait manqué de correction vis à vis de l'attitude de leur sœur.

-" très bien, alors casses toi poupée je ne me rabaisserai pas cette fois!" Kol, consumé par le whisky n'était pas conscient de ses propos.

-" mes amis, je suis désolée pour ce spectacle. Klaus surtout ne me le ramènes pas, même s'il insiste, et bon courage!" Bonnie rapidement embrassa tout le monde sauf Kol et rentra précipitamment chez sa grand mère.

-" pfff elle reviendra d'elle même me chercher, j'en suis sur!" Marmonna le cadet entre ses dents, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avant de se servir un autre verre.

-" bien fait pour toi, Mikaelson!" dit Rebecca toujours sur les genoux du garde forestier.

-" fermes là toi et occupes toi de ton copain!"

-" hey ça suffit tous les deux, vous êtes insupportables. Kol c'est ton dernier verre et Rebecca arrêtes de toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot et toi aussi tu arrêtes de boire!" Klaus s'énerva et dût assumer son rôle d'ainé pour calmer la véhémence de ses deux cadets.

Les deux jeunes Mikaelson se turent et baissèrent les yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux que lorsque leur frère était en colère, il ne valait mieux pas le contredire.

-" bon je n'ai pas envie d'être témoin de tout ce drame Mikaelsonien, Stefan, je te ramènes avant que tu finisses ta nuit dans les chiottes à vomir ta bile! Et on écoute son grand frère!" demanda Damon.

-"tu fais chier Damon!" Soupira Stefan, le regard perdu dans le décolletée de la blonde.

-" c'est pour toi que je fais ça, demain tu vas déchanter frangin!"

-" ok! " Stefan capitula " on s'appelle demain jolie blonde qui embrasse divinement bien?"

-" oui beau brun!"

* * *

Après le départ des frères Salvatore, Klaus se retrouva seul avec sa fratrie et en profita pour leur passer un savon.

-" il va falloir vous calmer tous les deux si vous voulez rester à Whitefish! J'en ai marre de vos conneries, vous êtes tous les deux de vrais gosses. Et Rebecca tu vas te calmer avec le whisky parce que tu as littéralement sauté sur Salvatore et c'est moyen. Kol tu as mis en pétard ta copine, tu as agi comme un con!"

-" c'est bon frangin, je vais rentrer chez Bonnie et je la connais, elle sera calmée!"

-" Klaus, ce mec il me plaît mais il n'a pas fait de premier pas alors il fallait bien que je provoque le destin!"

-" arrêtez avec vos excuses minables, allez vous coucher! Kol tu dors à la maison ce soir, je ne te ramène pas en ville. Et demain tous les deux vous irez vous excuser!"

-" je vais rentrer à pied, m'en fous!"

-" Mikaelson ne me pousses pas à bout! Bonnie ne veut pas que tu dormes avec elle cette nuit. Je devrais même te laisser dormir dehors avec les coyotes pour te punir de ton comportement de ce soir! Je vais me coucher, si demain vous n'êtes pas au chalet ça va chier!"

Klaus les laissa tous les deux. Kol profita du départ de son frère pour se servir un dernier verre.

-" Klaus nous a ordonnés de ne plus boire!"

-"et Klaus est parti! Alors occupes toi de tes fesses! Becca, comment tu trouves Bonnie?"

-" inconsciente! Et toi que penses tu de Stefan?"

-" pris au piège!"

Ils se mirent à rire et Kol servit un dernier verre à sa sœur.

-" tu m'as vraiment manqué frangine. J'aime bien Stefan mais t'emballes pas il était bourré ce soir."

-" ouai je sais alors on verra demain, n'empêches il embrasse super bien... J'aime bien Bonnie, elle est jolie et très sympa. Vous allez bien ensemble et elle a transformé mon Casanova de frère "

-" merci Becca. Ouai c'est clair, comme Care a changé Klaus!"

Les deux cadets continuèrent à discuter, il semblait qu'en tête à tête, ils étaient beaucoup plus complices,c'était en public qu'ils se chamaillaient.

* * *

Klaus avait rejoint sa femme dans le lit conjugal, toujours aussi tendu à cause de ses deux cadets. Il resta un moment sur le dos, les bras sous son oreiller, à réfléchir sur ce qu'il ferait d'eux. Caroline bougea un peu dans son sommeil en soupirant ce qui sortit son mari de sa réflexion.

Il la regarda et se tourna vers elle pour caresser sa peau satinée. Elle ne portait qu'un boxer, ses seins nus le narguaient découverts de la couverture.

Il captura un téton dans sa bouche, le léchant de la pointe de sa langue. Sa femme réagit instantanément en gémissant. Il se délectait et son sexe se raidit vite, il avait envie d'elle, de se détendre tant sa fratrie l'avait énervé.

Il caressa son autre sein demandeur de douceur et elle se cambra toujours les paupières fermées, il l'entendit murmurer entre ses lèvres.

-" hmm Klaus, j'étais en plein rêve, tu me faisais l'amour sur la plage."

-" hmm j'aime quand tu rêves de nous deux, racontes moi mon amour." Dit il en remontant ses lèvres jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

-" on se donnait du plaisir mutuellement juste avec nos langues... Hmm"

-" vraiment? Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me prends à pleine bouche autant que j'aime savourer mon trésor."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Klaus change de position pour se coucher sur sa belle à l'inverse d'elle, il retrouva vite le sexe déjà humide de son rêve érotique et impatient le caressa avec sa langue ce qui fit gémir sa femme.

Elle de son côté, le sexe de son mari devant sa face, le prit en main avant de le prendre en bouche, tout en le caressant avec sa langue.

Klaus passa ses mains sous les fesses de sa femme et ils basculèrent sur le côté sans décoller leur bouche de leur possession.

Il suça le clit de Caroline tout en faisant des mouvements circulaires avec sa langue, perdu dans cette excitation, il donnait des légers coups de hanches pour sentir au plus profond la gorge de sa belle.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour tous les deux explosent, chacun se délectant du miel de l'autre.

C'était intense et chaud. Klaus revint dans le sens de sa belle pour l'embrasser puis se redressa pour s'asseoir et l'emporta avec lui pour qu'elle se mette sur lui. Il aimait avoir le contrôle autant qu'il aimait la laisser diriger. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau et Klaus sentait sur ses abdominaux son ventre arrondi qui frottait en vas et viens le corps du jeune homme.

-" oh bébé, tu me rends fou, tu es si étroite, je me perds en toi"

-" et moi j'aime te sentir au fond de mon ventre."

Leurs regards accrochés,ils gémissaient entre deux baisers. C'était toujours intense entre eux et lorsque Klaus sentit le corps de femme trembler il accéléra ses coups de reins en la tenant bien fermement par les fesses

-" viens pour moi mon amour, je veux t'entendre hurler...oh"

-" oh Klauuussss... Klauuuussss... Oui je viens, n'arrêtes pas!" La montée de la blonde excita de plus belle son homme et il donna quelques derniers coups secs avant de l'entendre hurler pour la deuxième fois cette nuit. Il continua alors que Caroline était en transe jusqu'à ce que lui même atteigne sa jouissance.

-" tu n'imagines pas comment je me sens plus détendu."

-" hmm tu n'avais pas l'air tendu" ils étaient allongés, la tête de Caroline posée sur la poitrine de Klaus, lui en train de caresser son dos.

-" avant d'aller me coucher, j'étais super contrarié à cause des deux bébés Mikaelson."

-" oh qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" tu as raté un spectacle grotesque, ils étaient bourrés tous les deux, ils se sont chamaillés, du coup Bonnie s'est énervée contre Kol et elle est rentrée sans lui... Pour ce qui est de Rebecca, elle a littéralement sauté sur Stefan pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle avait flirté avec Damon toute la soirée... La honte..."

-" tu déconnes? Mais ils sont où maintenant !"

-" dans le chalet d'en face! Après leur avoir poussé une gueulante, ils sont pénibles, je pensais qu'avec le temps ça allait mieux mais ça reste deux gamins capricieux."

-" j'y crois pas qu'elle se soit jetée sur Stef, et Bonnie qui a envoyé balader son mec, elle devait être vraiment en colère."

-" ouai autant que moi... Ils vont m'achever... Bébé au fait je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, j'ai appelé Gilbert cet après midi, en attendant Kol et Bonnie à l'aéroport pour lui parler de ce qu'Alaric t'a dit et le FBI va faire ordonner l'inhumation du corps de Matt pour pratiquer une nouvelle autopsie indépendante."

-" c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle alors."

-" oui et si l'autopsie prouve que c'est une balle qui a tué Matt, il suffira d'une expertise balistique pour découvrir l'arme du crime."

-" l'arme de Tyler."

-" oui ses jours sont comptés à ce petit enfoiré."

-" il ne faut pas qu'il paye juste pour ce meurtre bébé, il doit payer pour son trafic et pour le meurtre de tous ces loups"

-" il le sera car c'est le mobile de son crime... "

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, tous les deux enlacés, ils se réveillèrent dans la même position.

* * *

Kol se réveilla la bouche sèche, sur le canapé de son frère. Il avait un mal de crâne de diable et des courbatures.

Il se rappela de la fin de soirée et de sa dispute avec Bonnie et jeta un œil sur son téléphone, avec l'espoir que sa belle l'ait contacté. Bien évidemment la petite Bennett était en colère après lui et elle avait fait silence radio.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de boire un litre d'eau avec deux aspirines pour soulager sa gueule de bois.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de lui, sa sœur fit son apparition dans le même état que lui.

-" ´lut frangine..."

-" salut Kol, j'ai la tête qui va exploser!"

-" pareil, ça me rappelle nos fiestas à l'appart! Bien dormi petite sœur?"

-" ouai comme une masse et toi?"

-" bof, je me suis habitué à dormir avec Bonnie et sans elle, c'est pas terrible. En plus j'ai mal partout et j'ai la tête qui va exploser! Donc non pas bien dormi."

-" désolée pour toi... Faut vraiment que j'émerge, j'ai la cérémonie de Klaus et Care à organiser. La faire ce soir serait top, je voudrais leur faire la surprise"

-" je croyais que tu t'organisais avec Care pour ça? "

-" ouai mais je veux les épater tous les deux et faire cela ce soir, mais je dois voir son père... Tu sais où il habite?"

-" ouai en face de l'église. Mais je n'ai pas la voiture sinon je t'aurais descendu."

-" bah prends celle de Klaus, tu l'embobines, t'es doué pour ça, s'il te plaît mon petit frère chéri que j'aime..." Rebecca prit son frère par la taille pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-" faut que j'aille voir Bonnie de toute façon... Laisses moi le temps d'émerger par contre. "

-" okay, je vais préparer le café, merci Kol."

* * *

Le couple de jeunes mariés se réveillaient aussi l'un contre l'autre, Caroline ouvrit les yeux la première.

-" bonjour beau gosse!"

-" bonjour belle blonde, ma belle blonde..."

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et restèrent à se regarder.

-" bébé, ça te dit un petit déjeuner au lit? Tu as envie de quoi?"

-" des pancakes aux myrtilles et au sirop d'érable et d'un énorme sandwich au thon!"

-" un sandwich au thon? À cette heure là? "

-" ouai carrément je mourais pour un sandwich au thon avec des œufs et de la mayonnaise dans de la baguette, pas du pain de mie, j'ai envie de croquer dans du pain croustillant"

-" mais pourquoi je t'ai posée cette question... Ok il y a du pain dans le congélateur du chalet d'en face. Tu me laisses un peu de temps quand même?"

-" oui si ça en vaut la peine... J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un mari si dévoué à sa femme." Dit elle en capturant ses lèvres.

-" hmm tu parles c'est surtout que si tu n'as pas ton fichu sandwich tu vas m'en parler toute la journée..." Lui répondit il en se détachant d'elle pour se lever.

-" c'est de ta faute mon chéri tout ça, fallait pas avoir une semence surnaturelle pour m'engrosser sous contraceptif... "

-" que veux tu , super héros jusqu'au bout. Je reviens bébé"

* * *

Klaus alla à son ancien chalet et fut surpris de voir Rebecca et Kol déjà levés et habillés.

-" tiens les deux vilains! Déjà prêts pour un nouveau round? Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas d'histoires aujourd'hui. Et j'attends de vous que vous alliez vous excuser auprès de Bonnie et Stefan."

-" pourquoi Stefan?" Demanda Rebecca étonnée

-" Bec, tu ne te souviens pas lui avoir sauté dessus pour l'embrasser?" Dit Kol

-" tu plaisantes Bec?" Continua Klaus

-" j'ai fait ça? Merde je ne m'en souviens pas! Rassurez moi les garçons, je n'ai rien fait de ridicule avec Damon?"

-" tu as flirté avec lui une bonne partie de la soirée... avant de le laisser en plan pour embrasser son frère! Tu as joué les allumeuses princesse!" Ironisa Kol.

-" ne commences pas Kol!" Menaça l'aîné.

Le frère se tut et préféra boire son café plutôt que d'en rajouter.

-" Rebecca, tu as beaucoup bu ma chérie, mettre Damon en plan, je ne vais pas te le reprocher mais ton comportement vis à vis de Stef, c'est pas terrible, ce serait bien que tu ailles t'excuser."

-" j'ai embrassé ce canon et je ne m'en souviens pas, je suis dégoûtée! Tu sais où il habite?"

-" en ville, juste à côté du bar, la petite maison aux volets bleus."

-" je peux la conduire en ville frangin si tu me prêtes le 4x4?" demanda Kol.

-" ouai ok les clés sont sur le démarreur." Il prit des baguettes dans le congélateur puis laissa les deux cadets pour rejoindre sa femme et préparer son petit déjeuner.

* * *

-" c'est la maison de Bill?"

-" oui et si tu longes la rue tu tomberas sur le bar de Care et donc à côté de chez Stefan. Tu pourras te débrouiller? Je vais chez Bonnie, appelles moi si y'a un problème, ok?"

-" merci Kol, je crois que ça va aller."

Rebecca se présenta devant la porte de Bill et frappa discrètement à sa porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le père de Caroline son mug de café à la main et très surpris de voir une jolie petite blonde sur son perron.

-" bonjour, vous êtes bien monsieur Forbes?"

-" euh... oui...bonjour" bafouilla le garde forestier.

-" je m'appelle Rebecca, la sœur de Klaus, je voulais me présenter au beau père de mon frère."

-" oh enchantée, je vous en prie entrez un moment, vous voulez un café?"

-" oui merci avec plaisir. Vous avez une très jolie maison monsieur Forbes."

-" merci mais appelez moi Bill, alors comment trouvez vous Whitefish? Vous êtes de Los Angeles c'est ça?"

-" oui, j'aime beaucoup votre village, Caroline m'a fait découvrir le parc naturel, je suis émerveillée des paysages."

-" je me doute que c'est bien différent de la Californie."

-" oui, dites moi Bill, je suis venue vous voir car j'ai prévu d'organiser une cérémonie de mariage pour Klaus et Care, ils sont d'accord tous les deux mais je voulais les surprendre et faire quelque chose ce soir. Alors j'ai besoin de votre présence parce que vous êtes le père de la mariée."

-" oh... Vraiment? Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été vexé de pas être au mariage officiel. "

-" je sais, tout comme son amie Bonnie, Kol et imaginez que mon père n'est même pas au courant..."

-" ah et votre mère était avec vous, Klaus m'a dit?"

-" oui, mais ce n'était pas prévu, et le problème de ma mère c'est qu'elle est toujours là où on ne l'attend jamais..."

-" et donc vous voulez leur faire une surprise ce soir? Et bien je marche... je me suis disputé avec Caroline et elle me manque beaucoup." Avoua Bill.

-" et moi je sais qu'elle est triste de ne plus vous voir, vous lui manquez aussi beaucoup... Alors écoutez j'ai prévu tout un scénario, vous avez un peu de temps j'espère? Et savez vous si je peux trouver un fleuriste ouvert ce dimanche?"

-" ouh il faut aller à Great Falls pour cela et cela ferme à midi. Je vous conseille d'y aller rapidement il est déjà 10 heures."

-" oh mon dieu... Bon écoutez je dois voir Stefan aussi, et mon frère Kol est dans le coin pour m'amener en voiture. Est ce que je peux passer un peu plus tard?"

-" oui pas de problème, je peux même vous proposer de déjeuner avec moi si ça vous dit?"

-" avec plaisir."

Rebecca sympathisa vite avec le père de Caroline, les gens ici était tellement naturels et ouverts, cela changeait beaucoup de Los Angeles.

Elle quitta Bill pour retrouver Stefan mais elle se rendit chez lui avec moins d'enthousiasme. Elle trouva facilement sa maison et utilisa la sonnette, elle attendit un long moment et se prépara à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Stefan se réveillait et il était posté devant elle juste vêtu d'un boxer, les cheveux ébouriffés.

-" Rebecca, huh? Qu'est ce que ..."

-" oh mon dieu, je suis désolée je t'ai réveillée...je..mince...je repasserai plus tard, je suis navrée." La jeune fille était embarrassée autant que subjuguée par le corps musclé du garde forestier.

-" ah ben non, entres... mais comment as tu trouvé ma maison?" Il se décala pour la laisser entrer chez lui.

-" merci. Klaus m'a expliquée le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi hier et je suis venue m'excuser, c'est lui qui m'a donnée ton adresse. "

-" t'excuser, je ne comprends pas? "

-" j'ai pas mal bu hier soir et il semble que je t'aies sauté dessus, je n'aurais pas dû..."

-" oh tu parles de ce baiser? Faut pas t'excuser poupée c'était plutôt agréable. Enfin moi je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça." Lui sourit il.

-" tu t'en souviens? "

-" quelle question! Évidemment, mon frère aussi d' ailleurs, il était en pétard... Mais on s'en fout!"

-" ok moi je...ne m'en souviens pas"

-" oh donc je suppose que tu regrettes et que parce que t'étais bourrée tu as déconné? C'est pas grave Rebecca."

-" non je regrette de ne pas m'en souvenir", dit elle en rougissant. " mais c'est clair que j'ai déconné car c'est pas mon genre de faire des trucs comme ça, même si le mec me plaît!"

-" même si le mec te plaît? Tu es vraiment surprenante ma jolie."

-" écoutes je suis juste venue m'excuser, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. En plus j'ai plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui et je dois filer à Great Falls avant midi pour acheter les fleurs pour ce soir. Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir réveillé."

Elle prit le chemin de la porte mais Stefan l'arrêta dans son élan en se postant devant elle.

-" attends, je peux t'amener à Great Falls si tu veux, tu auras ainsi le temps de m'expliquer comment tu agis avec un garçon qui te plaît quand t'es sobre!"

-" euh... Merci... D'ailleurs à propos de sobriété, je cherche un prêtre, enfin un faux prêtre, pour la cérémonie!"

-" euh poupée excuses moi mais j ai besoin d'un café parce que je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu me parles."

Ils partagèrent un café en toute amitié avant de partir sur Great Falls pour chercher un fleuriste. Rebecca lui expliqua son projet pour ce soir et il accepta le challenge de jouer le rôle du prêtre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Kol était en plein mea culpa devant une Bonnie peu ouverte à accepter ses excuses. Elle était encore énervée contre lui.

-" ma chérie, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de nous voir Bec et moi, mais c'est juste un jeu entre nous, on s'adore ainsi! Ne sois pas fâchée."

-" Kol, tu as bu plus que de raison hier et tu m'as mal parlée également, ne l'oublies pas!"

-" je sais et je m'excuses, tu as raison j'ai trop bu et je ne n'aurais pas dû te parler méchamment... tu m'as tellement manquée bébé, je t'aime."

-" tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça Mikaelson! Je vais être en pétard contre toi pendant un moment, alors fiches moi la paix. Je vais passer la journée avec ma grand mère."

-" bébé, tu ne peux pas me punir aussi longtemps, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas passer toute une journée sans te voir, ma nuit a déjà été horrible!"

-" fallait y penser avant!"

-" allez Bonnie, ma chérie, en plus ce soir Rebecca a prévu de faire la cérémonie de mariage de mon frère et Care, tu dois venir!"

-" c'est ce soir? Care ne m'a pas dit que c'était ce soir!"

-" Care et Klaus ne sont pas au courant, on veut leur faire une surprise!"

-" oh et bien je serais là, on s'y retrouva là bas! Pour l'heure je ne veux pas te voir!" Bonnie ne lâchait rien, elle était en colère et ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

Kol n'insista pas, il risquait d'énerver sa petite amie de plus belle. Il sortit de chez elle et appela sa sœur.

-" t'es où?"

- " avec Stefan, nous sommes sur le chemin de Great Falls!"

-" quoi qu'est ce que tu fous là bas?"

-" je dois acheter les fleurs pour ce soir, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir Bill et il est adorable, il est ok pour ce soir."

-" ok, bien! Bonnie aussi est ok pour ce soir... Putain suis dégoûté, elle m'a encore envoyé balader! Elle est toujours en pétard contre moi!"

-" oh... Je lui parlerai t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux remonter aux chalets et chercher dans le grenier de Klaus, un habit de prêtre, c'était le chalet de l'ancien pasteur, tu devrais trouver quelque chose, moi j'ai déjà le curé!" Dit Rebecca en se tournant vers Stefan qui conduisait.

-" ok je n'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. À toute!"

* * *

La journée était vite passée. Stefan et Kol avait aidé Rebecca à installer un petit coin dans une partie du parc où la vue était magnifique. Elle avait acheté toutes les roses blanches et roses du seul fleuriste ouvert ce dimanche matin.

Ils avaient fait une allée et installé un petit autel que Kol avait trouvé dans le grenier.

Pendant ce temps Klaus et Caroline étaient chez eux, dans leur bulle. Caroline reçut un SMS de sa belle sœur, lui demandant de mettre sa robe de chez Birdy car elle était chez Bonnie et celle ci voulait absolument la voir, qu'elles passeraient au chalet dans une demi heure. Klaus de son côté reçut un message de son frère, assez énigmatique, il avait besoin de lui pour le remonter au chalet car il était chez Stefan.

-" finie la tranquillité en tête à tête mon cœur! Je dois aller chercher Kol en ville."

-" et moi j'ai reçu un sms de Becca, elle est avec Bonnie et elles arrivent."

-" ah je sens la soirée entre filles! Je vais peut être rester avec mon frère alors."

Klaus laissa sa femme après l'avoir embrassée et partit chercher son frère en ville.

* * *

Klaus se présenta chez Stefan et fut étonné que celui ci soit déguisé en pasteur.

-" huh? C'est soirée costumé ce soir mec?"

-" ouai en quelque sorte, entres je t'en prie!"

-" ça te va bien, tu me diras... Kol est là il parait!"

-" déconnes pas... Kol, le marié est arrivé!"

-" c'est quoi ce bordel?" demanda Klaus en voyant son frère habillé d'un smoking.

-" pas de question, tu la fermes et tu t'habilles!" Dit Kol énigmatiquement en lui tendant un costume.

-" les mecs, c'est quoi ce bordel? "

-" destresses, t'inquiètes pas... Fais juste ce qu'on te dit et sois gentil."

Klaus roula des yeux mais s'habilla sous la contrainte.

* * *

Caroline avait mis sa robe Birdy et en s'admirant dans le miroir, elle se remémora son mariage express et se mit à rire en repensant à sa belle mère, quand elle fut dérangée par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte, elle pensa aux filles qui comme convenu devaient la rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, son cœur s'emballa. Son père en smoking se tenait devant elle, un bouquet dans la main.

-"papa, mais... mais qu'est ce que... Et wouah tu es très élégant..."

-" bonjour ma chérie, je suis venue te chercher pour ton mariage."

-" qu'est ce que tu... C'est Rebecca qui t'envoie?"

-" en quelque sorte!"

* * *

Rebecca et Bonnie étaient les premières arrivées sur le lieu choisi pour la cérémonie, elle étaient toutes les deux habillées sobrement mais très élégamment,

Bonnie avait une robe longues à bretelles blanche et une fleur dans les cheveux, Rebecca, elle portait sa robe Birdy, coiffée d'une queue de cheval haute retenue par une ruban rose clair.

-" Bonnie tu es vraiment jolie, je comprends que mon frère ait craqué sur toi."

-" merci Rebecca."

-" Bonnie... Je ... je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, tu sais avec Kol, c'est notre truc de se prendre la tête en public. Mais hier on a déconné, Klaus nous a mis une sacré rouste quand tout le monde est parti. J'aime mon frère mais ça nous amuse de nous insulter. Ça m'embête que tu sois fâchée contre lui à cause de moi."

-" je comprends mais c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas reconnu hier, il m'a mal parlée devant tout le monde en plus et c'est ça que je n'ai pas apprécié."

-" toi aussi tu l'as pourri devant nous, alors vous êtes quitte. Il est super triste depuis ce matin tu sais."

-" et toi tu es une petite sœur compatissante et très maline, je vais réfléchir..." Sourit Bonnie.

* * *

Les garçons arrivèrent et Klaus le sourire aux lèvres, comprit vite la situation en voyant l'autel.

-" Stef, je me souviendrais toute ma vie de toi en prêtre pour me marier à ma femme."

-" ouai ta sœur est sacrément convaincante pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut."

-" je vois ça!" Klaus rejoignit sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier.

-" je t'aime ma petite sœur chérie, tu es fantastique et Care va adorer! Où est elle d'ailleurs?"

-" je t'en prie, son père est allé la chercher, elle n'est au courant de rien."

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue, ravi de cette nouvelle.

-" Bec, tu es ... ouah... magnifique... " dit Stefan subjugué par la blonde.

-" merci monsieur le curé mais dites moi, n'est ce pas un pêché d'admirer ainsi une jeune fille de bonne famille?" Joua t elle.

-" peut être mais dans moins d'une heure, je redeviens garde forestier. Alors peut être que tu accepteras qu'on finisse cette conversation sur ce mystérieux mec qui te plaît"

-" on sait très bien tous les deux que ce garçon n'est plus un mystère." Elle lui fit un léger baiser sur la bouche timidement et lui somma de se positionner derrière l'autel, entendant la voiture de Bill arriver.

Klaus se mit devant l'autel avec Kol à côté de lui, les filles se positionnèrent à l'opposé des garçons. Stefan, derrière l'autel ne quittait plus des yeux la petite Mikaelson.

Caroline fit son entrée dans la petite allée fleurie créée pour l'occasion. Au bras de son père tout sourire et la louve qui suivait, ils rejoignirent l'autel. Bill fièrement prit la main de sa fille pour la déposer sur celle de Klaus. Alors que Rebecca prit un collier de fleurs pour le mettre autour du cou de Nalah qui sentit l'objet mais ne rechigna pas.

- mes chers ... amis, mes frères et sœurs, nous sommes réunis en ce jour du seigneur... Et oui nous sommes dimanche... Ça tombe bien... Ouai je m'égares excusez moi... Donc je disais, que nous sommes réunis ce jour pour célébrer l'union de nos deux amis Caroline Et Klaus. Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné tous les deux au début, deux voisins qui se disputaient continuellement et qui finalement se sont jetés à pieds joints dans les méandres de l'amour!"

Kol siffla les paroles de Stefan, inspiré tout d'un coup.

-" hey mec. C'est super ton discours."

-" Kol la fermes!" Lui dit Rebecca.

Caroline et Klaus ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, amusés par la scène.

Stefan s'approcha du couple pour célébrer officieusement l'union des mariés.

-" Caroline, consens tu de prendre pour époux Klaus, de le chérir et l'aimer, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à la mort?"

-" oui je consens d'aimer et de chérir mon amour."

-" bien, Klaus, consens tu de prendre pour épouse Caroline, de la chérir et l'aimer, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la maladie et la santé, jusqu'à la mort"

-" oui je consens d'aimer et de chérir mon amour."

-" parfait, je vous déclare donc devant Dieu, par les lois sacrées du mariage, mari et femme. Klaus tu peux embrasser ta femme."

Tous applaudirent et Kol se rapprocha de sa petite amie pour tenter une réconciliation, celle ci le regarda l'œil mauvais puis lui fit un large sourire qui rassura le jeune Mikaelson.

-" Klaus, mon gendre, félicitations. Je te confies ma fille alors pas de conneries!" Dit Bill joyeux, prêt pour une accolade avec le mari.

-" merci beau papa! Je veillerai sur elle, toujours je vous le promets."

-" papa, je suis contente, je comprends pourquoi c'était important pour toi. Merci d'être venu. Je t'aime tant."

-" je t'aime aussi princesse!"

-"alors maintenant que je ne suis plus un servant de Dieu, je peux me permettre de tenter un rapprochement avec cette jolie blonde qui embrasse comme une déesse?"

-" faut voir... Possible, car le prêtre torse nu ce matin était très appétissant ..."

L'ambiance était joviale pour tout le monde et ils finirent tous la soirée à danser et trinquer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.


	28. Chapitre 26

_**Enfin de retour de mes vacances, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. **_

_**Mercis pour vos précédentes reviews et vos messages pour que je profites bien de mes vacances.**_

_**bonne lectrue mes adorables lectrices.**_

_**lillu.**_

* * *

Chapitre 26

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis l'embauche de Mason Grey par le Maire de Whitefish en tant que garde du corps. Il avait à contre cœur fait en sorte que Tyler et Dean l'impliquent dans leurs parties de chasse. Mais ils restaient méfiants car Mason n'arrivait pas à savoir où les deux braconniers apportaient les cadavres des animaux tués.

Plusieurs loups avaient été massacrés sous prétexte que ces animaux étaient dangereux et parasitaient le cycle de la nature, argument absurde aux yeux de l'activiste écologiste.

Rebecca était toujours à Whitefish mais s'était installée chez Bill Forbes, pour laisser le chalet de Klaus à Kol et Bonnie.

Il faut dire aussi que la petite Mikaelson était ravie d'être en ville, pour rester proche de Stefan, ils avaient passé tous les deux quelques soirées en tête à tête mais le jeune garde forestier n'était pas très entreprenant et Rebecca, frustrée ne savait pas trop comment juger leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade de quelques baisers échangés.

Caroline était toujours au mieux de sa grossesse, avec des envies de plus en plus en plus compliquées pour son mari, demander à Klaus des pâtes à la carbonara en pleine nuit ou des beignets de poulet au petit déjeuner devenaient une mauvaise habitude.

Le ventre de la future maman avait pris du volume et plus aucun vêtement ne lui allait. Elle avait prévu une journée shopping avec sa belle sœur et Bonnie à Missoula pour se faire une nouvelle garde robe.

* * *

Alors que Klaus était au travail, sa femme avant de prendre son vélo pour aller travailler, appela son ami Mason pour prendre de ses nouvelles, elle l'appelait tous les trois jours à heures fixes depuis qu'il remplaçait Marcel.

-" Mason, tu dois faire du forcing pour que Tyler t'inclut dans le ramassage des corps, il faut qu'on découvre ce putain d'entrepôt. Matt l'avait découvert en les suivant mais toi qui es avec eux quand ils chassent, ça devrait être facile!"

-" Care, je sais mais je ne suis là que temporairement et ils sont prudents, c'est normal... Forbes, c'est pas si simple! En plus je vis l'enfer avec leurs parties de chasse, c'est carrément pas supportable. Je les déteste merde!"

-" je sais et moi donc! Bon on va faire autrement... Quand a lieu le prochain ... massacre?"

-" demain soir... Tu penses à quoi Forbes?"

-" je vais suivre ces deux enfoirés quand ils te diront de rentrer chez toi, tu me diras exactement oui ils se trouvent et je les espionnerai... "

-" tu déconnes là? Caroline tu n'es pas en état de faire ce genre de truc, tu veux finir comme Donovan?"

-" ne t'inquiètes pas de mon état, je suis enceinte, pas grabataire! "

-" tu crains n'empêches! Mais t'es têtue et je sais que quoique je dirais tu ne m'écouterais pas!"

-" exactement! Envoies moi un sms le moment voulu. Je dois aller bosser je te laisses, bye Mason"

Caroline Mikaelson raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son sofa, en pleine réflexion. Elle devait gérer son mari demain soir et trouver une excuse pour ne pas être à la maison.

Elle trouva vite une idée mais devait inclure son père dans son plan, à contre cœur.

-" salut papa, comment vas tu?"

-" ma chérie. Bonjour, bien merci et toi?"

-" bof, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas trop le moral, ça doit être mes hormones qui me jouent des tours encore!"

-" qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-" Klaus me saoule... "

-" quoi? C'est ridicule Caroline! Ne me dis pas que ça repart encore en dents de scie tous les deux?"

-" non, c'est juste que je me sens étouffée, mais si je lui dis cela va le vexer et je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec lui, suis juste un peu blasée!"

-" chérie, si tu veux venir à la maison, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi."

-" mais si je viens chez toi, il va se douter que quelque chose ne va pas et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter... Non je pensais, peut être que tu pourrais lui confier un travail de nuit, juste une nuit, j'aurais une soirée pour moi toute seule et cela passerait inaperçu...ou bien l'envoyer sur un autre site un peu plus loin?"

-" tu débloques chérie, tu es en train de me faire une blague c'est ça? Te rends tu compte de ce que tu me demandes?"

-" non... papa s'il te plaît, j'aimerais demain soir, passer une soirée tranquille pour moi toute seule, papa chéri, s'il te plait...s'il te plaît" Caroline prit un ton plaintif de petite fille capricieuse.

Le culot de sa fille, étonna le chef des gardes forestiers mais il céda à sa demande, ne voulant pas que le couple batte de l'aile.

Caroline afficha un sourire dès lors que son père concéda à sa requête mais la culpabilité stoppa sa bonne humeur. Elle se doutait que si Klaus apprenait ce qu'elle venait de faire, il serait très en colère autant contre elle, que contre son père.

Pourtant, sa vie de femme mariée ne devait pas l'éloigner de ses convictions et de ses missions auprès du groupuscule, du moins, elle voulait participer à la fin de cet odieux trafic et se venger de Tyler Lockwood.

* * *

Après le déjeuner au bar avec sa femme, Klaus retourna au parc pour son travail. Bill le rejoignit dans la zone Nord du site.

-" salut boss, le lac est plein de détritus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, des jeunes ont dû faire une fête..."

-" oui ça arrive, tu sais les jeunes ici n'ont pas beaucoup d'activités et ils aiment faire des campements autour du lac... Mais ils ne sont pas souvent bien éduqués surtout après quelques bières..."

-" ouai et en même temps, le coin manquent de poubelles, ce serait bien que le maire en fasse installer!"

-" je lui ai déjà soumis l'idée... Klaus j'ai besoin de toi pour un travail particulier!" Demanda Bill un peu gêné.

-" particulier? " Klaus leva un sourcil.

-" oui je dois prêter du matériel à nos collègues qui s'occupent du parc de Yellowstone et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour leur apporter. Je ne peux pas envoyer ça par avion et il y a environ 500 miles à faire en voiture"

-" 500 miles? Huh c'est loin! Et vous voulez que je fasse le trajet?"

-" ce serait bien car à mon âge, et avec ma vieille voiture... Je ne suis pas rassuré de le faire et c'est du matériel précieux et j'ai vraiment confiance en toi."

-" ok si vous voulez... Je dois y aller quand?"

-" demain après midi, la ville prend en charge la nuit d'hôtel."

-" ah si tôt, mais Bill je dois m'organiser avec Care, et je ne savais pas que cela impliquait de dormir là bas." Klaus était soudain ennuyé.

-" et bien c'est au moins 6 heures de route, je ne te vois pas faire l'aller retour dans la foulée. Tu n'es pas un surhomme!"

-" je vais appeler ma femme, voir si cela ne la dérange pas."

Bill Forbes se doutait que sa fille serait contente de l'absence de son mari mais ne montra aucune émotion à son gendre.

* * *

Caroline était avec Rebecca au bar à feuilleter des magazines de décoration pour organiser la future chambre du bébé, lorsque le portable de la future maman sonna.

-" bébé, je viens de voir ton père et il m'a demandé d'aller à Yellowstone demain en voiture, c'est un long trajet et m'obligerait à passer la nuit là bas, est ce que ça te dérange? Je n'aime pas trop être loin de toi!"

-" oh non et si papa te l'a demandé, tu devrais y aller. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi." Caroline ravie de la nouvelle remercia son père intérieurement.

-" bon je vais confirmer à ton père alors... Y'a du monde au bar?"

-" pas un chat et je suis avec Bec, nous regardons des magazines pour me donner des idées de déco pour la chambre du bébé."

-" avec ma sœur, j'ai peur... Pas de berceau en paillette, ni de couleur flashy bébé..."

-" non je pensais plutôt à des tons verts, ou jaunes ou bleus... enfin c'est difficile en fait de me faire une idée car comme nous ne savons pas où nous serons à sa naissance..."

-" je sais mon cœur, je dois m'occuper rapidement de ça! Ma mission ici se termine dans moins de deux mois et je pense que je prendrais un congé de quelques semaines avant de revenir dans la vie militaire... J'appellerai mon général cette semaine."

-" ouai ce serait bien car l'avenir est un peu flou.."

-" fais moi confiance, tu auras toujours la meilleure des vies avec moi. Je dois raccrocher Caroline...je t'aime."

-" moi aussi je t'aime."

* * *

Il était 18 heures et les gardes forestiers débarquèrent au bar comme tous les jours de la semaine pour leur apéritif quotidien.

Stefan et Jeremy furent les premiers à entrer et le jeune Salvatore s'approcha de Rebecca pour la saluer mais celle ci ne semblait pas réceptive.

La cadette Mikaelson était un peu excédée du comportement du garde forestier. Il semblait indécis et peu entreprenant et au vu de ses agissements avec elle, elle se mit en tête que finalement il ne tenait pas tant à elle qu'elle l'aurait espéré.

-" ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ma jolie, tu as passé une mauvaise journée?" demanda Stefan à la blonde.

-" non ma journée a été excellente!" Répondit elle sèchement.

-" oh ok...salut Care, tu me sers un whisky s'il te plaît?" Stefan n'insista pas ce qui énerva encore plus Rebecca.

-" et voilà Salvatore" dit Caroline en posant le verre sur le comptoir.

-" Care, je rentre, je t'appelle plus tard!" dit Rebecca avant de quitter le bar sans un regard sur le garde forestier.

Stefan la regarda s'en aller, elle ondulait des hanches et resta un moment les yeux fixés sur le derrière de la blonde.

-" je ne comprends pas cette fille!" S'exclama Stefan à la grande surprise de Caroline.

-" et moi je comprends que tu es la cause de son désappointement!"

-" je n'ai rien fait!"

-" c'est peut être ça le problème mec! Je crois qu'elle en pince pour toi et elle se rend compte que ce n'est pas réciproque."

-" pas réciproque? Si ce n'était pas réciproque je ne serais pas la plupart de mes soirées avec elle"

-" les filles ont besoin d'être rassurées et de gestes d'affection..."

-" Care, je sais mais elle est là pour les vacances, alors je suppose qu'elle recherche juste un flirt le temps d'un été, rien de plus. En plus nous ne sommes pas du tout du même monde tous les deux, je ne l intéresse pas assez, je ne suis pas idiot."

-" oh et bien peut être que tu devrais lui en parler qu'elle arrête de se faire des idées alors. Mais elle sera déçue."

-" déçue? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle veut plus que du flirt?"

-" c'est évident, sérieux les mecs vous êtes toujours à l'ouest avec les filles!" Caroline se mit à rire alors que son mari et son père entraient dans le bar.

-" et bien Stef, je te prends en flagrant délit de flirt avec ma femme!" plaisanta Klaus.

-" absolument Mikaelson, j'ai toujours aimé les femmes mariées" répondit le garde forestier ironiquement avant de se reprendre " non en fait ta femme me rappelait à quel point je pouvais être crétin... Care, je vais voir Bec pour dissiper tout malentendu. Merci"

Stef déposa un billet pour régler sa consommation avant de rejoindre Rebecca.

-" il se passe quoi? " demanda Klaus en passant derrière le comptoir pour enlacer sa belle.

-" rien juste une petite querelle d'amoureux... Hmm tu m'as manquée tu sais"

-" et toi donc!"

Bill trouvait le comportement de sa fille très énigmatique, au téléphone elle avait avoué se sentir étouffée par son mari et pourtant ils semblaient confortables ensemble. Il fronça des sourcils et se mit en tête de lui demander plus tard des explications.

* * *

Stefan frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la maison Forbes, avant que Rebecca daigne lui ouvrir.

-" Ton boss n'est pas chez lui, il doit être au bar! Salut!" Furent les seuls mots de la blonde avant de se préparer à claquer la porte au nez du jeune garde forestier.

-" hey! C'est quoi ton problème Bec? C'est toi que je venais voir pas Bill! Mais si tu ne veux pas me voir, ok je te laisse. Rappelles moi quand tu seras de meilleure humeur!" jeta Stefan avant de s'éloigner du perron de la maison.

-" je suis de bonne humeur Salvatore! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi! " elle hurla sur lui si fort qu'il se retourna surpris

-" bien alors expliques moi pourquoi tout à l'heure tu as fait comme si je n'étais qu'un moins que rien?"

-" tu plaisantes j'espère, si je te traitais comme un moins que rien, tu serais en train de me lécher les pieds!"

-" pardon? J'étais venu pour m'excuser de ne pas me comporter comme je le voudrais mais quand je vois ta façon de me parler comme une petite bourgeoise capricieuse, finalement je suis bien content que ne pas m'impliquer plus avec toi! " il hurlait aussi fort qu'elle.

-" je t'emmerde! La petite bourgeoise capricieuse t'emmerde!" Elle se rapprocha de lui en furie pour le gifler mais Stefan retint sa main avant le coup fatal.

-" tu devrais retourner dans ta grande ville superficielle et trouver un homme riche qui pourra t'offrir tout ce que tu veux!"

-" lâches mon poignet! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme riche pour obtenir ce que je veux, j'ai bien assez d'argent pour subvenir à mes propres besoins!"

-" et bien tant mieux pour toi! " il la lâcha et elle regarda son poignet rougi par la pression de la main de Stefan.

Lorsqu'il vit l'état de sa peau, il se calma:

-" je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal... "

-" c'est bon j'ai rien, c'est juste rouge!" Dit elle les dents serrées toujours en colère et le regard soutenant celui du garde forestier.

Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se défier du regard avant que Stefan attrape la taille de la blonde pour la serrer contre son corps et l'embrasser désespérément.

-" sois plus gentille avec moi et viens avec moi chez moi." lui demanda t-il à bout de souffle.

-" ne me traites plus jamais de petite bourgeoise capricieuse et... toi montres moi que tu as envie d'être avec moi ou dis moi juste que je ne te plais pas mais ne joues pas sur mes nerfs."

Il ne répondit pas, préférant se jeter encore une fois sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline rentrèrent au chalet après la fermeture du bar. Ils prirent leur douche rapidement avant de se détendre sur le sofa l'un contre l'autre. Klaus caressait le ventre de sa femme lorsqu'il fut surpris par un mouvement soudain.

-" merde t'as senti ça? "

-" hmm oui un coup de pied ou un coup de poing... Je l'ai senti tout l'après midi, c'est énorme!"

-" carrément... Merde c'est si... cool! J'adore... Tu crois qu'il nous entend si on lui parle?"

-" oui je crois... Hey Klaus junior, fais nous un signe pour que ton papa hallucine encore" plaisanta t-elle.

-" ahah comme ta maman est drôle Klaus junior!"

Klaus sentit un nouveau coup dans le ventre de sa femme.

-" tiens il est d'accord avec moi, t'as vu!" Dit il fièrement " mon cœur?"

-" hmm"

-" t'es sûre que ça ne t'embête pas que je parte à Yellowstone demain? Je ne suis jamais rassuré avec Lockwood"

-" non tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Et encore moins de Tyler, depuis que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui, il n'a plus cherché à me contacter."

-" n'empêches... Je ne me sens jamais très bien quand je suis loin de toi. Quand toi et le bébé êtes loin de moi."

-" c'est pareil pour moi mais on ne peut pas toujours être dans notre bulle. Et puis vois le bon côté, nos retrouvailles seront à la mesure de nos sentiments"

-" hmm chauds, sensuels, sincères et profonds?" lui murmura t-il en embrassant sa nuque.

-" oui tout ça. " la température monta vite entre le couple. Caroline sentit vite son entre jambe chauffer et ses seins pointant à travers le Tshirt qu'elle avait emprunté à son mari, excita Klaus de plus belle.

Il caressa ses cuisses lentement de bas en haut, tout en l'embrassant. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet voluptueux et leurs bouches laissaient échapper de petits gémissements de contentement.

Caroline se laissa faire lorsque Klaus la débarrassa de son Tshirt, lui était torse nu, juste habillé d'un caleçon et la belle caressa la peau douce de son homme.

Le jeune homme entreprit de cajoler ses seins, l'un avec sa bouche, l'autre avec sa main et la belle couchée sur le dos se cambra en signe de soumission. Il adorait l'odeur de sa peau et se perdit vite dans ce flot sensuel.

Il se positionna sur elle entre ses jambes et Caroline prit en main son caleçon pour lui retirer.

Débarrassé de son sous vêtement, il pénétra doucement sa chair avant de faire des mouvements lents pour s'habituer à la chaleur de sa femme.

-" hmm mon cœur, j'ai pensé à ça toute la journée. Moi en toi, bien à ma place."

-" oh Klaus, bébé... J'aime tellement quand tu me parles ainsi, je me sens si exceptionnelle."

-" mais tu es exceptionnelle ma femme... " gémit il avant de se jeter encore sur ses lèvres encore enflées de leur précédent baiser.

Klaus accéléra ses coups de hanches pour donner du plaisir à sa femme, lorsqu'il sentit son corps trembler, il changea de position et s'assit sur le sofa en la soulevant par les fesses pour l'emporter à califourchon sur lui. Elle enlaça ses bras autour de son cou avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière lorsque son orgasme frappa fort. Klaus continua encore plus vite, toujours ses mains sur le postérieur ferme de la blonde, serrant fort les rondeurs de celui ci, il lâcha un grognement de bête avant de s'effondrer la tête sur l'épaule de Caroline. Leurs corps étaient encore l'un contre l'autre lorsque Klaus sentit encore son fils se manifester.

-" huh! Junior est en pétard je crois qu'on l'a réveillé!" dit il

-" ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit en pétard, il devrait être habitué à raison de deux à trois fois par jour!" Dit Caroline essoufflée

-" n'empêches il se déchaîne mon petit bonhomme... La vache il donne de sacrés coups... Ça ne te fait pas mal?"

-" non je ressens ça comme ... comme des vagues à l'intérieur de mon ventre, c'est bizarre mais pas désagréable. En fait ça me rassure de le sentir maintenant, c'est qu'il est en pleine forme... "

-" tu as raison. Dis moi que vas tu faire de ta soirée sans moi demain?"

-" rien, je vais reposer mon corps de ses incessantes intrusions" elle se mit à rire lorsqu'elle observa le changement de mine de son mari.

-" comme si tu t'en plaignais, désolé madame Mikaelson si ton mari a un énorme appétit sexuel."

-" je ne m'en plains pas mais mon corps de femme enceinte a parfois du mal à suivre" avoua t elle timidement.

-" ah? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas?" Demanda t il surpris

-" parce que... " elle baissa les yeux honteuse de cette révélation.

-" hey bébé dis moi." Il prit son menton pour relever son visage et pénétrer son regard.

-" parce que j'aurais peur que tu m'échappes et que tu retournes voir les jumelles" murmura t elle.

-" quoi? Comment tu peux penser un truc pareil? Jamais je ne pourrais te tromper. Même quand on est resté en froid pendant deux semaines avant que tout devienne sérieux, j'ai été incapable d'être avec une autre. Dès lors que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes,je n'ai été tenté par aucune autre, c'est insensé."

-" suis désolée, j'ai parfois des manques de confiance en moi."

-" pourtant je peux te dire que c'est ridicule de penser ça. Tu es la seule ma chérie, je ne t'aurais jamais épousée sinon. Enlèves toi de l'esprit cette idiotie et si tu veux que je calme mes ardeurs, je le ferais." Il embrassa ses lèvres légèrement avant de se dégager d'elle pour se relever et enfiler son bermuda. " je vais sortir Nalah, je préparerai le dîner après."

-" tu es en colère?"

-" non, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas que tu penses ce genre de conneries après tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit et sur ma façon d'être avec toi. C'est comme si tu doutais de moi"

-" ok donc tu es bien en colère..." Elle se rhabilla et alla dans la cuisine ouvrir le frigo pour prendre prendre une bouteille de lait qu'elle but d'une traite. " ne me fais rien à manger, je n'ai pas faim et je vais me coucher" dit elle à Klaus le visage fermé.

-" Caroline!" souffla son mari " tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule maintenant!"

-" non, suis fatiguée! " elle le quitta et s'enferma dans la chambre.

Klaus préféra ne pas la suivre, en vérité il était déçu d'elle, d'avoir de telles pensées sur lui. Ils étaient mariés et il lui avait juré fidélité. Il trouvait absurde qu'elle doute de lui.

Il sortit la louve, en caleçon, s'aérer l'esprit lui ferait du bien. Après une bonne demi heure dans le parc, il rentra et prépara le dîner comme prévu, il se doutait que sa femme se lèverait en pleine nuit pour manger.

Il se coucha tard après avoir discuter sur internet avec sa mère. Lorsque qu'il rejoignit Caroline, elle dormait profondément, de son côté du lit. Il hésita à se rapprocher d'elle mais ne réfléchit pas longtemps en repensant à demain. Il ne la verrait pas pendant plus d'une journée et elle allait lui manquer.

Il colla son corps au sien et posa son bras sur la taille de Caroline pour l'enlacer mais elle ne réagit pas. Il s'endormit ainsi espérant qu'à son réveil l'orage serait passé.

* * *

Rebecca et Stefan étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit du garde forestier. Celui ci avait bien tenu compte des attentes de la californienne et dès qu'il l'avait embarquée chez lui, il lui avait montré à quel point elle lui plaisait.

-" Stefan, si tu savais, c'est la première fois que je me sens si bien... si vivante..."

-" hmm poupée, jamais un fille ne m'avait dit ça après que je lui ai fait l'amour... tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle toi!"

-" et moi jamais un mec ne m'avait fait jouir deux fois de suite... Je crois que je suis tombée sur le bon numéro cette fois" elle caressait son torse musclé et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

-" le bon numéro? Ouai enfin le problème c'est que toi malheureusement tu vas rentrer un jour chez toi, à plus de 2000 kilomètres de ton bon numéro. Et ça me fout les boules rien que d'y penser." Stefan entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde.

-" pourquoi? Tu m'apprécies vraiment?"

-" évidement sinon tu ne serais pas dans mon lit poupée."

-" mais tu n'imagines pas une relation à distance je suppose... moi aussi ça me fout les boules."

-" disons que nous pouvons essayer quelque chose tous les deux et ne pas se prendre la tête tant que nous sommes ensemble"

Rebecca resta silencieuse, préférant se jeter sur les lèvres tentatrices de son garde forestier.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla en pleine nuit, son estomac criant famine, elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son mari et ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Sa louve la suivit et resta à ses pieds lorsqu'elle chercha dans le frigo de quoi se restaurer. Elle fut surprise de trouver une assiette couverte d'un film plastique avec un post It dessus.

' _ton dîner pour ton réveil nocturne . K, '_

Elle sortit l'assiette le sourire aux lèvres et s'installa confortablement sur le sofa pour manger.

Klaus lui avait préparée du poulet au parmesan avec des pommes de terre vapeur et des petites carottes. Elle reconnut le zèle de son mari à lui cuisiner des repas équilibrés.

Elle avala tout le contenu de l'assiette et sortit pour se poser sur sa balancelle quelques minutes avant de retourner se coucher.

Elle entendait les loups et les coyotes hurler au loin et Nalah toujours collée à sa maîtresse grogna. Sentant sa louve stressée, Caroline rentra vite à la maison pour rejoindre son mari dans le lit conjugal.

Klaus était étendu sur le dos, découvert, sa femme se coucha près de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse et sa main sur ses abdominaux. Inconsciemment, il encercla la blonde toujours en plein sommeil. Elle s'endormit ainsi dans les bras de son mari, repue et paisible.

* * *

Le lendemain, Klaus fut le premier à ouvrir un œil, Caroline était toujours contre lui et il apprécia de se réveiller avec la douce odeur florale des boucles blondes de sa femme.

Il caressa ses cheveux et y posa ses lèvres pour embrasser sa chevelure. Caroline réagit à cette étreinte en se détachant et se retournant pour se retrouver dos à lui.

Il suivit son mouvement et serra sa taille de son bras musclé. Il embrassa la joue de sa femme avant de coller son visage au sien.

-" excuses moi mon cœur pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça." Lui murmura t il à l'oreille.

-" merci pour mon dîner... " soupira t elle émergeant doucement de son sommeil.

-" de rien mon amour, je fais juste mon job de mari qui prend soin de sa femme."

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui fit afficha un sourire éclatant.

-" je sais... C'est moi qui m'excuse pour hier soir, je ne devrais pas douter de toi, c'est idiot."

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-" shhh bébé, tes émotions prennent le dessus parfois, je comprends ça mais promets moi de toujours me parler quand quelque chose te gêne entre nous."

-" d'accord... Promis... Klaus à quelle heure tu dois partir aujourd'hui?"

-" j'en sais rien je vais appeler ton père pour récupérer le matériel, mais je ne vais pas dormir là bas, quite à conduire toute la nuit, je préfère être revenu rapidement à la maison."

-" ce n'est pas sérieux bébé, tu vas être crevé... "

-" Bill me donnera une journée pour récupérer si je lui demande. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Il coucha sa tête sur la poitrine de Caroline et resta quelques instants ainsi, étonnement il ne tenta aucune action plus intime, il semblait avoir compris le message de sa femme, qui avait besoin de calmer ses acrobaties sexuelles pour son bien être.

* * *

Klaus avait finalement quitté Whitefish dans la matinée pour arriver en fin d'après midi à Yellowstone. Il avait appelé sa femme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pause.

Caroline avait demandé à Kol de tenir le bar cet après midi, prétextant une grosse fatigue. Elle était rentrée chez elle après le déjeuner et s'était enfermée à double tours au chalet.

Elle récupéra dans sa cheminée tout son attirail pour fabriquer ses petites bombes. Elle avait une idée en tête, en fabriquer une avec une plus forte puissance de détonation. Repenser à Tyler lui donnait la rage et elle savourait ce moment où enfin elle pourrait se venger de son ex petit ami, assassin.

Munie d'un masque sur le visage, elle passa l après midi à fabriquer son arme. Elle avait prévu, après avoir suivi les braconniers pour découvrir leur entrepôt secret de le faire exploser.

Tard dans la soirée, elle reçut comme prévu un SMS de son compatriote Mason lui indiquant où ils étaient, elle s'était habillée avec un treillis de Klaus retenu par une ceinture et d'un Tshirt noir. Elle s'était fait un chignon et avait enfilé un bonnet pour cacher sa chevelure blonde.

Elle prit son sac à dos et sortit de chez elle, discrètement espérant que ni Kol ni Bonnie ne soient derrière la fenêtre du chalet d'en face.

Elle se trouva rapidement proche des chasseurs et les entendirent se dire au revoir, comme d'habitude Mason Grey quittait Tyler et Dean après leur partie de chasse.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'elle vit Dean et Tyler traîner par la queue deux cadavres de loups qui avaient péri de leur fusil. Elle prit quelques photos en zoomant au maximum.

Elle suivit les deux braconniers de loin mais ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle était si en colère que les larmes coulaient de voir ces corps de loups laissant des traînées de sang qui la guidaient vers les deux assassins.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, Tyler et Dean s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille cabane, qui à l'époque appartenait au vieux Parker, connu dans toute la bourgade, qui était mort d'une gangrène après avoir été attaqué par un ours.

Caroline cachée derrière un grand séquoia, prit la cabane en photo, et attendit patiemment que les garçons s'en aillent.

Tyler et Dean ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la cabane, une dizaine de minutes pas plus, le temps d'y déposer les corps. Derrière eux, ils fermèrent la porte d'un gros cadenas, attaché à une chaîne épaisse en acier.

La blonde attendit quelques instants avant de sortir de sa cachette, certaine que les deux braconniers s'étaient éloignés, elle s'avança lentement vers la cabane et fut prise au dépourvu en voyant l'énorme cadenas sur la porte. Alaric lui avait appris à forcer des serrures mais ce cadenas semblait difficile à ouvrir sans clé. Elle soupira et ouvrit son sac à dos pour récupérer une longue tige. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de forcer la serrure du cadenas mais le mécanisme semblait sophistiqué. Découragée, elle prit son téléphone et toujours en regardant de gauche à droite les environs, appela son compère.

-" Mason,c'est moi... J'ai trouvé l'entrepôt mais il y a une putain de chaine retenue par un cadenas que je n'arrive pas à forcer. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'envoies les coordonnées GPS, c'est une petite cabane et Tyler et Dean y ont déposé les deux loups tués ce soir."

-" ok Forbes, je te rejoins avec ce qu'il faut pour péter la chaîne."

-" merci... Mason juste un truc, je ne m'appelles plus Forbes" plaisanta la blonde plein de sarcasmes.

-" je sais mais pour moi Forbes c'est la putain d'activiste volontaire que j'adore... Désolé j'oublies parfois ton nouveau statut de femme mariée..."

* * *

-" merde Care, je n'y arrive pas... On devrait plutôt casser une fenêtre pour rentrer là dedans." Mason avait mis toutes ses forces pour casser la chaîne avec une grosse pince coupante, en vain.

-" ouai mais regardes les fenêtres sont condamnées par des planches de bois clouées de l'intérieur... Encore un effort Mason, tu es super baraqué alors comment se fait il que que tu soies incapable de casser cette chaîne?"

-" baraqué mais pas surhomme beauté! ... Laisses moi encore essayer de forcer le cadenas plutôt... "

Mason avait une meilleure technique que Caroline pour ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure, mais celle ci effectivement était plus compliquée.

Il passa un moment dessus mais réussit après maintes reprises à déverrouiller la serrure et pût ouvrir le cadenas, les deux activistes se regardèrent, grand sourire aux lèvres.

Caroline entra la première, son appareil numérique en main, elle alluma l'interrupteur pour éclairer la pièce principale. En plein milieu de la grande pièce, trônait une grande table chirurgicale avec à côté un chariot à roulettes avec plusieurs outils. Au mur quelques crochets où sur l'un, une fourrure de loup était accrochée.

Sur le côté, il y avait trois grands frigos collés au mur, Caroline ouvrit l'un des contenants et eut un haut le cœur quand elle vit le corps d'un loup enroulé sur lui même, la tête éclatée. Elle referma vite le frigo prise d'un vertige et courut dehors pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Son ami courut derrière elle.

-" Care, ça va?"

-" ouai excuses moi, putain d'enfoiré de Lockwood."

-" je crois qu'on a trouvé le pactole là! Donnes moi ton numérique, je vais prendre des photos le temps que tu te reprennes. Et nous récupérerons les corps des animaux dans le frigo et allons les enterrer décemment. Ok?"

-" merci Mason. Laisses moi quelques minutes pour récupérer, nous ferons exploser la cabane après."

* * *

Les deux activistes avaient trouvé des pelles dans la cabane et Mason creusa un profond trou pour enterrer les quatre corps qui étaient cachés dans les gros frigos. Caroline en larmes ne croyait toujours pas à sa bonne fortune d'avoir découvert l'entrepôt de Tyler où il s'adonnait à ce trafic illégal.

Avant de quitter l'endroit, Caroline déposa sa bombe en plein centre de la pièce.

-" après avoir enclencher le détonateur, nous aurons dix minutes pour nous é pour toi?"

-" moi, poupée n'oublies pas que je suis un ancien athlète, c'est plutôt pour toi que je flippe. Care tu es enceinte je pense que tu devrais me laisser enclencher la bombe pendant que tu prends un peu d'avance."

-" j'avais oublié ce gros détail... Je crois que tu as raison... Fais attention Mason, on se retrouve sur le rocher Gorewell" dit elle en pointant du doigt le lieu.

-" ok pour moi"

* * *

La détonation puissante se fit entendre jusque dans le centre ville de Whitefish. Caroline et Mason le sourire aux lèvres admiraient les flammes qui emportaient tout de l'entrepôt des braconniers.

Au même moment, Rebecca et Stefan qui dînaient tardivement furent surpris par le bruit de la bombe. Le garde forestier sortit de chez lui et vit au loin une épaisse fumée. Il fut rejoint par Bill son boss.

-" merde c'est quoi ce bordel?" cria Bill

-" j'en sais rien mais ça semble dans le parc dans la zone Sud, à la limite de Great Falls." répondit Stefan.

-" qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Rebecca arriva et se colla au corps de son petit ami.

-" Rebecca, aucune idée, il y a un incendie. Stefan, je vais appeler le reste de l'équipe, nous devons aller voir."

Le chef des gardes forestiers prit son portable tout en retournant chez lui pour prendre sa voiture.

-" Stefan, c'est peut être dangereux, fais attention." La cadette Mikaelson était inquiète. Elle se rappelait des incendies fréquents californiens en temps de canicule.

-" poupée, tu t'inquiètes pour moi? " il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de partir retrouver son chef " ne t'inquiètes pas, rentres et restes bien à l'intérieur. Je t'appelle."

* * *

Kol et Bonnie passaient également leur soirée en tête à tête lorsque la bombe explosa. Le jeune Mikaelson sortit suivi de près de sa petite amie et ils observèrent abasourdis la fumée dégagée par l'incendie.

Bonnie se précipita chez Caroline mais fut étonnée de n'avoir aucune réponse alors qu'elle tambourinait à sa porte.

-" elle doit dormir, mais qu'elle n'ait pas entendu l'explosion ça m'étonne quand même!" dit Bonnie

-" elle est enceinte ma puce, elle a un sommeil de plomb! Ou alors elle n'est pas chez elle." Réfléchit Kol.

-" Klaus est à Yellowstone, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne serait pas à la maison... Ou alors elle est partie sortir Nalah, merde Kol, j'espère qu'elle n'était pas là où ça a sauté!"

-" laisses moi regarder si je vois le louveteau dans la maison." Kol s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et tenta de regarder à travers le rideau, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit deux énormes pattes se poster sur les vitres, ok se dit il la louve était à la maison. " Nalah est dans le chalet, donc Care doit dormir. Ne t'inquiètes pas plus."

* * *

Caroline et Mason se séparèrent vite et chacun retourna discrètement chez lui.

La blonde sur le retour vit au loin Kol et Bonnie devant les chalets, elle serra les dents, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle sans qu'elle ne les croise.

Elle réfléchit vite et enleva son bonnet pour détacher ses cheveux. Elle débarrassa ses vêtements de la terre qui s'était accumulée dessus et marcha d'un pas décidé en direction des chalets.

-" Care? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là? On croyait que t'étais en train de pioncer!" Dit Kol autant surpris que Bonnie de voir la belle blonde dehors habillée comme un homme.

-" j'étais partie avec Nalah faire un tour..." Elle fut coupée par son amie qui fronça des sourcils.

-" tu te fous de nous, la louve est à la maison! Et qu'est ce que tu fais habillée avec les fringues de ton mec?"

-" mais laisses moi finir! Quand je suis rentrée je me suis rendue compte que j'avais perdu mon porte clé alors je suis retournée sur mes pas... Et pour ce qui est de mon accoutrement Bonnie, mes fringues me serrent alors je me sens plus à l'aise dans celles de mon mari! " se défendit la blonde.

-" ok et alors je suppose que tu as entendu l'explosion?" Demanda Kol peu convaincu des explications de sa belle sœur.

-" ouai et je suis vite rentrée, qu'est ce que c'est? Vous avez vu quelque chose?"

-" non, on a été surpris par la détonation et quand on est sorti on a vu l'épaisse fumée, mates là haut!" dit Bonnie

-" ouai j'ai vu aussi la fumée, j'espère que ce n'est pas un con qui a incendié une partie du parc."

-" aucune idée. Mais on ne devrait pas s'approcher, je vais appeler les pompiers et le shérif." Répondit Kol.

-" ok moi je rentre, Nalah a dû avoir peur, je vais voir comment elle va." Caroline quitta le couple et se précipita chez elle. La louve avait les oreilles baissées mais se détendit lorsqu'elle vit sa maîtresse.

-" calmes toi bébé, ce n'est rien." Elle caressa le flanc de sa bête avant de se débarrasser de son sac à dos et déposer ses clés sur la table. Elle regarda rapidement son portable et vit plusieurs appels en absence de son mari ainsi que de son père, elle soupira. Il était 22 heures et elle appela d'abord son père, qui devait s'inquiéter à cause de l'explosion.

-" papa, j ai vu que tu m'as appelée, j'avais laissé mon téléphone sur vibreur et je m'étais endormie"

-" chérie dieu du ciel, tu as entendu l'explosion? J'avais peur que tu soies dehors avec la louve..."

-" oui j'ai entendu, qu'est ce que c'est?"

-" la vieille cabane de Parker a explosé, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, nous sommes là bas avec les garçons et le shérif vient d'arriver. Restes bien chez toi ma chérie ok?"

-" oh ok papa, tiens moi au courant." Elle raccrocha puis reçut simultanément un nouvel appel de son mari.

-" allo?"

-" merde bébé, ça fait deux heures que j'essaies de te joindre!" Klaus en colère, hurlait au téléphone.

-" hey baisses d'un ton Mikaelson! Je dormais et mon téléphone était sur vibreur! "

-" oh! Ok excuses moi d'avoir crié" la voix de Klaus s'atténuant, il reprit plus calmement " je suis sur le retour et j'ai encore trois bonnes heures de route, j'ai hâte de rentrer, suis mort!"

-" bébé, fais attention et évites les excès de vitesse, je te connais, prends des pauses régulièrement."

-" ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien?"

-" ouai enfin il y a eu une explosion dans une vieille cabane du côté de la zone sud, mon père et les autres sont là bas."

-" quoi, une explosion? Merde ce genre de trucs arrive souvent là bas?"

-" non pas vraiment, il peut y avoir des incendies mais pas d'explosion... Nous en serons plus j'espère, j'attends des nouvelles de papa."

-" mon cœur, je t'interdis de sortir, ok? Je vais faire mon possible pour vite rentrer."

-" bébé, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir... mon père me mettrait une raclée en plus! Fais attention sur la route ... Je t'aime."

Elle raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, appréciant enfin sa victoire sur Lockwood.

* * *

Kol était toujours dehors avec Bonnie, ils entendaient les sirènes des pompiers qui se rapprochaient.

-" c'est la première fois qu'une barraque explose ici, c'est dingue, j'espère qu'il n'y a aucune victime." S'exclama Bonnie toujours choquée de la situation.

-" ouai... Chérie tu n'as pas trouvé Care bizarre? "

-" non, enfin habillée avec les fringues de ton frère, c'est plutôt original..."

-" elle avait de la terre sur la figure et elle portait un sac à dos, je trouve ça bizarre pour retourner dans les bois chercher un truc qu'elle a perdu! "

-" je n'ai pas fait gaffe... Effectivement c'est bizarre... Rentrons bébé, nous saurons demain ce qu'il s'est passé."

* * *

Le bruit de l'explosion avait aussi été entendu jusqu'à la résidence du Maire. Tyler qui était en compagnie de Dean partageant un verre, fut également surpris par la détonation. En sortant sur le perron, où sa mère était déjà à observer la fumée, ils localisèrent vite le lieu de l'incendie. Ils se regardèrent et Tyler prit sa moto pour aller vérifier ses suspicions. Sa mère avait beau lui dire de rentrer, il ne l'écouta pas et se précipita vers les bois.

Avec son engin, il arriva vite devant le spectacle désolant de la cabane qui brûlait. Plusieurs pompiers faisaient leur maximum pour éteindre l'incendie devant les yeux du shérif et des gardes forestiers. Le fils du maire serra les dents et furieux, il quitta vite les lieux pour rentrer chez lui. Dean et sa mère l'attendait sur le perron.

-" mon chéri, mais où étais tu?" Demanda Carol.

-" suis allé voir de plus près ce bordel... La vieille cabane de Parker est en train de cramer ..." Dit Tyler en regardant son compère Dean.

-" oh mon dieu, j'espère que le feu ne va pas se propager..." Carol paniquait, elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer et demanda à Dean de venir avec elle sur les lieux de l'incendie. Elle appela Mason, son autre garde du corps dont l'appartement était proche.

Tyler Lockwood pendant que sa mère était au téléphone, s'approcha de son ami et jeta sa sentence:

-" je crois qu'on a été repéré!"


	29. Chapitre 27

**_Coucou et déjà me revoilou!_**

**_Ma Juju! Je vais bien merci. Et oui c acompençe à sentir le roussi pour Lockwood mais aussi pour Caroline, et que Klaus risque de lui en vouloir cinq minutes...m mouais tu es loin du compte ma chérie. Apprécies ce nouveau post._**

**_Analissa sweety merci aussi de ta review. J'ai oui passé d'excellentes vacances et j'espère que toi aussi. Caroline va effectivement toujours au bout d'elle même quand elle veut quelque chose mais elle a été trop loin et elle va subir les conséquences comme tu le liras dans ce nouveau chapitre. _**

**_Elo69 merci de ton passage et ton petit auras réponses à tes petites questions ici, mais non je n'avais pas l'intention de confronter encore Tyler à Caroline. Parce que comme tu as du le remarqué ça finit toujours en petite de gueule avec Klaus;)_**

**_Klaroline68: merci pour ta review et apprécies la suite rapide:)_**

* * *

Chapitre 27

Les pompiers avaient réussi à éteindre le feu de la vieille cabane avant que celui ci se propage dans le bois, au grand soulagement des gardes forestiers et du Maire.

Le shérif au vu des premières constatations confirma qu'il était impossible que la cabane explose naturellement puisqu'il n'y avait aucune installation de gaz à l'intérieur, ses hommes firent le tour de la maison calcinée et découvrirent quelques résidus d'explosifs. Ils ramassèrent les preuves et les apportèrent à leur supérieur.

-" madame le Maire, il semble qu'il s'agisse d'une explosion criminelle. Il y a des morceaux d'explosifs tout autour avec des résidus de poudre." Dit le shérif.

-" mais quelle idée, pourquoi cette cabane abandonnée?" Demanda l'édile.

-" peut être pour déclencher un incendie dans le bois, je ne vois que cette raison." Répondit le shérif sur de lui.

-" oh mon dieu, monsieur Forbes, vous allez devoir demander à vos hommes de surveiller le parc la nuit à partir de maintenant." ordonna Carol Lockwood à son garde forestier.

-" d'accord madame le Maire, effectivement cela fait partie de nos missions mais il serait bien d'avoir un support avec quelques hommes du shérif?"

-" évidemment!"

* * *

Tyler rageait, il était allé avec Dean voir leur complice Marcel pour lui raconter la dernière nouvelle. Celui ci allait mieux, il avait aussi entendu l'explosion de chez lui et avait été surpris.

-" nous avons un très gros problème. En plus d'avoir perdu du fric, nous avons perdu notre entrepôt. Putain de merde, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il s'est passé, on est super discret, qui pourrait avoir découvert notre trafic?" dit Tyler.

-" aucune idée mais je suppose que ces connards d'écologistes sont dans le coup! " s'exclama Marcel.

-" ouai je crois aussi! Et je ne serais pas étonné que ce soit ce Mikaelson, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici on n'a que des emmerdes." Dit Dean

-" c'est clair mais il n'est pas du genre à faire des trucs derrière le dos des gens, il est plutôt cash ce connard!" Avoua Tyler.

-" pas faux! N'empêches on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Dean.

-" déjà nous allons chercher un autre endroit et racheter du matériel car si Velkov n'a pas sa prochaine commande, je suis dans une merde totale."

-" Tyler, ça va être compliqué quand même!" Soupira Marcel.

* * *

Klaus arriva enfin chez lui vers 3 heures du matin, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison. La louve l'accueillit en lui sautant dessus, il la caressa sur le museau, content de la retrouver aussi.

Il prit sa douche et se coucha vite, fatigué de ce long voyage. Aussitôt sous la couette, il huma avec bonheur l'odeur de sa femme, il était enfin chez lui. Il se colla à son corps discrètement pour ne pas la réveiller mais celle ci, qui ne dormait pas profondément et qui fut sortie de sa somnolence, réagit vite à ce rapprochement.

-" bébé, tu es enfin rentré. Je suis si contente." dit elle en embrassant son mari.

-" hmm moi aussi je suis content de retrouver ma petite femme, tu ne dors pas à cette heure là? Il est tard bebe." il répondit à son baiser.

-" non je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, tant que tu n'étais pas rentré j'étais inquiète."

-" j'aime quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi mon cœur. Mais il ne fallait pas m'attendre, tu dois être épuisée." Il serra sa taille et engouffra sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa femme.

-" non, je me suis endormie devant la télé en début de soirée et me suis réveillée peu de temps avant que je t'ai au téléphone." Elle mentait aussi bien que lui quand cela l'arrangeait mais elle sentit la culpabilité la frapper.

-" hmm oui j'avais oublié. Tu m'as vraiment manquée aujourd'hui mon amour."

-" toi aussi tu m'as manqué... mon amour que j'aime de tout mon coeur..." elle caressa sa peau, son torse si doux et ferme en même temps, elle descendit ses mains lentement jusqu'à sa taille, puis jusqu'à son membre.

-" hmm tu es bien douce ce soir, moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur..." Il captura ses lèvres en soupirant " je t'aime... Je t'aime...je t'aime..." lui murmura t il des baisers entre chaque mot.

Elle bascula sur lui et attaqua son cou en déposant des baisers humides tout en descendant sur sa poitrine, son ventre et face au au sexe érigé de son mari, elle embrassa l'extrémité en gémissant érotiquement. Puis elle prit jusqu'au plus profond de sa bouche, le membre durci pour elle. Klaus se laissait emporter, ses mains dans les cheveux de sa femme qui lui donnait du plaisir.

Elle se redressa et se mit sur lui les jambes écartées, lorsqu'elle laissa son mari pénétrer son sexe chaud, elle gémit de plaisir, elle se baissa pour partager un baiser avec lui, tout en roulant des hanches pour sentir la raideur de Klaus en elle. Il accompagna ses mouvements en soulevant son bassin, ses mains caressant la chute de reins de sa blonde.

Caroline releva tout le haut de son corps et bascula ses épaules en arrière en se caressant la poitrine. Klaus serra sa taille et accéléra ses coups de hanches, il libéra sa semence avant que sa belle explose mais continua fort pour lui laisser le temps de tout lâcher, elle le suivit en hurlant son nom avant de s'écrouler sur lui, à bout de souffle.

Lorsque les Mikaleson faisaient l'amour, ils allaient toujours au bout d'eux mêmes.

Ils s'endormirent bras dans les bras pour profiter de leur étreinte jusqu'au bout.

* * *

L'explosion de la cabane Parker avait fait grand bruit et tous les habitants des bourgades autour du grand parc national étaient au courant. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, tous pensaient à un acte criminel.

Bill avait prévu une réunion aujourd'hui avec son equipe, il avait voulu l'organiser dans la matinée mais afin que Klaus puisse être présent, il avait préféré la décaler après le déjeuner. Il appela son gendre vers 10 heures l'imaginant sur le retour vers la bourgade. Il fut étonné que sa fille réponde.

-" Care, qu'est ce que... Klaus est déjà rentré à Whitefish?"

-" bonjour papa, oui il est rentré cette nuit, il n'a pas voulu rester dormir à Yellowstone. Alors là il dort encore, il est rentré très tard!"

-" oh assez tard pour que tu puisse profiter de ta soirée Caroline?" Dit Bill plein de sarcasmes.

-" huh? Oui j'en ai profité pour me reposer ... Papa merci encore pour... ça..." La blonde était gênée

-" Ben voyons! Bon écoutes, pourras tu dire à ton mari que je fais une réunion cet après midi à la maison à 14 heures."

-" oh d'accord je lui dirai!"

-" c'est à propos de l'explosion de cette nuit, le shérif pense qu'il s'agit d'un pyromane qui a tenté de foutre le feu dans le parc alors nous allons devoir bosser la nuit pour la surveillance"

-" vraiment... C'est grave!" Caroline intérieurement jubilait car finalement son attentat était passé inaperçu.

-" oui et c'est gratuit surtout, il y a des malades partout que veux tu ma fille! Je dois raccrocher j'ai rendez vous avec le shérif ce matin. "

* * *

Caroline n'avait pas ouvert le bar aujourd'hui, elle avait ressenti des contractions toute la matinée et prit rendez vous chez le gynécologue de Great Falls, sur les conseils de son médecin.

Il était midi et elle réveilla Klaus qui dormait toujours.

-" on se réveille mon soldat..." Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de son mari.

-" hmm... Quelle heure est il? bonjour madame Mikaelson."

-" bonjour toi! Bébé je suis désolée de te réveiller mais il est déjà midi et tu as raté plein de choses ce matin. Mon père a appelé et il y a une réunion avec les gardes forestiers chez lui à 14 heures... Et je ne suis pas allée travailler ce matin car j'ai quelques contractions... J'ai pris rendez vous à l'hôpital de Great Falls à 15 heures 30."

-" quoi? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt, comment ça tu as des contractions, ce n'est pas normal." Il se redressa la mine inquiète " bébé, tu devrais rester allongée jusqu'à ton rendez vous... J'espère que la réunion avec ton père ne va pas durer que je puisse t'amener à Great Falls."

-" si tu n'es pas là à temps je demanderai à Bonnie de m'y conduire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça!"

-" tu déconnes, hors de question que tu y ailles sans moi, je préviendrai ton père que je ne peux pas m'éterniser. Tu n'es même pas dans le cinquième mois de grossesse, tu ne devrais pas avoir de contractions, ce n'est pas marqué dans le bouquin!"

-" mon livre sur la maternité n'est pas un mode d'emploi et c'est peut être juste parce que je suis fatiguée... Je ne m'inquiète pas alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour deux..."

-" Ben tiens, comment tu peux prendre cela à la légère... N'empêches, nous irons tous les deux à ton rendez vous."

-" comme tu veux... Je crois que tu as raison je vais m'allonger après le déjeuner"

-" non tu vas t'allonger tout de suite et je vais t'apporter ton repas au lit" il se leva vite et enfila un caleçon alors que sa femme s'installa confortablement dans le lit, à la place de son mari, s'enivrant de son odeur.

* * *

Klaus, après avoir préparer le déjeuner de sa femme et lui avoir apporté au lit, alla voir son frère pour lui demander de gérer le bar cet après midi.

-" pas de problème frangin, c'est devenu une habitude maintenant... J'ai besoin d'ailleurs de ton autorisation de passer une nouvelle commande de boissons car hier après midi j'étais en rade de jus de fruit et il ne reste que 3 bouteilles de whisky." dit Kol

-" hier après midi? Tu as tenu le bar?"

-" ouai Care était fatiguée alors elle a préféré rester au chalet et m'a demandé de tenir son zinc."

-" elle ne m'a rien dit... Je suis inquiet car ce matin, elle a eu pas mal de contractions, je crois que je vais l'obliger à ne plus aller au bar et rester à la maison... Et par conséquent t'embaucher à temps plein."

-" ah merde... Ça craint... Enfin pour Care, car moi gérer le bar ça me plaît... En plus vu comment elle s'habille en ce moment, elle ferait fuir les clients!" Plaisanta le cadet.

-" quoi?"

-" ouai hier soir elle nous a fait halluciner avec Bonnie, on l'a croisée quand ça a sauté dans les bois, habillée avec tes fringues, le look treillis et Tshirt large ça ne lui va pas terrible mais bon l'important c'est qu'elle soit confortable."

-" qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dehors hier soir?"

-' elle avait sorti la louve et avait perdu un truc, elle était retournée sur ses pas, enfin bref c'est un détail... Tu peux me descendre au bar?"

-" ouai bien sur, je dois aller chez Bill de toute façon"

Klaus resta un moment sur les propos de son frère. Sa femme lui avait dit qu'elle avait dormi toute la soirée alors pourquoi elle avait menti, se demanda t il. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

* * *

Il se présenta chez son beau père comme convenu un peu avant l'heure de la réunion. Il était inquiet, il pensait à l'état de sa femme.

-" bonjour mon garçon! Alors pas trop fatigué de ce voyage? Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas dormi à Yellowstone."

-" ça va merci Bill, non je préférais rentrer vite, je n'aime pas laisser ma femme. D'ailleurs à propos de Caroline, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps... Nous avons un rendez vous à l'hôpital a 15 heures 30 car elle a des contractions depuis ce matin et je... je suis super inquiet pour elle et le bébé, ce n'est pas normal..."

-" des contractions à 4 mois de grossesse? Oui il vaut mieux consulter, tu pars quand tu veux fiston. La priorité est de t'occuper de ma fille. "

-" merci Bill. Alors expliquez moi ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit."

-" une cabane abandonnée a explosé dans la zone Sud, c'est criminel d'après les premières constatations du shérif. Des résidus d'explosifs et de poudre ont été retrouvés tout autour... Alors les autorités pensent à un pyromane qui a voulu incendier les bois."

-" des résidus d'explosifs? " Klaus leva les sourcils car pour lui les pyromanes n'utilisaient pas en général d'explosifs pour attiser des incendies de forêt " et cette cabane, elle était abandonnée? C'est étonnant!"

-" oui c'était la cabane d'un ancien habitant de Whitefish, emporté par la gangrène. Étonnant ou pas, il semble que nous sommes confrontés à un pyromane et nous allons devoir faire des roulements pour une surveillance de nuit du parc."

-" je comprends mais Bill, mais si il y a des risques avec le bébé et Caroline, je ne pourrais pas faire de roulements réguliers, je préférerais rester auprès d'elle."

-" je me doute bien, je ferais un planning en fonction."

Les autres gardes forestiers rejoignirent Bill et son gendre et le chef expliqua les nouveaux ordres du Maire. Klaus au vu de l'heure demanda à son boss de partir. Bill le congédia comme prévu.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus attendait dans la salle d'attente et la jeune maman ne se sentait pas bien, après son déjeuner, allongée, elle avait eu des petits saignements mais n'en avait pas parlé à son mari, pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus.

Ses douleurs au ventre s'amplifiaient et pour la première fois elle paniquait vraiment pour son bébé.

-" bébé, tu es pâle, est ce que ça va?"

-" non j'ai super mal au ventre et j'ai chaud."

-" je vais voir à l'accueil où en est le gynécologue, on ne peut pas attendre." Klaus pâlit, il ne supportait pas de voir sa femme si mal en point, il courut jusqu'au comptoir de la secrétaire médicale.

-"excusez moi madame, ma femme ne se sent vraiment pas bien... J'ai besoin de quelqu'un tout de suite pour la prendre en charge."

-" oh mais le gynécologue est toujours en consultation" la secrétaire se leva pour aller voir Caroline et celle ci était pliée en deux, à se tenir le ventre. " oh mon dieu, je vais appeler le docteur tout de suite." Dit elle en courant vers le cabinet médical.

-" bébé, merde qu'est ce que t'as? Respires et calmes toi, le médecin va arriver."

-" Klaus j'ai super mal..."

-" shhhh respires et concentres toi sur autre chose..." Il caressa sa chevelure pour la détendre, incapable de faire plus, il était très inquiet mais évita de montrer son état à sa femme pour la rassurer le mieux possible.

Le médecin arriva vite accompagné de deux infirmières et d'un brancard. Tout alla très vite, Caroline fut allongée et amenée dans une salle d'opération.

Le gynécologue lui fit une injection de Salbutamol, pour stopper les contractions. Caroline entrait dans sa 18eme semaine de grossesse et avoir des contractions n'était pas bon pour la future maman.

-" docteur, qu'est ce qu'elle a? Pourquoi elle a des contractions si tôt?"

-" monsieur Mikaelson, je n'en ai aucune idée, je pourrais faire un diagnostic dès que le produit aura fait son effet. Je ne peux pas l'ausculter tant qu'elle a ses contractions. Est ce qu'elle a eu des pertes de sang?"

-" non, enfin je ne crois pas."

-" bon c'est déjà un bon signe alors. A t-elle fait plus d'efforts que d'habitude? Monter à cheval, courir, porter des choses lourdes , inhaler des produits toxiques?"

-" non rien de tout ça... enfin je ne crois pas!" Klaus était fou, il essayait de réfléchir mais son stress ne l'aidait pas.

-" écoutez monsieur Mikaelson, nous allons nous occuper de votre femme et faire le maximum pour la soulager, pour l'heure je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cette salle, je vais vous demander de retourner dans la salle d'attente, je vous tiens au courant au plus vite"

Le médecin se voulait rassurant mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Klaus. Il suivit à contre cœur l'ordre du médecin.

* * *

Le contractions de Caroline s'étaient enfin arrêtées grâce à l'injection. Le gynécologue fit son auscultation et n'avait pas de très bonnes nouvelles à annoncer.

-" madame Mikaelson, le bébé va bien, ses battements de cœur sont corrects et le taux d'oxygène aussi, mais nous avons un gros problème... Votre col est dilaté et c'est vraiment un très gros problème."

-" je vais perdre mon bébé?" Caroline pâlit.

-" oui si vous ne restez pas allongée 24 heures sur 24! Le bébé tombe et plus vous resterez debout et plus il risquera de tomber plus."

-" oh mon dieu, mais comment cela a pu arriver?"

-" j'en ai parlé à votre mari, il n'a pas vraiment su me répondre... Avez vous fait de l'exercice physique ces derniers temps, ou été en contact avec des produits toxiques?"

-" je... Oh mon dieu!" Caroline laissa échapper ses larmes, c'était de sa faute, fabriquer sa bombe, courir dans les bois avaient mis en danger la vie de son fils.

-" madame Mikaelson? "

-" nitroglycérine!" Murmura mal à l'aise la blonde

-" pardon? Mais je... qu'est ce..." Le médecin surpris resta figé.

-" nitroglycérine, j ai été en contact avec ce produit... une erreur ... Docteur ne dites rien à mon mari... s'il vous plaît..."

-" madame Mikaelson vous rendez vous compte de votre état?"

-" oui et je ferais tout ce que vous m'imposerez de faire. Mais je vous en prie ne dites rien à mon mari à propos de la raison de mon état."

-" je ne dirais rien mais je vais vous garder quelques temps ici."

* * *

Le médecin complètement choqué de la révélation de sa patiente, rejoignit son mari dans la salle d'attente. Klaus faisait les cent pas et lorsqu'il vit le gynécologue, il lui sauta dessus.

-" docteur? Alors? Comment va t elle, est ce que je peux la voir?"

-" mieux oui et non... Nous avons un problème avec sa grossesse... son col est ouvert, elle doit rester couchée..."

-" comment ça? Mais est ce que cela va s'arranger? Comment cela a pu arriver?"

-" cela s'arrangera si elle reste couchée. Cela arrive sur certaines grossesses, chaque femme est différente. Je dois la garder ici quelques temps... Vous pouvez aller la voir évidemment, chambre 15 au premier étage."

Klaus remercia le médecin et se précipita au chevet de sa femme. Lorsqu'il la vit pleurer, il s'approcha pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.

-" mon cœur, shhh tout va s'arranger... "

-" mon dieu Klaus... Je risque de perdre le bébé, c'est horrible..."

-" cela n'arrivera pas. Écoutes moi Caroline, tu es forte. Tu dois rester ici quelques temps et je vais appeler ton père pour prendre congé, je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici, c'est impossible."

-" Klaus, non ce n'est pas le moment... Je suis en sécurité ici... rester avec moi ne servirait à rien. "

-" je dois te soutenir mon amour... Et puis te laisser ici ne me rassure pas ... Comment ça a pu arriver merde?"

-" je... je ne sais pas" Caroline était mal, autant physiquement que mentalement, elle vivait mal la situation et culpabilisait d'avoir fabriquer cette bombe, elle avait fait passer en priorité sa vengeance avant son bébé, et elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle perdait son fils.

* * *

Klaus rentra à contre cœur à Whitefish. Il avait prévenu tout le monde et tous étaient inquiets de l'état de sa femme. Ils s'étaient réunis au bar, Bill était chez le Maire mais devait les rejoindre au plus vite.

-" Klaus je suis sûre que Caroline et le bébé iront mieux. " Rebecca réconfortait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son frère. Elle aussi était inquiète pour sa belle sœur.

-" je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tout allait bien, j'ai fait attention à elle... Je ne comprends rien!"

-" parfois on fait le maximum et pourtant la vie en décide autrement. Peut être que toutes ces années avec Tyler l'ont fragilisée." Conclut Bonnie.

-" frangin, elle est prise en charge à l'hôpital... Tout va bien aller." Kol aussi se voulait rassurant " ma belle sœur est une battante."

-" je n'ai pas confiance en cet hôpital de fortune... Je pense à la rapatrier chez les parents, dans une clinique privée de Los Angeles mais pour le moment elle ne peut pas bouger."

-" oui c'est une idée mais c'est un peu tôt, laisses la reprendre déjà des forces." Rebecca trouvait l'idée de Klaus plutôt bonne.

Klaus reçut un appel inattendu et s'isola dans l'arrière boutique du bar.

-" Gilbert? Écoutez est ce que je peux vous rappeler plus tard? Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment"

-" hmm je vais être rapide Mikaelson, c'est à propos de l'autopsie de Donovan!"

-" oh ok je vous écoute!"

-" nos soupçons se sont confirmés, le jeune Donovan a été abattu de deux balles dans la tête, tirées d'au moins 50 mètres. Donc rien à voir avec la thèse du suicide! Les balles proviennent d'un Colt Python, belle arme de luxe qui pourrait appartenir au fils Lockwood. Vous devez vérifier si ce petit enfoiré a ce flingue!"

-" merde quelle nouvelle, ok je vais m'en occuper mais j'ai besoin de temps... Ma femme a de gros problèmes avec sa grossesse et elle est ma priorité."

-" Mikaelson, je comprends mais je vous rappelles que vous êtes en mission... J'espère que Caroline Forbes n'a pas fait de nouvelles conneries qui aient mis en péril sa grossesse, car il y a eu du mouvement sur les réseaux sociaux ... "

-" comment ça?"

-" un activiste a posté des photos d'une cabane dans un bois incendiée avec en titre ' une planque de braconniers en moins ' ... il n'y a aucune info sur le lieu donc peut être que je me fais des idées ...Mikaelson je compte sur vous et en espérant que la santé de votre femme s'arrange."

Klaus Mikaelson raccrocha les dents serrées. Était ce possible que la cabane photographiée soit la cabane du vieux Parker?

Il revint au comptoir pour rejoindre les autres, Bill était arrivé et se précipita sur son gendre pour en savoir plus.

Klaus lui expliqua l'état de sa femme et le père de Caroline pâlit de ses informations.

-" oh mon dieu, elle doit rester combien de temps à l'hôpital de Great Falls?"

-" longtemps, mais je ne sais pas trop, elle doit rester allongée jusqu'à ce que son col se referme."

-" ma pauvre chérie, je vais aller la voir ce soir."

* * *

Klaus rentra chez lui à bout de nerfs. La première chose qu'il voulut faire, c'est appeler sa femme. Il prit son portable mais lorsque la première tonalité se fit entendre, il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de Caroline dans la chambre. Elle avait laissé son portable. Il prit celui ci et plusieurs choses dans son esprit défilèrent. Avait elle un quelconque rapport avec l'explosion de la cabane Parker, avait elle découvert quelconque information sur le braconnage de Tyler... Il fouilla dans le téléphone de sa femme, à la recherche d'un indice. Lorsqu'il regarda son journal d'appel, il fut étonné de voir un numéro que Caroline avait contacté à plusieurs reprises. Un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne correspondait à personne dans son répertoire.

Il appela Gilbert pour lui demander de trouver l'identité du porteur de ce numéro mystère et en attendant le rappel du fédéral, Klaus entreprit de fouiller la maison.

Il avait de sérieux doutes, il aurait voulu faire une erreur. Pourtant il avait un pressentiment.

Il trouva dans la machine à laver son treillis et un Tshirt qu'il n'avait pas porté, plein de terre et déchanta en tombant sur la paire de basket de sa femme plein de boue.

-" putain Forbes, je vais te tuer!" Hurla t il avant d'être dérangé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-" Mikaelson j'ai l'identité du nom qui correspond au numéro que vous m'avez donné, Mason Grey. Mais aucune info sur lui."

-" ok merci Gilbert!"

En plus d'être en colère contre sa femme avec ce qu'il avait découvert, sa rage s'accentua puissance mille, imaginant sa femme le tromper, sa jalousie était toujours aussi excessive, qui était ce Mason Grey? Pourquoi sa femme le contactait régulièrement?

Il regarda l'historique des messages dans le portable de Caroline et il fut surpris de lire des coordonnées GPS envoyées par la blonde à ce Mason Grey.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et composa le numéro de cet étranger.

-" Forbes! Tu tombes bien, je sors de chez Lockwood, ils sont dépités d'avoir perdu leur petite salle de dissection!" Dit l'activiste sans attendre que son interlocuteur parle.

-" non ce n'est pas Forbes, c'est Mikaelson, le mari!" Hurla Klaus.

-" huh?" Mason resta silencieux prêt à raccrocher embarrassé.

-" mec tu raccroches et je viens chez toi t'exploser ta gueule! Je sais qui tu es!" Le soldat l'embobina pour lui faire peur et cela marcha.

-" ok... Je... Tu veux quoi mec?"

-" pourquoi ma femme te contacte régulièrement? Tu couches avec elle? Je te jure que je vais vous tuer tous les deux!"

-" quoi? Non pas du tout! Nous sommes... amis... Rien de plus!"

-" Ben voyons! Et comment tu connais cet enfoiré de Lockwood? Quelle salle de dissection?"

-" je... Hey mec je comprends que tu sois en pétard mais je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi!" Mason s'énerva et raccrocha peu convaincu des menaces du mari de sa compère.

Klaus fumait!

Il vérifia sur l'ordinateur à quoi correspondait les infos GPS indiquées sur le sms et très vite, il assembla tout... Caroline avait organisé l'explosion de la cabane. Mais pourquoi? Est ce que cela avait un lien avec Lockwood? Avait elle fabriqué une bombe et utilisé des produits chimiques qui avaient mis en péril le bébé! Fou de rage, il explosa littéralement, il prit le portable de sa femme et le jeta violemment contre un mur.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il fouilla encore et encore pour trouver d'autres preuves accablantes. Il trouva l'appareil photo numérique de Caroline dans son sac à dos. Il visualisa les clichés et son humeur changea lorsqu'il vit des photos de Tyler et Dean en train de trainer par la queue des cadavres de loups, des photos de l'intérieur d'une salle avec des objets chirurgicaux, des corps de bêtes dans des frigos, des crochets au mur avec une peau de loup suspendue.

C'était le jack pot pour son enquête, pourtant il était tellement en colère contre sa femme que la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de la confronter à ces agissements.

Il rageait contre elle, elle avait fait des choses derrière son dos, lui avait menti et elle fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre. Et leur bébé risquait de ne jamais voir le jour à cause de son inconscience.

* * *

Ce soir là, il but une bouteille de whisky pour calmer ses nerfs, sur son canapé. Il reçut un appel local sur son portable et décrocha surpris.

-" bébé, c'est moi... Je t'appelle de l'hôpital, j'ai laissé mon portable à la maison... Tu me manques." Caroline au bout du fil avait une voix douce à l'opposé de l'état d'esprit de son mari.

-" tu as vu le médecin ce soir?" Répondit Klaus sèchement.

-" oui et je n'ai plus de contractions. Il faut que je sois patiente maintenant pour que mon col se referme. Il m'a parlée de plusieurs semaines allongée, moi qui n'aime pas rester couchée."

-" tu sais quoi? C'est bien fait pour ta gueule! T'as déconné Forbes! J'ai découvert ce que tu as fait... Et tu es loin d'imaginer comment je suis ... je suis en pétard... Et je te jure que si je mets la main sur ton amant, ce Mason Grey je vais lui éclater sa face de connard. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler! je ne veux plus te voir! j'appellerai ton docteur pour avoir des nouvelles du bébé et je te promets que si je perds mon fils à cause de tes putains de conneries, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais!" Il lui raccrocha au nez plein de rage.

Caroline se figea et laissa tomber le combiné du téléphone, choquée des paroles de son mari. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps car malheureusement pour elle, elle risquait de perdre son bébé mais il semblait qu'en ce qui concerne son mari, elle l'avait déjà perdu.


	30. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Klaus avait accepté de travailler presque toutes les nuits, pour s'occuper. Il appelait tous les jours le médecin de Great Falls et au bout de 15 jours, le col de Caroline n'était toujours pas complètement refermé.  
Il avait demandé au gynécologue, qu'il soit prévenu dès lors que Caroline serait capable d'être rapatriée à Los Angeles.  
Il avait contacté son père pour qu'il réserve une place dans une clinique privée, spécialisée dans les grossesses difficiles.  
Rebecca était d'accord pour accompagner sa belle sœur en avion, la seule chose était que Caroline n'était pas au courant des projets de son mari. Et pour cause, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Il n'était pas passé la voir depuis leur conversation téléphonique, ni ne l'avait appelée. Elle n'avait pas osé de son côté le contacter, culpabilisant et très angoissée de sa probable réaction.  
Le médecin passa la voir comme tous les matins.

-" madame Mikaelson, comment vous sentez vous ce matin? Parce que votre tension est toujours très haute. Il faut vraiment vous détendre, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé."

-" je sais, je suis désolée, je... vous pensez que vous pouvez me prescrire un calmant qui ne serait pas mauvais pour mon bébé?"

-" à part des choses à base de plantes, non, je vais voir ça... Écoutez je vais pouvoir vous laisser quitter Great Falls à partir de demain."

-" vraiment? Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi?"

-" ah non, évidemment non, vous allez devoir être alitée encore plusieurs semaines. Peut être même jusqu'au terme."

-" je ne comprends pas docteur!"

-" il semble que votre mari vous ait admise dans une clinique privée de Los Angeles, vous serez certainement mieux prise en charge là bas qu'ici."

-" quoi? Mais je ne suis pas au courant, je ne veux pas partir d'ici pour Los Angeles... C'est hors de question..."

-" ah et bien il va falloir en discuter avec votre époux."

Caroline rageait, Klaus ne daignait pas lui parler mais en plus dans son dos, il organisait un rapatriement en Californie sans son accord. En colère, elle se décida de l'appeler, peu importait sa réaction, elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui et de ses agissements.

-" Klaus... C'est Caroline! Je... Le docteur vient de m'annoncer que tu avais prévu de m'envoyer à Los Angeles... Et je refuse de partir de Great Falls! Alors rappelles moi pour en parler!" Elle tomba sur sa messagerie, elle se doutait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

* * *

Klaus revenait d'une promenade avec la louve et lorsqu'il rentra, il vit qu'il avait reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Il écouta le message et fut surpris d'entendre sa femme. Il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix pendant deux semaines et l'entendre lui fit bondir son cœur.  
Il était tellement en colère après elle. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et n'était pas sur que leur mariage résiste à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait la savoir loin de lui mais où qu'il puisse avoir une surveillance sur elle, sur le bébé, car tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était que son fils survive aux irresponsabilités de sa mère.  
Plutôt que rappeler sa femme, il préféra se rendre à l'hôpital pour une confrontation en face en face.

* * *

Caroline, triste avait le regard perdu vers la fenêtre, de son lit elle n'avait pas une très belle vue, et elle souffrait de son isolement. Bien sur Rebecca, Kol, son père et ses amis d'enfance passaient la voir régulièrement mais son mari lui manquait.  
Bill n'avait pas compris le comportement de son gendre vis à vis de sa fille. Il avait tenté de discuter avec lui mais Klaus se fermait continuellement. Et sa fille se murait également dans son silence.  
Mais il avait compris que le couple était en crise, est ce que Klaus en voulait à sa fille d'être en mauvaise santé pour porter le bébé? Bill était inquiet pour le mariage de sa fille.

Bonnie venait la voir tous les jours et elle s'inquiétait de l'état de son amie, elle se dit que le sort s'acharnait sur elle, elle l'avait vu heureuse avec Klaus, ce bébé et encore une fois, Caroline sombrait dans le malheur. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son mari ne venait pas la voir. À maintes reprises, elle avait tenté des confidences mais Caroline ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, impliquant d'avouer ses agissements auprès du groupuscule extrémiste.

* * *

Caroline fut surprise par un léger coup à sa porte et son cœur se mit à battre dangereusement vite lorsqu'elle vit son mari avachi sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, attendant qu'elle daigne l'autoriser à entrer.

-" Bébé, je ... je ne pensais jamais te revoir ici! " Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

-" ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça Forbes! Et ne commences pas à pleurnicher ou bien je me casses!" Klaus avait le visage fermé. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas craquer devant la détresse de sa femme, elle ne méritait aucune indulgence de sa part.

-" tu m'appelles Forbes maintenant? ... Klaus je sais que tu es en colère et je peux tout expliquer..." Klaus la coupa rapidement.

-" tu ne mérites plus mon nom! Bien sur que je suis en colère! On s'était juré fidélité, loyauté, de se soutenir et putain toi tu as tout foutu en l'air!"

-" ok je t'ai menti et j'ai fait des trucs derrière ton dos mais pour ce qui est de la fidélité je ne t'ai jamais trompé! Parce que je t'aime et j'en crève que tu me rejettes!"

-" il fallait y penser avant! Et arrêtes de mentir encore! C'est qui ce mec que tu appelais derrière mon dos! Depuis combien de temps ta petite relation extra conjugale dure?"

-"quoi? mais non, Mason est ... Ok tu veux toute la vérité? »

-" je t'écoute!" Klaus s'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit de sa femme.

-" Mason est un des membres du groupuscule. Quand j'ai su que le maire cherchait un nouveau garde du corps après que tu es blessé Marcel, j'ai fait appel à lui pour qu'il postule pour avoir une taupe chez les Lockwood, je lui ai demandé de sympathiser avec Tyler pour s'intégrer à ses parties de chasse. On tournait en rond, il fallait qu'on sache où les corps étaient entreposés." Elle essayait de jauger la réaction de Klaus mais celui ci resta silencieux alors elle continua " le jour où tu es parti à Yellowstone, j'ai passé l'après midi à fabriquer une bombe pour faire exploser l'entrepôt, et le soir, j'ai suivi dans les bois Tyler jusqu'à sa cabane et j'ai contacté Mason pour qu'il me rejoigne. Nous avons pris des photos et avons fait explosé son entrepôt de malheur, "

-" je sais, j'ai vu les photos et je dois admettre que je te félicite pour avoir fait mon boulot! Putain Caroline! À cause de tes conneries, notre fils risque de ne jamais naître... Ta bombe, tu l'as fabriqué avec quoi? De la nitro? C'est ça?"

Elle baissa les yeux avant de lui faire un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-" bravo Forbes! Tout est de ta putain de faute! Tu n'es qu'une putain de garce égoïste! Comment as tu pu faire ça sans te douter du danger pour le bébé. " il se leva subitement de sa chaise et lui jeta un regard noir " je t'en voudrai à mort toute ma vie pour ça, m'avoir menti, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter tes activités extrémistes, mais au contraire tu as organisé tout un stratagème avec ton copain, maintenant c'est moi qui vais gérer ce bébé" dit il en pointant du doigt le ventre de sa femme " je t'envoies demain à Los Angeles, dans une clinique spécialisée avec Rebecca pour que cet enfant ait une chance de s'en sortir, je ne veux plus que tu sois mêlée de près ou de loin à l'affaire Lockwood."

-" je ne veux pas partir d'ici, tu ne peux pas m'obliger!"

-" tu n'es pas en situation de négocier et tant que tu es ma femme, tu n'as rien à dire, c'est moi qui décide à compter de maintenant, ce qui est bénéfique pour notre fils, heureusement qu'il a au moins un de ses deux parents responsable."

-" tant que je suis ta femme?"

-" ouai parce que tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas rester avec une garce en qui je n'ai plus aucune confiance!" La sentence de Klaus eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Caroline.

Elle éclata en sanglots alors que son mari la quitta en claquant la porte.

Les poings serrés, il sortit prendre l'air avant de s'entretenir avec le médecin. Que sa femme ne l'ait pas trompé aurait pu le soulager mais il avait tellement de colère en lui, il ne savait même plus où en était ses sentiments pour elle, aveuglé par sa rancœur. Ses nerfs à vifs lui firent échapper quelques larmes.

* * *

Après son entretien avec le médecin, où celui ci lui avait confirmé que sa femme pourrait prendre l'avion tant qu'elle resterait en positon allongée durant le trajet, il rentra chez lui et se connecta à internet pour acheter des billets d'avion en ligne. Il n'y avait aucun vol direct au départ de Missoula mais à l'escale, Caroline pourrait bénéficier d'une aide médicale et d'un brancard pour changer d'avion. Il acheta deux allers simples en première classe, où les sièges étaient le plus inclinables.  
Ensuite il appela sa sœur qui était chez Stefan pour l'informer de son départ de la bourgade demain.

-" Bec, j'ai pris vos billets d'avion pour Los Angeles, pour Caroline et toi, demain 16 heures!"

-" demain? Déjà, mais ..."

-" pas de mais Rebecca tu as dit que tu étais d'accord pour accompagner Caroline. Je ne t'ai pas pris de retour mais tu reviens à la bourgade quand tu veux."

-" parce que tu crois que je vais la laisser là bas et ne pas la soutenir! Et puis pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi, elle a besoin de toi!"

-" nous en avons déjà parlé Bec, elle a fait une connerie que je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner,"

-" je croyais que les époux devaient surmonter tous les problèmes, même les pires, tu déconnes Klaus, elle est malheureuse et toi tu t'en fous!"

-" Rebecca occupes toi de tes oignons et ne te mêles pas de ça! Tiens toi prête pour demain nous irons chercher Caroline vers 11 heures puis nous irons à Missoula pour votre vol." Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa sœur de répondre qu'il raccrocha aussitôt.

Rebecca avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était triste de la tournure de la situation entre son frère et sa belle sœur, elle aimait Caroline et compatissait à sa douleur alors que Klaus s'en fichait complètement. Elle ne connaissait pas son frère si insensible. Stefan qui était à ses côtés la prit dans ses bras et elle craqua.

-" Mon frère est odieux! Il traite Care comme de la merde, qu'est ce qui a pu se passer entre eux? Stef, je dois partir pour Los Angeles demain... "

-" calmes toi poupée, ce qu'il s'est passé on n'en sait rien mais c'est leur histoire... Tu dois partir demain... Ça c'est pas cool pour moi!"

-" pour moi non plus, tu vas trop me manquer..."

-" toi aussi Bec, profitons alors de notre dernière soirée ensemble... " il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa pour la réconforter.

* * *

Klaus regardait encore et encore les clichés de l'entrepôt des braconniers. Il avait envoyé par mail les photos au FBI, le dossier Lockwood commençait à peser lourd. Il devait l'admettre sa femme avait fait du bon boulot. Ces extrémistes écolos étaient finalement très bien organisés, certains membres comme Caroline étaient des génies en tactique, aussi compétents que certains hauts officiers militaires.  
Il repensa à Mason Grey, l'ami de sa femme qui avait intégré le cercle Lockwood et il se dit que peut être grâce au lui, il pourrait savoir si Tyler était détenteur d'un Colt Python, l'arme qui avait tué Donovan.

Il appela l'activiste, il avait gardé ses coordonnées.

-" Grey, Mikaelson à l'appareil! Je... je sais que ça va te paraître absurde de te contacter... je voulais déjà m'excuser de t'avoir accusé de coucher avec ma femme." Klaus préféra amadouer Mason pour ouvrir la conversation.

-" ok... Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses... "

-" si au contraire, je... je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais que Care fait partie du groupuscule comme toi et de mon côté je me bats aussi contre Lockwood... J'ai besoin d'aide..."

-" huh? Je suis étonné que Care ait parlé de ça... Tu te bats contre Lockwood, huh? De quelle façon?"

-" façon fédérale, écoutes mec, j'enquête sur la mort de Donovan... Grace à vos photos j'ai des preuves du mobile et des preuves qui peuvent faire tomber tous ces enfoirés."

-" je ne traite pas avec les fédéraux mec!"

-" je sais mais pour ce coup là je pensais qu'on pourrait s'entraider..."

-" faut voir! C'est quoi le piège? Je suis étonné que Care se soit marié avec un agent du FBI..."

-" je ne suis pas un agent fédéral, j'ai été assermenté juste pour cette affaire... en ce qui concerne Caroline, que veux tu mec, les coups de foudre ne se commandent pas. Il n'y a pas de piège, si tu m'aides je te promets de ne pas te dénoncer en tant qu'extrémiste."

-" donc si je ne t'aide pas tu vas me dénoncer... Super!"

-" bon mec, je vais t'expliquer un truc, ma femme est à l'hôpital et risque de perdre notre bébé, je suppose que tu es au courant qu'elle est enceinte! "

-" merde...je lui avais pourtant dit de faire gaffe, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter... J'aurais dû insister mais elle est connu pour être très bornée!"

-" m'en parles pas! Ce que je veux dire c'est que si vous avez fait tout ça pour rien et qu'en plus nous perdons ce bébé, je vais vraiment péter un câble!"

-" ok... Et qu'est ce que je dois faire?"

-" Care m'a dit que tu remplaçais l'un des gardes du corps du maire?"

-" ouai mais ce n'était que provisoire, j'ai été congédié la semaine dernière... Je ne suis même plus à Whitefish."

-" ah bon... Mais tu as sans doute gardé des contacts avec Lockwood, non?"

-" enfin sauf que ces connards je ne veux plus en entendre parler. J'ai supporté pendant presque 3 semaines leurs parties de chasse."

-" ouai je comprends... alors peut être que tu saurais si Lockwood a un pistolet Colt Python? C'est avec ce flingue qu'il aurait tué Matt Donovan."

-" un Colt Python? Je ne sais même pas à quoi cela ressemble"

-" je peux t'envoyer par message une photo de ce flingue. C'est vraiment important "

-" ok fais ça mec, mais j'en ai vu plein des flingues chez lui, il a tout un arsenal dans sa chambre."

-"ah? Et où exactement dans sa chambre?"

-" il a une armoire rouge rempli d'armes cet enfoiré!"

-" ok merci mec, écoutes je t'envoies vite fait la photo du colt "

Klaus finalement avait plutôt bien apprécié l'activiste qui était plus ouvert que Saltzman.

Après avoir envoyé la photo du pistolet recherché, Il reçut rapidement une réponse de Mason, et il semblait que l'activiste avait reconnu une arme qui ressemblait au Colt. Mais pour être sur, il devait vérifier par lui même et pour cela, s'aventurer chez le suspect.  
Mais il lui fallait un plan pour éloigner les Lockwood de chez eux, il ne pouvait pas improviser.

Il envoya rapidement un SMS à sa femme pour la prévenir qu'il viendrait la chercher avec Rebecca, vers 11 heures pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Mais cet idiot avait oublié qu'il avait explosé son portable. Il soupira et se força à l'appeler.

* * *

Caroline n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis la visite de son mari, son mari qui ne l'était plus vraiment se disait elle. Klaus lui avait explicitement annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle en tant qu'épouse. Elle avait enlevé son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles, par signe de défaite, elle devait tirer un trait à contrecœur sur son récent mariage. Elle redeviendrait Caroline Forbes. Elle avait beaucoup de regrets sur ce qu'elle avait caché à Klaus, sur l'usage de la nitroglycérine qui avait eu des conséquences néfastes sur sa grossesse, mais elle savait que le mal était fait et que sa priorité serait de sauver ce bébé, alors elle avait décidé de ne plus se battre avec le père de son enfant et d'accepter sans discuter cette hospitalisation à Los Angeles, Klaus avait toujours les bonnes solutions aux problèmes. Quand le téléphone de la chambre sonna, elle décrocha et fut prise de palpitations en entendant la voix de Klaus.

-" Comment tu vas ce soir?"

-" le bébé va bien merci" elle se doutait qu'il s'inquiétait uniquement pour son fils.

-" et toi?"

-" c'est pas important, pourquoi cet appel si tard?"

-" je... juste pour te prévenir que demain je te récupères vers 11 heures pour te conduire avec Rebecca à l'aéroport. Votre vol décolle à 16 heures de Missoula et mon père prendra en charge la suite à Los Angeles."

-" d'accord" fut sa seule réponse ce qui surprit Klaus.

-" tu es conciliante, c'est étonnant de ta part."

-" Klaus, je ...je suis aussi d'accord pour divorcer, je me doute que ce n'est pas ta priorité, ni la mienne d'ailleurs car la santé du bébé est la priorité mais je comprends que... que tu ne veuilles plus de moi et...je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne ferai pas d'histoire... Et que je ne prendrai pas ton argent, je veux juste récupérer le bar et le chalet car c'est tout ce que j'ai. Et pour notre enfant si dieu le préserve, j'espère que nous trouverons un terrain d'entente."

Klaus resta sans voix, un blanc de plusieurs secondes qui semblait une éternité pour Caroline alors elle reprit:

-" bon et bien à demain Klaus." Elle raccrocha les larmes aux yeux.

Klaus de son côté resta figé des paroles de sa femme. Elle acceptait une séparation sans essayer de sauver leur couple. Ce n'était plus la Caroline combattante et bornée qu'il connaissait, elle préférait subir et cela perturba le soldat.  
Il voulait la rappeler mais trouva la situation absurde, après tout, il ressentait beaucoup de colère encore et n'imaginait pas un avenir avec une femme qui l'avait tant déçu.  
Il but encore beaucoup ce soir là, noyant sa peine dans l'alcool. Demain Caroline partirait loin de lui, serait prise en charge dans un établissement privé et spécialisé, loin de la bourgade, de Lockwood et de tous ces drames.

* * *

Le lendemain Klaus récupéra Rebecca chez Stefan, la cadette pleurait dans les bras du garde forestier. Il lui avait promis de prendre une semaine de vacances rapidement et de venir la voir en Californie.  
Klaus resta insensible à ses adieux, qui n'en étaient pas, frustré du bonheur de sa sœur, pour lui tout s'était écroulé en si peu de temps avec sa femme.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital de Great Falls resta silencieux. Rebecca en voulait à son frère. Elle lui en voulait de mettre de côté Caroline. La cadette Mikaelson n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé entre le couple mais elle trouvait inadmissible que Klaus rejette sa femme alors qu'elle vivait un grand désarroi.

Arrivés à l'hôpital les Mikaelson retrouvèrent Caroline dans sa chambre, Rebecca embrassa sa belle sœur et lui apporta le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. La future maman avait mauvaise mine, la tristesse se lisait en elle et jamais Klaus ne l'avait vu ainsi.

-" Becca, merci de m'accompagner... Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule." dit timidement Caroline à sa belle sœur.

-" tu n'es pas seule Care, tu ne le seras jamais... Les Mikaelson sont solidaires." Dit la cadette, en fixant son frère.

-" je ne suis pas une Mikaelson, mais ce bébé en est un alors c'est avec lui qu'il faut être solidaire," plaisanta Caroline avec un faux sourire.

Klaus resta à l'écart, les yeux fixant le sol. Voir sa femme dans cet état lui pinçait le cœur, une sensation qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il ressentirait. Mais il ne montra aucune émotion.

Une infirmière arriva avec une chaise roulante pour conduire Caroline jusqu'à la voiture, Klaus avait prévu de l'installer à l'arrière, il avait posé plusieurs coussins.  
Dehors, il tendit la main à sa femme pour l'aider à monter dans la voiture et lorsqu'elle posa timidement sa main sur la sienne, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait plus son alliance, ni même la bague d'Esther.

-" où est ton alliance? Et ta bague de fiançailles? Lui dit il en serrant les dents.

-" je ne mérite plus de m'appeler Mikaelson comme tu me l'as dit alors pourquoi je porterai mon alliance. La bague de Lisbeth, je compte la rendre à ta mère, ne t'inquiètes pas!"

-" Caroline, où est ta putain d'alliance? " répéta t'il en colère.

-" dans mon sac! " elle ne comprenait pas la colère soudaine de son mari.

Klaus prit le sac de Caroline et chercha l'anneau, lorsqu'il le récupéra il prit la main de sa femme et replaça la bague à son doigt et lui dit sèchement.

-" tant que nous sommes mariés tu gardes ton alliance!"

Caroline le regarda sciée mais ne répondit pas s'installant dans la voiture.

Sur le trajet, personne ne parlait. Klaus et Caroline se défiaient du regard à travers le rétroviseur. Elle était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Klaus de toute à l'heure. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit content qu'elle accepte la situation et au final, elle l'avait encore plus énervé.  
Lui de son côté, était perdu aussi, elle avait osé retirer son alliance, elle avait déjà tiré un trait sur leur couple. Il se rendit compte que peut être elle ne l'avait jamais aimé autant que lui l'aimait. Et ça le rendait encore plus furieux.  
Le problème de Klaus, est qu'il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il avait énormément meurtrie sa femme, ses propos l'avait tant blessée qu'elle avait décidé de lâcher prise.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport un peu trop tôt et Klaus proposa de déjeuner dans le salon VIP de la compagnie aérienne. Caroline s'était installée sur un fauteuil incliné et elle rechigna à avaler quelque chose, elle avait perdu son appétit. Elle se nourrissait au minimum pour le bébé. Lorsque son mari lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait manger, elle lui répondit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il prenait cela encore comme une provocation. Rebecca de son côté était très mal à l'aise, sentant la tension grandissante entre le couple.  
Klaus lui commanda des lasagnes et devant son assiette, la future maman rechignait à avaler.

-" Caroline! J'en ai ras le bol de ton comportement... C'est quoi le problème? En fait tu me fais croire que tu acceptes d'aller à Los Angeles mais en fait ça te fait chier,c'est ça?" Dit Klaus furieux.

-" non, c'est faux! Je veux aller là où je suis sûre que mon... notre bébé puisse arriver à terme. C'est le plus important pour moi."

-" et ne pas te nourrir, tu crois que cela va aider le bébé à arriver à terme? Tu déconnes complètement Forbes!"

-" et bien on en revient à Forbes maintenant! " elle retira son alliance et lui jeta au visage avant de donner un coup de fourchette dans ses lasagnes et manger franchement devant le regard crispé de Klaus.

Il serra les poings et les dents et se leva de sa chaise violemment avant de s'échapper pour contenir sa colère. Il sortit pour prendre l'air et se calmer, elle l'avait encore énervé.

Caroline se retrouva en tête à tête avec Rebecca, ses larmes avaient encore lâché et sa belle sœur se sentait impuissante.

-" Care, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux, je suis là pour toi, parles moi."

-" je... Rebecca j'ai besoin de toi, je... Dis moi que je peux avoir confiance en toi... Dis mois que ce que je vais te dire tu ne le répéteras jamais à personne... Promets le, promets aussi de ne pas me détester après!"

-" oui... Je te le jure... Pourquoi Klaus est si en colère après toi? Pourquoi je te détesterais?" Rebecca prit la main de Caroline pour l'encourager.

La blonde lui raconta tout, de son enrôlement dans l'extrémisme écologique jusqu'à l'explosion de la cabane où Tyler entreposait les cadavres des bêtes chassées.

-" oh mon dieu! Je comprends mieux la colère de mon frère... Care, c'est irresponsable ce que tu as fait..."

Caroline sentit encore le vent tourner et regretta d'avoir tout raconté à Rebecca.

-" ...mais je crois qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose... Care, je ne vais pas te juger mais je conçois que Klaus soit furieux contre toi"

-" il veut divorcer." avoua t elle timidement

-" quoi? C'est ridicule. Il t'aime!"

-" non je l'ai déçu et il ne veut plus de moi, tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est le bébé, tout ça, le voyage à Los Angeles c'est´uniquement pour le bébé, mon état il s'en fiche et je ne me relèverai pas toute seule de cet échec, Rebecca j'ai besoin de toi, vraiment."

Rebecca prit la blonde dans ses bras. Caroline était soulagée de cette réaction et de pouvoir se confier la vidait de toute cette culpabilité. Elle n'aurait pas pu en parler à Bonnie, sa meilleure amie car celle ci jugeait toujours à l'extrême.

-" Care chérie, je suis persuadée que votre couple passera au dessus de ça. Vu la réaction que ton mari a eu quand tu lui as balancé ton alliance, je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de te quitter. Laisses le digérer, être loin de toi le fera se remettre en question... Je connais mon frère, il est impulsif et quand il est malheureux, il fait souffrir, il est abjecte, il cache ses émotions... Mais au final, il est aussi triste que toi."

-" j'aimerais te croire mais si je perds ce bébé, jamais il ne me le pardonnera."

-" hey poupée, tu ne perdras pas ce bébé."

* * *

Klaus s'était réfugié dans un bar et quand il vit l'heure il se décida à rejoindre les filles. Leur vol était dans moins de deux heures et l'embarquement approchait.

Elles étaient toujours au salon VIP à discuter confortablement, Caroline avait une énorme part de gâteau devant elle. Rebecca buvait une coupe de champagne.

-" je vois que tu es devenue raisonnable For... Caroline!" s'exclama Klaus

Elle ne répondit pas et garda une expression fermée. Rebecca se retourna vers son frère en regardant sa montre.

-" je croyais que tu étais reparti sur Whitefish frangin! Je peux m'occuper de Care, ne t'inquiètes pas."

-" Becca, quels sarcasmes... Je veux être sur que vous embarquez bien."

-" oh alors ce n'est pas pas pour nous faire un petit bisou avant qu'on se quitte?" plaisanta sa sœur.

-"viens là petite emmerdeuse!" Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras comme on prend un enfant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Cette étreinte fit sourire Caroline mais elle baissa les yeux lorsque son regard croisa celui de son mari. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucun geste d'affection pour elle avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour la Californie. Et elle n'avait pas tord...


	31. Chapitre 29

**_Un nouveau chapitre plus long... Désolée pour les deux derniers chapitres un peu court..._**

**_Klaroline68: merci pour tes reviews, tu verras dans ce chapitre que la situation est loin de s'arranger...;)_**

**_Juju: crois tu au fond de toi que le couple va se remettre ensemble... Je ne veux pas être à l'origine de ta prochaine dépression ma chérie. You'll see ;) merci pour tes reviews._**

**_Analissa: merci ma biche pour tes reviews, tu as raison il y a toujours le retour de bâton, et il y a toujours une morale à retenir. Merci de faire partie de mon univers._**

**_Elo69: merci elo, oui Klaus est dur, il ne faut oublier que c'est un impulsif et qu'il n'aime pas la traîtrise alors je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre te plaise car aucun rapprochement. Je suis en pleine réflexion à ce sujet.;)_**

**_4everklaroline:tu as bien analysé la situation, maintenant divorce ou pas, tu verras...;) merci pour ta review._**

**_AnomymeY: tu crois que le couple va se relever? Oui c'est un Klaroline mais combien de temps va durer ce drame. Huh? Merci pour ta review._**

**_Hlne: j espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Et oui c chauffe... Merci pour tes reviews ;)_**

**_Guest: merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage. Ravie que tu apprécies ma fic ainsi que ma première histoire._**

**_Un grand merci à toutes qui continuent à me suivre, c'est´un peu dramatique en ce moment et la mission de Klaus arrive bientôt à la fin, alors je réfléchis à la suite de la fiction, après la fin de l'enquête... Donnez moi vos impressions._**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Caroline était depuis une semaine à la clinique privée de Santa Ana, qui était à proximité de la propriété Mikaelson.

L'établissement était chic et avait du matériel de toute dernière technologie, la future maman se sentait en sécurité, tout le monde était au petit soin pour elle, elle se doutait que tout cela avait un coût.

Elle recevait deux fois par jour des piqûres sur les cuisses pour éviter les risques de phlébites, comme elle restait couchée presque toute la journée, elle était autorisée avec une infirmière à une sortie quotidienne dans le grand parc privé fleuri de la clinique, en fauteuil roulant.

La chaleur de la Californie lui faisait du bien et les visites quotidiennes des parents de Klaus et de Rebecca lui permettait de ne pas penser à son mari. Elle pensait à lui évidemment mais cela affectait son moral alors elle prenait sur elle et s'occupait le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Sa chambre avait un écran plat et elle disposait d'une bibliothèque et d'un petit poste audio pour écouter de la musique.

Mikael lui avait acheté un nouveau téléphone ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable.

Bref Caroline avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour passer un excellent séjour dans la clinique et ne regrettait pas l'hôpital de Great Falls.

Ce matin, elle était avec Rebecca qui avait été autorisée à lui faire sa ballade dans le parc.

-" ce cadre est vraiment magnifique." dit Caroline tout sourire.

-" tu m'étonnes, tu sais qu'en ce moment il y a Lady Gaga à la clinique? Paraît qu'elle est enceinte!" Dit Rebecca

-" m'en parles pas c'est pour ça qu'il y a un tas de paparazzi devant les portes de la clinique... C'est une des infirmières qui m'en a parlée hier... Ah quelle plaie ces stars!"

-" tu sais que Stef arrive dans 15 jours, j'ai trop hâte de le voir. Je vais bientôt reprendre les cours, je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais l'occasion de retourner à Whitefish d'ici là avant les prochaines vacances."

-" je suis contente que la distance pour l'instant ne vous dérange pas... Et Stef est un bon gars, je suis vraiment, vraiment contente pour vous deux."

-" merci Care, la distance si, elle me pèse et je suppose que pour lui c'est pareil, mais on évité d'aborder le sujet... Care, la distance avec mon frère ne te gêne pas? "

-" Bec, on en a déjà parlé, avec Klaus c'est ... il n'y a plus rien entre nous... "

-" ne dis pas ça, tu portes son enfant, vous êtes encore mariés je te rappelles... Care, je sais qu'il a essayait plusieurs fois de t'appeler..."

-" des enfants de parents divorcés, il y en a de plus en plus ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont malheureux ou moins équilibrés. Je sais ce que tu penses mais mon couple est mort et tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est que Klaus rencontrera quelqu'un en qui il aura totalement confiance et qui sera plus ...enfin moins engagée dans une cause... Si Klaus a essayé de m'appeler c'est pour savoir comment se passe l'évolution du bébé... Ta mère lui donne des nouvelles, que cela vienne de moi ou d' elle, les informations sont les mêmes... je ne suis pas prête à lui parler de toute façon..."

-" Ben voyons, tu as surtout peur de craquer ... Care, je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu l'aimes et que ça te fait mal de ne pas être avec lui, laissez vous une chance."

-" bien sur que je l'aime, je l'aimerais toujours... Mais c'est trop tard... J'ai déconné et je dois en subir et accepter les conséquences... Bec, parlons d'autre chose... Alors tu as prévu quel programme avec ton petit garde forestier chéri? Tu comptes l'amener chez Birdy? Je veux une vidéo si tu fais ça!"

-" non, je ne m'amènerai pas chez lui sinon c'est moi qui risque de péter un câble s'il branche mon mec comme il a branché mon frère! Déjà nous viendrons te voir! Tu lui manques tu sais!"

-" je sais. Mon père aussi me manque et Bonnie et Kol... On se contacte via Skype mais les bras de mon père me manquent... Bec, dis moi je me demandais... Combien coûte la journée ici? Je veux dire j'espère que tes parents ne prennent pas en charge mon séjour?"

-" non c'est Klaus qui paye ton hospitalisation, normal c'est ton mari. "

-" ça me gêne quand même... Ça doit valoir une fortune."

-" et alors si au final tu nous fais un beau bébé, peu importe le prix!" La blonde roula des yeux.

-" je ne pourrais jamais le rembourser..."

-" hey tu arrêtes de dires des absurdités? Le fric de Klaus est le tien aussi. "

-" je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je parles de ça avec toi..." Soupira Caroline.

* * *

À Whitefish, la vie suivait son cours. Klaus continuait ses gardes de nuit. Kol gérait le bar à plein temps. La louve avait encore grossi et le manque de sa maîtresse se faisait ressentir dans son comportement. Elle restait devant la porte, à attendre le retour de Caroline.

Caroline avait confiance en Klaus pour s'occuper de Nalah mais elle prenait des nouvelles par son père.

Klaus avait passé la semaine à réfléchir sur un plan pour s'introduire chez les Lockwood pour trouver l'arme du crime de Donovan.

La résidence était sous surveillance et même sans ses occupants, il était difficile de s'y faufiler sans être aperçu.

Le maire avait ses meetings mensuels à Missoula et en général elle passait deux à trois jours là bas. Mais il fallait aussi éloigner Tyler. En ce qui concerne les caméras de surveillance, par contre c'était compliqué, Mikaelson n'y connaissait rien. Il se dit que l'aide des extrémistes aurait été la bienvenue mais sans Caroline, aucun contact ne serait possible. Klaus aurait pu contacter Mason mais celui ci avait rejoint sa femme dans les mers japonaises sur un bateau de Greenpeace.

Pourtant il eut une idée mais pour cela, il dût contacter le chef des fédéraux.

-" Gilbert, j'ai peut être une idée pour m'introduire chez Lockwood! La maire se casse la semaine prochaine pour son rendez vous mensuel avec le gouverneur du Comté."

-" et?"

-" j ai besoin de Saltzman! "

-" Mikaelson, il n'a pas changé d'avis il ne veut pas aider les fédéraux, et puis pourquoi avez vous besoin de lui?"

-" je suis l'agent et vous êtes le boss, laissez moi faire mon job! J'ai besoin du hacker! Mais je me doute qu'il va demander une monnaie d'échange!"

-" mais qu'est ce que vous me dites maintenant? Ça ne marche pas comme ça Mikaelson! Les ordres c'est moi qui les donne."

-" Gilbert, je vous jure que je sais ce que je fais et que dès que nous aurons la preuve de l'arme et que le numéro de série correspondent, vous pourrez perquisitionner la résidence Lockwood! À partir de là ce sera la dernière pièce pour l'arrêter!"

-" je sais mais en quoi Saltzman peut vous aider?"

-" j'ai besoin qu'il désactive les systèmes de vidéo surveillance et d'alarme que je puisse m'introduire chez eux."

-" mais Mikaelson c'est illégal! Bordel... Vous êtes malade, si vous vous faites prendre, je ne pourrais pas vous défendre!"

-" je ne me ferais pas prendre! Je vous rappelle que je suis un militaire, le camouflage c'est mon truc."

-" vous me tuerez Mikaelson! Vous me tuerez! Laissez moi réfléchir " le chef du FBI raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son imposant fauteuil, complètement abasourdi du plan de son agent.

* * *

Klaus espérait que Gilbert accepterait son plan et que surtout Alaric serait conciliant. Si Caroline était à ses côtés, les choses auraient été plus simples, elle aurait convaincu son ami.

Il pensait beaucoup à sa femme. Il appelait sa mère tous les jours pour l'informer de l'état de Caroline mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'alliance qu'elle lui avait rendu, il avait mal au cœur. Mal au cœur car tout le bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec elle était loin derrière. Il repensait souvent à leur rencontre, à leur rendez vous pour la première échographie qui avait été une véritable révélation pour tous les deux, mais il repensait aussi à ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais plus il ne pourrait avoir confiance en elle, et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir passé en second plan sa grossesse, c'était impardonnable.

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de la contacter en direct mais elle ne répondait jamais. Bonnie lui avait aussi expliqué que Caroline lui avait demandé des informations sur la procédure de divorce, si elle devait prendre un avocat.

Cela avait beaucoup énervé le soldat car malgré le fait qu'il n'aurait plus confiance en elle et qu'indéniablement la finalité serait la séparation, il n'avait pas encore en tête de divorcer. Sa priorité était la grossesse de sa femme, pour le reste il verrait plus tard, mais Caroline avait anticipé leur avenir et cela le minait.

L'odeur de sa femme était encore dans le lit conjugal, il n'avait pas changé les draps pour profiter de l'arôme qui le détendait toujours autant malgré la colère qu'il ressentait.

Au fond de lui, elle lui manquait. La douceur de sa peau et son sourire éclatant lui manquaient, caresser ses boucles blondes lui manquait. Intérieurement Klaus était en perdition, et se focaliser sur son boulot de garde forestier ainsi que d'agent spécial lui permettait de ne pas craquer. Sans compter que ses relations avec son beau père s'étaient détériorées. Ils ne communiquaient plus comme avant. Bill ne sachant pas la vérité, en voulait à son gendre. Caroline lui avait parlé de la séparation et son père ne fut pas surpris au vu des relations passées entre le couple mais il était en colère, il ne voulait pas se mêler à leurs histoires mais il voulait avant tout protéger sa fille.

Klaus aurait pu avouer toutes les activités secrètes de sa fille pour se défendre mais il se doutait que Caroline ne se remettrait pas si son père apprenait la vérité, et que cela en pâtirait sur son état. Alors il préfèrerait se murer et accepter ses nouvelles relations avec son beau père.

* * *

Caroline s'était liée d'amitié avec une jeune infirmière qui l'aidait dans sa toilette matinale. Elle s'appelait Sara et travaillait à la clinique depuis plus de 2 ans.

-" Sara, dites moi, je me demandais, combien coûte une journée ici?"

-" oh environ 1000 dollars, tout inclus."

-" la vache ça veut dire 30000 dollars par mois, c'est énorme!"

-" ce sont les prix habituels pour une clinique privée dans le coin, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas d'ici."

-" non et c'est pour ça que j'hallucine un peu. Sara, est ce que vous pourriez vous renseigner pour moi, si des frais ont déjà été avancés, parce que je souhaite payer de mes propres moyens et ne pas utiliser l'argent de ...mon mari?"

-" hmm je vous conseille de contacter la comptabilité plutôt, moi je ne sais pas trop."

-" merci Sara, je vais m'en occuper."

Même mal en point, Caroline restait bornée et quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs et allait jusqu'au bout. Et elle avait décidé de ne plus accepter la moindre aide de Klaus. Mais la note serait très salée pour elle. Elle devrait vider son compte bancaire et peut être même vendre son bar. L'idée la fit pâlir mais tout était sa faute et elle devait assumer jusqu'au bout ses erreurs qui avait mis le bébé en danger.

Elle pourrait payer le premier mois avec l'argent qu'elle avait de côté, pour le reste ce serait compliqué. Elle décida d'appeler son père.

-" papa, oui je vais bien, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi!"

-" dis moi, ma chérie!"

-" j'ai besoin que tu contactes une agence immobilière de Great Falls, spécialiste des commerces... J'ai besoin d'une estimation du bar... Je... je souhaite le vendre..."

-" qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries Care?"

-" papa, j'ai réfléchi et j'en ai marre de tout ça, je sais que maman a travaillé dur pour obtenir ce commerce mais tenir un bar je n'ai plus envie de ça, j'ai besoin de faire autre chose... En plus avec le bébé, je n'aurai plus le temps ... Ne sois pas fâché papa." Caroline préféra mentir car elle se doutait que si elle expliquait à son père qu'elle aurait besoin d argent, il lui aurait cédé toutes ses économies.

-" Care, je ne te reconnais plus mais tu es libre de tes décisions et ce bar est le tien... Cela tournerait une page ... Je vais me renseigner ma chérie... Tu me manques tellement ma petite fille... Je pensais venir te voir, pas longtemps mais assez pour te serrer dans mes bras."

-" papa, tu me manques aussi, je t'aime et je serais vraiment contente que tu viennes en Californie."

* * *

Caroline avait fait le nécessaire avec la comptabilité pour régler en avance le premier mois, Klaus avait déjà réglé la semaine mais sa femme avait demandé à la clinique de lui rembourser la somme avancée.

* * *

Klaus était au bar avec Kol et Bonnie, durant le déjeuner. Son frère et sa petite amie évitaient de parler de Caroline en sa présence car le peu de fois où cela était arrivé, il n'avait pas bien réagi.

Mais ce jour là c'est le mari qui entama la discussion sur sa femme.

-" vous avez eu Caroline récemment au téléphone? Parce qu'elle ne répond pas à mes appels et ..." Il se racla la gorge " je voulais avoir ses impressions sur l'état du bébé... L'avoir en direct plutôt que par le biais de maman."

-" oui hier soir et elle semble bien. " répondit Bonnie un peu gênée." Mais pas encore d'évolution sur son col toujours autant dilaté, mais elle est raisonnable et suit les consignes."

-" Elle, raisonnable? Ouai étonnant!"

-" Klaus, pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas clairement qu'elle te manque au lieu de faire ton ours?" Osa Kol.

-" je ne fais pas mon ours, nous avons un gros différend irrévocable et elle ne me manque pas... "

-" rien est irrévocable quand deux personnes s'aiment!" Dit timidement Bonnie.

-" Bonnie, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle a demandé des renseignements sur les procédures de divorce? " dit Klaus plein de sarcasmes.

-" touché! Je suis désolée pour vous deux!"

-" y a pas de raison, ... C'est la vie..."

Ils furent coupés par la sonnerie du portable de Klaus.

-" Gilbert, ne quittez pas" il s'excusa auprès du couple et s'isola dans l'arrière boutique. " trois jours pour réfléchir, la vache ça bosse dur chez les fédéraux!" Plaisanta t il

-" ne commencez pas Mikaelson! Il faut donner le temps au temps! "

-" et?"

-" et je vous autorise une entrevue avec Saltzman et s'il accepte de vous aider dans votre plan, si Lockwood est arrêté, nous oublierons ces conneries, s'il dissout le groupuscule!"

-" hmm et vous croyez qu'il va accepter ce deal? Pas sur!"

-" vous vous démerdez. Mikaelson!"

-" ok merci, le maire part dans 5 jours alors je vais aller le voir demain, c'est mon jour de congé, cela évitera que je deale avec mon boss, c'est compliqué en ce moment pour demander des jours..."

-" ok je préviens le directeur de la prison pour dimanche."

Klaus était ravi de pouvoir voir l'ami de sa femme, il voulait s'entretenir avec lui sur l'état d'esprit des extrémistes, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Care avait été si irresponsable. Il avait besoin de réponses pour l'aider à passer au dessus de sa colère envers sa femme.

* * *

En fin de journée Klaus rentra chez lui, il n'y avait pas de garde pour lui prévu cette nuit. Après avoir sorti la louve, il se connecta à sa boîte mail comme il le faisait tous les jours.

Il fut étonné d'un message venant du service comptabilité de la clinique où était hospitalisée sa femme.

Après la lecture du mail,il resta abasourdi, le service lui demandait de quelle façon il souhaitait être remboursé de la semaine déjà payée. Que sa femme leur avait fait un virement pour régler le mois entier en avance.

Très vite, il consulta ses comptes et s'aperçut qu'aucun mouvement n'avait eu lieu sur celui qu'il partageait avec Caroline. Il ne comprit pas ce que la blonde avait fait et il essaya de la joindre. Bien évidemment elle ne répondit pas alors il lui envoya un SMS.

_´ J'ai reçu un message de la clinique qui me rembourse les frais que j'ai avancé, tu as une explication à me donner? Et si tu pouvais me répondre quand je t'appelle, ce serait sympa! K. ´_

Il reçut une réponse rapidement.

_' j'ai payé pour mon séjour mensuel je n'ai pas d'autres explications à te donner. C. ' _

_' avec quel argent? '_

_' le mien que j'ai de coté car tu n'as pas à payer pour ma prise en charge ici' _

_' tu es ridicule! C'est à moi de gérer ça, je te rappelle que tu es toujours ma femme.'_

_´ officiellement oui mais on sait tous les deux que je ne le suis plus vraiment_ '

Son dernier message le scia, de colère,il essaya encore de l'appeler mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie, elle avait éteint son portable.

* * *

Caroline pleurait de tout son cœur, elle était blessée comme à chaque échange avec Klaus. C'était toujours très émotionnel entre elle et lui. Et elle en avait assez de cette situation. Elle l'aimait toujours autant mais la dureté de son mari et ce qu'il pensait d'elle lui faisait mal, son cœur avait une plaie béante qui ne guérirait jamais. Elle avait tout perdu, enfin presque tout car le bébé était toujours là, bien en place. Mais elle avait perdu Klaus, toutes ces économies et bientôt son bar. Elle se remit en question sur ses activités illégales et ses convictions, est ce que tout cela en avait valu la peine. Matt était mort et Alaric en prison. Ce soir là Caroline décida de ne plus faire partie du groupuscule. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces conséquences désastreuses.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson avait passé le contrôle de sécurité et attendait dans une petite pièce Alaric Saltzman, celui ci arriva escorté par deux agents carcéraux et menotté.

-" on se connait?" Demanda Alaric surpris, il n'avait jamais vu le mari de sa compère.

-" Klaus Mikaelson! Le mari de Caroline. Je suis enchanté Alaric."

-" le mari de Caroline? T'as épousé la poupée alors? Et le bébé comment ça se passe?" Dit Alaric tout en s'asseyant en face de Klaus.

-" ouai, désolé de ne pas t'avoir invité, pas sur que tu aies pu te libérer..." Plaisanta Klaus avant de reprendre " la grossesse ne se passe pas comme prévu, Care est dans une clinique certainement jusqu'au terme."

-" ah merde! J'espère que la poupée garde le moral."

-" pas vraiment, elle a ... fait du zèle et cela a mis en danger le bébé..."

-" du zèle? Expliques mec!"

-" si je te dis, Lockwood, entrepôt... Nitro... T'en dis quoi?"

-" merde, elle a trouvé l'entrepôt, quelle championne! " puis il reprit " elle l'a fait explosé et elle a fabriqué la bombe. Putain je suis désolé,!"

-" pas autant que moi! Et je suis en pétard Saltzman... avec vos conneries, mon fils risque de ne jamais voir le jour! Mec, j'ai besoin de toi... Je suis sur l'affaire Lockwood aussi et... j'ai un deal avec les fédéraux pour coincer ces enfoirés mais tout seul je galère un peu. Je sais que tu es le dernier à avoir entendu Donovan, je sais que tu es au courant que c'est Lockwood qui l'a buté."

-" huh? "

-" ma femme m'a fait confiance et tu dois me faire confiance aussi. On est au bout et encore un élément à rechercher et Lockwood va tomber."

-" un élément? "

-" on a les preuves du mobile, Care et Mason ont fait des photos de l'entrepôt avant de le faire exploser, on sait avec quelle arme Donovan a été tué car le FBI a ordonné une contre autopsie. Je dois m'introduire chez Lockwood pour vérifier qu'il est bien détenteur de l'arme et j'ai besoin de toi!"

-" quand on est au trou, on n'est au courant de rien! Je ne savais pas que Mason avait rejoint la poupée."

-" la poupée c'est ma femme, mec alors si tu pouvais l'appeler par son prénom ça me mettrait moins les nerfs!"

-" c'est affectif Mikaelson! Mais en quoi tu as besoin de moi?"

-" t'es balaise en informatique et j ai besoin de toi pour désactiver les systèmes de vidéo surveillance et d'alarme de la barraque des Lockwood."

-" huh? Tu m'en demandes beaucoup mec!"

-" quoi tu n'en es pas capable?"

-" j'ai pas dit ça! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai en échange... Moi je dis tu me sors de là et je t'aide!"

Klaus serra les dents,il se doutait que l'activiste ne l'aiderait pas gratuitement.

-" je ne peux pas te promettre ça mais si Lockwood est arrêté et que tu témoignes, le FBI fermera les yeux sur tes activités" Mikaelson évita de parler de l'autre part du marché, dissoudre le groupuscule.

-" faut que je réfléchisses!"

-" écoutes mec, je comprends ta situation, la taule c'est pas terrible, mais il n'y a que toi qui peux m'aider. Care a mis sa vie en danger, la vie du bébé aussi et si elle perd notre enfant et que Lockwood s'en sort, elle aura ce poids sur la conscience toute sa vie... "

Alaric le fixa silencieux, le défiant du regard. Il soupira et tapa la paume de la main sur la petite table en bois

-" je marche! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre ma contribution à part le piratage des mails et des comptes de Lockwood, alors je vais t'aider mec! Pas pour les fédéraux mais pour Donovan"

-" merci Alaric j'apprécies. Le Maire sera absent à partir de jeudi, je vais me démerder pour que son connard de gamin passe la nuit de jeudi à vendredi ailleurs. "

-" ok je vais avoir besoin d' un ordinateur avec une connexion internet, ainsi qu'une ligne VPN."

-" une quoi? Ok tu peux me noter ça parce que passé cette porte, je ne me rappèlerai pas ... Une quoi?"

Alaric éclata de rire devant l'incrédulité du gars devant lui.

-" ok mec, pas de souci. "

-" Saltzman, j'ai... autre chose à te demander... Pourquoi une telle ardeur de la part des membres du groupuscule? J'essaies de comprendre pourquoi ma femme a passé ses activités avant sa santé et ça me perturbe parce que je ne comprends pas de tels sacrifices ."

-" nous avons vu tellement d'horreurs, des animaux dépecés vivants, des forêts détruites pour des constructions en béton, avec des conséquences désastreuses, nous rêvons d'un monde meilleur pour les nouvelles générations. Mes amis ont juré fidélité, loyauté et dévotion, mais jamais au risque de leur vie, dans le cas de Caroline, si elle a était jusqu'au bout, il ne faut pas aller vers la piste d'un exploit pour le groupuscule mais plutôt vers celle d'une vengeance personnelle. Tu sais certainement ce que Lockwood lui a fait subir des années, elle l'aimait aussi fort qu'elle le déteste depuis qu'elle est au courant du trafic. "

-" c'est pas faux, je suis resté bloqué sur le groupuscule et pas sur sa vengeance personnelle. N'empêches, elle va devoir passer ses prochains trois mois couchée, à cause de ses conneries."

-" mais elle nous fera un beau bébé car quand elle veut quelque chose, elle se bat pour aller au bout, je n'ai jamais connu une fille aussi forte mentalement, le décès de sa mère lui a fait se construire une forteresse qui lui permet de ne se jamais sentir en danger, même dans les situations extrêmes. Malheureusement le mauvais côté, c'est qu'elle peut manquer de discernement. Alors c'est soit on prend tout, soit on ne prend rien avec elle."

-" tu connais ma femme mieux que moi. "

-" avoir les mêmes convictions rapproche..."

-" ça rapproche comment? " Klaus serra des dents, sa jalousie était toujours aussi forte.

-" hey mec! Care c'est plus ma petite sœur qu'une fille avec qui je voudrais passer... du bon temps... façon de parler... Et puis je préfère les rousses!"

-" merci mec, en tout cas pour ton aide... Je te tiens rapidement au courant." Klaus se leva et serra la main à l'activiste.

-" pas de quoi et j'espère que Care et toi seront des parents exemplaires" dit il avec ironie.

-" ouai on va faire au mieux." Répondit il en souriant.

* * *

Klaus rentrait vers Whitefish, le cœur un peu plus léger. L'échange qu'il avait eu avec Alaric s'était très bien passé et qu'il accepte de l'aider à trafiquer les systèmes de vidéo surveillance de la résidence Lockwood, rendait le soldat plutôt soulagé.

Sa conversation à propos de sa femme l'avait aussi conforté, il n'avait pas pris en compte certains paramètres des actions de sa femme, et effectivement se venger de Tyler l'avait certainement poussée à agir de façon irréfléchie et irresponsable. Pourtant pouvait il mettre de côté sa colère, pour le moment c'était encore impossible mais son énervement était différent, il était furieux de son comportement avec lui, depuis qu'elle était à Los Angeles. Elle refusait d'utiliser l'argent commun, elle refusait de prendre ses appels. Elle voulait divorcer.

* * *

La semaine de Caroline commença avec une visite de sa belle mère qui lui apporta un énorme cheese cake à la fraise. Elle avait aussi apporter des lys, sachant qu'ils étaient les fleurs préférées de sa belle fille. Elle remplaça le bouquet fané de la semaine précédente en chantonnant.

-" comment vas tu princesse aujourd'hui? Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier ma chérie."

-" ça va Esther, merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques."

-" je t'en prie ma chérie, je veux que tu oublies que tu es dans une clinique, et ces fleurs mettent de la gaité dans cette chambre. Je suis venue avec mon nouvel ami Kiki mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de rentrer avec! un perroquet, enfin j'ai mon premier perroquet... Mickael râle depuis hier après midi mais qu'importe, ça lui passera... Oh chérie Beckye ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, elle prépare sa rentrée."

-" d'accord, c'est tellement adorable de vous tous de venir me voir tous les jours."

-" mon fils est loin princesse, et je comprends que ce n'est pas facile alors le reste de la famille doit s'occuper de toi." Esther n'était pas au courant de la séparation du couple, ni Klaus, ni Caroline n'avait abordé le sujet avec les parents Mikaelson.

-" Esther, je dois vous parler de quelque chose... Je.. Klaus et moi nous sommes ... séparés" dit Caroline timidement imaginant la réaction de sa belle mère.

-" comment ça séparés? Que sont ces âneries? "

-" nous avons de réels désaccords irrévocables et plutôt que se déchirer toute une vie, il vaut mieux... arrêter avant de nous détester ... même si lui de son côté me déteste déjà..."

-" mon fils te détester? Tu plaisantes ma chérie, s'il te détestait, il ne m'appellerait pas tous les jours pour me demander mes impressions sur ton état."

-" il prend des nouvelles de moi par rapport au bébé... Esther, je voulais vous rendre ceci!" Caroline lui tendit la bague de Lisbeth, cadeau de sa belle mère " je suis désolée l'écrin est à la maison mais je vous le restituerai quand je rentrerai dans le Montana."

-" c'est une grosse plaisanterie... Ahahah ma chérie, vous voulez me faire une farce avec mon fils, il est caché derrière le rideau ou dans les toilettes... Il a enfin pu se libérer de son travail pour venir te rejoindre..." Esther chercha dans la chambre la présence de son fils.

-" non Esther, je vous promets que c'est la vérité"

-" mais mon dieu te rends tu comptes de ce que tu me dis? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi mon fils chéri te détesterait c'est absurde ma chérie."

-" Parce que j'ai fait des choses qui ont mis en danger le bébé, j'ai agi de façon irresponsable et il m'en veut pour cela, nous avons discuté et comme je viens de vous le dire, c'est irrévocable."

Esther s'assit au bord du lit de sa belle fille et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-" ma chérie, écoutes moi, tous les couples ont de très mauvaises passes, et je sais de quoi je parle! Mickael a de nombreuses fois été déçu par certains de mes comportements ou agissements et réciproquement mais nous sommes unis par les liens du mariage et c'est sacré sinon je ne l'aurais pas choisi comme époux. C'est la dynamique d'un couple ma chérie, agir en solo et récolter en duo. Avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, je peux te jurer que mon fils ne te déteste pas, c'est impossible, je ne l'ai pas élevé ainsi."

-" il n'a plus confiance en moi et je le comprends, c'est un trop lourd fardeau de supporter toute sa colère, je... "

-" non, je ne veux pas entendre ces mots de ta bouche! Si tu aimes ton mari, tu dois te battre pour apaiser sa colère."

-" je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment mais je me sens si coupable et je ne peux pas me battre pour lui, Esther je sais que je prends la meilleure des décisions. Reprenez votre bague s'il vous plaît."

Esther soupira, elle sentit que la blonde était déterminée, elle récupéra sa bague.

-" alors vous allez divorcer?"

-" oui nous en prenons le chemin. Et j'espère juste que nous garderons les meilleurs rapports possibles parce que je vous aime tous et je vivrais mal de ne plus vous voir."

-" Caroline chérie, quand on rentre dans la famille Mikaelson, on y reste c'est ainsi, divorce ou pas, tu seras toujours la belle sœur de mes enfants, et notre belle fille. Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, mais je suis déçue car tu étais la femme parfaite pour mon bébé."

Caroline lâcha ses larmes et Esther ne tarda pas non plus à se laisser aller.

* * *

Klaus avait passé sa journée de travail à faire equipe avec Stefan, les gardes forestiers devaient observer le comportement des loups car la saison de reproduction commençait.

-" hey mec, si tu lâches Nalah dans le parc maintenant, attends toi à devenir grand père" plaisantait Stefan.

-" très drôle, non ça va aller. Mais tu crois qu'elle peut avoir ses chaleurs? Déjà?"

-" ce n'est plus un bébé Mikaelson alors attends toi peut être à un comportement de chienne en chaleur."

-" putain quelle merde et sans Caroline je ne sais pas comment gérer ça!"

-" demandes au boss, il en connait un rayon ou tu te décides à appeler madame Mikaelson et tu lui demandes des conseils!"

-" mouais enfin j'ai d'autres soucis à gérer en ce moment."

-"d'autres soucis? Tu veux en parler mec?"

-" non, pas tes oignons... Alors au fait c'est bientôt que tu vas à Los Angeles? Hâte de revoir ma petite sœur?"

-" ouai elle me manque la petite! Et puis Care me manque aussi. Enfin ne le prends pas mal, je veux dire,,."

-" c'est bon Stef, j'ai confiance en toi et puis tu sais Caroline et moi, tu auras remarqué que c'est plutôt le bordel en ce moment."

-" ouai mais tu l'aimes quand même. Et elle t'aime... Et puis il y a un bébé."

Klaus ne répondit pas et préféra se concentrer sur les loups qu'il voyait à travers ses jumelles.

* * *

Après leur boulot, les gardes forestiers se retrouvèrent au bar, Kol se débrouillait vraiment bien tout seul et le bar la journée avait gagné de la clientèle, sans doute grâce au charme du cadet Mikaelson, beaucoup de jeunes filles venaient de plus en plus régulièrement pour goûter à ses cocktails.

Klaus prit son frère à partie:

-" Kol, est ce que tu peux passer à la maison ce soir... Je dois te parler d'un truc important."

-" ah! ? Ouai ok. Bonnie va me trucider si je ne dine pas avec elle alors je peux passer après?"

-"ouai pas de problème. Merci!"

Klaus regardait son boss occupé à discuter avec une femme d'âge mûre, habillée en tailleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu au bar, ni en ville d'ailleurs.

Il fut étonné quand Bill s'approcha de lui pour faire les présentations.

-" Klaus, je voudrais te présenter madame Mackenzie, de l'agence House Deal de Great Falls."

-" madame Mackenzie" Klaus serra la main à la femme, incrédule.

-" -" elle est venue faire une estimation du bar, pour la vente..." Dit Bill.

-" la vente? Quelle vente?"

-" Caroline ne t'a rien dit? Elle veut vendre le bar... "

-" quoi? C'est quoi encore ces conneries? Pourquoi elle ferait ça? Pourquoi elle vendrait le bar de sa mère! Ça doit être une erreur Bill!"

-" non, moi aussi au début j'ai été surpris mais elle ne veut plus le gérer, je croyais qu'elle t'en avait parlé... Ah Ben non je suis bête, tu ne l'appelles pas alors forcément tu n'es pas au courant!" Bill ironisa sur la situation devant son gendre irrité.

-" Bill, elle ne m'en a pas parlé et pour votre information, j'essaies de l'appeler votre fille mais elle refuse de me répondre!"

-" je me demande pourquoi tiens!"

-" Bill, je préférerai que nous ayons cette discussion en privé..." Il se tourna vers l'agent immobilier " madame, je suis désolé mais le bar n'est pas à vendre... Vous pouvez retourner d'où vous venez!"

-" Klaus, je ne suis que la volonté de Caroline, inutile de t'énerver."

-" ne pas m'énerver, votre fille Bill, depuis des semaines elle fait plein de choses derrière mon dos et j'en ai ras le bol de passer pour le connard de service!"

-" Klaus on se calme! Viens avec moi, nous allons discuter à la maison!" Bill haussa le ton et défia son gendre, alors que l'agent immobilier préféra vite quitter les lieux.

* * *

-" Mikaelson. Il va falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ma fille!" Bill tendit un verre de Whisky à son gendre.

-" je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est entre elle et moi, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle a fait des trucs qui ont mis en danger le bébé, et elle a fait cela derrière mon dos! C'est ma femme, et je ne peux même pas avoir confiance en elle!"

-' des trucs? Est ce que ces trucs concerneraient de près ou de loin le fils Lockwood?"

-" peut être? Pourquoi cette insinuation?"

-" parce que je connais Caroline et elle m'avait dit qu'un jour elle se vengerait de ce petit con, alors?"

-" alors oui cela a un rapport avec ça mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, Bill je veux juste que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas le seul en tord dans cette histoire. Votre fille, elle fait n'importe quoi, encore y'a deux jours, j'apprenais qu'elle avait pris sur ses économies pour payer son hospitalisation parce qu'elle ne veut plus que je gère sa vie, et là j'apprends qu'elle veut vendre le bar!"

-" elle a fait quoi? ... Et bien je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle veut vendre le bar! Si elle n'a plus rien! Combien coûte une semaine dans cette clinique.?"

-" 7000 dollars!"

Bill avala de travers sa gorgée de whisky

-" merde, elle dort dans des draps en satin à ce prix là ou quoi?"

-" c'est une clinique privée très renommée de la banlieue chic de Los Angeles, forcément ça a un coup mais je comptais payer, j'ai de l'argent ce n'est pas le problème!"

-" elle me cause toujours du souci et je pensais qu'avec toi, elle grandirait un peu, qu'être enceinte la responsabiliserait, elle est toujours excessive et dès que cela ne va pas, elle se braque."

-" je sais, Bill je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'avec votre fille, notre couple tient sur un fil, j'ai beaucoup de colère en moi. Et elle ne fait rien pour m'aider à dissiper cette Rage.J'ai été odieux avec elle et elle doit me détester, je n'ai plus confiance en elle, et elle ne fait rien pour changer ça, au contraire, elle se renseigne sur les procédures de divorce, elle refuse que je l'aide financièrement, elle ne porte même plus son alliance. Et dès que je tente de la contacter, elle ne veut pas me parler."

-"suis désolé fiston! Pourquoi ne vas tu pas la voir alors?"

-" je n'osais pas trop vous demander des jours de congés, vous étiez si en pétard contre moi!"

-" toi, ne pas oser! Entre toi et ma fille, j'en reconnais ni l'un ni l'autre. Fiston je préférerais que tu ailles la voir pour discuter avec elle."

-" merci Bill, j'irai à Los Angeles après les vacances de Stefan. "

-" c'est dans un mois fiston!"

-" je sais mais j'ai plein de choses à faire et j'ai besoin de temps aussi pour réfléchir." Klaus devait d'abord s'occuper de sa mission fédérale et également penser à son avenir. Et pour cela il devait effectivement réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire avec Caroline.

Elle était prête à divorcer mais il allait être papa et il devait orienter sa vie professionnelle en fonction de son fils, car même s'il n'était pas sur de vouloir rester avec sa femme, il était sur d'une chose, il voulait voir grandir son enfant et faire partie de son éducation.

* * *

Comme prévu, Kol avait rejoint son frère après le dîner.

-" alors frangin, comment tu vas?"

-" ça va merci, un peu dans le brouillard avec Caroline, surtout que j'ai encore essayé de l'appeler ce soir et elle ne veut toujours pas me répondre..."

-" quand j'ai quitté la maison, elle était au téléphone avec Bonnie, je lui ai parlée un peu pour prendre des nouvelles, elle dit qu'elle va bien mais je la reconnais de moins en moi!"

-" ça confirme qu'elle sélectionne ses appels... Comment ça tu la reconnais de moins en moins?"

-" je sais pas comment t'expliquer, elle dit que tout va bien mais elle parle avec un air si...mélancolique... Ce n'est pas dans sa nature... Elle est malheureuse... Klaus quoiqu'il se passe entre vous deux, je trouve ridicule cette situation, vous allez être parents, vous étiez super heureux, elle t'a changé en un mec amoureux de sa femme. "

-" elle veut divorcer!" Klaus se servit un verre et proposa à son frère un whisky.

-" tu bois beaucoup en ce moment frangin! Pourquoi elle veut divorcer? Ah oui je suis con, je crois que tu lui as dit que tu ne voulais plus d'elle...c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Bonnie"

-" et est ce qu'elle a dit à Bonnie pourquoi je lui avais balancé ça? L'alcool m'aide en ce moment frangin ..." Soupira t il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-" non... Klaus qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" si je t'en parle, tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Bonnie, ni même à personne d'ailleurs! "

-" promis, j'ai gaffé une fois et vu comment tu as torturé mes oreilles, plus jamais..." Plaisanta Kol.

-" c'est vrai! Kol, si elle a failli perdre le bébé, c'est parce qu'elle a inhalé un produit toxique... "

Kol fut consterné des révélations de son frère, celui ci lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans les détails.

-" mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a fait ça derrière ton dos alors que ça faisait partie de ton enquête, c'est idiot" réfléchit Kol

-" parçe qu'elle voulait en faire une vengeance personnelle contre son ex."

-" Klaus, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment, tu devrais te mettre à sa place, entre nous je suis sur que t'aurais déconné de la même façon."

-" non je n'aurais pas mis la vie du bébé en danger... Je suis tellement en pétard contre elle."

-" avec ton impulsivité, ce que tu me racontes m'étonne, tu aurais mis aussi ce bébé en danger, j'en suis persuadé... Est ce que toi tu veux divorcer?"

-" j'en sais rien Kol! Mais ce que je sais c'est que ça me bouffe de savoir que c'est ce qu'elle veut, elle ne cherche pas à apaiser ma colère, elle ne cherche pas à sauver notre couple."

-" frangin, elle pense que tu ne veux plus d'elle, alors pourquoi elle essayerait d'apaiser ta colère ou de sauver votre mariage. La question est: qu'est ce que tu veux toi?"

-" moi! Je voudrais revenir en arrière et oublier toute cette merde!" Cria Klaus à bout de nerfs, il finit cul sec le reste de son verre avant de se servir un autre double whisky.

-" calmes toi! C'est fait et c'est comme ça, et arrêtes de boire, il sera beau le papa alcoolique, tiens!"

Klaus fixa son frère. Kol avait raison, se morfondre dans l'alcool ne servait à rien. Il soupira et posa son verre sans le boire.

-" tu as raison, je fais n'importe quoi, je dois réfléchir sereinement à la situation."

-" tu l'aimes cette nana, la rancune c'est bon pour les ennemis alors arrêtes tes conneries."

-" merci Kol, pour une fois que tu me sers à quelque chose" dit Klaus le demi sourire aux lèvres, son petit frère malgré ses airs immatures pouvait être un bon confident. " à propos de ça, j'ai besoin de toi pour mon affaire."

-" ton affaire? L'enquête Lockwood?"

-" ouai je dois m'introduire dans la résidence pour vérifier si cet enfoiré est détenteur de l'arme qui a tué Donovan. Le problème c'est que j'ai besoin qu'il soit hors de chez lui. "

-" et tu penses à quoi?"

-" au bar, il y a pas mal de nana qui viennent l'après midi, j'ai cru voir la dernière fois la nana avec qui Lockwood dansait au bal de la fête nationale, tu te souviens?"

-" ouai Hayley! On a discuté un peu, elle adore mon nouveau cocktail 'voyage dans les tropiques' !"

-" Kol comment tu peux inventer des noms de cocktail aussi idiots?"

-" hey frangin, ça fait rêver les filles et résultat, les bénéfices augmentent..."

-" c'est vrai! Bref, ce serait bien si tu pouvais discuter un peu plus intimement pour savoir si elle fréquente toujours ce petit con, elle pourrait nous être utile... Si elle occupait toute une soirée son mec!"

Les deux frères Mikaelson élaborèrent un plan pour que Klaus puisse avoir le champs libre une nuit pour s'introduire chez Lockwood. La fin était proche pour la braconnier...


	32. Chapitre 30

**_Enormes mercis à vous toutes qui m'avez encore laissée de supers reviews._**

**_Dans l'ensemble, vous êtes toutes impatientes que les choses s'arrangent entre Caroline et Klaus, et souhaitez voir Tyler enfin puni. Patience mes chéries... Ce chapitre va vous plaire ou j'arrête d'écrire._**

**_Je dédie cet update à Analissa, Justine, LovelyVero, miiiia, elo69, hlne, naura, tâta mia, TheOriginalWithKlaus, 4everKlaroline,SweetyK, Mariin3, Andrea, klaroline68... J'apprécies de vous lire._**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Caroline avait rendez vous ce matin avec le gynécologue de la clinique, elle avait une fois par semaine un examen ainsi qu'une échographie.

Pendant l'examen de son col, le gynécologue engagea la conversation.

-" madame Mikaelson, comment vous sentez vous depuis notre dernière entrevue?"

-" bien, mon bébé bouge beaucoup et je le sens de plus en plus, surtout la nuit."

-" ah ça c'est un prémisse de ce qui vous attend en tant que jeune maman. Je vous conseille de beaucoup dormir et de vous reposer avant l'arrivée de bébé, après vos nuits seront plus courtes."

-" je me doute, est ce que cela signifie que mon bébé a des chances d'arriver à terme?"

-" à terme peut être pas, il est possible que votre accouchement soit prématuré et vu la maturité du fœtus, je peux vous dire que si vous accouchez un mois avant la date prévue, ce ne sera pas un problème. Mais si vous respectez toujours les consignes comme vous le faites depuis votre arrivée, vous ne risquez plus rien, vous avez fait le plus dur."

-" c'est une bonne nouvelle alors, merci docteur!"

-" vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles contractions?"

-" non aucune!"

-" parfait..." Il enleva ses gants et regarda Caroline avec un grand sourire. " c'est parfait! Le col se rétracte et c'est très bien. Je crois que 15 jours de plus d'hospitalisation par précaution seraient bien mais ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ."

-" sérieux?" La blonde afficha un sourire éclatant " je suis vraiment contente!"

-" par contre il faudra rester quand même le plus souvent couchée chez vous, pas de travail, ne rien porter... Madame Mikaelson, prête pour voir votre bébé?"

-" oui, je suis sûre qu'il a grossi."

Le gynécologue pratiqua l'échographie et lorsque Caroline vit son bébé sur l'écran, elle fut tellement émue que des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux brillants.

-" regardez, il suce déjà son pouce. c'est trop ...mignon! Est ce que vous pourrez me faire un cliché de cette image?"

-" vous aurez un cd avec tous les clichés et les battements de son cœur, vous pourrez envoyer au papa tout ça par mail, je suis au courant que votre époux n'est pas en Californie, j'ai rencontré votre belle mère... Quelle phénomène! Et quelle pipelette."

-" oui mais elle est adorable. Merci pour tout ça docteur. "

* * *

Caroline retourna dans sa chambre, en marchant, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir sentir le sol sous ses pieds. Elle se sentait bien, son bébé était sauvé et surtout elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Et elle n'aurait pas à payer un mois supplémentaire, n'aurait donc pas à vendre le bar.

Elle appela vite son père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, celui ci était en plein travail avec Klaus. Aujourd'hui Bill avait demandé à son gendre de l'aider à débroussailler une partie du parc aménagée pour les enfants.

-" ma chérie, bonjour, mais calmes toi, tu as l'air très excitée, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Klaus leva les sourcils, il se doutait que Bill était au téléphone avec sa femme.

-" papa, je sors de ma consultation avec le gynécologue, papa, le bébé..."

-" quoi le bébé? Mais calmes toi!"

-" le bébé il va bien et il n'y à plus de risque, oh je suis si contente... Et je peux rentrer dans deux semaines..."

-" mais c'est merveilleux! Attends chérie je suis avec ton mari qui veut te parler" Klaus faisait de grands signes à son beau père pour parler à sa femme.

-" papa... Non...je ne..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle entendit la voix de Klaus, qui lui fit palpiter le cœur.

-" Caroline, salut..." Il s'éloigna de Bill pour plus d'intimité.

-" Klaus... bonjour"

-" alors comment vas tu? Enfin j'arrive à te parler!"

-" tu as arraché le téléphone des mains de mon père?... Le bébé va bien et il n'y a plus de risque. Je vais pouvoir quitter la clinique dans deux semaines."

-" c'est super, je suis content pour le bébé et rassuré... Et toi? Comment tu vas?"

-" je vais bien et je suis contente pour le bébé aussi... Et toi, est ce que ça va? Papa m'a dit qu'avec Nalah c'était compliqué?"

-" oui mais ça va je gère, tu lui manques je crois, elle fout le bordel toute la nuit, elle a bouffé un de mes tshirts, mais un que t'aimais pas alors bon... Elle sera contente de te retrouver."

-" je suis désolée... Si vraiment ça te saoule, je demanderai à mon père de s'en occuper."

-" non ça va,ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je peux m'occuper d'elle, Caroline? Est ce que si je t'appelles plus tard, tu vas décrocher?"

-" je... Je ne sais pas... "

-" Caroline, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais discuter avec toi de certaines choses,c'est important...mais là je suis au travail et si je ne rends pas le téléphone à ton père il va ... il a une tronçonneuse dans les mains! Ça ne me rassure pas trop" plaisanta la mari.

Le cœur de Caroline s'affola devant la bonne humeur de son mari. Cela semblait une éternité pour elle de ne pas l'avoir entendu lui parler ainsi.

-" Klaus ... Je... je vais t'envoyer par mail quelques clichés de mon échographie de ce matin... Je dois te laisser, j'ai mon infirmière qui m'attends pour mes piqûres. Désolée je n'ai pas plus de temps pour parler à mon père... À bientôt"

Elle n'avait pas répondu à Klaus mais lui, avait senti sa femme, plus ouverte et entendre sa voix lui avait fait du bien, contrairement à ces précédentes semaines. Sa colère s'était atténuée, il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi à l'avenir de son couple et il voulait discuter avec sa femme de façon sereine. Il était heureux pour le bébé, il voulait la féliciter d'avoir fait attention.

Klaus entama donc sa journée de façon agréable, mais cette nuit il avait prévu de se rendre chez les Lockwood, nous étions vendredi et la veille, il n'avait pas pu aller là bas car Kol n'avait pas vu Hayley au bar. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui son frère fasse en sorte qu'elle invite Tyler chez elle pour la nuit.

* * *

Caroline avait appelé Rebecca et Esther pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle et la mère de Klaus proposa un déjeuner à la clinique. Il y avait un restaurant à l'intérieur de l'établissement et la jeune maman pouvait pour la première fois prendre un repas hors de sa chambre, c'était une bouffée d'air pour elle.

-" ma chérie, il faut fêter ça, tu as bonne mine dis moi. Tu as l'air heureuse... Et je suis heureuse aussi... Et mon amour de fils va être aussi ravi quand je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure." Dit Esther. Elle s'était habillée d'une robe rose fuchsia, et portait un chapeau orné d'un ruban de la même teinte, on ne voyait qu'elle

-" il est déjà au courant Esther, je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin!"

-" sérieux? Mais dis moi y'a du nouveau alors!" S'exclama Rebecca surprise " cela fait quoi? Presque 3 semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas parlés?"

-" oui à peu près! En fait j'ai appelé papa et Klaus était avec lui!"

-" et est ce qu'il est resté ... correct avec toi?"

-" oui parce qu'il content pour le bébé...il veut me rappeler ce soir pour discuter, apparemment il veut m'annoncer un truc important... Je suppose qu'il veut parler des modalités de garde du bébé, du divorce et de comment nous allons devoir nous organiser quand je vais rentrer à Whitefish... Comme je lui ai dit que je pourrais rentrer dans 15 jours!"

-" ma chérie, tu arrêtes tes fabulations! Mon fils ne m'aurait pas caché quelque chose de si important, et il ne m'a pas parlé de divorce ou de séparation. Toi seule semble vouloir cette rupture... Moi je ne la veux pas princesse, non, non je ne m'en remettrais pas chérie. D'ailleurs c'est pour cela que j'ai mis ta précieuse bague de fiançailles dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet!"

-" maman, c'est leur histoire... même si je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi... Care tu devrais vraiment réfléchir... "

-" et si on parlait de choses plus joyeuses?" Caroline avait appris à être patiente ici mais face aux deux femmes Mikaelson, elle avait du mal à tenir le coup.

-" tu as raison ma chérie, alors tu peux sortir dans deux semaines, j'aimerai bien que tu viennes un ou deux jours à la maison avant de retourner dans le Montana" demanda Esther.

-" avec plaisir Esther. J'adore votre maison. Et je veux absolument faire la connaissance de votre perroquet. Merci! Dis Rebecca, quand arrive Stefan?"

-" samedi prochain... Et ton père lui a donné deux semaines de vacances au lieu d'une, j'adore Bill! Mais ma rentrée est une semaine après son arrivée alors je ne sais pas si Stef va vouloir rester toute la durée de ses vacances."

-" Beckys chérie, j'espère que tu amèneras ce jeune homme à la maison?"

-"maman, je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux entre nous, et il va flipper!"

-" flipper? Qu'est ce que ce langage mon bébé? Nous ne faisons pas peur aux gens quand même, parfois ton père quand il est de mauvais humeur mais quand même!"

-" maman, ton extravagance est parfois déstabilisante!"

-" moi extravagante? Pas du tout, Caroline ma chérie?"

-" non pas du tout" dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'œil à sa belle sœur.

Les trois Mikaelson continuèrent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Kol était en pleine discussion avec Hayley, Bonnie était un peu énervée de voir son petit ami en mode rapprochée avec la belle brune. Elle avait prévu de passer l'après midi avec sa grand mère mais il était hors de question de laisser son charmeur accompagné d'une autre.

Comme Bonnie avait débarqué après l'arrivée d'Hayley, Kol n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer le plan à sa belle.

-" alors Hayley, tu as prévu quoi ce soir, le vendredi soir, ça fait la fête ici non?"

-" oui peut être je ne sais pas encore."

-" rien de prévu avec ton mec?"

-" mon mec? Non j'ai pas de mec..."

-" ah mais le soir du bal du 4 juillet je t'ai vu accompagnée du fils du Maire, je croyais que vous étiez ensemble."

-" je croyais aussi mais il ne m'a pas rappelé après que.,. enfin tu vois quoi!"

-" oh pourtant poupée je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas contre un second round, huh? Je vous trouvais plutôt mignons ensemble, et c'est un beau mec, bien barraqué... Pourquoi toi tu ne l'appelles pas? À notre époque, ce sont les filles qui font le premier pas!"

-" tu crois? Mais si je l'intéressais il m'aurait déjà rappeler... Je sais pas trop, les mecs sont parfois de gros nazes!"

-" qui tente rien... tu sais ce qu'on dit ma jolie! À ta place je tenterais, et tu sais quoi si tu parviens à avoir un rencard pour ce soir, je t'offre deux cocktails, tes préférés!"

-" sérieux, pourquoi? Tu t'occupes d'une agence matrimoniale en plus d'être barman?"

-" non mais les jolies filles comme toi, je n'aime pas les voir seules, et je trouve que toi et Lockwood vous allez bien ensemble c'est tout."

-" tu sais quoi? T'as raison, je vais l'appeler!" Tapa du poing la jeune Hayley. Kol se dit qu'elle était malléable comme du beurre intérieurement, il la trouvait vraiment très bête surtout.

Bonnie regardait la jeune fille s'éloigner du comptoir pour plus d'intimité et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle se tourna vers son petite ami:

-" c'est quoi ton petit jeu Kol? Qu'est ce que tu manigances? Tu joues les entremetteurs maintenant?"

-" ma puce, je t'expliquerai dans les détails à la maison, Klaus a besoin que le fils Lockwood soit occupé ce soir alors j'apporte ma petite aide!"

Hayley revint tout sourire au comptoir.

-" je crois que j'ai gagné mes deux cocktails!" S'exclama t elle.

-" félicitations beauté, alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?"

-" il passe à la maison ce soir vers 21 heures."

-" ouai cool beauté, tiens ton premier cocktail offert par la maison Mikaelson"

* * *

Kol appela son frère pour lui expliquer exactement l'heure de rendez vous prévu par Lockwood.

-" ça va être chaud, car le majordome ne sera pas couché à cette heure là mais tant pis, je dois le faire ce soir quand même. Merci Kol, je risque d'avoir besoin de ton aide pour faire le guet. Surtout que je dois voir avec Alaric à quel moment il sera capable de désactiver tous les systèmes d'alarme."

-" ok tiens moi au courant...je suis tout excité... Il ne se passe pas assez de trucs ici!"

-" on se calme frangin! Merci Kol! Au fait j'ai eu Caroline au téléphone ce matin et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, le bébé est sorti d'affaire, je suis super content.. Et elle va pouvoir rentrer dans 15 jours.. C'est une bonne journée alors je suis sur que cela va me porter chance pour ce soir!"

-" sérieux! Ah ouai c'est une excellente nouvelle, et vous avez parlé tous les deux... C'est un bon début!"

-" pas vraiment, elle n'avait pas l'air très ouverte et j'étais avec son père quand elle l'a appelé sinon je n'aurais pas eu la chance de l'avoir en direct."

-" c'est mieux que rien, elle ne t'a pas raccroché au nez?"

-" non alors j'essaierais de la rappeler ce soir pour discuter plus longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas aller à Los Angeles la voir avant qu'elle quitte la clinique mais je lui proposerais de venir la chercher...enfin si elle veut!"

-" et tu comptes faire quoi avec elle?"

-" j'en sais rien, ça dépendra d'elle."

* * *

Rebecca et Esther avaient quitté Caroline en début de soirée, elle avait passé l'après midi à regarder les meubles pour bébé, car Esther voulait installer une chambre dans la villa Mikaelson pour les visites de sa belle fille et du bébé. Elle avait donc laissé carte blanche à la future maman pour choisir la chambre.

Comme prévu, Caroline envoya les photos de la dernière échographie ainsi qu'une vidéo avec les battements du cœur à Klaus. Elle n'écrivit pas de message mais indiqua juste en objet ce que c'était.

Klaus était chez lui et reçut une notification comme quoi il venait de recevoir un mail de sa femme. Il se connecta vite, impatient et regarda les photos et écouta la vidéo. Il était ému et sourit lorsqu'il vit que son fils suçait déjà son pouce.

Il essaya d'appeler Caroline mais il tomba directement sur sa messagerie, il soupira plein de frustration. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler. Alors il répondit à son mail.

Caroline avait pris sa douche, elle avait éteint son portable car elle voulait être tranquille. Elle était fatiguée de sa journée, ayant perdu l'habitude d'être debout si longtemps.

Elle regarda sur son ordinateur les photos de son fils, elle ne se lasserait jamais de les regarder. Elle reçut un mail de Klaus et son cœur fit un bond.

**Objet: RE photos du bébé **

**Caroline, **

**Merci pour ces photos, je ne croyais pas qu'il pouvait déjà sucer son pouce :). Il a beaucoup grossi depuis la première échographie que nous avons partagé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été avec toi cette fois. J'espère que pour la prochaine nous serons ensemble.**

**Je suis vraiment content qu'il soit enfin sorti d'affaire et je suis très fier de toi. **

**J'espère que tu vas bien également.**

**Klaus.**

**PS: j'ai encore essayé de t'appeler :(**

**Objet: RE photos du bébé.**

**moi aussi j'ai été surprise de le voir sucer son pouce. Merci pour ton gentil mot.**

**Je vais bien. J'ai passé la journée avec ta mère et ta sœur. Esther souhaite aménager une chambre d'ami pour le bébé chez elle alors nous avons choisi les meubles et la décoration. **

**J'ai éteint mon téléphone car je suis fatiguée et veux être tranquille.**

**Caroline.**

**Objet: RE photos du bébé**

**Je comprends que tu sois fatiguée si tu as passé ta journée avec Esther :)**

**Je n'aurais pas le temps de passer te voir avant la fin de ton séjour et je m'en excuses. Je dois me rendre à la base arienne de Fort Lauderdale la semaine prochaine, j'ai un entretien avec mon boss ( le vrai) sur mes possibilités de réinsertion dans l'armée.**

**Objet: RE photos du bébé**

**Y'a pas de problème, tu n'es pas obligé de venir de toute façon. **

**J'espère que ton colonel te proposera un poste qui te plaira. Je suppose qu'en fonction de ce que tu auras comme proposition, nous devrons nous organiser pour la garde du bébé.**

**Tu me tiens au courant s'il te plaît.**

**Objet: RE photos du bébé**

**Nous devons parler de ça. J'accepterai une proposition de poste en fonction de toi surtout. **

**Je dois partir, j'ai un rendez vous et je suis déjà à la bourre. Est ce que je peux te recontacter plus tard ou demain?**

**Objet:RE photos du bébé**

**Un rendez vous? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un alors? Je sais que tu vas dire que cela ne me regarde pas mais je suis contente pour toi que tu puisses refaire ta vie. **

**Bonne soirée.**

Klaus relut deux fois la dernière réponse de sa femme, choqué. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle?

Caroline de son côté, eut un vertige. Le père de son enfant avait un rendez vous ce soir, elle se doutait que de toute façon, il avait un appétit insatiable et qu'il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant cette idée la fit pâlir. Elle l'aimait toujours autant et se mit à imaginer son mari en compagnie d'une autre.

Elle reçut un autre mail.

**Objet: Je suis un homme marié...**

**... et fidèle à ma femme à qui je pense chaque fois que je regarde son alliance qu'elle m'a jeté en pleine figure :( ... alors arrêtes de dire des absurdités. J'ai rendez vous avec Kol. **

**Bonne soirée également Madame Mikaelson, reposes toi et prends soin de toi.**

**Klaus.**

Caroline lut plusieurs fois le mail de Klaus et intérieurement elle était soulagée. Mais elle était également en plein doute, perdue de ce qu'il se passait maintenant entre eux. Il avait été deux fois de suite agréable avec elle, après l'avoir blessée à plusieurs reprises, elle mit cela sur le compte de la bonne évolution de sa grossesse.

Après son dîner, elle se coucha et s'endormit vite, épuisée.

* * *

Klaus et Kol étaient en train de surveiller l'entrée de la résidence Lockwood.

Alaric avait récupéré tout un matériel ainsi qu'un téléphone portable pour rester en contact direct avec Mikaelson. Déconnecter les systèmes de sécurité de surveillance était simple pour lui car il avait déjà déverrouiller dans le passé les accès informatiques des Lockwood. C'était donc un jeu d' enfant pour l'activiste qui avait tous les mots de passe.

Klaus devait gérer la présence du majordome dans la propriété. Il pouvait être dans n'importe quelle pièce et pourrait le croiser à tout moment dans la maison.

-" Alaric, tu es prêt mec?" Klaus au téléphone était plutôt cool alors que son frère à ses côtés était nerveux.

-" ouai mec, j'ai juste à appuyer sur la touche Entrée plus tout désactiver..."

-" parfait! J'attends que le ptit connard sorte de sa baraque! Je te rappelle."

Kol transpirait de façon abondante, son frère s'en aperçut et tenta de le détendre.

-" hey frangin! Calmes toi. Je te rappelles que ce n'est pas toi qui doit t'introduire dans la maison! C'est quoi ton problème?"

-" je sais mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film et putain s'il revient et que t'es encore dans sa piaule, on fait quoi... Je fais quoi? Putain merde Klaus, je vais chier dans mon froc s'il revient!"

-" mais il ne reviendra pas... Il a rencard avec une nana mignonne et qui j'en suis sûr, fera en sorte qu'il ne revienne pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps un quart d'heure au mieux et une heure au pire. Alors tu te détends car sérieux, tu me stresses avec tes conneries.. Tu étais tout excité cet après midi car rien ne se passait ici..."

-" putain de merde, tiens! "

-" Kol tu n'as aucun sang froid, j'aurais dû demander de l'aide à Bonnie, elle aurait mieux gérer la situation que toi j'en suis sur!" plaisanta Klaus se moquant ouvertement de son petit frère.

-" ah t'es trop marrant! Putain fait chier!"

-" shhh, la porte s'ouvre..." Klaus subitement était au taquet. Les deux frères virent le fils du maire sortir de chez lui avec son casque de moto. Il avait également sur lui son blouson de motard. Klaus trouvait absurde sa dégaine.

-" putain fait chier!" Murmura encore Kol.

-" qu'est-ce que t'as encore bébé?" un peu excédé du comportement de son frère.

-" quoi bébé? Putain je ne peux plus reculer maintenant!"

-"sérieux Kol, mais t'es grave! Tu as juste à guetter s'il revient et me prévenir s'il débarque avant que je sois sorti... Bon vas y laisses tomber, j'appelles Bonnie!"

-" non, non je vais y arriver... Je peux y arriver! OK..." le cadet souffla pour se calmer devant un Klaus complètement abasourdi de l'attitude de son frère " OK c'est bon je suis dedans..."

-" putain Kol... J'ai pas fini de me foutre de toi! "

Les deux frères virent Tyler partir, le bruit de sa moto se dissiper au fur à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

Klaus attendit quelques instants avant d'appeler Alaric, prêt à tout désactiver.

-" hey mec! Feu vert pour couper le jus!" Dit il au hacker.

-" ok mec! Pour Matt!... Vas y c'est éteint."

-" ouai pour Matt!" Ils se sentit transporté par cet état de patriotisme, comme si l'espace d'un instant il était dans la peau d'un des activistes plutôt qu'une couverture d'un agent fédéral.

Kol regarda son frère courir vers le perron de la maison Lockwood, il monta les grandes marches si vite que le petit Mikaelson en fut scotché.

Lorsque Klaus essaya d'ouvrir la porte, il fut confronté à quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait pas, celle ci était verouillée. Kol vit son frère en difficulté et soufflant un bon coup il rejoignit son aîné.

-" putain fait chier...!" S'exclama t il avant de monter les marches.

-" Kol? Qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu n'es pas à ta place!" Lui murmura stressé Klaus.

-" je vois que tu galères avec la porte!"

-" ouai elle est fermée, putain... Je vais essayer de passer par une fenêtre..."

-" ouai si tu en trouves une d'ouverte... Écoutes laisses moi essayer de forcer la serrure!"

Klaus leva les yeux, surtout quand il vit son petit frère, sortir un cure dent de sa poche

-" c'est une grosse blague Kol, t'es pas sérieux?"

-"shhhh... J'ai fait ça plein de fois... J'ai vu ça une fois dans un film, je te jure que ça marche!"

-" ok c'est clair que tu déconnes!"

-" je te dis de me laisser faire..." d'un coup, les deux frères entendirent le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir.

-" sérieux? T'as fait ça?"

-" le nombre de fois où je suis rentré en pleine nuit, à avoir perdu mes clés et à ne pas vouloir réveiller Bec de peur qu'elle gueule comme une poissonnière, je peux te dire que j'ai de l'entraînement."

-" avec un cure dent? Sérieux?" Klaus n'en revenait toujours pas.

-" Ben quoi? Putain si je restes ici, je vais vraiment me chier dessus!"

* * *

Lorsque Klaus fut dans l'immense demeure, il se trouva dans une nouvelle impasse, il alla à l'étage, sa lampe de poche à la main mais découvrit plusieurs couloirs et différentes portes ce qui compliquait sa recherche, sans compter qu'il pourrait à tout moment tomber sur le majordome.

Il soupira et appela son frère au téléphone.

-" Kol, j'ai besoin que tu m'envoies le numéro de la chambre de Caroline, à la clinique, elle a éteint son portable."

-" quoi mais de quoi tu me parles, c'est pas le moment frangin pour avoir une conversation avec ta femme... Tu déconnes j'espère!"

-" putain mais non, il y a un milliard de pièces et elle seule peut me dire où est la chambre de Lockwood."

-" oh... Ok je t'envoies par SMS le numéro."

Klaus reçut vite le numéro et le composa dans la foulée. Il espérait fort qu'elle ne dorme pas ou qu'elle ne lui raccroche pas au nez.

Caroline qui dormait sursauta quand le téléphone de sa chambre sonna. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, elle laissa passer plusieurs sonneries. Elle décrocha dans le gaz total.

-"allô?" Dit elle la voix rauque.

-" bébé c'est moi, je suis désolé si je te réveille mais j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite" Klaus parlait bas sur ses gardes mais ému d'entendre la voix de sa femme.

-" quoi? Mais ...Klaus? "

-" oui c'est moi, je... J'ai besoin de savoir où est la chambre de Tyler, chez lui?"

-" mais de quoi tu parles? Klaus je ne comprends pas!" Caroline était dans le flou total.

-" je suis chez Lockwood et je dois fouiller sa chambre, je suis à l'étage, dis moi juste s'il te plaît où se trouve sa chambre? S'il te plaît, c'est vraiment important, je te promets de t'expliquer"

-" huh? Sa chambre est au fond du couloir que tu dois avoir sur ta gauche quand tu es en haut de l'escalier, tu peux te repérer à un cadre avec une photo de famille qui prend tout un mur... Mais Klaus qu'est ce que tu fais là bas.?"

-" je suis à la recherche du flingue qui a tué Donovan, je suis entré par effraction."

-" quoi? mais...quel flingue? mais... mais Klaus il y a des caméras partout!" Caroline cette fois était plus que réveillée

-" je sais mais elle ne marche pas grâce à Saltzman!"

-" quoi mais... " Klaus la coupa.

-" Care s'il te plaît pas de question! Ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir des explications. Je te remercie, tu m'as beaucoup aidé"

-" Klaus!" Elle hurla mais il avait déjà raccroché.

Il est évident que Caroline ne retrouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit.

* * *

Klaus suivit les indications de sa femme et trouva la chambre de Tyler.

La pièce était presque aussi grande que la chambre du soldat.

Il parcourut brièvement des yeux les meubles et aperçut contre un des murs la grande armoire rouge, dont Mason avait parlé.

Il ouvrit celle ci et fut ébloui par le nombre d'armes exposées, il y avait de tout, du simple automatique au fusil de chasse. Effectivement Lockwood avait tout un arsenal.

Il enfila des gants et commença sa recherche.

Kol dehors, regardait sa montre et voir les minutes défiler le stresser, au bout de trois quart d'heure il commença même à beaucoup stresser.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de recherche, Klaus tomba enfin en admiration sur un Colt Python? Il prit des photos de tous les angles et releva le numéro de série, il récupéra également une balle de l'arme et la mit dans sa poche, au même moment´ son portable vibra.

-" Kol, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Lockwood rentre déjà?" Murmura Klaus pas du tout gêné.

-" non mais putain tu déconnes ça va faire presque deux heures que t'es à l'intérieur. Qu'est ce que tu fous, tu m'avais dit une heure au pire!" Kol lui hurlait.

-" putain mais détends toi bordel! Je viens juste de trouver l'arme. C'est bon frangin, dans dix minutes maxi je te retrouve dehors."

Klaus referma l'armoire et se permit de visiter la chambre de son ennemi. Il resta bloqué sur une photo qui était encadrée, posée sur la table de nuit. Une photo de Caroline, souriante, elle devait avoir 15 ans, 16 ans tout au plus. Elle était déjà magnifique.

Il sortit vite de sa léthargie quand il vit sur le bureau de Tyler, plusieurs clichés de sa femme, plus récents... Il ragea, comment pouvait il garder des photos d'elle, comme s'il l'idolâtrait, comme si elle était toujours sienne. Klaus serra les poings, il voulait prendre toutes ces photos et les récupérer, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire qui pourrait témoigner de son passage.

Il prit sur lui et sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, il entendit le majordome monter les escaliers. Les couloirs et les halls étaient éclairés. Il retourna donc sur ses pas et s'enferma dans la chambre de Tyler attendant que le majordome lui laisse le champs libre.

Son portable vibra encore et ragea en voyant que son frère l'appelait encore.

-" Kol quoi encore? Arrêtes de paniquer, je suis un peu à la bourre car l'homme à tout faire est à l'étage, j'attends qu'il dégage pour me barrer!"

-" si putain, là je panique! Lockwood revient! Putain de merde, je vais réellement me faire dessus!"

-" quoi? Merde, je suis coincé... Bon écoutes restes calme... Je vais me démerder. Surtout ne te fais pas remarquer... Kol calmes toi, ok?"

-" putain...je savais qu'il y aurait une merde!"

-"Kol, je raccroche... Je te jure qu'on se voit très vite..."

Il raccrocha, plus inquiet par l'état de son frère que par sa propre situation.

Il réfléchit vite et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit pour vérifier la hauteur. Il avait appris à l'armée à sauter d'un hélicoptère militaire sur les terrains en guerre, la hauteur ne l'impressionnait pas. En bas, il y avait de la pelouse qui amortirait sa chute, préférable au sable ou au béton.

Il sauta sans hésitation mais il atterrit sur son poignet et il entendit l'os craquer. Il étouffa un cri de douleur pour ne pas être repéré mais il souffrait le martyr. Il se releva pourtant et se colla contre le mur, le temps de reprendre assez d'énergie pour rejoindre son frère et visualiser Tyler.

Lorsque Kol vit que le fils du Maire rentrait chez lui, il appela encore une fois son frère. Il était en sueur et priait Dieu pour que son aîné ne soit pas repéré.

-" Klaus,t'es où maintenant? Lockwood est rentré... Putain de merde!"

-" suis dehors t'inquiètes, j'ai sauté du premier étage mais j'ai mal atterri et je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet. Je suis derrière la maison, il faut encore que je traversé le terrain et que je repasse par le patio et le hall d'entrée..."

-" tu déconnes là? Klaus? Et tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter?"

-" Kol, écoutes je sors de là et après il faudra que tu m'amènes aux urgences de Great Falls."

Il raccrocha au nez de son frère, sa douleur était forte mais il devait absolument sortir de la résidence. Il attendit d'apercevoir la lumière dans la chambre de Tyler, signe que celui ci n'était pas au rez de chaussée, et lentement se risqua à rentrer dans la villa, par le patio.

Il passa la baie vitrée en regardant de droite au gauche, en serrant les dents, son poignet le faisait souffrir. Personne ne semblait être dans le hall. Il se faufila toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit qui signalerait la présence de quelqu'un.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte d'entrée, Tyler dans sa chambre s'écroula sur son lit, sur le dos, il regarda sa fenêtre et après réflexion, fut étonné de la voir ouverte. Il se leva, pour la fermer, sans vraiment réfléchir et s'assit sur son fauteuil, il se laissa aller à admirer son ex fiancée à qui il pensait souvent malgré qu'elle ait refait sa vie avec un autre.

Klaus ouvrit discrètement la porte et enfin il était dehors sur le perron, il referma la porte et il se mit à courir, vite en tenant fermement son poignet contre sa poitrine, chaque pied posé au sol lui relançait sa douleur. Il prit encore sur lui.

Lorsque Kol vit son frère s'approcher, il respira profondément comme soulagé de le revoir enfin.

-" ah putain! enfin tu es là! Je me suis littéralement fait dessus! Comment va ton poignet?"

-" mal,très mal, je crois qu'il est cassé. Putain il est rentré tôt ce con!"

-" bah ça doit être parce qu'il a juste couché avec elle, et il n'a pas la gueule à être doué au pieu" plaisanta le cadet pour détendre la tension.

-" c'est clair! J'ai vu des photos de ma femme dans sa chambre, ce connard fait encore une fixation sur elle alors forcément, ta Hayley il s'en tape l'éjaculeur précoce!"

-" que veux tu, t'es chanceux car ta femme est magnifique. Bon cassons nous. Je t'amène à l'hôpital."

* * *

Caroline était inquiète, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Klaus était chez Tyler, pourquoi il cherchait l'arme qui avait tué son ami Matt. Se pouvait il que l'enquête ait avancé? Alaric semblait l'avoir aidé. Elle n'était plus au courant de rien depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Cela faisait presque 4 heures que Klaus l'avait appelée et durant ces interminables heures elle s'était imaginée le pire.

Elle pesait le pour et le contre pour l'appeler et savoir où il était? Elle se décida d'envoyer plutôt un message en espérant qu'elle reçoive une réponse rapidement de sa part.

Dans la voiture Klaus sentit son portable vibrer. Caroline lui avait envoyé un message, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne dormait pas à cette heure là. Il était presque 2 heures du matin.

Il préféra l'appeler plutôt que répondre par message.

-"pourquoi tu ne dors pas Caroline, il est très tard."

-" je...j'étais inquiète parce que je n'ai pas bien compris ton histoire et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment que tu étais en danger! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Klaus?"

-" tu t'inquiétais pour moi? je suis avec Kol et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Tout va bien!" Klaus préféra ne pas parler des détails.

-" tout va bien? Mais comment ça tout va bien? Tu étais chez Tyler, c'est quoi cette histoire?"

-" Care... Bébé, je te rappelles que je bosse pour le FBI, que j'ai une enquête à faire avancer!"

-" oh et c'est tout ce que tu vas me dire à propos de ça?"

-" je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu sois mêlée de près ou de loin à tout ça. Ne commences pas Caroline... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Lockwood va bientôt voir débarquer les fédéraux chez lui, nous avons réuni beaucoup de pièces au dossier, grâce à toi et tes amis du groupuscule."

-" justement je mérite peut être de savoir ce qu'il se passe vu que nous vous avons aidés!" La blonde s'énerva.

-" bébé, ce que je veux c'est que tu restes loin de tout ça pour le moment, je te promets de tout te raconter quand cet enfoiré sera en taule. Tu sais qu'il a toujours plein de photos de toi dans sa chambre?"

-" oh et est ce que tu lui as pris?"

-" j'aurais voulu car je ne supporte pas que ce mec fasse une fixation sur la femme que j'aime, ma femme! Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas laisser de traces de mon passage "

Le cœur de Caroline s'affola, il l'aimait alors qu'elle avait pensé le contraire.

-" tu m'aimes encore? Je... je suis étonnée, je croyais..."

-" tu croyais quoi mon cœur? Évidemment que je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, je ne t'aurais jamais épousée sinon... Il va vraiment falloir que nous parlions de tout ça, c'est important... Comment as tu pu croire que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre?"

-" parce... parce que tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi et que j'avais accepté la situation."

-" je..." la communication coupa, Klaus n'avait plus de batterie.

-" allo... Klaus... Allo!" Elle essaya de rappeler en vain!

Klaus était frustré de la coupure de sa conversation avec sa femme, d'un autre côté, cela tombait à point nommé. Ils arrivaient à l'hôpital et de plus le mari n'aurait pas trouvé les mots, pas dans son état. Pour l'instant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son poignet.

-" Kol, envoies un message à Care, pour lui dire que mon portable n'a plus de batterie s'il te plaît pour la rassurer."

-" hmm ça va de mieux en mieux... Ok frangin! "

* * *

Klaus fut vite pris en charge par un médecin. L'avantage des bourgades est qu'aux urgences, il n'y avait jamais foule.

Son poignet était cassé et le docteur lui mit un plâtre et lui donna des calmants pour la douleur. Klaus ne voulut pas rester en observation toute la nuit, avec Kol, il rentrèrent à Whitefish et arrivèrent au chalet il était plus de 4 heures du matin.

Kol avait appelé plusieurs fois Bonnie alors qu'il faisait le guet devant la résidence Lockwood et l'avait prévenu que Klaus avait fait une mauvaise chute. Quand ils arrivèrent, Bonnie les attendait, elle n'avait pas voulu s'endormir avant le retour des frères.

-" oh mon dieu!" S'exclama t'elle, sortant du chalet en pyjama quand elle entendit la voiture.

-" aie! Bonnie la religieuse refait surface!" ironisa Kol

-" oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu!" Reprit elle quand elle vit le plâtre de Klaus.

-" ça va Bonnie, ne t'inquiètes, un poignet cassé n'a jamais tué quelqu'un!" Rassura Klaus.

-" oh mon dieu...oh mon dieu!"

-"sérieux ma puce, tu veux te reconvertir et faire vœu de chasteté? " ironisa Kol.

-" quoi... Mais... Klaus j'espère au moins que tu as trouvé quelque chose?"

-" ouai poupée il a trouvé le gros lot, et même des photos de sa femme chez ce gros connard!" Répondit le cadet à la place de son frère.

-" des photos de Care? Je crois qu'il a du mal à tourner la page!"

-" ouai ça doit être ça! Et ça me gonfle vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point! Je suis mort les jeunes, je vais me coucher, le médecin m'a donné un calmant de choc, je me sens crevé d'un coup!"

-" en même temps frangin, il est plus de 4 heures du matin... Je suis mort aussi! Quelle soirée, que d'émotions!"

-"surtout toi! Bonnie je te parlerai demain du sang froid que ton homme à gardé, tu vas beaucoup te marrer!" Finit Klaus avant de laisser le couple.

En rentrant il s'aperçut que la louve s'en était encore pris à un de ses tshirts... Il la regarda en soupirant

-" tu fais chier Nalah! C'était un Ralph Lauren! Elle me manque aussi miss dents longues mais rassures toi, elle sera bientôt de retour..."

Il se coucha et autorisa la louve à se blottir contre lui. Il était heureux d'être chez lui...


	33. Chapitre 31

**_Hello mes chéries, enfin un nouveau chapitre... Désolée de vous avoir habituées à avoir les chapitres rapidement... Les vacances sont vraiment finies pour moi. Je travaille aussi sur ma première fic que je vais reposter, corrigée, je l'ai relue et j'ai subitement était frappée par la honte... Il manque des mots parfois..._**

**_Mercis pour vos reviews, 4everKloraline, TheOriginzlsWithKlaus, Looooovely Tabernacle, Juuuuju, analissssa, miiiiia, Andrea, hlne, elo69, mariin3, tata mia, klaroline68, Nina, naura, lyly56. Vous êtes de p,us en p,us nombreuses à me laisser vos impressions, mille mercis aussi aux guests._**

**_Vous avez toutes dans l'ensemble aimé le dernier chapitre (forcément...) , dans ce nouvel épisode, encore un beau rapprochement et des révélations sur les motivations de Caroline. _**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Il était 14 heures lorsque Klaus émergea. Il s'était réveillé une fois à l'aube, la douleur de son poignet cassé l'avait sorti de son sommeil tant elle était insupportable. Il avait pris deux cachets avant de sortir la louve et se recoucher.

Pourtant il se sentait encore fatigué, pour sur il passerait son samedi chez lui.

Il avait dit à Kol qu'exceptionnellement le bar resterait fermé, son frère aussi avait besoin de se reposer au vu du grand stress de la veille.

En repensant à celui ci, Klaus se mit à rire en se préparant un café. Kol avait été incroyablement tendu mais il lui avait été très utile, son cure dent dans la poche.

* * *

Caroline avait passé sa matinée dans le parc de la clinique et avait déjeuné dans sa chambre. Esther ne pouvait pas venir la visiter aujourd'hui car elle avait accompagné son mari à Beverly Hills au congrès annuel des dentistes de Californie.

Rebecca par contre devait passer la voir dans l'après midi.

Caroline pensait beaucoup aux événements de la veille. L'échographie de son bébé, les échanges avec son mari, celui ci rentrant par effraction chez Tyler.

Il l'aimait toujours, c'était si improbable après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'avait il pardonnée de ses imprudences, ou alors parce que le bébé était hors de danger, il était revenu sur sa décision. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas oublier ses paroles si blessantes.

Mais elle l'aimait aussi, pourtant méritait elle après tout ça de partager le bonheur avec son mari. Caroline était en plein doute, elle pensait oui et ensuite non, toujours à culpabiliser d'avoir pu perdre leur bébé.

Elle savait qu'une discussion avec Klaus s'imposait, remettre cartes sur table, repartir sur de bonnes bases et se projeter sur l'avenir.

Et pour Caroline l'avenir était flou, si les choses s'arrangeaient avec son mari, rester à Whitefish était plus que compromis.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Elle décrocha sans hésitation cette fois.

-" bonjour Klaus." Dit elle timidement

-" bonjour! Je suis content de t'entendre, as tu récupéré de ta nuit?" Effectivement Klaus était soulagé que sa femme accepte de prendre son appel.

-" non je me suis réveillée tôt, mon infirmière débarque dans ma chambre tous les matins à 8 heures, je ne sais plus ce que c'est qu'une grasse matinée, ça me prépare à ce que sera la vie avec bébé."

-" hmm mais quand le bébé sera là, nous nous relaierons pour les réveils nocturnes et matinaux... A deux, c'est plus... facile."

-" oui je crois aussi... Et toi as tu pu faire une grasse matinée?"

-" je me suis réveillé tôt à cause de la douleur et j'en ai profité pour sortir Miss ' je bousille tous les tshirts du mec de ma maîtresse ' et je me suis rendormi ... Je viens de me réveiller."

-" la douleur? Quelle douleur? Klaus?"

-" je... je me suis cassé le poignet, je suis plâtré mais je vais avoir pendant quelques jours besoin de médocs pour calmer la douleur!"

-"oh mon dieu! et comment c'est arrivé?"

-" ça va mon coeur, j'ai sauté de... j'ai sauté de la fenêtre de la chambre de Lockwood" Klaus peina à avouer mais il savait qu'à un moment elle l'apprendrait.

-" tu quoi? Tu plaisantes? Klaus, tu m'as dit que tout allait bien quand je t'ai eu au téléphone cette nuit!"

-" je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus que de raison... Je suis rentré par la porte et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'extravagant en sortant...bon je n'avais juste pas bien évalué les risques. Mais ça va je t'assure... Care, tu me manques beaucoup tu sais..."

Caroline ne savait pas quoi répondre, émue de cette révélation. Elle sentait son cœur battre vite et le bébé réagit à l'accélération de son pouls, en donnant un puissant coup dans le ventre de sa mère, ce qui fit échapper un gémissement à la blonde, gémissement, mal interprété par Klaus, qu'il prit pour de la lassitude.

-" Care, s'il te plait...Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, j'ai été odieux avec toi, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de toi, j'étais si en colère parce que dans ma tête tu avais passé en premier tes convictions et le groupuscule. Je n'avais pas pris en compte tes autres motivations."

-" mes autres motivations?"

-" ne fais pas semblant avec moi..."

Caroline resta figée un instant dans ses pensées les plus profondes, ses yeux humides commençaient à briller, prémisses d'une crise de larmes. Elle devait se confier à son mari, elle avait confiance en lui et il n'avait pas tord.

-" je... j'ai agi par impulsivité...je... Klaus je le déteste tellement" Caroline dans ses confidences, fut prise d'une crise de pleurs et continua " je l'aimais au début, et puis il a changé, il m'a humiliée, battue, violée et toutes ces années j'ai dû me taire pour protéger mon père, mes amis, de peur qu'il se venge sur eux, à faire croire à tout le monde que je l'aimais encore fort, même à Bonnie... Il a éteint ma personnalité et ma joie de vivre... Il ne m'a pas soutenu quand j'ai perdu ma mère et s'énervait encore plus quand je la pleurais car je devais m'occuper de lui et le reste ne comptait pas...Et puis il y'a eu ce jour où Alaric m'a avoué qu'il avait tué Matt, mon frère de cœur! C'était trop pour moi... Et si il n'y avait pas eu toute cette affaire du trafic de fourrure avec des preuves à acquérir, je n'aurais pas attendu qu'il sorte de son entrepôt pour le faire exploser. Klaus... Je sais que j'ai déconné parce qu'à ce moment, je n'ai pas pensé au bébé, et ... Je sais que cela fait déjà de moi une mauvaise mère."

-" non...ne dis pas ça, si tu étais une mauvaise mère, ce bébé ne serait plus là. Mon amour, je te jure que cet enfoiré va tomber de très haut et ne pourra pas se relever, et le jour où il sortira de taule, je le tuerai de mes propres mains... Caroline tout est fini pour lui. Et je continuerai à tout faire pour que tu oublies ce connard, je sais que tu as un traumatisme profond, je sais aussi que tu es forte. Alors s'il te plaît arrêtes de te fermer et arrêtes de penser à un putain de divorce que jamais je n'aurais accepté de toute façon. Je veux retrouver ma femme qui me manque, tout partager avec elle, et réfléchir à notre avenir avec ce bébé."

-" tu me manques tellement..." Elle pleurait au téléphone et Klaus en avait mal au cœur.

-" ne pleures pas... Care, nous allons nous retrouver vite, nous allons avoir un beau bébé... Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à vous deux."

-" je pense à toi aussi tout le temps et même si je m'occupe, tout me ramène à toi. Je veux rentrer à la maison. Te retrouver et vivre normalement sans drame, sans rancune, ni culpabilité."

-" le problème c'est que nous ne vivrons jamais normalement avec tes liens importants avec le groupuscule, tu dois lâcher du lest avec ça, être moins active... J'ai peur qu'un jour cela se retourne contre toi."

-" j'ai décidé de ne plus en faire partie"

-" je ne te demande pas de tout lâcher!" Klaus se défendait de vouloir la forcer à abandonner les activistes.

-" Klaus, j'ai réfléchi, ce n'est pas un coup de tête, je veux et je vais abandonner le groupuscule, j'ai déjà d'ailleurs prévenu quelques membres."

-" ah bon? Mais je croyais que le clan était vraiment important pour toi? "

-" je n'ai plus la même vie, faire partie du groupuscule, était exaltant, m'évadait de mon quotidien, me rendait utile, maintenant ce qui est important, c'est ma vie de famille, notre bébé, toi!"

-" alors plus d'histoire de divorce? J'apprécies ton changement de cap mais j'ai besoin d'être sur que tu ne changeras pas encore d'avis. Tu dois devenir responsable."

-" le divorce, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais toi et je l'avais accepté parce que je me sentais tellement coupable et je t'avais vraiment déçu."

-" ce qui m'a déçu c'est que tu ne veuilles pas te battre pour sauver notre couple et je vais être honnête, j'ai vraiment mal pris ton sais que je pourrais accepté toutes tes conneries, je serais incapable de me séparer de toi... Excepté que tu me trompes, ça je n'aurais jamais pu l'accepter. J'ai pété un câble avec Mason, j'aurais pu vous tuer tous les deux. Mais j'ai vite compris que rien ne s'était passé."

-" Klaus, je ne pourrais jamais te tromper, je t'aime trop... J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là" Klaus sentait sa femme se calmer, sa voix plus claire, témoin que sa crise de larmes se dissipait.

-" je t'aime aussi et si j'avais pu venir, je l'aurais fait. mais je suis un peu coincé, Stefan va prendre ses vacances, j'ai déjà demandé deux jours la semaine prochaine pour aller en Floride. Ton père est débordé et je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Ma mission se termine bientôt, dès que Tyler sera arrêté par le FBI, je redeviendrais militaire, enfin je crois. C'est un peu flou pour moi. "

-" c'est pas grave, je sais que dans 15 jours je pourrais rentrer à la maison. J'ai appris à être patiente ici. Klaus? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer après? "

-" j'en sais rien bébé, que voudrais tu toi? Tu resterais à Whitefish? Il y a le bar, ton père, ton chalet, Nalah? Que comptes tu faire avec elle? Vas tu la lâcher dans le parc pour qu'elle revienne à l'état sauvage? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux toi, je prendrai les décisions en fonction de toi, comme je te l'ai toujours dit."

-" je ne sais pas, le bar, je risque de ne plus avoir le temps de m'en occuper avec le bébé. Nalah, je... Je vais te paraître égoïste et à l'encontre de mes convictions, car c'est un animal sauvage mais je ne pourrais pas la laisser, je l'ai trop apprivoisée, elle ne serait pas acceptée dans une meute, et j'y suis trop attachée..."

-" je comprends alors ça veut dire que nous devons rester à Whitefish."

-" mais il n'y a rien pour toi là bas. Il n'y aucune base militaire proche de la bourgade, ni même dans le Montana."

-" je sais mais il va pourtant vite falloir trouver une solution. Que tu gardes Nalah comme un chien domestiqué, je n'ai rien contre, sauf si elle continue à bouffer mes fringues... Mais si nous devons quitter Whitefish, nous devrons tenir compte de notre animal de compagnie, trouver une maison avec un bois, un terrain, faire attention avec le bébé, beaucoup de choses sont à tenir en compte."

-"j'aime la Californie tu sais."

-" quoi? Es tu en train de me dire que tu serais prête pour t'y installer?" Klaus leva les sourcils, étonné. Était elle en train de lui suggérer de se rapprocher de la famille Mikaelson?

-" si tu avais une opportunité professionnelle oui. Klaus, si nous pouvions rester à Whitefish ça irait bien aussi mais je me doute que tu ne voudrais pas rester garde forestier"

-" et pourquoi pas?"

-" parce que ce n'est pas ton job, tu es dans ton élément quand il s'agit de te battre, pas de surveiller ou entretenir un parc ."

-" serais tu en train de me dire que je suis médiocre en garde forestier? " plaisanta Klaus.

Caroline se mit à rire, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de sa femme.

-" non pas du tout, ce n'est pas ton job c'est tout! "

-" bébé, si nous nous installions à Los Angeles, serais tu prêtre à reprendre des études?"

-" comment ça? pourquoi?" Elle fut surprise de la question de son mari.

-" parce que je me souviens d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec Stefan, il parait que tu voulais être vétérinaire, alors quitte à changer de vie, autant te lancer dans ce que tu as toujours voulu faire, non?"

-" je vais être maman, je n'aurais pas l'opportunité de reprendre mes études... Ne sois pas idiot!"

-" et alors tu n'as que 21 ans, tu es jeune et tu sais il existe des gens qui sont payés pour garder les enfants... Ça s'appelle des nourrices!"

-" on voit un peu trop loin dans les projets, ce n'est pas le sujet... Laisses moi accoucher et profiter des premiers mois de bébé." Caroline changea vite de sujet, parler de son avenir professionnel pour le moment la gênait. " Klaus, si tu obtiens quelque chose en Californie, je suis prête à vendre le bar et le chalet, vraiment."

-" vraiment? Je t'avoues que je suis étonné mais c'est une possibilité assez intéressante." Klaus fut dérangé par un double appel.

Lorsqu'il vérifia rapidement l'autre interlocuteur, il s'excusa auprès de sa femme " mon cœur, j'ai un double appel de Gilbert, je dois le prendre, c'est important. Je suis désolé"

-" oh ok, je comprends"

-" je te rappelles après, nous finirons notre discussion."

-" Becca ne va pas tarder, est ce que je peux te rappeler ce soir?"

-" tu m'appelles quand tu veux mon amour, je t'aime!"

-" je t'aime aussi."finit Caroline le sourire aux lèvres, ravie de sa conversation avec son mari.

* * *

Klaus prit son double appel, souriant, lui aussi était satisfait de sa discussion avec sa femme. Elle s'était confiée sur ses ressentiments envers Lockwood, son envie de rester avec lui, leurs projets communs. Et surtout elle abandonnait le groupuscule pour passer au premier plan sa vie de famille.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'il prit l'appel du chef du FBI:

-" Gilbert! Comment allez vous?"

-" Mikaelson! Bien merci, vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, dites moi! Annoncez moi de bonnes nouvelles à propos de Lockwood!"

-" de bonnes nouvelles? Voyons! Je vais plutôt commencer par une mauvaise nouvelle..."

-" quoi? Merde, vous avez merdé?"

-" carrément! je me suis pété le poignet " Klaus jouait avec les nerfs du fédéral " et je douille, sérieux Gilbert!"

-" Mikaelson! Qu'avez vous encore fait? Vous vous êtes encore battu avec le fils Lockwood?"

-" non mais quand je suis parti de chez lui, je suis passé par la fenêtre et sa chambre est au premier étage...mais j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle!"

-" par la fenêtre? L'armée et les sauts vous manquent Mikaelson? Quelle bonne nouvelle? À propos de l'arme?"

-"oui, j'ai trouvé un colt Python dans sa multitude de calibres! J'ai pris plusieurs photos et j'ai le numéro de série ainsi qu'une balle."

-" merveilleux! Vous devez venir tout de suite à mon bureau! "

-" Gilbert, vous avez suivi toute notre conversation? Je viens de m'exploser le poignet et je suis crevé en plus."

-"ah débrouillez vous! Vous êtes un soldat, rien de vous arrête! " Gilbert était très excité alors que Klaus soupira.

-" ça ne peut pas attendre demain?"

-" demain c'est dimanche, les bureaux sont fermés!"

-" ah mais je croyais que les fédéraux travaillait pour l'état 24 heures sur 24! Vous faites chier vraiment Gilbert!"

-"vous aussi vous faites chier Mikaelson mais vous allez quand même bouger votre joli petit cul ici et aujourd'hui"

-" joli petit cul? Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive Gilbert?"

-" je suis heureux! Nous sommes à deux doigts de coincer Lockwood! Et impatient de voir les preuves! Je vous attends!" Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sans laisser Klaus le temps de riposter.

Klaus rageait contre le fédéral. Il pensait passer son samedi tranquillement chez lui et il devait se rendre à Missoula, et bien évidemment demander à son frère, de l'y conduire. Son poignet plâtré ainsi que les calmants qu'il prenait ne lui permettait pas de conduire.

* * *

Après avoir appelŕ son frère, il prit sa douche et se connecta à internet. Il serait à Missoula, il avait pris mardi et mercredi pour son rendez vous en Floride et à cause de son poignet cassé, il ne pourrait pas venir travailler lundi. Tout alla très vite dans sa tête. Il serait proche de l'aéroport et il avait envie de voir sa femme. Il regarda les possibilités de vol pour Los Angeles.

Et puis il appela son boss.

-" boss, je suis désolé de vous déranger un samedi, mais j'ai eu un petit souci hier soir"

-"ah Klaus, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?"

-" j'ai fait un peu de rangement avec mon frère dans le chalet du pasteur et je suis tombé d'un escabeau, je me suis cassé le poignet!" Klaus et la vérité... Il avait toujours un petit mensonge dans la tête pour se justifier auprès de son beau père.

-" aie! Quelle maladresse mon pauvre! Est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? "

-" non merci Bill, Kol m'a amené aux urgences hier et j'ai tout un tas de médocs pour la douleur et j'ai été plâtré forcément... Bill je vous ai demandé mon mardi et mon mercredi et je... enfin voilà si je pouvais aussi avoir mon lundi car je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose les premiers jours avec mon poignet... Et comme ça, je pourrais aller voir ma femme à Los Angeles plus longtemps."

-" oh mais y'a pas de problème, Stefan est encore là cette semaine jusqu'à jeudi alors ça ne va pas gêner l'organisation, en plus avec ton poignet...je vais quand même demandé de l'aide auprès des collègues de Yellowstone, m'envoyer quelqu'un en plus pour septembre...tu vas voir ma fille... est ce que cela s'arrange entre vous?"

-" oui boss, nous avons passé une heure au téléphone tout à l'heure, nous avons bien discuté. J'ai envie de la surprendre et partir pour Los Angeles aujourd'hui. Il y a un vol ce soir qui me ferait arriver tard dans la nuit, avec deux heures d'attente à Portland, c'est tout un périple mais j'ai trop envie de la voir." Klaus en même temps finalisait l'achat de son billet d'avion en ligne.

-" ah quelle bonne nouvelle. Et bien mon fiston, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Je dois l'appeler ce soir, je tâcherai de ne pas gaffer... Pour ton poignet, c'est quand même la poisse! Tu montes aux arbres avec facilité, tu montes sur un escabeau et boum! Quelle histoire! Je m'occuperai de la louve en ton absence."

-" oui comme quoi! Merci Bill, je vais vous laisser, je dois me préparer."

* * *

Rebecca avait rejoint sa belle sœur à la clinique. Caroline lui avait raconté son rapprochement avec son mari et elle avait même d'ailleurs remis sa bague de fiançailles qu'Esther avait précieusement laissé dans son tiroir de chevet.

La cadette Mikaelson avait apporté des pâtisseries et les filles aussi gourmandes l'une que l'autre, gémissaient de plaisir en dégustant des religieuses au chocolat.

-" tu vois Care, l'avantage d'avoir Klaus loin de toi, c'est que tu peux te goinfrer sans entendre:' huh mon cœur, tu abuses, le bébé va ressembler à un gros malabar ' , ' huh Care chérie, je vais halluciner sur tes analyses et ton taux de glycémie ' "

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-" hey tu l'imites drôlement bien! Il me manque tellement Becca... encore deux longues semaines avant de le revoir... Il va me trouver énorme" dit Caroline, hésitant à prendre une deuxième gâteau.

-" oh chérie, tu es enceinte et ton ventre est trop beau, beaucoup de nanas t'envieraient, tu portes bien ce bébé. Tu n'as pris que du ventre, de la poitrine et un peu des fesses mais ça te fait un cul d'enfer!"

-" merci frangine! J'ai moins de scrupules à reprendre un délicieux gâteau que tu as apporté... Tu les as trouvés où ceux là?"

-" la pâtisserie Lenotre! C'est français, cette boutique a beaucoup de succès, la pâtisserie française il n'y a pas à dire c'est la meilleure du monde."

-" c'est clair, quoique les gâteaux de ta mère sont divins aussi. Merci en tout cas. J'adore le chocolat!" Dit la future maman avant de mordre dans un appétissant moelleux au chocolat. " Stef arrive quand Bec?"

-" vendredi après midi. Encore 5 interminables jours à l'attendre mais je suis contente, il m'a appelée ce matin et il va rester ses deux semaines de vacances, pour la dernière semaine je serais en cours la journée mais j'en profiterai un peu encore de mon garde forestier. Je devrais bientôt recevoir mon emploi du temps, j'espère que mes journées ne seront pas trop chargées."

-" c'est génial ça! J'ai hâte de le voir aussi. Vous passerez quand même me voir? même si je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez rester en tête à tête pour rattraper le temps perdu."

-" évidemment Care! Peut être pas tous les jours car j aimerais lui faire visiter la région qu'il ne connait pas. Et il veut faire le grand Canyon... Pas sûre que je puisse le traîner dans les rues commerçantes de Beverly Hills celui là!"

-" effectivement, ce n'est pas son genre. Stef est dans son élément dans les grands espaces, la grande ville c'est pas son truc. Mais sa jolie blonde lui ferait faire n'importe quoi" plaisanta Caroline.

-" ouai carrément... Et toi, contente de rentrer chez toi dans deux semaines? Nalah doit te manquer. La verdure doit te manquer?"

-" oui ma louve me manque beaucoup et apparemment je lui manque beaucoup aussi, elle se venge sur les fringues de Klaus... Papa me manque aussi, les grands espaces aussi, mais ... mais tu sais Whitefish, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir y rester... La bourgade ne me manque pas."

-" ah? Je suis étonnée. Mais tu, enfin vous deux avec Klaus vous iriez où? "

-" ça dépendra de ce que lui offre l'armée de l'air. Mais ...huh... La Californie me plaît beaucoup, j'ai rencontré des gens plutôt sympas là bas" dit Caroline en souriant, elle attendait la réaction de sa belle sœur.

-" oh my God! Sérieux? Vous envisageriez de venir ici? Oh Care, ce serait génial, je pourrais profiter de mon petit neveu tout le temps et de toi et de mon frère... Il faut que je prévienne maman!" Rebecca était toute excitée de la nouvelle.

-" hey, non rien est sur! C'est un de mes souhaits mais si on peut rester à Whitefish, nous resterons à Whitefish, et puis si nous venions à nous installer ici, c'est que Klaus y aurait un boulot..."

-"et bien j'espère que ça se passera comme ça! En plus de Bonnie qui va venir finir ses études ici... Tout Whitefish va finir par se retrouver à Los Angeles"

Elles se mirent à rire et passèrent la fin d'après midi entre dégustation de pâtisseries et conversations de filles.

* * *

-" ah Mikaelson, bien vous voyez, quand on veut on peut! Je suis si excité des preuves que vous venez m'apporter!" Gilbert avait sorti sa meilleure bouteille de whisky et partagea un verre avec son agent secret.

-" vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix! Et j'ai trouvé une motivation... Je prends l'avion ce soir pour rejoindre ma femme à Los Angeles."

-" oh et comment va miss Caroline Forbes?"

-" Mikaelson, Caroline Mikaelson! Ça va, le bébé aussi... Vous savez, elle a décidé de se séparer des activistes. "

-" c'est une bonne chose, j'ai discuté avec Saltzman, il a l'air plus ouvert à collaborer avec nous pour témoigner au procès de Lockwood si le procureur accepte les preuves pour l'arrêter... Je me suis même demandé si votre femme n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre."

-" non elle ne l'a pas recontacté depuis sa visite à la prison de Missoula. Mais je crois qu'indirectement elle y est pour quelque chose."

-" l'essentiel c'est que tout se déroule bien. Je vais dès lundi demander un entretien avec le procureur pour lui fournir tout le dossier, après il faudra attendre sa décision. Cela peut durer longtemps c'est ça qui m'inquiète, il faudra donc continuer à surveiller Lockwood au cas où il se décide à quitter le territoire."

-" pourquoi il ferait ça? Il ne se doute absolument pas d'être soupçonné. Et puis vous savez j'ai rendez vous mercredi avec Douglas, ma mission au FBI se termine bientôt, en septembre je dois récupérer mon insigne de militaire d'Air Force. Je ne pourrais donc pas faire de la surveillance longtemps, si le procureur vous donne le feu vert dans 2 mois, il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre."

-" ah Mikaelson, six mois ou un peu plus, ce n'est pas la mer à boire... Je vous trouve si génial dans ce boulot! Une reconversion au FBI ne vous tente pas?"

-" c'est une proposition?"

-" nous avons des possibilités et vous avez fait vos preuves."

-" je vais réfléchir à cette éventualité, avec ma femme. "

-" ah les femmes ont toujours le dernier mot, vous savez. Mon épouse décide toujours de tout, c'est pénible mais elle est maline et arrive toujours à me convaincre."

-" les femmes ont souvent raison" plaisanta Klaus. " je dois partir sinon je vais louper mon avion. Tenez moi au courant de la décision du procureur."

* * *

Klaus se rendit à l'aéroport en taxi, son avion décollait à 19 heures et il devait atterrir à Los Angeles à 2 heures du matin. Il envoya un message à sa sœur pour lui demander de l'héberger, il ne voulait pas déranger ses parents à cette heure là.

' Bec, peux tu m'accueillir cette nuit, j'arrive à L.A. cette nuit, je veux faire une surprise à Care, ne lui dit rien.'

Il reçut une réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

' cool! Je suis avec elle, elle va être trop contente. Tu atterris à quelle heure? Je dois venir te chercher?'

´ non ma chérie, je prendrai un taxi, j'atterris à deux heures du matin. Merci, je t'embrasse '

Rebecca ne pût d'empêcher de montrer sa joie. Caroline la regarda étonnée de sa réaction.

-" un petit message de Stefan?" demanda curieuse la future maman

-" ouai il pense à moi..."

* * *

Le taxi déposa Klaus devant l'immeuble de standing de sa sœur. Il composa le code de l'interphone qu'elle lui avait communiqué et prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son appartement.

Rebecca ne dormait pas, il est était plus de 3 heures du matin mais elle était si impatiente de revoir son frère, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir.

Elle accueillit son frère tout sourire et lui sauta au cou.

-" oh je suis si contente! Tu m'as trop manquée! Tu as fait bon voyage? Mais pourquoi tu es plâtré?"

-" salut ma chérie! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, deux heures d'attente à Portland, c'était chiant... Je me suis cassé le poignet. Je t'expliquerai. Merci de m'avoir attendu, tu dois être crevée, suis désolé."

-" un peu ouai mais c'est pas grave, je ferai une bonne grasse matinée demain. Toi, tu dois être mort aussi! Care va avoir une sacrée surprise, tu lui manques beaucoup, elle a meilleur moral depuis la bonne nouvelle pour le bébé, et encore plus depuis que vous deux, vous vous êtes expliqués."

-" j'ai hâte de la voir aussi, ça va faire presqu'un mois qu'on ne sait pas vu... Son ventre a dû gonfler encore?"

-" oui mais elle est trop belle, elle est super épanouie."

-" j'imagine. À partir de quelle heure les visites sont autorisées? Tu sais si je peux m'installer avec elle dans sa chambre pour la nuit? Si elle est autorisée à sortir? "

-" les sorties ne sont pas autorisées mais il y a un beau parc pour faire des ballades et un très bon restaurant, pour les visites, elle a ses soins le matin mais je crois qu'à partir de 9 heures tu peux aller la voir. Pour le reste aucune idée."

-" merci Bec, bon je verrais demain, et je crois que je vais aller me coucher car si demain je veux y être pour 9 heures, faut que je dorme un peu."

-" tu peux t'installer dans la chambre de Kol. J'ai changé les draps et j'ai rangé surtout... Ne lui dis pas que j'ai rangé sa chambre, il va péter un câble!" Plaisanta Rebecca.

-" ok Bec, je garderai le secret... Entre nous, heureusement que Bonnie vit avec lui au chalet, parce que ce serait vite le bordel."

-" ouai, c'est clair... Bonne nuit Klaus."

-" bonne nuit Becca."

* * *

Caroline était allongée sur son lit, l'infirmière venait de quitter la chambre et la future maman se plongea dans un livre de décoration que sa belle mère lui avait laissée.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir alors que Klaus discrètement entrait dans la chambre, une rose rouge à la main. Elle était magnifique, habillée juste d'un débardeur et d'une culotte, ses jambes longues et fines dénudées.

-" ma femme est toujours aussi magnifique, même loin de son mari." Murmura t il.

Caroline sursauta:

-" oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait peur..." Elle le regarda sans vraiment percuter sa présence et son cœur d'un coup s'affola " oh mon dieu, mais ... mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Oh mon dieu!"

-" je ne savais pas quoi faire de mon dimanche alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir dire un petit bonjour à ma femme." Il s'approcha et lui tendit sa rose, avant de l'embrasser " bonjour mon amour." Il s'assit sur le lit face à elle.

-" bonjour...je ... Mais quelle surprise, je.." Elle se mit à pleurer le sourire aux lèvres " excuses moi c'est les hormones, elle me rende trop émotive... Je suis heureuse que tu sois là. "

-" moi aussi, mais dis moi ils sont deux là dedans?" Il caressa son ventre intimement.

-" non mais ton fils est costaud, le gynécologue m'a dit que si j'accouchais avec un mois d'avance, le bébé serait mature... Klaus, je n'y crois pas que tu sois là. "

Elle se colla à lui, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Ils étaient émus autant l'un que l'autre. Ses mains retrouvaient la douceur de ses boucles blondes, son odorat retrouvait l'arôme de sa belle.

" tu m'as manqué Caroline, j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu."

-" Et moi j'ai cru que plus jamais tu ne me serrerais dans tes bras... Klaus, je ... je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue, d'avoir mis en péril le bébé, de..."

-" hey, on ne parle pas de ça maintenant, laisses moi profiter de toi... " il l'embrassa encore avant de la serrer encore fort dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes à partager cette étreinte tant espérée par Caroline depuis que Klaus avait découvert la vérité.

-" viens te coucher à côté de moi... Tu as l'air fatigué en plus, et ton poignet, comment ça va?" Caroline se décala un peu pour que Klaus s'installe dans le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures et accepta l'invitation de sa femme.

-" tu m'étonnes, je suis mort! Je suis arrivé à 3 heures du matin chez Becca et je me suis réveillé à l'aube pour être avec toi le plus tôt possible, mon poignet, je prends des anti inflammatoires toutes les 6 heures, j'ai un traitement d'une semaine et le plâtre pour 6 semaines." Il se mit sur le dos et ouvrit son bras pour que sa femme se pose contre lui.

-"tu es chez Bec?" Dit elle sa tête bien installée sur le torse de son mari.

-" je ne voulais pas débarquer en pleine nuit chez les parents, ma mère aurait sorti ses casseroles et tout le merdier pour s'occuper de moi, tu la connais... J'ai dormi chez Bec et je vais me renseigner si je peux dormir à la clinique avec toi."

-" dis moi que tu restes longtemps..."

-" jusqu'à mardi soir, j'ai réservé un vol de nuit pour Fort Lauderdale, j'ai rendez vous mercredi matin à la base et je reprends le boulot avec ton père jeudi. "

-"j'avais peur que tu repartes ce soir, merci d'être venu."

-" même pour une journée, je serais venu... Après notre discussion, j'ai vraiment eu envie de te retrouver, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis dépendant de toi."

-" je ressens la même chose..." Elle se lovait contre son torse, l'odeur de son mari lui avait aussi manquée.

-"Ah j'allais oublier." Il sortit de sa poche l'alliance de sa femme et prit sa main pour lui remettre " ne la retires plus jamais. "

-"d'accord monsieur Mikaelson... "

-" tu sais mon cœur, s'il y a des possibilités que je m'installe avec toi dans ta chambre pour la nuit?"

-" non, je n'ai pas vraiment été concernée par ce genre de requête... Je ne sais pas mais je vais appeler l'infirmière pour lui demander. Tu ne veux pas dormir chez tes parents? Ils sont pas loin d'ici."

-" non je veux rester avec toi."

-" Klaus je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions ici faire... Enfin tu vois!"

-" hmm non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Il plaisanta " je veux t'avoir dans mes bras, rien de plus, enfin tu me connais aussi "

Elle roula des yeux et changea de sujet, les hormones de Caroline était à l'inverse de son deuxième trimestre de grossesse, au point mort, peut être que cela venait aussi de sa longue séparation avec son mari.

-" alors et parles de moi de Nalah, elle a décidé de te faire changer toute ta garde robe?"

-" oui les hauts surtout! Elle ne se venge que sur mes tshirts, mais à aucune de tes affaires... Et à côté de ça, elle me colle quand je suis au chalet, elle dort avec moi, à ta place. Elle mange peu, je crois qu'elle déprime la pauvre à cause de ton absence."

-" elle me manque aussi, j'espère qu'elle acceptera l'arrivée du bébé, et qu'elle ne le prendra pas comme un ennemi qui veut prendre sa place."

-" ça risque d'arriver mais il va falloir beaucoup surveiller son comportement et faire en sorte de ne pas la mettre de côté. La plupart des animaux sont jaloux des enfants."

-" c'est clair. Tu as rendez vous alors mercredi avec ton supérieur? Tu crois que cette histoire de séjour en prison militaire est réglée?"

-" oui, je pense qu'il a bien négocié, sinon j'y serais déjà. Tu sais que Gilbert m'a proposé un boulot au sein du FBI à Missoula? Cela nous permettrait de rester à Whitefish. Mais peut être que tu préférais vivre ici?"

-" oh il a fait ça? Et toi tu en penses quoi? Devenir un fédéral? La Californie me plaît mais en y repensant, avec Nalah ce serait compliqué." Dit elle déçue.

-" pourquoi? Tu sais, nous pouvons trouver des propriétés boisées par ici. Moi la proposition de Gilbert elle me convient si je n'ai pas de meilleure offre de la part d'Air Force. Bosser au FBI, pourquoi pas mais dans tous les cas, il va falloir trouver une maison plus grande que le chalet."

-" c'est évident, j'ai plein d'idées pour la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Même si c'est difficile de me projeter dans une maison... Klaus, tu sais j'ai aussi pensé à un prénom pour le bébé."

Il leva les sourcils, étonné car il avait oublié ce détail important, il n'avait en effet pas du tout pensé à réfléchir sur des idées de prénom pour son fils.

-" déjà? "

-" quoi déjà? Comment ça déjà? Klaus, ce truc là ne se décide pas au dernier moment, un prénom c'est important." Dit elle, toute arme levée!

-" on se calme ma louve, je plaisantais! Et?"

-" je pensais à Aidan... parce que c'est le prénom d'un ancêtre de ta mère, George Aidan, celui qui a conquis le cœur de sa bien aimée par sa persévérance, tu connais l'histoire..."

-" oui mon cœur Georges Aidan est mon ancêtre...hmm je connais l'histoire!" répondit il d'un air condescendant " c'est une histoire de famille, la persévérance."

-"tu m'étonnes! Mais est ce que tu aimes ce prénom?"

-" Ben disons que comme je n'ai aucune idée..." Il avait décidé de jouer avec elle.

-" ouai super... Bon laisses tomber alors... J'attendrai tes idées!" Elle était vexée et´Klaus s'en rendit vite compte.

-" ah ma Caroline, je me demandais si ton putain de caractère s'était évaporé, je vois que non!"

-" hey! " elle tapa le torse de son mari, outragée.

-" hey! " il se mit à rire franchement " je retrouve ma femme..." Il attrapa son menton pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres douces de Caroline " j'adore ce prénom mon cœur... Aidan, ma mère va être super contente en plus!"

-" hmm" elle apprécia la tendresse de son mari " et moi je retrouve mon mari... J'ai faim? Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner? Depuis que je suis autorisée à me lever et marcher surtout, je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner en bas, au restaurant..."

-" et donc, là tu veux descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner?"

-" carrément! "

Elle se leva difficilement du lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour s'habiller. Klaus la regardait, elle avait pris des fesses et cela la rendait encore plus sexy, il était fier de sa femme, enceinte, elle était époustouflante.

Il se leva pour la rejoindre et lui serra la taille alors qu'il colla son torse au dos de sa belle, ses mains sur son gros ventre.

-" tu es magnifique, et tu as l'air si épanouie."

-" tu parles je me sens énorme, je ne vois presque plus les pieds."

-" et moi je te trouve très excitante..." Il embrassa sa nuque et elle mit sa tête de côté pour lui laisser un libre accès à sa peau. " très, très excitante mon amour"

Il regarda la porte et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait la verrouiller de l'intérieur. Le sourire machiavélique, il se sépara d'elle pour fermer le loquet, puis se mit dos à la porte, il lui fit un regard de prédateur. Caroline de son côté sentit rapidement le feu en elle, un seul regard sexy de son mari et elle perdait pied. Sa libido au point mort, semblait se réveiller.

-"Klaus, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...ici...nous sommes dans une clinique..." Il s'approcha d'elle et mit son index sur les lèvres tentatrices de sa femme pour la faire taire.

-" comme je te l'ai dit, tu me connais et tu sais que pour moi ni le lieu, ni le moment me dérange... " il la prit par la taille et partagea avec elle, un baiser sensuel, leurs langues se retrouvaient, Caroline en eut un vertige, tout son corps électrisé par la sensation. Son homme lui avait manquée, elle se laissa donc faire et engouffra ses mains dans les cheveux de son mari.

-" oh ma Caroline" murmura t il en détachant sa bouche de la sienne avant de s'attaquer à son cou, il caressa des mains, sa poitrine gonflée et en gémit d'appréciation. " ton corps m'a manqué, ton goût et ton odeur m'ont manqué..."

-" toi aussi, tout de toi m'a manquée."

Il la guida vers le lit et lui demanda de s'asseoir, en face d'elle, il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et lui dévora encore sa bouche., toujours en cajolant ses seins. Caroline attrapa le bas du Tshirt de son mari et lui enleva, elle avait besoin de toucher sa peau, ses muscles. Lui de son côté, ôta le débardeur de sa belle, ses seins gonflés mais rebondis devant lui, l'excita encore plus et il se jeta sur ses tétons déjà durcis par ses caresses précédentes. La blonde en gémit de plaisir. Klaus caressait de ses mains le ventre rond et s'arrêta net, en sentant un coup de pied de son fils.

-" hmm, je crois que monsieur n'est pas content qu'on le dérange... " plaisanta t il en posant le regard sur le bidou.

Il embrassa le ventre de sa femme, comme un geste intime pour câliner son fils. Puis très vite, revint sur l'intention de la future maman. Il posa sa main sur une épaule de sa belle pour lui ordonner de s'allonger, il se baissa pour embrasser ses cuisses, douces et appétissantes. Pendant qu'il embrassait une jambe, il caressait l'autre de sa main plâtrée. Il avait tellement envie d'elle. Doucement ses lèvres s'approchait de l'intimité de Caroline, ses doigts experts aussi, à passer à travers le sous vêtement qui le séparait de son trésor. Très vite, il la débarrassa de sa culotte, les jambes écartées devant lui, il introduisit un doigt dans la chair de sa femme, celle ci réagit instantanément en gémissant son prénom, perdue dans ce plaisir.

Et lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son mari caressait son sexe, elle se perdit complètement. Klaus soupirait, heureux de goûter sa femme, appréciant sa saveur délicate. Il s'occupa d'elle quelques instants et arrêta ses douceurs quand il la sentit se contracter. Il se releva à son niveau mais lorsqu'il voulut se coucher sur elle, il se trouva confronter à l'inconfort de la position, le ventre de sa femme, écrasé.

-" hmm, bébé, retournes toi, je ne veux pas faire mal au bébé..." Gémit il en posant sa bouche sur le cou de Caroline. Celle ci difficilement s'exécuta avec l'aide de son mari, sitôt confortable à quatre pattes, il se mit derrière elle et la pénétra doucement, ensemble, ils lâchèrent un gémissement appréciatif. Caroline était en transe et lorsque Klaus accéléra ses coups de hanches, elle se mit à geindre lourdement. Son mari lui mit une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses cris, témoins de leurs relations charnelles. Lui même tentait de rester silencieux difficilement malheureusement envahi de plaisir, lorsqu'il sentit sa femme venir, il ne pût s'empêcher d'accélérer ses mouvements et ils hurlèrent ensemble pris dans un torrent orgasmique.

Il est évident que certainement une bonne partie des occupants de la clinique les avait entendus.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, récupérant de leurs efforts.

-" bébé, je ne vais plus oser sortir de cette chambre..." Dit elle en plaisantant.

-" pourquoi, au contraire tu devrais être fière de toi, d'exciter encore ton mari alors que ton ventre est gros comme un ballon..."

-" n'empêches... " elle réfléchit un instant et de redressa " en fait je crois que tu as raison, en tout cas, cela ne m'empêchera pas de descendre pour prendre mon petit déjeuner" elle se leva, nue et se dépêcha de s'habiller avant que son mari tente un nouvel assaut.

Il la regarda tout sourire, elle semblait déterminée cette fois à se rendre au restaurant.

-" ah ma Caroline, je crois que jusqu'à la veille de ton accouchement j'aurais envie de te faire l'amour... Tu as bien mérité un bon petit déjeuner ma chérie."

-" oui et vite, alors dépêches toi de te rhabiller, je vais mourir si je ne descends pas tout de suite, ils font des pancakes à la myrtilles aussi bons que ceux de ta mère!"

Sur les paroles de sa femme affamée, il se leva du lit et remit ses vêtements rapidement pour accompagner sa belle. Klaus avait enfin retrouvé sa femme et ne regretta pas toutes ses heures d'avion pour la rejoindre.


	34. Chapitre 32

Nouveau chapitre enfin, j ai peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment.

Mercis pour vos reviews et votre fidélités

Un gros mercis à Justine, Analissa,tata mia, lovely tabernacle, Mariin3, Andrea, elo69, Nina, boblue1,Miiia, Klaroline, Kloraline68.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 32

Caroline appréciait les pancakes aux myrtilles accompagnés d'un chocolat chaud, alors que Klaus buvait un café et mangeait un croissant. La plupart des patientes de la clinique qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner, regardaient le mari de la blonde. Quel bel homme se disaient elles, elles enviaient Caroline d'être accompagnée d'un si sexy spécimen.

Klaus se sentant épié, était assez gêné.

-" mon cœur, je me demande pourquoi toutes les nanas nous matent." Dit il à sa femme.

-" elles apprécient la vue tout simplement, mon mari est tellement canon, en plus elles ne t'ont jamais vu ici. Elles ont l'habitude de me voir avec ta mère ou ta sœur."

-" c'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, il y en a une qui me lance des regards de chienne en chaleur...et qui me sourit niaisement en me faisant des clins d'oeil."

Caroline fronça des sourcils, autant cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'une autre le regarde mais à l'inverse qu'une autre drague son homme, elle n'appréciait pas. Elle se retourna pour voir la tentatrice qui essayait de séduire Klaus et fit les gros yeux quand elle se rendit compte que la femme qui séduisait son mari n'était qu'autre que la chanteuse Lady Gaga.

-"sérieux, tu es train de te faire brancher par Lady Gaga, j'hallucine! Quand je vais raconter ça à Becca, elle va halluciner aussi!"

-" Lady Gaga, c'est quoi ça, vous avez des pseudos ici? Rebecca la connait?"

-" tu ne connais pas Lady Gaga? Tu déconnes là?"

-" non je ne connais pas Lady Gaga!"

-" c'est une chanteuse super connue, comment tu ne peux pas la connaître? Tout le monde connait Lady Gaga! Même en Irak, je suis sûre qu'ils la connaissent! Tu crains bébé!" Elle se fichait littéralement de lui.

-" non je ne connais pas Lady Gaga, mille excuses mais je vais aller faire connaissance si ça peut te faire plaisir... Depuis que j'ai flashé sur toi, je me suis rendu compte que finalement les blondes m'attiraient aussi."

-" hey! " vexée elle lui jeta un pancake au visage qu'il rattrapa de la main " je ne devrais être que la seule blonde qui t'attire! Et je te déconseille de tomber sous son charme si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde nous regarde pour autre chose que ta belle gueule!" Elle était franchement énervée ce qui fit rire son mari.

-" calmes toi mon petit dragon, je déconnais... Tu es la seule blonde qui me fait craquer... Et en plus, franchement, ta Lady Gaga, je la trouve super laide! À comparer, tu es un milliard de fois plus séduisante, normal tu es ma femme et il est évident que Madame Mikaelson est la plus belle merveille du monde " Dit il, charmant en prenant sa main pour déposer un baiser.

-" c'est bon tu as fini? Je te trouve excessif quand tu es sur la défensive!"

-" moi excessif? Non je suis sincère avec ma blonde c'est tout. Toi tu es juste jalouse!"

Caroline roula des yeux avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

-" tu n'es pas très bien placé pour me parler de jalousie..."

-" je sais que je suis possessif et jaloux, mais moi je le reconnais."

-" ok. Je suis possessive! Mais si j'étais jalouse, je peux te dire qu'on ne serait pas resté une seconde de plus ici!"

-" pfff, tu parles, c'est surtout parce que tu es affamée mon cœur! Care, après le petit déjeuner, je voudrais aller à l'accueil pour me renseigner sur les possibilités de m'installer la nuit avec toi."

-" je ne suis vraiment pas sûre bébé que tu aies le droit..."

-" je suis prêt à leur donner 1000 dollars par nuit, s'il le faut."

-" je vaux tant que ça? huh!"

-" Ben non mais j'ai vraiment envie de passer mes nuits avec toi. Car après je vais devoir attendre 15 jours pour te retrouver!"

-" Ben non? " Caroline le regarda déçue, sa susceptibilité était au maximum à cause de ses hormones.

-" Care, je plaisante! Sérieux, tu es super irritable en ce moment... tu te vexes pour rien et moi je joue avec toi" il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-" excuses moi d'être enceinte et de ne pas contrôler mes émotions... N'en profites pas... parce que je suis super contente que tu sois là et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à me prendre la tête avec toi!"

-" ok j'arrêtes alors... " il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser " je t'aime..."

Elle répondit à son baiser et se détendit.

-" bébé, je pensais venir te chercher dans deux semaines, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses le trajet retour toute seule."

-" j'apprécierais oui... Mais j'ai promis à ta mère de passer deux, trois jours chez elle."

-" ah bon? Et bien nous passerons quelques temps chez elle, ensemble."

-" elle va être contente. Tu sais qu'elle a un perroquet... Ton père est comme un dingue!"

-" tu m'étonnes, je croyais qu'elle en voulait sept?"

-" et bien elle y va progressivement avec ton père"

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et passèrent le reste du petit déjeuner dans une excellente humeur.

* * *

Tyler était avec Marcel et Dean, devant la porte d'un local qu'il venait d'acquérir à Great Falls. Il avait dû se procurer du nouveau matériel pour continuer son trafic de fourrure.

Le fils Lockwood n'avait pas eu le choix de s'équiper rapidement car son important client russe attendait de lui, une nouvelle livraison.

-" je viens de dépenser plus de 5000 dollars, rien que pour le matos! Et le local je ne vous dis même pas ce que ça m'a coûté, je vous jure que si je retrouve ces bâtards qui ont fait explosé l'ancien atelier, je les tue!"

-" je suis sûre que ce sont ces putains d'écolos, la jeune Forbes, elle était au courant de notre trafic?"

-" j'en sais rien, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle a quitté la bourgade apparemment. Je connais une petite infirmière à l'hôpital de Great Falls, qui m'a raconté qu'elle avait eu un problème avec son bébé, et qu'elle avait passé un moment à l'hosto mais j'en sais pas plus."

-" elle est enceinte?" Demanda Marcel.

-" ouai de ce gros bâtard de Mikaelson, ils sont même mariés! Je le déteste, il m'a tout volé cet enfoiré."

-" si elle a eu des problèmes avec son bébé, si ça se trouve, elle l'a perdu! "

-"ouai peut être... Y'a tellement longtemps je n'ai pas eu de bonnes nouvelles..." Se mit à rire Tyler et il reprit " bon les gars, faut qu'on assure ce soir... J'ai eu une grosse commande encore!"

* * *

Le couple Mikaelson avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée dans le parc, marcher pour Caroline était un vrai bonheur, après être restée des semaines alitée.

Klaus avait négocié auprès de la direction de la clinique un lit d'appoint pour s'installer avec sa femme. C'était une exception pour lui car il habitait loin de la Californie. La seule chose qu'il devait respecter était les soins matinaux de Caroline où il devait quitter la chambre pour que l'infirmière s'occupe de la future maman.

Alors que le couple profitait de l'après midi pour faire une sieste, Esther débarqua dans la chambre, toute pimpante comme à l'accoutumée.

-" oh mon dieu mes chéris! Klaus mon bébé, tu es là. Je croyais que Beckye m'avait dit des âneries! Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, vous étiez en train de dormir en amoureux... Oh mais c'est que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous... Oh je suis si contente...oh mes chéris!"

Klaus embarrassé que sa mère les surprenne à demi nus, se leva précipitamment pour enfiler son pantalon.

-" maman, mais tu n'as jamais appris à frapper quand tu rentres chez quelqu'un?"

-" chez quelqu'un? Nous sommes dans une clinique mon chéri, mais je suis vraiment désolée... C'est à cause de ta sœur! Elle s'amuse à me faire des blagues, en ce moment, alors moi je ne l'ai pas cru... Ah qu'importe, comment vas tu mon bébé?" Elle se jeta sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-" ça va maman, arrêtes tu me sers un peu fort... "

-" mais... mais... Chéri, c'est quoi ce plâtre? "

-" je me suis cassé le poignet en chutant d'un arbre... C'est pas grave maman..."

-" mais si c'est grave si c'est cassé... Oh mon pauvre bébé! Je ne veux plus que tu montes sur un seul arbre, c'est trop dangereux, je ne suis pas d'accord!"

-" quoi?" Klaus était sous le choc des paroles de sa mère, alors que Caroline se retenait de rire, tant la situation était burlesque.

-" Caroline ma chérie, je ne t'ai même pas saluée, comment vas tu aujourd'hui? Très bien j'en suis sûre! Ton époux est là, à te soutenir, à... " elle se rendit enfin compte que Caroline était en sous vêtements " oh mon dieu, je suis ... je vous ai dérangés..."

-" y'a pas de problème Esther, oui je suis contente que Klaus soit là, mon mari m'a fait une belle surprise."

-" oh mais mon bébé est si adorable, tu vois ma chérie, toi qui t'inquiétait... Et qu'est ce que belle maman t'a dit à propos de ça?"

-" maman, je suis dans la même pièce... Si vous pouviez éviter vos potins belle-mère/belle-fille, ce serait sympa." Klaus coupa sa mère, ne voulant pas qu'elle se lance dans un monologue qui l'aurait embarrassé.

-" des potins avec ma belle fille? Enfin mon chéri, je l'ai juste rassurée ta magnifique femme. "

-" merci maman de ton implication " soupira t il. " alors comment vas tu? Et papa? "

-" ton père arrive! Il est en bas, en train de discuter avec un de ses amis obstétriciens. Il va être content de te voir. Il est tellement d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment, je ne comprends pas"

-" ce ne serait pas dû à cette histoire de perroquet?" Demanda Klaus

-" oui peut être, surtout que j'ai trouvé à San Francisco Plume, il est magnifique. Et il a un vocabulaire... Il connait une dizaine de mots, vous vous rendez compte."

-" Esther, vous avez un deuxième perroquet?" Caroline s'habilla rapidement, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec son beau père à moitié nue.

-" oui ma chérie! Je me suis ennuyée à ce congrès alors j'ai fait un peu de shopping, et je suis tombée sur cette animalerie... Et j'ai aussi trouvé une boutique merveilleuse ma chérie! Je t'ai achetée quelques robes de maternité."

-" merci Esther... Elles sont magnifiques" dit Caroline en ouvrant les paquets de sa belle mère.

-" Klaus? Et bien quelle surprise! Je suis content de te voir mon fils! Bonjour Caroline." Mikael fit son entrée, étonné de voir son fils.

-" bonjour papa, oui j'ai pu me libérer pour rester quelques jours et voir ma femme qui me manquait trop."

-" bonjour Mikael" répondit Caroline.

-" bien, j'espère que tu auras le temps de passer à la maison, voir la nouvelle connerie de ta mère!" Mikael était très énervé contre sa femme.

-" oui j'ai appris la nouvelle, désolé pour toi!" Klaus ironisait sur la situation pour détendre la tension de son père.

-" depuis ce matin, ces piafs me rendent dingues! À me traiter d'abruti! Oiseaux de malheurs avec un vocabulaire qui est limite déplacé! "

-" oh mon chéri ça suffit, je dois juste les éduquer un peu, ils sont comme des enfants .." Se défendit Esther. Mikael et Klaus roulèrent des yeux.

-" les éduquer? Tu vas surtout t'en débarrasser Esther! "

-" bon il suffit mon cher époux, nous ne sommes pas dans notre intimité pour nous disputer et tu nous donnes en spectacle devant nos enfants chéris!"

-" et cela t'arrange bien, j'ai quand même le droit de me plaindre à mon fils... Klaus que dirais tu d'aller boire un verre quelque part avec ton vieux père?"

-" oui avec plaisir!... Care ça ne te dérange pas?" Klaus préférait demander à sa femme l'autorisation de la laisser puisqu'initialement, il était venu pour elle.

-" bien sur que non! Quelle question! S tu pouvais me ramener un petit goûter, il y a une pâtisserie au coin de la rue qui fait des choux à la crème à tomber..."

-" oh ma chérie, j'y suis déjà passée..." Esther grand sourire, tendit une boîte de pâtisserie à sa belle fille.

-" Esther, je vous adore."

Klaus préféra ne rien dire, il se doutait que sa femme, entourée de sa mère et de sa sœur, avait pris de très mauvaises habitudes alimentaires mais c'était peine perdue.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait à Whitefish et Bill promenait la louve de Caroline dans le parc, proche du chalet de sa fille.

Nalah avait grossi, il n'avait pas vu le louveteau pendant plusieurs semaines et il fut étonné de la voir si adulte maintenant, elle était devenue magnifique et imposante.

Le chef des gardes forestiers fut surpris par des tirs au loin, il se douta de la présence de chasseurs dans le coin. Il appela la louve qui vint rapidement vers lui mais dans son élan, fut touchée par une balle à la patte arrière, l'animal hurla si fort que le cœur de Bill s'affola. Il courut vers Nalah qui tomba sur le flanc, la bête apeurée s'agitait au sol, le père de Caroline tenta de la calmer et de la soulever mais tout seul, c'était impossible. Il appela vite Bonnie au téléphone et lui expliqua la situation. Kol devait venir l'aider, il ne pouvait pas laisser la louve avec le risque que les braconniers la récupèrent.

Bill entendait au loin les braconniers à la recherche de l'animal abattu. Dans la précipitation, il traina la louve vivante qui commençait à perdre beaucoup de sang, jusque derrière un épais buisson pour la camoufler.

Il fut surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-" Bill, où êtes vous?" Kol au bout du fil était déjà parti à sa recherche.

-" je suis à côté du chalet, tu vois l'arbre en forme de fourche, il y a un tas de buissons un peu plus haut, je m'y suis camouflé avec la louve."

-" ok Bill, je ne suis pas loin, je me dépêches, j'ai embarqué une grosse couverture."

-" merci Kol mais restes discret, j'entends les chasseurs, ils doivent chercher la louve... "

Kol retrouva vite le père de Caroline, ensemble ils enroulèrent Nalah dans la couverture et chacun d'un côté la transportèrent jusqu'au chalet en restant sur leurs gardes avec les braconniers.

* * *

Tyler et ses deux compères, cherchaient désespérément le loup qu'ils avaient tiré. La proie était loin mais grâce au viseur sophistiqué de son fusil, il avait abattu l'animal sauvage de loin. Pourtant ils ne le trouvaient pas.

-" merde, elle est où cette putain de bestiole? Y'a des traces de sang... Et bizarrement elles s'arrêtent là, dans le buisson, il faut fouiller là dedans, elle a dû s'y cacher."

Dean et Marcel s'exécutèrent en défrichant tout ce qu'il y avait sur leur passage.

* * *

Kol et Bill avaient mis la louve en sécurité dans le chalet de Caroline. Ils avaient posé l'animal sur le tapis alors que Bonnie les rejoignit.

-" oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu..."

-" Bonnie, non de dieu, arrêtes avec tes ' oh mon dieu ' c'est pas le moment... Bill il faut enlever la balle avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégâts." Dit Kol.

-" hey! Ne commences pas à me parler comme ça! Oh mon dieu mais il faut appeler un vétérinaire. "

-" si on l'amène chez le vétérinaire, d'accord il va s'en occuper mais nous ne pourrons pas la récupérer, avoir une louve en captivité c'est interdit. " dit Bill défaitiste.

-" mais on ne peut pas juste la laisser mourir! Ok je vais m'en occuper." Kol décida de prendre les choses en main. À l'inverse de certaines situations, il avait gardé ici un sang froid improbable.

Bonnie et Bill l'observèrent abasourdis, se précipiter dans la chambre du couple Mikaelson pour récupérer la malette médicale que Caroline cachait précieusement dans son armoire.

-" Kol, qu'est ce que tu fais? De quoi tu vas t'occuper?" demanda Bonnie alors que Kol ne répondait pas, concentré " KOL! "

-" Bonnie, fais moi confiance. Je vais enlever la balle, je l'ai déjà fait sur mon frère. J'ai besoin de toi et de Bill pour tenir Nalah fermement, elle ne doit pas bouger."

-" c'est une grosse blague?"

-" Bonnie, merde, fermes là et fais ce que je te dis. On se disputera plus tard! Care va en mourir si sa louve ne survit pas..."

Bonnie serra les dents mais son petit ami avait raison, il fallait avant tout faire le maximum pour sauver la louve. Sa meilleure amie ne se remettrait jamais de la mort de Nalah, surtout si la mort était due à du braconnage.

-" allez bébé, calmes toi. On va te sortir de là. Tu vas douiller un petit moment mais ça va aller" Kol parlait doucement à la louve pour la détendre " Bill, vous savez si Care a une muselière, au cas où?"

-" j'en ai une dans mon camion, je vais la chercher." Répondit il dans un état de grand stress, il se sentait coupable.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus remontait du restaurant où ils avaient dîné en tête à tête. La future maman était épuisée. Mais pourtant elle voulait rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible pour profiter de la présence de son mari.

" tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai apprécié cette journée avec mon mari!" Dit Caroline en encerclant le cou de Klaus avec ses bras pour partager un baiser.

-" moi aussi, à part la visite des parents, j'ai passé une excellente journée. Tu as l'air épuisée."

-" oui je suis crevée mais je veux profiter de toi car tu pars après demain soir"

-" je viens d'arriver et tu pense déjà à mon départ... "

-" tu as raison. Que dirais tu de regarder un film ce soir? Au lit?"

-" ouai bonne idée. Mais d'abord j'ai très envie de prendre un bain avec ma femme. Tu as une magnifique baignoire, assez grande pour deux."

-" tu vas rire, je n'ai même pas encore profité de la baignoire. Quand mon col était ouvert je n'avais pas le droit au bain, et cette semaine j'ai eu peur de ne pas être capable d'en ressortir vu comment je me sens énorme."

-" mon pauvre bébé, tu seras en sécurité avec moi. Mais d'abord je vais verrouiller la porte..." Dit il en fermant le loquet.

Il commença par retirer les bretelles de la robe de sa femme, et baissa le vêtement jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain, pour faire couler un bon bain chaud.

Il enleva son Tshirt et son jeans et se retrouva en boxer devant sa belle. Mon dieu qu'il était sexy pensait elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa quelques instants à caresser le ventre de Caroline.

-" hmm, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit là. Je me demande auquel de nous deux, il va le plus ressembler."

-" s'il avait tes yeux et ta bouche, il aurait déjà de sacrés atouts... Dans tous les cas, ce sera le plus beau." Dit elle intimement.

-" tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'hérite pas de ton satané caractère."

-" hey! Tu vas me vexer, tu n'es pas mieux."

-" non mais pas pire" sourit il en enlevant le soutien gorge de sa femme.

Elle fronça des sourcils, elle avait du mal à accepter les taquineries de son mari. Mais il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse monter au front.

Il se baissa pour lui retirer son sous vêtement et lui prit la main pour la conduire jusqu'à la baignoire.

Klaus s'installa derrière Caroline et elle se laissa tomber son lui, son dos contre le torse de son homme, lui l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés et posa une main sur le ventre de sa femme. Sa main plâtrée devait éviter d'être émergée.

-" je sens encore les coups d'Aidan, je suis sur qu'il sera autant bagarreur que son père."

-"j'aime ce prénom quand il sort de ta bouche, avec ton petit accent british. Bagarreur, non je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de place et que lorsqu'il bouge, il se cogne aux parois de mon ventre. Encore là ça va c'est même plutôt agréable, mais quand il me donne des coups sur les côtes, je douille."

-" mon pauvre bébé, tu es très courageuse." Il embrassa son épaule et Caroline gémit de ce geste de tendresse.

-" oui je suis un gros bébé qui a besoin d'un gros câlin. Hmm je suis si bien... Je doute que nous aurons des moments d'intimité comme celui là quand Aidan sera parmi nous."

-" et pourquoi? un bébé ça ne fait que dormir...moi il ne m'empêchera pas de m'occuper de toi."

-" le contraire m'aurait étonné!" Soupira t elle " et j'en suis ravie. Tu n'as juste qu'à me regarder et je sens le feu en moi. C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais, jamais aucun autre ne m'avait fait cet effet."

-" c'est pour cela que tu m'as épousée?"

-" en autre, c'est surtout que j'ai trouvé en toi mon rempart, enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me sens toujours en sécurité avec toi, à la moindre difficulté et au moindre problème, tu as toujours la solution, je t'aime pour ça. Et qu'en plus tu sois super canon et sexy, ne gâche rien."

-" merci mon cœur, j'aime quand tu me fais part de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Même si parfois tu me mets vraiment les nerfs, à l'inverse tu es capable de m'apaiser quand je suis en pétard, juste avec ton sourire, jamais je n'aurais cru que je trouverais la femme de ma vie à 25 ans, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que je me caserais un jour avec une fille. Tu as changé ma vie et je ne regrette absolument pas ma vie d'avant. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que dans 3 mois je serai papa. J'ai peur de me débrouiller comme une buse."

-" je ne suis pas non plus vraiment prête tu sais mais je crois en l'instinct maternelle. Nous ajusterons en fonction. Et comme tu me l'as dit, à deux c'est plus facile."

-"hmm oui nous ajusterons..."

* * *

Bill avait mis la muselière à la louve avant que Kol tente de déloger la balle. L'animal avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ses tremblements ne facilitaient pas la tâche au cadet Mikaelson.

-" Bonnie, Bill, chacun d'un côté, il faut la tenir fermement, je vois la balle, elle n'est pas enfoncée trop profondément mais ça va être chaud pour la retirer."

-" oh mon dieu, Kol j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais bébé." Bonnie était complètement paniquée.

-" non chérie, mais c'est mieux que de ne rien faire. Allez on y va!"

Kol lentement enfonça la pince chirurgicale dans la cuisse de la louve, celle ci tenta de se débattre alors que Bill et Bonnie la tenaient fermement pour l'immobiliser. Difficilement il retira la balle, il était en sueur et concentré mais il succéda dans son opération. Il devait maintenant la recoudre comme lui avait montré Klaus.

Le problème est que la louve continuait à perdre beaucoup de sang et que ses tremblements ne rassuraient pas le couple et le père de Caroline.

Bill après réflexion, pensa au docteur de Whitefish, ils étaient amis et le garde forestier avait confiance en lui, il était tard, et le généraliste assez âgé se couchait tôt, mais Bill essaya tout de même, de le joindre.

Il eut la chance que le médecin décroche et Bill lui expliqua la situation, alors que Bonnie et Kol étaient en plein doute concernant l'état de Nalah.

-" il faut prévenir Klaus! Il a toujours des solutions pour tout!" Dit Bonnie, catastrophée de l'état critique de l'animal.

-" mais il est avec sa femme, et il est loin, que veux tu qu'il fasse de Los Angeles?" Répondit Kol.

-" il faut quand même le tenir au courant, si j'appelais Care, elle serait capable de quitter la clinique sur le champ pour venir ici!"

-" ok je vais appeler Klaus, mais j'attends que Bill finisse sa conversation."

* * *

Klaus et Caroline avaient passé un agréable moment dans leur bain commun à se câliner et tous les deux regardaient bien détendus un film, couchés dans le lit. Klaus avait collé son lit d'appoint à celui de sa femme, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir un plus grand espace pour s'allonger.

Ils furent dérangés par un signal du téléphone de Klaus qui lui indiquait qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

Lorsqu'il prit connaissance du SMS, il s'excusa auprès de sa femme, lui expliquant qu'il devait rappeler Kol. Il s'isola dans le couloir de la clinique.

-" Kol, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? C'est quoi ton urgence?"

-" Klaus, c'est Bonnie, kol est avec Bill et le médecin ...on a un gros problème ici! C'est Nalah!" Bafouilla Bonnie complètement paniquée.

-" quel médecin, quel problème? Quoi Nalah?"

-" elle a été touchée par un tir de braconnier lorsque Bill l'a promenée ce soir! Kol a voulu lui enlever la balle, c'est ce qu'il a fait mais elle s'est mise à trembler, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, Klaus nous sommes chez le médecin de Whitefish, c'est un vieil ami de Bill."

-" merde mais c'est pas possible! Mais y'a pas de vétérinaire là bas? "

-" c'était risqué de l'amener chez le vétérinaire, je te rappelle que Nalah est une espèce protégée et que toi et Care risquaient la prison. Et si on la laissait chez un vétérinaire on ne pourrait pas la récupérer. On a opté pour la meilleure option Klaus."

-" ok, ok... Mais qui l'a canardée? "

-" on a des doutes sur des braconniers... Attends Kol revient, ne quittes pas!"

-" merci Bonnie"

-" Klaus, ça pue sérieux! Bonnie t'a expliqué?" Kol reprit la communication.

-" oui, putain de braconniers, si la louve ne s'en sort pas, Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de ma femme."

-" le médecin a été un peu surpris de nous voir débarquer chez lui avec Nalah mais il est sympa et n'en parlera pas, il l'a mise sous perfusion car la tension de la louve était basse, j'ai enlevé la balle de sa cuisse mais quand j'ai voulu la recoudre, elle s'est mise à trembler et y avait du sang partout."

-"merci d'avoir été là Kol, je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Care, tiens moi vite au courant de son état. Dis au médecin de faire le maximum. Je tiens à la louve autant que ma femme y tient."

* * *

Klaus rejoignit sa femme la mine défaite mais tenta de reprendre difficilement une expression neutre pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il était tiraillé par sa conscience de l'avertir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-" un souci?" Demanda t-elle alors qu'il revint vers elle mais il se coucha pas comme il l'avait quitté, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, de son côté et lui prit la main.

-" Caroline, mon cœur...huh. Il s'est passé un truc à la maison, un truc grave ma chérie!"

-" quoi? Comment ça un truc grave? Klaus?"

-" c'est la louve..."

-" quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Mon dieu Klaus! Q´est ce qu'elle a?" Caroline commença à s'agiter devant un Klaus hésitant.

-" un connard de braconnier lui a tirée dessus..."

-" oh mon dieu, non c'est pas vrai, oh mon dieu!" La blonde se mit à pleurer, elle avait perdu son teint rosé, elle pâlit instantanément.

-" bébé,shhhh... Elle est en vie, rassures toi, ton père, Bonnie et mon frère s'en occupent, ils ont amené Nalah chez votre médecin de famille, elle est entre de bonnes mains, calmes toi!"

-" me calmer, oh mon bébé, oh mon dieu! Klaus il faut y aller, je dois la voir, m'en occuper!" Elle essaya de se lever du lit mais fut retenu par son mari

-" ma chérie, je comprends que tu veuilles être avec elle, que tu veuilles la voir, mais tu dois être raisonnable pour le bébé, pour toi... "

-" oh mon dieu, je me doutais qu'un jour cela arriverait à cause de ces enfoirés de chasseurs! Klaus, il faut éloigner mon bébé de Whitefish... Si...elle s'en sort...oh mon dieu Klaus je ne veux pas la perdre... Je dois y aller elle a besoin de moi...oh mon dieu mon bébé.." Caroline était en pleine crise de nerfs, Klaus la serra fort contre lui pour la calmer, en vain Caroline était hystérique.

-" Care, bébé, s'il te plaît calmes toi... Calmes toi, je te jure qu'elle va aller mieux, fais moi confiance!" Il n'était pas sur et encore moins fier de faire de fausses promesses mais il avait tellement mal au cœur pour la louve à laquelle il s'était attaché et pour sa femme qui ne se remettrait pas de sa mort. " il faut être patient maintenant mais s'il te plaît, calmes toi."

Puis Caroline se mit à geindre de douleur, des contractions subites lui tordant le ventre. Très vite Klaus appela une infirmière. Celle ci arriva vite et très rapidement la future maman fut prise en charge par le personnel de la clinique.

Klaus se doutait que sa nuit serait un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

Kol, Bill et Bonnie attendaient dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Cela faisait deux heures que La louve avait été prise en charge par le docteur. Ils étaient inquiets car ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune nouvelle.

Lorsque le médecin entra dans la salle d'attente l'expression neutre, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre.

-" Jack, donnez nous de bonnes nouvelles s'il vous plaît!" Dit Bill très stressé.

-" Bill, c'est la première fois dans ma longue vie de médecin que cela m'arrive..." Le vieux médecin s'installa dans un fauteuil de sa salle d'attente l'air ahuri " que je sauve un loup de la mort!"

Bonnie et Kol soupirèrent en même temps alors que Bill s'approcha du docteur pour lui faire une accolade.

-" ah la vache! Doc vous avez assuré sur ce coup là, merci " s'exclama Kol soulagé, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

-" je lui ai administrée un puissant sédatif et elle dort, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'a pas perdu l'usage de sa patte arrière. Par contre, elle est quand même pas mal abîmée, et je n'ai aucune idée du temps que cela prendra pour qu'elle se rétablisse complètement, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et cela l'a affaiblie"

-" je vais appeler Klaus!" Dit Bonnie, heureuse de cette nouvelle.

* * *

Caroline était toujours prise en charge par l'obstétricien de garde, et Klaus pour le moment n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son état. Il faisait les cent pas dans le grand hall. Impatient, il ne tenait plus. Lorsque son portable vibra et qu'il s'aperçut que Kol l'appelait, il décrocha vite.

-" Klaus. C'est Bonnie. Le médecin a fait le maximum pour Nalah et elle est sauvée. Je suis si contente!"

-" vraiment, au moins une bonne nouvelle! Il y a un problème ici, Care a encore eu des douleurs et elle a été emmenée en urgence au cabinet de l'obstétricien. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de Nalah, ça l'a rendu hystérique et lui a provoqué des contractions!"

-" oh mon dieu!"

-" et ça me gonfle car personne ne me dit rien... Bonnie, merci de m'avoir prévenu, je dois raccrocher, je vois que l'obstétricien sort de la salle."

Il raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à Bonnie de répondre et se précipita vers le médecin.

-" monsieur Mikaelson, pas de panique, tout va bien."

-" comment ça tout va bien? Je veux voir ma femme alors."

-" cela ne va pas être possible tout de suite, elle est sous monitoring... Elle a eu une certaine agitation qui a fait monter sa tension et cela a malheureusement provoqué quelques contractions mais le col est bien fermé et nous préférons observer les battements du cœur du bébé une bonne demi heure encore pour être sur que tout va bien de son côté." Rassura le médecin.

-" d'accord, merci, je pourrais donc la ramener dans sa chambre, dans une demi heure?"

-" oui bien sur, il faut vraiment ménager votre femme, si elle accouchait maintenant le bébé serait un grand prématuré, elle va entrer dans son 7eme mois de grossesse, ce n'est pas terrible. "

-" je sais, mais nous avons eu un souci familial et elle n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle mais les choses se sont arrangées alors je vais la rassurer."

-" bien, bien... Je vous dis à plus tard, j'ai une autre urgence!" Dit l'obstétricien en regardant son bipper.

* * *

Bill avait dû rentrer chez lui, il laissa donc la louve aux soins de Bonnie et Kol.

Klaus les avait rappelés pour les rassurer concernant Caroline et prendre des nouvelles plus détaillées de Nalah.

Ils étaient rentrés au chalet et avaient pris soin de faire attention au transport de l'animal blessé. Chez Caroline, Kol avait installé une épaisse couverture par terre dans la chambre pour poser la louve, alors que Bonnie commençait le nettoyage du tapis du salon ensanglanté.

-" ma puce, ne te casses pas la tête à faire ça, c'est irrécupérable à mon avis. Je vais aller à la déchèterie le jeter."

-"ok mais fais le tout de suite s'il te plaît, je ne supporte pas la vue du sang...j'en ai assez vu ce soir" soupira t elle.

-" viens là ma chérie... " il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui " je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très cool avec toi ce soir"

-" on a tous été sur les nerfs, je t'ai trouvé très entreprenant et responsable avec Nalah, je suis fière de toi!" Dit elle à son petit ami en encerclant son cou de ses bras.

-" merci... Je m'étonnes moi même d'avoir garder mon sang froid pour gérer la situation!"

-" je crois que le fait que ton frère ne soit pas là pour prendre les décisions t'a donné un coup de boost."

-" peut être... On devrait rester cette nuit ici avec la louve, pour la surveiller."

-" hmm et je resterai avec elle la journée jusqu'au retour de Klaus, je suis rassurée que tout se soit arrangé, même pour Care."

-" on a vraiment passé une soirée de merde! Je vais aller tout de suite à la déchèterie, si pendant ce temps, tu peux faire le lit ici, et mettre ton petit ensemble de la fée clochette... J'ai besoin de détente..."

-" Kol, tu deconnes j'espère? Hors de question que tu me prennes dans le lit de ma meilleure amie!"

-" et bien on restera sur le sofa alors " il lui dit d'un sourire prédateur, avant de se séparer d'elle et de prendre le tapis maculé de sang.

* * *

Klaus pût enfin retrouver sa femme. Il lui avait expliqué que la louve allait bien et Caroline reprit vite des couleurs grâce à cette nouvelle.

-" bébé, il faut vraiment que tu essaies de gérer tes émotions. Je sais que tu tiens à Nalah, et moi j'y tiens aussi, mais tu es enceinte et tu dois te focaliser sur le bébé. "

-" tu n'aurais pas dû m'en parler alors!"

-" Ben voyons et après tu m'en aurais voulu de ne pas t'en avoir parlée! Ne me fais pas de reproches Caroline."

-" excuses moi mais tu me fais encore culpabiliser alors je ne le prends pas forcément bien."

-" ne le prends pas comme ça mon cœur, je veux juste que tu essaies de te calmer."

-" Klaus, il faut éloigner Nalah de Whitefish, il faut qu'on s'éloigne de Whitefish!"

-" Caroline... Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis... Tu es encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé."

-"peut être mais j'ai si peur, Nalah est presque adulte, elle devient une proie pour les braconniers, je ne pourrais pas la laisser se promener dans le parc en liberté!"

-" je sais, je vais réfléchir à ça, d'accord, moi je veux que pour le moment tu te détendes et surtout que tu dormes. Parce qu'il est vraiment tard."

-" je vais appeler Bonnie avant de dormir, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va!"

Caroline prit son téléphone et appela sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Kol et Bonnie étaient sur le sofa, elle, assise à califourchon sur son petit ami, lui ses lèvres sur sa poitrine dénudée lorsqu'un portable sonna.

-" putain, qui nous dérange à cette heure là?" Soupira Kol la tête dans les seins de sa belle brune, alors que celle ci se dégagea de lui pour récupérer son téléphone.

-" c'est Care, je dois répondre, elle doit vouloir prendre des nouvelles de Nalah." Bonnie décrocha vite avant de se rasseoir sur le cadet Mikaelson.

-" Care, salut... Je suis contente de t'entendre. Est ce que ça va mieux? Klaus nous expliqué ta complication ce soir."

-" oui ça va mieux merci, j'ai fait une montée de tension mais tout est revenu à la normale, je suis désolée d'appeler aussi tard mis j'avais besoin de prendre des nouvelles de Nalah."

-" y'a pas de problème ma chérie, Nalah dort, nous l'avons installée sur une grosse couverture dans ta chambre, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais rester avec elle demain toute la journée et nous ne la quitterons pas des yeux. Sa cuisse est bandée, il va falloir attendre mais elle n'aura pas de séquelles."

-" je suis contente, merci Bonnie d'être là pour elle, merci à Kol aussi. Je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains avec vous deux et papa. "

-" Care, prends soin de toi et laisses nous gérer jusqu'au retour de Klaus ici."

-" merci Bonnie, bonne nuit, je te rappelle demain."

-" ok, bonne nuit ma chérie."

* * *

Klaus n'avait pas bien dormi, il était resté pensif alors que sa femme avait vite sombré dans un sommeil profond. Il avait réfléchi à la louve et au souhait de Caroline d'éloigner Nalah de la bourgade. C'était compliqué car d'une, il fallait trouvé un endroit sécurisé pour rassurer Caroline et il fallait penser à la transporter en toute discrétion.

Lorsque l'infirmière arriva dans la chambre pour les soins quotidiens, Caroline se réveillait juste. Son mari était déjà habillé et il s'excusa pour laisser les deux femmes. Il embrassa sa blonde, avant de sortir de la chambre avec son téléphone.

Klaus alla dans le parc privatif et appela son père, il avait pesé les pours et les contres, mais il devait tenter quelque chose pour la louve. Et actuellement les seuls en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance et qui avaient l'espace nécessaire,c'était ses parents. Il ne voulait pas demander à Esther, car il savait qu'elle accepterait sans en parler à Mikael, alors Il préféra appeler directement son père.

-" papa! Salut. Est ce que tu as un moment, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose?"

-" je commence mes consultations dans un quart d'heure et si je dois être en retard, je serais en retard! Comment vas tu? Bien dormi à la clinique? Et Care, est ce qu'elle va bien?"

-" moi ça va merci, j'ai peu dormi mais ça va! Care a eu une montée de tension cette nuit qui lui a provoquée des contractions mais rien de grave pour le bébé."

-" ah mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" papa, je t'en parle car je te fais confiance... Tu sais Care et moi, nous avons à Whitefish, huh... un animal sauvage, interdit de captivité... qui a été pris pour cible par des braconniers..."

-" un animal sauvage? Ne me dis pas que vous avez un ours?"

-" non papa, pas un ours! ...Care il y a plusieurs mois, a été témoin du massacre d'une louve dans le parc naturel. Et l'animal venait de mettre bas, elle a récupéré un louveteau entre la vie et la mort et l'a élevé comme un animal domestique..."

-" un loup? Mais c'est dangereux!"

-" papa, Nalah n'est pas dangereuse, elle a perdu ses instincts sauvages, c'est devenu une magnifique louve à laquelle ma femme et moi tenons énormément. Alors quand Caroline a sur hier soir que quelque chose était arrivé, elle a mal réagi."

-" et elle est morte? Quelle histoire, je suis désolé pour vous fiston, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal alors l'attachement, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est."

-" non, elle a survécu et elle est mal en point, papa, Caroline souhaite que ... Que je l'éloigne de la bourgade et je ne sais pas te comment faire. "

-" et tu as besoin d'aide? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Klaus, j'ai beaucoup de relations mais je ne connais pas de responsable de zoo ou de refuge, et puis c'est un loup!"

-" papa, je ne veux pas d'une place dans un zoo, elle est à nous, et Caroline en mourait si on nous la prenait."

-" je ne comprends pas alors, en quoi je peux t'aider?"

-" je pensais que peut être avec maman, vous pourriez la prendre, vous avez un immense terrain, ce serait bien pour elle. Juste le temps que je trouve une solution, ce ne serait que temporaire."

-" tu plaisantes, un loup à la maison? Klaus, entre toi et ta mère avec ses perroquets, j'ai tout gagné! Toi même, tu me dis que c'est illégal, tu sais ce que je pense des choses qui sont illégales... Je m'en éloignes!"

-" papa... Ok laisses tomber! Je vais me débrouiller autrement, j'avais pensé à vous et je préférais te le demander à toi, plutôt qu'à maman parce que tu es plus réfléchi qu'elle. Et puis parce que Care aurait été soulagée, parce qu'elle a tendance à mal réagir quand il y a un problème, j'ai bien vu cette nuit!... Bref, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, bonne journée papa, je pars demain soir mais je passerais vous voir avant de partir."

-" d'accord, bonne journée mon fils!"

Klaus s'était douté que son père n'accepterait pas de l'aider pour la louve, effectivement, il était beaucoup plus réfléchi que sa mère, qui aurait accepté sans penser aux conséquences. Mais il était coincé, qu'allait il faire. Il devrait attendre son entrevue avec son gradé Douglas, pour connaître ses possibilités de poste. Une chose était sur pour lui, il fallait qu'avec sa femme, ils partent de Whitefish. Caroline lui avait fait part de sa préférence pour la Californie, mais est ce que l'armée lui proposerait quelque chose ici, ou bien peut être que le fédéral Gilbert serait en mesure de lui trouver un poste au sein du FBI à Los Angeles? Klaus se prenait littéralement la tête et n'avait pas de solution.

Il s'assit sur un banc, la tête dans dans ses mains. Il resta le temps que sa femme reçoive ses soins et la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

* * *

Ce matin, Kol se prépara pour aller ouvrir le bar, la louve dormait encore mais elle semblait paisible. Il profita de son sommeil pour changer le bandage de l'animal et il réveilla sa belle avant de partir travailler.

-" on se réveille ma jolie fée clochette!" Dit il en lui embrassant les lèvres

-" hmm, quelle heure est il? Bonjour bébé!"

-" bientôt 9 heures, je dois aller au bar. J'ai changé le bandage de Nalah, elle dort encore. J'ai nettoyé aussi car elle s'est fait dessus et comme on ne peut pas la sortir... Huh...et bien tu sais ce qu'il va se passer... Désolé"

-" hmm, super dès le réveil Kol, on pourrait peut être lui mettre des couches le temps qu'elle ait assez récupéré pour que je puisse la sortir."

-" bonne idée. Je vais aller à Great Falls alors avant d'ouvrir, je devrais y trouver une animalerie et trouver quelque chose pour de gros chiens, je vais gérer ça, mais je dois vraiment partir tout de suite."

-" d'accord, je t'aime..."

-" je t'aime aussi."

Bonnie se leva et jeta un œil sur la louve, effectivement elle dormait paisiblement, elle prit son téléphone pour la prendre en photo. Caroline serait contente de recevoir une photo de Nalah et cela la rassurerait de la voir ainsi.

* * *

Caroline, se retrouva seul après le départ de l'infirmière, elle se demandait où était son mari. Elle reçut un message de Bonnie et sourit lorsqu'elle vit une photo de sa louve en train de dormir. Elle était soulagée que celle ci soit tirée d'affaire après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle se leva et s'habilla puis attendit son mari pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Klaus de son côté, était encore au parc et était en pleine conversation avec son chef militaire.

-" Douglas, c'est vraiment important pour moi, je souhaite m'installer à Los Angeles avec ma femme."

-" mais dites moi Lieutenant! Il s'en est passé des choses! Vous êtes marié, déjà félicitations et en plus un bébé. Vous savez que cela vous donne quelques avantages, sur vos salaires et vos mutations."

-" ah bon? Qu'importe si cela peut me servir pour obtenir un poste en Californie. Je serais à Fort Lauderdale mercredi comme prévu mais je voulais que vous commenciez à réfléchir sur mon cas."

-" bien lieutenant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire et nous en discuterons en face à face. Mon ami Gilbert m'a contacté récemment, il semble que vous ayez fait du très bon boulot dans votre mission secrète, cela va déjà vous permettre d'échapper au trou. Et peut être d'obtenir un grade supérieur."

-" oui je suis content pour ça, merci mon Général."

Klaus raccrocha et rejoignit sa femme qui devait l'attendre.

* * *

Tyler dormait lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le bruit strident de sa mère qui hurlait derrière sa porte de chambre. Il se leva, déjà énervé de ce réveil brutal, torse nu, il ouvrit sa porte et tomba sur sa mère en mode colère.

-" maman, mais bordel, arrêtes de crier, je ne suis pas sourd!"

-" Tyler, cela fait un quart d'heure que je tape à ta porte!"

-" ok, mais qu'est ce que... pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt!"

-" si tôt? Il est presque 10 heures et il semble que tu aies oublié que tu avais un rendez vous avec une personne."

-" quoi? Non je n'ai rendez vous avec personne, c'est quoi cette histoire? C'est qui?"

-" un certain monsieur Velkov, accompagné de trois costauds, Tyler? Qui est cet homme, il semble peu fréquentable!"

-" quoi mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Maman, c'est un de mes clients, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais je n'avais aucun rendez vous avec lui... Dis lui que j'arrive!"

Lockwood commençait à paniquer, tout en s'habillant et se passant un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Pourquoi le russe était là, il venait de son pays, ce n'était pas un bon présage. Il avait du retard sur ses commandes de fourrures. Et que son client soit accompagné de trois gardes du corps, le rassurait encore moins.

Il descendit vite et se dirigea vers le grand salon où ses visiteurs l'attendaient. Il avait demandé à sa mère de ne pas le déranger.

-" monsieur Velkov, quelle surprise... Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais notre rencontre n'était pas prévue."

-" monsieur Lockwood, oui en effet, ce n'était pas prévu!" L'homme s'exprimait avec un fort accent soviétique " je suis aux États Unis depuis quelques jours pour les affaires et comme nous sommes en affaire vous et moi, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous."

-" bien, je suis donc ravi de vous accueillir" dit hypocritement le fils du maire, avec une sourire crispé.

-" monsieur Lockwood, je suis venu vous faire part, avec mes amis " Velkov, du doigt, montra ses trois molosses " de mon désappointement concernant nos accords. Je suis toujours en attente de ma livraison... Je vous rappelle que je vous ai fait une avance de frais sur la marchandise, c'est très ennuyeux."

-" oui et je m'en excuse, j ai quelques difficultés avec les..." Il fut coupé net par son client alors qu'un des gardes du corps s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

-" je me fiche des raisons de votre retard, ce n'est pas mon problème."

-" monsieur Velkov, je comprends votre mécontentement, je vais vous rembourser de votre paiement en avance, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire." Déglutit Tyler.

-" et moi je crois que cela va se passer autrement Lockwood... Votre mère est charmante, vous avez une très belle demeure... Ce serait fâcheux qu'un accident arrive à cause de vos manquements à notre contrat... Je veux mes 10 peaux que j'ai commandé, peu importe la façon dont vous les récupérerez, je vous le répète, ce n'est pas mon problème."

L'un des gardes du corps, attrapa le bras de Tyler et le serra fort en lui faisant une clé de bras. Puis Velkov continua:

-" je ne tolèrerai pas un nouveau retard, monsieur Lockwood, est ce que cela est clair?"

-" oui monsieur Velkov" dit difficilement le fils du maire, se tordant de douleur.

Les russes laissèrent Tyler Lockwood à terre avant de quitter la résidence du maire. Inquiet le jeune Lockwood comprit qu'il s'était mis dans une situation très compliquée.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline étaient au restaurant en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, la blonde avait montré la photo que Bonnie lui avait envoyé plus tôt.

-" bébé, tu étais sérieuse quand tu parlais de vivre ici?"

-" oui si tu as une opportunité professionnelle, avec ce qu'il s'est passé je ne veux plus vivre à Whitefish, j'en suis sûre maintenant."

-" j'ai appelé mon boss quand tu étais avec l'infirmière. Je lui ai demandé de me trouver quelque chose dans le coin. Si je peux avoir un boulot par ici, nous pourrons envisager d'acheter une propriété qui conviendrait à Nalah. Mais c'est compliqué car je ne sais pas pour l'instant si Douglas, mon général va me trouver un poste."

-" c'est un beau projet, mais as tu assez de moyens pour acheter une villa? Je veux dire que même si je vends le bar et le chalet, je ne pourrais pas donner l'équivalent de la moitié de la valeur."

-" Care, on en a déjà parlé je crois, il n'y a pas de 'mon argent' et 'ton argent', c'est donc soit nous avons les moyens, soit nous ne les avons pas, et nous les avons. Si je dois toucher à l'argent que mes parents me versent depuis ma naissance, je le ferais ma chérie."

-" alors j'espère que cela marchera comme ça. On pourrait peut être déjà regarder sur internet, les maisons à vendre par ici, cela nous donnerait des idées de coût."

-" si tu veux mais Caroline, il faut bien que tu gardes en tête que c'est du conditionnel, je ne veux pas que tu soies déçue si cela ne va pas dans ce sens."

-" je sais. " dit elle, en faisant une moue devant son homme qui finit son café noir.

* * *

La journée pour Mikael Mikaelson avait été très longue, il avait eu beaucoup de patients mais pour aucun il n'avait été vraiment concentré. Il avait cogité toute la journée sur le problème de son fils. Il aimait ses enfants énormément et voulait toujours les soutenir et leur apporter assistance dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais en ce qui concerne la requête de son fils, c'était compliqué. D'un côté, il était content qu'il lui ait demandé à lui et non à sa femme, qui aurait bien évidemment accepté sans aucune hésitation. Esther n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable. Mais d'un autre côté, il se mettrait hors la loi s'il acceptait d'accueillir la louve de Caroline.

Pourtant il avait senti la déception dans la voix de Klaus, et c'était une chose qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Il avait donc passé sa journée à réfléchir et le soir, il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Et il savait que s'il en parlait à sa femme, elle prendrait la décision à sa place.

Il décida de rappeler son fils pour avoir plus de détails.

-" fiston, je te rappelles à propos de ce que tu m'as demandé ce matin."

-" ah... mais je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, je vais chercher d'autres solutions."

-" Klaus, tu sais que mon rôle de père est de t'apporter de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Dis moi en plus, ce serait pour combien de temps?"

-" je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai demandé une mutation en Californie, j'attends une réponse et puis si cela marche, le temps de trouver une maison assez grande. C'est un peu flou, c'est le problème."

-" vous viendriez vous installer dans le coin? Quelle bonne nouvelle!"

-" papa, rien est sur, mais Caroline aime beaucoup la Californie. Alors pourquoi pas!"

-" bon écoutes, je vais peut être en parler avec ta mère, elle est à sa galerie encore... Mais je me doute déjà de ce qu'elle va dire... Ah crois tu que les loups s'attaquent aux perroquets? Ça m'arrangerait" plaisanta Mikael.

-" je ne sais pas papa, ça reste un animal qui chasse d'instinct pour se nourrir mais Je doute que la louve soit capable de chasser ne serais ce qu'un lapin. Caroline en a fait un caniche! Papa, je dois t'avouer que si vous pouviez la prendre quelques temps, ça serait super mais je ne veux pas vous l'imposer."

-" je te donnerais une réponse plus tard."

-" ok merci papa. On se voit demain de toute façon, je passerais vous voir avant de me rendre à l'aéroport, mon vol est à 22:30."

* * *

Tyler avait du mal à se remettre de la visite de son client russe. Il avait pris au sérieux les menaces de Velkov, et savait que les représailles seraient sévères en cas de non respect de leur contrat. Il en avait parlé à Dean et Marcel, et tous les trois avaient décidé de repartir vers la frontière canadienne pour chasser les loups.

Ils y passeraient la nuit s'il le fallait mais ils devaient tuer plusieurs bêtes pour la commande de son client.

-" Tyler, pourquoi tu continues à accepter les commandes de Velkov? Demanda Marcel.

-" j'ai les mains liées avec ce connard! Il me soudoie de grosses commissions et si je refuse, il me menace, je suis vraiment dans la merde avec lui. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix."

-" pourtant un jour, il va falloir arrêter, non?" Demanda Dean perplexe.

-" oui mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas prêt de me lâcher alors on continue!" Soupira Tyler, il avait conscience de la dangerosité de son client.

Le fils du maire ne se doutait pas que sa situation risquait d'empirer au vu de ce que le FBI avait comme preuve pour l'arrêter.


	35. Chapitre 33

**_Mercis pour vos dernières reviews et à vos encouragements pour continuer cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant mais j'essaies de ne pas stagner... _**

**_bonne lecture _**

**_lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 33

Mikael et sa femme dînaient tranquillement dans leur patio avec leurs enfants Rebecca et Klaus. Celui ci partait ce soir et avait accepté l'invitation à dîner de ses parents.

Il avait difficilement accepté car il aurait préféré passer son dernier repas à Los Angeles avec sa femme. Mais Caroline avait insisté pour qu'il s'y rende, elle savait que ses parents étaient importants pour lui.

Mikael était à côté de son fils et discrètement, il lui demanda.

-" fiston, est ce que ta sœur est au courant pour la... la louve" chuchota t il à son fils.

-" oui papa, pourquoi?" Demanda Klaus surpris.

-" ok... Parce qu'avec ta mère, nous avons réfléchi " le patriarche haussa la voix pour que sa femme et sa fille soit au courant de la conversation. " à propos de ta requête"

-" oh oui, oh oui mon chéri!" S'exclama Esther alors que Rebecca regarda ses parents d'un air interrogatif.

Klaus n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter la mésaventure de Nalah à sa sœur.

-" quelle requête? " demanda la blonde

-" Beckye chérie, nous allons adopter la louve de Caroline!" Dit toute joyeuse sa mère.

-" non pas adopter, la garder un peu, c'est différent Esther!" Reprit son époux.

-"quoi? Comment ça? Vous êtes au courant? Klaus?"

-" oui Bec, je leur en ai parlé. Nalah a été prise pour cible par des braconniers et elle a failli y rester si Kol, Bonnie et Bill n'avaient pas agi. " expliqua Klaus à la blonde.

-" oh mon dieu! Et comment va t elle? La pauvre, quels enfoirés ces chasseurs!" Rebecca était dépitée par cette nouvelle.

-" elle va mieux mais elle doit se rétablir et dieu seul sait combien de temps cela prendra, sa cuisse a été touchée, mais elle n'aura aucune sequelle, c'est déjà bien, mais Care est bouleversée."

-" je comprends et en quoi vous êtes concernés?" Rebecca se tourna vers son père.

-" Klaus nous a demandé de garder la louve, le temps que, que je ne sais pas trop en fait, nous en serons mieux après ton entretien, n'est ce pas?" Dit Mikael.

-" oui papa,c'est ça! Rebecca j'ai demandé un entretien avec mon général pour une mutation dans le coin, Caroline veut s'installer ici."

-" oh oui, elle m'en a parlée, et j'aimerais trop que vous vous installiez ici. " dit sa sœur.

-" et bien cela va dépendre de mon boss. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas rester à Whitefish."

-" et donc papa et maman, vous allez garder la belle Nalah? Vous verrez elle est adorable et tellement magnifique."

-" je suis si contente mes chéris! Je vais la chouchouter, elle aime le rôti? Je lui ferais de bons poulets rôtis!"

-" maman, elle mange de la viande crue surtout, beaucoup de viande, il faudra que je vous fasse un stock pour elle, en tout cas, mille mercis de l'accueillir papa, je te suis très reconnaissant, ma femme va être rassurée, elle n'est pas au courant encore que je vous ai demandés de l'aide et je voudrais la surprendre encore... Par contre, je souhaiterais qu'Elijah ne soit pas au courant... J'ai confiance en lui mais pas du tout en sa fiancée..."

-" oh j'adore les cachoteries! Et je suis d'accord avec toi concernant Sofia, en plus il me semble que ma belle fille et elle ne s'entendent pas vraiment!" S'exclama Esther.

-" d'accord pour moi aussi, je comprends...mais Klaus, comment comptes tu l'amener ici?" Demanda son père.

-" je vais devoir la faire voyager en voiture, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, et je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir l'amener, un week-end end je suppose, ou bien je demande à Kol et Bonnie de le faire."

-" oh Bonnie, je voudrais bien rencontrer la jeune fille qui a changé mon immature de fils." Dit Mikael.

-" oh oui moi aussi je serais ravie de faire la connaissance de cette jeune fille, et revoir mon bébé qui me manque, je serais si contente." Esther avait un réel manque de son cadet.

-" Stefan doit venir jeudi, demandes lui, peut être qu'il accepterait de faire le trajet en voiture." Proposa Rebecca.

-" la louve a moins l'habitude de lui que Kol ou Bonnie, je ne sais pas trop. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça et vite."

* * *

Caroline avait passé la soirée au téléphone avec son père, puis Bonnie et Kol. Elle était toujours aussi inquiète pour la santé de sa louve. Cette histoire lui avait fait mal au cœur, elle considérait sa louve comme son enfant. Elle y était très attachée et aurait mal vécue sa disparition. Elle se doutait que cela arriverait encore. Même si Tyler finissait en prison, il y avait d'autres chasseurs qui considéraient les loups comme dangereux et qui voulaient se débarrasser de ces animaux sauvages. Voilà pourquoi, elle ne voulait plus vivre à Whitefish, elle voulait que sa louve ne soit pas en perpétuel danger.

Et puis elle pensait à sa nouvelle vie, elle était enceinte de celui qui avait changé sa vie. C'était comme si elle avait attendu cela depuis des années, Klaus lui offrait la chance de changer radicalement. Il voulait même qu'elle reprenne ses études, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un homme puisse lui apporter tant de bonnes choses pour son futur. Son futur, c'était lui, et aucun autre, elle l'aimait et se sentait en harmonie avec lui.

Et puis elle pensa à son père, l'homme qu'elle aimait et respectait le plus au monde, comment prendrait il sa décision de quitter la bourgade, elle se doutait qu'il aurait beaucoup de peine, se doutait qu'il lui manquerait chaque jour. Au fond d'elle Caroline prenait ce tournant comme un pas dans sa vie d'adulte. Très tôt, elle avait vécu comme une adulte en devenant responsable du bar de Whitefish, en habitant toute seule. Mais intérieurement elle restait une petite fille.

Elle pensa aussi à sa mère, qui l'avait quittée trop tôt. Elle serait fière de sa petite Caroline, comme elle aimait l'appeler.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que la future maman s'endormit, son bébé encore très agité dans son ventre.

* * *

Klaus venait d'arriver à la base de Fort Lauderdale où l'attendait impatient son général Douglas.

-" ah Lieutenant. Je suis content de vous voir! Qu'avez vous à la main?"

-" poignet cassé, c'est dangereux de bosser pour les Fédéraux!" Plaisanta Klaus " content de vous voir aussi, j'espère que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi!"

-" oh mais je veux d'abord savoir comment se sont passées votre mission et votre immersion chez comment vous disiez, les bouseux?"

-" ah Douglas, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un peu exagéré sur mes aprioris, je me suis marié avec une pure native de Whitefish et j'ai changé d'avis sur la région."

-" ah mais oui, je dois admettre que je suis vraiment surpris, et donc vous allez être papa?"

-" oui d'un petit garçon dans moins de trois mois normalement... J'ai gagné le gros lot! Et nous voulons nous installer en Californie, d'où mon souhait d'une mutation là bas."

-" oui je comprends, et bien j'ai une proposition de poste, au sein d'Air Force, au service des renseignements pour l'armée de l'air, c'est au dessus de vos capacités de soldat car vous savez que ces services spéciaux travaillent sur la stratégie militaire et parfois font du contre espionnage pour la sécurité du territoire. "

-" en gros, vous me proposez un boulot derrière un bureau?"

-" pas du tout, mais ce sont des postes de très hauts gradés et si vous souhaitez faire partie de cette unité d'élite d'Air Force, il va d'abord falloir faire quelques trainings et obtenir une certification."

-" et les bureaux de ce service spécial serait en Californie?"

-" à Los Angeles! Mais j'ai aussi une autre proposition de poste à Los Angeles, mais pas au sein d'Air Force, chez nos collègues de l'armée de terre. Il y a une base militaire à San Bernardino, un camp d'entraînement qui a besoin d'hommes comme vous pour entraîner les jeunes marines. "

-" tout ce que je veux Mon Général, c'est de ne plus avoir à me battre au front, ma femme ne veut pas de cette vie."

-" je comprends, je suis marié aussi Lieutenant! J'admets que travailler au sein d'Air Force en tant qu'agent spécial serait une très bonne promotion pour vous. Mais il y aurait quelques concessions au début!"

-" c'est à dire? "

-" c'est à dire que la certification obligatoire pour ce poste, vous obligerait à faire un stage de deux mois à la Tinker base, située à Oklahoma City. C'est à dire deux mois loin de votre femme... aussi un training ici de quelques semaines."

-" donc j'ai le choix entre passer quelques mois loin de chez moi mais devenir un agent spécial au sein de mon armée, ou bien me retrouver à me faire chier à entraîner de jeunes recrues dans l'armée de Terre! C'est un vrai dilemme cornélien!" Ironisa Klaus.

-" vous voulez la Californie, je vous propose la Californie!"

-" ok je peux réfléchir à tout ça? Je souhaiterais prendre quelques vacances aussi, me mettre en off quelques temps pour justement réfléchir sereinement et préparer l'arrivée de mon bébé. Et puis le FBI me demande de prolonger ma mission à Whitefish, le temps que le procureur donne son feu vert pour arrêter le suspect de l'affaire."

-" bien sur! Les deux postes n'ont pas de délai d'insertion. Mais faites le bon choix Mikaelson, je dois vous avouer que vous êtes un très bon élément et je souhaite que vous restiez dans l'armée de l'air. "

-" moi aussi je souhaiterais rester au sein d'Air Force. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir avec ma femme."

-" voyez avec Gilbert pour la fin de la mission et ensuite je vous offre six semaines de congés."

-" merci mon Général! Je vous suis très reconnaissant."

* * *

Klaus ne s'était pas éternisé à Fort Lauderdale, il était déjà midi et il devait prendre deux vols pour arriver à Missoula, il devrait arriver en soirée.

En attendant le départ de son avion, il appela rapidement Kol pour qu'il puisse venir le chercher, puis impatient contacta sa femme.

-" bonjour mon cœur! "

-" bonjour mon cœur! Je suis contente de t'entendre... Tu me manques depuis hier soir."

-" toi aussi, depuis que je t'ai quittée, tu me manques. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui?"

-" bien mais je pense beaucoup à Nalah."

-" je t'ai dit de ne pas te tracasser pour elle, je ne veux pas que tu fasses encore des montées de tension, néfastes pour Aidan... Je rentre à Missoula, je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiètes pas et fais moi confiance..."

-" d'accord, je te fais confiance. Comment s'est passée ton entrevue avec ton général?"

-" plutôt, il m'a proposé deux jobs, dont un qui me plairait vraiment mais cela impliquerait plusieurs stages pour obtenir une sorte de licence pour être cadre au sein d'Air Force, faire partie de l'unité d'élite qui travaille sur les stratégies et la sécurité du territoire."

-" wahh et ce serait où? Comment ça plusieurs stages?"

-" le boulot est à Los Angeles mon cœur, mais je devrais effectuer un training ici à Fort Lauderdale et un autre à Oklahoma City, alors je ne sais pas trop."

-" oh et l'autre proposition?"

-" à la base de San Bernadino, entraîner les marines, cela me ferait quitter l'armée de l'air pour l'armée de terre. C'est en plein désert à la frontière de la Californie et du Nouveau Mexique."

-" et toi tu préférerais le boulot à Air Force... je comprends... Alors tu dois prendre ce boulot... Peu importe si tu dois être absent quelques temps, je m'y suis habituée."

-" mon coeur, ce serait plusieurs semaines, tu serais toute seule à t'occuper du bébé, c'est ça qui me gêne!"

-" Klaus, je ne serais pas seule, si je suis à Whitefish, papa sera là et si je suis ici, avec ta famille, cela ira aussi."

-" je préférerais que tu sois à Los Angeles, je serais plus rassuré... Bébé, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je vais avoir 6 semaines de vacances après ma mission pour le FBI. Il faut juste que je parle avec Gilbert, je ne vais pas m'éterniser encore sur cette enquête, maintenant que Lockwood est à deux doigts d'être arrêter!"

-" vraiment? Je ne savais pas puisque tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler..." Dit Caroline d'un air ironique.

-" parce que je ne veux plus que tu sois mêlée à ça... Mais pour faire court, le procureur a un sacré dossier sur ton ex et le FBI attend son feu vert pour débarquer chez lui. Cela ne serait tarder."

-" et ensuite il aurait son procès?"

-" oui mais ça, tu connais les lenteurs de la justice, il peut facilement faire un an de prison avant d'avoir son procès... Mais au moins il serait enfermé. Je crois que le Maire est aussi sur la sellette à cause de ses magouilles de corruption, mais c'est une autre affaire plus compliquée."

-" je suis contente alors. Et pour en revenir à nous, je peux d'ores et déjà, regarder les maisons par ici? Et prévoir la vente du bar et du chalet?"

-" oui si tu veux, mais pour ce qui est à Whitefish, laisses moi m'en occuper, c'est mieux d'être sur place."

-" d'accord, merci... de toute façon je reviens à Whitefish dans deux semaines. Nous pourrons finaliser les choses."

-" j'ai hâte de te retrouver Caroline, je reviendrais te chercher et nous passerons quelques jours chez mes parents... Stefan arrive demain je crois qu'il a hâte aussi de te revoir..."

-" moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te voir et de voir Stef, mais moins que te retrouver toi!"

Klaus, satisfait de sa conversation avec sa femme, raccrocha, son avion décollait dans quelques minutes.

* * *

Tyler avait retrouvé son client Monsieur Velkov dans un hôtel de Great Falls, où le russe s'était installé en attendant des nouvelles de son fournisseur. Comme prévu, il lui apporta sa marchandise.

-" monsieur Velkov, voilà votre dernière commande, mais je dois vous dire que je ne pourrais plus vous fournir dorénavant." Déglutit Tyler un peu stressé de l'entretien.

-" comment ça? Monsieur Lockwood, vous travaillez tellement bien sous la pression, je refuse de rompre mes liens ... commerciaux avec vous!"

-" j'ai décidé de changer d'orientation et de me focaliser sur la vente de céréales de la région uniquement. Il faudra donc vous trouver un nouveau fournisseur."

-" non je ne crois pas, monsieur Lockwood, s'il y a une rupture de contrat, je vais être dans l'obligation de négocier un préavis, disons de deux mois, cela me permettrait de trouver un autre partenaire. Mais durant ces deux mois, je serais très demandeur, du triple de ce que je vous demande par semaine. À partir ce deal, je suis d'accord pour une rupture de contrat."

-" monsieur Velkov, deux mois est un préavis trop long, je pensais à deux semaines!"

Velkov se mit à rire sarcastiquement puis continua d'un air menaçant:

-" deux mois, non négociable! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous accorder, je dois me rendre à l'aéroport de Missoula où mon avion privé m'attend pour rentrer à Moscou!"

Tyler serra les dents et les poings mais au vu des regards peu sympathiques des trois gardes du corps de son client, préféra quitter les lieux sans argumenter plus.

Il savait bien entendu au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait se séparer de ce dangereux partenaire si facilement.

* * *

Klaus et Kol étaient arrivés tard à Whitefish, Bonnie et Stefan étaient chez le couple Mikaelson avec la louve.

-" hey, welcome Home!" S'exclama Stefan

-" merci Stefan" celui ci ne savait pas qu'il revenait de Fort Lauderdale, mais pensait que Klaus revenait de Los Angeles.

-" ah Klaus, je suis contente de te revoir" dit Bonnie en embrassant le mari de Caroline.

-" merci Bonnie, moi aussi, et merci encore pour t'être occupée de Nalah la journée pendant mon absence. Comment va t elle?"

-" elle a un peu mangé, elle est encore faible, te voir va la rassurer je pense, j'ai déjà changé son bandage pour aujourd'hui. "

-" d'accord merci!" Klaus se baissa pour caresser la louve, celle ci éveillée, posa son museau sur la cuisse de son maître pour recevoir un peu de réconfort. " ma belle, je suis là maintenant et je vais t'amener quelque part où tu seras en sécurité." Murmura t il doucement à l'animal.

-" elle revient de loin la pauvre mais tout va aller mieux." Dit Kol

-" oui je dois l'amener rapidement à Los Angeles, les parents ont accepté de la prendre le temps que Care et moi nous installions là bas!"

-" alors c'est décidé, vous quittez la bourgade?" Demanda Stefan.

-" ouai Caroline ne veut plus vivre ici, elle a peur pour sa louve, pour le bébé, des Lockwood, et que veux tu elle a craqué pour la Californie!"

-" et tu dois l'amener quand chez les parents? Je suis étonné que papa ait accepté, je suppose que tu as demandé à maman?" Demanda Kol.

-" non j'ai demandé à papa, mais il a compris que c'était important. Je n'en ai pas parlé à Caroline, je veux lui faire la surprise alors ne dites rien. Pour ce qui est du voyage, le plus tôt serait le mieux mais pas sur que Bill puisse me libérer rapidement."

-" je dois aller à Los Angeles demain, je peux amener la louve si tu veux?" Proposa Stefan.

-" c'est un long trajet par la route, au moins une journée... " dit Klaus

-" je me doute mais si cela peut t'arranger..."

-" merci Stef, mais dans ce cas, j'aimerais que Kol tu ailles avec lui, c'est mieux de ne pas voyager tout seul avec elle. Et puis elle a besoin d'être avec quelqu'un dont elle a l'habitude, le temps qu'elle s'adapte à la maison des parents."

-" hey si je peux venir aussi, je suis partante" s'exclama Bonnie.

-" et le bar, on fait comment?" demanda Kol

-" je vais le fermer quelques temps, Caroline veut le vendre de toute façon, cela devrait commencer à habituer les gens."

-" bon, ok... Alors Caroline veut vraiment changer de vie! Je crois que c'est une bonne décision." avoua Kol

-" je vous conseille de partir plutôt la nuit que la journée pour plus de sécurité."

-" ok pour moi, demain soir, je vais prévenir Rebecca en espérant qu'elle ne pête pas un câble que j'arrive un peu plus tard que prévu. "

-" je crois qu'elle sera contente que tu amènes la louve, elle ne t'en voudra pas, t'inquiètes!"

-" je vais enfin aller en Californie!" Dit joyeusement Bonnie.

-" tu n'imagines pas à quel point nos parents ont envie de te rencontrer, faire la connaissance de celle qui a fait évoluer bébé Kol " plaisanta Klaus.

-" Ahahah très drôle! Je ne suis pas un bébé!" Dit Kol

-" non tu es un gros bébé mon chéri." Continua Bonnie.

-" ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand nous sommes au pieu tous les deux, mademoiselle!" Kol n'appréciait pas du tout d'être le sujet de moquerie de la soirée.

Bonnie sentit ses joues chauffer et préféra ne pas surenchérir sur son petit ami.

* * *

Comme convenu Kol, Bonnie et Stefan avaient pris la route de la Californie le lendemain soir, Klaus avait loué un van confortable qu'ils devraient déposer à une agence de Los Angeles, tous les trois se relayaient pour conduire pour éviter de prendre des pauses. Klaus avait administré à la louve quelques tranquillisants pour qu'elle dorme et ne soit pas stressée par le transport.

Tous les trois avaient pris soin de ne pas conduire trop brusquement et ils mirent environ douze heures pour arriver à Los Angeles. Stefan avait régulièrement appelé Rebecca sur le trajet pour la tenir informer du bon déroulement du transport.

Arrivés à Los Angeles dans la matinée, Kol avait prit le volant pour se rendre chez ses parents.

Bonnie et Stefan furent subjugués devant le standing du quartier de Santa Monica et complètement éblouis par la beauté des villas, c'était si différent de Whitefish, de Missoula. Mais lorsqu'ils virent le domaine Mikaelson, ils étaient encore loin de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

-" sérieux, tes parents vivent ici?" Demanda Stefan

-" ouai mais tu vas passer tes vacances chez Bec, l'appartement est pas mal aussi mais ce n'est pas le même standing" plaisanta le cadet Mikaelson.

-" mon chéri! C'est magnifique. La vache! On dirait une propriété de star hollywoodienne. Care m'avait dit que c'était luxueux mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela."

-" Bonnie ma puce, on se calme, ne me fais pas honte devant mes parents!" Plaisanta Kol

-" très drôle! Je sais me tenir je te signale!"

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, Rebecca fut la seule à les accueillir, Mickael était parti travailler à son cabinet médical et Esther avait dû s'absenter pour aller à la galerie pour retrouver un client dont elle n'avait pas pu repousser le rendez vous.

-" ah vous êtes enfin là!" Rebecca joyeuse se jeta sur son garde forestier qui lui avait beaucoup manquée.

-" hey doucement poupée! Je suis content de te voir, toujours aussi mignonne! Tu m'as manquée ma jolie!" Stefan n'attendit pas d'être en tête à tête pour embrasser avec fougue sa jolie blonde californienne.

-" ouai salut aussi frangine!" Cria Kol pour avoir son attention, Bonnie lui tapa derrière la tête et il la regarda surpris. " hey! "

-" laisses les se retrouver! " s'expliqua Bonnie.

-" ah Bonnie je suis contente de te voir aussi, et mon frère chéri! Que tu m'as ... pas manquée!" Rebecca était d'humeur taquine avec son frère, c'était leur façon de se retrouver.

-" toi non plus blondasse! Papa et maman ne sont pas là?"

-" maman avait un rendez vous ce matin à la galerie mais elle doit revenir avant midi et papa, il est au cabinet pour la journée."

-" ok, bon sortons la louve de la voiture. Est ce que maman a prévu un endroit douillet pour elle?"

-" oui dans le patio, elle lui a acheté une énorme panière et un gros coussin confortable ...rose... tu connais maman!"

-" ouai, ne me dis pas qu'elle lui a aussi acheté une belle gamelle en argent?" Roula des yeux Kol

-" je dois vraiment répondre? Elle s'est levée aux aurores pour lui faire cuire cinq poulets rôtis!"

-" ça commence bien!" Dit Stefan alors que Bonnie souriait des attentions d'Esther.

-" bienvenu chez les fous mes chers amis de Whitefish!" Ironisa Kol.

* * *

Caroline regardait sur internet le site d'une agence immobilière californienne, spécialisée dans les grandes villas. La première chose qui la choqua fut les prix très élevés des propriétés, elle se doutait de leur valeur mais n'avait pas pris conscience réellement de ce que pouvait coûter une maison avec un terrain boisé. La seconde chose, fut les prix des honoraires de l'agence en cas d'achat... Cela la dépita complément, même en vendant son bar et son chalet, Klaus devrait débourser une énorme partie de sa fortune. Elle lui envoya un SMS pour lui faire part de son état d'esprit.

'_ laisses tomber Los Angeles, les villas sont hors de prix, c'est impossible. C. '_

Elle posa son téléphone et alluma la télévision pour se changer les idées, il y avait un reportage sur la perdition de la forêt amazonienne, qui lui rappela ses années en tant que militante active. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner, son mari l'appelait.

-" bonjour bébé!" Dit elle en décrochant.

-" bonjour mon cœur, bon c'est quoi encore ces conneries?" soupira son mari à l'autre bout du fil.

-" ce ne sont pas des conneries Klaus! On ne peut pas s'installer ici."

-" Caroline, nous en avons déjà parlé, tu sais que nous avons les moyens d'acheter à Los Angeles, sans compter que je vais avoir un salaire quatre fois plus important si j'accepte le poste d'Air Force."

-" mais je ne.." Elle fut couper nette.

-" ne discutes pas de ça avec moi, Caroline, pourquoi tu remets sur le tapis mon argent et ton argent? Nous avons les moyens alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête, tu te charges de regarder ce qui conviendrait le mieux, je veux un minimum de 4 chambres et une dépendance pour recevoir ton père."

-" Klaus!" Elle soupira mais l'entêtement de son mari eut raison d'elle." D'accord mon Général! Je vais t'envoyer par mail ce que je trouverai... Bon sinon comment tu vas ce matin? Tu as repris le travail? Comment va Nalah?"

-" ça va bébé merci. Je suis en plein boulot là, Nalah va mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera vite en pleine forme." Un sourire sur ses lèvres se forma, il ne voulait pas dire que sa louve était en sécurité chez ses parents maintenant.

-" tant mieux! Est ce qu'elle est toute seule à la maison?"

-" non Bonnie la surveille... J'ai appelé Gilbert ce matin. Il voudrait vraiment que je reste bosser pour lui jusqu'à l'arrestation de Lockwood, surveiller qu'il ne se casse pas de Whitefish."

-" ah bon mais cela veut dire combien de temps?"

-" aucune idée mais je lui ai dit que je n'irais pas au delà d'un mois, j'ai besoin de mes six semaines de vacances!"

-" ça fait long, un mois."

-" je sais bébé, mais rien ne t'empêchera d'aller à Los Angeles si tu ne veux pas attendre."

-" non dès que je sors de la clinique je ne te quitte plus jusqu'a ton prochain départ pour Oklahoma City!"

-" oh mais c'est que madame Mikaelson a déjà décidé de l'avenir professionnel de son mari?"

-" non mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'est ce qui t'intéressait alors je te soutiens. Nous serons séparés quelque temps mais ça reste provisoire"

-" je t'aime Caroline. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ton soutien a de l'importance pour moi."

-" je suis ta femme, je serais toujours avec toi. Tu fais toujours les bons choix, je ne m'inquiète pas."

-" merci mon cœur...huh... Ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'ai vraiment du travail et j'aimerais bien ne pas finir trop tard, je te rappelle ce soir."

-"d'accord, bon courage, je t'aime fort."

* * *

Kol et Rebecca faisaient visiter la maison et le domaine à Bonnie et Stefan, lorsqu'Esther rentra pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis six mois, elle jubila littéralement.

-" oh mon bébé! Viens embrasser maman! Que tu es beau, tu as changé je trouve, mon amour, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme tu m'as manquée." Esther restait égale à elle même, Bonnie se retint de rire.

-" maman, c'est bon arrêtes, nous ne sommes pas seuls... Je voudrais te présenter Bonnie et Stefan, l'ami de Rebecca." Kol, gêné essaya de se détacher en vain de sa mère possessive.

-" mais je peux quand même te serrer dans mes bras mon fils! " Esther le lâcha enfin pour faire une accolade à la petite amie de son fils.

-" Esther, je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer! Caroline m'a beaucoup parlée de vous."

-" je suis enchantée également ma jolie Bonnie, mais dites moi, Whitefish regorge de jolies filles!" S'exclama t-elle puis reprit en regardant Stefan " et de très charmants jeunes hommes également." Elle serra la main du garde forestier, celui ci intimidé par le personnage en face de lui.

-" enchanté aussi madame Mikaelson."

-" ah Beckye, quand tu disais à ma chère Caroline que ton Stefan était séduisant, tu ne te trompais pas!"

Stefan mal à l'aise, devint rouge d'embarras.

-" maman, tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise... Je suis désolée Stef, ma mère est parfois très expressive. Et elle ne sait pas garder sa langue." Dit Rebecca

-" y'a pas de mal..." Répondit le garde forestier.

-" et que voies je là, mon dieu, mais quelle merveille! Je suis éblouie par cette beauté sauvage" Esther se pencha sur la louve et passa sa main sur la fourrure de l'animal. " tu vas voir mon bébé, Mamie Esther va bien s'occuper de toi" murmura t elle à la bête endormie.

-" maman, ne la pourris pas, Klaus et Caroline risquent de t'en vouloir. Elle est sous tranquillisant, elle ne va pas se réveiller avant un moment. " expliqua Kol

-" d'accord, vous avez vu les enfants je lui ai trouvée un joli couffin. Avez vous fait bon voyage, vous devez être épuisés et affamés? J'ai préparé ce matin un plat de lasagnes et un gâteau aux abricots. Mais avant ça, je vous propose de partager une bonne bouteille de champagne pour fêter votre arrivée."

-" merci madame Mikaelson, quel accueil" dit Bonnie.

-" ah et pitié, je ne veux plus entendre de Madame Mikaelson, je suis Esther!" Chanta t elle en tournoyant jusque dans sa cuisine.

* * *

Le déjeuner gargantuesque se passa dans la bonne humeur. Et tous nos arrivants de Whitefish étaient gavés de leur repas. Chacun fit une sieste l'après midi épuisés de leur long voyage en voiture.

Rebecca et Stefan après le déjeuner étaient rentrés chez la jeune fille et tous les deux au lit, profitaient de leurs retrouvailles.

-" tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué tu sais ma jolie blonde?" Avoua Stefan dans un murmure voluptueux.

-" c'est vrai ça? Je suis contente que tu sois là, je me suis plusieurs fois demandée si nous deux, c'était sérieux ou pas!" Soupira la blonde.

-" moi aussi! Et je dois t'avouer que je me suis même demandé si ici tu n'avais pas profité de ton célibat."

-" quoi? Non je ne me sens pas célibataire, et je suis fidèle quand je suis ... amoureuse"

-" amoureuse? hmm... Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis" dit il en serrant sa taille et attrapant ses lèvres tentatrices " je crois que c'est pareil pour moi... sinon je n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver ma ... petite amie!"

-" hmm je suis rassurée que tu me dises ça surtout après avoir fait la connaissance de ma mère... J'espère que tu penseras toujours la même chose, quand tu rencontreras mon père ce soir."

-" j'ai une parfaite dentition alors ça devrait bien se passer!" plaisanta t il.

Ils se câlinèrent quelques instants avant de s'endormir bras dans les bras.

* * *

De l'autre côté de Los Angeles, Kol et Bonnie profitaient aussi de l'après midi pour faire une sieste. La chambre de Kol était aussi grande que celle de Klaus mais la vue donnait sur le jardin. Bonnie n'en revenait toujours pas de la beauté et la grandeur des lieux.

-" Kol, tes parents ont vraiment une maison magnifique, ta mère est si ... si débordante d'énergie. Et si possessive avec toi, mon bébé, que j'aime...ouh le bébé à sa maman..." Elle se fichait ouvertement de lui.

-" ce n'est pas marrant Bennett! Elle est chiante avec ça, elle me prend toujours pour le dernier de la famille, le bébé qui doit toujours être protégé, nianiania, ça me gonfle, et encore plus qu'elle le fasse devant toi!" Kol n'était pas d'humeur à accepter les railleries de sa petite amie.

-" je plaisante mon chéri! Elle t'aime et tu es le dernier de ses garçons, tu n'as pas vraiment de situation professionnelle. Et puis on ne pas dire que tu sois sage depuis longtemps, même si tu as pris beaucoup en maturité, laisses lui le temps de s'en rendre compte. "

-" tu parles! Elle est comme ça avec nous tous, mais avec moi c est toujours trop, j'ai du mal à supporter ça maintenant, et vraiment qu'elle se comporte ainsi devant la fille que j'aime, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un crétin, ça m'énerve!"

-" mais non tu n'es pas un crétin, elle ne me donne pas cette impression, elle t'aime et tient à toi, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de l'exprimer de façon trop prononcée. En tout cas, elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis, tu es devenu quelqu'un de responsable et je peux me reposer sur toi dans n'importe quelle situation parce que j'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable. Tu as tellement bien géré la situation avec Nalah, alors que Klaus n'était pas là. Je suis fier de l'homme que j'aime." Elle finit sa confession en embrassant fort son homme, ébloui par ses paroles.

-" tu m'apportes tellement ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Merci pour ça."

-" tu as changé la mienne aussi, j'ai hâte de commencer une nouvelle vie ici avec toi."

-" moi aussi, d'ailleurs ce serait bien de profiter de notre petit séjour à Los Angeles pour visiter le campus et t'inscrire à la faculté de droit, les cours reprennent le mois prochain."

-" je suis déjà pré-inscrite, j'avais envoyé mon dossier début août. Je dois juste confirmer mes options et m'inscrire à la bibliothèque. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu ne vas pas reprendre ta vie d'avant ici rassures moi? "

-" non je vais chercher un boulot... La fac c'est pas pour moi. J'ai adoré tenir le bar de Care, j'ouvrirais bien un pub dans le coin, avec l'aide de ma belle sœur, parce que la gestion, je n'y connais rien."

-" oui mais tu sais Care avec le bébé ne sera pas très disponible... mais c'est un projet intéressant... En parlant de Caroline, j'aimerais bien aller la voir tout à l'heure, elle me manque."

-" ok, nous irons plus tard, moi aussi elle me manque la furie blonde! Mais j'ai d'abord besoin de récupérer car je suis mort!" Kol plongea sa tête dans la poitrine de Bonnie et ferma les yeux rapidement.

* * *

Caroline s'ennuyait dans sa chambre, personne n'était venu la voir aujourd'hui, elle savait que Stefan était à Los Angeles et elle comprenait donc que Rebecca veuille profiter de ses retrouvailles en tête à tête. Mais elle était étonnée de l'absence de sa belle mère.

Il était déjà 17h30, elle se prépara donc à passer sa fin de journée toute seule. Pourtant elle fut dérangée par un léger coup à la porte, elle alla ouvrir à son mystérieux visiteur, elle savait que ce n'était pas Esther car sa belle mère n'était pas du genre à frapper mais plutôt à entrer sans discrétion, égale à elle même.

-" oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu!" Hurla la blonde quand elle vit sa meilleure amie devant elle.

-" oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu " répondit Bonnie

-" oh putain... C'est reparti Marie, Jésus, Joseph... Amen! " roula des yeux Kol

-" mais qu'est ce que ... Oh Bonnie, Kol... Oh mon dieu!" Caroline n'avait pas de mots,tant elle était heureuse de les voir.

-" oui, c'est nous..." eut le temps de dire Kol avant d'être coupé par sa petite amie

-" oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu... Mais c'est quoi ce gros ventre bien rond! Oh mon dieu, tu as changé!" Cria Bonnie

-" ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Dieu, ma chérie, c'est l'œuvre de la semence Mikaelson!" Soupira Kol " pitié pour mes oreilles, arrêtes avec tes alléluias! Pourquoi je suis venu sérieux, je m'en doutais en plus que vous seriez comme ça toutes les deux!" Ironisa le frère de Klaus.

-" hey tu arrêtes de râler frangin!" Elle attrapa Kol par les hanches et lui fit une intime accolade " je suis contente de vous voir quelle surprise" reprit elle en se séparant de son beau frère pour serrer sa Bonnie très fort.

-" on s'ennuyait de toi, alors on a collé Stefan dès qu'il a bougé de Whitefish!" dit Bonnie, profitant de son étreinte avec son amie.

-" merci d'être là, j'y crois pas!"

-" tu es magnifique Care, tu as beaucoup pris du ventre dis moi. Le bébé a bien profité de ton hospitalisation." Bonnie était stupéfaite du changement de Caroline, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, son ventre était arrondi mais pas aussi imposant.

-" tu n'as pas pris que du ventre frangine!" dit Kol, le regard sur les fesses de sa belle sœur.

-" Kol!" sa petite ami lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

-" c'est pas grave Bonnie, qu'il profite que mon mari ne soit pas là! Huh... Oui j'ai pris des fesses, je sais mais il parait que ça me va bien!" Plaisanta la blonde.

Ils restèrent ensemble deux bonnes heures, à rire et à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient chacun vécu durant l'absence de Caroline.

* * *

Lorsque Mickael rentra chez lui, il fut étonné du silence. Il s'était à son grand dam, habitué à entendre ces idiots de volatiles piailler à son arrivée et bizarrement ce soir, il ne les entendait pas.

Il chercha sa femme qu'il retrouva dans le patio, assise, jambes croisées devant le couffin de la louve.

-" Esther? C'est quoi cette tenue? Oh mais c'est la louve de Caroline... Elle est ... énorme... magnifique aussi..." Le patriarche était subjugué par l'animal sauvage qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

-" oui tu as vu mon chéri, elle est si belle. Elle dort depuis son arrivée, notre fils lui a donné quelques tranquillisants pour la durée du voyage, mais il me semble qu'il a administré une sacrée dose... Je ne pensais jamais de ma vie, voir un loup d'aussi prêt... Je suis tellement émue depuis que les enfants sont arrivés."

-"je... je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je ne pensais jamais voir cela de ma vie, elle est vraiment, je le répète, magnifique."

-" et elle est si douce."

-" ma chérie, où sont tes perroquets? "

-" je les ai installés au milieu de la roseraie pour la tranquillité de la belle Nalah, pourquoi ils te manquent mon amour?"

-" oh non, au contraire... J'adore ce silence... Et tu as bien fait. Tu es toute seule?"

-" et bien non, je suis avec cette belle créature!"

-" Esther! Je te parle des enfants!" Roula des yeux son mari.

-" Kol et Bonnie sont allés voir Caroline à la clinique, Rebecca et son séduisant ami sont à l'appartement, ils devraient tous arriver à la maison pour le dîner... Mickael?"

-" oui?"

-" comment des gens peuvent faire du mal à de si belles créatures " soupira Esther en caressant la louve.

-" c'est la dure réalité de la dominance des espèces ma chérie." Il se baissa pour caresser l'animal qui le fascinait complètement.

Les parents Mikaelson restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, admirant la louve qui était loin maintenant des menaces des braconniers et plus proche de sa maîtresse dont elle avait un manque certain.


	36. Chapitre 34

**_Mercis pour vos dernières reviews.  
Ce chapitre est centré sur la soirée quî précédent l'arrivée de Nalah à Whitefish... Le prochain sera plus éloigné dans le temps, je pense laisser passer deux semaines entre les deux chapitres, pour que l'histoire évolue plus vite et ne stagne pas.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez celui ci déjà_**

**_Un énorme merci à mes revieweuses fidèles, LovelyVero, Analissa, Mariin3, Justine, elo69, tata mia, 4everKloraline, klaroline68, TheOriginlasWithKlaus, Nina et merci a Floriane13 et aux guests d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu_**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Bill Forbes en rentrant chez lui, après sa journée de travail, récupéra comme tous les jours son courrier, il avait reçu aujourd'hui une convocation pour la réunion de rentrée à la mairie pour échanger avec le maire et ses conseillers à l'agriculture et à l'aménagement du territoire de l'entretien du parc. Une fois par an après les grandes vacances d'été les gardes forestiers devaient se réunirent avec l'édile. Et cette prochaine réunion était prévue dans trois semaines.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus rentra chez lui, il prit sa douche puis se posa sur son canapé. La louve lui manquait, il s'était habitué et attaché à elle, et ce soir, il se sentait réellement seul.  
Il pensait beaucoup à sa Caroline, qui elle aussi devait être seule ce soir. Il l'appela car entendre sa voix suffisait à le rendre plus joyeux.

Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-" hey bébé, tu as fini ta journée?" Elle semblait d'excellente humeur.

-" hmm ma femme chérie qui me manque... Ouai, la journée a été longue, on est un peu en sous effectif et des collègues de Yellowstone doivent arriver mais qu'à partir de lundi."

-" oh... Dis mois tu ne m'aurais pas caché des trucs toi?... Bonnie et Kol à Los Angeles... La vache je suis trop contente de leur surprise!"

-" une surprise c'est une surprise mon cœur, je ne t'ai rien cachée du tout. Ils avaient très envie de te voir, j'ai fermé le bar pour quelques temps, Kol a besoin de vacances!"

-" oui tu as bien fait... Tu n'as peut être pas eu le temps de regarder encore tes mails, mais je t'ai envoyé des annonces de maisons que j'ai trouvé vraiment intéressantes, du moins mis à part le prix."

-" oh, non pas encore eu le temps, laisses moi deux minutes pour me connecter sur l'ordi... Je m'ennuies de toi, tu sais?" Tout en discutant avec sa femme, il alluma son ordinateur

-" moi aussi, c'était tellement bien quand tu étais là avec moi. Vivement que je sortes de la clinique et que je te retrouve."

-" hmm c'est clair... Alors bébé, dis moi, as tu une préférence parmi les annonces immobilières que tu m'as envoyé.?"

-" oui mais ..."

-" mais quoi? Laquelle?"

-" j'aime beaucoup celle qui est dans le quartier de Brentwood, ce n'est pas la plus grande maison mais elle a un beau terrain avec une partie boisée. Le hic, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de dépendance comme tu l'aurais voulu mais elle a cinq chambres, de taille modeste, mais c'est suffisant et elle n'a pas de piscine à l'inverse des autres mais je dois admettre que j'ai un coup de cœur pour celle ci."

-" mais dis moi, celle de Bel Air est pas mal aussi, elle a un terrain plus grand et une belle dépendance..."

-" Klaus c'est une villa de plus de 20 millions de dollars! Je ne veux pas vivre dans le luxueux entourée de milliardaires, de politiciens et de stars hollywoodiennes. En plus je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir une dépendance. Si papa vient, il peut avoir une chambre d'amis!"

-" c'est vrai que cela te changerait de Whitefish!" Plaisanta t il " je trouvais ça mieux que ton père est son intimité, enfin... ok j'appellerai demain pour avoir un rendez vous et la visiter dans deux semaines. Mais n'empêches je préfère la villa de Bel Air!"

-" mais tu sais qu'au final j'aurais le dernier mot de toute façon" sourit elle. " comment va Nalah? Elle est restée toute la journée toute seule si Bonnie et Kol sont là, ça m'embête un peu que personne ne la surveille la journée!"

-" elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, je rentre le midi pour la voir " Klaus ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité pourtant il comprenait l'inquiétude de sa femme. Il changea vite de sujet pour éviter de s'éterniser sur la louve et lui mentir encore plus " et dis moi tu as vu Stefan? "

-" non pas encore, mais je peux comprendre que Becca et lui aient besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête... Il a deux semaines pour venir me voir... "

-" hmm, c'est sur qu'être loin de celle qu'on aime c'est super difficile et je sais de quoi je parle, c'est dur sans toi "

-" pour moi aussi, j'ai même mis ton Tshirt sur mon oreiller pour toujours avoir ton odeur avec moi, c'est ridicule huh?"

-" non bébé, au contraire... Moi je dors avec une de tes nuisettes, et j ai mis un des tes strings, mon préféré, dans ma poche pour avoir toujours un peu de toi quand je bosse, ça c'est ridicule..."

-" ah... C'est mignon ça, et quel string t'accompagne partout monsieur Mikaelson?"

-" le rose clair qui a un petit pendentif argenté, que j'aime bien prendre entre les dents pour te l'enlever, à chaque fois que je le regarde, je m'imagine le laisser glisser sur tes longues jambes...c'est vraiment excitant." Klaus sentit son membre durcir avec ses idées coquines.

-" très excitant oui... Surtout que j'aime quand tu me déshabilles et que tu t'occupes de moi avec tes mains expertes..." Caroline sentait de son côté son entre jambe chauffer.

-" je crois qu'il n'y a pas que mes mains qui sont expertes, huh? Dis moi ce que tu aimes encore mon cœur." Klaus devint vite d'humeur joueuse.

-" hmm... J'aime ta bouche, ta façon de me donner du plaisir juste avec ta langue et tes lèvres. J'aime quand tes mains caressent mes fesses et mes seins, ma nuque, mon ventre..."

-" bébé, je suis dur comme un roc à cause de toi... Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille, je te promets une belle punition quand on se retrouvera."

-" vraiment? Hmm j'adore tes punitions! J'ai trop trop peur... " soupira t elle.

-" tu devrais car je te ferai l'amour si longtemps que tu me supplieras d'arrêter... Je lécherai tous les moindres centimètres de ta peau et ensuite j'irai si profondément en toi que tout ton corps en tremblera... "

-" J'ai envie de toi... "

-" moi aussi merde! C'est trop dur que tu sois à des centaines de kilomètres de moi... Surtout que je vais devoir me soulager tout seul..."

-" mon pauvre bébé, alors que tout ce que j'aimerais c'est caresser mon énorme bazooka et le serrer fort dans ma main, le frôler de mes lèvres... "

-" Caroline, arrêtes ça!"

-" ... avant de le prendre complètement dans ma bouche..." Elle le taquinait, elle même très excitée par la situation.

-" Care... Tu me rends fou... Je veux que tu te touches en pensant à moi... que tu imagines ton mari caresser ce qu'il lui appartient"

-" oh Klaus, tout mon corps t'appartient... J'aime quand tu es possessif avec ...ta femme... " son corps était en feu, une de ses mains caressant sa poitrine, l'autre travaillant de ses doigts fins autour de son sexe humide.

-" et moi j'aime quand tu es si docile...c'est si rare... " lui aussi était transporté, il se masturbait en pensant aux lèvres sucrées de sa femme, enveloppant son sexe érigé juste pour elle. " je veux t'entendre jouir pour moi bébé, viens pour moi... Oh Care..."

-" oh... Je...je ... Je t'aime... Je viens..." Elle explosa et ses gémissements mielleux excita encore plus son mari qui était au bord de la rupture.

" je t'aime...mon ... bébé... " Caroline entendit un profond grognement puis un léger soupir de contentement. " je t'aime"

-" oh...aie!" S'écria t elle.

-" quoi qu'est ce que tu as?... Care?" Il s'inquiéta du soudain changement de ton de sa femme.

-" le bébé vient de me donner un coup dans la vessie, et ça m'a fait super mal!"

-" il se venge, il dormait peut être... mon pauvre bébé... Je suis désolé."

-" hmm il a fait pire... Je me sens bien quand même... grâce à toi..."

-" huh? Et moi aussi, mais j'ai besoin de reprendre une douche, j'en ai partout...grâce à toi..." Se mit à rire Klaus.

-" c'est très class... j espère que ces quinze jours vont vite passer... J'ai besoin de toi."

-" oui ça va vite passer surtout pour toi, tout le monde est en Californie, et moi suis tout seul ici, enfin il y a ton père... mais il est un peu débordé alors on n'a pas le temps de vraiment discuter."

-" je sais, il y a beaucoup de boulot au parc en ce moment, et puis je le sens bizarre, quand il m'a appelé ce soir, je l'ai trouvé assez mal à l'aise je ne sais pas pourquoi."

-" je crois qu'il culpabilise avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nalah, il regrette de ne pas avoir été capable de vérifier les alentours du parc avant de la sortir."

-" oh tu crois ça? C'est ridicule, ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est à cause de ces enfoirés de braconniers, rappelles toi, j'ai bien mis le pied dans un piège et pourtant j'étais prudente!"

-" oui je me souviens mon cœur, surtout de t'avoir soignée... hmm la première fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras...que j'ai vu ta paire de jambes... Mais ce soir là, j'aurais tué le bâtard qui avait posé ce piège."

-" je sais moi aussi... Bébé, tu devrais peut être lui parler... Je n'aime pas le savoir comme ça... Je pense aussi que de savoir que nous allons quitter Whetefish le mine un peu... Tu devrais passer du temps avec ton beau père... Tu sais pour ... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

-" oui j'ai compris ma chérie... Il faut toujours être là pour sa famille...je vais l'appeler et lui proposer de dîner avec lui."

-" bonne idée mais d'abord prends ta douche..."

* * *

Au même moment chez les Mikaelson, se préparait un repas familial, Esther était aux anges, ses deux cadets à la maison avec leurs amoureux respectifs... Elle avait évité d'inviter Elijah et Sofia, à cause de la louve, mais par contre elle regrettait l'absence de Klaus et de sa belle fille Caroline. Elle avait hâte que la future maman sorte de la clinique pour l'avoir quelques jours chez elle. Esther aimait particulièrement Caroline. Elle la trouvait si naturelle, si gentille, si parfaite pour son Klaus, elle allait en plus lui donner le plus beau des cadeaux, son premier petit fils.

Mikael était rentré assez tard et il s'était installé dans le patio avec les enfants et il était toujours autant émerveillé par la louve.

-" alors dis moi Kol, qu'as tu fait de ton long séjour à Whitefish, à part rencontrer la magnifique Bonnie.?" Mikael avait tout particulièrement beaucoup de sympathie pour celle qui avait changé son fils en mieux.

-" Ben suis resté avec ma Bonnie! " Kol plaisanta puis plus sérieusement dit à son père " j'ai tenu le bar de Caroline et je crois que j'ai trouvé ma vocation papa..."

-" barman? "

-" non papa, plutôt propriétaire de bar, j'aimerais bien ouvrir un pub par ici, vers l'université ce serait top car je pourrais rester proche de Bonnie."

-" ah oui Bonnie, Caroline m'a dit que tu suivais des études de droits... bravo c'est une très bonne vocation et je te félicite de ta motivation pour aller jusqu'au bout, Kol a essayé la fac... Je crois que les études ne sont pas faites pour mon fils... Tu as un souhait particulier de métier?"

-" merci, oui j'aimerais être procureur. J'ai encore quatre années d'études, dont la dernière devrait être en alternance avec des stages mais je me doute que cela va être compliqué de trouver un procureur pour accepter une stagiaire avec lui, alors je suppose que je trouverais un cabinet d'avocats plutôt mais çela me donnera l'expérience quand même."

-" quel projet, tu sais j'ai des clients dans le juridique, si tu as besoin de piston, n'hésites pas à m'en faire part."

-" oh merci Mr Mikaelson. C'est très gentil de votre part, Kol a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille si agréable. Je suis vraiment contente de vous rencontrer."

-" et nous donc, avec ma femme, nous commencions à désespérer avec lui" le patriarche se mit à rire franchement lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son fils " je plaisante fiston, je suis fier de toi et que tu aies enfin pris ta vie en main."

-" merci papa... "

-" et alors Stefan, toi tu es garde forestier et tu travailles avec le père de Caroline? J'ai hâte de rencontrer Bill, j'attends qu'il vienne nous voir ici!" Demanda Mikael

-" oui c'est ça... Bill est un patron exceptionnel, il est si proche de son equipe,mais il a énormément de travail alors je ne suis pas sur qu'il puisse se libérer rapidement pour venir vous voir. Avec les problèmes de braconnage en plus dans le parc, c'est difficile"

-" oui en repensant à la pauvre louve... C'est terrible, mais je croyais que le loup dans le Montana était une espèce protégée... C'est illégal.. Que fait la police?"

-" la police est corrompue, vous savez, le Maire de Whitefish encourage indirectement les chasseurs en finançant leur lobby, qui est très puissant dans le Montana... Et son fils braconne sans état d'âme et sans risque. Cela fait des années qu'avec notre groupe nous nous battons contre ce fléau, malheureusement les écolos ne sont pas très bien vu par chez nous. Et c'est dangereux, vous savez que Caroline il y a six mois s'est retrouvée le pied dans un piège à loup? Et votre fils Klaus, s'il ne l'avait pas retrouvée dans les bois, elle y serait peut être encore... Ils n'ont aucun scrupule."

-" oh mais c'est scandaleux! "

-" oui c'est le problème des États Unis, certains comtés ne sont pas contrôlés et le port d'armes est légal, la chasse aussi... Bref c'est compliqué, alors en tant que garde forestier qui a en plus certaines valeurs, je peux vous dire que je suis dégoûté de ce système."

Rebecca était subjuguée par la prise de paroles de son petit ami, elle était plutôt contente malgré le sujet sensible que lui et son père aient un échange. Elle avait un peu dramatisé la rencontre, ne sachant pas comment son père réagirait devant un jeune homme bourru comme Stefan, mais peu a peu elle découvrait une autre facette du garde forestier, et elle l'aimait encore plus.

-" mais tu aimes ton métier et je suppose que tu défendes tes valeurs du mieux que tu le peux? C'est important." Dit Mikael.

-" oui j'essaies pourtant parfois nous nous sentons si inutiles avec les collègues et le boss. Nous revendiquons la tranquillité du parc car des familles y viennent pique niquer les week-ends, il y a des joggeurs, des promeneurs, et c'est dangereux pour eux à cause des braconniers."

-" pourquoi ne demandez vous pas un recours ou une audience au gouverneur?"

-" parce que le gouverneur du Montana est aussi corrompu par le lobby des chasseurs. Le mouvement écologiste n'est pas assez puissant pour être entendu!"

-" et bien si cela se passait en Californie, je peux te dire que vous seriez entendu...ici, chaque partie a son pouvoir de décision et tous les parties sont respectés, c'est plus démocratique. "

-" je me doute malheureusement chaque état différent. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'un jour, notre Maire et toute sa clique soient punis."

-" mais ils le seront! C'est en bonne voie!" S'exclama Rebecca alors que Bonnie et Kol levaient les yeux en la regardant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se faire " enfin je veux dire c'est ce qu'il serait le mieux... Huh la roue tourne je veux dire!" Se reprit elle.

-" oui l'espoir fait vivre..." Souffla Stefan peu convaincu.

* * *

Esther arriva dans le patio avec quelques petits fours pour l'apéritif. Stefan se leva instantanément pour la débarrasser de ses deux plateaux, elle apprécia ce geste simple de sa part.

-" oh merci mon petit garde forestier chéri! Quelle gentillesse ce séduisant jeune homme." Chanta t elle

-" je vous en prie Esther, c'est moi qui vous remercie, vous nous avez encore gâté ce soir, déjà que le déjeuner était divin. Vous êtes une excellente cuisinière." Répondit le garde forestier.

-" merci mais vous n'avez pas de chance, Beckye n'a pas hérité de ma passion pour la cuisine! "

-" maman!" S'exclama Rebecca vexée.

-" et bien et alors ma princesse, il faut être honnête, si tu veux trouver un bon époux, il va falloir faire des efforts, à moins que Stefan soit bon cuisinier?"

Rebecca et Stefan se sentirent d'un coup très mal à l'aise, leur relation débutait et n'était pas vraiment stable à cause de la distance, et qu'Esther fasse référence à leur possible vie à deux les gênait un peu.

-" je me débrouille... Et je ferais avec" dit Stefan un peu détaché ce qui fit rougir sa petite amie.

-" oui il le faudra! Mikael mon chéri, voudrais tu aller nous chercher une bonne bouteille de champagne pour l'apéritif?"

-" oui même deux car nous sommes nombreux."

Esther se pencha sur la louve qui était éveillée et un peu perdue. Encore sous l'effet des tranquillisants, elle était calme mais n'avait aucun repère.

-" oh mon bébé, tu es réveillée. Bonjour je m'appelle Esther et je vais m'occuper de toi, le temps que ton papa et ta maman trouvent une jolie maison assez grande ici, tu vas voir je vais te gâter ma belle Nalah!"

-" Esther, ce n'est pas un bébé, arrêtes un peu!" Lui dit son mari qui revenait vers le groupe.

-" si c'est un bébé blessé en plus..." Répondit elle

-" papa, tu sais Caroline la traite de la même façon alors bon tu sais, la louve est mal habituée." Dit Kol

-" je sais ta mère est pareille avec ses satanées piafs! L'arrivée de la louve me fait des vacances, installés dans la roseraie ces bestioles me fichent la paix!"

-" Mikael, ne traites pas mes merveilleux perroquets de piafs... Ce n'est pas gentil!"

-" mais ils ne nous entendent pas ma chérie" ironisa le mari en roulant des yeux.

Les enfants se mirent à rire. Bonnie se rapprocha de la louve pour rassurer celle ci et elle posa son museau sur le bras de la belle brune.

-" oh mon dieu, qu'elle est affectueuse. Je l'aime déjà." Esther approcha sa main et la louve d'instinct recula au début mais l'insistance de la mère de Klaus pour l'apprivoiser eut raison d'elle. Doucement l'animal flaira sa main avant d'en lécher l'extrémité par signe de soumission.

-" oh mon bébé, tu m'as adoptée, c'est merveilleux."

-" oui et bien laisses la donc tranquille maintenant et buvons une coupe et dégustons les petites choses que tu nous as préparés ma chérie"

* * *

Klaus avait appelé son beau père et celui ci proposa un dîner chez lui en ville. Son gendre avait apporté une bonne bouteille de vin. Finalement Caroline avait eu raison de lui soumettre l'idée de passer du temps avec Bill, lui aussi avait besoin de se changer les idées, sa femme lui manquait beaucoup.

-" ah fiston, j'apprécies vraiment que tu sois là, nous ne partageons pas assez de moments ensemble, hors du boulot je veux dire."

-" oui c'est clair, parfois j'ai tendance à oublier que j'ai de la famille ici avec qui j'aimerais partager de bons moments" plaisanta Klaus

-" et moi parfois j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es mon gendre... J'ai eu Care au téléphone ce soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé l'après midi à regarder les baraques vers Los Angeles."

-"oui cela se précise Bill, vous ... Tu... Je crois qu'il est tant que je te tutoies... J'ai trouvé un nouveau boulot...enfin..." Klaus voulait avouer à son beau père la vérité mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

-" un nouveau boulot? Oui il serait tant que tu me tutoies fiston!"

-" Bill je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ... à propos de mon boulot..."

-" ah bon... D'important? Comment ça d'important Klaus? " Bill commença à s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait lui annoncer son gendre, il avait compris qu'il quitterait son équipe pour vivre à Los Angeles alors il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait en dire de plus.

-" je... je n'ai jamais été gardien d'un parc public en Californie... Je ... Je suis militaire... Je suis engagé depuis mes 16 ans et je suis dans l'armée de l'air depuis 4 ans."

-" militaire? Mais comment tu en es devenu à travailler ici si tu n'étais pas gardien? Je ne comprends pas."

-" c'est le FBI qui m'a envoyé ici pour ... pour découvrir qui avait tué Matt Donovan!"

-"quoi?"

-" oui une enquête fédérale est en cours pour ce meurtre et j'ai été engagé par les fédéraux pour m'intégrer dans l'équipe des gardes forestiers."

-" Ben merde alors mais est ce que ma fille est au courant?"

-" oui, je dois t'avouer qu'elle a très mal pris la nouvelle le jour où elle a appris la vérité parce qu'elle l'a su avant que je lui dises, c'est pour cela que tous les deux, nous sommes souvent séparés au début. Parce que jamais je n'aurais cru que je rencontrerais Caroline, en venant ici... Pourtant je n'ai aucun regret car j'ai trouvé celle qui est devenue ma femme et nous allons avoir un bébé... J espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de découvrir la vraie raison de mon arrivée ici... Je n'avais pas le droit de divulguer qu'une enquête était en cours."

-" je dois dire que je suis sur le cul! Mais content que les fédéraux aient ouvert une enquête, ici les autorités ont conclu au suicide. Mon petit gars n'était pas suicidaire... Je ... Je l'aimais beaucoup, il était comme mon fils."

-" je sais Caroline m'en a parlé... Nous sommes à la fin de l'enquête, son meurtre va bientôt être puni..."

-" vraiment, et est ce que tu as découvert qui est le meurtrier? Enfin peut être que c'est secret et que tu ne peux pas m'en parler."

-" je te fais confiance, sinon je ne t'aurais rien avoué... C'est le jeune Lockwood, il a tiré sur Matt parce que celui ci avait découvert son trafic de fourrure de loup... "

-" trafic de fourrure de loup? A bordel, quel enfoiré... C'est ignoble... Est ce que Care est au courant de ça aussi? J'ai tant de regret de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger sa louve en son absence. Elle aurait pu finir en manteau, c'est dur de l'apprendre "

-" oui et cela lui a fait un choc... Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux.. Bill ce n'est pas ta faute, cela aurait pu arriver avec Care aussi.. tu dois garder cela pour toi. Si Lockwood se doute qu'il est sur la sellette, il risque de se barrer d'ici et il ne faut pas."

-" je ne dirais rien, merci de m'en avoir parler Klaus, j'apprécie beaucoup... Et je suis content de la tournure des choses, que tu aies rencontré Caroline, tu lui as beaucoup apportée, Lockwood avait tellement d'emprises sur elle, et avec toi, elle a d'autres perspectives, quitter la bourgade et faire quelque chose de sa vie, le bébé, tout ça, je suis sincèrement soulagé "

-" merci Bill, en fait on se demandait avec ma femme si cela ne t'attristait pas que nous nous installions en Californie"

-" non, enfin un peu parce que c'est mon unique bébé qui s'en va mais je la préfère loin de Whitefish, heureuse et épanouie qu'ici. Depuis la mort de ma femme, je n'ai plus retrouvé la joie de vivre de ma fille. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, je la sais heureuse. C'est tout ce qu'un père peut souhaiter... Et puis j'ai bien l'intention de venir visiter Los Angeles. Vous ne serez pas débarrassé de moi."

-" j espère bien, je l'aime vous savez, vraiment et je la rendrais heureuse jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

-" mais il y a intérêt fiston! Et donc tu es militaire dans l'armée de l'air? Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant, ton côté à être toujours plus fort que les autres."

-" oui j'ai de l'expérience, avant de débarquer ici, j'ai passé deux ans en Irak, c'était bien plus chaotique qu'à Whitefish quoique certaines situations se valaient" plaisanta Klaus.

-" oh la vache, tu es un de nos GI, je suis vraiment fier de mon gendre alors! Et ce nouveau boulot? Ne me dis pas que tu repars à l'étranger?"

-" non j'ai décidé d'accepter un poste au sein d'un service spécial d'élite d'Air Force. Le terrain c'est fini pour moi, ce sera plus du boulot d'investigations. "

-" oh bien... À ta santé Klaus!" Bill leva son verre pour trinquer avec son gendre.

Tous les deux, ils passèrent une excellente soirée, Klaus raconta plein d'anecdotes de ses années en tant que marines et Bill se fit une autre idée de son gendre, qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.

* * *

Caroline était seule dans sa chambre, elle était fatiguée et ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir, elle avait envoyé un message à son mari pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et celui ci lui avait répondu rapidement qu'il était avec son père et qu'il lui avait tout révélé et que tout allait bien. Le geste de Klaus lui avait fait plaisir car cela montrait qu'il avait pleinement confiance en son père. Caroline était heureuse car sa vie avait pris un tournant vraiment magique pour elle. Elle appréciait que son père et Klaus s'entendent aussi bien, jamais avec Tyler, Bill n'avait noué de réels liens.  
Son petit Aidan naîtrait dans une ambiance familiale très stable et cela lui suffisait pour être heureuse.

* * *

Klaus rentra tard chez lui, content de sa soirée avec son beau père. Il calcula le décalage horaire avec la Floride et appela son Général Douglas, qui devait encore être à son bureau.

-" mon Général! Mikaelson... Je vous contacte pour vous donner ma réponse concernant les postes que vous m'avez proposé "

-" oh bonsoir! Vous avez déjà pris une décision, vous avez des délais de réflexion courts et c'est très bien!"

-" oui je dois vous avouer que mon choix était déjà fait lors de notre entretien mais j'avais besoin d'en parler à ma femme, et vous aviez raison, les femmes ont toujours le dernier mot..mais j'ai du bol elle était du même avis que moi!"

-" dites moi que vous acceptez ma proposition de rester chez nous!"

-" ouai je veux rester au sein d'Air Force! J'ai besoin de connaître les détails de mes différents stages."

-" bravo mon Lieutenant! Et bien il y aura ce stage ici à Fort Lauderdale, 3 semaines et puis 6 semaines à Oklahoma City. Vous aurez aussi quelques déplacements sur tout le territoire, Washington DC je suppose pour des réunions mais ce sont des minis séjours de deux jours peut être 5 ou 6 fois dans l'année. "

-" d'accord et je peux commencer après mes 6 semaines de congés comme prévu?"

-" bien sur! Est ce mon ami Gilbert vous a donné un délai pour terminer votre mission au FBI?"

-" il attend la décision du procureur, mais je lui ai dit que je n'irais pas au delà d'un mois. J'ai besoin de ces vacances pour m'organiser avant l'arrivée du bébé."

-" oui je comprends... Et bien dès que le procureur se manifestera, prévenez moi, je prépare déjà vos inscriptions pour les stages."

-" merci Général."

* * *

Chez les Mikaelson, le repas prenait fin et Rebecca et Stefan ne s'attardèrent pas, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. La cadette Mikaelson avait une décapotable et le garde forestier appréciait le bon air de la Californie.

-" hey bien ma jolie, je comprends pourquoi Care veut s'installer ici, les belles rues avec les palmiers, le bon air de l'océan, la chaleur... "

-" il n'y pas que ça qui lui plaît ici, pour les nanas Los Angeles c'est extra, avec tous les boutiques "

-" c'est vrai j'avais oublié un instant ton côté bling bling, accro au shopping!" Soupira t il

-" c'est une critique Stefan?" Demanda Rebecca un peu vexée

-" non, je constate... Becca tes parents sont vraiment sympas, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée et ton père est vraiment quelqu'un de très ouvert, j'appréhendais un peu"

-" merci pour eux! Papa au premier abord, il est assez froid mais il se déride assez vite quand il est à l'aise, son humeur de ce soir montre qu'ils vous a appréciés Bonnie et toi."

-" tant mieux alors parce que c'est important de bien s'entendre avec sa probable future belle famille." Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-" très drôle! Je suis désolée pour la réflexion de maman tout à l'heure, mais tu sais elle n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir mes petits amis à la maison alors tu penses bien qu'elle s'imagine que tu es le dernier."

-" et alors, c'est bien non?"

-" je ne sais pas... Je dirais oui..." Dit elle en mettant sa main sur la cuisse de son garde forestier tout en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Bonnie et Kol étaient encore au patio avec les parents Mikaelson, Bonnie avait essayé de faire marcher un peu la louve mais c'était encore un peu tôt et elle n'osait pas bouger de son couffin confortable.

-" pourquoi elle bougerait, Elle est confortable sur un coussin en plumes d'oies... Elle est pourrie cette louve à peine arrivée." Souffla Kol

-" laisses nous le plaisir de la gâter cette beauté de la nature. Il est peut être encore trop tôt pour la déranger, peut être que demain elle sera mieux reposée de la longue route que vous avez fait depuis le Montana." Dit Esther tout en caressant le flanc de la louve.

-" oui vous avez raison Esther, laissons la encore tranquille, elle a mangé un peu, ce qui est déjà bien... Demain nous essayerons de nouveau de la bouger... Je suis épuisée, repue j'ai trop mangé... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

-" mais bien sur ma chérie, tu as l'air fatiguée. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je me suis levée trop tôt ce matin... Mais demain je vais l'octroyer une grasse matinée."

-" je vais t'accompagner ma chérie mais moi je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite. Je voudrais me retrouver un peu avec papa." Dit Kol en lui prenant la main.

-" Bonne nuit Esther." Bonnie embrassa la mère de son petit ami avant que celui ci l'emporte jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

-" Kol je suis morte!" Bonnie enlaça son amoureux par la taille et cacha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-" normal, nous avons eu une grosse journée. Ce serait bien que demain nous allions voir la cité universitaire et commencer à chercher un appartement ce serait une bonne idée aussi, non?"

-" oui pourquoi pas. Je sens que je vais vraiment adorer la Californie, surtout avec toi à mes côtés."

-" hmm et moi je vais avoir une autre vie ici avec toi... Mes parents t'aiment beaucoup tu sais. C'est important pour moi."

-" moi aussi je les aime bien, malgré leurs richesses, ils sont si simples, tu as une famille formidable, d'ailleurs ma meilleure amie est ta belle sœur!" Plaisanta la brune.

-" oui et j'espère qu'elle deviendra aussi ta belle sœur... par alliance je veux dire..."

-" oh mais serait ce ta façon de me faire comprendre qu'un jour je porterai le même nom qu'elle?"

-" possible, je l'espère, je ne m'imagine pas finir ma vie avec une autre que toi...je t'aime..." Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'aider à se déshabiller.

-" je t'aime aussi"

Après quelques câlins, Kol la laissa dormir et rejoignit son père dans le petit salon pour partager un verre. Esther était partie se coucher. La louve s'était rendormie dans son couffin que Mikael avait rentré sous la véranda.

-" ah mon fils, ton amie Bonnie est couchée? Tu as beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontrée cette petite, je l'aime beaucoup."

-" merci papa, oui j'ai de la chance, dire qu'il a fallu que je me retrouve dans le trou du cul du monde pour trouver cette perle."

-" et c'est donc sérieux entre vous?"

-" oui très, je voudrais lacher la collocation avec Becca, pour m'installer avec Bonnie. Il est tant pour moi d'entrer dans ma vie d'adulte."

-" bien, très bien... Et ce projet d'ouvrir ton propre bar, c'est un vrai projet ou encore quelque chose que tu vas laisser tomber en quelques mois? Parce que je te connais Kol!"

-" papa, j'ai muri et j'ai vraiment trouvé un boulot qui me plaît, je vais demander à Caroline de m'aider car tout ce qui est administratif c'est un peu le désert pour moi mais je suis motivé et ouvrir un troquet du côté de la cité universitaire c'est une idée assez intéressante."

-" tu auras tout mon support moral et matériel, avec ta mère, nous sommes très fiers de toi, quand Klaus nous a dit que tu avais changé je dois dire que j'étais très sceptique pourtant ton frère évalue toujours bien les choses mais nous parlions de toi, enfin tu comprends."

-" merci papa, ton soutien est important, tu sais que la famille passera toujours au premier plan... C'est grâce à Klaus que j'ai rencontré Bonnie parce qu'il a accepté de m'accueillir à Whitefish... "

-" ton frère a bien changé aussi je trouve, rencontrer Caroline l'a rendu plus ouvert aux autres. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il deviendrait père de famille si jeune comme quoi toutes les bonnes surprises arrivent en même temps, il ne manquerait plus qu'Elijah nous annonce qu'il a quitté Sofia pour une jeune fille moins sophistiquée..."

-" je croyais que tu aimais bien sa fiancée snobinarde?"

-" et bien disons qu'après avoir fait la connaissance de Caroline et Bonnie, je me dis qu'elle est vraiment superficielle contrairement à vos amies si naturelles."

-" Sofia avec l'âge deviendra une grande névrosée avec toujours un balai dans le cul. Mais ´Lijah a l'air très attaché à elle et ça malheureusement on ne peut décider à sa place."

-" je sais mon fils, mais en même temps il n'arrive pas à franchir le cap du mariage... Enfin bon c'est sa vie... Et dis moi comment Bonnie et toi vous êtes vous rencontrés?"

-" papa, c'est le rôle de maman de poser ces questions " Kol se mit à rire " la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était chez Klaus, enfin elle tapait à la porte de Klaus, et c'est moi qui est ouvert, j'ai complètement craqué sur elle, après je me suis battu pour l'avoir et elle m'a fait courir... Mais à partir du moment où je l'avais attrapée, je ne l'ai plus lâchée"

-" la persévérance est une grande qualité familiale... Quand on voit te mère... On comprend tout de suite"

-" ouai faut juste attendre que ça se déclenche... Papa, je vais me coucher, demain nous allons faire un tour à l'université que Bonnie prenne ses marques, c'est dans un mois la rentrée pour elle."

-" d'accord, je te suis...quelle journée!"

Kol jeta un dernier regard sur la louve avant de rejoindre Bonnie, alors que Mikael s'aventura dans le lit parental pour retrouver sa femme.


	37. Chapitre 35

**_Bien le bonsoir amies lectrices, je crois qu'il y a une incompréhension quand je vous racontais que quinze jours passeraient avant le prochain chapitre, je ne parlais pas du post, mais du temps qui passe dans l'histoire, bref ...dans ce chapitre, rien de bien intéressant en ce qui concerne l'intrigue... Mais de belles retrouvailles, un clash, des au revoirs, et la visite de maison par notre couple. Le chapitre suivant nous serons de retour à la bourgade :)_**

**_Mercis à Floriane13, Analissa, Lovely Tabernacle ( Klaus à poil devant Carolina ouah j'en ai mouillé ma culotte lol) , Mariin3, hlne, Miiia (toi tu postes plus vite que moi et je n'ai pas le temps de toujours te lire!) , TheOriginalWithKlaus, Andrea, Klaroline68, Elo69, SweetyK et les guests._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 35

Caroline se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, aujourd'hui elle quittait enfin la clinique, en pleine forme et son bébé bien en place pour encore grossir pendant les deux derniers mois qu'il restait avant son terme.

Elle prit sa douche et finit de faire les bagages qu'elle avait commencé à préparer la veille, impatiente de retourner comme elle le disait à la civilisation.

Elle avait beaucoup d'affaires, elle avait accumulé en plus de ce qu'elle avait apporté au début de son séjour, beaucoup de vêtements que sa belle mère et Rebecca lui avait offert tout au long du séjour, à cause de ses formes qui grossissaient rapidement.

Caroline n'était pas seulement heureuse car elle quittait la clinique, elle allait retrouver son mari. Klaus avait atterri tard dans la nuit pour pouvoir être là le lendemain matin car il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui vienne la chercher.

Bill ne lui avait donné seulement que 4 jours, car malgré l'aide de collègues de Yellowstone, le parc avait besoin de surveillances particulières à cause des naissances de certaines espèces animales qui le peuplaient et dont il fallait comptabiliser et pister les meutes, sans parler de l'entretien habituel et de l'élagage de certains arbres à l'arrivée de l'automne. Nous étions au début du mois d'octobre et les feuilles commençaient à tomber...

Ainsi Caroline et Klaus devaient passer deux jours chez les parents Mikaelson avant de rentrer à Whitefish. Ces deux jours étaient chargés, le couple avait rendez vous avec un agent immobilier pour la visite de deux demeures potentiellement intéressantes. L'une plaisait à Caroline, l'autre à Klaus... Ils avaient trouvé un compromis en visitant les deux propriétés.

Caroline n'était toujours pas au courant que sa louve était chez les Mikaelson, celle ci avait beaucoup grossi encore, à cause des 5 repas par jour qu' Esther lui préparait. Elle avait encore un bandage mais elle pouvait se déplacer sans grande difficulté, par contre elle ne courait pas encore. La louve s'était rapidement adaptée à son nouvel environnement et étonnement l'animal appréciait se blottir sur les pieds de Mikael le soir.

Du côté de Bonnie et Kol, les choses s'étaient accélérées, les cours à la faculté de droit commençaient mi octobre et le couple, après de nombreuses visites avait trouvé un appartement en location, proche du campus. Pour le moment Kol avait mis de côté son projet d'ouvrir un bar, il voulait déjà que Bonnie s'intègre bien à l'université. Les deux amoureux étaient donc restés les quinze jours à Los Angeles, ils avaient prévu de retourner à Whitefish en même temps que Klaus et Caroline, pour que Bonnie puisse préparer son déménagement.

Stefan lui avait aussi passé ses quinze jours avec Rebecca en Californie, ils avaient fait un tracking de 3 jours dans le grand canyon, profitant d'un long week end que l'emploi de temps de la cadette Mikaelson avait permis d'organiser.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rentrer avec les autres, il devait reprendre le travail mais avait décidé de quitter Los Angeles le soir de la sortie de Caroline pour profiter de cet événement.

Rebecca était un peu triste car elle s'était beaucoup attachée à son garde forestier et elle avait prévu de le rejoindre à Whitefish pour ses prochaines vacances mais ce n'était pas avant un long mois, lui de son côté, était aussi déçu de la quitter mais ne voulait pas lui montrer, afin de ne pas empirer l'état d'esprit de sa belle.

* * *

Klaus débarqua avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Caroline sortait de la douche, ses cheveux mouillés, des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur ses épaules nues. Elle s'était enroulée dans un drap de bain et sursauta quand elle vit son homme en sortant de la salle de bain.

-" oh tu m'as fait peur" dit elle en portant sa main sur sa poitrine puis afficha un sourire éclatant avant de sauter au cou de son mari. " bonjour amour de ma vie! Je suis trop contente de te voir... tu m'as énormément manquée! Mais ces fleurs sont magnifiques. C'est pour moi?"

-" bonjour mon cœur, toi aussi tu m'as trop manqué, j'arrive au bon moment en plus...hmm tu sens bon...les fleurs non elles sont pour les infirmières ..." Plaisanta t il " évidemment qu'elles sont pour toi " il l'embrassa tendrement puis jeta le bouquet sur le lit avant d'attraper de ses mains le visage de Caroline pour lui faire un baiser plus profond et plus sauvage.

Il l'emporta avec lui jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller, toujours sa bouche collée à celle de sa femme. Il lui enleva son drap de bain et il se laissa faire lorsque Caroline lui retira son blouson et son Tshirt. Leurs langues entremêlées, ils gémissaient heureux de se retrouver. Durant ces quinze derniers jours, ils s'étaient appelés tous les soirs en se chauffant avec des conversations plein d'érotisme alors leurs retrouvailles lâchaient toutes leur frustration, ils avaient eu ce manque de se toucher, autant l'un que l'autre. Mais surtout Klaus, il était toujours le même, et il désirait sa femme avec la même envie, qu'elle soit enceinte ou pas, pour lui, elle était sa femme, l'objet de ses désirs, il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle. Durant le trajet entre chez ses parents et à la clinique, son envie était montée crescendo et la voir sortir de la douche si magnifique avec ses cheveux humides, c'était trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il la possède tout de suite.

Klaus caressa la poitrine gonflée de sa femme, tout en embrassant le cou sucré de sa belle, tout le corps de Caroline était électrisé au toucher de son mari, elle était à lui, son corps n'appartenait qu'à lui, ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle de son côté retrouvait la douceur de la peau de Klaus, caressant son torse, ses abdominaux saillants. Elle était fière de son homme, il était beau, musclé et toujours autant attiré par elle, malgré le changement de son corps.

Il la retourna contre le mur et baissa son treillis et son boxer, il attrapa sa taille et il la pénétra par derrière sans ménagement. Elle gémit lourdement de cette intrusion et ferma les yeux transportée par ce désir sauvage.

-" oh ma Caroline, je t'avais prévenu que tu serais punie d'allumer ton mari tous les soirs au téléphone, ce...n'est ... vraiment...pas...gentil...hmm... " lui murmurait il à l'oreille, des gémissements entre chaque mot.

-" hmm...j'adore tes punitions...oh Klaus...plus fort..."

-"shhhh non, c'est moi qui décide... Tu es à moi... Dis le..." Pourtant il accéléra ses coups de hanches et alla plus profondément en elle.

-" oui je suis à toi... Klaus...oui...c'est toi qui décide... Oh..."

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa femme trembler, il l'entoura de ses bras et mis ses mains sur son ventre, avant de donner quelques coups qui le libéra de sa jouissance et qui fit monter sa blonde au septième ciel. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Caroline et reprit son souffle difficilement.

-" pour rien au monde, je n'aurais voulu qu'une autre personne que toi vienne me chercher..." Se mit à rire Caroline en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son mari.

-" tu m'as vraiment, vraiment trop manquée, désolé! J'ai eu comme une espèce d'envie incontrôlable,c'est de ta faute tout ça! Te poster devant un mari en manque de sa femme, à moitié nue, tu m'as cherché... hmm et j'adore quand tu me dis que c'est moi qui décide...c'est tellement rare... c'est magique pour moi..." lâcha t il souriant, avant de la retourner et d'embrasser ses lèvres tentatrices.

-" je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais si tôt... mais j'adore ta façon de me dire bonjour... Et je suis trop contente de partir d'ici!"

-" et moi donc, hmm... Habilles toi vite, j'ai une énorme surprise pour toi chez les parents! toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ma chérie?" Dit il en remontant son pantalon.

-" presque, il y a mes 8 valises dans le grand dressing... J'ai encore mes affaires de toilettes à mettre dans mon vanity.. Et c'est tout."

-" et c'est tout? 8 valises? Bébé sérieux? Comment tu peux te retrouver avec quatre fois plus de bagages qu'à ton arrivée? J'ai pris la petite citadine de ma mère, je ne suis pas sur que tout rentre dans le coffre!" Klaus n'en revenait pas surtout quand il vit la taille des valises.

-" je suis désolée mais tu sais Rebecca et Esther m'ont apportée régulièrement de nouveaux vêtements parce que tu as remarqué comme j'ai encore grossi... "

-" je trouve que tu as beaucoup pris encore du ventre oui, depuis que je suis venu... Tu es toujours aussi belle mon cœur." Dit il en l'aidant à mettre sa robe et en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

-" merci j'avais remarqué que je t'attirais toujours autant."

-" évidemment, j'ai épousé la plus belle ... je vais commencer à descendre tes bagages et me démerder pour tout faire rentrer... Je vais devoir prévoir un sacré excédent de bagages pour notre retour à Whitefish..."

-" je ne vais pas tout ramener à la maison, je pensais laisser une partie des mes affaires chez tes parents, et ne garder que les vêtements de maternité qui me vont maintenant."

-" bonne idée mon cœur."

Il s'occupa des bagages et après avoir tout chargé dans la voiture, il rejoignit sa femme à l'accueil de la clinique pour signer les papiers de sortie.

* * *

Esther s'était encore levée aux aurores pour préparer l'arrivée de sa belle fille. Bonnie s'était aussi levée tôt pour aider la mère Mikaelson, Kol lui dormait encore. Mikael avait pris son samedi pour profiter également de sa belle fille et de son fils.

Lorsqu'Esther entendit la voiture s'approcher de la maison, elle sortit précipitamment de sa cuisine et prit la main de Bonnie pour accueillir Caroline et Klaus.

-" oh mon dieu ma chérie! Enfin tu es là! Je suis si contente... Viens dans mes bras ma fille chérie"

-" Esther!" Caroline sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure lorsqu'elle entendit sa belle mère l'appeler sa fille. Elle avait manqué de cette relation mère fille depuis la mort de sa mère et elle était émue de l'amour et de l'affection qu'Esther lui apportait. " moi aussi je suis contente d'être sortie, enfin!" Elle serra fort la mère de Klaus avant de faire également une accolade à sa meilleure amie " Bonnie ma chérie, tu es matinale dis moi!"

-" salut! Ouai mais Kol par contre dort encore... Tu le connais, il n'est pas trop du matin..."

-" ce n'est pas grave!"

-" mon cœur, viens comme je te l'ai dit j'ai une grosse surprise pour toi!" Klaus lui prit la main et l'emporta à l'intérieur, pour aller sous la véranda où la louve était installée.

Lorsque Caroline vit sa louve, elle fut tellement émue que des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. La louve reconnut rapidement sa maîtresse et se leva de son couffin pour se coller à elle et demander des caresses.

-" oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est ce que...oh mon bébé, tu m'as trop manquée mais comment tu es arrivée là? J'y crois pas quelle surprise " elle se baissa doucement à cause son état et serra fort sa louve.

-" elle est chez mes parents depuis deux semaines, Stefan, Bonnie et Kol l'ont transportée en voiture de Whitefish, je pensais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité ici, avec ce qu'il s'est passé... J'ai pris cette décision parce que je la considère comme ma louve aussi ... Enfin je veux dire j'avais peur pour elle aussi."

-" depuis deux semaines et tu m'as fait croire qu'elle était au chalet?" Elle fronça des sourcils l'air un peu vexé.

-" ne le prends pas mal, je voulais te surprendre pour ton retour ici... Et surtout régler ce problème pour éviter un nouvel accident " Klaus reprit un peu gêné.

-" je ne le prends pas mal... Je... Merci Klaus... je suis trop contente. Tu as pris la meilleure des décisions comme d'habitude pour notre Nalah... Et ce couffin? Mais dis moi ma petite chérie, tu as tout le confort ici" dit elle en engouffrant sa tête dans la fourrure de sa louve.

-" oh oui car Mamie Esther l'a bien gâtée, Caroline, elle est adorable, magnifique, je suis tombée sous son charme!" S'exclama Esther

-" et moi aussi!" Caroline leva la tête pour voir son beau père qui les avait rejoint sous la véranda " bonjour Caroline, enfin tu es parmi nous." Caroline se releva difficilement pour embrasser Mikael, Klaus derrière elle l'aida à se redresser.

-" merci en tout cas à vous deux pour l'avoir accueillie, je suppose que Klaus vous a averti de... du côté illégal de la chose?"

-" oui et nous sommes prudents et discrets, ne t'inquiètes pas..." la rassura le patriarche.

-" merci... Elle a tellement changé, elle a grossi... C'est devenu une magnifique louve, je comprends qu'elle ait intéressé les braconniers, jamais je n'aurais pu la laisser revenir à l'état sauvage, elle n'aurait pas survécu."

-" nous avons bien compris et rassures toi, nous garderons le secret."

-" merci mon amour " murmura t elle à l'oreille de son mari, il avait encore pris en charge la situation et bien évidemment pris la meilleure des décisions.

-" elle restera ici tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé notre pied à terre ici." Lui répondit il avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-" alors ce bébé Mikaelson, il continue à boxer sa petite maman de l'intérieur?" demanda Mikael.

-" oui je crois qu'il commence réellement à être très à l'étroit là dedans, alors dès qu'il change de position, je souffre le martyre"

-" ma pauvre chérie! Il semble que cet enfant va être très costaud! " dit Esther en prenant Caroline par la taille pour l'aider au s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable " et qui dit costaud, dit beaucoup d'appétit... Je t'ai préparé une tarte aux fraises avec plein de crème... Je sais que tu adores ça. Et si Klaus râle, et bien on s'en fiche"

Klaus roula des yeux et s'installa à côté de sa femme:

-" j'ai abandonné maman, de toute façon ma chère épouse, n'a jamais suivi mes recommandations alimentaires et c'est trop tard maintenant... " plaisanta t il.

-" exactement Klaus! C'est trop tard maintenant...et je vais me goinfrer encore deux mois complet sans aucun scrupule!" Répondit sa femme.

-" alors Care, ça te fait quoi de ne plus être hospitalisée? " demanda Bonnie

-" en fait ce n'était pas le fait d'être hospitalisée qui me dérangeait, mais le fait d'être loin de chez moi, de Klaus, papa me manque beaucoup. Mais ce qui va me manquer ce sont les gens qui étaient aux petits soins pour moi. "

-" bah tu parles tu gagnes au change, tu retrouves Klaus et il est toujours super prévenant avec toi" dit la jeune fille en faisant un clin d'œil au mari.

-" oui j'ai beaucoup de chance..." Caroline repensait à leurs retrouvailles plus tôt, en prenant la main de Klaus.

* * *

Rebecca et Stefan passaient le dernier réveil en amoureux de ce séjour, la blonde fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle admirait son beau garde forestier en train de dormir. Et elle était dégoûtée, elle avait du mal à réfléchir en sa présence et pourtant elle devait penser à la suite de cette relation. Il semblait sincère et vouloir quelque chose de sérieux avec elle, il avait apprécié faire connaissance de ses parents. Il avait fait l'effort de quitter ses terres sauvages pour venir dans sa mégalopole, leurs univers étaient complément différents et pourtant ils s'entendaient si bien.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme comme lui, Stefan aimait la voir naturelle, sans artifice, et avec lui elle ne jouait pas un rôle de fille superficielle.

Elle caressa son torse et il ouvrit doucement les yeux en souriant à la jolie blonde.

-" hey, bonjour ma poupée!"

-" salut! Je t'ai réveillé, suis désolée!" Dit elle continuant à caresser sa peau.

-" ne t'excuses pas, c'est plutôt agréable d'être réveillé de cette façon... Viens contre moi." Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure derrière sa tête et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement. " mais c'est quoi cette expression? Y'a un truc qui ne va pas?"

-" non c'est juste que je me suis réveillée un peu triste parce que tu pars ce soir..."

-" hey, ma chérie. Tu ne vas nous gâcher notre dernière journée... Et puis on se retrouvera vite..."

-" oui mais après, il va se passer quoi? Je veux dire, nous avons un environnement si différent, nous avons chacun nos vies et nos obligations"

-" et alors, ça n'empêche que j'aime être avec toi... Et que tu aimes être avec moi... "

-" oui c'est vrai mais j'ai peur parce que je... je crois que je suis amoureuse et..."

-" et... " il accrocha ses yeux avant de continuer " et tu as peur de la distance entre nous? Becca moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi et ça me fait chier aussi d'être à Whitefish et toi ici, pourtant je ne regrette rien ... On s'en sortira si tu nous laisses une chance, moi je veux que tu nous laisses une chance"

-" d'accord... Mais je suis dégoûtée que tu me quittes!"

-" je sais moi aussi !"

* * *

La matinée passa vite et il fut vite l'heure du déjeuner qu'Esther avait organisé. Rebecca et Stefan arrivèrent chez les parents et tous les deux apprécièrent les retrouvailles avec Caroline. Kol n'était toujours pas levé, Bonnie partit donc le réveiller, il était plus de 12:30. Et le repas ne devait pas s'éterniser, Klaus et sa femme avait rendez vous pour visiter la maison qui intéressait la blonde à 16:30 puis il devait enchaîner sur une autre visite vers 18:30.

Bonnie ouvra discrètement la porte de la chambre de Kol, la pièce était dans l'obscurité et son petit ami dormait à poings fermés, sur le ventre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main sous la couverture pour caresser les fesses de son homme pour le réveiller tout en douceur.

-" hmm,,,. Nalah si tu me mords le cul, je te jure que ça va chier" grommela Kol, les yeux fermés sans aucune intention de se réveiller.

-" ouhooouuu j'ai peur..." Éclata de rire Bonnie qui imita le hurlement du loup.

-" hey! C'est toi chérie! Suis mort... "

-" je vois ça, comment peux tu imaginer que c'est Nalah qui te plotte les fesses, tu déconnes... Tu faisais un rêve ...huh... érotique?" Plaisanta t elle avant de reprendre " bébé, il est tard, nous allons bientôt passer à table, Care est là depuis un moment"

Kol leva la tête subitement et d'un coup sortit du lit précipitamment.

-" merde Bonnie, tu déconnes! Fallait me réveiller avant... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt, tu fais chier!" Il courut dans la douche sans faire attention à sa petite amie vexée.

-" tu te fous de moi? Il faut que je gère le lever de Monsieur maintenant! Il y a un gars il y a un bail maintenant qui a inventé un truc super utile, le réveil matin! Vas te renseigner là dessus, espèce d'idiot!" Elle sortit de la chambre en colère en claquant la porte

Kol se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller pour rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva au patio où tout le monde était installé, il se précipita vers Caroline pour l'embrasser.

-" oh Care suis désolé de m'être réveillé à la bourre... Bien rentrée?" Il se tourna vers Klaus qui était assis à côté de sa femme " frangin, c'est de ta faute ça, si je n'avais pas veillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour te récupérer à l'aéroport "

-" Kol, j'avais l'intention de prendre un taxi, c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir me chercher...mais y'a pas de souci." Dit Klaus

-" non, y'a pas souci, bonjour Kol, oui le retour s'est bien passé et comme je l'ai dit à Bonnie et Stef, merci d'avoir conduit Nalah jusqu'ici"

-" oh, de rien, tu as dû être contente de la surprise, suis dégoûté, moi qui voulais voir ta tête..." Répliqua Kol en s'asseyant à côté de Bonnie, qui semblait contrariée.

Il mit sa main sur sa cuisse et la petite brune, violemment la lui retira, en fronçant des sourcils.

-" qu'est ce que t'as?" Lui murmura t il à l'oreille confus

-" fiches moi la paix! Je te fais chier il parait! Monsieur je suis incapable de me réveiller tout seul!"

-" oh et c'est pour ça que t'es en pétard! C'est bon, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule toute la journée pour une réflexion que je t'ai balancé et que je ne pensais même pas?" Il la regarda et elle le défia du regard sans un mot " si? Super!" Il se servit un verre de vin et souffla ne préférant pas surenchérir.

-" alors vous deux, elles sont où les deux baraques que vous allez visiter cet après midi?" Kol demanda à Caroline et Klaus

-" la première est dans le quartier de Brentwood et l'autre à Bel Air" répondit Klaus qui jouait avec des boucles blondes de sa belle.

-" ah ok bah c'est le même coin tout ça...mais tu sais où se situe les bureaux d'Air Force ici? je veux dire si tu as 80 miles de route à faire tous les jours, ça va vite être fatiguant."

-" dans le centre ville, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre maison ça va... Mais peut être qu'aucune des deux va nous plaire!"

-" hey moi j'aime celle de Brentwood, j'ai eu un coup de cœur avec les photos!" Se révolta Caroline

-" tu sais frangine, avec Bonnie on a visité un appart, en photo c'était pas mal mais arrivés sur place, nous n'avons pas eu le coup de cœur!"

-" ah mais oui, ça y est vous avez trouvé votre petit nid? Vous avez les clés quand?"

-" on les a déjà, et on a commencé à l'aménager, on a reçu les premiers meubles avant hier. Je voulais y retourner avant de rentrer à Whitefish, vous pouvez venir si ça vous intéresse."

-" oui moi j'aimerais bien!" Dit joyeusement Caroline

-" non, moi je ne suis pas d'accord mon cœur, n'oublies pas que tu dois toujours faire attention et continuer à te reposer et rester allongée souvent, si nous allons faire nos visites aujourd'hui, je préférais que demain tu restes couchée pour que tu sois en forme pour le retour à Whitefish, en avion!" Klaus restait toujours autant concerné et Caroline préféra se ranger de son avis, après tout il n'avait pas tort.

-" Stefan, alors qu'as tu retenu de tes vacances ici?" Demanda Caroline

-" que je reviendrai régulièrement pour voir ma nana! Sérieux j'ai trouvé sympa la ville mais le bruit, la foule... C'est parfois prenant... Mais je m'y habituerai... Faire le grand canyon, c'était énorme! Ça je veux le refaire... Suis sur que tu adorerais Care."

-" oui enfin avant de prévoir de faire ça avec Klaus, on va déjà pouponner" plaisanta la blonde.

-" oh mais je serais ravie de garder mon petit neveu si vous souhaitez vous faire un petit séjour en amoureux " dit Rebecca.

-" merci Bec, mais avec mon futur boulot, je crois que la première année je ne pourrais pas amener ma femme où que ce soit!"

-" oh mais c'est vrai que mon chéri va intégrer l'élite! Je suis si fière de toi mon amour!" S'écria Esther.

-" merci maman, l'élite je ne sais pas mais c'est un poste de très haut gradé. On verra si je m'en sors." Répondit Klaus

-" bien sur que tu t'en sortiras, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends depuis que t'es gamin" dit Mikael, une certaine fierté de la voix.

-" merci... Mais ma plus belle réussite je crois c'est d'avoir épousé cette magnifique jeune fille!" Klaus prit la main de sa femme pour y déposer un baiser, celle ci rougit.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, exceptée Bonnie qui était toujours en colère contre Kol. Il avait essayé à deux reprises de la dérider mais en vain alors il l'avait mis de côté durant le déjeuner.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline partirent pour leur visite alors que Rebecca et Stefan rentrèrent chez la cadette pour profiter des derniers instants avant le départ du garde forestier, en tête à tête.

Bonnie s'était isolée dans la roseraie et préféra la compagnie des perroquets d'Esther plutôt que celle de son petit ami.

Malheureusement pour elle, il la retrouva vite.

-" il n'y a bien que ma mère et toi qui supportiez ces piafs!"

Elle ne répondit pas et ne le regarda pas non plus.

-" Bonnie, non d'un chien, tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule toute la journée! "

-"j'en ai marre que tu me parles mal quand les choses ne te vont pas! Il va sérieusement falloir que tu travailles sur ce mauvais côté!" Dit elle en serrer les poings.

-" et moi j'en ai marre que tu sois aussi susceptible! J'aurais voulu profiter de l'arrivée de Caroline aussi ce matin et venir me réveiller juste avant le déjeuner, c'est un peu moyen mais je sais que c'est ma faute! J'aurais dû mettre mon alarme, parce que je te rassure je sais ce que c'est qu'un réveil matin! Mais ne sois pas vexée parce que je me suis mal réveillé."

-" désolée mais j'étais un peu occupée ce matin et vu à l'heure où tu es rentré de l'aéroport, je ne voulais pas te réveiller à l'aube! Et je me fais engueuler! Alors ouai Kol, je vais te faire la gueule le reste de la journée!" Elle le regarda intensément avant de partir rejoindre la maison.

Il la retint en l'attrapant par les hanches et la tira pour la serrer contre lui.

-" shhh calmes toi... Je m'excuse... de t'avoir envoyée balader tout à l'heure, tu m'as changé, beaucoup changé mais je suis impulsif et c'est le genre de chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler... Mais ce n'est jamais contre toi personnellement... Je n'aime pas quand tu fais la tête... "

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter plus et attrapa ses lèvres, elle resta quelques secondes réticente avant d'apprécier à pleine bouche les douceurs de son petit ami.

-" espèce d'idiot! Idiot!iiiiidiiiiotttt " Kol et Bonnie levèrent un sourcil et tournèrent leur tête en même temps vers la volière où les perroquets se fichaient d'eux

-" saloperie de piafs!" S'exclama Kol alors que Bonnie éclata de rire.

-" je suis d'accord avec eux pourtant!" Plaisanta la brune

-" méfies toi ma chérie, parce que je suis à deux doigts de les donner à la louve pour qu'elle les chasse! Tu pourrais subir le même sort, huh?"

-" j'ai envie d'aller faire une petite sieste dans la chambre! Viens avec moi plutôt que dire des âneries!"

* * *

Caroline et Klaus arrivèrent dans le quartier de Brentwood, ils avaient roulé presqu'une heure, le quartier était à une cinquante de miles de Santa Ana mais il y avait des embouteillages et Klaus roulait contrairement à son habitude, assez prudemment, la demeure était très discrète entourée d'un mur en pierre assez haut et d'un large portail en fer forgé.

-" on dirait l'entrée d'un bagne mon cœur! " roula des yeux Klaus avant de sonner à l'interphone.

-" tu avais déjà des préjugés juste en voyant l'annonce et le quartier ne te plaît pas! Alors je m'attends à tes critiques! Et je m'en fiche... Chéri!"

-" je n'ai pas dit que le quartier ne me plaisait pas, mais cette maison ne correspond pas à mes attentes."

-" mais elle correspond aux miennes! On a parlé de compromis, pas de critiques avant la visite parce que si tu me fais ce coup là, je vais pourrir la visite de la maison de Bel Air, qui elle, ne correspond pas du tout à mes attentes"

-" ok un point pour toi! " klaus prit la main de Caroline lorsqu'ils virent l'agent immobilier s'approcher.

-" monsieur et madame Mikaelson? Bonjour, Nancy Grace. Avez vous trouvé facilement?"

-" Bonjour, oui sans problème merci." Dit Klaus en serrant la main de l'agent.

-" oh vous arborez un magnifique ventre, madame Mikaelson, il ne doit pas vous rester beaucoup de temps avant l'arrivée de bébé?"

-" oui dans deux mois normalement, peut être moins..." Répondit Caroline.

Le couple suivit l'agent immobilier qui fit d'abord la visite de l'intérieur de la maison. Celle ci s'ouvrait sur une grande pièce à vivre avec deux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le terrain. Il y avait une magnifique cheminée et un parquet flottant qui donnait à la pièce des airs campagnards comme aimait la blonde. À côté il y avait une grande cuisine avec un grand plan de travail en plein milieu et une double porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse. Il y avait à l'opposé deux grandes pièces qui pourraient servir de bureau et de chambre d'appoint. Il y avait deux étages, au premier trois grandes chambres, dont une suite parentale, équipée d'une grande salle de bain, d'un grand dressing ainsi que d'un balconnet donnant vue sur le terrain. Une autre chambre de la même taille avait aussi une salle de bain mais sans dressing et enfin un dernière chambre plus petite.

Au deuxième étage, il y a avait deux chambres de taille moyenne,sous les toits ainsi qu'une salle de bain et des sanitaires.

Au sous sol, il y avait un cellier et une autre pièce qui pourrait servir de débarras.

-" j'aime beaucoup la disposition des pièces, tu vois mon chéri, à l'étage nous pouvons aménager la chambre de bébé, à côté de la notre et au deuxième étage, cela pourrait faire office de dépendance comme tu le voulais pour papa, qui aurait son intimité,... J'adore la parquet et la cheminée, la cuisine, c'est surtout pour toi ... Mais je la trouve grande comme il faut." Caroline était plutôt enjouée et très intéressée alors que Klaus semblait avoir quelques réserves.

-" deux étages quand même... Moi je préfère les maisons de plein pied, la cheminée je la trouve imposante et la cuisine oui, pas mal mais j'aurais préféré que la grande pièce principale donne sur la terrasse..."

-" mais vous savez monsieur Mikaelson, des aménagements sont possibles. Pas pour les étages mais la maison peut être agrandie au vu du grand terrain."

Caroline sourit à l'argumentaire de l'agent immobilier, elle savait que Klaus préférait vivre du côté du quartier de Bel Air mais il était hors de question pour elle de céder. Lorsque l'agent leur présenta le terrain boisé, Caroline n'eut plus aucun doute, c'est ici qu'elle voulait vivre.

Il y avait une grande pelouse avec des arbres fruitiers et des lauriers roses ainsi que des hibiscus, et plus loin un petit bois avec une petite mare artificielle où flottaient des nénuphars. Caroline eut littéralement un coup de foudre pour l'endroit et Klaus le sentit tout de suite, il fallait l'avouer c'était le plus de cette demeure rustique, et le bois conviendrait à la louve en plus la propriété était complètement fermée et à l'abri des regards.

-" il faut aussi tenir compte de la situation de la maison, c'est un quartier résidentiel très prisé où ne vivent que des cadres supérieurs et des ingénieurs. Il y a un complexe scolaire très réputé et les commerces sont proches, vous pouvez rejoindre le centre de Los Angeles en bus ou en métro. " l'agent immobilier voulait mettre l'accent sur tous les côtés positifs de localisation " c'est un quartier très riche culturellement, vous n'êtes pas loin de la plage et de deux grands parcs naturels historiques."

-" c'est vraiment très intéressant... J'aime beaucoup cette maison et je m'y projette facilement." Caroline était très enthousiaste

-" nous devons réfléchir ma chérie, c'est la seule maison que nous avons visité, il serait bien d'en voir d'autres avant de prendre une décision, c'est un choix important " Klaus était moins enthousiaste que sa femme. Il aimait effectivement le terrain et le petit bois mais il manquait des critères à l'intérieur de la maison, il voulait un double garage mais celui de cette demeure ne permettait de garer qu'une seule voiture.

Caroline roula des yeux mais ne baissa pas les bras.

* * *

Ils se présentèrent devant les grilles de la grande propriété de Bel Air où le standing vu de l'extérieur était très différent.

L'agent immobilier, un homme assez âgé avec des airs de politiciens accueillit le couple, mielleux.

-" nous sommes en retard, je suis désolé il y avait beaucoup d'embouteillages sur la route" s'excusa Klaus

-" oui à cette heure ci, c'est normal mais il n'y a pas de problème."

La visite dura plus de deux heures, la maison avait 6 grandes chambres dont 4 avec une salle de bain privative et deux grands dressings. Il y avait deux grands salons et deux plus petits, une salle de cinéma, une cuisine intérieure et d'été, toutes les deux équipées. La dépendance de la maison était un petit appartement avec tout le confort. Il y avait une piscine et un spa, une salle de sport équipée et un immense terrain qui faisait plus penser à un terrain de golf qu'un jardin... Bref tout ce que détestait Caroline.

-" c'est trop grand Klaus! Je ne serais même pas capable d'entretenir la maison... Crois tu que les femmes de ménages sont incluses avec la baraque?"

-" je pourrais embaucher une femme de ménage" dit son mari en roulant des yeux. Lui de son côté avait l'air d'apprécier la propriété mais effectivement il la travail trop grande. Mais il était hors de question de dire le contraire. Il avait insisté pour visiter et Caroline serait trop contente de son changement d'avis...

* * *

Sur le trajet retour, Caroline les bras croisés sur sa poitrine le regardait conduire du coin de l'œil.

-" Klaus, tu n'es pas sérieusement intéressé par ... la villa? "

Il ne dit rien, mais son sourire en coin ne laissa aucun doute à sa femme

-" non tu ne l'es pas mais tu ne le diras pas car tu es trop fier..." continua la blonde exaspérée.

-" ok... Je me suis planté! Mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter à une seule visite mon cœur pour prendre une décision"

-" mais j'ai eu un vrai coup de cœur pour la maison de Brentwood, c'est tout ce que j'aime et la partie boisée j'adore et les hibiscus, bébé cela nous rappèlerait notre mariage à Vegas!" Caroline ne manquait pas d'arguments.

-" notre mariage à Vegas? je ne vois pas le rapport." Demanda t il en levant un sourcil.

-" il y avait des fleurs d'hibiscus devant l'église où nous nous sommes mariés et c'est pour cela que nous l'avions choisi!" Répondit elle vexée.

-" ah bien je n'en ai aucun souvenir... On parle du même mariage?" Il la taquina et elle lui donna un coup sur la cuisse en signe de révolte.

Il attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de la calmer.

-" je m'en souviens mon cœur... Elle te plaît vraiment cette maison?"

-" oui vraiment alors je suis déçue qu'elle ne te plaise pas..."

-" laisses moi réfléchir à ça sereinement!"

Caroline sourit, elle savait que finalement elle aurait le dernier mot. Elle devait juste attendre que son mari capitule et accepte la défaite!

* * *

Rebecca et Stefan étaient à l'aéroport, le garde forestier tenait fort sa petite amie dans ses bras, c'était un vrai déchirement pour elle, qu'il rentre à Whitefish.

-" si à chaque fois qu'on se sépare, tu te mets à pleurer, ça va être compliqué " lui dit il embrassant son cou.

-" je suis désolée, je vis ça comme un abandon, je sais que c'est nul mais savoir que je ne te verrais pas avant un mois, c'est horrible"

-" tu sais que ça nous rendra plus fort, parce que le jour où nous pourrons vivre ensemble ce sera parfait."

-" tu crois que cela arrivera nous deux, vivre ensemble?" Rebecca n'était pas de nature inquiète mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Stefan la rendait hypersensible et elle avait peur de l'échec.

-" évidemment ma poupée! Hey... " il releva son menton en prenant celui ci du bout des doigts " je te répète que c'est sérieux entre nous... Tu vas me manquer mais il n'y aura aucune autre fille!"

-" il n'y aura pas d'autres garçons non plus, et on s'appellera tous les jours?"

-" oui promis tous les jours"

Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que l'hôtesse fasse l'annonce du départ imminent du vol.

Rebecca rentra chez ses parents les larmes aux yeux, il est evident qu'elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée toute seule dans son appartement, elle avait besoin de sa famille.

* * *

Lorsque le couple rentra à Santa Ana, Esther était impatiente de savoir comment s'étaient passées les deux visites. Il était déjà plus de 20 heures et Caroline était épuisée. Elle avait mal aux pieds et au dos, et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'allonger et de dormir.

Elle dîna donc rapidement et ne s'attarda pas à table.

Klaus l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre en la tenant par la taille, elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de beaucoup marcher et de faire de la voiture.

-" mon pauvre bébé, demain je t'interdis de bouger et de rester debout." Klaus était inquiet, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

-" je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit demain à part peut être feuilleter des magazines de déco pour notre future maison...tu sais celle avec le bois..." Caroline, même fatiguée ne lâchait rien.

-" Care! Tu devrais dormir ... " roula des yeux Klaus alors que sa femme soupira.

-" je vais d'abord prendre un bain pour détendre mes jambes et mon dos, j'ai mal partout."

-" allonges toi sur le lit alors, je vais te préparer un bon bain chaud"

Klaus l'aida à s'installer sur le lit avant de s'occuper de son bain, ensuite il l'aida à se déshabiller. Il était toujours prévenant avec elle et il culpabilisait de lui avoir fait subir deux visites de maisons, surtout que la deuxième aurait pu être évitée.

Il la laissa le temps d'aller donner à manger à la louve, comme il était chez ses parents il voulait s'en occuper, le fait est qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa salle de bain, sa belle blonde s'était assoupie, il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main pour la réveiller.

-"hmm... Je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte... Ça fait combien de temps que je suis la dedans?"

-" une demi heure, je me suis occupée de miss dents longues, je suis mort aussi, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière."

Il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et la sécha. Ils se couchèrent enfin dans le grand lit confortable. Caroline se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

-"hmm... J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas couché avec ma femme dans un vrai lit confortable." Soupira Klaus

-" oui et c'est vraiment agréable, ça m'a manquée. Tu m'as manquée." Elle embrassa son torse tendrement alors que Klaus caressait ses boucles blondes.

-" c'était vraiment une torture de ne pas être avec toi tout ce temps... Caroline... Je suis désolé de t'avoir traitée comme... Enfin j'ai été odieux quand tu as été hospitalisée..."

-" je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu étais en colère après moi et je comprends, quand tu es en colère tu manques de contrôle... Je ne veux plus penser à ça!"

-" pourtant je devrais avoir un minimum de self contrôle avec toi, j'ai failli te perdre à cause de mon tempérament "

-" mais nous sommes quand même ensemble et jamais je ne te quitterai... Je t'aime "

-" je t'aime aussi... "

-" bébé? Est ce que tu crois que Tyler va bientôt être arrêté par le FBI? Je dois t'avouer que je ne supporterais pas de le revoir à Whitefish, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nalah... Parce que je suis sûre que c'est lui qui s'en est pris à elle."

-" c'est ce que pense ton père aussi, mais il était trop loin pour être reconnu, je ne sais pas mon cœur, il faudrait que je rappelles Gilbert mais s'il ne m'a pas contacté c'est que le procureur n'a pas encore donné le feu vert. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'avec toutes les preuves à charge contre lui, il n'échappera pas à son arrestation... Quand nous serons à Whitefish, je voudrais que tu restes à la maison, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, car je te connais...mais je préférais que tu restes en sécurité à la maison."

-" parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de tenir le bar? Non merci... Je ne me sens plus capable de rien avec bébé qui me pompe toute mon énergie... Et puis je serais bien trop occupée à préparer les cartons de déménagement ... Enfin je veux dire si la maison..,.enfin si tu..."

-" je suis d'accord pour la maison de Brentwood mon amour" il lui murmura le sourire aux lèvres tout en humant l'odeur de sa chevelure.

Elle leva la tête, un large sourire.

-" c'est vrai? Tu es d'accord? Alors ça c'est une très bonne nouvelle!" Elle attrapa ses lèvres pour partager un baiser avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, être ensemble suffisait à être heureux. Et bientôt ils auraient leur maison et apprécieraient de fonder leur famille loin des menaces des braconniers du Montana.


	38. Chapitre 36

**_Mercis pour vos dernières reviews, vous êtes pour la plupart, impatientes que Caroline accouche... Mais une grossesse c'est 9 mois et vous me connaissait ma fic évolue doucement et puis des fois ça va plus vite, alors je vous dirais juste patientez encore un peu, un tout petit peu, non ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que Caroline va perdre les eaux...:)_**

**_Mercis à Analissa ( j'apprécie de te faire toujours autant rêver), Mariin3 ( accro tu me fais plaisir, et tu t'habitues au pavé dis moi, j'adore) Juju ( ton engouement est toujours aussi féroce) Lovely Lovely Tabernacle ( ma 400eme!) elo69 ( impatiente je vois, tu me motive à vite écrire ), Andrea( tu devrais aimer ce chapitre), Hlne, Klaroline, Miiia ( moi je fais de longs chapitres? Mais non), naura (recoucou toi!), mercis également aux guests._**

**_J'apprécie de lire vos impressions sur cette histoire alors prenez le temps de poster un petit mot, ce n'est pas grand chose._**

**_Bonne lecture et bon week-end ._**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Le vol en provenance de Los Angeles, s'apprêtait à atterrir à l'aéroport de Missoula. Caroline serrait fort la main de Klaus, elle n'était jamais à l'aise avec les décollages et les atterrissages, comme Bonnie d'ailleurs qui s'agrippait à Kol.

-" ça va mon cœur? Détends toi, nous serons bientôt à terre." Murmura Klaus à l'oreille de sa femme, en caressant sa main.

-" oui ça va aller, j'ai un peu les oreilles qui bourdonnent, j ai hâte d'être à la maison, je me sens fatiguée... Je me sens bonne à rien c'est terrible!"

-" bébé tu es enceinte et en fin de grossesse, c'est normal... Arrêtes de te sous estimer."

-" je sais et maintenant je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je me sens énorme, je veux qu'il sorte, je ressens de plus en plus ses coups. Je crois que lui aussi il en a marre."

-" oui sauf que s'il pouvait rester encore deux bons mois bien au chaud ce serait bien."

-" je sais... Je sais ..." Soupira la blonde.

Une rangée devant:

-" Bonnie chérie tu m'écrases la cuisse, je sens tes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma jambe... Je crois que je devrais t'embrasser maintenant parce qu'au cas où on s'écrase on aura eu notre dernier moment ensemble." Plaisanta Kol

-" très drôle! Tu sais que je ne supporte pas les atterrissages ça me stresse!"

-" hmm... Je te détendrais bien à ma manière mais y'a un groupe de gamins à côté..." Dit Kol en caressant la joue de sa petite amie, un sourire coquin aux lèvres...

-" et il y a ta belle sœur et ton frère derrière nous! Espèce d'idiot...idiot..."

-" toi tu as trop fréquenté les putains de piafs de maman!"

-" je les ai bien aimés, j'aimerais bien un perroquet à la maison..." Plaisanta Bonnie

-" jamais! "

* * *

Klaus avait laissé son 4X4 au parking de l'aéroport de Missoula et les deux couples prirent vite la route pour rejoindre Whitefish.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi à la bourgade.

Caroline tenait absolument à voir son père et plutôt qu'aller en ville, Klaus préféra que Bill les retrouvent aux chalets.

Lorsque la blonde vit son père, elle lui sauta au cou.

-" ma chérie, et bien ... oh la vache, tu as un sacré ventre... Je comprends mieux quand tu me disais au téléphone que tu te traînais... "

-" je n'en peux plus... Papa si tu savais ce que tu m'as manquée... "

-" et toi donc! Alors mes enfants vous avez fait un bon voyage?"

-" oui Bill. Merci... Caroline, vas t'allonger plutôt que de rester debout " Klaus ne supportait pas de voir sa femme debout, toujours autant inquiet pour elle.

-" Klaus ça va, je me sens bien. Et j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes."

-" Mon cœur... Ne commences pas à n'en faire qu'à ta tête... Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit le gynécologue... Tu dois rester un maximum de temps couchée..."

-" Klaus a raison ma chérie... Je te trouve pâlotte en plus... Tu es sûre que ça va?"

-" papa, ça va!" Le problème fut que Caroline sentit vite ses oreilles bourdonner, prémisse d'un vertige.

Klaus se précipita sur sa femme et la prit dans ses bras et l'aida à s'allonger sur le canapé.

-" je... Merci...ça va... C'est venu d'un coup, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé aujourd'hui" Caroline essaya de reprendre une posture normale.

-" je vais aller chercher quelque chose en ville ma chérie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de remplir le frigo...as tu envie de quelque chose en particulier?"

-" huh? J'ai envie de choux à la crème! Et de beignets de poulet!"

-" rassures moi, tu ne comptes pas les manger en même temps? Mais pourquoi j'ai posé cette question!"

Klaus se dépêcha d'aller à Great Falls et laissa Bill et sa fille en tête à tête.

* * *

-" te voir ainsi ma chérie, je me rends compte que tu n'es plus une petite fille... Ta mère serait fière de toi tu sais?" Dit Bill nostalgique.

-" merci papa... Elle me manque tu sais, savoir que mon fils n'aura pas la chance de connaître sa grand mère maternelle me déchire le cœur parfois. "

-" ta mère sera toujours avec toi... A travers toi, sa mémoire sera toujours dans la famille, tu le sais... Je suis vraiment content que tu sois tombée sur un gars comme Klaus, il est si protecteur et prévenant avec toi et puis... C'est une sacré soldat!"

-" je suis désolée que tu aies su assez tard la vérité sur lui mais avec l'enquête comme il t'a expliqué, il ne pouvait pas en parler."

-" je comprends... Et je comprends mieux pourquoi tous les deux au début c'était...laborieux! Mais tu n'imagines pas ma fierté que mon unique gendre soir un militaire, au service de notre pays et qui s'est battu pour sa nation!"

-" papa " Caroline se mit à rire " je te trouve bien excité avec tout ça! Moi ce que j'aime chez mon mari, c'est qu'il a la faculté de toujours prendre les bonnes décisions, et cela vient de son expérience c'est clair... Et puis la façon dont il a éclaté la face de Tyler, y'a pas à dire, c'est notre héros!"

-" oui... En parlant de lui...j'espère que ce petit con paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait... J'aimais tellement mon petit gars...merde comment il a pu en arriver à tuer son camarade d'enfance!"

-" autant que comment il a pu me faire du mal toutes ces années... Il ne mérite rien d'autre que la prison à vie!"

-" tu as bien changé ma fille, avant tu le défendais tout le temps..."

-" parce que maintenant je n'ai plus peur de lui papa! "

-' pourtant il reste dangereux, j'espère que tu as abandonné ton envie de vengeance ma chérie, parce que je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir à l'hôpital après qu'il t'ait agressée... "

-" papa, je ne ferais rien qui me mettrait en danger, qui mettrait le bébé ou toi ou Klaus... " Caroline ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle faisait partie du groupuscule.

-" bien je voulais en être sur... Et quand est ce que vous partez définitivement pour Los Angeles?"

-" Klaus doit rester ici jusqu'à ce que Tyler soit arrêté et puis nous devons vendre le bar, le chalet, nous avons revu la maison que nous avons décidé d'acheter et avons fait une offre mais les propriétaires n'ont pour le moment pas encore donné leur décision et ça peut prendre un peu de temps... En plus un autre couple semble intéressé mais avec Klaus nous en avons proposé plus que le prix demandé car j'ai vraiment eu un coup de cœur."

-" ah ma petite va quitter le cocon familial... Je suis content pour toi, pour vous et pour le bébé, même si au début j'étais un peu réfractaire parce que tu es jeune...mais tu as toute la vie devant toi et il n'y a rien qui peut me rendre plus heureux que de voir ma fille nager dans le bonheur. Et puis la Californie, j'ai très envie de visiter!"

-" merci papa, je ne regrette rien de tout ça, au contraire, j'ai trouvé l'homme qui me correspond, même si parfois, il en fait trop c'est mon pilier et je peux complètement me reposer sur lui. Et puis je l'aime, j'ai confiance en lui... Pour ce qui est de Los Angeles, je peux te dire que tu vas être obligé de venir nous voir, en plus avoir un aménagement pour t'accueillir faisait partie de nos critères pour la maison."

-" oh quelle belle attention. Je veux voir mon petit fils grandir alors évidemment je viendrais le plus souvent possible vous voir. En plus si Lockwood est arrêté j'aurais moins de boulot à surveiller les braconniers!"

-" c'est clair! Et les animaux protégés ne risqueront plus rien!"

* * *

Tyler Lockwood dans son bureau venait de raccrocher avec l'un de ses clients, il avait passé encore un mauvais moment, car certains de ses acheteurs ne supportaient plus les délais de plus en plus longs de réponse du jeune homme. Il s'était focalisé tant sur son trafic de fourrure à cause des pressions récurrentes de Monsieur Velkov, que ses autres clients en pâtissaient.

Il devait trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de son client mafieux, qui lui avait donné deux mois de préavis pour l'interruption de leurs relations commerciales.

Tyler avait pensé partir des États Unis pour se rendre en Allemagne où son oncle y vivait depuis des années malheureusement, il avait peur pour sa mère qui pourrait subir les conséquences de sa fuite.

Il avait les mains liées et cela se reflétait sur son moral.

Il regarda longtemps la photo de Caroline encadrée qu'il gardait encore sur son bureau. Il l'avait perdue autant qu'il avait perdu sa liberté d'action à cause de son client mafieux. Et cela l'enrageait encore plus. Il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait, et il détestait Klaus Mikaelson, qui lui avait volé sa femme, sa possibilité de fonder une famille. Le bébé qu'attendait Caroline, l'amour de sa vie aurait dû être le sien!

* * *

Une semaine était passée et la vie avait suivi son cours à la bourgade.

Gilbert avait fait des heures supplémentaires ce soir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son bureau, son téléphone sonna.

-" Allo? Gilbert à l'appareil!"

-" monsieur Gilbert, bonsoir, désolée de vous appeler si tard, madame Maxell, du bureau du procureur Dale, je vous mets en relation avec monsieur le Procureur." Répondit l'assistante du procureur.

-" oh oui bien sur!" Le cœur de l'agent fédéral se mit à battre rapidement, cet appel qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, depuis le jour où il avait déposé tout le dossier Lockwood, arrivait enfin et cela le stressait de savoir la décision du procureur.

-" agent Gilbert, Dale! Je sais qu'il est tard je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir vous joindre ce soir!"

-" j'étais encore au bureau, vous vous doutez que je ne comptes plus mes heures depuis cette affaire Donovan."

-" oui je comprends... Bon écoutez, je vous remercie pour le dossier et toutes les preuves à charge... J'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitation je dois vous l'avouer, pas parce que je doute de la culpabilité de Tyler Lockwood mais parce que c'est le fils du maire de Whitefish et que celle ci a d'étroites relations avec le gouverneur du comté... Et c'est donc compliqué..."

Gilbert sentit le vent tourner, ces quelques mots lui suffisaient pour se douter de la décision finale du procureur.

-" mais la CIA et le département de la défense enquêtent depuis quelques mois sur une affaire de corruption... La Maison Blanche a elle même légiféré une enquête et cela conforterait beaucoup l'avancée de l'enquête si le FBI pouvait relier les deux affaires. Enfin ce que je veux dire à propos du meurtre de Matt Donovan, c'est que j'accorde l'arrestation de Tyler Lockwood mais il va falloir faire attention aux pressions que vous allez recevoir de la part du gouverneur. Je me veux complètement indépendant politiquement parlant mais je veux vous avertir que ça va être compliqué alors avant de vous confirmer la mise en examen du fils du Maire, je veux être sur que vous saurez passer au dessus des pressions que vous subirez...j'ai besoin de votre totale disponibilité et volonté agent Gilbert."

-" procureur Dale, cela fait des mois que nous sommes dessus, il est hors de question de me laisser déstabiliser par quelques politiciens véreux qui tomberont je l'espère, alors oui je vous confirme que je veux aller jusqu'au bout de cette affaire."

-" très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins... J'aurais les mêmes pressions alors je vais parler de cette affaire à Washington, je me rends demain à la Maison Blanche pour m'entretenir avec le secrétaire d'état à l'agriculture. Avoir des soutiens supplémentaires, nous en aurons besoin... Je vous donne le feu vert pour l'arrestation de Lockwood!"

-" merci Mr le Procureur! Nous allons procéder à l'interpellation à la première heure demain matin!"

Gilbert était excité! Il appela tous ses agents pour fêter la bonne nouvelle et contacta Klaus pour le prévenir.

* * *

Klaus était devant son ordinateur alors que Caroline dormait déjà. Son Général Douglas lui avait envoyé par mail différents liens confidentiels pour s'informer sur son futur travail au sein de l'élite d'Air Force et avoir un aperçu des tests d'admission. Il fut surpris par un appel de Gilbert.

-" Gilbert? Quelle surprise!"

-" oui désolé, il est tard en plus!"

-" oui et j'entends beaucoup de bruit derrière vous, dites moi vous êtes à une fête?" Plaisanta Klaus

-" oui avec les gars nous fêtons quelque chose d'exceptionnel! Devinez quoi? Le procureur m'a enfin donné de ses nouvelles!"

-" vraiment? Et... Il a ordonné l'arrestation de Lockwood? "

-" oui! " Gilbert, enjoué, ne cachait pas sa bonne humeur " et demain matin on débarque chez lui! "

-" merveilleux mais attendez! Demain nous avons la réunion annuelle et il doit y participer... en tant que représentant du lobby des chasseurs et nous voulons avec mon beau père et le reste de l'équipe les confronter aux chiffres! La population des loups a diminué et..."

-" Mikaelson, vous êtes en train de me demander de retarder son arrestation et de passer votre boulot de garde forestier en premier? Je vous rappelle que ce boulot c'était juste une couverture...tout ça maintenant ne doit plus vous préoccuper."

-" Gilbert! S'il vous plaît soyez sympa, c'est une réunion importante pour mon beau père et mes collègues gardes forestiers qui sont devenus des amis... Une journée je vous demande juste une journée, si Lockwood est arrêté demain matin, sa mère annulera cette réunion que nous attendons avec impatience."

-" vous faites chier Mikaelson! Je vais faire dans mon froc une journée supplémentaire! Vous faites chier!"

-" je sais vous me l'avez assez dit durant ces longs mois! Pour moi l'excellente nouvelle c'est que je vais enfin être en vacances pendant 6 semaines! "

-" ok bon je vais boire un coup en pensant à vous alors!"

-" oui et prenez un verre pour moi! On se voit après demain alors!"

-" oui Lieutenant! 5:30 du matin! Soyez prêt."

Klaus, après quelques échanges, raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Il alla dans la chambre voir sa femme, elle ne dormait plus.

-" bébé, je croyais que tu dormais..." Dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-" je dormais et ton fils m'a donnée un coup violent dans les côtes, et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'ai fait un mauvais rêve en plus..."

-" viens dans mes bras... Racontes moi mon cœur."

Elle se blottit contre son mari qui caressa ses cheveux pour la réconforter.

-" j'ai rêvé que l'accouchement se passait mal et que le bébé ne survivait pas et il y avait du sang partout et j'avais un énorme trou dans le ventre."

-" c'est que tu angoisses de donner la vie, tout se passera bien, et je serais avec toi... À te tenir la main et t'encourager"

-" hmm je sais mais j'ai peur si le bébé ne respirait pas ou si je mourrais en lui donnant la vie"

-" Care, je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de lire toutes ces conneries sur les forums sociaux, celles qui racontent leurs expériences et forcément celles qui témoignent sont celles à qui sont arrivés les pires trucs mais n'en fais pas une généralité! Je ne veux plus que tu ailles sur ces sites de merde!"

-" tu as sans doute raison!"

-" en plus pourquoi le bébé naîtrait mort? Il est en pleine forme vu comment il te torture de l'intérieur " plaisanta t'il " s'il y avait un problème, les médecins auraient déjà décelé une anomalie, ne t'inquiètes pas."

-" d'accord... Tu restes avec moi le temps que je me rendormes..."

-" tu as peut être besoin que je te détendes mon cœur..." Le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, Klaus commença par caresser les cuisses de sa femme qui était en position du fœtus sur lui.

-" me détendre? Peut être ça dépend comment tu as l'intention de détendre ta femme..."

-"tu oses me poser la question? Hmm je ne sais pas je te laisses choisir entre mes mains et ma langue..." Klaus l'embrassa langoureusement. Même si faire l'amour à sa femme ces derniers temps était plus compliqué, voir acrobatique à cause de son imposant ventre, il avait toujours envie d'elle.

-" tu oses me poser la question? " dit elle pour reprendre ses mots.

-" c'est vrai elle est con ma question" Klaus dit en rigolant avant de caresser la poitrine gonflée de sa blonde.

Caroline gémit le prénom de son mari alors que celui ci titilla de ses dents ses tétons durs. Il descendit rapidement en embrassant son ventre tendrement avant de se retrouver entre les jambes de sa femme. Son sexe était déjà humide et Klaus ne perdit pas de temps pour embrasser l'entre jambes de Caroline. Il la laissa se positionner confortablement avant de lui donner du plaisir avec sa bouche. Il positionna les jambes de la blonde sur ses épaules avant de prendre à pleine bouche le sexe qui s'offrait à lui. Caroline émit des sons très érotiques qui excita son partenaire. Il joua avec son clit en donnant des petits coups de langue, comme il savait le faire, il connaissait sa femme par cœur et il savait exactement comment son corps réagissait selon l'endroit dont il s'occupait. Il introduisit deux de ses doigts en même temps qu'il la léchait et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son clit était dur, il le reprit en bouche pour le sucer fort jusqu'à entendre hurler sa femme, il sentit ses jambes trembler mais continua encore quelques instants en donnant de légers coups du bout de sa langue pour faire durer l'orgasme qui la frappait.

-" hmm mon amour, j'aime t'entendre jouir... Juste cela m'excite, ma femme, dis moi que tu es à moi..."

-" oh Klaus oui je ne suis qu'à toi pour toujours et toi tu n'es qu'à moi" gémit elle en se redressant, elle tira les cheveux de Klaus pour qu'il se redresse à son niveau et attraper ses lèvres au goût de son orgasme. " j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi, de t'avoir dans ma bouche... J'ai envie de toi"

-" hmm j'aime quand tu es autoritaire avec moi, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton mari." Il se mit debout sur le lit devant sa femme et elle assise sur le lit confortablement baissa sensuellement le boxer de Klaus pour libérer son sexe qui était déjà très droit pour elle.

Elle caressa ses cuisses avant de prendre d'une main sa raideur et d'en lécher l'extrémité, lorsqu'elle prit en pleine bouche le sexe de son mari, celui ci passa ses mains dans les boucles blondes et odorantes de Caroline et se laissa emporter en émettant de légers soupirs de contentement.

Elle s'activa en faisant des vas et viens tout en le prenant de plus en plus profondément. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Klaus explose et lâche un grognement de satisfaction. Elle passa sa langue sur le bout du sexe de son homme pour apprécier sa saveur avant que celui ci se mette à genoux pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

-" je t'aime ...hmmm... Je t'aime...je t'aime.. " Klaus n'était pas encore redescendu de son état orgasmique et il avait posé sa tête au creux du cou de Caroline.

-" moi aussi, pour toujours... " elle ferma les yeux et sentit son corps bouger avec celui de son mari qui se coucha sur le dos. Elle se dégagea de lui et se mit à côté de lui sur le dos également, cette position était la plus confortable pour elle avec son ventre énorme.

-" tu sais ce qui est amusant ma chérie? " se mit à rire Klaus alors que sa femme le regarda étonnée. " j'étais venu dans la chambre, vérifier si tu dormais car je venais de recevoir une super nouvelle et j'ai tout oublié à cause de ton charme"

-" ah bon? Quelle nouvelle?"

-" Gilbert m'a appelé ce soir... Ça y est le procureur a donné son feu vert, ce connard de Lockwood va voir bientôt débarquer les fédéraux chez sa petite maman chérie, qui elle aussi semble bien dans la merde!"

-" sérieux? Mais c'est carrément une excellente nouvelle..."

-" ouai mais bébé, tu ne dis rien, je n'aurais même pas dû t'en parler mais j'ai confiance en toi... Personne ne doit le savoir, s'il y a une fuite, il pourrait se barrer et le pire serait qu'il quitte le territoire..."

-" je ne dirais rien!"

-" ni à ton père, ni à ma fratrie, ni à Bonnie..."

Elle agréa de la tête avant de prendre sa main et de l'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin son tortionnaire allait payer pour tous ses actes de barbarie envers les animaux, l'assassinat de Matt, et indirectement des violences qu'il lui avait fait subir.

C'était aussi pour elle la finalité de son combat car Tyler commanditait tous les actes de braconnages du Montana, c'était une victoire pour les écologistes et une grosse perte pour le lobby. Son meilleur ami Matt allait enfin avoir justice et pourrait reposer en paix.

-" et tu sais pour quand c'est prévu exactement?"

-" après demain, 5:30 du matin, Gilbert veut que je sois présent pour justifier l'identité de Lockwood. Il voulait débarquer demain matin mais je lui ai parlé de cette réunion et Bill me parle de ce meeting avec le Maire et quelques administrés depuis un moment, je ne voulais pas gâcher son plaisir."

-" 5:30 du matin, la vache c'est tôt!"

-" toutes les arrestations se font très tôt le matin pour prendre les suspects au saut du lit, en simultanée il est prévu qu'une équipe débarque aussi chez chacun des gardes du corps, complices de cet enfoiré"

-" et elle est à quelle heure demain ta réunion?"

-"À partir de 11 heures 30 et avant il y a un brunch pour tout le monde, la famille est invitée mais je n'étais pas sûre que tu aies envie d'y aller alors je ne t'ai pas proposée."

-" pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup voir une dernière fois ' madame le Maire je suis au dessus de tout' ..."

-" vraiment? Mais il y aura Tyler aussi!"

-" je n'ai plus peur de lui, bébé, je n'ai plus peur de me retrouver face à lui parce que grâce à toi, je suis passée au dessus de mes insécurités et de mes angoisses... Il ne me fera plus jamais peur! Et je veux qu'il le sache!" Caroline était déterminée ce qui étonna beaucoup son mari.

-" tu me surprends ma puce, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée quand même."

-" Klaus je sais que tu veux me protéger mais s'il te plaît juste demain, après promis je ne bougerais plus et puis ce ne sera pas longtemps."

-" comment veux tu que je te refuses des choses quand tu me regardes ainsi... Ok mais tu restes maxi une heure avant que j'appelle Bonnie pour venir te chercher. "

- " d'accord chef! "

-' tu devrais dormir bébé maintenant. Il se fait tard... Je vais regarder encore deux, trois trucs sur l'ordi avant de te rejoindre."

-" hmm... Regarder quoi? "

-" tu vas rire si je t'en parle..."

-" oh pourquoi?"

-" je mâtes des avis sur des gars qui viennent d'être papa pour la première fois et je... enfin c'est pour me donner une idée de ce qui m'attend"

-" tu te fous de moi là? Et après tu m'interdis d'aller sur des forums de discussions... Bravo! Et tu as appris quoi?"

-" que toutes leurs femmes, le jour de l'accouchement sont possédées par le démon..."

-" n'importe quoi... Tu as raison je vais dormir plutôt que de t'entendre dire de âneries "

* * *

Le lendemain comme prévu l'équipe des gardes forestiers ainsi que certains chasseurs et d'autres administrés se retrouvèrent à la résidence du Maire de Whitefish.

La plupart était venue avec leur famille pour le brunch offert par Carol Lockwood, elle voulait le meeting conviviale.

-" Caroline, oh mon dieu... Mais quel changement... Comment vas tu? Et comment se passe ta grossesse, Tyler m'a annoncé que tu attendais un bébé, je ne l'ai pas cru tout de suite" dit le Maire avec un pur sourire forcé.

-" et oui Carol, c'est une excellente année pour moi, un mariage et un bébé. J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé l'homme parfait pour fonder une famille."

-" tant mieux pour toi, en tout cas toutes mes félicitations pour ce bébé, qui apparemment ne va pas tarder à être parmi nous."

-"merci madame le Maire, oui c'est pour bientôt mais nous espérons que nous ne serons plus ici avec ma femme pour qu'il puisse naître en Californie!" Dit Klaus

-" en Californie? Vous voulez quitter notre magnifique bourgade?"

-" oui trop de mauvais souvenirs pour Caroline... Nous allons déménager pour partir à Los Angeles."

-" quelle genre de mauvais souvenirs? Ma chérie je pensais que Whitefish était un endroit que tu ne quitterais jamais."

-" oui de très mauvais souvenirs avec Tyler! Comme quoi vous ne connaissez vraiment pas votre fils Carol! merci pour cette invitation et ce brunch, nous allons rejoindre mon père." Caroline parla d'une façon tellement hautaine que l'édile fut choquée du changement de ton de son ex belle fille

-" hey bébé, quelle agressivité... " murmura Klaus à sa femme alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'équipe des gardes forestiers.

-" elle m'a gonflée cette vieille peau! Je pensais que Whitefish était un endroit que tu ne quitterais jamais..." Imita Caroline " tu vois je me rends compte qu'elle a toujours pensé que je n'étais qu'une petite provinciale sans aucune volonté et sans aucun courage. Sérieux c'est vexant! Comme Tyler qui m'a toujours traitée comme une faible! "

-" tu me fais rire... Je te trouve changée mon cœur! Serait ce d'avoir du sang Mikaelson en toi qui te rend si forte?"

-" je crois surtout que grâce à toi j'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses et que tu me pousses toujours vers le haut! J'ai été soumise trop longtemps dans le couple que je formais avec son fils... Pourtant elle savait que parfois je pouvais être tenace quand je défendais ma cause, c 'est comme si elle ne m'avait jamais prise au sérieux et ça m'énerve, je te jure elle m'énerve bébé" Caroline ne cachait pas son exaspération.

-" finalement je regrette de t'avoir amenée mon cœur, t'énerver ce n'est pas bon pour Aidan"

-" mais ça va Klaus, ça fait trop du bien de me défouler..."

-" merde, la vache!" Hurla Jeremy Pierce qui était accompagné de ses deux sœurs " C'est la petite Care que je vois? Mais dis donc tu es venue chez les Lockwood pour accoucher? "

-" très drôle Jé! Je suis contente de te voir, oui comme tu peux le voir c'est bientôt la fin!"

-" Caroline, Klaus, bonjour, tu es très en beauté Caroline... " dit Katherine l'une des jumelles.

-" merci Katherine."

-" assis toi mon cœur. Je vais te chercher de quoi manger, tu veux boire quelque chose?" Demanda Klaus à sa femme.

Elena Pierce regardait Klaus complètement ébahie, elle avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour le californien et elle jalousait Caroline d'être sa femme.

-" Elena, si tu pouvais arrêter de mater mon mari, tu me ferais plaisir! " Caroline vit tout de suite la jumelle lui faire les yeux doux " coucher avec toi a été l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie et je te conseille de l'oublier. Il est à moi et tu n'arriveras jamais à ma cheville!" Décidément la blonde était très agressive aujourd'hui.

-" je... Caroline... ne te méprends pas... Je... Je suis contente pour vous deux!" S'insurgea la brune

-" ouai c'est ça! Saches que je t'aurais prévenue!"

Klaus revint avec une assiette bien garnie qu'il partagea avec sa femme.

-" alors Care, le retour à Whitefish s'est bien passé? Et la maison vous avez des nouvelles?" Demanda Stefan

-" oui bien merci, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas rentré avec nous d'ailleurs... La maison nous avons fait une offre et attendons des nouvelles de l'agence immobilière... Mais j'espère que les proprios accepteront notre offre. Parce que la maison est parfaite pour nous. "

-" bon espérons alors que tout roule pour vous. Bec revient dans trois semaines, elle me manque ma petite californienne." Soupira le garde forestier

-" tu lui manques aussi beaucoup."

-" bonjour Caroline." La blonde se retourna pour faire face à Tyler qui avait fait l'effort de s'approcher de l'équipe des gardes forestiers pour saluer celle qu'il aimait encore.

-" Lockwood! Je ne t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir?" Dit la blonde en serrant les dents, Klaus à côté d'elle resta sur ses gardes et mit son bras autour de son épaule par geste de possession.

-" Caroline? " Tyler fut surpris par le comportement de son ex petite amie " si tu ne voulais pas me voir, il ne fallait pas venir aujourd'hui, je suis chez moi ici"

-" je suis venue pour accompagner mon mari, comme la plupart des épouses ici... Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me saluer,"

-" après tout ce que nous avons vécu, c'est normal que je vienne te dire bonjour, n'oublies pas que je suis ton premier amour." Dit il en regardant Mikaelson les yeux plein de provocations.

Klaus serra les poings et jeta un regard noir sur le fils du Maire.

-" Lockwood, dégages de notre table avant que je te défonces encore la gueule! Tu importunes MA femme. Tu ne voudrais pas créer un scandale avant notre réunion, huh?"

-" c'est bon Mikaelson, je venais en paix, c'est Care qui m'agresse!" Répondit Tyler.

-" et bien ça change! Cela compte pour toutes les fois où toi tu m'as agressée!" Le coupa Caroline.

Tyler la regarda l'œil mauvais et elle ne baissa pas les yeux malgré ce regard qui l'avait longtemps terrorisée. Il souffla et laissa le groupe pour rejoindre ses deux amis Dean et Marcel.

-" et bien ma fille, quelle tigresse... Je suis fière de toi." Dit Bill à sa fille

-" huh! Aujourd'hui on a du grand Caroline!" Plaisanta Klaus qui intérieurement jubilait, lui aussi était fier de sa femme. Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa " mon petit dragon, j'avais oublié comment tu pouvais être parfois,,, heureusement ce n'est plus contre moi maintenant... "

-" non, avec toi je suis douce et gentille." Dit elle en partageant son baiser.

* * *

Le Maire Lockwood avait convié les gardes forestiers ainsi que les membres du lobby des chasseurs à s'installer dans la grande salle de conférence. Les familles étaient déjà parties depuis une bonne demi heure. Bonnie était venue chercher Caroline car Kol tenait le bar.

Les deux filles passèrent l'après midi à Great Falls, sans que Klaus soit au courant, pour faire un peu de shopping pour le bébé.

-" madame le Maire, nous avons comptabilisé 3 meutes de loups dans le parc alors que l'année dernière elles étaient au nombre de 15! Les loups ont été victimes d'un pur génocide! Merci à vos amis les chasseurs!" Bill était très virulent.

-" nous ne en prenons pas aux loups Mr Forbes! Ce sont des affabulations!" Cria un des chasseurs.

-" alors expliquez nous pourquoi ils ont diminué en un an?" Hurla Jeremy

-" une maladie contagieuse peut être..." Proposa un autre chasseur

-" il n'y a aucune contagion dans le parc! Vous ne voulez juste pas admettre que vous faites du braconnage et en toute illégalité! Madame le Maire, c'est inadmissible de laisser faire!" Bill était en colère,

-" s'il vous plait, ça suffit, je souhaite un échange cordial! Sinon je serais contrainte de renvoyer certains d'entre vous! Monsieur Forbes, ne portez pas d'accusation sans preuve. Les chasseurs ne tirent pas les loups. C'est faux! Ils respectent le calendrier émis par le ministère de l'agriculture concernant les animaux nuisibles!"

-" vraiment alors expliquez nous pourquoi les loups disparaissent et que les corps ne sont pas retrouvés?" Demanda Klaus

-" je ne sais pas, peut être que tout simplement ils ont migré plus au Nord, à la frontière canadienne. Avez vous contacté vos collègues du Nord?"

-" oui et ils se sont aperçus que la population avait également diminué. "

-" nous ne tirons pas sur les loups, je vous en donne ma parole!" S'exclama un des chasseurs

Klaus et Bill échangèrent un regard et en même temps regardèrent Tyler, effectivement les chasseurs n'étaient en rien responsable du massacre des loups, le fils Lockwood en était l'unique responsable et celui ci était étonnement très silencieux, il était ailleurs et n'avait pas du tout l'air intéressé par la réunion.

Tyler était désappointé, il avait mal pris sa confrontation avec Caroline, elle avait osé défier son regard et le rembarrer, ce n'était plus la douce et soumise Caroline qu'il avait connu. Cela le minait, tout allait mal pour lui... Et par conséquent il n'était pas du tout attentif à la réunion et à toute cette agitation. Dean et Marcel, assis à côté de lui par contre, étaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Leur braconnage n'avait pas été sans conséquences et n'était bien évidemment pas passé inaperçu, même en s'éloignait de la bourgade.

Klaus n'était plus attentif non plus au brouhaha causé par les différentes parties qui s'interposaient et défendaient leurs points de vue. Il regardait les trois braconniers, le sourire aux lèvres car demain à cette même heure, ils seraient en cellule. Puis il regarda le Maire, elle se tenait droite, dénuée de toute émotion, elle aussi finirait certainement mal, elle croirait que ses relations avec le gouverneur de Missoula la protégerait elle et son fils, mais elle tomberait de très haut... Klaus se concentra de nouveau dans les discussions, il avait hâte de retrouver sa femme, dont il n'imaginait pas en train de faire du shopping avec Bonnie.

* * *

-" Care, regardes ces petits chaussons, ils sont trop mignons avec les petits pompons dessus, je les prends!" Bonnie était ravie, passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie lui avait manquée, surtout qu'elles aimaient se retrouver pour faire les magasins avant que les Mikaelson ne débarquent dans leurs vies.

-" merci Bonnie, je crois que ce bébé va avoir tellement de vêtements qu'il n'aura pas le temps de tout mettre, Rebecca et Esther de leur côté ont dévalisé les boutiques."

-" c'est normal, c'est le premier bébé de la famille... C'est important..."

-" et dis moi peut être que mon fils aura aussi bientôt un petit cousin ou une petite cousine" plaisanta Caroline

-" tu parles de Becca et Stefan? Ils n'en sont qu'au début de leur relation... Ne t'emballes pas!" Répondit Bonnie évitant le piège de Caroline.

-" huh? Non je parlais de Kol et toi? C'est vraiment très sérieux vous deux, vous allez vous installer ensemble, c'est une étape importante."

-" Care, de là à faire un bébé, nous avons le temps... Kol est bien trop immature, c'est un bébé encore parfois alors je peux te dire que j'ai assez de boulot avec lui! Et puis je veux finir mes études!"

-" tu as raison, et puis cela viendra quand vous en aurez envie tous les deux... Je suis contente que nous puissions nous retrouver en Californie, qui aurait cru il y a un an que nous serions dans une relation sérieuse, que je serais mariée et enceinte... La vie est tellement surprenante."

-" c'est vrai qu'en plus nous sommes plutôt pas mal tombées, nous sommes presque belles sœurs! "

-" huh, ouai c'est vraiment cool!" Caroline entendit son téléphone au fond de son sac et se dépêcha de le récupérer pour répondre. Klaus l'appelait

-" allo! La réunion est finie bébé?" Demanda t elle en décrochant et en regardant Bonnie le sourire aux lèvres.

-" oui je vais boire un verre avec l'équipe au bar avant de rentrer, et toi qu'est ce que tu fais... Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop?" Klaus pensait qu'elle était au chalet.

-" non, je suis à Great Falls avec Bonnie, nous..."

-" quoi? Caroline qu'est ce que tu fous là bas? Je t'avais demandé de rester tranquille, et pour moi cela voulait dire rester à la maison."

-" calmes toi Klaus, nous avons fait un peu de shopping pour le bébé et nous rentrons! Je te signale que ton fils n'a absolument aucun vêtement ici pour sa venue et je préfère prévoir un peu de choses pour lui ici, au cas où j'accoucherais prématurément à Whitefish... Ne sois pas en pétard, nous rentrons de toute façon!"

-" bébé, des vêtements j'aurais pu aller en acheter..."

-" et me gâcher le plaisir de faire ça avec ma meilleure amie? N'oublies pas que je suis une fille Mikaelson!"

-" ok, je capitule parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre avec toi! Mais tu rentres à la maison maintenant et dès que tu y es je veux que tu te couches!"

-"promis! Embrasses Kol pour moi et n'oublies pas de lui dire qu'un agent immobilier va passer demain pour prendre des photos du bar!"

-" oui il le sait déjà, je lui ai dit au téléphone. Faites attention au retour d'accord! À plus tard."

Caroline soupira en raccrochant et fit signe à Bonnie qu'il était temps de partir, elle préférait écouter son mari, elle non plus ne voulait pas de conflit.

Les filles rentrèrent aux chalets alors que les gardes forestiers restèrent jusqu'à tard, Klaus les avait invité à partager une bonne bouteille de whisky après la fermeture du bar. Demain s'annonçait une excellente journée pour lui et il voulait fêter en avance, la chute des Lockwood.


	39. Chapitre 37

Chapitre 37

Gilbert n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il était avec cinq de ses agents, devant la porte de la résidence du Maire. Il était 5:15 et le groupe venu de Missoula, était sur place depuis plus d'une heure, attendant patiemment l'heure légale d'arrestation. Klaus les rejoignit, un peu fatigué, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir sur cette arrestation ainsi qu'à rassurer sa femme qui avait encore fait des cauchemars à propos de son accouchement. Mais qu'importe il était heureux d'être à la porte de celui qui avait fait longtemps du mal à sa Caroline, qui avait certainement tiré sur leur louve et qui avait tué Matt Donovan.

* * *

Au même moment devant la porte de l'appartement de Marcel, se postaient six agents, attendant également 5:30 pour intervenir. Le garde du corps dormait profondément, une jeune fille collée à lui. Il avait passé la soirée avec sa petite amie et celle ci était restée dormir chez lui.

* * *

Devant la porte de Dean, un groupe d'agents fédéraux étaient aussi en train d'attendre l'heure légale d'intervention pour prendre le garde du corps au saut du lit. Celui ci était déjà réveillé, il avait été malade toute la nuit, après avoir passé la soirée au restaurant avec la fille d'un des membres du lobby des chasseurs. Il avait semble t il mal digéré un plat de poisson cru qu'il avait commandé.

* * *

Gilbert regarda sa montre une dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres.

-" Mikaelson, vous avez l'air bien fatigué, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas du genre lève tôt?"

-" ma femme a eu une mauvaise nuit, elle appréhende l'accouchement et le bébé bouge beaucoup la nuit ce qui l'empêche d'avoir une position confortable pour dormir correctement alors, je ne dors pas super bien."

-" je me souviens des grossesses de ma femme, les deux derniers mois étaient cauchemardesques pour moi, humeurs massacrantes, elle ne supportait pas que je la touche... Et j'ai cinq enfants... Et puis l'après accouchement est sympa aussi avec le bébé qui braille toute la nuit... Je vous souhaite bien du courage Mikaelson!" Gilbert voulait détendre l'atmosphère devant la situation tendue.

-" merci Gilbert... Ça me réconforte beaucoup..."

-" je vous en prie! Allez les gars! C'est parti..."

Puis tout alla très vite. Du côté de l'appartement de Marcel, après trois coups à la porte, les fédéraux défoncèrent la porte, armés il trouvèrent vite la chambre et hurlèrent si fort que la petite amie du garde du corps cria de surprise. Marcel sursauta mais encore endormi ne comprit pas cette soudaine intrusion.

Dean fut surpris par des coups à sa porte, il alla vite ouvrir et fut projeté contre le mur, retourné face à celui ci et encerclé par trois agents dont un qui lui mit les menottes aux poignets.

-" mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?" Hurla t il

-" FBI MONSIEUR DEAN FOX, il est 5:35 et vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité du meurtre de Matt Donovan! "

-" quoi mais ..." Dean resta figé et sentit le vertige l'emporter, il se mit à vomir devant les agents fédéraux.

* * *

Gilbert et son équipe frappèrent les trois coups réglementaires, lorsque le majordome endormi ouvrit la porte, il fut immobilisé par un fédéral et Gilbert demanda à Klaus de le guider vers la chambre du jeune Lockwood, en silence tous les deux, accompagné de deux de ses agents. Les deux autres avec les indications du majordome se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Maire.

Devant la porte de Tyler, les deux agents fédéraux ouvrirent brutalement et se précipitèrent vers le lit ou le suspect se réveilla en sursaut, surpris de l'intrusion.

-" merde vous êtes qui, qu'est ce que...?" Tyler se débattit alors que deux agents tentaient de l'immobiliser. Les menottes aux poignets, Gilbert alluma la lumière de la chambre et hurla

-" TYLER LOCKWOOD! VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D ARRESTATION! il est 5:45 et tout ce que vous pourrez dire à compter de maintenant pourrait être retenu contre vous!"

-" quoi...mais pourquoi vous m'arrêtez? Vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis le fils du Maire de Whitefish!" Tyler leva les yeux et fut surpris de voir son rival en face de lui, le pointant avec un automatique. " Mikaelson? Merde c'est quoi ce bordel?"

-" huh Lockwood! C'est terminé pour toi mec! Le meurtre de Matt Donovan, ça te parle? Ça fait presque 8 mois que je te piste et que je te surveille! Je dois dire que t'es un sacré connard...et là tu vas enfin payer pour tout ce que tu as fait...je dis bien tout!" Il regarda les différentes photos sur le bureau et la table de nuit de Tyler " espèce de putain d'enfoiré, tu gardes des photos de MA femme! " il récupéra tous les clichés " je reprends ce qui est à moi! Je te jure que tu as de la chance de ne pas être en tête à tête avec moi!"

-" quoi? Mais quel meurtre, je ne suis au courant de rien... Mikaelson, ces photos sont à moi! C'était ma femme, tu me l'as volée, c'est mon bébé et mon nom qu'elle devrait porter!"

-" oh tu crois ça? Celle qui est sur ces photos est à moi! Et j'espère sincèrement que tu paieras aussi pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir! Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel état je l'ai récupérée... Je lui apporte tout ce que tu ne lui as jamais donné! C'est une Mikaelson maintenant, je te conseille de ne jamais l'oublier!"

-' bâtard! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici?" Tyler ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rival était en compagnie du FBI. Gilbert préféra couper court à la confrontation verbale des deux hommes.

-" Monsieur Lockwood, je vous présente mon agent infiltré, le lieutenant Klaus Mikaelson! " dit Gilbert, un grand sourire aux lèvres " les gars embarquez moi cet individu dans le camion!" Hurla t il à ses agents.

* * *

Carol Lockwood se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait entendu des hurlements. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, en robe de chambre, elle fut arrêtée par deux agents fédéraux.

- oh mon dieu! Mais qui êtes vous, que voulez vous? " le Maire ne vit pas tout de suite l'allure des agents et les prit au départ pour des cambrioleurs.

-" FBI madame le Maire. Votre fils est en état d'arrestation, nous avons un mandat du procureur, concernant le meurtre de Matt Donovan en décembre 2012. "

-" quoi? Mais qu'est ce que mon fils a avoir dans le meurtre de Matt, je ne comprends pas! Vous savez que je suis Madame le Maire, j'ai des relations, il est hors de question que mon fils sorte de cette maison! "

-" madame le Maire, relations ou non, ni vous ni votre fils ont une immunité, votre fils est le suspect numéro un dans le meurtre du jeune Donovan et d'autres affaires liées. Nous embarquons votre fils dans nos bureaux fédéraux de Missoula, je vous suggère de coopérer si vous ne souhaitez pas être embarquée pour obstruction à une arrestation fédérale!" Dit Gilbert en s'approchant d'elle, le fils du maire derrière lui menotté et escorté par deux agents, Klaus suivant de près.

-" je... Cela ne se passera pas comme ça! Vous allez avoir le gouverneur sur le dos et vous paierez pour cette erreur monumentale." Hurla Carol telles des paroles vénéneuses, avant d'apercevoir Klaus " Mr Mikaelson? Mais que faites vous chez moi avec ces personnes du FBI? "

-" Madame le Maire, je suis un agent fédéral pour cette affaire et je vous conseille de prendre un autre ton avec nous. Il y a d'importants chefs d'accusation contre votre fils chéri, votre fils parfait huh? Pas si parfait...moi qui vais bientôt être papa, il est évident que je vais éviter d'éduquer mon fils comme vous l'avez fait avec le votre, le respect pour la gente féminine déjà ..."

-" mais de quoi osez vous me parler? Je vous prie de vous adresser autrement avec moi et de garder votre place!" Dit la mère de Tyler, le regard froid, les dents et les poings serrés.

-" je suis à ma place Madame Lockwood, à une meilleure place que celle de votre gamin!" Dit Klaus la tête haute sans aucun respect pour l'édile.

* * *

Klaus, après l'arrestation des trois suspects, amenés dans les bureaux du FBI à Missoula, rentra chez lui après être passé à Great Falls dans une boulangerie pour récupérer des viennoiseries pour sa femme.

Il était joyeux, tout s'était passé comme prévu, car l'inquiétude était que Lockwood ne soit pas chez lui cette nuit. Il fallait l'avouer Klaus aurait adoré défoncer encore l'ex de sa femme, sa façon dont il avait osé lui reprocher lui avoir volé Caroline, mais il savait que s'il avait violenté le fils du Maire en pleine arrestation, cela se serait retourné contre lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Caroline était déjà réveillée, après sa mauvaise nuit tourmentée, il pensait qu'elle dormirait ce matin, malheureusement Caroline avait des douleurs abdominales et ne trouvait pas de position confortable pour se soulager.

-" mon cœur, tu es déjà réveillée?" Dit il en enlevant ses chaussures et son blouson.

-" hmm, j'ai quelques contractions, le bébé qui me donne encore de sacrés coups dans la vessie, j'ai les pieds gonflés et je n'arrive pas à trouver une bonne position pour me coucher et me détendre... En bref, j'en ai ras le bol, je veux qu'il sorte..." Dit la blonde, la mine défaite.

-" mon pauvre bébé, tu as fait le plus long, ton terme est dans 9 semaines, peut être moins si bébé décide de sortir avant... Je suppose que cela te coupe l'appétit?"

-" euh non, pourquoi?"

-" Hmmm parce que je suis passé te chercher des croissants français à Great Falls, j'ai fait un petit détour parce que je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir"

-" oh merci, oui je meurs de faim... Merci mon mari que j'aime...merci..." Elle retrouva vite le sourire, Klaus l'embrassa et lui tendit le petit sachet de viennoiserie.

-" ils sentent bon le beurre frais... Je vais me lever, je vais mettre des miettes partout." J'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud aussi"

-" je vais te préparer cela... Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un petit déjeuner, je suis un peu fatigué..."

-" alors racontes moi tout! Comment se sont passées les arrestations?" Demanda Caroline alors que Klaus l'aidait à se lever du lit.

-" parfaitement bien! Tu aurais vu la tête de Lockwood, mais le mieux c'était celle de sa mère! ' j'ai des relations avec le gouverneur... ' blablabla... Huh! J'ai récupéré aussi quelque chose dans la chambre du bâtard."

Klaus sortit de sa poche plusieurs photos de sa femme et lui donna

-" merde, ces photos ont un siècle! Je suis étonnée qu'il les ait encore, je devais avoir 15 ans sur celle ci"

-" tu étais déjà très ... mignonne, en uniforme de pompom girls! J'aurais bien fait des acrobaties avec toi..."

-" bébé, je n'avais que 15 ans... Toi tu étais déjà majeur...hmmm tu avais... 19 ans et tu étais je suppose dans les marines, tu aurais eu des soucis avec la justice, détournement de mineure...huh?"

-" mais tu en aurais valu la peine...ça m'exciterait beaucoup si un jour tu remettais ton petit uniforme juste pour moi...pour juger de ta souplesse."

-" hmm on attendra que le petit boxeur sorte de mon corps avant... Et uniquement si toi tu enfiles ton uniforme de marines..."

-" j'avais oublié ton fantasme sur les militaires " rigola Klaus.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et décidèrent de retourner se coucher... Klaus ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs il ne serait plus sensé travailler car officiellement il n'était plus garde forestier, mais tant qu'il serait à Whitefish et que son beau père aurait besoin d'aide il resterait disponible.

* * *

Rebecca venait d'atterrir à Missoula, trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrestation du fils Lockwood et de ses deux complices.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières semaines. Bonnie et Kol étaient installés dans leur appartement et d'ailleurs la brune avait repris le chemin des cours, il y a deux semaines. Elle avait été un peu perdu au début mais son petit ami était resté avec elle, durant les cours magistraux et était venu la chercher à chaque fin de cours de travaux dirigés. Mais elle s'était adaptée finalement assez bien et avait fait la connaissance de nouveaux étudiants avec qui Kol et elle faisaient des soirées.

Caroline et Klaus avaient eu de leur côté des nouvelles de l'agence immobilière qui leur avait confirmés l'accord des propriétaires de la maison de Brentwood. Klaus avait dû faire un aller retour express à Los Angeles tout seul pour signer le contrat de vente, Caroline n'étant plus autorisée à prendre l'avion à cause de l'état avancé de sa grossesse.

Klaus avait réintégré l'armée de l'air depuis quinze jours et il était en vacances pour encore un bon mois. Il profiterait de ses jours de congés pour organiser l'emménagement. La bar avait été mis en vente mais pour le moment aucun acquéreur n'était intéressé, quand au chalet, le couple avait préféré le mettre en location dès lors qu'il aurait quitté la bourgade.

C'était un jour important pour le couple car Caroline avait sa dernière échographie. Ils devaient donc se rendre à l'hôpital de Great Falls.

Stefan surveillait l'arrivée des passagers en provenance de Los Angeles. Lorsqu'il vit sa belle blonde envoûtante chargée comme si elle venait pour le mois entier, il fit un large sourire et son cœur s'accéléra dangereusement.

Lorsque Rebecca vit son garde forestier, elle lâcha ses deux grosses valises et courut jusqu'à lui les bras ouverts et les larmes aux yeux.

-" hey ma poupée même quand on se retrouve tu pleures? Tu crains! Hmm ce que tu m'as manqué."

-" oh Stefan mon chéri! Toi aussi tu m'as trop manquée. Ce sont des larmes de joie, je suis trop contente!"

-" moi aussi je suis content, allez ne perdons pas de temps. La vache tu as pris tout ton dressing avec toi?"

-" non mais j'ai quelques petits cadeaux pour toi."

Le couple prirent vite la route de Whitefish, tous les deux heureux de ces retrouvailles.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus attendaient dans la salle d'attente que l'infirmière médicale viennent les chercher. Caroline avait eu quelques contractions mais très espacées depuis la veille au soir.

-" tu sais Klaus, je crois qu'en rentrant je vais commencer à préparer ma valise pour la maternité. Le bébé est prévu pour dans 6 semaines mais ce serait bien que j'anticipe un peu, parce que le Gyneco de Los Angeles m'a dit qu'il y avait un risque que j'accouche prématurément et quand je vois la grosseur de mon ventre, je n'imagine pas qu'il grossisse encore."

-" oui bonne idée, mais alors je suppose qu'il faudrait que nous achetions un berceau pour le chalet, maintenant que tu n'as plus le droit de prendre l'avion et que par conséquent tu vas accoucher ici, il faut aménager notre chambre."

-" oh oui " dit Caroline toute contente " on pourrait y aller après l'écho, il y a une boutique pas loin d'ici où avec Bonnie nous avons acheté des vêtements pour lui."

-" d'accord mais uniquement si tu te sens bien, parce que tu as l'air fatiguée et plutôt que faire les magasins je préfère que tu soies au lit à te reposer."

-" Klaus, nous n'allons pas y passer des heures, en plus ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas à côté." Elle roula des yeux et ils furent coupés par l'infirmière qui les appela pour s'installer dans le cabinet médical.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la prison de Missoula, une mère effondrée attendait son fils au parloir. C'était la première visite pour Tyler Lockwood, qui avait été autorisée après plusieurs demandes vaines auprès du procureur Dale, celui n'avait pas voulu accorder un droit de visite tout de suite. Surtout que Tyler était emprisonné depuis peu, il était resté un moment dans les locaux des fédéraux pour des interrogatoires musclés. Mais le fils du Maire n'avait pas cédé aux pressions et son avocat l'avait beaucoup aidé à passer ce stade difficile.

Lorsque Carol vit son fils, en combinaison orange, cela était trop pour elle, les larmes coulèrent de voir son enfant accoutré comme un condamné.

-" oh mon dieu mon chéri! C'est une horrible erreur judiciaire... Comment vas tu? Tu sembles manquer de sommeil!"

-" évidemment maman que je manque de sommeil, je partage ma cellule avec un gros tas qui ne fait que de ronfler... Maman tu dois me sortir de là! "

-" j'ai essayé mon chéri mais le gouverneur refuse mes appels, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe... Tyler dis moi la vérité... Est ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Matt Donovan?"

Tyler regarda sa mère mais fit incapable de lui répondre, il préféra rester silencieux.

-" Tyler? J'espère réellement que c'est une erreur! Mon chéri, je dois te parler d'un autre problème! Un très gros problème, un de tes clients est venu à la Mairie il y a trois jours, le même qui était déjà venu à la maison... Il m'a parlé d'un accord avec toi et d'une commande que tu n'avais pas honorée... Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais en prison juste que tu... tu étais en voyage d'affaires en Europe...mon chéri, cet homme a l'air dangereux!"

-" maman, il faut que tu quittes Whitefish quelque temps, pour te protéger de ce type, j'ai merdé et quand j'ai commencé à faire des affaires avec lui, je ne me suis pas aperçu que c'était un mafieux, oui il est dangereux alors je voudrais que tu t'éloignes de la bourgade... C'est important."

-" un mafieux? Tyler... Oh mon dieu mais comment..."

-" maman s'il te plaît fais moi confiance et fais ce que je te dis!"

* * *

Caroline et Klaus main dans la main admiraient leur bébé sur l'écran. Il avait encore beaucoup grossi et semblait à l'étroit dans l'utérus de la future maman.

-" il est vraiment très costaud pour son terme monsieur et madame Mikaelson. Je souhaite madame que vous fassiez une radio de vos hanches pour vérifier que ... que cela passera bien " plaisanta l'obstétricien

-" je suis déjà très stressée alors là vous ne me rassurez pas du tout!"

-" vous savez, vous devriez discuter un peu avec la sage femme, quelques séances avec elle pour vous relaxer et approcher l'arrivée du bébé serait utile"

-" nous avons déjà commencé les séances avec elle. Mais je dors très mal et malheureusement elle n'a pas vraiment de solution pour cela."

-" oh ne vous inquiétez pas madame Mikaelson vous avez fait le plus gros et bientôt vous apprécierez de tenir votre bébé dans vos bras... Je vais regarder votre col, si vous avez eu des contractions depuis hier, je dois m'assurer que tout va bien, celles ci étaient espacées de combien de temps?"

-" environ toutes les 45 minutes quatre fois de suite et ce matin, deux en une heure à peu près." Répondit Klaus

-" oui donc rien de grave, cela travaille car c'est bientôt la fin. Il faudra vous inquiéter et venir à l'hôpital si votre femme a des contractions toutes les dix minutes." Rassura le spécialiste.

Il ausculta le col de la blonde avant d'enlever ses gants.

-" et bien le col est un peu ouvert à trois centimètres, cela ne me parait pas inquiétant mais je vous conseille de rester allongée et d'éviter peut être les relations sexuelles"

-" ah?" Dit le couple en même temps

-" oui enfin je ne vous interdis rien mais juste d'être moins... réguliers. Enfin c'est un conseil pas une interdiction..." A vu de la tête du mari, le médecin préféra se reprendre et rassurer le couple.

* * *

Rebecca et Stefan arrivèrent à Whitefish. Dès que le garde forestier ferma la porte derrière lui, la blonde se jeta sur lui et sauvagement lui enleva son blouson et son sweat camionneur pour profiter de la peau douce de son petit ami qui lui avait manquée.

-" hmm poupée, quelle attaque! " eut le temps de dire Stefan avant que Rebecca se jette sur sa bouche pour savourer les lèvres du garde forestier.

-" j'ai pensé à ça depuis que je suis montée dans l'avion qui m'a menée à toi! "

Stefan la prit par les hanches et la souleva pour l'emporter dans sa chambre. Très vite nus tous les deux, ils profitèrent de leurs retrouvailles et se montrèrent à quel point ils s'étaient manqués.

* * *

Après un déjeuner dans un restaurant thaïlandais, le couple Mikaelson se rendirent dans la boutique spécialisée pour acheter ce qu'ils leur manquaient pour accueillir le bébé au chalet. Ils se mirent d'accord pour un berceau en osier blanc recouvert de tissu bleu clair, ainsi que pour une petite armoire. Ils n'avaient pas la place dans leur chambre de mettre plus de meuble. De toute façon, cette installation ne serait que pour quelques semaines, le temps que Caroline soit en état de voyager. Ils achetèrent aussi un transat et un siège auto, ainsi que quelques accessoires pour les repas de bébé.

Esther avait pris en charge l'installation de la chambre du bébé dans la demeure de Brentwood, elle avait réceptionné les meubles que le couple avait acheté sur internet et tout était prêt pour accueillir son petit fils.

Le couple rentra dans l'après midi, le 4X4 chargé.

Stefan et Rebecca passèrent en fin d'après midi voir le couple avant de partir pour Great Falls où le garde forestier avait prévu une séance de cinéma et un restaurant pour sa petite amie.

-" ah mais Care, ce bébé, tu crois qu'il va grossir encore? C'est hallucinant en un mois ce que tu as pris!" La jeune Mikaelson était heureuse de retrouver sa belle sœur.

-" j'en sais rien mais j'en ai marre, autant je stresse de l'accouchement, autant je veux qu'il sorte vite! "

-" tu sais que maman a fait du bon boulot chez vous! Elle a peint une magnifique fresque dans la chambre du bébé. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de trop l'aider avec les cours mais Kol l'a aidée pour monter les meubles et papa aussi a mis sa contribution."

-" heureusement que vous êtes là pour nous aider." Répondit Caroline alors que sa belle sœur lui montrait des clichés de la chambre ainsi que des photos récentes de Nalah. " la chambre est magnifique... Et ma Nalah a beaucoup grossi encore, ta mère doit la gaver!"

-" tu m'étonnes... Nalah adore les tartines au miel..."

-" je crois qu'elle a prit de très mauvaises habitudes avec maman" soupira Klaus.

* * *

En début de soirée et avant de dîner Klaus et Caroline prirent leur douche ensemble. Le mari était très excité et sa femme remarqua vite l'attribut de son homme droit comme un I!

-"bébé, tu déconnes... Je suis crevée..." Soupira Caroline alors son mari caressait son corps

-" hmm mon cœur, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis super excité... Je crois que j'ai abusé du gingembre confit à midi au restaurant...je n'arrive pas à débander même en pensant à la vieille boulangère de Great Falls."

-" Klaus ok mais pitié pas sous la douche, j'ai mal aux jambes!" Caroline essaya de se dégager de la prise de son homme, celui ci soupira et laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de la belle avant d'agréer.

Klaus sécha sa femme et lui prit la main tout en l'embrassant, il la coucha sur le lit

-" bébé, j'ai trop envie de toi... " Klaus était incontrôlable.

Il se jeta sur les lèvres de sa femme, l'odeur florale l'enivrait totalement, il cajola ses seins en gémissant,

-" oh bébé, caresses moi... " supplia t il.

La blonde prit le sexe dur de Klaus et le caressa alors que lui léchait ses tétons. Il fallait qu'il soit en elle très vite pour se soulager. Il était resté à l'étroit dans son pantalon alors que sa sœur et Stefan étaient chez eux, toute sa frustration lâchée ce soir le rendait hors de contrôle.

Il leva les jambes de sa femme et se positionna de telle façon que la belle se retrouva les cuisses droites contre le torse de son mari, il la pénétra et tous les deux lâchèrent un gémissement de contentement. Il bougea des hanches doucement au début et de plus en plus vite, en caressant les jambes satinées de Caroline, sentant son orgasme arriver, il accéléra et alla encore plus profondément en elle, elle hurla de plaisir en tremblant lorsque son orgasme frappa et Klaus entendant et appréciant celle qui était sienne, crier son nom, explosa et continua ses pénétrations plus lentement pour savourer cette montée de plaisir.

Il se détacha d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle, il reprit son souffle difficilement et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Caroline, elle aussi à bout de souffle.

-" plus jamais je ne te laisserai manger autant de gingembre confit! Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus" dit la blonde le sourire aux lèvres.

-" je suis désolé mon cœur... C'était plus fort que moi... Bébé , c'est quoi ça? " demanda Klaus en levant sa cuisse.

-" quoi?" Caroline se redressa difficilement.

-" merde bébé, c'est quoi ça? Le lit est trempé!" Hurla Klaus en se levant du lit pour se rendre compte que le matelas était complètement mouillé.

-" oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Klaus je crois que tu as éclaté ma poche, je ... J'ai perdu les eaux!"

Le couple paniqua complètement, Klaus se précipita pour commencer à s'habiller. Caroline elle, n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait effectivement perdu les eaux mais n'avait aucune contraction, du moins pas avant qu'une douleur la paralyse quelques instants plus tard.

-" aiiiiieeeee... Klaus je... Il faut que tu m'amènes vite à Great Falls, je suis... je vais accoucher... Oh merde Klaus je ne veux pas accoucher ici..." Caroline hurlait.

-" ok calmes toi... Calmes toi... Je... Putain... Je... Merde bébé, calmes toi!"

-" mais toi merde calmes toi d'abord! Klaus BORDEL, CONDUIS MOI À L'HÔPITAL! "

-" ok... OK ... merde tu n'as pas fait ton sac! Caroline, tu n'as même pas fait ton sac! "

-" tu te démerdes, c'est de ta faute...aiiiiiie, Klaus tu prends une valise et tu mets des bodys et des pyjamas pour le bébé, et tu prends deux de mes pyjamas et des sous vêtements. Tu prends mon vanity et tu y mets mes affaires de toilette! Et tu te magnes le cul sinon je te jure que je vais te mettre une putain de raclée!"

Klaus s'activa, malgré son expérience de militaire qui lui donnait un certain sang froid dans les situations les plus critiques, il se laissa déborder par la panique, sa femme lui hurlait dessus et cela n'arrangeait en rien son stress.

Sitôt les affaires de sa femme prêtes, il aida sa femme à mettre sa veste et il l'aida à rejoindre la voiture. Devant l'engin il se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon, il aida Caroline a s'asseoir dans la voiture et courut jusqu'au chalet pour s'habiller.

-" putain de merde! Putain de merde!" Il mit ses vêtements et avant de sortir, il prit une grosse gorgée de whisky pour se calmer. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le détendre.

-" respires ma chérie, comme la sage femme t'a montrée... Je... putain j'y crois pas, tu as six semaines d'avance..."

-" c'est de ta faute!aieeee , mon dieu Klaus, dépêches toi... Je te déteste! C'est de ta faute! Plus jamais je le laisserai me toucher!" Caroline avait tellement mal qu'elle fut prise d'une colère incontrôlée, comme si le diable la possédait.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Great Falls et se présentèrent à l'accueil des admissions du service maternité. Deux infirmières prirent vite en charge la future maman, alors que Klaus remplissait les papiers.

Il se dépêcha pour rejoindre sa femme, et il fut arrêté net par une sage femme alors qu'il parcourait en courant le long couloir.

-" monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne courez pas dans les couloirs, vous êtes dans un hôpital."

-" je cherche ma femme, Caroline Mikaelson, elle est en train d'accoucher... Merde je l'ai perdu, je remplissais vos papelards d'admission et je..." Klaus bafouillait, encore plus stressé qu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital

-" nous l'avons amené en salle de travail, nous devons lui poser la péridurale car les contractions sont violentes, installez vous en salle d'attente, je vous appèlerai quand vous pourrez la rejoindre, enfin si toutefois vous voulez l'accompagner "

-" merci, oui je veux être avec elle... "

Klaus faisait les cent pas, il avait appelé son beau père ainsi que Rebecca pour les prévenir. Bill très stressé devait récupérer Rebecca et Stefan pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Tous les trois arrivèrent alors que le mari était toujours en train d'attendre.

-" oh mon dieu Klaus! Mais elle est en avance... Où est elle?" Demanda Rebecca en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

-" elle est en salle de travail, une sage femme doit venir me chercher mais ça va faire plus d'une heure et je... Putain personne ne vient me chercher et je veux la voir!"

-" calmes toi Klaus, elle est prise en charge par du personnel compétent... Le bébé ne va pas arriver en deux heures..." Bill tentait de rassurer son gendre, il avait vécu cette expérience 22 ans plus tôt.

-" merci Bill mais si au moins quelqu'un pouvait venir pour me rassurer bordel!"

Trois heures plus tard, une sage femme arriva enfin pour venir chercher Klaus. Le col de Caroline était très dilaté et l'obstétricien devait les rejoindre.

Lorsque Klaus s'approcha de la salle de travail, il entendait sa femme hurler de douleurs et cela lui déchira le cœur.

-" bébé, je suis là... " klaus prit la main de Caroline mais celle ci serra les dents en le voyant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car ils furent interrompu part l'arrivée de l'obstétricien, le même qu'ils avaient vu ce matin, pour l'échographie.

-" monsieur et madame Mikaelson, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt! "

-" c'est de sa faute! Il n'a pas suivi vos conseils! Mon mari est un obsédé sexuel! Klaus je te déteste!" Hurla Caroline " je te déteste et je te jure que tu vas me le payer! Plus jamais je laisserai ton chibre m'envahir!"

Le spécialiste retint un fou rire, alors que Klaus baissa les yeux devant la colère de sa femme. Il ausculta le col de la future maman et conclut que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment, il laissa le couple.

-" Mikaelson! Je te déteste! Mais tu vas rester avec moi et tu vas me supporter le temps que je sortes ton fils!"

-" oui ma chérie, je vais rester avec toi mais calmes toi s'il te plaît..."

Lorsqu'une nouvelle violente contraction frappa la blonde, elle serra si fort la main de Klaus, qu'il grimaça. Il était évident qu'elle lui avait saccagé une ou deux phalanges. Mais il garda une posture normale. Il se dit intérieurement que la nuit serait longue.

Six heures plus tard, Caroline était toujours en salle de travail et lorsque la sage femme repassa pour voir la future maman, elle se rendit compte qu'il était temps de rappeler le spécialiste.

-" madame Mikaelson, le bébé arrive et votre col est assez dilaté, quand je vais vous dire de pousser vous pousserez et quand il faudra relâcher, vous relâcherez. Vous devez bien suivre mes instructions...ok?"

-" ok..." Elle grimaça, et serra encore plus fort la main de son mari.

-" monsieur Mikaelson... Bon courage..."

-" Klaus... J'ai trop mal... Restes avec moi, ne pars pas je t'en prie!" Caroline en pleine panique, avait besoin du soutien de son mari et en une fraction de seconde sembla ne plus lui en vouloir.

-" je suis là mon amour, je ne te quitte pas et nous allons avoir le plus beau des bébés, je suis fière de toi...nous y arriverons ensemble" il leva sa main pour y déposer un tendre baiser.

-" aiiiie! Je vais te tuer espèce d'enfoiré! Je te jure que tu vas te faire stériliser " Ok Caroline sembla de nouveau possédée par le démon!

Klaus soupira et regarda avec des yeux de cockers l'obstétricien espérant un peu de compassion de sa part.

-" monsieur Mikaelson, ne vous inquiétez pas, sachez qu'à partir de maintenant tout ce qui va sortir de la bouche de votre magnifique femme ne sera que du poison et de la haine...elles sont toutes pareilles!" Plaisanta le médecin.

-" ouai sauf que ça fait déjà plus de six heures qu'elle m'en met plein la gueule... C'est bon je m'y suis habitué"

Plus la tête du bébé s'approchait de la sortie et plus les hurlements de Caroline, s'intensifiaient, et par conséquent, plus les doigts de Klaus en pâtissaient.

-" allez Caroline, un dernier effort et nous allons voir la petite frimousse de votre bébé. Poussez fort maintenant"

-"ahhhhhhh! " la blonde fit un dernier effort, poussant fort et longtemps jusqu'à ce que le spécialiste lui dise d'arrêter.

C'est après deux grosses poussées de la future maman, qu'un cri de bébé se fit entendre. Le cœur de Klaus s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son fils, plein de sang et de matières gluantes sur lui, la sage femme prit le bébé et le posa sur la poitrine de Caroline, avant de proposer au papa de couper le cordon. Et c'est tremblant que Klaus effectua ce geste qui le rendit père pour la première fois.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que la blonde accueillit son bébé, la sage femme récupéra vite le nouveau né pour le nettoyer et l'enrouler dans de la layette car son corps se refroidissait vite.

-" oh mon amour! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, tu as vu comme il est beau?" Dit Caroline en pleurant.

-" bébé, je... Je suis si fier de toi... Il est magnifique, tu as été... Extraordinaire..." Lui répondit il en dégageant ses quelques mèches de cheveux, qui collaient à son front puis en embrassant ses lèvres gonflées.

La sage femme revint et proposa le bébé à Klaus qui émut accepta de porter son fils. Il avait déjà quelques cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu profond, il avait la bouche de sa mère, mais surtout les traits de son père. Il était devant la plus belle créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-" Bienvenu parmi nous Aidan Mikaelson... Laisses moi te présenter cette magnifique blonde, tu as la chance d'avoir la plus belle maman du monde!" Klaus tendit son fils à Caroline qui n'arrivait pas à sécher ses larmes.

-" bonjour bébé, je suis ta maman et tu as toi aussi de la chance... Tu as le plus fort des papas... Oh mon dieu Klaus, il est si beau... Regardes il essaie déjà de téter mon doigt. C'est trop mignon."

-" oui il est magnifique... Caroline... Merci pour ce beau cadeau... " il embrassa encore sa femme avant de reprendre plus inquiet " est ce que ça va mon cœur? Tu dois être épuisée après tous ces efforts?"

-" ça va merci, peu importe la fatigue, je suis complètement ailleurs, sous le charme d'Aidan... Tu as l'air fatigué toi aussi . Je suis désolée je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi!"

-" ça va bébé, moi aussi je...je suis ailleurs. Caroline j'y crois pas... il est si petit ..."

La sage femme revint vers le couple pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-" madame Et monsieur Mikaelson, félicitations votre bébé est vraiment magnifique. Il ressemble beaucoup au papa... Il mesure 54cm et pèse 4,3 kilos, c'est un beau bébé pour un prématuré de six semaines. Je vous rassure, il n'aura pas besoin de passer en couveuse et vous devriez rentrer avec lui d'ici trois ou quatre jours si vous récupérez bien."

-" merci... Merci pour m'avoir assistée."

-" je vous en prie...comment va votre main monsieur ?" Rigola la sage femme

-" mieux, beaucoup mieux" lui répondit en souriant Klaus.

-" Je dois encore prendre votre tension avant de vous monter. Monsieur Mikaelson, je crois que des gens de votre famille attendent depuis des heures dans la salle d'attente, il serait bien que vous alliez leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle et leur présenter le nouveau venu, je vous autorise à le prendre un peu avant de le monter dans la chambre mais il faudrait l'installer dans son berceau"

-" bébé, je peux te laisser? Je te retrouve dans ta chambre?"

-" oui vas faire les présentations... Je t'aime" elle leva sa tête pour l'embrasser.

-" je t'aime..."

Klaus ouvrit la salle d'attente tout sourire et vit son beau père, sa sœur et Stefan, les traits tirés, ils avaient passé la nuit à l'hôpital et avaient attendu avec impatience la naissance du bébé.

-" hey, vous êtes restés toute la nuit ici! Merde alors!"

-" Klaus! C'est le seul truc que tu as à nous balancer?" Dit sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils

-" Aidan William Michael est né à 3 heures 25, il fait 54 cm et pèse 4.3kg. Et il est en pleine forme, Caroline va très bien aussi" il retourna dans le couloir pour récupérer le berceau où son fils dormait déjà. " Caroline est très fatiguée, je préférerais que vous la voyiez demain... Par contre je n'allais pas vous laisser rentrer sans vous avoir présenter notre petit bonhomme"

Bill sauta aux bras de son gendre pour une accolade, il avait les larmes aux yeux également. Ému, il se pencha sur le berceau, une multitude d'émotions le traversant.

-" félicitations mec! Je suis content pour Care et toi!" Dit Stefan en tapant sur l'épaule de son ancien collègue.

Rebecca se pencha également sur le berceau, elle trouvait son petit neveu, magnifique et elle aimait beaucoup ce prénom.

-" Klaus,,il est magnifique. Qu'est ce qu'il te ressemble et il a déjà des cheveux... Il est trop mignon, est ce je peux prendre une photo pour envoyer sa petite frimousse aux parents et à Kol et Bonnie.?

-" bien sur petite sœur mais évites le flash, j'appellerai les parents et Kol demain,"

-" il est beau...Klaus fiston vous avez fait du beau boulot avec Care... Je suis grand père...la vache! "

-" merci Bill! Caroline sera content de te voir demain."

-" vous m'avez fait le plus beau des cadeaux, la naissance du bébé juste la semaine où je suis à Whitefish!" Rebecca était toujours scotchée sur le bébé, admirant la beauté du nourrisson.

-" oui c'était imprévu mais vu la taille du bébé, finalement ce n'est pas si mal. Je dois remonter le bébé à sa maman... Est ce que vous pouvez repasser demain?"

-" oui bien sur, nous avons tous besoin de sommeil je crois!" Dit Bill

Klaus remonta son fils dans la chambre de sa femme, elle ne dormait pas et avait repris des couleurs.

-" hey! Je te ramènes un petit machin..." Plaisanta Klaus en approchant le berceau du bébé près du lit de Caroline.

-" hey! Ouai je crois qu'il est à moi ce petit machin, à nous " dit elle en levant les bras pour que son mari la rejoigne pour partager un câlin."

-" hmm mon amour... Comment te sens tu? "

-" bien, fatiguée mais je suis incapable de dormir, je suis tellement excitée...il est trop beau... Est ce que papa l'a vu?"

-" oui, Becca et Stefan aussi, ils sont unanimes, ils le trouvent magnifique et aiment beaucoup son prénom."

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et Klaus le prit dans ses bras, pour le donner à Caroline. Dans les bras de sa mère, il chercha le sein de sa mère, il semblait affamé. Caroline timidement découvrit un de ses seins et Aidan l'attrapa par instinct.

-" c'est bien ton fils" plaisanta t elle tout en regardant son fils boire goulûment le lait maternel.

-" très drôle! Est ce ça te fait mal?"

-" un peu ça tiré mais c'est supportable. La sage femme m'a dit que plus il téterait et plus je fabriquerai du lait. "

Au bout d'à peine 10 minutes, le bébé s'endormit les lèvres encore collés au téton de sa mère, ce qui fit rire ses parents.

-" j'ai demandé à la sage femme si j'avais le droit de rester cette nuit malheureusement elle préfère que je te laisse te reposer... Suis un peu dégoûté."

-" tu as besoin de dormir aussi... Tu as la tête d'un gars qui n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours... Ce n'est pas grave bébé, je vais dormir aussi. "

-" ok... En plus le matelas est foutu, je crois que je vais aller dormir chez ton père."

-" oui ce sera mieux... Viens par là et fais moi un énorme câlin avant de partir. Et si tu pouvais mettre Aidan dans son berceau."

-" je t'aime tellement... Aidan est en bonne santé grâce à toi... Merci bébé..."

-" merci à toi de t'être occupé de moi... Merci de m'avoir offert ce beau cadeau. Je t'aime fort. Maintenant vas te coucher, tu en as vraiment besoin,"

Klaus après soir mis son fils dans son berceau embrassa son front avant d'embrasser encore sa femme et rentra chez son beau père pour essayer de dormir un peu, bouleversé de bonheur.


	40. Chapitre 38

**_Mercis pour vos dernières reviews, et voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu´il vous plaira._**

**_bonne lecture _**

**_lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 38

Caroline avait réussi à s'endormir le bébé dans ses bras, son fils l'avait réveillée deux fois entre 5 heures du matin et 8 heures, demandant le sein affamé.

À 9 heures la sage femme vint la réveiller pour vérifier sa tension et assister la jeune maman pour le premier bain du bébé.

-" je suis désolée de vous réveiller si tôt, je suppose que vous n'avez pas passé une très bonne nuit, cela peut durer quelques mois, le temps que votre petit prenne son rythme, il faut lui laisser le temps... Je suis là pour vous conduire dans la salle des bains... Ici nous donnons le bain des bébés le matin, pour des questions pratiques mais chez vous je vous conseille de le faire le soir, car cela fatigue les petits et cela laisse un peu de tranquillité aux parents pour se retrouver." Dit gentiment la sage femme.

-" d'accord, merci... C'est vrai que j'aurais bien dormi encore un peu."

-" vous pouvez laisser votre bébé à la nurserie, si vous le souhaitez, pour vous reposer."

-" non c'est gentil mais il faut que je m'habitue, je ne peux pas l'abandonner alors que je viens d'accoucher."

-" ce n'est pas l'abandonner, je vous conseille quand même de le laisser au moins la nuit prochaine pour que vous puissiez récupérer. Vous devez être en pleine forme pour le retour a la maison."

-" ok... Je vais y réfléchir."

* * *

Klaus se réveillait dans l'ancien lit de Caroline, il avait dormi chez son beau père à cause du matelas qui avait pris l'eau...

Il sortit de la chambre et Bill était déjà en train de boire son café, il devait aller travailler.

-" bonjour grand père!" Plaisanta le gendre

-" salut Klaus... Ouai ça y est je suis grand père! Je n'en reviens toujours pas! Bien dormi?"

-" ouai merci... Dormir entouré des anciennes peluches de ma femme, c'est plutôt drôle... Merci encore pour cette nuit!"

-" tu viens quand tu veux fiston, y' a pas de problème. À partir de quelle heure sont les visites à la maternité?"

-" je crois que c'est à partir de 14 heures, moi je sais que je peux y aller entre 9 heures et 20 heures, le privilège d'être papa...je ne vais pas tarder à y aller d'ailleurs mais je voulais d'abord aller dans le centre de Great Falls pour acheter un petit cadeau de naissance... Elle le mérite bien... Elle a été fantastique... Pourtant j'ai vraiment flippé. Assister à un accouchement c'est quelque chose de super stressant."

-" oui mais c'est si naturel. À notre époque, nous n'étions pas autorisé à y assister. Je me souviens avoir fait les cent pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital de Great Falls, mais quand on m'a présenté ma petite bouille blonde, je peux te dire que ça en avait valu la peine!"

-" j'aimerais bien voir des photos de Care bébé, et de... de sa mère... Enfin peut être que ça te gêne?"

-" oh non, ça me ferait plaisir mais je vais être un peu à la bourre... Mais c'est pas grave... Je vais te chercher l'album de famille!"

* * *

Caroline n'était pas sûre de ses gestes, tremblante, elle immergea son fils dans la petite baignoire adaptée pour nourrisson, la sage femme à côté d'elle l'encourageait car elle sentait la blonde très stressée.

Malgre tout, le bébé semblait apprécier son bain et dès lors qu'il fut propre, elle l'enroula dans une grande serviette. Elle l'habillage d'un body, d'un pyjama et d'un bonnet et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle mit son bébé endormi dans son berceau et tenta de profiter de ce moment pour fermer les yeux.

* * *

Alors que Klaus et Bill regardaient les photos de la famille Forbes, le jeune papa reçut un appel de son frère Elijah.

-" ´Lijah, bonjour! "

-" salut Klaus, alors ça y est tu es papa? Félicitations!"

-" merci frangin, ouai ça y est... Aidan est magnifique et en très bonne santé, Becca a dû envoyer une photo par e-mail je crois."

-" oui je l'ai reçu, il est vraiment mignon, Sofia et moi vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur. Et comment va Caroline, l'accouchement s'est bien passé?"

-" ça va, oui... Elle m'a explosé la main qu'elle serrait quand elle poussait mais dans l'ensemble même si cela a été long, tout s'est bien passé. Maintenant nous attendons quelques temps avant de venir nous installer à Los Angeles."

-" j'ai hâte de voir mon neveu alors!"

À peine eut il le temps de raccrocher que son téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était son père qui l'appelait maintenant. Mais il mit son portable en silencieux et préféra partager un moment avec son beau père.

-" désolé Bill, il faut que je m'attendes à recevoir un max de coups de fil... Mais ils attendront... Ta femme était très belle, Caroline tient beaucoup de sa mère. Elle était très joufflue bébé ma petite femme dis moi, et adorable... "

-" adorable tu parles, elle hurlait toutes les nuits et dormait toute la journée. Elle était toujours après sa mère. Mais je suppose que tous les bébés sont pareils."

-" huh, je sais que moi et Rebecca avons fait nos nuits très tôt, par contre Kol, c'était la cata, il a dormi dans les bras de notre mère jusqu'à ses deux ans. C'était toujours un déchirement pour lui de ne pas être avec elle. Comme quoi ça dépend des enfants."

-" j'espère alors que toi et Care vous serez chanceux... Merde Klaus, là je suis vraiment à la bourre, les petits gars doivent m'attendre, en plus j'ai promis à Stefan de lui laisser son après midi de libre... À cause de ta sœur ça!" Rigola Bill " je te laisse la maison, le double des clés est accroché à côté de la porte. Embrasses ma fille, je passerais la voir en fin de journée."

-" ok Bill, à plus tard."

* * *

Caroline fut réveillée par un coup de fils dans sa chambre, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de regarder le berceau. Son bébé dormait paisiblement malgré la sonnerie incessante du téléphone.

Elle décrocha vite pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son fils.

-" ma chérie! C'est maman Esther... Oh mon dieu, nous avons reçu la photo du bébé, il est magnifique ma chérie et l'avoir appelé Aidan est tout bonnement merveiiilllleeeeeux" Esther ne cachait pas sa joie et ne laissa pas sa belle fille parler " nous avons essayé de joindre Klaus chéri mais ça sonne, ça sonne et ça ne répond jamais! Comment vas tu?"

-" Esther, je ... Oui merci ça va... Klaus doit dormir, il a passé la nuit à m'assister ... "

-" oh d'accord alors je comprends mieux... Bon écoutes ma chérie, nous ne pouvons pas nous satisfaire d'une photo et sommes trop pressés avec Mickael de voir notre petit fils, nous partons cet après midi pour Missoula! Kol va rester à la maison pour s'occuper de Nalah ne t'inquiètes pas. "

-" oh mais quelle surprise, je vais essayer de joindre Klaus qu'il puisse venir vous chercher. "

-" oui pas d'urgence nous atterrissons à 20 heures, nous pourrons nous voir demain, j'ai hâte de voir ce petit bébé."

Esther raccrocha après avoir pris des nouvelles de sa belle fille et Caroline s'empressa d'appeler son mari.

Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher car il ne répondait pas, elle le vit entrer dans la chambre.

-" hey, j'essaies de te joindre!"

-" bonjour mon cœur, j ai mis le portable en vibreur, tout le monde m'appelle!" Il l'embrassa puis jeta un oeil sur son fils.

-" bonjour... Huh... Ta mère et ton père débarquent à Whitefish, ils atterrissent à Missoula ce soir!"

-" quoi, sérieux? "

-" ouai ils étaient trop impatients de voir leur petit fils, je peux comprendre... As tu dormi un peu?"

-" hmm. Ouai j ai dormi dans ton lit de petite fille... Et ce matin Bill m'a montré des photos de toi petite et de ta mère. Et toi?"

-" papa t'a montré l'album photo? Tiens donc! ... Aidan m'a réveillée deux fois à l'aube alors je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et je lui ai donné son premier bain tout à l'heure"

-" ah ouai et tu t'en es sortie comment?"

-" plutôt bien... Ok il a un peu bu la tasse... Mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise..."

-" j'essaierai de venir plus tôt demain matin pour m'en occuper avec toi, en fait je suis venu un peu tard aujourd'hui car je voulais te faire un petit cadeau pour la naissance du bébé." Il lui tendit un petit paquet rose.

-" oh Klaus merci...qu'est ce que c'est ?" Elle ouvrit pour trouver un écrin, encore un bijou se disait elle.

Klaus lui avait offert un pendentif en forme de goutte en diamant avec une chaînette en or.

-" c'est magnifique, merci." Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement. " je t'aime"

Elle attrapa ses cheveux et tendit le bijou à son mari afin de qu'elle puisse le porter tout de suite.

-" tu as été extra hier, tu méritais bien un petit quelque chose... Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux." confia t il en admirant son fils dans le berceau " il est magnifique ce bébé, je me demande à qui il est" plaisanta t il.

-" à nous deux, forcément c'est le plus beau... Alors pour tes parents, on s'organise comment?"

-" et bien je crois que je vais racheter un matelas et les installer au chalet, je continuerais à dormir chez ton père, entouré de tes peluches.."

-" si tu abîmes un poil de mes ours en peluche, je t'émascule Mikaelson!"

-" hmmm mon dragon qui refait surface..." Il enleva ses chaussures tout en se penchant sur sa femme pour l'embrasser et s'installa à côté d'elle." Viens là ma chérie...tu sais combien de temps ils comptent rester à Whitefish les parents?"

-" je n'ai pas pu en placer une avec ta mère et celle ci a omis de m'en parler, elle était super excitée."

-" faut la comprendre, naturellement elle est too much alors là son premier petit fils qui est né... Elijah m'a appelé ce matin, il t'embrasse et il est content pour le bébé."

-" on a pas fini de recevoir des appels bébé..."

* * *

Carol Lockwood préparait ses valises, perturbée et soucieuse pour son fils. À sa demande, elle avait réservé un vol pour rejoindre de la famille en Allemagne. Elle avait fait le nécessaire pour assurer l'intérim de ses fonctions de maire.

Elle entendit la sonnette de la résidence et se hâta pour ouvrir, son majordome était absent pour la matinée, celui ci était allé faire les courses pour la semaine.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit devant sa porte le client de son fils monsieur Velkov.

-" Monsieur, bonjour... Mon fils n'est pas à la maison, toujours en déplacement en Europe." Dit elle la voix tremblante

-" madame Lockwood... Ma patience a des limites et je crois que votre fils a largement profité de ma bonté... " il se permit d'entrer en forçant le passage avec ses trois gardes du corps.

-" mais qu'est ce que vous faites, vous êtes dans une propriété privée alors si vous ne partez pas tout de suite, j'appelle le shérif!" Dit Carol tremblante

-" le shérif?" Velkov demanda avant de se tourner vers ses molosses " le shérif!" Répéta t il en rigolant sarcastiquement avant de reprendre son sérieux " votre shérif de campagne madame Lockwood ne m'impressionne absolument pas! Votre fils n'a pas respecté le contrat alors je dois lui faire part de mon mécontentement.."

Velkov ferma la porte de la grande résidence derrière lui...

* * *

Klaus avait passé la journée avec sa femme et son fils, il était déjà plus de 18 heures lorsque Bill passa à l'hôpital après sa journée de travail.

-" quel beau bébé, mon petit fils! Il est quand même costaud déjà pour son petit âge!" Dit Le grand père fier et encore ému.

-" merci papa, et il n'arrête pas de manger...je suis épuisée. La sage femme m'a proposé de le mettre à la nurserie cette nuit pour que je puisse faire une vraie nuit mais j'hésite."

-" mon cœur, tu devrais suivre le conseil, une nuit ne va pas le traumatiser. Tu rentres dans deux jours, il faut que tu soies en forme pour le retour à la maison." Dit Klaus concerné.

-" je sais, je vais voir" soupira la blonde.

* * *

Klaus venait de récupérer ses parents à l'aéroport de Missoula. Le temps était maussade mais cela ne perturbait en aucun cas l'humeur d'Esther et de Mikael.

-" maman, comment as tu réussi à embarquer dans l'avion avec cet énorme lapin en peluche?" Klaus était surpris de voir sa mère portant une peluche plus grande qu'elle.

-" ta mère... ta mère!" Se plaignit le patriarche " on a dû acheter un troisième billet pour sa connerie!"

-" oh écoutes Mikael, il faut bien que je gâte mon bébé... J'ai aussi apporté quelque chose pour toi mon fils chéri, pour ma belle Caroline et pour son père."

-" excédent de bagages de presque 500 dollars... J'espère que ta voiture est assez grande!"

-" ouai j'ai un 4x4 ici en location, ça devrait aller, enfin je verrais ça quand on aura récupéré vos valises!"

Effectivement Esther avait vu grand, 4 énormes valises et un tableau, en plus du gros lapin pour Aidan.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Whitefish, ils allèrent directement au chalet pour déposer les bagages et ensuite ils se hâtèrent chez le père de Caroline pour le dîner.

* * *

-" monsieur Forbes, enfin je fais la connaissance du papa de ma princesse! Je suis enchantée!" S'écria Esther en faisant une accolade à Bill

-" appelez moi Bill! Je suis enchanté aussi" répondit le chef des gardes forestiers un peu surpris de l'attitude de la mère de Klaus.

-" Bill, je suis Mikael" ils se serrèrent la main et discrètement le père de Klaus lui murmura " je suis désolé d'avance pour le comportement de ma femme, elle est parfois excentrique, je m'y suis habitué au bout de 40 ans de mariage mais parfois je craque."

-" Les enfants m'ont déjà donné un aperçu " plaisanta Bill. " je suis content que vous soyez là, vous verriez ce beau bébé qu'ils nous ont fait..."

-" s'il n'était pas aussi tard, je serais bien allez les voir mes petits chéris ce soir!" Dit déçue Esther.

-" ne t'inquiètes pas les deux jours où vous serez là, tu auras l'occasion de le voir et de bien profiter de notre fils."

Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée de Rebecca et Stefan que Bill avait également invité.

-" hey ma chérie! Tu as l'air radieuse dis moi... Bonsoir mon amour... Stefan. Que je suis contente de te voir aussi. Comment allez vous les enfants? "

-" bien merci Esther, vous avez fait bon voyage?"

-" oui parfaitement Stefan merci..."

* * *

Esther et Mikael avaient rapporté beaucoup de choses de Californie et la mère de Klaus avait tout particulièrement fait un cadeau au père de Caroline, qui toucha beaucoup celui ci, elle avait peint un portrait de sa fille lors de leur mariage à Las Vegas, et l'avait fait encadré de dorures.

-" merci, c'est magnifique, vous êtes vraiment une artiste Esther."

-" le modèle est magnifique c'est normal." Dit Klaus.

Après le dîner, Klaus remonta ses parents au chalet pour la nuit avant de rentrer se coucher chez son beau père. Il avait prévu d'aller tôt à l'hôpital le lendemain matin pour s'occuper de son fils avec Caroline.

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que Bill faisait sa première tournée dans le parc, il fut étonné de voir une paire de talons aiguilles sur un petit chemin caillouteux, il regarda autour de lui et eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il découvrit dans le fossé, une jambe dépasser d'un amas de feuilles mortes et de branchages. Il prit un long bâton et bougea un peu les végétaux pour voir apparaître un corps sans vie, méconnaissable car carbonisé de la tête jusqu'au tronc.

Affolé, il regarda autour de lui et appela vite le shérif.

Pendant ce temps Klaus était avec Caroline et donnait le bain à son fils. Caroline était en pleine forme, elle avait accepté de confier Aidan à la nurserie et avait pu faire une nuit complète. Elle avait tiré plusieurs biberons de son lait afin que les puéricultrices puissent nourrir le bébé.

-" mais dis moi, tu t'en sors super bien, c'est comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie bébé!" Plaisanta Caroline alors que son mari s'occupait du bébé avec beaucoup de minutie.

-" ouai c'est marrant en plus, il a l'air d'apprécier en tout cas. Vivement que nous soyons tous les trois chez nous, à Los Angeles je veux dire. Je me suis renseigné hier quand je suis allé à l'aéroport, un bébé peut voyager à partir de 15 jours."

-" si tôt? C'est cool ça! Nalah me manque tu sais, j'espère que ça se passera bien avec le bébé."

-" tout ira bien. Et puis Miss dents longues sera tellement occupée à courir dans son nouvel environnement qu'elle ne se préoccupera pas d'Aidan."

-" j'espère... Quand doivent venir tes parents? "

-" après le déjeuner, ils sont tous les deux excités de voir le bébé. Tu sais que maman a peint un tableau de toi qu'elle a offert à ton père."

-" vraiment... Je suis sûre qu'il a apprécié. Et ce tableau, il est comment?"

-" tu es magnifique, avec le visage d'un ange...mon ange" il se tourna, son fils dans les bras pour embrasser sa femme. " elle t'a peinte comme tu étais le jour de notre mariage. Ton père était super ému... Et j'ai eu un super cadeau aussi... Une tablette ... Et quand tu vas voir le cadeau que maman a acheté à Aidan, tu vas halluciner!"

-" halluciné genre, ça ne va pas me plaire ou genre je vais trouver ça extra?"

-" genre... genre tu verras!On retourne dans la chambre... Bébé est en train de dormir dans mes bras, je vais en profiter pour passer du temps avec toi"

* * *

-" le corps est méconnaissable, je n'ai pas eu d'appels particuliers sur des faits de disparition dans le coin, cela peut être un touriste... " dit le shérif à ses hommes et aux gardes forestiers qui avaient rejoint leur chef.

-" au moins nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, c'est une femme." Dit Bill en montrant la paire de talons aiguilles sur le bas côté.

-" ouai mais le médecin légiste confirmera... Jeff, mettez sous scellé les chaussures, il y a aussi une boucle d'oreilles à côté du cadavre"

L'ambulance embarqua le corps retrouvé par Bill après que le shérif ait pris des photos. Le dernier meurtre qui avait endeuillé la bourgade était celui de Matt Donovan, cela faisait plus d'un an mais cela restait frais dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Alors un nouveau crime ne manquerait pas de bouleverser encore la population.

* * *

Esther et Mikael avaient apprécié leur installation dans le chalet de Caroline et Klaus, et la mère Mikaelson avait tout particulièrement adoré la vue sur les montagnes de ce site naturel. Klaus était retourné à Whitefish récupérer ses parents pour visiter Caroline et le bébé.

-" ma chérie, que tu as bonne mine! Tu es resplendissante, je reconnais les signes d'une maman heureuse! " Esther embrassa et prit sa belle fille dans ses bras avant de se pencher sur le berceau du bébé.

-" Esther, qu'est ce que vous avez amené avec vous?" Hallucina Caroline lorsqu'elle vit l'énorme peluche d'environ deux mètres " oh mon dieu!"

-" Caroline, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher je te le promets mais tu connais ta belle mère!" Roula des yeux Mikael avant d'embrasser à son tour la blonde.

-"bébé Aidan mérite bien plus encore! Oh mon dieu, il est ... magnifique... je... Oh qu'est ce qu'il te ressemble Klaus, c'est bien ton fils... Bonjour bébé!"

-" merci maman, tu peux le prendre si tu veux... Profites qu'il soit éveillé, parce que soit il dort, soit il mange... "

-" bonjour, je suis Esther, ta grand mère, tu vas voir nous allons faire plein de choses tous les deux... Mikael, regardes ces beaux yeux bleus, tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Kol quand il était nourrisson?"

-" oui c'est vrai! Laisses moi porter mon petit fils aussi! " le père de Klaus était impatient de porter ce petit être, sa chair, sa descendance. Les deux parents étaient très émus , Klaus et Caroline leur avaient fait le plus beau des cadeaux.

-" oh ma chérie, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... J'espère que cela te plaira " dit Esther en tendant un sac cadeau que Caroline reconnut comme les emballages de chez Birdy.

-" Esther, merci... Du Birdy?" Sourit Caroline, en ouvrant le sac impatiente.

-" du Birdy... Je sais que tu aimes ce qu'il fait...au fait mon chéri, il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles" s'exclama t elle en direction de son fils

-" déconnes pas avec ça maman!" Souffla Klaus

-" oh Esther! Il est magnifique... Merci..." La mère Mikaelson avait offert un magnifique sac à main à sa belle fille

-" je t'en prie, je suis contente qu'il te plaise, même si Birdy m'a proposé de l'échanger si cela ne te convenait pas, enfin si Klaus passait à la boutique, il serait content." Insista Esther

-" maman!" Dit Klaus excédé par les sous entendus de sa mère.

-" Esther, Klaus est pris et je ne le partage pas!" Plaisanta Caroline " il est parfait et pour rien au monde, je voudrais l'échanger."

Les parents Mikaelson passèrent toute l'après midi à l'hôpital. Rebecca les avait rejoint en fin de journée, elle avait emprunté la voiture de son petit ami et lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne s'attarda pas à raconter les dernières nouvelles de la bourgade.

-" Klaus, Care, y'a un cadavre qui a été retrouvé à moitié calciné dans le parc... C'est Bill qui a découvert le corps ce matin!"

-" quoi? Mais ils ont identifié la victime?" Demanda Klaus

-" oh mon dieu, j'espère que papa va bien... Il faut que je l'appelle." Dit Caroline

-" il doit être encore avec le shérif, c'est Stefan qui m'en a parlé en rentrant déjeuner... "

-" je retourne à Whitefish, voir les gardes forestiers...Becca, tu pourras raccompagner les parents?" Klaus jeta un œil sur son fils avant d'embrasser sa femme et de partir précipitamment.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore là bas, cela ne pouvait être que criminel si le corps avait été calciné, il espérait qu'il n'y ait aucun lien avec l'affaire Donovan.

* * *

Le majordome de la résidence Lockwood avait attendu le retour de madame le Maire, tout l'après midi. Il était rentré en fin de matinée et n'avait trouvé personne dans la demeure, il pensait que sa patronne était sortie mais ne la voyant pas revenir ce soir, il commença à s'inquiéter. Elle avait laissé dans sa chambre, plusieurs bagages et son portable était sur sa table de chevet. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle ne sortait jamais sans son téléphone.

Il se décida d'appeler le shérif pour signaler la disparition du maire.

-" mais attendez, depuis quand elle a disparu?" Demanda le shérif au téléphone

-" je ne sais pas shérif! Je suis sorti ce matin et je suis rentré vers 11:30, elle n'était pas à la résidence."

-" vous avez contacté la mairie, peut être qu'elle était à son bureau?"

-" j'ai appelé monsieur Beerloo qui fait son intérim depuis deux jours et il ne l'a pas vu... Je suis inquiet... Elle n'est pas très bien depuis l'arrestation de son fils. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtises, elle est en pleine dépression et est sous médicaments ... Je suis vraiment inquiet. Elle n'a même pas pris son téléphone portable, cela ne lui ressemble pas."

-" bon écoutez, c'est intéressant ce que vous me dites parce que... oh mon dieu, j'espère que je me trompe, pouvez vous venir ici?"

-" comment ça?... D'accord j'arrive tout de suite."

Le majordome se hâta pour aller chez le shérif, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, pourquoi le shérif voulait le voir?

* * *

Klaus appela Bill pour savoir où il était et çelui ci lui confirma vite les dires de Rebecca, il lui informa également que le shérif commençait à avoir des doutes sur l'identité de la victime.

-" le Maire Lockwood? Sérieux?" Demande Klaus.

-" écoutes fiston, on attend le majordome, lui pourra nous dire si la boucle d'oreille retrouvée ainsi que la paire de chaussures appartiennent au maire. "

-" est ce que ça va Bill? je veux dire, c'est toi qui a trouvé le corps...!"

-" ouai ça va t'inquiètes pas pour moi... Comment va Aidan aujourd'hui?"

-" bien, les parents sont encore avec eux à l'hôpital, je rentre à Whitefish, si c'est vraiment Carol Lockwood qui a été retrouvé dans le fossé, il faut que j'en parle à Gilbert."

-" ok, retrouves moi chez le shérif alors."

* * *

Les résultats ADN tombèrent tardivement dans la nuit et après confirmation de la part du majordome que les effets retrouvés à proximité étaient bien ceux de Carol Lockwood, la nouvelle tomba comme une bombe dans le bureau du shérif, le maire de Whitefish avait été assassinée.

Le FBI fut très vite mis au courant, et mis sur l'affaire, Gilbert et quelques uns de ses hommes débarquèrent le lendemain matin à la bourgade. Tout devait être méticuleusement vérifié, les bois ainsi que la résidence Lockwood qui était sous vidéo surveillance 24 heures sur 24.

Klaus avait rapidement vu le chef du FBI avant de se rendre à l'hôpital voir sa femme et son fils. Gilbert se doutait aussi qu'il y avait un lien avec l'affaire Lockwood, il avait perquisitionné toutes les vidéos pour les analyser au siège du FBI.

* * *

Caroline était en train de donner le sein à son fils quand Klaus arriva à l'hôpital. Elle était impatiente car le gynécologue lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle aujourd'hui. Dès lors qu'elle avait appris la bonne nouvelle, elle avait commencé à préparer ses bagages.

Elle s'était habillée d'un jean et d'un pull à large col plus pratique pour nourrir son fils, il commençait à faire très froid dans le Montana et elle avait enroulé son bébé dans une petite couverture bien chaude en plus des deux épaisseurs de vêtements qu'elle lui avait enfilé.

-" hey bébé, t'es toute belle comme ça! Ça change de t'avoir vu en pyjama depuis que tu es ici!"

-" oui je me suis habillée parce que..." Elle se tut et avec un grand sourire joyeux elle annonça la bonne nouvelle." parce que je suis autorisée à sortir dès aujourd'hui!"

-" cool! Je suis content, heureusement que j'ai mis le siège auto dans le coffre... Bébé, moi aussi j'ai une nouvelle... C'est Carol Lockwood qui a été retrouvée dans les bois par ton père!"

-" oh mon dieu! Mais c'est terrible!"

-" Caroline, tu ne l'appréciais pas de toute façon..."

-" et alors? Elle a fait partie de ma vie et même si nous ne nous entendions plus, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il lui arrive une telle tragédie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-" d'après l'autopsie, elle a été égorgée puis son corps a été en partie cramé. Gilbert est à Whitefish, il soupçonne un lien avec le fait que le maire faisait des malversations au gouverneur et à certains ministres du comté... Peut être qu'à cause de l'arrestation de son fils, elle voulait tout dévoiler et cela à fait flipper des gens au dessus... Mais bon après ça peut être aussi un mec complètement taré qu'elle a croisé et elle était là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit"

-" un mec taré qui roderait dans le parc... Merci Klaus... Tu viens de me couper l'envie de rentrer à la maison... "

-" mon cœur, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais que je suis capable de te protéger et je ne vous quitterai pas des yeux avec Aidan. D'ailleurs il faut que je demande à Becca d'amener les parents à l'aéroport cet après midi car je ne veux pas te laisser seule au chalet avec le bébé"

-" d'accord... Alors on y va?"

-" ouai laisses moi le temps d'aller installer le siège auto et de descendre ta valise, je suis content que tu rentres au chalet, hmmm je commençais à m'ennuyer de toi le soir." Il l'embrassa tendrement alors que son fils s'était encore endormi sur le sein de sa mère. Klaus profita du sein découvert de sa femme pour y déposer ses lèvres chaudes qui fit gémir Caroline.

-" bébé, méfies toi de mes montées de lait" sourit elle.

-" tu sais que rien ne m'arrête mon cœur!" Dit il d'un air machiavélique avant de retourner à la voiture.

* * *

Esther et Mikael étaient au chalet en compagnie de Rebecca qui les avait rejoint pour le petit déjeuner. C'était le dernier jour du court séjour des Mikaelson mais ils avaient vu leur petit fils et avaient fait la connaissance de Bill, qu'ils trouvaient charmant.

Il étaient tous les trois en pleine conversation sur la louve lorsque Klaus ouvrit la porte du chalet, son fils dans les bras.

-" hey! Regardez qui je vous amène! " dit joyeusement le nouveau père de famille.

-" hey, ma petite crotte! Bonjour bébé!" Rebecca s'approcha du bébé et le prit dans ses bras " coucou, je suis sûre que les bras de ta tata sont les plus confortables après ceux de ta jolie maman"

-" ah Caroline, mais tu es sortie... Oh c'est merveilleux juste avant notre départ!"

-" oui Esther, que je suis contente d'être à la maison... je ne supportais plus la nourriture de l'hôpital."

-" chérie, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne manger que des gâteaux, je te préviens tout de suite que c'est fini la belle vie!" Dit Klaus.

-" je vais avoir besoin d'énergie tant que je nourris ton fils!" Se défendit Caroline " alors ce séjour dans mon Montana, vous a plu?"

-" tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dépaysant d'être ici" avoua Mikael " en plus je suppose que les premières neiges arrivent rapidement par ici"

-" oui je pense que plus haut, nous allons avoir les premiers flocons et j'espère que nous serons déjà partis pour Los Angeles, retrouver la chaleur."

-" ah mes enfants, nous aussi nous avons hâte que vous soyez dans votre nouvelle maison!" Soupira Esther en essayant de récupérer le bébé des bras de sa fille.

* * *

A même moment, dans la prison fédérale de Missoula, Lockwood était dans le bureau du directeur du penitentier pour lui annoncer la nouvelle concernant sa mère.

-" monsieur Lockwood, nous avons de très mauvaises nouvelles pour vous!" Dit le directeur en se pinçant les lèvres.

-" je ne dirais rien sans mon avocat!" S'énerva Tyler avant d'être coupé par l'homme en face de lui

-" oh mais cela n'a rien avoir avec votre condition et les raisons de votre emprisonnement... Nous avons eu des nouvelles de chez vous, Whitefish... Votre mère... "

-" ma mère? " Tyler leva les yeux et sentit le malaise l'envahir.

-" votre mère est décédée... Je vous prie d'accepter mes condoléances monsieur Lockwood, la mort d'un proche est toujours difficile."

-" comment ça ma mère est décédée? Comment?" Il essaya de retenir ses larmes mais lorsque le directeur lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé an la bourgade, il ne pût s'empêcher de tout lâcher avant de s'évanouir..


	41. Chapitre 39

Chapitre 39

C'est en pleine nuit, qu'un cri de bébé se fit entendre au chalet, perdu au fin fond du parc naturel de Whitefish.

Le petit Aidan Mikaelson savait comment se faire comprendre et quand il avait faim, son impatience se montrait par des hurlements.

Son père se leva difficilement et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il se dirigea un peu désorienté et fatigué vers la cuisine pour récupérer un biberon de lait que sa femme avait tiré de son sein dans la soirée.

Il s'assit confortablement dans le sofa et nourrit son fils pour la deuxième fois dans la nuit.

Caroline et Klaus étaient épuisés depuis le retour de l'hôpital. Aidan se réveillait toutes les trois heures, la journée comme la nuit et malgré que les parents se relayaient pour s'occuper de leur fils, c'était difficile pour eux. Et leur fatigue se répercutait sur leurs humeurs respectives et leur relation de couple. Caroline était dans une période où elle ne supportait pas que Klaus la touche, elle était comme beaucoup de jeunes mamans, accaparée par son bébé et elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle avait un mari. Klaus de son côté espérait que cette situation se tasse vite, il était compréhensif et faisait tout pour aider sa femme. Il avait d'ailleurs de lui même, proposé de s'occuper d'Aidan la nuit pour que Caroline se repose. Mais sa vie en duo lui manquait, et devenir parent était bien plus difficile qu'il le pensait. Son beau père avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps, le confortait en lui expliquant que les débuts surtout avec un premier enfant étaient compliqués mais que cela ne durait que quelques semaines, peut être quelques mois selon le caractère de l'enfant. Alors les quinze jours de bébé Mikaelson n'étaient qu'une petite partie de ce qu'il leur attendait encore.

Le couple avait organisé leur départ pour Los Angeles et ils devaient prendre l'avion dans trois jours. Des déménageurs étaient passés récupérer plusieurs meubles et le chalet était presque vidé, à part le lit, le berceau, la cuisine et le canapé. Tous leurs vêtements étaient déjà dans des malles, et la situation n'aidait pas au bien être de la famille.

Bill Forbes, sentant le couple tendu avait proposé à ses enfants de garder le bébé une soirée et une nuit afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver en tête à tête.

Caroline peu rassurée avait d'abord refusé, mais Klaus avait insisté car il avait besoin de se retrouver avec sa femme. Ils devaient donc passer une soirée tous les deux demain soir, Klaus avait tout organisé et voulait surprendre sa femme.

* * *

Lorsque Caroline se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne trouver ni Klaus à côté d'elle dans le lit, ni leur fils dans son berceau. Elle se leva et mit son peignoir, il faisait frais ce matin dans la chambre, malgré le radiateur électrique allumé, rien que pour cela, elle avait hâte de partir pour la Californie.

Elle trouva dans le salon, endormi son mari, Aidan dans ses bras qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle prit le bébé et embrassa les lèvres de Klaus légèrement. Il grogna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-" bébé, tu t'es endormi dans le canapé... Tu devrais retourner au lit, je vais m'occuper d'Aidan." Dit doucement Caroline.

-" ouai, le dernier réveil de notre petite crotte a été difficile pour moi. Suis mort. Tu as bien dormi mon cœur?"

" oui merci. Vas te coucher maintenant sinon tu ne sera pas en forme pour notre soirée."

-" ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en rêve de me retrouver en tête avec toi depuis un moment.." Il se redressa et embrassa sa femme " je t'aime madame Mikaelson"

-" je t'aime aussi monsieur Mikaelson, même si en ce moment je ne suis pas super cool avec toi."

-" ne t'en fais pas... C'est une période de notre vie de famille à passer. Quand Aidan fera ses nuits, ça se passera déjà mieux. " il se leva et enlaça sa femme, leur bébé lové entre ses deux parents semblait content. " je vais me recoucher. Réveilles moi si tu as besoin."

* * *

Richard Lockwood attendait son fils dans une petite cellule dans la la prison de Missoula. Le directeur du pénitencier avait accordé une visite privée plutôt que collective en parloir, Tyler n'allait pas bien et le décès de sa mère l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il s'était complètement isolé, ne participait pas aux activités proposées aux détenus et ne s'alimentait presque plus.

Son père avait été informé de l'incarcération de son fils, en même temps que du meurtre de son ex femme. Et ces deux nouvelles avaient profondément affecté l'homme.

Lorsqu'il vit Tyler, le visage amaigri, son cœur fit un bond. Il n'avait pas son fils depuis plusieurs années, depuis qu'il avait quitté sa femme pour une autre et Tyler refusait toute rencontre avec lui.

-" qu'est ce que tu fais là? " demanda Tyler, surpris de revoir son père,

-" j'ai appris pour tout ça, toi ici, ta mère ... je... Tyler comment tout ça a pu arriver?" Richard Lockwood attendait des réponses mais au vu de l'expression de son fils, il s'attendait à son mutisme.

-" pourquoi je te parlerai maintenant? Tu nous as abandonnés avec maman, tu n'as pas à venir ici tout d'un coup pour me montrer un pseudo intérêt." Répondit calmement Tyler.

-" Tyler, ce qu'il s'est passé entre ta mère et moi, arrive à beaucoup de couples, je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre de côté, c'est toi qui a coupé les ponts avec moi, n'inverses pas les rôles!"

-" tu nous as abandonnés pour une salope qui t'a embobinée pour profiter de ton fric... Et tu as tout lâché pour cette garce, pourquoi voudrais tu que j'ai de la considération pour toi? "

-" parce que je suis ton père! Et avec ta mère, dieu est son âme, nous ne nous entendions plus depuis des mois avant que j'entame une relation avec... celle qui est ma femme maintenant... Alors je te prierai de la respecter."

-" qu'est ce que tu veux maintenant? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici."

-" je suis ton père Tyler, ne me fermes pas la porte! J'ai beaucoup de peine d'avoir perdu la mère de mon unique fils, surtout dans des conditions si tragiques. Ne te braques pas, je ferais tout pour t'aider à sortir de là mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé!" s'énerva Richard.

-" tu feras tout pour m'aider? C'est une blague. Tu n'as jamais été la pour nous, pour moi! "

-" j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de prendre de tes nouvelles, jamais tu n'as répondu à mes courriers, jamais tu ne m'as rappelé quand j'essayais de te joindre. Encore une fois. N'inverses pas les rôles!"

Tyler baissa les yeux, regardant ses poignets menottés, il ne voulait plus se justifier auprès de son père, pourtant il ne lui restait que lui, il avait tout perdu, sa mère, sa liberté. Il se leva de sa chaise et donna un coup à la porte pour appeler le gardien resté à l'extérieur de la pièce.

-" ramenez moi dans ma cellule, j'en ai assez entendu!" cria t il alors que le gardien ouvrait la porte.

-" Tyler! Tu peux te braquer tant que tu veux! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas!" Eut le temps de lui dire Richard Lockwood avant que son fils parte.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus avait tout préparé pour que Bill s'occupe d'Aidan ce soir. Le père de Caroline arriva vers 19 heures comme convenu. Le petit dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

La jeune maman n'était pas rassurée, son mari de son côté tentait de calmer les inquiétudes de sa femme. Elle laissait son bébé pour la première fois et elle vivait cela comme un véritable abandon.

-" Care, arrêtes donc de t'angoisser, je sais m'occuper des bébés, je me suis occupé de toi ma chérie quand tu avais l'âge de ton fils... Profites de cette soirée avec ton mari et laisses moi ce plaisir de rester avec mon petit fils." dit Bill, qui s'était aperçu du grand stress de sa fille.

-" papa, promets moi de nous appeler s'il se passe quoique ce soit. J'ai mis dans son berceau un lange avec mon odeur, cela l'aide à s'endormir, dans le frigo, il y a plusieurs biberons, surveilles bien ses couches, il faut le changer régulièrement pour éviter qu'il ait les fesses rouges, si tu vois que celles ci sont un peu marquéeś, tu lui mets une épaisse couche de crème, le tube bleu à côté de ses affaires de toilette..."

-" ma chérie, oui je ferai tout ça... Klaus, tu as aussi des choses à me dire?"

-" huh? Je crois que Caroline a tout dit, je t'ai laissé le numéro de l'hôtel au cas où nous ne serions pas joignable sur nos portables."

-" bien... Allez un dernier bisou au bébé et après vous dégagez mes enfants!" Dit joyeusement Bill.

-" papa! " souffla Caroline avant de se pencher sur le berceau de son fils pour embrasser son front " tu vas me manquer mon petit chat. Sois gentil avec ton grand père."

Klaus et Bill échangèrent un regard en souriant avant que le mari attrape la taille de sa femme pour la détacher de leur fils.

-" bébé, on y va!"

* * *

-" tu crois vraiment que papa va s'en sortir?" Caroline ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son fils.

-" oui Caroline, arrêtes d'y penser, il ne se serait jamais proposé s'il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer! Mon cœur, si nous pouvions passer une soirée juste toi et moi... " il prit sa main alors qu'il conduisait et la leva à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts délicats. " hmm tu as les mains froides... Je vais monter le chauffage."

-" oui je suis gelée. Tu as l'air de bien supporter le froid toi?"

-" oui, tu sais quand j'étais en Irak, je dormais souvent dehors et les nuits étaient fraîches... Dire qu'après demain, nous serons à Los Angeles, les températures seront plus agréables."

-" oui... J'ai hâte d'être dans notre belle maison, de revoir Nalah, ta famille, ma Bonnie!"

-" et moi j'ai hâte de ne plus partager ma chambre avec le bébé, on est vraiment trop à l'étroit au chalet, finalement c'est bien que nous ayons décidé de partir car nous n'aurions pas pu y rester longtemps."

-" oui c'est vrai... Alors dis moi, où tu comptes m'amener ce soir, parce que tu m'as parlée d'un restaurant et d'une chambre d'hôtel..." Demanda curieusement la blonde, Klaus avait tout organisé à son insu.

-" hey tu verras, c'est une surprise mais saches que tout est au même endroit!"

* * *

Après une bonne heure de route, Klaus s'arrêta enfin sur le parking d'un petit manoir, qui faisait chambres d'hôtes. Caroline était déjà subjuguée par l'endroit. La nuit était déjà tombée mais la demeure et son terrain étaient éclairés par de jolies lanternes.

-" Klaus, c'est magnifique mais oui sommes nous? "

-" pas loin de Missoula... Je savais que cet endroit te plairait" il prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la réception. Klaus récupéra les clés et ils montèrent un étage par un large escalier.

Le suite que le mari avait loué pour cette nuit était magnifique, décorée avec charme, il y avait un salon avec deux grands canapés et une table basse en bois exotique, une grande chambre avec un lit immense et confortable, une salle de bain en marbre avec une grande baignoire jacuzzi.

-" mon chéri, c'est... Woua... Je n'ai pas de mot..." Elle se serra contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou " merci tu es un mari vraiment formidable." Elle l'embrassa, comme longtemps cela ne leur était pas arrivé, un vrai baiser langoureux.

-" hmm... Je suis content que tu aies accepté ce ... rendez vous madame Mikaelson, votre mari est plus que satisfait!"

-" et qu'est ce que mon mari a prévu pour la suite?"

-" un dîner aux chandelles, dans un salon privatif en bas, juste toi et moi. Mais d'abord tu vas aller te changer... J'ai pris l'initiative d'acheter une robe pour toi... " il pointa du doigt une grande boîte en carton sur le lit et Caroline arqua un sourcil, surprise de cette attention.

-" une robe?"

-" oui et autre chose..." Dit il le sourire malicieux " je vais me changer aussi dans la salle de bain. A tout à l'heure madame Mikaelson" il l'embrassa avant de la laisser seule.

Elle ne répondit rien, abasourdie de toutes ses attentions, elle se jeta impatiente sur la boîte pour regarder ce que Klaus lui avait acheté. Il avait très bon goût donc ne s'inquiétait pas. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet, elle se mit à rire, effectivement il n'y avait pas qu'une robe dans cette boîte, mais également un ensemble de lingerie et une paire de talons aiguilles. Elle ne tarda pas à se déshabiller pour porter les cadeaux de son mari.

Klaus n'avait négligé aucun détail. Il s'était habillé élégamment, il avait rêvé de cette soirée romantique avec sa magnifique femme depuis des jours, en mettant en place sa cravate, il pensa à sa Caroline, dans cette superbe robe rose clair, surtout avec en dessous cette magnifique lingerie de la même couleur, des bas en dentelles que mettraient en valeur ses magnifiques jambes. Il aimait sa femme et l'avoir pour lui seul, lui manquait terriblement.

Prêt, il sortit de la salle de bain et quand il vit sa femme habillée, sa mâchoire en tomba, elle avait relevé ses cheveux, dieu qu'elle était belle.

-" tu es splendide Caroline!"

-" tu es très élégant mon amour... Cette robe est vraiment magnifique et ce que je porte en dessous est très... à mon goût" elle sourit malicieusement et se rapprocha de son époux pour le prendre par la taille et coller sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour humer son parfum.

-" je ne suis pas sur que tu gardes longtemps cette robe après le dîner! Allons y mon cœur, plus vite nous aurons dîné et plus vite, je pourrais... hmm... te faire l'amour encore et encore." Il caressait le bas de son dos, sensuellement.

-" mais dis moi, tu as déjà tout prévu? "

-" oui tout... "

* * *

-" Klaus! C'est ... Je n'ai pas de mot. Jamais je n'ai eu ce genre de dîner!"

-" installes toi mon amour!" Lui proposa Klaus en tirant sa chaise.

-"merci."

Après leur dîner aux chandelles, Klaus et Caroline partagèrent quelques danses collés l'un contre l'autre. Caroline trouvait ce moment si romantique que ses yeux brillaient, elle en oubliait un instant son rôle de maman pour n'être ce soir que la femme aimée de son mari.

Lorsqu'il remontèrent dans leur suite, Klaus se débarrassa de sa veste et enlaça sa femme pour profiter encore de sa chaleur.

-" je suis si bien dans tes bras, je t'aime Caroline"

-" je t'aime aussi..."

Il caressa ses bras nus et se jeta sur les lèvres sucrées de sa femme. Celle ci ne perdit pas de temps pour desserrer la cravate de son mari et déboutonner sa chemise, elle avait une soudaine envie de caresser sa peau, son torse musclé. Elle appréciait le corps de son mari, et tout ça lui avait manqué aussi, elle était tellement occupée avec Aidan, qu'elle en avait oublié de s'occuper de son époux.

-" hmmm... madame est plus impatiente que moi!"

-" et alors, cela te ... gêne?"

-" non mon amour!" Il baissa la fermeture éclair dans le dos de Caroline tout en l'embrassant. Il la débarrassa de sa robe et resta un moment à fixer la beauté devant lui. " la vache que tu es belle..."

-" merci, j'aime beaucoup aussi."

Il prit la blonde dans ses bras et la porta pour la coucher délicatement sur le lit. Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon debout devant elle et vint se coucher sur sa belle. Ses mains caressaient ses jambes à travers ses bas en dentelles alors que ses lèvres déposaient des baisers humides sur son cou. Caroline de son côté caressait la chevelure de son mari en émettant de légers soupirs de contentement.

Il embrassa sa poitrine en la dégageant un peu du beau soutien gorge et mordilla ses tétons déjà très réactifs à ses caresses.

Lentement il descendit jusqu'à son ventre, en léchant sa peau du bout de sa langue. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du string en dentelles de Caroline, il leva une de ses cuisses pour avoir un bel accès au sexe déjà très sensible de la belle. Il donna de petits coups de langue à travers la lingerie et lorsque Klaus entendit sa femme gémir son prénom, il se mit à sourire de satisfaction. Il passa deux doigts sous son string pour caresser son intimité avant de dégager un peu le tissu pour embrasser cette humidité.

-" oh... Klaus..." Caroline enfonça ses ongles dans les cheveux de son mari " bébé, continues" elle arqua tout son corps, brûlante de désir.

Elle sentait la langue de Klaus, son souffle chaud sur son clit sensible, tout son corps réagissait à ses douceurs. Il accéléra ses coups de langues qui devinrent plus forts et pénétra un doigt en elle, pour la faire jouir. Elle explosa vite et Klaus goûta à son miel si délicat. Il se redressa et se mit à genou à côté d'elle.

-" bébé, j'ai besoin de toi... "

Elle ne tarda pas à libérer le sexe dur de son mari pour le prendre en main, elle le caressa en regardant Klaus dans les yeux et lui souriant, elle prit à pleine bouche sa raideur, se délecta de lui avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Klaus sentait le fond de sa gorge, il ferma les yeux et savoura la gâterie de sa femme, experte. Après de longs vas et viens, dans sa bouche, Klaus ne dégagea d'elle et se coucha de nouveau sur elle pour la pénétrer lentement. Ils gémirent en même temps tout en s'embrassant. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, ce n'était pas sauvage, c'était un pur acte d'amour et profitèrent jusqu'au bout de toutes ses sensations avant d'exploser en même temps l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

-" tu es extraordinaire Klaus, j'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir rencontré, tu m'as fait un magnifique bébé, m'a permise d'avoir une famille sensationnelle. Tu as changé ma vie."

-" tu as changé ma vie aussi mon cœur! Moi aussi j'ai de la chance, si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans le Montana, je serais passé à côté de la femme de ma vie...comme quoi même les pires choses que nous pouvons faire ne sont jamais dues au hasard."

-" c'est vrai que ta connerie en Irak, elle t'a valu, un mariage et un bébé " plaisanta t elle.

-" ouai, mais j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances, depuis que je suis papa, j'ai pris conscience de plein de choses et des enfants ne méritent pas de périr à cause de conflits d'adultes."

-" tu as changé bébé, en bien... Être parents changent la vie, mais on s'en rend compte quand on le vit... "

-" et on vit surtout l'enfer au début... Vivement qu'il fasse ses nuits."

Ils continuèrent à se câliner avant de s'endormirent bras dans les bras pour une vraie nuit sans interruption. Ils en avait besoin tous les deux.

* * *

Bill avait passé une excellente nuit, son petit fils, étonnamment ne s'était pas réveillé entre son dernier biberon à 23 heures et 7 heures du matin. Il semblait réservé ses réveils nocturnes pour ses parents.

Il profitait de son petit homme, pour sur ce petit être lui manquerait quand sa fille et Klaus serait installés à Los Angeles.

Il lui donna son biberon et joua un peu avec lui avant qu'il ne se rendorme dans ses bras.

Ce n'est que vers 10 heures que le couple rentra au chalet. Le bébé dormait et Bill était confortablement installé dans le canapé à boire son café.

-" hey les jeunes! Vous avez l'air en forme!"

-" oui nous avons bien dormi, contrairement à toi je suppose?" Demanda Caroline " bonjour papa."

-" détrompes toi ma chérie, Aidan doit adorer son grand père, il a dormi de 23 heures à 7 heures non stop!"

-" tu déconnes?" Dit Klaus surpris.

-" non, promis... "

-" papa, tu ne lui as pas mis du whisky dans son biberon?" Plaisanta Caroline

-" non... Je n'ai rien fait de particulier... Je vous dis, cet enfant a compris qu'il était avec papy Bill et me l'a joué bébé modèle."

-" et bien on va te le laisser toutes les nuits alors!" Se mit à rire Klaus.

-" si vous voulez! Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée?"

-" papa, c'était merveilleux, mon mari m'a fait une belle surprise, nous avons dîné aux chandelles dans un beau manoir ou nous avions la plus belle suite. J'étais comme une princesse!"

-" bien, je suis content que vous ayez apprécié alors cette soirée." Conclua le grand père. " je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner à la maison avant d'aller bosser!"

-" merci Bill pour t'être occuper d'Aidan. Ça nous a vraiment permis de nous ressourcer." Remercia Klaus en lui serrant la main.

Sitôt le départ de Bill, le couple se posèrent sur le canapé, profitant du sommeil du bébé, pour se câliner et prolonger leur tête à tête.

Klaus se coucha sur sa femme et caressa ses cuisses puis se jeta sur ses lèvres douces. Malheureusement pour eux, Aidan choisit ce moment pour se réveiller.

-" je crois qu'il nous en veut pour quelque chose!" Se mit à rire nerveusement son père.

-" peut être qu'avoir fait l'amour à sa maman quand il dormait confortablement dans son ventre, ne lui a pas plu... Il se venge!"

Klaus se redressa et alla voir son fils dans la chambre, le bébé hurlait... Quand son père le prit dans ses bras, il se calma et ouvrit grand les yeux pour admirer son papa.

-" dis moi Aidan, il va falloir que tu sois plus cool avec tes parents, sinon tu vas finir adopté par ton grand père!"

Le bébé le regarda et Klaus l'embrassa sur le front avant de rejoindre Caroline.

-" donnes moi ce petit goinfre, je crois que c'est lui qui va être contre ma poitrine cette fois, désolée" dit ironiquement la blonde en regardant son mari.

-" il ne paie rien pour attendre, n'empêches je suis content d'avoir passé une soirée juste avec toi mon cœur " Klaus tendit le bébé à Caroline et en profita pour embrasser encore sa femme, avant de la laisser nourrir son fils.

Il devait encore faire du rangement pour préparer leur grand départ en avion.


End file.
